Heridas de Amor
by lebazy
Summary: Hace mas de dos años que no se de el... mi vida no ha sido la misma desde su partida. El fic es un universo alterno donde ella hace su vida despues del insidente de su cumpleaños 18. donde no vuelve a saber de la familia cullen durante 2 años
1. 0 Memorias

_HERIDAS DE AMOR_

_Autor: Lebazy_

_0. MiS Memorias_

_Aunque desee que el tiempo deje de transcurrir, se que es un deseo casi imposible o más bien imposible, el mundo sigue, nada cambia, todo sigue su marcha natural, la vida es tan cruel, que en ocasiones no lo comprendo._

_Recuerdo cuando el dolor era tan insoportable que logre sumergirme en una espesa neblina, donde el tiempo no existía, donde daba igual que fuese día o noche, en donde el pasado no existía, el presente no lo veía y el futuro era inexistente, donde no importaba absolutamente nada… absolutamente nada._

_Como me gustaría volver a ese estado, pero creo q no podré regresar por mas que quiera, es extraña la naturaleza humana, poseemos un increíble sentido de supervivencia en donde nuestra mente es como un colador, donde vas filtrando todas las malas experiencias y vas bloqueando todo lo que no quieres recordar. Primero llega la evasión, seguida por una especie de droga natural q te aturde y provoca una especie de transe, estas en este estado bastante tiempo, lo suficiente como para empezar a filtrar lo q te tiene en agonía, y por ultimo el despertar, abres los ojos y es como si por primera vez vieras la luz. Pero el hecho de que hayas abierto tu mente de nuevo no significa q todo a terminado, no, esto es solo la primera etapa, la mas dura y difícil._

_Aun recuerdo q fue lo q me hizo despertar, "su voz", es irónico como algo q se supone q deseas olvidar es el motivador para regresar a la realidad, creo q la segunda etapa es algo así como la rebeldía o locura, intentas llenar ese hueco que sigue latente pero no sabes como, buscas retos, saturas tu mente de información, intentas suplir a "esa persona" y crees q lo has superado pero sabes en el fondo q esa herida jamás sanara._

_Hasta q llegamos a la tercera y ultima etapa, vivir, se supone q yo lo he superado, he pasado mis propias pruebas, hasta puedo decir q pase con honores, pero aun así, no soy del todo feliz. ¿Cómo poder serlo si se que aun pienso en el? No es un recuerdo constante como en un principio, pero en ocasiones lo recuerdo, Se q es una tontería, ya no duele como antes, ya no, volví a sonreír, a hablar, a hacer todas las cosas que había dejado por el, termine la preparatoria y deje Forks, en un principio pensé q me quedaría ahí para siempre, solo para pretender q el había existido, pero luego pensé "es una tontería", para q aferrarme a algo q se q es cierto._

_Ya han pasado 1 años que deje Forks y 2 desde q el se fue, procuro hablar con Charlie y Jacob, Jacob mi mejor amigo licántropo, fue en gran medida a el, q pude salir adelante, se q en un principio estaba enamorado de mi, aunque no era un sentimiento mutuo siempre estuvo ahí par mi, mi amigo, mi hermano, fue una gran sorpresa cuando me anuncio q ya tenia novia, se imprimió de una chica de la tribu, Leah. Soy tan feliz q el haya encontrado la felicidad, que eso me basta para pasar el rato._

_Supongo q eso es todo por el momento._

_Memorias mayo_


	2. “¿Un día ¿común?”

**Capitulo 1 "Un día... ¿común?"**

En New Hampshire el día era templado tal vez unos 15° o 16° aun me encontraba en las mesas del jardín central, escribiendo en mi vieja libreta, como cambia las cosas antes se me hacia muy tonto eso de escribir en un diario, no es q haya dejado de pensar q es algo estupido, pero descubrí q desde q escribo me siento mucho mejor, como liberada. Yo no llamo diario, el solo hecho de pensarlo me pone mal, yo lo llamo mis memorias.

-Isabella_ Voltee a ver quien me había llamado, dejando aun lado lo que estaba pensando

- Si Josh ¿sucede algo?

-No nada, es q como te vi tan concentrada escribiendo me preguntaba q hacías.

-Ah!_ me tomo por sorpresa así q le dije lo primero q se me vino a la mente- bueno ya sabes una q otra anotación de a clase q había olvidado.

El me miro con ojos escépticos.

-OK

Al verlo supe de inmediato lo q estaba pensando, creo q aun q pasen los años jamás me saldrá bien eso de decir mentiras

-Alguna otra cosa Josh_ le pregunte pues seguía viéndome

- Bueno me preguntaba que decidiste, ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de fin de semestre en casa de Amber?

Claro por supuesto pensé con sarcasmo, ¿por q me preguntaba?, como si no me conociera, las fiestas hasta donde recuerdo siempre han estado en mi lista negra.

- Mmm....bueno la verdad es que hoy en la tarde voy a volar a Washinton, a ver a mi papa

- ¡Estas loca!, como piensas en irte, es la GRAN FIESTA, y en casa de Amber Luttoni

-No insistas, ya reserve los boletos de avión, así q mejor hazte a la idea.

-No me importa, cancelas esos boletos, por q tú vas a ir.

En ocasiones Josh era algo irritante, me llevaba bien con el, se podría decir q el era mi segundo amigo, pero cuando se ponía en ese plan, y se empeñaba en algo, no cedía hasta q lo lograra, en ocasiones me recordaba a Ali… El simple recuerdo de su nombre me enfureció

- Ya te dije q no Josh y no insitas, si ya terminaste me voy_ Tome mi bolso y me levante de la mesa y comencé a caminar hacia mi coche, sin siquiera voltear a ver todo lo q me gritaba a mis espaldas.

- Ah…_ suspire irritada, tome las llaves de mi chevy y abrí la puesta del conductor, puse a andar el motor y cuando iba a poner en marcha para salir del estacionamiento se planto frente a mi coche y no dio signos de querer moverse, baje la ventanilla y le grite

- Josh quítate si no quieres morir.

-NO

-Créeme voy a arrollarte si no te quitas y lo digo en serio_ Pise el acelerador en punto muerto para que se oyera el rugir del maquina.

-No y yo también hablo en serio.

En verdad estaba colmado mi paciencia el chevy era un regalo que me habían hecho mi madre y Phil por haber entrado a la universidad, se me hacia muy feo emplearlo como maquina de asesinato aparte de q se vería muy feo una silueta humana en el parachoques, como desee poder tener mi camioneta, lastima que se encontrara en Forks además de que no quería ir a la cárcel por asesinar a un compañero de clase, Deje que se me pasara el enojo, cerré los ojos y conté del 1 al 10 respirando y exhalando pausadamente intentando calmarme, cuando pensé q estaba lo suficiente calmada y que la furia asesina había desaparecido abrí los ojos, y OH sorpresa q me lleve al darme cuenta que ya no tenia a nadie delante de mi.

-Sabes q eres medio rara

-AH…_ pegue un grito al darme cuenta q se encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto como si nada

-Es peligroso dejar las puertas sin seguro cualquiera podría entrar.

-Si verdad_ respondí secamente- Lo recordare la próxima vez-

Espero q Si

- Ya Josh_ dije molesta – Te dije desde la semana pasada q no pensaba ir a esa estupida fiesta, no se por que insistes tanto.

-Isabella_ me vio seriamente a los ojos – Eres una de las chicas mas lindas de la facultad sin mencionar que eres el mejor promedio de la carrera de letras, se que te esfuerzas mucho para mantener el promedio y la beca pero ay ocasiones en las que también hay q divertirse. Relájate un poco mujer.

-Nunca me han gustado la fiestas._ dije enojada

- Pues debería de gustarte, así conseguirías novio.

- No tengo tiempo, para estarlo perdiendo con un novio, y no se por q me lo dices mira quien habla, tu tampoco tienes novia_ le dije casi gritando

-Bueno tu caso y mi caso son muy distintos

-Así_ dije enarcando una ceja- en que sentido son distintos_ le desafíe

-Pues no tengo novia, pero si muchas "amigas" y tu…, bueno no te ofendas pero chico q te invita a salir lo desprecias como si nada. Me puedo considerar afortunado por q soy el único hombre q dejas que te hable y me lleve contigo. Por otra parte Isabella por ir un ratito a la fiesta no te va a pasar nada_ de pronto me puso esos ojos q odiaba tanto – Anda por favor ver por mi_ odiaba esos ojos por que eran como de cachorrito abandonado, q causan remordimiento hasta en los corazones mas duros.

-Pero Josh…

-Anda no seas así, tu piénsalo, yo se q vas a ir_ me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-Mmm… no te aseguro nada, si puedo cambiar la fecha de los boletos iré, PERO solo si me cambian la fecha entendido

-Uju. Bueno eso es algo

Lo seguí mirando, parecía q no tenia intenciones de salir de mí choche-Bueno ¿alguna cosa mas?

-¿Para donde vas?

-Para el departamento ¿por?

-Eso esta bien, así me puedes dejar por la plaza es que quede con Amber…_ En ese momento la capte

-Así q de eso se trata todo esto, ya se me hacia raro que insistieras tanto, quieres q vaya para q te eche la mano con Amber, como sabes q le hablo…_ le dije entrecerrando los ojos

- Me cachaste, anda anda no seas mala

-Eres de lo peor lo sabias_ le dije en entre enojada y divertida- Ten en cuenta q nada es gratis, esto tendrá un costo y muy alto.

-Lo q sea

Me reí a mis adentros ya me imaginaba lo que le iba hacer- Serás mi esclavo el próximo semestre harás TODO lo que yo te pida JA! Si crees que tendrás tiempo para ver a tus "amiguitas", estas equivocado.

-ISABELLA no pensé que fueras ese tipo de personas, mira q después de un año conociéndote me sales con esto_ me dijo con un tono que quiso pretender sorpresa- No sabia que tenias esos gustos, pero esta bien lo aceptare, seré tu esclavo y hazme todo lo que quieras.

- Tarado _ dije riéndome, encendí el coche y salimos del estacionamiento.

Desde q conocí a Josh no hay día q no me sorprenda es un chico raro pero comprendo por que es así.

-Aquí me bajo_ me dijo al ver que llegaba a la esquina de la plaza- No quiero q me vea llegar con otra chica, tu me entiendes

-Si, si lo que digas, oye no vayas a ilusionarla ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto.

-No te pongas celosa y te doy mi palabra, solo vamos a ver una película eso es todo

- Más te vale

-Si

- Bueno te dejo por q tengo q ir a cambiar unos boleto

- Esta bien, te marco mas tarde.

Llegue al depto a eso lo de las 4, estaba pensando seriamente que hacer, mi vuelo salía a las 7, si quería q me cambiaran el día del vuelo tendría q hablar ya, además de que tendría q pagar la multa por cambiar el día, el chistecito me iba a costar casi la mitad del boleto de ida, pensé que si lograba cambiarlos se los cobraría a Josh. Por otro lado si me iba tendría q salir a mas tardar en 1 hora para llegar al aeropuerto.

Pensé durante un buen rato los pros y los contras, odiaba las fiestas, nunca me habían gustado, pero el hecho de ir era romper la rutina, Josh tenia razón tenia q divertirme un poco mas. Sabia q si accedía a ir rompería una regla fundamental en mi persona,

Y si por primera vez me comportaba como lo que soy, una chica de casi 20 años, tal vez me divertiría en esta fiesta, además algo me dacia q no iba a ser una fiesta común y corriente, pero a la vez sentía miedo, y no sabia el porque

No era una decisión difícil de tomar, esta a comparación de las muchas que he tomado en mi vida parecía una broma, tal vez hoy no iba a ser un día común para Isabella Swan.

**FIN. Capitulo 1 "Un día... ¿común?"**


	3. “Fiesta ¿Éxtasis o Agonía?”

**Capitulo 2 "Fiesta. ¿Éxtasis o Agonía?"**

Jamás había ido a casa de Amber, sabia que se encontraba a orilla de un río y se ubicaba en la zona más exclusiva de New Hampshire.

Era un lugar precioso, existía una variedad inmensa de árboles y vegetación bordeada por un acaudalado río, las casas estaban retiradas una de otras, las separaban varios kilómetro de distancia; viajaba en el asiento del copiloto por lo cual puede observar con mayor detenimiento todos los detalles del paisaje, a mi lado venia Josh quejándose por haber tenido que traerme a la fiesta, ya ni siquiera le prestaba atención, toda la tarde de ayer estuvimos discutiendo sobre el tema. El modificar la fecha de los boletos me salio bastante caro por fortuna pude recorrer la fecha al lunes, le cobre la diferencia a Josh que por cierto se puso como loco cuando le dije en cuanto consistía la suma, así que después de discutirlo bastante tiempo decidimos que el pagaría la mitad y me traería a la fiesta, realmente a mi no me importaba manejar hasta estos lugares, pero lo hice solo para molestarlo.

-Oye, ¿estas seguro que es por aquí? Llevamos un rato en esta zona y no veo la casa

-Si, estoy seguro voy siguiendo todas las indicaciones que me dio Amber ayer.

-Ah bueno, y por cierto como te fue

-Pues bastante bien diría yo, fuimos a ver una comedia romántica, me agrado pensé que me iba a quedar dormido, pero no, tienes q ir a verla.

Lo mire incrédula sabia q el odiaba ese tipo de películas, las únicas q realmente le apasionaban eran todas en las que hubieran guerras, matanzas o asesinatos.

- Mira creo que es en ese lugar_ le dije señalando una residencia de dos pisos con acabados de madera- Debe ser ahí pues se ven varios coches alrededor

- Si ahí debe de ser.

Estaciono su Mazda cerca del río y caminamos hacia la entrada principal, en el porche nos recibió Amber con una calida sonrisa, aunque en su semblante mostrara algo de sorpresa, pregunto por que iba viajando con Josh a lo que el se adelanto a contestar y dijo que mi coche no estaba en buen estado y que temía q me dejara tirada por ahí y como el me insistió a que fuera a la fiesta pues se ofreció amablemente a traerme a la fiesta, esto pareció calmar a Amber pues me estaba echando semejantes miradas q podría decir que quería asesinarme.

Puede ver a varios de mis compañeros en la fiesta bastante sorprendidos al verme llegar, solo los conocía de nombre nunca entable relación alguna con alguno de ellos así que pensé que seria una buena idea conocerlos un poquito mas ya que mi acompañante se deslindo de mí en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, así q intente relacionarme con ellos.

Al principio me sentía extraña entre tantas personas, no existían muchas parejas oficiales por lo que sabia, así que la mayoría estaba de caza, tanto hombre como mujeres, las chicas llevaban vestidos bastante holgados con sandalias altas, yo me sentía algo desalineada a comparación de ellas, únicamente llevaba una falta en corta A con una blusa azul obscuro q hacia juego con mis sandalias de piso, los chicos vestían atuendos casuales, camisas polo o camisas de manga corta, observaban a las mujeres como si fuésemos mercancía q se debe calificar antes de comprar.

Las primeras horas de la fiesta fueron charlas y risas intente integrarme al ambiente descubriendo que no era tan difícil después de que le agarrabas el modo.

Ya entrada la noche comenzó la música, llego un D.J. muy famoso, bueno me entere de ese detalle por que una de las chicas lo menciono. Baile con varios chicos, me la estaba pasando bastante bien, tenia miedo en tropezarme con alguien o caerme mientras bailaba pero nada sucedió, realmente no tenia mayor ciencia bailar eléctrica así que que no tuve conflicto con nadie , el ambiente comenzó a subir de tono, la fiesta estaba siendo un éxito total, se podían oír las risas, música y demás cosas, el tiempo paso volando cuando me di cuenta ya eran pocos los que quedaban y estaban en estado bastante deplorable, se les había subido la bebida y estaban dando tumbos de un lado a otro, yo estaba en mucho mejor estado q ellos, pues aun podía mantenerme en pie, me pase un poco con la bebida pero lo podía controlar, empecé a buscar a Josh para que ya nos fuéramos cuando un chico q no conocía se me acerco.

-Oye linda, quieres otra cerveza_ dijo señalando mi botella vacía.

-No gracias así esta bien,

-Tú debes de ser la chica con la beca de excelencia.

-Si

-Wow, inteligente y bonita dos cualidades muy poco comunes en una chica.

-Ah… gracias_ y como de costumbre me puse colorada

-Además tierna, jamás conocí a una chica enrojecer tan fácilmente_ al decir aquello aquel chico toco mi mejilla yo al contacto automáticamente me hice hacia a tras y voltee la cara,

- Oh… lo siento no quise incomodarte

- No hay problema

- Pero que grosero soy aun no me he presentado, soy Robert Luttoni, hermano mayor de Amber

Lo vi. sorprendida, pues no tenia conocimiento que Amber tuviese un hermano.

-Mucho gusto, soy Isabella Swan.

- Mi hermana me ha platicado mucho de ti, dice que eres una chica muy simpática, pero muy reservada

-A si_ la verdad no me sorprendía que dijeran que era reservada pero lo de simpática me confundió, pues no era muy amiga de Amber- Tu hermana también es muy linda, hacemos muy buenos trabajos en equipo.

Estuvimos platicando bastante tiempo era una persona encantadora me la estaba muy a gusto en su compañía, era inteligente y centrado, no voy a negar q era atractivo, Alto, con un cuerpo musculoso, no exagerado, lo normal, su cabello era como el de su hermana rizos color miel y sus ojos eran entre azul y gris, me gustaba como se veía.

De pronto de la nada se apareció Josh colgándose de mi hombro

-Hola Isabella con quien estas coqueteando y sin mi permiso,_ el tomo que empleo era entre de enojo y de broma, volteo a ver aquel chico q tenia frente y se quedo frío de la impresión.

-La señorita no esta coqueteando con nadie solo charlábamos, y tu, ¿eres su novio?

-No, no, para nada, soy su amigo Joshua Fox, mucho gusto, tu, debes de ser el hermano de Amber.

- Si soy Robert

- Oye niña, allá del otro lado están dando una bebida riquísima tienes q probarla.

- No Josh, ya no quiero tomar.

-Bueno ahorita regreso y te traigo un vasito, no te muevas de aquí entendido.

-Pero…_ no me dio oportunidad de hablar, cuando me di cuenta ya se había ido.

-Tu amigo parece q es de los q escucha a los demás_ me dijo entre risas

-Si así es el._ le conteste siguiéndole el sarcasmo.

- Vas a tomar lo que te traiga

-Pues no creo que me deje otro remedio, va a insistir tanto que no me va a quedar otra opción_ dije casi irritada.

El me vio durante un momento y luego dijo –Creo que si me quiero acercar a ti, tendré que ser mas persuasivo_ dijo acercándose demasiado a mí.

- Pues… dije algo confundida pues no pensé que me soltaría algo así -Será mejor que no pierdas tu tiempo, no creo q ganes nada.

- Yo sabre si gano o no algo, déjame decirte q me gustan los retos_ se acerco a mi como si fuera a besarme, yo intente ladear la cabeza pero tomo mi rostro con una de sus manos, me observo durante un segundo, tenia sus labios a escasos centímetros del los míos, luego sonrío y me beso en la mejilla, se alejo de mi y me volvió a sonreír- Síguete divirtiendo en la fiesta, espero verte pronto,_ dio media vuelta y se alejo.

-Wow, que fue eso_ Oí decir a Josh q venia acompañado de Amber

Voltee a verlo bastante perpleja- No lo se, me ha dejado sin habla._ yo seguía asimilado lo ocurrido.

Rompió a reírse a carcajadas- JAJAJA!!! Que sutil es tu hermano Amber, es al primero q veo que esta mujer no puede emplear su poder de desencanto jajaja.

- Cállate Josh

-Asi es mi hermano, cuando pone el ojo en alguien no lo deja ir, Es de los q pelea a morir, no te preocupes Isabella es un buen chico.

Supongo que agrego lo último al ver mi expresión, no me gustaba nada la idea de haber ganado a un pretendiente obsesivo.

-Bueno Isa..

- Cuantas veces te he dicho q no me llames así, dime Isabella

-Como quieras ISA… dijo recalcando cada letra- Te traje un poco de esta bebida q esta buenísima, tómatelo de un jalon pa q lo sientas.

-Pero que es_ quise saber

- Tu tómatelo_ y al acto tomo el vaso, he hizo q me lo tomara, me lo tuve q tomar de un trajo por que no quería q me ensuciara la blusa, el liquido era extremadamente seco además que al contacto me quemaba la garganta, retire el vasito de un tiron y cuando iba a reclamarle por lo q me había dado, tomo mi cabeza y comenzó a zarandearme.

-Esto es para que te sepa mejor_ dijo entre risas

Sentía q todo a mi alrededor se movía y no paraba,- Q demonios me diste

-Tequila

Genial nunca lo había probado pero tenia algo claro jamás lo volvería a beber.

-Josh, creo que se esta poniendo pálida_ oí decir a Amber

- No que va, ese es su color natural_ el seguía riéndose

-En serio yo no la veo nada bien

Yo me sentía mariadisima y aturdida, sentía q todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas, busque una silla y me senté en ella para ver si se me quitaba. Empecé a sentir q me faltaba aire_ Josh quiero salir.

-No_ su voz ya sonaba seria al ver q no me sentía bien- Si sales se te va a subir mas y te vas a sentir peor.

-Pues no me importa necesito aire fresco_ dije casi gritando

- Yo la acompaño_ se ofreció Amber

Salimos de la casa y en efecto el aire me hizo sentir peor, sentía q me tambaleaba al caminar y no sentía suficiente fuerza en las piernas, me senté a orilla del río sin importarme que se ensuciara la falda.

-Creo que no fue buena idea sacarte

-No te preocupes voy a estar bien, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

Nos quedamos sentadas un buen rato enfrente del río, me sentía mal por causarle tantas molestias

-Si quieres me puedes dejar aquí ya me siento mejor.

-¿Estas segura? El tono que empleo me hacia preguntar q cara tendría pues ella no estaba convencida en dejarme sola.

-Voy a llamar a Josh para que te lleve a tu casa, estas demasiado pálida en verdad no debió hacer eso,

Únicamente asentí con la mirada, me las iba a pagar Josh

-Voy a ir a buscarlo

-Si gracias, oye disculpa todas las molestias

-No hay de que, me sonrío y se fue

La noche era templada, serian alrededor de las 4 o 5 de la mañana, cada vez se veía menos gente dentro de la casa, me recosté en el césped y me puse a ver las estrellas del firmamento, pensé que la fiesta iba a resultar un fiasco, pero resulto todo lo contrario en verdad me la había pasado bien, excepto por el hecho de q estaba medio borracha. Me levante y me puse a caminar, el aire era fresco de pronto el sonido de un coche me distrajo de mis pensamiento, gire para ver pasar a toda velocidad un convertible no distinguí bien el color por la obscuridad de la noche, pero parecía ser rojo, no le tome mayor importancia total en la mayoría de esa zona a de haber puros coches de ese tipo, seguí caminando y sentí una extraña brisa que venia de la misma dirección que el coche gire para ver q era y solo pude divisar un borrón, no pude identificar q era, enseguida escuche una estruendosa carcajada q se me hacia familiar, me sentí confundida y volví a recostarme en el césped, tratando de comprender lo ocurrido, si es que ocurrió realmente algo, primero vi pasar un convertible, eso fue real, luego aquel borrón y esa carcajada, lo estuve meditando un buen rato con los ojos cerrados y lo primero q se me vino a la cabeza fue… -Emmett _ pronuncie su nombre en voz alta y volví a abrir los ojos y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrármelo enfrente de mi, lo vi con los ojos bien abiertos, tal vez paso una fracción de segundo pero sentí como deje de respirar, lo vi exactamente igual a como lo recordaba alto, musculoso, cabello rizado y sus ojos color ambar que reflejaban la misma sorpresa que yo, cuando parpadee el ya había desaparecido. Volví a cerrar los ojos y trate de razonar, Ok era un hecho que estaba mas que ebria, estaba empezando a tener alucinaciones, escuchando y viendo a personas que era imposibles que fuesen ciertas, me tome la cabeza con las manos intentado desechar tremenda alucinación.

-Isabella_ oí como se acercaba Josh_ ¿Como te sientes?

- Fatal, estoy empezando a tener alucinaciones_ abrí los ojos para poder verlos, su cara reflejaba titubeo y descontento.

- Vamos no seas exagerada, no tomaste tanto_ me tendió la mano para que me pudiera levantar- Te ensuciaste toda, mira que recostaste en césped y luego no traes nada q tapar_ se quito su chamarra y me la puso en los hombros.

Amber estaba con nosotros y nos acompaño al coche de Josh

-O ye estas seguro que puedes manejar_ pregunto Amber

- Si estoy en perfectas condiciones, no como esta mujer q tiene alucinaciones,

Su comentario me molesto así que le di un fuerte pisotón y me aleje de el, empecé a caminar detrás de ellos, viendo como se reflejaban las estrellas en el quieto río que corría silenciosamente, aquella imagen me tranquilizaba, se me empezaban a cerrar los ojos por el cansancio.

-Oye ¿que hora es? Pregunte a Josh

- Cuarto para las cinco.

Josh y Amber seguían platicando animadamente, camine un poco más rápido para poder alcanzarles y entrar en la plática

- Oye que carrazos tienen tus vecinos Amber, el BMW que paso hace rato estaba impresionante_ oí decir a Josh

- Si, muchos tienen coches de lujo, pero ese en particular a de ser de los nuevos vecinos

- ¿Nuevos vecino? cría que todas las residencias de esta zona estaban ocupadas

-Lo mismo pensaba pero ya vez que no, tienen como 6 meses q se mudaron, viven del otro lado cerca del bosque del norte, creo q por ahí hay una pequeña laguna, jamás pensé que hubiera una casa en ese lugar, además a quien le gustaría vivir ahí, esta lejísimos, en coche son como 20 min, es una familia muy especial, yo creo q el doctor y sus hijos no son muy sociables únicamente los he visto una vez y de lejos, el que los conoce es mi hermano.

Por una extraña razón empecé a sentir retorcijones en el estrago y a sudar en frío.

- Wow en serio_ dijo Josh- Se me hace raro que no los conozcas aun, y como se llama el doctorcito

- No lo se, pero creo q se apellidan Cullen o algo por el estilo.

En ese momento sentí que todo a mi alrededor se derrumbaba, me regresaron los mareos, no sabia que era lo que ocurría pero de pronto entre el la obscuridad.

**FIN Capitulo 2 "Fiesta. ¿Éxtasis o Agonía?"**


	4. Despues de dos años

**Capitulo 3 "Después de dos años…"**

Me dolía excesivamente la cabeza, sentía que todo a mi alrededor se movía, me recordó aquella ocasión que me subí a una lancha con mi madre y el movimiento del mar nos ladeaba de un lado a otro, no recordaba con exactitud en donde me encontraba, hice un pequeño recuento de los acontecimiento, había ido a fiesta de Amber, baile, estuve platicando con su hermano, Josh me día a beber tequila, salí de la casa e imagine ver a Emmett, luego ya caminamos hacia el coche de Josh cuando…, en ese instante abrí los ojos, me encontraba recostada en una habitación que no conocía, se me hizo raro por que no tenia recuerdo alguno después de escuchar la conversación de Amber con Josh, me senté en la amplia cama cuando oí q alguien abría con cuidado la puerta.

-Isabella_ Oí la voz de Josh vacilante, asomo la cabeza y entro- Oh gracias al cielo por fin despertaste, me diste un gran susto, Perdón, Perdón, soy un idiota jamás te obligare a beber, mas bien ya no te voy a dejar que tomes_ Su voz sonaba demasiado mortificada- Dime ¿como te sientes?

Hice un gesto de dolor y le conteste- Me da vueltas la cabeza, me duele mucho_ hice una pausa y vi a mi alrededor - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Que fue lo que paso?

-Estas en la recamara de Amber, acaso no lo recuerdas, te caíste

- ¿Me caí?_ pregunte sorprendida

-Si, íbamos caminando hacia mi choche, tu venias detrás de nosotros y de pronto…, creo que perdiste el equilibrio y te caíste, tu cabeza pego contra la defensa…_no termino la frase- Perdóname, por mi culpa te abriste la cabeza_ vi como hizo un gesto de dolor y se tomo la cabeza con las manos.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida eso explicaba el terrible dolor que sentía, alce una de mis manos y pude sentir un pedazo de venda alrededor de mi cabeza, al momento que toque la zona se intensifico el dolor.

-Oye ¿quien me curo?

-Es cierto debo avisarle al doctor que ya despertaste_ al instante se levanto de la cama, yo alcance a tomar su brazo para detenerlo pues no entendía bien.

-Espera, ¿LLAMARON A UN DOCTOR?_ dije muerta de vergüenza y volví aquel extraño retortijón en el estomago.

-Si, es que nos preocupaste mucho, cuando caíste empezaste a sangrar mucho además de que perdiste el conocimiento; no sabíamos que hacer, yo te iba a llevar a un hospital, pero salió Robert y dijo que lo mejor era que te quedaras en la casa que el se comunicaría con un doctor que conocía, le comento lo sucedido y vino en seguida,

Me quede sin habla, me sentía fatal, no podía creer que esto hubiera terminado de esta manera, y yo q pensé que la velada había resultado sin complicaciones, quería que la tierra me tragara por causar semejante alboroto, el sonido de la puerta me distrajo de nuevo y vi entrar a Robert.

- Ya deserto.

- Si_ contesto Josh

- Nos asustaste mucho, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Disculpa Robert todas las molestias que te he ocasionado.

- No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa_ volteo a ver a Josh echándole en cara a quien era a quien culpaba.

- Lo siento_ susurro Josh

- No es tu culpa_ no me gustaba que Josh se echara la culpa, ellos pensaban que caí por haber tomado de mas, pero yo sabia la patética verdad, fue por escuchar de nuevo el apellida Cullen, creo q después de todo aun no he podido superarlo.

- Voy a llamar al Doctor_ dijo Josh y se fue

Robert se sentó a mi lado y me retiro unos mechones de cabello de la cara

– Me asustaste mucho, si no estas acostumbrada a beber es mejor que aprendas a decir que no, mira lo que te paso_ al decir aquello palmo con suavidad mi herida sin presionar de mas. Yo al contacto baje la mirada de pronto alguien entro a la habitación, voltee a ver de quien se trataba y me quede totalmente atónita. Vi entrar a Josh y Amber de la mano y detrás de ellos estaba un joven doctor de piel extremadamente pálida, cabello rubio y unos ojos color miel que recordaba muy bien, me empezó a faltar aire, gire el rostro con brusquedad y tome la cabeza con mis dos manos, Robert se alarmo y se levanto rápido de la cama.

-Te duele mucho, creo que será mejor que te llevemos al hospital, o usted que piensa doctor Cullen.

- No lo creo necesario, déjenme examinarla para estar seguros

- Esta bien Doctor_ Robert me dirigió una mirada de dolor y salio de la habitación seguido por Amber y Josh.

Carlisle se acerco a mi y se sentó en la silla que tenia a un lado, yo seguía teniendo la mirada baja cuando oí su melodiosa voz.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Bella?

No puede articular palabra alguna, me dolía la cabeza pero mas el pecho que en ese momento sentía como volvía agrietarse mí roto corazón y sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar.

Se hizo un silencio inmenso, únicamente se podían oír mis pequeños sollozos q intentaba controlar, Carlisle me seguía observando, se levanto y dijo- Les diré que es mejor que te lleven al hospital, creo q es muy duro para ti volverme a ver después de estos 2 años, será mejor que te atienda otro para…_ no lo deje terminar

-Espera, no te vayas, estoy bien, es la verdad, es solo que_ me quede sin palabras no podía decirle cuanto dolía volver a verlo, me seque las lagrimas y lo vi a la cara- No se q fue lo q sucedió, pero por favor no te vayas.

El lo pensó durante un momento viéndome a la cara, se volvió a sentar y comenzó a examinarme, sus manos eran frías y duras como lo recordaba, hacia mucho que no sentía aquel contacto, e inmediatamente recordé a Edward, me preguntaba que pensaría el al respecto, ¿lo volvería a ver?, supongo que Alice le comento lo que me ocurrió, deseche rápidamente cualquier pensamiento q tuviera que ver con el, lo mas probable es que siquiera le importase mi situación, aquel pensamiento provoco que volviera a llorar.

-Te lastime_ oí decir preocupado a Carlisle

- No, es solo que me dolió cuando me tocaste_ dije rápidamente

- Bueno_ lo vi dudar con mi respuesta- te abriste la cabeza, tuve que darte 3 puntos. Aparte de la cabeza, te duele alguna otra parte del cuerpo.

- No solo es el dolor de cabeza y estoy algo mareada

Me vio con ternura _ Ay Bella, el dolor de cabeza es por el golpe, pero el mareo no puedo decir por exactitud si es por el golpe o por que tomaste de mas,- y me sonrío

Me sonroje toda al escucharlo decir eso, en el tiempo que trate a los Cullen, sabían que yo no tomaba ni una gota de rompope.

- Tal vez el mareo sea efecto del alcohol

- Debes controlar la cantidades que tomas, para q no te vuelva a suceder lo mismo

- No_ dije tratando de controlar mi voz- No pienses eso de mi, es que un amigo me dio d tomar tequila, luego me zarandeo, pero yo no tomo te lo juro,_ me sentía como tonta dándole explicaciones a Carlisle, no quería q tuviera una idea así de mi.

- Bella, no tienes que darme explicaciones, me contaron lo que sucedió_ durante un momento me observo detenidamente, no sabia lo que pensaba, pero en su cara se mostraba la nostalgia – Esto me recuerda a la primera vez que te conocí, ¿Lo recuerdas?_ asentí con la cabeza y baje de nuevo la vista, parecía que habían pasado siglos desde ese primer encuentro en el hospital, en esa ocasión también había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, aunque las circunstancias y las personas eran muy, muy diferentes.

- Si, silo recuerdo_ dije co una sonrisa de melancolía

- Será mejor que avise tus amigos que te encuentras bien

- Carlisle…

- Que sucede Bella

Dude en preguntarle por Edward así que cambie de pregunta

- Creo haber visto a Emmett y Rosalie

El me vio con cara de sorpresa

- En serio y ¿cuando fue eso?

- Si, hace rato, estaba afuera tomando algo de aire, bueno a Rosalie no la vi directamente, vi su convertible rojo y detrás de ella vi un borrón, supongo que era Emmett, pues oí su ruidosa carcajada.

- Estabas con alguien cuando oíste a Emmett

- No, estaba sola

- Y ¿ellos te vieron?

- No lo creo pero… ahora que lo pienso Emmett si me vio, por que apareció frente de mi, fue una fracción de segundo, creí que era una alucinación

Carlisle se quedo pensando el algo muy seriamente, como si lo que le acabara de decir no fuera algo bueno.

-Sucede algo malo_ pregunte alarmada

- No es nada, no te preocupes

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron Robert, Amber y Josh

- Como esta doctor_ dijo Amber preocupada

- Solo fue el golpe en la cabeza tendrá que tomar estas pastillas y dentro de dos semanas hay que quitarle las puntadas.

- Esta seguro doctor, no hay q sacar radiografías o alguna otra cosa_ dijo Robert

- No las veo necesarias, pero si gustan pueden ir a un hospital para que estén 100% seguros.

- Doctor, ¿puede hacer un viaje por avión?, es que el lunes va a salir, no tiene ningún problema_ Me le quede viendo a Josh, con golpe o no, iba a irme a forks.

Carlisle me vio con sorpresa – No va a tener problema, pero asegúrate de ir a que te quiten las puntadas_ yo asentí con la cabeza

- Bueno_ interrumpió Robert- Doctor hablemos de sus honorarios.

- No se preocupen no es nada.

- Pero doctor_ intervino Amber- Usted nos hizo el favor de venir hasta acá y a estas horas de la madrugada.

- No se preocupen, conozco a Bella desde hace algún tiempo, por ser ella no va les voy a cobrar_ Carlisle se dirigió hacia mi y sonrío- Descansa Bella, me dio mucho gusto volver a verte, supongo que vas a ir a ver Charlie, me lo saludas.

- Gracias Carlisle.

Los demás se mostraban confundidos al enterarse q conocía a Carlisle.

- Gracias Doctor, lo acompaño a la puesta_ antes de que salieran le llame.

_ Carlisle…_ el volteo a verme- Salúdame a todos por favor_ asintió con la cabeza y salio seguido por Robert y Amber.

Josh me veía fijamente, en su rostro se mostraba la procuración, le devolví la mirada

- Q sucede Josh_ el automáticamente cambio de expresión y me sonrío

- Oye q es eso de Bella.

- ¿Cómo dices? _Su pregunta me sorprendió

- ¿Por qué te llamo Bella?

- Ah eso, es que antes así me gustaba que me llamaran

- ¿Es por Isabella?

- SIP

- Me gusta como se oye, así te llamare de ahora en adelante_ lo vi con cara de pocos amigos, había decidido que cuando entrara a la universidad iba a dejar de usar ese nombre. El entendió mi mirada y agrego

- Solo será entre nosotros, prometo no decirlo en publico_ su rostro volvió a ser serio- Oye conociste al doctor cuando vivías en Forks, cierto

- Si

- Es el mismo…_ no termino de hablar y enseguida me abrazo con fuerza_ Todo va a estar bien linda, yo estoy aquí para ti.

En el momento que Josh me abrazo, ya no pude contener el llanto y me aferre a su abrazo volviendo a llorar, había vuelto a ver a Carlisle después de casi 2 años de no saber nada de su familia, y ahora no solo lo había visto sino sabia donde Vivia, sabia donde encontrar a Edward, aquello me saco de mis casillas, haciendo mas fuerte el llanto, ¿quería o no quería verlo?,- Josh_ dije intentando controlar las lagrimas -Llévame a la casa, por favor sácame de aquí.

- Lo que tú quieras linda, lo que tú quieras

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Me acompañaron hasta mi coche los dos hermanos, intentaban convencerme en que les cobrara, pues parecía ser que no les gustaba deberle favores a nadie. Yo no podía prestarles la atención debida, pues escuchaba los sollozos de Bella, aquello me partía el alma, si hubiera sabido q era ella tal vez,,, no, inmediatamente negué ese pensamiento, de todas formas hubiera acudido.

Me despedí de los jóvenes y subí al coche, tenia q pensar muy seriamente como manejar esta situación, Edward estaba acabado, y si se enteraba q la persona que atendí era Bella, no dudaría en venir a verla, sabia como le estaba costando a mi hijo el estar alejado de ella, tal vez el destino si estaba escrito y ellos tendrían q reencontrarse tarde o temprano.

Me lleve un buen susto cuando la vi en aquella cama sangrando, tendría que eliminar aquel pensamiento de mi cabeza para que Edward no se volviera loco, me preocupaba el hecho que Emmett hubiera visto a Bella, espero que no sea inconsciente y le diga a Edward que la ha visto, es una suerte q Rosalie estuviera con el, ella sabrá controlarlo.

- Carlisle_ la voz de mi segundo hijo me distrajo de mis pensamientos, vi hacia enfrente y me encontré con el coche de Rosalie, orille mi coche y baje

-Emmett

- Rosalie no me deja llegar a la casa, a que no sabes a quien vi.

- Lo se, acabo de estar con ella_ la cara de mi hijo era de sorpresa

- Como, la viste, entonces q esperas hay q decirle a Edward

- Emmett… tenemos q pensar muy bien.

- Q hay q pensar, Bella esta aquí,

- EMMETT_ oí decir a Rosalie. – Q acaso no lo entiendes, todo el esfuerzo que le a tomado a Edward, no podemos llegar y decírselo de un jalon.

- Rose tiene razón, hay que pensar bien como se lo vamos a decir y preveer cual va a ser su reacción.

- Hay q llamar a Alice, seguramente ella ya vio algo.

Vi como Emmett se apresuraba llamar a su hermana, no sabia con exactitud que era lo que le iba a deparar el destino a mi hijo, sabia que a Bella tampoco iba a estar bien, quien lo iba a imaginar depuse de dos años, las cosas parecen regresar a donde se quedaron,

**FIN. Capitulo 3 "Después de dos años…"**


	5. Noticias

**Capitulo 4 "Noticias"**

Como siempre encerrado en mi habitación, hoy no difería a los otros días, solo observaba la inmensidad del cielo estrellado, esas pequeñas muestras de luz en esta inmensa obscuridad, para variar me encontraba solo en la casa, Esme, Jasper y Alice se encontraban de caza desde hace 2 días, Emmett y Rosalie hacia horas habían salido a probar las mejoras del convertible, Carlisle fue el único q se había quedado conmigo, pero tras recibir una llamada tuvo que salir urgencias a atender a una chica se descalabro en una fiesta, era una suerte q estuvieran en la zona, me pidió que lo acompañase para ayudarle, sabia que no me necesitaba lo único q quería era q saliera de la casa pensó que seria buena idea empezar a ejercer lo que estudie de medicina, pero no tenia ganas, además estar entre humanos ebrios no me hacia muy feliz.

Regrese a casa después de casi año y medio de estar viviendo lejos, mis hermanos como mis padres insistieron en que volviera, al final accedí a volver aunque no hay cambio alguno, en ocasiones toco el Piana para tranquilizar a Esme, se que no logro convencerla, Mis hermanos querían q volviera al colegio, q rehiciera mi vida pero simplemente no puedo o mas bien no quiero, Alice me reprocha mi comportamiento se q ella sufre al igual que yo, prometió no volver a interferir y no ver en su futuro, hasta el momento lo ha cumplido para mi sorpresa.

En ocasiones me pregunto que estará haciendo, que abra hecho con su vida, ya termino la preparatoria, lo mas seguro es que allá entrado a una universidad donde siempre brille el sol, tal ves este en florida con su madre, "Bella, no sabes cuanto te extraño" solo soy capaz de verte através de mis recuerdos, aun sigo sin comprender como fuiste capaz de creerme, como fuiste capas de creer semejante blasfemia, "que no te quería" ¿como?, no lo puedo comprender, tu que eres mi universo, mi todo, tu mi único amor, supongo q merezco este castigo por amarte de esta manera.

Seguía observando como iba aclarando la noche, me preguntaba por que tardaban tanto mis hermanos así como Carlisle, quizá la herida de la chica fue grave y tuviera que acompañarla hasta el hospital, El sonido del móvil me distrajo.

-Si_ no puse atención al numero, me sorprendió oír la voz de Esme.

- Edward, querido ¿esta Carlisle contigo?

-No, salio hace rato, por que sucede algo

-Es que Alce vio….

- Que fue… le sucedió algo a Carlisle_ de pronto oí como alguien tomaba el celular

- Edward_ oí la voz de Jasper- hace cuanto que se fue Carlisle

- No lo se, como dos horas- odiaba que no me dijeran las cosas- Jasper le sucedió algo a Carlisle

- No, a el no le paso nasa

–Jasper no entiendo a que te refieres…_No entendía a que se refería con que a el no le ocurría nada, entonces a quien

- Ya vamos para la casa, Emmett y Rose están contigo

- No, Jasper dime de que va todo esto, estas comenzando a irritarme

- Te lo explico cuando lleguemos_ y se corto la comunicación

No entendía q ere lo que sucedía, era un fastidio q por teléfono no pudiera oír los pensamientos de las personas, que fue lo que vio Alice, por que se comunico conmigo y no directamente con Carlisle, tendría q ir a buscarlo para ver si se encontraba bien, no estaba muy lejos así que seria fácil encontrar su rastro, cuando estaba dispuesto a salir volvió a sonar el teléfono, esta vez era Carlisle el que llamaba.

-Carlisle te encuentras bien

- Si por que la pregunta

- Acaba de hablar con Esme y Jasper, dicen q Alice vio algo

- Te dijeron que fue_ la voz de Carlisle sonaba preocupada

- No dijeron nada, solo que ya venían para acá

- OK

- Estas seguro q no paso nada_ no se por q pero tenia la ligera sospecha q me estaban ocultando algo

- Seguro, ya vamos para la casa_ el plural me sorprendió

- ¿Vamos?

- Si, me encontré en el camino con Rose y Emmett

- Tardaste en regresar, como esta tu paciente, creí q habían tenido q hospitalizarla. _ quería sacarle la mayor información posible para poder hacer mis deducciones.

_ No, ella esta bien, solo fue el golpe en la cabeza_ el tono que empleo me sorprendió, como si quisiera aparentar tranquilidad

_ Mmm... bueno entonces aquí los veo

******************************************************************

Edward era demasiado perspicaz, ya sospechaba q le ocultábamos algo, voltee a ver a mis otros dos hijos q seguían esperando.

- Jasper hablo con Edward

- y que le dijo

- Afortunadamente nada Emmett parece ser que van a esperar a que estemos todos

- ¿Quieres que vuelva a llamar? Parece ser que ya tienen recepción los teléfonos, hace rato no conecto la llamada.

- No, si ellos no llamaron ha de ser por algo

- Entonces_ intervino Rose- Que hacemos, los esperamos aquí, o nos vamos a la casa

- Vámonos a la casa ya le dije a Edward que íbamos para allá, si ve que nos tardamos es capaz de venir a buscarnos y si llega a encortar la esencia de Bella, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hará.

Los chicos lo pensaron un rato y por fin vi como Rosalie caminaba hacia su choche, Emmett aun seguía frente de mi.

- Carlisle esto es una tontería, no se por que estamos haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, que hay de malo que Edward se entere q Bella esta aquí, eso lo hará volver, dejara de estar deprimido todo el tiempo y volverá a ser el mismo, podrá ser feliz junto a su amada.

- Emmett… no estoy diciendo que no le vayamos a ocultar a Bella esta aquí, sino intento preveer como va a reaccionar, imagínate que llegas y le dices que has visto a Bella y si luego yo le digo que fue la paciente que atendí y que tuve coser por que se abrió la cabeza, Edward no se detendría a pensarlo e iría a buscarla, además tanbien esta Bella, debiste de ver su cara cuando me vio, parecía q el mundo se le derrumbaba, entiende Emmett que no solo estamos hablando de Edward, también hay que pensar en Bella. Es por esa razón que hay que manejar esto con mucho cuidado, para que tu hermano no reaccione inconcientemente, Hay q decírselo de cierta forma para que el lo piense bien y si decide volver con ella que sea por que esta 100% convencido, no quiero verlo sufrir ni tampoco quiero q vuelva a lastimar a Bella.

- Y ¿como piensas decírselo?

- No se hijo, no lo se, por favor trata de no pensar en ella, quieres

- Lo intentare

Vi como se daba media vuelta y se alejaba, sabia q le costaba mucho trabajo aceptar lo que le decía, si no hubiera sido por Rosalie, hubiera ido corriendo a contarle todo a Edward sin importar nada.

Regrese al coche y lo puse en marcha, sabia que esto iba a acabar bien ¿Cómo? Aun no lo sabia, pero algo me decía que esto nos cambiaria para bien

* * * * * * * * * * ** * ** * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * *

La aurora comenzaba a brillar la forma en que el lago reflejaba los primeros rayos de luz se veía precioso, sabia que algo se traían entre manos por eso decidí espéralos en el jardín del lago, así cuando llegaran podría oír lo que estaban tramando, pude escuchar los neumáticos de los coches estaban a menos de un kilómetro de distancia, maximice mi atención en las mentes que se aproximaban para poder escuchar algo. Rose solo se pavoneaba de ser la mejor arreglando coches, no entendía por que Emmett quería saber cuantos vasos e cerveza se necesitaban para embriagar a alguien, por ultimo Carlisle se preguntaba que habría sido la visión de Alice, esto definitivamente no era lo que me esperaba, creía q ellos sabían algo pero al parecer no, solo que estuvieran intentando engañarme.

Vi como los dos autos entraban al garaje a toda velocidad, luego pude ver a Carlisle salir y dirigirse a mi dirección.

-"Hijo"

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada Edward, solo quería platicar contigo si no es mucha molesta_ al acercarse a mi tomo mi hombro y me vio fijamente a los ojos

- Hijo tu no ere feliz _ no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, sabia q se preocupaba por mi, no le gustaba ver como me comportaba, eso le partía el alma- Mereces ser feliz nuevamente, Edward , debes serlo, tienes que serlo_ su determinación me sorprendió, el sabia lo que yo mas quería, alce los hombros y retire la mirada, sabia lo que quiera, pero no iba a ir a buscarlo, hice la promesa de no volver y no quebrantaría aquel juramento, aunque eso me matara-

-"hijo"_ oí el pensamiento de mi padre- No puedes engañar al destino, si algo ya esta escrito, por mas que quieras intentar evadirlo el encontrara la manera de hacerte frente para que lo sigas_ aquello me hizo volver la cara y míralo ¿que intentaba decir?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- "Te quiero hijo"_ fue todo lo que pensó, volteo a ver a los recién llegados hasta ese entonces me di cuenta que estaban Alice, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett atrás de Carlisle.

Sus pensamientos eran confusos no pude ser capaz de hilar el sin fin de sentimientos que expresaban todos, pensamientos de alegría por parte de Alice, Emmett y Esme, indiferencia y algo de alivio por parte de Rosalie y Jasper estaba intentado de contralar mis emociones no entendía por que quiera que estuviese tranquilo, oí la melodiosa voz de Alice que se acercaba a mi con una ancha sonrisa.

- Edward la espera a terminado

- A que te refieres Alice_ intentaba controlar muy bien sus pensamientos.

- Te tengo nuevas noticias_ y ahí fue donde vi todo los pensamientos de Alice, Emmett y Carlisle

Bella había vuelto, o mas bien se encontraba en la misma ciudad que nosotros, Alice había visto a Bella asistir a una fiesta en esta zona, luego las imágenes se volvieron caóticas, pude ver a bella tropezando, cayendo y luego a Carlisle curarla cuando ella estaba inconsciente, eso me asusto bastante, luego los pensamientos de Emmett me distrajeron de los de Alice, vi a una Bella recostada en el césped con un ligero aroma a alcohol en su piel y sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, Emmett se preguntaba cuanto habría tomado para estar en ese estado, se reía al ver q había cambiado, los recuerdos de Carlisle fueron los q mas llamaron mi atención, la chica q había atendido era ella, imaginar q pude haberla visto si no me hubiera rehusado a acompañarlo, un fuerte dolor en mi pecho me hizo retroceder de todo aquello, los ojos llenos de lagrimas de Bella, me estaban matando, ¿Por qué lloraba?. Estaba confundido y sentía q todo a me daba vueltas, sabia que físicamente era imposible, todo era meramente psicológico, de pronto sentí una oleada de tranquilidad proveniente de Jasper cerré los ojos e intente pensar con claridad.

- Ella se encontraba aquí, a eso se refería Carlisle con lo de burlar al destino, yo me fui pero va a estar donde yo este, sentía felicidad, alegría, nostalgia pero a la vez tristeza, miedo odio.

- Edward_ la voz de Carlisle me hizo voltear a verle- hijo…_ se que seguía hablando pero era incapaz de prestarle atención, es que simplemente no lo creía, Bella estaba aquí, volvía a sentir mi corazón, mi obscuridad comenzaba a aclarar, era como volver a ver la luz después de estar inmerso en lo mas profundo de las tinieblas, de pronto mi raciocinio volvió a mi y pude pensar con claridad, ella había sufrido un fuerte golpe…

- Carlisle_ parecía que lo había hecho interrumpir en lo que decía- Ella… Bella como se encuentra, esta bien, curaste sus heridas_ la angustia se apodero de mi.

- Vaya parece que por fin despertaste_ oí como me abrazaba Alice y se reía – te extrañe tanto hermano.

- Ella esta bien, completamente fuera de peligro

- Quiero verla_ ya no me importaba si había jurado estar lejos de ella, era claro que era incapaz de cumplir aquello, la amaba demasiado.

- Edward no creo q eso sea posible

- Pero por que Carlisle_ no los comprendía en absoluto, por q me lo negaban.

-Edward cálmate, en primer lugar por que ella ya no se encuentra en esa casa y segunda no puedes aparecerte así de la nada, nada mas por que si, recuerda que han pasado dos años

- Alice…_ no entendía a mi familia y menos a Alice, ella también tenia las mismas ganas de verla.

- Ella se va a Forks el próximo lunes.

- Entones voy a ir a verla allá

- NO, estas LOCO, eso avivara los feos recuerdos, deja q lo piense, ella no es ninguna tonta, si ya vio a Emmett y a Carlisle, lo mas probable es que espere encontrarse contigo

- Cuando podré verla_ vi como lo medito un poco

- Regresa en dos semanas, empezando junio, vamos Edward si te esperaste casi dos años que son dos semanas mas.

En cierto sentido tenia razón pero y si ella no quería verme, el sentimiento de dolor volvió a mi.

- Si me estoy haciendo falsas ilusiones, yo quiero verlo pero…_ no pude terminar.

- No lo creo hijo, ella me pidió que los saludara a todos, me pareció que eso era mas con respecto a ti.

- Carlisle no puedes saber lo que ella piensa, ni si quiera yo lo se.

- OH vamos Edward, arriba esos ánimos, si ese es el caso vuelve a conquistarla, ya sabes lo que dice, donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan.

Emmett me dio un fuerte sacudido y me sonrío, en verdad apreciaba tenerlo como hermano.

-Tienes razón

- Alice cariño que futuro es el q puedes ver_ pregunto preocupada Esme

- No lo se como ella aun no ha tomado una decisión todo es muy borroso, confuso, no puedo decir nada hasta que la decisión sea tomada, pero tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto.

Sabia q mi familia estaba feliz, de verme sonreír nuevamente, Jasper me daba la Bienvenida, y me daba las gracias por hacer que Alice volviera a tener su excesivo entusiasmo, hasta Rose estaba contenta con mi cambio, esto me recordaba a la primera vez que me di cuenta que amaba a Isabella Swan, aquella noche en su habitación cambio mi vida, y ahora en este amanecer parecía que volvía aquella felicidad que sentía perdida.

- Ahora solo hay que planear bien su recuentro_ vi el entusiasmo escrito en la cara de Alice y me mostró su maravilloso plan, era algo descabellado pero me gustaba, me preguntaba q cara pondría Bella al ver aquello, tenia tantas ganas de verla que no podía esperar ni un minuto mas.

**FIN. Capitulo 4 "Noticias"**


	6. Aeropuerto

**Capitulo 5 "Aeropuerto"**

Josh insistió en acompañarme al aeropuerto, por mas que le dijese que me encontraba en perfecto estado no hubo poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer, sigo sin comprender como fui capaz de sobrevivir semejante suplicio, aun no puedo creer que todo eso pasara en tan solo un día, tenia que pensar con detenimiento los hechos ocurridos, daba gracias a mis dos semanas en Forks eso me daría tiempo de aclarar mis ideas.

Faltaban 2 horas para la salida de mi vuelo, mientras descansaba en una de las mesas del área de comida, esperaba a que Josh llegara con los cafés, estaba completamente distraída, jugueteaba con el ziper de mi chamarra y debes en cuando tocaba la herida de mi cabeza, quien iba a imaginar que por aquella caída, vería de nuevo a Carlisle.

- En que piensas_ dijo Josh acercándome un vaso de café

- En nada, oye q crees que diga mi padre cuando me vea llegar con la cabeza vendada

Lo pensó un minuto – Seguramente no le extrañara, si conoce tu historial de equilibrio dará con la respuesta correcta.

- JA… JA… q gracioso Josh

- ¿Qué?, es la verdad, o acaso prefieres decirle que te emborrachaste y q por eso tienes un golpe en la cabeza

Le puse mala cara – Si claro le diré, "Charlie, mi "mejor" amigo me emborracho y por culpa suya estoy así"

- OYE ahora si me vas a echar la culpa, ayer me juraste que no tenia nada q ver conmigo, quien te entiende.

- Pues si, ahora te culpo

- Eres mala, muy mala Bella_ y puso su carita de niño triste y abandonado

- Josh quita esa cara quieres y deja de decirme así

Hizo una cara de puchero y comenzó hacer ruidos de sollozos

- Esta bien_ dije enfadada- Haz lo que quieras

Se le ilumino la cara como a un niño cuando ve sus regalos de cumpleaños – Oye en verdad no puedo acompañarte, es que tengo muchas ganas de conocer a tu papa, y a tu amigo indio, como se llama ¿Jaco?, nunca he conocido a un indio de reserva

- Se llama JACOB y no es ninguna atracción turística y por enésima vez NOOO, Josh quiero estar tranquila en mi casa, sin molestias, entiendes.

- Pero dime que voy hacer sin ti estas dos semanas, me voy aburrir horrores.

- En primera no soy tu chiste OK, segunda aun tienes que presentar exámenes finales, lo recuerdas, y tercera puedes conquistar a muchas chicas del campus aun no llevas ni la mitad.

- Bella pero en q concepto me tienes, enserio, contigo de amiga para que quiero enemigos_ me vio durante un tiempo bastante largo intentando leer algo en mi- Claro ya entendí_ dijo en tono burlón- me echas en cara que no soy tan brillante como tu, pues si, como la ñoña exento todos los finales ahora se burla de los q tenemos intelecto promedio_ dijo ofendido.

-Josh q patético eres, no me estoy burlando de nadie, deja de comportarte como un niño de primaria

- No me comporto como niño es la verdad, lo bueno es que te voy a tener de regreso para principios de junio así tendrás tiempo de planear mi fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños

- Oye no se supone q si es sorpresa tu no tienes q saber nada_ le dije con cara de asombro en verdad este chico era raro- Además quien te crees, si por mi fuera regresaba hasta Agosto, recurada que tengo q cumplir el servicio por la Beca.

- Si, si, lo se, soñar no es pecado, tu cumples los 20 hasta septiembre

- SI_ dije quejándome, solo de pensarlo me causaban nauseas – Q horror dos décadas, puaj.

- Cálmate no es para tanto, apenas a esta edad se empieza a vivir lo bueno

- Pues no me gusta.

- Cambiando de tema, fue una suerte q nos dejara salir ayer Robert de su casa, tenia todas las intenciones de no dejarte salir

- Si, no pensé q se pusiera tan pesado,_ aun recordaba la cara q puso cuando le dije que me quería ir, se puso como un loco, litera, lo bueno es que entre Amber, Josh y Yo, logramos convencerlo que mi vida no corría riesgo.

- Sabes_ dijo Josh tomando un mechón de mi cabello_ me dio la ligera impresión de que le gustas mucho

- No, en serio_ dije levantando una de mis cejas

- Si, pero fue una muy ligera impresión.

- No se, quien sabe, no entiendo a los hombres_ dije levantado los hombros dando a entender q no me importaba.

- Hay Bella y que piensas hacer

- Yo nada, no me interesa.

- Como puedes decir que no te interesa, ni siquiera lo conoces lo suficiente, deberías intentarlo.

- Josh, parece como si no me conocieras_ dije viéndole directamente a los ojos

- Lo se y por eso te lo digo, es que después de ver como te pusiste cuando viste al doctor que…

Sabia lo que estaba pensando, baje la mirada y vi mi vaso vacío de café, no quería pensar, no aun.

- Bella, se que no quieres hablar de ello pero… oí duda en su voz_ que harás cuando lo veas, me refiero a tu ex.

En verdad no quería, aun no quería pensar en eso.

- Josh, no lo se, por favor podemos hablar de otra cosa

- Esta bien, pero tu piénsalo trata a Robert, tal vez eso te ayude a superar al otro.

Le mire irritaba- Sabes, no quiero ofenderte, pero creo q tu eres el menos indicado para decirme esto.

- Lo se, insisto tu y yo sufrimos una perdida enorme, Bella pero no es lo mismo a ti no te cambiaron por otra, el solo te dejo, piénsalo no es lo mismo.

-Que no es lo mismo_ dije exasperada- tu no viste su rostro, no sentiste la frialdad de sus palabras, eso… eso me destrozo Joshua_ cuando me di cuenta estaba parada gritándole y llorando, intente secarme las lagrimas pero no paraba de llorar, Josh se levanto y me abrazo.

- Lo siento, soy un idiota, no fue mi intención hacerte llorar, me perdonas.

- No… bueno, no se_ hacia mucho q no tenia aquellos arranques, me preguntaba si estaba así de sensible por todo lo que paso el fin de semana.

- Voy a echar de menos esos arranques tuyos.

- Cállate si quieres ser perdonado.

Me levanto la cara y sonrío, Josh podía sacarme de mis casillas, pero también sabia como reconfortarme, el sonido de su celular nos distrajo el lo saco y leyó un mensaje.

- Bella me disculpas un momento no tardo, _ dio media vuelta y se fue, no tenia ni idea a donde iba, no le tome mayor importancia, me dirigí hacia el baño para checar como estaba lo mas probable es que tuviera la cara toda roja por haber llorado, al verme en el espejo vi toda mi cara roja, tenia un aspecto horroroso, la venda alrededor de mi cabeza no ayudaba mucho a mi aspecto, remoje mi cara para q se quietara en enrojecimiento, en estos últimos años no he cambiado , mi cara estaba exactamente iguala a como recordaba, piel extremadamente pálida, ojos grandes color chocolate y boca y nariz pequeñas, era un rostro común, lo único que a cambiado es la forma de mi cabello, lo traía cortado en varias capaz y degrafilado, en estos momentos lo llevaba bastante largo ya casi por debajo de la cintura, me gustaba como se veía, pero ya iba a ser tiempo de darle una cortadita, cuando sentí q mi cara regresaba a su tono normal salí, camine hacia la zona de comida pero Josh aun no había vuelto así q camine alrededor de la sala de espera, me detuve en un local de libros y compre un titulo que llamo mi atención, me volví para regresar a la zona de restoranes no prestaba atención mas que al libro que traía en manos, de pronto el reflejo de un escaparate llamo mi atención, por el rabillo del ojo me pareció ver a Alice, me voltee de inmediato pero no había nadie, eso se me hizo de lo mas raro, giraba la cabeza para ver si podía encontrarla, al no verla pensé q lo mas probable era que todo aquello fuese una alucinación, seguí caminando volteando a ver a todos lados estando pendiente de todos los detalles, por una extraña razón levante la cabeza hacia el segundo piso y ahí estaba El, ¿era relámete el? Me detuve en seco, no estaba segura pues me tapaba un anuncio, era igual o mejor a como recordaba, su piel, su rostro todo era igual, sentí como mi corazón se agitaba de la emoción, empecé a tener dificultades para respirar, todo era igual, pero su cara, esa no era la cara que recordaba, parecía que estaba sufriendo como si algo le doliera, no paso mas de medio minuto, agite mi cabeza, iba a nombrarlo cuando la voz de Josh me distrajo, baje la mirada y vi como se acercaba Josh seguido por otras personas.

- A donde estabas, te he buscado por todas parte, por que no contestaste mi mensaje_ hizo una pausa al ver mi cara_ a quien miras, levanto la mirada al segundo piso, yo lo imite pero no había nadie,

- Es que vi… no pude terminar

- A quien viste

- A nadie olvídalo_ fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que detrás de el estaban Amber y Robert

- ¿Amber? ¿Robert?_ no entendía que hacían ellos ahí_ pero… que hacen aquí_ voltee a ver a Josh en busca de respuestas

- Es que los dos querían despedirse de ti

- Además de que me quería asegurar personalmente que te encontrabas bien ayer que te fuiste estabas muy mal_ dijo Robert con una picara sonrisa.

- Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse, estoy sorprendida, pero bien.

Después de aquel inesperado encuentro no tuve oportunidad de pensar en otra cosa, de vez en cuando veía a Josh recriminándole por que no me había puesto al tanto de la visita inesperada, después de un rato llego la hora de abordar el avión.

- Cuídate Isabella nos vemos en dos semanas

- SI, Amber nos estamos viendo

-Bueno chica guapa, espero verte pronto, estaré esperando cada día tu regreso.

- Ah…_ realmente no sabia como contestarle_ Bueno Robert nos vemos

- Cuídate linda_ se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Le conteste con una tímida sonrisa, no quería ilusionarlo pero estaba muy norteada como para contestarle adecuadamente.

- Extrañare cada minuto que estés lejos de mi_ dijo Josh con un tono de voz muy fingido.

- Cálmate dramático, créeme cada minuto q este lejos de ti, será mejor para mi_ dije guiñándole el ojo y sonriéndole

- Contesta mis mensajes

- No, gracias por el aviso para tener apagado el teléfono

- Eres mala

- Si soy muy mala y perversa_ le di un fuerte abrazo a mi amigo y dije a su oído_ creo que si te voy a extrañar_ le di un beso en la mejilla y me aleje de el.

- Sabes que te amo_ dijo en broma

- Si lo se, lastima q no sea mutuo_ dije entre risas, me despedí con la mano y me aleje de ellos, oí por detrás a Josh gritando

- Te estaré esperando_ alce mi brazo y lo sacudí en son de despedida

Camine el estrecho pasillo que conducía a la sala para abordar, tenia tantas cosas en que pensar…, me preguntaba si la imagen de Edward era real o era una ilusión, de todas formas aquel rostro no era el mismo, parecía q sufría por algo, eso hizo q tuviera un fuerte dolor en el pecho, por otro lado estaba Robert, parecía que no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, me preguntaba como le iba hacer para decirle que no.

Anunciaron mi vuelo y camine para poder abordarlo, aun faltaban 4 horas de vuelo para llegar a Forks. Me vino a la cabeza la pregunta que Josh, ¿Qué haría si lo vuelvo a ver? En ese momento no tenia la respuesta, tal vez en dos semanas podría tener la respuesta a esa pregunta.

**Capitulo 5 "Aeropuerto"**


	7. “Así fue como lo conocí”

**Capitulo extra "Así fue como lo conocí"**

Josh es un buen amigo, aun recuerdo la forma en que lo conocí, no puedo negar que fue muy "original".

Fue en el programa de asesorias que impartió la facultad para los de nuevo ingreso, Iba caminando hacia mi próxima asignatura cuando choco frente de mi, el iba corriendo por el pasillo y yo al dar la vuelta en la esquina nos estampamos, el impacto provoco que nos cayéramos, el se levanto tomo sus libros y salio corriendo de nuevo, yo apenas estaba asimilando lo ocurrido cuando lo vi alejarse a toda velocidad, me levante tome mi carpeta, el libro q estaba en el suelo y comencé a caminar preguntándome cual habría sido su prisa parecía q su vida pendía de un hilo si no llegaba a tiempo.

Al llegar a mi clase me di cuenta q el libro q tenia no era el mío, por suerte el profesor únicamente hablo sobre la dinámica de la clase, la bibliografía y el temario q se iba a estudiar durante el semestre.

Salí de la aula y me dirigí al estacionamiento tratando de pensar como iba a encontrar a aquel chico para que me devolviera mi libro, estaba pensando q las posibilidades eran pocas ya que existían mas de 3 mil alumnos en todo el campus, en ese momento como extrañe la reducida matricula de mi escuela en Forks, de pronto una voz de varón me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

- Hey tu, Isabella, devuélveme mi libro.

Gire automáticamente al oír mi nombre, el hecho de q alguien me llamara se me hacia de lo mas extraño pues no había entablado amistad con ningún compañero.

- ¿Si?_ Pregunte algo extrañada, venia caminando hacia mi un chico bastante guapo, era alto tal vez metro ochenta o mas, su tez era clara, ojos grises y una abundante cabellera negra sujeta por la nuca.

- Tu_ señalándome con la mano- Si tú la que se atravesó en mi camino esta mañana_ el tono q empleo era bastante grosero así que me hizo enfadar

- ¿Disculpa? Yo no me atravesé en tu camino, hasta donde recuerdo tu fuiste el q se estampo contra mi, además que yo no me lleve tu libro tu fuiste el que tomo el mío y a todo esto como es que sabes mi nombre

El me vio durante un momento saco un libro de se mochila, lo abrió y me lo mostró

- En la primera hoja esta escrito un nombre y la carrera, si tu nombre es Isabel Swan estudiante de letras y mi vista no me falla eres la misma con la q me tope en la mañana, así q lo único q hice fue preguntar en q salón estabas y esperar a q salieras_ en seguida me tendió el libro para que lo tomara

-Ten y déjame decirte que por culpa tuya estoy castigado por no tener el libro

Entre cerré los ojos y lo vi durante un momento intentando comprender aquel chico, decidí q no tenia importancia, parecía q solo quería llamar mi atención, solo tome el libro y le devolví el suyo, di media vuelta y camine hacia mi coche.

- Oye por cierto mi nombre es Joshua Fox, pero para ti soy Josh, espero nos volvamos a cruzar en el camino_ me grito

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿intentaba ser sutil con su coqueteo?, yo creo q no, voltee y le dije_ Pues mi nombre ya lo sabes y para ti solo soy Isabella y espero de todo corazón no volverme a cruzar contigo.

Después de ese día no lo volví a ver, fue hasta el comienzo oficial de las clases cuando descubrí que compartiríamos varias materias, yo pensaba ignorarlo pero para mi sorpresa el me hablo, desconozco en que momento le empecé a hablar y a llevarme con el; cuando me di cuenta ya era su amiga, me platico que el día q nos conocimos no fue coincidencia q ya tenia todo planeado para conocerme, pero al ver mi poco interés por el se arrepintió.

Al principio creí que era el típico chico que se ligaba a la chica que se dejase sin tomar en serio a ninguna, pero conforme lo fui conociendo me di cuanta q el conquistador que pretendía ser era pura apariencia, en realidad era un chico noble y con el corazón más grande de este mundo. Quería q las mujeres lo vieran así para no volver a enamorarse y no volver a sufrir por una.

El no me platico los detalles solo se que la mujer q el amaba con el alma, lo había engañado con un chico que el consideraba su amigo, dijo q eso le partió el alma, pues el la amaba demasiado, así q decidió que ninguna mujer le iba a engañar y por eso se comporta de esa manera con las mujeres, las ilusiona y luego las deja. No puedo decir q apruebo su comportamiento, de hecho le regaño cada vez q lo hace, pero también lo entiendo, se lo que es que te rompan en mil dedazos, yo no juego con los hombres, lo que hice fue reunir los pedazos rotos de mi corazón, encerrarlos en una caja fuerte y protegerlo con una gran muralla para que nadie mas pudiera entrar.

A Josh únicamente le dije que mi mas grande amor, nunca me amo como yo creía, el no me cambio, solo se fue y me dijo de frente que ya no me quería mas bien q nunca me amo.

Es por eso q quiero a Josh pues en cierto sentido los dos sufrimos del mismo dolor.

Los dos tenemos heridas q jamás sanaran, heridas que seguirán sangrando por la eternidad.

**FIN. Capitulo extra "Así fue como lo conocí"**


	8. 01 Memorias

_0.1. Memorias_

_¿Cuántos amigos se tienen en la vida? Uno, dos, cinco mil…._

_Ay quienes les faltan dedos para poder contarlos_

_O existen los que por el contrario, con una sola mano pueden nombrarlos_

_Yo me encuentro en los segundos, puedo decir q son 3, pero valen cada uno un millón._

_A mi me gusta pensar en las personas q entran en mi vida de 3 maneras_

_Las primeras son aquellas que solo están momentáneamente, como entran en tu vida así se van, no tienen mayor ciencia, aquí puedo catalogar a la mayoría de las personas q conocí en Phenix y Forks._

_Luego están los que tratas un poco más a fondo, el tiempo con el que convives con ellos es más largo, llegan a conocerte y tu a ellos, pero de igual manera salen de tu vida, únicamente sabes de ellos cada navidad o gracias a los e-mails, aquí pudrían entrar Jessica y Mick_

_Hasta que llegamos a los que considero realmente importantes los que dejan una marca imborrable en el corazón y aunque pasen los años y no los puedas ver cuando lo desees, siempre estarán ahí, Aquí se encuentra mi adorable y voluble licántropo Jacob, Mi querida amiga Ángela y por ultimo mi extrovertido y raro amigo Josh._

_No son muchos mis amigos, pero han sido las personas que sierpe han estado ahí cuando mas los necesito, han aguantado los días en que soy insoportable, tanto que ni yo me aguanto, las personas que han secado mis lagrimas y ofrecido su hombro para que lo moje hasta que se secan las lagrimas. Me han dado ese abrazo, que sin pedirlo me lo han dado sin la menor duda y han escuchado todo lo que he tenido que decir sin juzgar ni preguntar._

_Son diferentes, cada uno es especial a su manera y trato de devolverles de la misma forma todo lo que ellos me han dado a mí._

_Memorias Abril_


	9. “Amigos” JACOB

**Capitulo 6 "Amigos" JACOB**

El vuelo fue largo y pesado, al llegar Port Ángeles me llego el recuerdo de la primera vez que llegue a Forks a vivir con mi padre, el día para variar era nublado y con llovizna, nada raro para el lugar en el q me encontraba, tome un taxi al Salir del aeropuerto y me dirigí a Forks, mi llegada era una sorpresa para mi padre y Jacob, quería preparar todo conforme a mi plan, tenia de cómplice a Sue Clearwater ella tenia mas contacto con mi padre y Jacob, ella ayudaba a Charlie con la casa y la cocina, aun no me confirmaban nada, pero estaba casi segura que entre los dos había algo mas que una simple amistad, llegue a casa a eso de las 4, faltaban unas dos horas para que Charlie llegara a casa, telefonee a Sue para informarle de mi llegada y le di instrucciones para que llamara a papa y a Jacob, el plan consistía en que ella iba a citar a los dos en la casa, tras recibir una llamada extraña con referencia a mi, les iba a decir que parecía que había sufrido un accidente o algo por el estilo, q la persona que hablo no dejo mayor información y q estaba muy preocupada por mi.

La cara de mi padre como de Jacob no tenia precio cuando me vieron en la casa.

-BELLA_ Dijeron los dos al unísono

- Wow no sabia q tuvieran tan buena sincronía_ dije riéndome

- Hija_ mi padre corrió abrazarme- tesoro que haces aquí

- Si quieres me voy por mi no hay problema_ dije con un tono de enojo e inferencia

- NO_ Alego rápido mi padre- Claro que no quiero q te vayas pero y ¿la escuela?

- Me tendrás aquí por dos semanas_ al oír aquello se le iluminaron los ojos y me volvió abrazar

_ En serio hija o por dios te he extrañado tanto

- Yo también

Luego llego el turno de Jacob que casi aventaba a mi padre cuando me vio, por suerte se contuvo

- Bella estas aquí_ me abrazo con sus enormes brazos y me cargo

- Jacob seré solo una ilusión si no me sueltas, me… estas… asfixiando.

- Q felicidad tenerte nuevamente aquí_ por fin me bajo y soltó, tenia q levantar mucho la cabeza para verle, media un poco mas de dos metros, me daba risa como su cabeza rozaba el techo de mi casa.

La cena fue divertida, Sue me preguntaba por la escuela y mis compañeros de clase, Charlie dejo de ver un partido por estar conmigo eso me halago mucho, Jacob ya estaba por terminar la prepa y se reía al ver q tenia una amiga cerebrito, me pidió q bajara al día siguiente a la Push para poder platicar todos los pormenores, estaba seguro q Embry como Quil también se emocionarían al verme, todo era demasiado irreal, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquella casa, como si jamás hubieran salido por esa puerta hace ya un año, el tiempo se nos paso volando ya era muy tarde cuando se fueron Sue y Jacob.

-Bella_ me llamo mi padre cuando me disponía a subir a mi habitación

- Q sucede papa

- Te caíste otra vez verdad

- Si _ era demasiada obvia mi venda como para q preguntara, ni siquiera Jacob saco a relucir el tema.

- ¿Cuando sucedió? Parece reciente

- El fin de semana q acaba de pasar, me caí en la casa de una amiga

- No cambias hija, bueno descansa corazón y de nuevo gracias por la sorpresa.

- Buenas Noches Charlie_ dude en decirle q había vuelto a ver a los Cullen, mi padre sufrió en carne propia mi dolor y no quería que se preocupara por mi, mañana le platicaría lo sucedido a Jacob necesitaba sacarlo con alguien y quien mejor q el, el sabrá aconsejarme, mientras esta noche no pensaría nada.

Desperté temprano hice el desayuno para Charlie y para mi, me encanto la sensación de volver a casa, después de aquello como siempre mi padre se fue, era demasiado temprano como para bajar a la Puch, decidí dar un paseo en mi vieja camioneta, pase por todo el pueblo realmente ahí nada cambiaba, sin darme cuenta fui alejándome de toda civilización, inconcientemente tome el camino que me llevaba a la finca de los Cullen, no me di cuenta hasta q estuve frente la casa. Después de su despedida únicamente pise aquella casa cuándo desperté del estado de zombi, en aquella ocasión me pareció el refugio perfecto para esconder vampiros y esta mañana aquel pensamiento cobro mayor fuerza, la vegetación del lugar se apodero de toda la casa aquella escena se veía lúgubre.

Me entro la curiosidad por saber como se encontraba por dentro, me acerque a la puerta y me di cuenta que no estaba cerrada con llave, gire la perilla y entre, todos los muebles se encontraban en su lugar los cubrían sabanas blancas, entre y comencé a husmear en la planta baja, el comedor, la cocina, la sala todo estaba exactamente en su lugar, me preguntaba por que nadie había entrado a hurtar algo de aquella mansión tan lujosa. Mi vista se detuvo en el enorme piano de cola, me acerque a él, quiete la sabana y me senté en el banquillo, aquel piano me recordaba tanto a Edward, recargue mi cabeza en el teclado y comencé a llorar, era horrible saber que lo tenia tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, ¿Que haría si lo volviera a ver? Por mas que daba vueltas a la pregunta no encontraba la respuesta, estaba enojada conmigo, como era posible que siguiera llorando por el después de tanto tiempo, jure que no volvería a derramar una lagrima por el y mírenme aquí llorando por alguien q me dijo q no me quería, me entro un coraje inmenso sabia que lo hubiera superado si no hubiera sabido nada de el, me levante de golpe del banquillo y esto provoco que cayera, se produjo un eco q hizo q me entrara tremendo escalofrío, era una tontería, esto no ayudaría aclarar mis ideas, me disponía a salir cuando oí un ruido procedente de la planta alta, ¿acaso esta alguien ahí?, me quede quieta un momento intentando escuchar algo mas que mi desbocado corazón, agudice mi oído y no se produjo cambio alguno, mire por ultima vez la estancia y me dirigí hacia la puerta, de pronto sentí como alguien me sujetaba por la espalda y me levantaba con facilidad, un grito ahogado salio de mi garganta, no podía ver a mi agresor me sujetaba con mucha fuerza, el pulso se me disparo, sentí cada latido desbocado de mi corazón, comencé a jadear y a forcejear para q me soltara pero no tuve éxito, el aliento del agresor rozo mi oreja y susurro '-Qué bien te vez_ me quede quieta, acaso se trataba de un vampiro, mi respiración como mi pulso se aceleraron, comencé a sudar en frío, esto era una mentira, "por que a mi, por que a mi" no paraba de pensar, luego sentí que algo rozaba mi cuello, cerré los ojos para esperar el fin pero nada sucedió, comencé a sentir un temblor por parte de mi agresor y una estruendosa carcajada rompió el terrible silencio.

- Que graciosa, JAJAJAJA, creí q te ibas a desmayar_ me soltó y se tiro al suelo muerto de la risa.

- Eres un IDIOTA Jacob, pero q diablos te sucede, pudiste haberme matado_ estaba q echaba chispas tenia ganas de aventarle algo, lo único que tenia a la mano era mi bolso así que se lo avente con todas mis fuerzas, el únicamente se cubrió la cara y siguió revolcándose en el suelo su actitud me hizo enojar mas

- Te juro que me las vas a pagar perro idiota

- Bella era una broma, oye te metiste al escondite de los chupasangre dime ¿a quien esperabas encontrarte? A caperucita roja no lo creo.

- Idiota_ levante mi bolso y Salí, el me alcanzo y me detuvo en la entrada

- Q sentida, no aguantas nada

- Suéltame

- No hasta q me perdones

- Eh dicho que no_ intente zafarme pero era demasiado fuerte_ Ya suéltame me lastimas_ aflojo sus manos pero no me soltó, al contrario hizo que girara para tenerlo de frente, tuve que levantar la cabeza para poder verle.

- Suéltame Jacob Black

- Solo si me perdonas

- … _ lo vi directamente a los ojos, lo pensó un rato y me soltó

- Esta bien, eso lo tomare como un si, ahora dime que estas haciendo aquí, por que no te fuiste directamente a la reserva

- Q te importa_ di media vuelta y camine hacia la camioneta tenia todas las intenciones de arrollarlo, el me gritaba a lo lejos

_ ¿Para que te haces esto? Tú mejor que nadie sabe que ellos no van a volver

Me gira de inmediato y le grite – Eso ya lo se, no tienes por que decirlo

- Entonces por que

- No lo se, cuando me di cuenta estaba frente a la casa y ¿tu? Q pretexto tienes

- Algo me decía que vendrías_ a pesar de este año de separación me seguía conociendo muy bien, conocía lo que pasaba por mi cabeza aunque yo no tuviera ni idea lo que el pensaba, camino hacia mi y me paso el brazo por el hombro

- Sigues igual de enana

- Jacob, no es mi culpa que seas un mutante de mas de 2 metros, deberían de estudiarte para poder decir que demonios eres

- jaja, tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que soy, no puedes negar que adoras a este hombre lobo, soy tu mejor amigo

- Bueno si me pones a escoger entre Josh y tu…_ hice un silencio largo- definitivamente prefiero mis libros.

- Oye no me compares con papel y tinta y como que Josh quien es ese_ dijo molesto

- Josh mi amigo de la universidad, ya te he platicado de el

- Ah…_ se quedo pensando- Yo soy tu mejor amigo recuérdalo, soy mucho mejor que el

- SI Jacob, lo que tu digas

Entre cerro lo ojos y me vio a la cara, no le gusta q tuviera otro amigo, padecía del mal de celos de amigos, lo mas chistoso es q ni lo conocía, de pronto tomo mi mano y me quito las llaves de la camioneta

- Ahora de castigo yo manejo_ empezó a balbucear algo q no entendí.

Cuando llegamos a la Push pase a saludar a Billy, luego nos dimos un paseo por la playa, me platico todas las cosas que ocurrieron en mi ausencia, Sam y Emily se casaron la primavera pasada, yo no pude asistir a la boda por que estaba en exámenes en ese entonces, me dijo que Emily ya estaba de encargo, Quil y Embry se la pasaban muy bien en la manada me dijo que ninguno de los 3 irían a la universidad se quedarían en la tribu al igual que Sam, me platico que extrañaba mucho a Leah, no la vería hasta Julio, pues aun no terminaba su semestre en la universidad, me dio mucho gusto que halla encontrado a su media naranja empezaba a preocuparme por que no se imprimía de nadie. Me platico que la forma en la que se imprimió fue de lo mas extraño, recordaba como antes leah le era completamente indiferente, me dijo q todo cambio en la boda de Sam, tanto el como ella fueron escogidos como padrinos de los novios, al terminar la celebración los padrinos tenían que hacer un rito para desearles felicidad a la nueva pareja y que de la nada surgió un click entre los dos y supo que ella seria la mujer con la que estaría todos los días de su existencia.

- Oye que loca manera de imprimirse, aun recuerdo cuando paseábamos en la playa y me decías q te caía mal.

- Si no se como era capaz de decir semejante patraña.

- Es un alivio para mi q ya no estés enamorado de mi

- Oye te sigo queriendo, no de la misma forma pero te sigo queriendo

- Si y doy gracias a eso, eras muy insistente tanto q molestabas

- Bueno, bueno y ha todo esto aun no has encontrado a alguien, Josh ese no te gusta

- ¿Qué? Josh, no como crees, es solo mi amiga

- Algún otro

- No, me temo q no… bueno…_ dude en decirle de Robert además no me interesa.

Seguimos caminando por la playa

-Oye quieres intentar salto de acantilado

- No gracias, después de q intervenirte esa vez ya no me quedaron ganas

- Aun lo recuerdas

-Si como olvidarlo, frustraste mi momento de diversión

- Oye imagínate si te hubieras aventado, no me lo quiero ni imaginar

- Lo más probable es que me rescataras si algo salía mal

- y si no, si no llegaba a tiempo, q tal y te ahogabas

- …, bueno no me avente así q no me regañes, jamás sabremos que hubiera pasado OK. (Nota de la autora: Yo si se, lean luna nueva jajaja)

- Bella te noto tensa, preocupada sucede algo.

No sabia que se me notaba tanto mi preocupación- Bueno Jacob…_ dude, como se lo iba a decir_ sabes el fine de semana me caí

- Eso es más que obvio tienes la cabeza vendada

- La persona que me curo…

- ¿Q? te hizo algo, suéltalo de una vez

- La persona que me curo fue Carlisle_ los ojos de mi amigo se abrieron por la sorpresa

- Te refieres al líder de…

Moví la cabeza afirmando

- Espera… ellos se encuentran en la misma ciudad que tu

- Eso parece

- TE PROHIBO que los vuelvas a ver_ dijo gritando, intentaba mantener la compostura para no entrara en fase- dime, dime como sucedió por q los vistes.

Le platique todos los detalles desde q empezó la fiesta hasta que se fue Carlisle, no le gustaba nada la idea de que supiera donde se encontraban

- Estoy confundida, no se que hacer

- Bella escúchame, tienes que alejarte de ellos, te causaron mucho daño, no entiendo por que estas confundida, todo esta clarísimo son peligrosos.

- Pero…

- No hay pero que valga, es mas no regreses quédate aquí, sabes que la manada te protegerá.

- No seas exagerado, no pienso dejar la escuela, no voy a salir huyendo.

Me puso mala cara, el realmente odiaba a los vampiros y mas a los Cullen debido a todo el daño que me causaron-

-Ya han pasado dos años desde la ultima vez q los viste, por lo que me cuentas fue pura coincidencia que vieras al líder, no te ilusiones no creo que los vuelvas a ver

- Si vuelvo a ver a Edward, como debería comportarme

- Bella_ oí la irritación en su voz

- Lo se, se que tienes razón tal vez no los vuelva a ver nunca mas, pero si lo veo, ¿Qué debería hacer'?

- Eres imposible_ oí un fuerte gruñido proveniente de su pecho- Ignóralo, desprécialo igual como el te desprecio a ti, si lo vez de frente pásate de largo, se fría con el, demuéstrale que no es nadie_ su voz parecía que destilaba acido, tanto que quemaba como el mismo fuego, yo no seria capaz de hacer lo que el decía, ¿o si?

Nos sentamos un rato sobre nuestro tronco, no se produjo comentario alguno después de lo que dijo, veía como se rompían las olas en las altas rocas del lugar, lo que me pedía que hiciera era una locura, tal vez evitarlo lo podía cumplir pero lo otro, no me sentía capaz de hacer algo como eso, Edward se mostró frío y distante cuando se alejo de mi, tal vez podría intentarlo con mucho esfuerzo de mi parte, nada me garantizaba que a el le importara mi comportamiento , el recuerdo del aeropuerto me vino a la mente, recordar aquel rostro afligido me causaba un tremendo dolor, "es solo una ilusión" me dije "solo eso, una ilusión, no era el Edward real"

Aun tenia mucho en que pensar, el contarle todo a Jacob me ayudo mucho, lo que el me dijo era una posible solución a mi problema, lo pensaría con detenimiento tal vez esa era la mejor manera de actuar.

**Fin Capitulo 6**** "Amigos" JACOB**


	10. Amigos ANGELA

**Capitulo 7 "Amigos" ANGELA**

Mi primera semana en Forks fue tranquila y sin incidente alguna, después de aquella platica con Jacob no volvimos a tocar el tema, me llevo a ver a los chicos, Quiel y Embry estaban igual de alucinantes que Jacob, casi todos los días bajaba a platicar con ello y a montar en moto, he de decir que la falta de practica provoco unas cuantas lesiones en el cuerpo pero nada grave, el domingo por la tarde recibí una llamada de Josh, quien me platico su semana con lujo de detalle estuve colgada del teléfono fácil 2 horas tuve que cortarlo alegando que tenia que preparar la cena, se despidió diciendo que me extrañaba y esperaba ya mi regreso, aun le seguía dando vueltas al asunto, era tan difícil saber que hacer, era horrible no tener una respuesta clara y por ende no saber como actuar, tenia que tomar una decisión rápida pues únicamente me quedaba una semana mas en mi adorable casa, no me gustaba que los días se pasaran volando, el martes por la tarde fui a comprar cosas para la casa, me encontraba en el área de frutas y verduras escogiendo unas cuantas verduras para el guisado q iba a preparar, estaba por tomar una lechuga cuando una mano se levanto y toco la mia en seguida me gire para ver a persona y me encontré con una chica de lo mas familiar.

- Bella_ la chica me examino por un buen rato

-¿Ángela?_ dije sorprendida

- Dios te dejaste crecer el cabello, te vez muy bien

- En serio_ me sorprendió su comentario_ tu te lo cortaste, recordaba muy bien su cabellera larga, ahora lo traía con fleco y con un corte cuadrado las puntas le llegaban por debajo de la barbilla.

- Si, cambie de estilo, pero dime que haces aquí, pensé que aun seguías en New Hampshire.

- Bueno es q termine antes los exámenes y me vine por dos semanas, estas es mi segunda semana aquí

- En serio, demonios de haberlo sabido, estas muy cambiada te vez muy bien

- Gracias, tu también te vez muy bien y ¿tu?, pensé que seguías en Seattle

- Yo también, termine antes los exámenes, voy a estar aquí hasta finales de Julio, pero por que te regresas tan rápido

- Es por la beca, tengo que cumplir con el servicio, no lo hice mientras estaba en clases, entonces sacrificare mis vacaciones para cumplirlo.

- Cierto, que ganaste la beca de excelencia, no ha de ser nada fácil, debes de estar muy estresada.

- Bueno si en parte, pero la paso bien

- Me da mucho gusto, oye hay que vernos antes de que te vallas para poder platicar tendidamente

- Claro Áng., cuando tú quieras

- Hay q vernos mañana, te parece, voy a estar sola en la casa, así q podemos quedar ahí si no tienes inconvenientes

- No claro que no, a que hora paso

- Te parece a las 2

- Si, entonces nos vemos mañana_ me despedí de mi amiga y me fui, me sentía tan bien de verla, casi no hablaba con ella, únicamente mediante correos tenia noticias de ella, sabia que ya había dejado al pequeño Ben, no me contó detalle alguno, me parecía que ya estaba saliendo con otro chico de su facultad, me daba algo de envidia ver que tan rápido se repuso de su antiguo novio yo pensaba que esos dos iban a durar hasta el altar, supongo que así es la vida, tienes q conocer a cientos de chicos para encontrar al que realmente te conviniera, no sabia por que yo no era capaz de poder hacerlo, tal vez Edward no era el indicado para mi y únicamente me aferraba a el, creo q después de todo si tengo serios problemas.

Llegue a mi casa y prepare la cena para Charlie, aun era muy temprano así que decidí subir a mi habitación a leer el libro que compre en el aeropuerto, no había tenido tiempo de leerlo en mi estancia aquí, me tumbe en la cama y comencé a leer, me incomodo la cama después de un rato, me recosté en el suelo de madera y seguí leyendo, sin querer estire mi brazo hacia unos de los costados de la pared y note una irregularidad en el suelo, eso me distrajo pues no eran buenas noticias, las duelas del suelo estaban empezando a romperse, me sorprendía q después de tantos años apenas se estuviera estirando la madera, con lo húmedo que es Forks era casi imposible que no sucediera eso, me levante deje mi libro y moví un poco mi cama, los tablones estaban un poco levantados, le diría a mi padre que tendríamos que cambiarlos si no queríamos que se pudriera la madera, con esfuerzos intente retirar uno de los tablones, me costo trabajo, pero logre arrancarlo, eran 5 los q estaban en mal estado, así que comencé a quitarlos uno por uno, cuando iba por el 4to me di cuenta que había algo ahí, tire de un jalon el tablón y me hinque para ver que era aquello, estaba envuelto como en una tela negra, se encontraba sucia por el polvo, me preguntaba q seria, hasta donde recordaba esa recamara siempre había sido mía y la casa era nueva cuando mis padres la compraron, así que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que tenia en manos, quite cuidadosamente la tela y pude ver lo que contenía dentro, lo solté de inmediato cuando los divise, el golpe provoco que la caja del Cd se abriera y sacara el disco q tenia dentro, no era cierto, esto era una mentira verdad, me quede con la vista perdida un buen rato, no lo creía, era imposible, los regalos de mi cumpleaños No, 18 estaban debajo de mi cama, pero ¿como?, ¿Por qué?, se suponía que Edward se los había llevado, o ¿no?, el me dijo que iba a ser como si nunca hubiera existido, por eso se los llevo, no entendía nada, me daba vueltas la cabeza que significaba todo esto, el disco, las fotos, los boletos, siempre los tuve, comencé a llorar al ver las fotos de Edward, primero estaba la foto q había tomado en mi cocina, su expresión era de felicidad, cuando juraba q el me amaba tanto como yo a el, luego la foto la foto q nos tomamos juntos después del desastre de mi cumpleaños su cara era diferente, fría, sin emoción, como si le incomodara estar cerca de mi, no entendía como en un día pudo haber cambiado tanto, las fotos lo decían no era mi imaginación, escuche llegar la patrulla de Charlie, tome las cosas las volví a envolver y las metí dentro de un cajón

- Bella ya llegue_ me seque las lagrimas y me dirigí hacia la sala corriendo.

- Hola papa, ahorita pongo la mesa y sirvo la comida_ me detuvo cuando me vio.

- Que tienes, por que estas roja, estuviste llorando_ oí la alarma en su voz

- AH es que las duelas de mi piso comenzaron a levantarse y como no tenia nada q hacer, púes empecé a quietarlas.

Vi duda en su cara_ déjame verte las manos

Le mostré mis manos, rojas y rasguñadas -Debiste espérame, pudiste lastimarte en serio, vamos a subir a ver como dejaste alla arriba

Subimos los dos y checo el piso _ No tenias por que levantarlas, solo era cuestión de acomodarlas, pero bueno esta bien, yo quitare la que falta y mañana arreglare esto de acuerdo.

- Si papa

- Hay bella, eres muy desesperada,_volteo y vio mi libro en la cama – Este es nuevo, te lo dejaron en la escuela

- No, lo compre cuando venia para acá, papa hoy vi a Ángela en el súper, quede en verla mañana

- Oh ella también se encuentra aquí, muy bien hija diviértete con tu amiga

Bajamos los dos y cenamos juntos, me ardían algo las manos por el esfuerzo, seguía confundida, pues no entendía por que estaban esas cosas en mi recamara, mi padre me noto extraña, no dijo nada, sabia q algo me sucedía pero no quería preguntar, al terminar estuve un rato con mi padre viendo un partido, realmente no me importaba de que fuese, únicamente quería tener la cabeza ocupada en otra cosa para no pensar, llego la noche y tuve q irme acostar, estaba tensa por todo aquello, abrí mi reproductor de cd y metí el disco q me habían regalado Edward y Alice, al comenzar la primera pieza comencé a llorar, era mi canción, la canción que Edward había compuesto para mi, era un mentiroso, me envolví en mis sabanas pues un frío horrible me recorrió el cuerpo, seguí oyendo el disco recordando cada una de las piezas, no entendía por que me hacia esto, era mas que masoquista me infligía a mi misma este dolor, tan fácil que era apagar el reproductor y tirar esas fotos, no se por que, pero no podía o mas bien no quería y así me perdí en la inconciencia.

Al despertar en la mañana sentí todo mi cuerpo entumecido, me dolía la espalda y la cabeza, saque el cd del reproductor de música y lo guarde, vi por un rato las fotos y los boletos de avión, estos ya habían expirado así q los rompí no tenia caso q los siguiera guardando, un fuerte golpe en mi ventana me distrajo me asome y era Jacob acompañado de Quil y Embry, abrí la ventana

- Q sucede Jacob

- Nada

- Entonces a que se debe su visita

- Es q en la mañana hablo Charlie con Billy y le comento lo de el suelo de tu recamara, yo me ofrecí amablemente arreglarlo

- Sabes como_ hasta donde yo sabia el era bueno para arreglar coches jamás me comento que también supiera arreglar pisos

- Mas o menos, por eso me acompañaron los chicos, tienes una cara fatal acabas de despertarte_ no me había dado cuenta que eran mas de las 10 de la mañana.

- Si mas o menos, suban_ vi como los tres chicos entraban a mi casa, busque algo que ponerme, rebusque en mis cajones, encontré un pantalón de mezclilla azul acampanado y me un suéter ajustado color chocolate, vi que aun no guardaba las fotos y las metí en el cajón antes de que subieran los muchachos.

- Q guardaste_ oí decir a Embry

- Unas fotos q me encontré,

- Donde están las duelas levantadas Bella,

- Debajo de mi cama_ Jacob se acerco y vio lo que había hecho

- Eres un desastre sabes.

- Si si, voy a cambiarme, no tardo,

Al salir de mi habitación vi a los tres chicos quitar con facilidad la duela que faltaba y comenzar a trabajar en poner las nuevas, después de cambiarme regrese a mi habitación y me encontré con la sorpresa que ya habían terminado.

- Wow, si que son hábiles y rápidos en estas cosas

- Claro es pan comido, no tuvimos dificultad alguna

- ¿Ya desayunaron?

- Si_ dijeron los tres_ pero seria bueno un tentempiés_ dijo Jacob

Bajamos los cuatro y preparamos el desayuno, los hombres lobos no comían, tragaban los condenados, tuve q hacer casi una caja de huevos para que se llenaran,

- Bella te noto rara, q tienes

- No puede dormir bien, me duele mucho la espalda, siento nudos

Jacob se acerco a mi y comenzó a darme masaje, se sentía tan bien

- Pues como te acostaste estas toda entumida

- No se Jacob

- Oye Bella, hoy vas a bajar también a la reserva

- No lo creo Quil quede en verme con una amiga

- En serio_ pregunto sorprendido Jacob

- Si, quede con Ángela, la voy a ver a las dos

- Es una lastima _dijo Embry

Se quedaron los tres conmigo hasta que me fui a ver a Ángela, me dijeron que hoy les tocaba patrulla, así que estarían ocupados, llegue a casa de Ángela antes de las dos, no quería incomodarla así que espere en mi coche hasta que diera la hora, ella salio antes y me invito a pasar.

- Disculpa se me hizo temprano,

- No te preocupes Bella, q bueno q viniste no se que iba hacer todo este tiempo sola en la casa.

Estuvimos platicando sobre a quienes seguíamos hablando y a quienes habíamos visto, yo realmente perdí contacto con la mayoría de mis amigos, de vez en cuando recibía cadenas por E- mail de Jessica y de vez encunado recibía correos de Mike, preguntando como estaba, pero de ahí en fuera nada mas, ella estaba casi en la misma situación que yo, solo q ella platicaba a veces con Jessica y Lauren, platicamos de la escuela, y nuestros amigos, me decía q le encantaba su carrera, ella estaba estudiando Finanzas, después de un rato me dijo que por que no íbamos a Port Angeles, q tenia muchas ganas de ver una película, pensé que era buena idea y fuimos, tardamos un poco en llegar por q la camioneta no daba para mas, después de la película fuimos a comer a un nuevo restaurante, la comida era muy rica, estábamos esperando a q nos atendieran para dar mesa, cuando unos chicos nos hablaron.

- Hola preciosas por que tan solas

Angela y yo los volteamos a ver, eran dos chicos que también esperaban para q los atendieran

- No estamos solas_ dijo Angela a uno de los chicos_ estamos esperando a nuestros novios

El chico se sorprendió y pidió disculpas, nos dieron una mesa en la planta alta y a ellos abajo así que ya no los volvimos a ver.

- Vaya Áng., si que has cambiado, ya no eres la chica tímida q conocía

- Tu crees, bueno yo siento q sigo siendo igual, es q me molesto q nos hablaran de esa manera.

Cominos y platicamos un poco, después de terminar hicimos sobremesa para seguir platicando.

- Sabes Bella me acorde cuando venimos a Port Angeles la primera vez, lo recuerdas

Como olvidar aquel día, fue cuando Edward me salvo de esos rufianes

- Si, claro q lo recuerdo

- Me sorprendió mucho verte con Edward Cullen, Jessica estaba q echaba chispas cuando los vio llegar juntos.

Le dirigí una sonrisa de melancolía,

- Oh, perdona no quería hacerte sentir mal

- No Áng., esta bien, es solo q aun sigue doliendo

- Pensé que ya lo habías superado, a finales del último año, te veías muy bien

- Yo también pensaba lo mismo pero ya vez q no, Angela, puedo hacerte una pregunta

- Claro, que sucede

- Ben esta en la misma universidad que tu verdad, como le hiciste para seguir viéndolo, después q terminaste con el.

Lo pensó durante un momento- Bueno al principio no fue nada fácil, me incomodaba verle, pero después pensé con detenimiento y me di cuenta que a pesar de q las cosas no funcionaron para nosotros existía un cariño de amistad, los dos pasamos por muchas cosas y tirarlas a la basura no era una buena idea, así que intente ser su amiga

- Y lo lograste

- Como te digo al principio fue difícil, los dos hablamos y decidimos q lo intentaríamos, ahora los dos somos muy buenos amigos, el tiene su novia y yo mi novio, es una relación muy bonita, me preguntabas eso por algo, o por alguien, acaso volviste a ver a Edward

-No, no lo he visto, pero hace poco me encontré con Carlisle y pues…_ no sabia como continuar

- Crees que podrías ver a Edward

- Si y la verdad no se como debería actuar, le platique a Jacob y me dijo que lo ignorase, yo no me siento capaz de hacerlo, aunque creo esa seria la mejor opción

- Bella lo que te comento tu amigo podría funcionar, pero tu y yo sabemos que el esta enamorado de ti y ese consejo es con maña.

Se me había olvidado que Angela estuvo conmigo cuando Jacob estaba detrás de mi, ella no sabia de la imprimación de mi amigo

-Ang creo que estas retrasada de noticias_ ella me vio con interés_ Jacob ya tiene novia y desde hace mucho, esta locamente enamorado de ella.

- En serio, parecía que el iba insistir hasta que le dieras el si

- Pues ya vez que no, entonces crees que seria lo más correcto, debería ignorarlo.

- No importa lo que yo diga u opine, lo q importa es que es lo que tu deseas

- No lo se, quiero verlo, pero tengo miedo aun recuerdo la ultima vez q lo vi, y no se como debería actuar

- Aun me cuesta creer que el actuara de esa manera, parecía que el te amaba en verdad

- Pues…_ el ver aquellas fotos me hizo pensar lo mismo, en uno estaba tan radiante y en la otra…

- Podrías intentar lo que hice con Ben.

Lo pensé durante un momento, tratar a Edward como un "amigo" nuestra relación jamás fue de amistad, ¿Podría tratarlo cono Josh o Jacob? No lo creí capaz aunque esta idea me gustaba más que la de Jacob.

Angela cambio de tema, siempre sabia cuando era momento de dejar el tema por la paz, después de un rato nos fuimos y la deje en su casa, me pregunto que día me iría y le respondí que el sábado por la mañana quedamos en vernos antes para despedirnos, llegue a casa y me encontré con Charlie.

- Bella te divertiste con Angela

- SI fuimos a Port Ángeles a ver una película y a cenar

- Que bien, Jacob hace rato dijo que ya estaba arreglado el piso de tu recamara.

-Si llego en la mañana fue muy rápido, bueno papa me despido estoy exhausta.

-antes de q te subas, te llamo un chico, pero le dije que habias salido

- ¿Quien era?_ a lo mejor fue Josh, pero porque no me marco al celular

- Creo que Robert

- ROBERT_ dije gritando- como demonios consiguió el teléfono

- Si tú no sabes menos yo, quien es ese

- El hermano de una compañera de clases_ me quede pensando en como consiguió el teléfono de pronto el nombre de Josh me vino a la mente, saque el celular y le mande un mensaje tenia que darme una buena explicación.

- Buenas Noches papa

- No te enojes hija, descansa

Entre a mi recamara y busque mi pijama y mi neceser de aseo pernal, comencé a bañarme con el agua calientita, estaba haciendo bastante frío, Charlie me llamo a la mitad de mi baño

-Bella te hablo un chico, creo q se llamaba Josh, dijo que mañana te hablaba y q no te enojaras con el.

- Solo te dijo eso

-Si_ parece q eres muy popular con los muchachos hija_ dijo entre risas

- Para nada, son una molestia

- Como digas, ya no te molesto

Salí de mi baño, me seque y vestí, después me fui a mí recamara, cheque mi celular y tenia un mensaje de Josh q decía:

"Bella ya se por q estas enojada, pero todo tiene una explicación, y cuando oigas la mía me comprenderás, descansa corazón, PD Tu papa es muy amable"

Acabe de leer el mensaje y le puse mala cara, no creía q existiera escusa suficiente para lo que acababa de hacer, apague la luz, conecte el reproductor y puse el CD de Edward, me fui acostar en mi cama y cerré los ojos, escuchando todas las melodías con detenimiento, tal vez me hacia falsas ilusiones y jamás volvería a ver a Edward, pero si lo veía, me gustaría hablarle, sabia q entre los dos jamás existiría una relación como la de antes, aunque tener su amistad seria algo.

No sabia que dolería mas, ser indiferente o pretender querer su amistad, por más q lo pensaba ninguna de las dos me convencía lo suficiente.

**Fin Capitulo 7 "Amigos" ANGELA**


	11. Amigos JOSH

**Capitulo 8 "Amigos" JOSH**

Estaba apunto de despertar, la alarma del reloj todavía no sonaba pero sabia que pronto lo oiría, estaba entrando en estado de alerta, oyendo y sintiendo los cambios del exterior, sentía frías las yemas de los dedos de las manos y pies, apreté fuerte los ojos quería volver a mi estado de inconciencia en donde no sentía nada de nada, de improviso me llego una imagen de lo mas extraña, eran de esos sueños que llegan de improviso de esos q puedes abrir los ojos en cualquier momento y recordar a la perfección lo que soñaste.

A lo lejos oía una hermosa melodía que no lograba reconocer, me encontraba en una habitación completamente obscura, vestía un vestido blando, traía el cabello suelto a pesar de estar encerrada una corriente de aire movía mi cabello, comencé a caminar, las dimensiones de aquel lugar eran raras podía ver la pared pero por mas que caminara no llegaba a ella, frente a mi aparecieron 3 puertas iluminadas por pequeñas lucecitas, arriba de cada puerta estaba escrito algo que no alcanzaba a ver, parecía una advertencia. Camine hacia la primera puerta pero como sucedió al principio no pude alcanzarla quise intentarlo con las otras dos pero el resultado fue el mismo, me frustraba no poder llegar a ninguna de ellas; la puerta de en medio se abrió y una luz cegadora hizo que cerrara los ojos cuando lo volví abrir ya me encontraba adentro. Era un día soleado podía sentir el calor del ambiente, vi a una pequeña niña jugando por un inmenso parque, una mujer iba detrás de ella, las dos estaban riendo y cantando; la imagen cambio de improviso y volví a divisar a la misma niña solo que esta vez la acompañaba un hombre, no se notaba la misma felicidad que antes, parecía enojada e inconforme con la situación en la que estaba, se encontraba sentada del lado del copiloto de un auto, el hombre la veía de vez en cuando y le sonreía ella lo imitaba aunque no era completamente sincera su alegría, al hombre parecía bastarle aquel gesto, de pronto todo se hizo negro no pude ver mas, la luz de un foco ilumino el lugar, estaba alumbrando una pequeña mesa, encima de esta había varias fotos me acerque y las tome, eran fotos de la niña con aquella mujer y hombre conforme las iba pasando la niña iba creciendo cuando logre reconocerla todo volvió a la obscuridad; me encontraba de nuevo el la habitación con las tres puertas, esta vez la ultima puerta fue la que se abrió, ocurrió lo mismo que en la primera al principio, esta vez pude identificar a la persona que estaba ahí, esa era yo, era cuando aun vivía en Phoenix, estaba sola, caminaba un largo corredor conforme iba avanzando iba creciendo hasta verme como luzco ahora, mi imagen volteo a verme y sonrió, el sueño dejo de estar en tercera persona y me volví protagonista de los acontecimientos, volví a revivir los momentos con Josh, las imágenes eran entremezcladas, la vez q lo conocí en las asesorías, las peleas, los trabajos, la fiesta, luego reviví momentos con Angela, llamadas por teléfono, la vez q la conocí en la cafetería, la vez que me dio la bienvenida cuando regrese del estado de zombi, luego llego el turno de Jacob, el día q lo conocí en la playa, el baile de fin de curso, los días sin fin en su garaje, su sonrisa, su imagen como lobo, las imágenes comenzaron a mezclarse con los tres, creando un collage sin fin después todo se volvió borroso, había imágenes con Edward y su familia, estas no lograba distinguirlas también como las anteriores, la luz se apago y regrese a la habitación obscura, esta vez la primera puerta fue la que se abrió, esperaba el mismo inicio que las otras dos, esta vez la luz era indefinida, en esta puerta pude entrar caminando, no era muy diferente que afuera, en esta la luz alumbraba dos sillas que estaba de espaldas a mi, me acerque para ver quienes estaban sentados ahí, algo me decía que conocía a esos dos individuos pero no lograba distinguirlos, me acerque mas, estaba apunto de estar a su altura y la imagen cambio, volví a escuchar la melodía del principio, esta vez pude verme en medio de las dos sillas, estaba con los ojos vendados, los labios tapada y las manos atada una a cada lado de las sillas, los hombres seguían sentados ahí, por mas que los veía no lograba reconocerlos, luego me di cuenta que estaba encima de una balanza y los hombres eran el peso de cada lado, al principio estaba firme pero conforme paso el tiempo empezó a ladearse de un lado a otro, no entendía que era lo que sucedía, era un sueño de lo mas extraño, la melodía comenzó a transformarse cada vez se parecía al sonido de un teléfono, regrese a mi estado consiente abrí los ojos de un jalón y escuche la melodía de mi celular, me levante rapidísimo y lo tome del buro, el movimiento brusco hizo que me dieran vueltas la cabeza.

-Diga_ dije en tono soñoliento.

- Hasta que te dignas a contestar, cuantas veces tenia que marcar otras cincuenta veces_ distinguí irritación y enojo de mi interlocutor_ tampoco contestabas en tu casa.

- ¿Que quieres?_ dije tirándome en mi cama y tapando mi boca con la almohada.

- No me digas que sigues dormida ya son mas de las 12:00 del día_ el comentario me tomo por sorpresa, me levante y tome el reloj, eran pasadas de las 12, no lo podía creer, juraba que estaba apunto de despertarme hace 5 min, lo mas probable es que me quede dormida otra vez y sin querer apague el despertador

- Bella sigues ahí

- Si Josh, me sorprendió la hora pensé que era más temprano

- No tienes porque decírmelo se te oye, pensé que no querías contestar mis llamadas_ ese comentario hizo q recordara la noche anterior, me senté en la cama y comencé hablar.

- Gracias por recordármelo, porque le diste el número de mi casa a Robert y no quiero excusas

- Te digo la verdad si prometes tomarlo con calma y no enojarte

- No prometo nada, enojada ya estoy, si no me dices le hablo a Robert y le pregunto

- No por favor, se supone que yo no te lo di

- Josh…, eres el único que tiene el número además de la escuela, no soy tonta.

- Tienes razón, antes debo explicarte lo que pasó para que sepas por que tuve que darle tu número.

- Que hiciste Josh_ eso de que paso algo no me gustaba nada, en que lío se habría metido esta vez.

- Como empezar…_ oí nervios en su voz

- Por el inicio seria la mejor manera.

- Ok te lo resumo, fui a ver a Amber a su casa todo normal tu sabes después se calentaron las cosas y luego Robert.

- No me digas que los vio_ esta sorprendidísima pero como se le ocurrió.

- Bueno casi

- Define ese casi, si o no

- No, bueno estábamos casi

- Josh te pasas, no tienes nada de respeto por la casa de los demás, yo que tengo que ver en todo esto, eso no explica por que le diste mi tel. a Robert

- Ahí esta la cosa, cuando me vio Robert se puso furioso, casi me golpea, le dije q mis intenciones eran buenas con Amber

- Y los son Joshua_ lo conocía muy bien

- Me vas a dejar terminar o me vas a regañar

- Esta bien y luego

- Al principio no me creyó lo hubieras visto se puso peor que cuando le dijiste que te querías ir de su casa después del accidente y luego…, lo interrumpí.

- Ve al grano

- Le dije que le iba ayudar para que tuviera una cita contigo

- ¿Que hiciste que?, pero como pudiste, Josh eres un…

- Me dijiste que fuera al grano, por eso le di tu teléfono

- Pero tú…_ esta privaba del puro coraje_ Yo que tengo que ver en tus problemas. ¿Por que lo hiciste?.

- Por que si no le decía ese tipo me iba a romper un brazo, de esa forma lo pude calmar, sabias que es luchador olímpico, pudo matarme de haberlo querido.

- Pues si no lo hizo lo hare yo_ estaba tan enojada que empecé a llorar del coraje, colgué el teléfono y lo apague, que demonios tenia en la cabeza, me levante y me puse lo primero que encontré, tenia q calmarme pero no sabia como.

Yo creía que mi único problema era el asunto de Edward pero con lo que hizo Josh… sentía los nervios de punta, ya no quería regresar, tenia ganas de quedarme en mi casa, quería olvidarme de todo, la escuela, Josh, Robert incluso Edward, me detuve en ese nombre, si incluso de Edward, llore por el, casi me meten a un hospital psiquiátrico por su culpa y en vez de disfrutar mis dos semanas de vacaciones como son debidas me estuve rompiendo la cabeza pensando en como debía actuar ante el, al carajo Edward Cullen, si lo volvía a ver, que cada vez pensaba que era imposible, lo ignoraría, tenia razón Jacob, si quería hablarme que le costara, tal vez luego considere el consejo de Angela, estaba harta que mi vida aun girara en torno a él y luego Robert ¿que se creía? como pudo ser capaz de aceptar el ofrecimiento de Josh, volví a recostarme, no quería pensar en nada, estaba muy enojada, el teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar deje que pasara no tenia intenciones de levantarme, 1 , 2, 3, veces sonó y se corto, me puse la almohada en la cabeza, lo mas probable es que fuera Josh intentando de comunicarse, estaba loco si creía que le iba a contestar en estos momentos, pasaron unas dos horas y volvió a sonar solo que esta vez no paraba , ese sonidito comenzaba a irritarme, era un fastidio que Charlie no tuviera identificador de llamada, no sabia quien era el q fastidiaba tanto. Tal vez era Robert, si era el caso que sufriera, Charlie, lo dudaba nunca llamaba a la casa, Jacob, a los dos intentos fallidos ya lo tendría aquí en la casa, tenia el celular apagado así q tampoco me podían localizar mediante este; el teléfono siguió sonando y al no poder saber quien era me digne a contestar, baje despacio esperando que fuera Angela o algún otro, lo dudaba pues no creo que hubieran insistido tanto, cuando llegue al teléfono este dejo de sonar, espere a que volviera a sonar pero nada, lo mas probable es que Josh se cansara de marcar, eran las 2:30 de la tarde y aun no había almorzado, me prepare un sándwich y serví algo de jugo de naranja, cuando termine el teléfono volvió a sonar, ¿Qué no se cansaba?, me levante y conteste.

-Diga_ trate de tener un tono calmado, no quería que otros pagaran por Josh, no tuve respuesta del otro lado

- Bueno_ no se oía absolutamente nada, me preguntaba si estaba bien la línea, acomode los cables para ver si podía oír algo pero nada

- Bueno_ dije enojada, oí un pequeño ruido del otro lado, así q Josh no tenia palabras que decir, pues bien yo si tenia bastante.

- Si crees que te voy a perdonar estas muy pero muy equivocado, lo que hiciste no tiene nombre, quien te crees que eres._ no obtuve respuesta_ ten el valor de contestar, ni creas que con palabritas y esas cosas me vas a convencer, tu perfectamente sabes que no estoy bien, no tengo por que recordártelo, dime por que lo hiciste, como fuiste capaz de hacerme esto, como esperabas que reaccionara, querías que te dijera que no habia problema y que todo quedara como antes, pues fíjate que no_ seguía sin tener respuesta, solo podía oír la dificultad de la respiración de Josh, tal vez me estaba pasando un poquito pero tenia que sacarlo todo.

- No te voy a perdonar por lo de Robert, si crees que voy a salir con el estas muy equivocado, si te mata no voy a sentir remordimiento_ seguí sin tener respuesta, solo que esta vez no oía nada.

- Joshua Fox contesta, me siento como una idiota hablándole a la nada.

- Bella_ oí un susurro casi imperceptible, esa voz no era la de Josh o la estaba fingiendo o no era el.

- ¿Josh, eres tu?, ¿Quién es, quien habla?_ se corto la comunicación, me quede oyendo el sonido del teléfono, era Josh verdad y si no era el, lo deje pasar estaba empezando a tener ideas raras, regrese a la cocina y prepare la cena para Charlie, no tenia cabeza para algo muy laborioso, prepare espagueti y pescado frito, tenia ganas de salir a tomar algo de aire, tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, puse la mesa y metí los platos de Charlie en el microondas, le deje una nota

Papa no tardo, voy a dar una vuelta, tal vez baje a la Push, la cena ya esta lista solo para que calientes, Te Quiere Bella.

Tome mi chamarra y las llaves de la camioneta conduje un rato no tenia ni idea a donde quería ir, pensé en ir a la Push pero recordé que Jacob y los chicos tenían guardia, conduje la carretera hacia el norte si seguía por este camino llegaría a los limites del condado de Clallam, me detuve en un pequeño pueblito no sabia en donde estaba pero ya tenia mas de 3 horas conduciendo, me detuve en una gasolinera a cargar el tanque, cuando termino deje el coche estacionado, camine por los alrededores parecía mas una estación de paso, había muy pocas casas, dominaba completamente un paisaje verde y húmedo, se parecía a Forks, solo que aquí no había tanta gente; segui caminando hasta toparme con un arrollo que corría alrededor del bosque, baje con mucho cuidado, me acerque y senté en una piedra, me agradaba que estuviéramos en pleno verano, de este modo podía quedarme un rato aquí, pues anochecía mas tarde, eran mas de las 6 y aun no obscurecía, aquel paisaje me tranquilizo mucho, el sonido del agua era muy relajante, así como las tonalidades que se distinguían entre el azul y verde del lugar, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, la platica con Josh me altero demasiado, empezaba a sentir remordimiento por todas las cosas feas que le dije, cuando regresara a casa hablaría calmadamente con el, lo que hizo no me pareció pero aun así no debí tratarlo tan mal, al ver los últimos rayos de sol reflejados en aquel arrollo me vino a la mente el sueño que tuve en la mañana, verme a mi en diferentes etapas de mi vida era algo que nunca tenia presente, ni conciente ni inconciente como en el sueño, reflejaba mi pasado y mi presente las dos primeras puertas pero… ¿y la ultima? Habrá querido decir algo de mi futuro, jamás he creído en las premoniciones mediante los sueños, el recordarme siendo el centro de una balanza y estar atada a ambos lados de las sillas que significado tendría. La voz de una persona me distrajo

- Señorita, disculpe_ voltee a ver a quien me hablaba_ Es peligroso que se quede ahí, dentro de poco obscurecerá y puede lastimarse al subir.

- Gracias señor, ahora subo_ me levante y vi por ultima vez el arrollo multicolor, subir fue un poco mas difícil que bajar, aquel señor me ayudo a subir. Regrese a al coche vi la hora y me di cuenta q era pasadas de las 7, tome el celular para llamar a Charlie y me percate que no lo había prendido, en cuanto se encendió sonó.

-Diga

- Bella ya es muy tarde_ oí a la voz de histeria de mi padre_ dijiste q no tardabas, donde estas niña, nos tienes muy preocupados.

- Perdón es que se me fue el tiempo, pero ya voy para allá

- En donde estas_ Voltee a ver los señalamientos de la carretera y hasta ese momento me percate que estaba en un poblado cerca de Neah Bay, eso estaba lejísimos de Forks si le decía a mi papa le iba a dar un ataque.

-Cerca no tardo

- Esta bien ya no tardes, te volvió hablar ese tal Robert piensa que no quiero pasarte las llamadas y también hablo el chico de anoche tu amigo de la universidad.

- Ah… y te dijo algo

- Solo que lo siente y que ya pago por lo que te hizo

- ¿Cómo?_ no entendía a lo que se refería

- No se Bella para que tienes apagado el celular, te espero hija

- Si papa,_ se corto la comunicación, me dejo intrigada lo que dijo mi padre y llame a Josh, tenia el celular apagado y en su casa no contestaba.

El viernes por la noche Angela, Jacob y los chicos fueron a despedirme a la casa, teníamos planes de salir pero Charlie se había enojado conmigo por haber llegado hasta las 11 el día que estuve en ese pueblito así que no hubo forma de poder convencerlo.

Me sentía mucho mas tranquila por extraño que parezca, el estar frente a ese arrollo me ayudo a pensar mejor las cosas, no tuve oportunidad de hablar con Josh, me envío un mensaje y me dijo que mañana me recogería en el aeropuerto, le mande un mensaje disculpándome por lo mal que lo trate.

Angela tomo muchas fotos prometió mandármelas por correo después, Jacob estuvo encimoso todo el tiempo diciendo que me extrañaría mucho, que si tenia oportunidad iría a visitarme y me recordó que si tenia problemas con "'el" no dudara en hablarle para darle su merecido, sabia que se refería a Edward pero no le dije nada ya sabia lo que iba hacer, la velada paso rápido, me despedí de mis amigos y Charlie me mando a dormir, el me iba a llevar al aeropuerto de Port Angeles mañana y no quería que me desvelara, subí a mi recamara ya tenia las maletas preparadas solo tenia a la mano la ropa que me pondría mañana, saque el disco y las fotos de Edward, no sabia si llevármelas o dejarlas en casa, estos representaban mi pasado y el pasado debe quedarse atrás, volví a envolverlos en la tela y los guarde.

Llegue al Aeropuerto de New Hampshire al medio día, el vuelo llego con 20 min de adelanto así que no sabia si Josh ya estaba aquí o lo tendría que esperar, hoy tenia muchas cosas que hacer, tenia que llegar a casa dejar las cosas y después tendría que ir a la escuela para ver sobre el servicio, ya sabia que iba a estar como asistente de uno de los maestros para el programa de verano, pero aun no sabia a que maestro iba apoyar y en que horario, llegue a la sala de llegadas y me encontré con mi amigo y me sorprendió verle

- ¿Josh?_ me acerque a el con cuidado

- Bienvenida Bella_ se acerco a y me abrazo con dificultad

- Pero que te paso_ uno de sus brazos estaba vendado, y tenia un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, tenia toda la quijada morada

- Ya vez cosas de hombres

- Quien te hizo esto

- No tiene importancia linda, me da gusto que me hayas perdonado, prometo no volverlo hacer

- Josh, quien te lo hizo, no me digas que fue Robert

- No como crees, me pelee con un tipo por una apuesta que no quiso pagar

- En serio_ no se por que no le creía

- Te lo juro

- No me mientas Josh

- Es en serio, apropósito ya no voy ayudarle a Robert para q salga contigo_ tomo una de mis maletas con el brazo que no tenia vendado y con el otro me abrazo

- ¿Por que?

- Hable con el, le dije que mis intenciones con su hermana eran sinceras y que no te iba a utilizar para que el aceptara mi relación con ella, que yo te apreciaba mucho como amiga y si tu no querías salir con alguien no te iba a obligar a hacerlo.

- Me da gusto que me aprecies oye que quisiste decir cuando le dijiste a mi papa que ya habías pagado por lo que me hiciste

- Eh_ se hizo el menso_ ¿dije eso?, no lo recuerdo

- Josh…

- A pues… por los golpes, fue justicia divina, fue una señal del cielo para q hablara con Robert_ seguía sin creerle, le hablaría a Amber para preguntarle si era cierto lo que me decía Josh, si era mentira definitivamente iba a cortar toda relación con su hermano

- Pues yo también te ofrezco disculpas por lo mal que te trata por teléfono

- Era normal que me contestaras así, después de lo que te dije.

- Pero no debí decirte cosas tan feas

- Cálmate no fue para tanto

- Por que insististe tanto por teléfono, me estabas volviendo loca.

- Oye quería explicarte todo con lujo de detalle, y pues como me colgaste tenia q intentarlo

- Pues si, pero llamaste mucho, y luego cuando conteste te quedaste callado

- Espera, tú no me contestaste ninguna llamada

- Claro que si

- Claro que no

- No eras tu el con el que hable después, bueno mas bien al que le avente el monologo

- No tengo ni idea de lo que me estas diciendo_ me volteo a ver con cara de interrogación

- Si no eras tú, entonces ¿quien fue?

**FIN Capitulo 8 "Amigos" JOSH**


	12. Carta Anonima

**Capitulo 9 "Carta Anónima"**

Todo el camino a casa Josh juraba y perjuraba que el no había hecho esa llamada a mi casa, yo simplemente no le creía, si el no fue entonces quien, por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto no lograba encontrar una respuesta lógica, la persona que hablo me conocía, pues dijo mi nombre antes de cortar la comunicación, Jacob estaba 100% descartado, el no acostumbraba a dejarme con la incertidumbre, de Robert lo dudaba, que caso tendría llamarme y quedarse callado, ¿Mike? No, no, el ni siquiera sabia que en esos días estaba en Forks, no conocía a otro que conociera el teléfono de mi casa, a menos que fuera… Olvídalo Bella no fue Edward, el no ha intentado comunicarse contigo en estos 2 años, no creo que de la noche a la mañana se acuerde de ti y te llame. Aquel pensamiento de deprimió, ¿por que seguía pensando en el?

Llegamos al departamento y Josh se instalo en mi sala como siempre, a veces me parecía que se sentía mas cómodo aquí que en su propia casa, era una suerte que no tuviera que pagar el alquiler, Phil me ayudo a conseguir este departamento, pertenecía a un pariente suyo, no sabia con exactitud de quien era, pero el caso es que ya me lo dieron amueblado y únicamente tenia que cubrir con los pagas de servicios que eran muy poco ya que casi no estaba aquí, Me gustaba el departamento era bastante espaciosa, la estancia sala comedor era grande, así como la cocina, contaba con dos habitaciones, una la usaba como estudio y la otra como mi dormitorio, el baño estaba al lado de mi recamara. Casi no conocía a mis vecinos, lo único que sabia era que eran un par de chismosos, al principio cuando Josh empezó a venir, empezaron a correr rumores que metía a hombres a la casa, como una de las vecinas conocía a Phil, no dudo en hablarle y contarle no se cuantas cosas, mi madre me dio un sermón como de 2 horas, lo bueno es que mi madre me creyó, todos aquí piensan que Josh es mi novio, ya me da igual lo que piensen, me canse de dar explicaciones a extraños que ultimadamente que les importa lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida.

Mientras acomodaba las cosas en mi recamara sonó el teléfono, Josh contesto la llamada, cuando termine de acomodar fui con el para que me pasara la llamada.

-¿Quien es Josh?

- Tu madre_ tome el teléfono y salude a mi mama

- Hola mama.

- Hola Bella, me hablo Charlie y dijo que hoy regresabas al departamento

- Si, acabo de llegar

- Oye acaso Josh ya vive contigo, siempre que te hablo el contesta el teléfono

- Pues no falta mucho para que eso suceda, se la vive aquí._ Josh oyó mi comentario y grito

- Renee, futura suegra con mucho gusto me vengo a vivir con mi amada Bella para que este siempre segura y no te estés preocupando de que este solita.

- Sabes Bella, me gusta Josh como yerno.

- Mamá, cuantas veces te voy a decir que solo es mi amigo

- Pues deberías de pensar en el como otra cosa, es un chico encantador, aparte de que siempre te esta cuidando_ no le iba a negar eso a mi madre siempre que me encontraba en un apuro el siempre estaba a mi lado, el foquito de llamada en espera comenzó a parpadear

- Mama, me esta entrando otra llamada, me esperas.

- Si quieres te marco al rato, vas a estar verdad

- Si en la tarde, ahorita me voy a la escuela para ver mi servicio de Beca

- Esta bien hija, entonces te marco en la noche

- Si mama

- Adiós hija.

- Bye_ apreté el botón para la otra llamada

- Diga

- Señorita Swan, habla *Celine Hulot* de servicios escolares

- Hola, buenas tardes Licenciada Hulot, como a estado

- Bien, y a ti como te fue en las vacaciones

- Bien, bastante bien gracias

- Me comunico contigo para informarte que ya esta tu horario para el servicio, así como el programa desglosado con las actividades que vas a realizar, puedes venir hoy antes de las 4.

- Claro que si, la busco en las oficinas generales

- No, búsqueme en la secretaria de tu facultad, hay unas cosas que tengo que explicarte.

- Esta bien, entonces ahí la veo

- Bien señorita Swan, aquí la espero. _ se corto la comunicación

Voltee a ver a mi amigo que estaba muy adentrado viendo un partido de futbol americano, en verdad parecía que se sentía muy cómodo en mi departamento, no se por que le gustaba estar aquí, si el vivía en una casa mucho mas grande y lujoso, tal vez se sentía incomodo y solo al tener semejante casota para el solito.

-Josh ya me voy a la universidad

- Aja_ no me volteo a ver.

- Me vas acompañar

- si, ahorita…_ no estaba prestándome ni el mínimo de atención.

- Josh ya tienes que irte.

- Aja…_ como odiaba q se portara así

Apague al televisión y me puse enfrente de el

- Joshua ya me voy a la universidad, me acompañas o te vas a tu casa

- Oye estaba en la mejor parte, me puedo quedar aquí viendo el partido, prometo no entrar a tu recamara.

- No ya vete.

- Si me voy ahorita voy a perderme la mitad del partido, ándale si quieres yo hago la cena.

- La vas hacer o la vas a pedir

- Bueno yo la pido y la pago, por favor._ Sabia que si seguía discutiendo con el me iba a tardar un buen rato y al fin y al cabo el iba acabar ganando, así que me ahorre la discusión.

- Esta bien, pide comida Italiana de la buena

- Si señorita_ tomo el control remoto y volvió a prender la televisión, me dirigí a mi recamara y la cerré con llave, no es que no confiara en el pero por si acaso, volteo a verme con los ojos entrecerrados yo le saque la lengua y me Salí.

- Regresa a mi pronto mi vida_ dijo gritando para que los vecinos oyeran

- Si lo que digas.

Conduje hacia la universidad de Dartmouth, tenia que conducir por la carretera para poder llegar hasta ahí, el lugar estaba bordeado de muchos árboles, el día era soleado y con pocas nubes en el cielo, adoraba estos días, no eran ni caluroso, ni frío, era un agradable día templado. Estaciones el coche en las oficinas de mi facultad, eran las 3 de la tarde así que todavía quedaba tiempo para hablar con la Lic. Hulot.

Camine hacia las oficinas y salude a una de las secretarias que se encontraba en ese momento.

-Disculpe, busco a la Licenciada Celine Hulot, quede en verla aquí, antes de las 4

- A si permítame, quien la busca.

- Isabella Swan _ la joven hizo una llamada

- En un momento la atiende

- Gracias

Me hizo esperar unos 10 minutos, después salió de uno de los despachos y se dirigió a mí

-Buenas tardes señorita Swan

- Buenas tardes

- Disculpa que te hice esperar, pero estaba hablando con el profesor que vas apoyar en el programa de verano, esta muy contento que tu seas su asistente._ le dirigí una sonrisa, no sabia a quien iba asistir pero por lo que parecía era un profesor que me apreciaba. Caminamos hacia una de las oficinas que se ubicaban en la parte de arriba, entramos en el despacho y tome asiento, ella saco un folder tamaño oficio y me lo entrego.

-Adentro esta el temario que van a ver en el programa de verano, tienes que tener estudiado lo que esta adentro antes de cada clase, también te pongo las aulas que se van a ocupar, así como el horario y nombre del profesor, el horario esta algo pesado espero que no te incomode es de 6 de la tarde a 10 de la noche.

- Era el único horario disponible

- Me temo que si, el profesor con el que vas a trabajar es un hombre muy ocupado.

Cuando leí el nombre del profesor con quien iba a estar casi me daba un infarto, era uno de los mejores profesores de la faculta, no podía creer que a una alumna que apenas iba a pasar a segundo año le otorgaran a un profesor tan bueno, yo pensaba que únicamente a los alumnos de segundo y tercer año podían asistir a ese profesor.

-Esta segura, voy a ser asistente en el seminario que va a impartir el Doctor *Giorgio Faletti* _ era uno de los profesores mas prestigiados de la universidad contaba con doctorados en el extrajeron y maestrías en la materia

- Si, estas sorprendida verdad

- Si, no lo esperaba.

- Fue gracias a una carta que llego al comité, muy pocos alumnos lo hacen, fuiste muy inteligente al hacerlo, corriste con mucha suerte, al Doc. Faletti le encantaron tus ensayos, cree que tienes mucho futuro en esta carrera.

- Que carta_ yo no había escrito ninguna carta al comité, ni siquiera sabia que se podían hacer eso

- La carta que dejaste antes de irte_ rebusco entre unos papeles y me la mostró, era una carta expresando mi interés por trabajar con el Doc. Faletti, venia adjunto uno de los ensayos que había escrito para una de mis materias, yo no había enviado eso.

- Que sucede_ pregunto curiosa la licenciada

- Nada, no es nada_ no podía decirle que yo no había enviado eso, me vería con cara de que estaba loca, esas cartas no llegaban por obra del espíritu santo, ¿quien abría mandado aquello?, sin duda era un trabajo mío, nadie tenia acceso a el, solo que Josh lo hubiera hecho, pero no creía que tuviera tantas atenciones para conmigo. Quien quiera que lo hiciera debía tener muy buenos contactos con el comité, recordé que la familia Luttoni tenía muy buenas relaciones con ellos, abría sido Robert.

- Bueno eso es magnifico para ti, esto te va ayudar mucho en tu currículo, poder asistir al Doctor Giorgio Faletti es algo que muy pocos pueden tener el honor.

- Si tiene razón, muy pocos tienen el privilegio_ no sabia quien la había mandado, pero a mi me beneficiaba en mayor manera, tenia q investigar quien había sido para darle las gracias.

Sali de la oficina y me encamine al estacionamiento, al lado de mi coche estaba recargado un chico con un ramo de flores.

-Los días se me hicieron eternos mi pequeña niña, no aguante ni un minuto mas y he venido a verte._ lo vi sorprendida

- Hola Robert, no esperaba verte por aquí.

Me dirigió una sonrisa y se acerco a mí, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dio el ramo de flores.

-Bienvenida Isabella y Felicidades

- Felicidades de que Robert aun no es mi cumpleaños.

Me vio con ojos de ternura y me volvió a sonreír

-Es un secreto_ me paso un brazo por el hombro_ Tenemos que ir a celebrar, a donde le apetece ir la señorita.

- Robert tu fuiste el que mando esa carta al comité, cierto.

Puso una cara de sorprendido, pero se veía muy fingida,- De que carta hablas.

-Gracias, en verdad no tenias por que hacerlo, no se como te enteraste que yo quería trabajar con ese profesor, no se como agradecértelo.

- Yo se como_ bajo el brazo que tenia en mi hombro a la altura de mi cintura, esto provoco que me girara frente de el, con la otra mano acaricio mi cabello y acerco su rostro al mío, yo no me refería a eso cuando le dije que no sabia como agradecérselo, no quería besarlo pero sus ojos azules me atraparon, quería girar la cabeza y empujarle pero no encontraba las fuerzas para hacerlo, era como si aquellos ojos me inmovilizaran, esto me recordó a la primera vez q me quiso besar, solo que en esta yo no era capaz de moverme ni un centímetro, sus labios rozaron los míos, pude sentir su aliento en mi labio inferior, cuando iba a posar sus labios en los míos, mi ruidoso móvil comenzó a sonar, esto hizo que reaccionara y me alejara de el, di gracias a que sonara, lo saque de mi bolso pero cuando iba a contestar Robert me lo quito.

- Oye pero si…_ ni siquiera me hizo caso

-Diga_ puso cara de enojo y repitió_ Bueno, quien habla_ vio la pantalla del celular y lo cerro

- Oye por que hiciste eso, quien te da el derecho de tomar mi celular y cortar la llamada_ le dije molesta

- Yo no fui, me colgaron, no te enojes conmigo, enójate con quien nos interrumpió_ volvió acercarse a mi, pero esta vez lo detuve.

- Robert ni siquiera nos conocemos bien, y creo q te estas haciendo ideas que no son ciertas, te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi, pero no pienso…_ no me dejo terminar, me puso un dedo en los labios

- No digas nada, creo q fui demasiado avasallador, disculpa si te ofendí, me gustas, que eso te quede claro, hare todo lo posible por que tu seas mía._ me dejo atónita su fuerte declaración.

- ROBERT ES QUE YO…

- Nada de replicas, ya sabes mis intenciones y te hare cambiar de parecer respecto a mi, mientras a donde quieres ir a festejar.

- Robert en verdad gracias, pero no puedo acompañarte a ninguna parte_ el se me quedo viendo como si no me creyera.

- Sabes esta seria una forma de agradecerme por lo que hice por ti_ intentaba chantajearme, se notaba que no me conocía nada.

- Lo se Robert, en otra ocasión será, tengo que ir al hospital a que me quieten las puntadas_ esto fue lo primero que se me vino para alejarlo de mi.

- Te acompaño

- No es necesario, gracias por ofrecerte, nos vemos

- Me estar rehuyendo

- Tómalo como quieras_ le di la vuelta y me subí al coche, el conocía a la Bella que se dejaba convencer, lo que el no sabia es que únicamente era así con la gente que apreciaba, con los que no me interesan podía ser realmente la persona mas indiferente del mundo, encendí el motor y me dirigí al hospital mas cercano.

Se tardaron un poco en atenderme pues había demasiadas personas esperando, el doctor me atendió rápido, quito las costuras y dejo una gasa en donde tenia la herida, daba gracias a que no quedara ni un cicatriz, al salir saque mi celular para llamar a Josh y decirle que ya iba en camino, recordé que no cheque el celular cuando Robert contesto el teléfono, me preguntaba quien habría sido, entre en el menú del celular y después en la carpeta de registro de llamadas, me di cuenta que la llamada provenía de un numero privado así que no tenia modo de averiguar quien abría sido, Josh me enseño un truco para poder devolver la llamada a un numero privado, lo intente, nunca lo había utilizado, pero tal vez si conectara la llamada, para mi sorpresa el truquito funciono y comenzó a llamar, sonó bastante tiempo, estaba apunto de cortar cuando oí que contestaron.

-Bueno_ oí distorsión del otro lado, no sabia si me estaban escuchando, por mi parte no podía oír nada_ me pareció oír un bueno pero se oía muy mal.

- Hola oye recibí hace rato una llamada de este número, pero no se oía bien, quien habla._ del otro lado no obtuve respuesta, solo se oía un terrible zumbido que me estaba atormentando los oídos.

- Bueno hay alguien ahí,_ sin mas se corto la comunicación, remarque pero apagaron el teléfono, me quede mirando fijamente la pantalla del celular como si esta me pudiera responder a las preguntas que me estaba formulando en ese momento.

¿Quien habría sido? Tal vez se tratara de una broma de alguien que no tenia nada que hacer, no entendía nada, se me hacia de lo mas raro, pero daba gracias a que llamaran en el momento preciso, me detuve en ese pensamiento, llamaron en el momento preciso, como si por algún motivo supieran lo que iba a suceder, deje caer el celular.

– Alice_ dije en voz alta, solo ella podía estar tan sincronizada para poder hacer eso, pero por que, a ella de que le serviría, lo estuve pensando un rato, debía ser ella por eso no contesto el teléfono cuando llame, no podía se alguno otro. "NO ISABELLA DETENTE", me dije a mí, cerré los ojos y pegue la cabeza al volante del coche, me estaba haciendo ideas erróneas, estaba relacionando mal los acontecimientos pudo haber sido otro, por que me estaba aferrando a que los Cullen querían empezar a tener contacto conmigo, la vez de la fiesta fue pura coincidencia, solo eso una coincidencia, no los volvería a ver, jamás los volvería a ver, por eso se marcharon de Forks para no volver a verme, yo no soy nadie, solo una humana que por una extraña razón se involucro con ellos, pero nada mas, el mundo tiene sus reglas yo tal vez rompí una por eso sufrí tanto cuando se fueron, pero ya todo esta otra vez en orden, vivo en mi mundo no en el suyo, esa fue la respuesta que encontré después de tener ese sueño, depuse de estar sentada frente aquel arroyo_ el sonido de mi celular me distrajo, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que estaba llorando, lo tome del suelo y conteste.

-Diga_ trate de hablar bien.

- Estas llorando Bella, que te pasó

- Nada Josh, estoy loca por eso lloro, que paso

- Solo quería saber si ya venias para la casa.

- Si ya voy en camino, pase al hospital para que me quitaran las costuras

- Estas segura que estas bien

- Si Josh no te preocupes

- Bueno vente rápido por que te tengo una sorpresota

- Que es. Mi platillo favorito quizá_ era lindo cuando intentaba distraerme y hacerme sentir mejor

- Si, pero esa no es la sorpresa, apúrate a llegar.

Suspire largo y tendido- Si, ya voy para allá

No demore mucho tiempo, llegue rápido al departamento, cuando entre ya estaba puesta la mesa con la comida servida.

- Hola loca

- Hola holgazán

Me vio con mala cara pero se le paso - Ya esta servida señorita solo para sentarse y empezar a degustar

- Y la sorpresa_ quise saber

- Esa llega al final, no seas impaciente_ le hice una mueca, llegue rápido únicamente para saber que locura se le abría metido en la cabeza.

Nos sentamos a comer, estaba realmente deliciosa la comida, entre platica y platica le saque lo de la carta que habían mandado al comité, el estaba igual que yo al principio no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que eso se pudiera hacer así como tampoco sabia quien mando aquella carta.

- Tu quien crees que la mando_ pregunto curioso Josh

- Fue Robert

- Te oyes muy segura, como lo sabes

- Por que el me lo dijo

- En serio, pero como, te hablo y te dijo o como estuvo

- Me lo encontré en el estacionamiento de la escuela, llego con un ramo de flores y felicitándome.

- Ahí te dijo que el fue

- No, no me lo dijo abiertamente pero me lo dio a entender.

- Si no te lo dijo como sabes

- Pues se le notaba en la cara, además de que también dio a entender q se quería cobrar el favor, me intento besar_ dije malhumorada.

- Ese tipo si que esta loco

- Ni que me lo digas, sabes que me dijo el muy creído,_ intente imitar su tono de voz _"disculpa si te ofendí, me gustas, que eso te quede claro, hare todo lo posible por que tu seas mía"

- No

- En serio, no se que ideas tenga en su cabecita pero esta loco si cree que de esa forma se conquista a una mujer además fui muy clara con el desde el principio

- Ese fue tu problema

- ¿Cual?_ no entendía a que se refería

- Amber me contó que su hermano es un rompe corazones, no hay chica q se le resista, que tu fuiste la primera que le dijo que no perdiera el tiempo, que no iba a llegar a nada,

- Espera, pero en esa ocasión por poco y me besa

- Lo se, pero para el, tu fuiste como una especie de reto, no dudo que le agrades, pero eso hizo que se intensificara su interés por ti.

En verdad no lo creía, por que me pasaba siempre lo mismo, desde que estaba en Forks, padecía ese mal, aun recordaba a Mike, Tyler y Erick, atrás de mi, insistiendo por 50 mil medios que les hiciera caso, acaso seria que además de ser imán para los problemas también lo era para tipos obstinados.

-Bella cálmate no pongas esa cara ¡ya se!, para que se te olvide te muestro tu sorpresa

Gire a verlo con interés, estaba esperando por eso_ Que es Josh, que me trajiste

- Yo no fui

- ¿A no?

- Nop, llego cuando estabas fuera, es de un admirador secreto

- No seas payaso Josh, cual admirador

- Uno de los millones que tienes en la universidad, parece que se ha decidido a dar el primer paso.

- Aja si como no, mejor dime que le sigues ayudando a Robert

- Me ofendes_ dijo enojado_ te dije claramente que no lo iba a hacer, además dije admirador no Robert, que caso tendría que te lo mandara si fue clarísimo contigo en la tarde

Me quede pensando, en eso tenia razón_ Bueno, bueno, que es.

Camino hacia el estudio y saco una caja de Fed Express,_ Ten

Vi con detenimiento aquella caja, no pesaba mucho, me preguntaba quien lo habría mandado.

- Que esperas, ábrelo, que me muero de la curiosidad

- No, lo abriré cuando te vallas, es para mi, no para ti

-Bella,_ dijo como niño impaciente_ Ábrela o yo la abro

- No te creo capaz_ me hizo un gesto con la cara de enojo, me estaba divirtiendo haciéndolo sufrir, cuando considere que ya había sufrido mucho lo abrí.

Dentro estaba un hermoso vestido color turquesa, no era un vestido formal, sus líneas eran simples, pero no perdía su elegancia y estilo, se me figuraba a esos que ponen en las portadas en las revistas de moda, el típico vestido de temporada.

- Wow Bella esta precioso

- Si es bonito

- Como que bonito, tu admirador no creo que se complazca con oír eso

- Tú sabes quien lo envío verdad

- No, te juro que no lo se, pero si yo lo hubiera mandado, no me gustaría que la chica a la que se lo envíe dijera un comentario tan soso

- Pues que quieres que diga, lo que me gustaría saber es quien lo mando

- Por algo es un admirador secreto, póntelo para ver como te vez

- No Josh.

- Ándale_ tomo el vestido de la caja y al hacerlo tiro una carta, el la tomo del suelo y me la dio

- Hasta carta te puso, que romántico_ trato de imitar la voz de las chicas que salen en la tele que se emocionan mucho, se veía muy gay, me daba la impresión que se estaba burlando de mi.

- Josh deja de burlarte

- Je jeje, OK, me comporto, dice quien lo manda

- No_ abrí el sobre y dentro estaba escrito con un poema de Mario Benedetti

_Porque te tengo y no_

_porque te pienso_

_porque la noche está de ojos abiertos_

_porque la noche pasa y digo amor_

_porque has venido a recoger tu imagen_

_y eres mejor que todas tus imágenes_

_porque eres linda desde el pie hasta el alma_

_porque eres buena desde el alma a mí_

_porque te escondes dulce en el orgullo_

_pequeña y dulce_

_porque eres mía_

_porque no eres mía_

_porque te miro y muero_

_y peor que muero_

_si no te miro amor_

_si no te miro_

_porque tú siempre existes dondequiera_

_pero existes mejor donde te quiero_

_porque tu boca es sangre_

_y tienes frío_

_tengo que amarte amor_

_tengo que amarte_

_aunque esta herida duela como dos_

_aunque te busque y no te encuentre_

_y aunque_

_la noche pase y yo te tenga_

_y no._

Amarte es algo inevitable, este poema dice poco a comparación de lo que en mi interior siento, mi dulce amor, muero por dentro por no tenerte cerca, deseo que tus hermosos ojos se posen en mí y veas la magnitud con la que te amo

- En serio que lo traes loco_ oí decir a Josh por detrás de mi, no tenia palabras para aquella carta, el poema lo conocía, era uno de los que mas me gustaban

- Es hermoso_ pensé en todas las cosas que me deparaba el destino, todo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, primero Edward, después Robert y ahora una carta anónima que me hacia sentir la persona mas amada de este planeta, no sabia que pasaría mañana pero rogaba por encontrar al fin un poco de felicidad

**FIN Capitulo 9 "Carta Anónima"**


	13. Espera

**HOLA NIÑAS!!!**

**Aqui les dejo el cap no 10, Este cap es narrado x Edward**

**Gracias por sus coments, siganlos dejando para poder conocer su opinion**

**Nos estamos leyendo byebye**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10 "Espera"**

_¿Alguna vez has soñado?_

_¿Alguna vez has deseado algo con fervor?_

_Todo comenzó como un sueño, que se volvió pesadilla_

_Pero mi deseo aun sigue en lo más profundo de mí ser_

_He dado el primer paso_

_Solo debo seguir manteniéndome en pie_

_Y solo tal vez…_

_Por fin todo termine_

Jamás pensé que dos semanas se hicieran eternas, ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?, por mas q lo pienso aun no se

- Edward_ voltee a ver a la pequeña Alice

- Que sucede Alice_ tenia una cara llena de preocupación

- Por que estas dudando

- En verdad crees que es lo correcto, no creo que ella le de gusto verme

- Pero que tonterías dices Edward, ella se muere por verte

- En verdad_ vi a mi hermana a los ojos_ Si el es caso por que aun no se define nada, por que aun no puedes ver que va a pasar_ Alice lo reflexiono, "por que tu aun no estas seguro tonto" su pensamiento recriminatorio se oía hostil.

- Ella tampoco lo esta_ le dije, hizo una mueca de disgusto, sabia que tenia razón "Es que los dos son un par de tontos" dio media vuelta estaba apunto de salir de mi habitación cuando se volvió a mi

- Edward Cullen, ella esta confundida solo eso, por ese motivo no puedo ver algo definido, compréndela hay dos tipos que están influyendo en ella indirectamente.

Me dio tanta rabia que dijera eso, como era posible que Bella se relacionara con humanos tan despreciables, ese tal Joshua Fox, que aun no lograba comprender que relación tenia con ella, me caía mal, la vez del aeropuerto el estaba con ella, creí que eran amigos pero…, y luego cuando marque a Forks, por un instante creí que sabia que yo hablaba, estaba muy molesta, todas las cosas que dijo me hirieron en el alma, pero resultaba que toda esa letanía era para el, ella tenia razones de estar molesta, me daga gusto que se negara a salir con el otro sujeto.

Si el tal Josh era despreciable el otro era mucho, mucho peor, déspota, engreído, petulante, ruin. A este si que lo odiaba con todo mí ser, jamás había odiado tanto a un humano.

Alice y Yo oímos acercarse un auto a toda velocidad se estaciono al frente.

- Y hablando del rey de roma_ dije con desdén

- Edward cálmate.

- Viene a ver a Carlisle_ oí la preocupación de Alice, estábamos únicamente en la casa Jasper, Alice y Yo, los demás se habían ido de caza.

- Yo bajo a atenderlo_ ese tipo después del accidente de Bella, ha venido a la casa dos veces a ver a Carlisle para pagarle el favor que le había hecho al curar a Bella, no lograba comprender que lo hizo por ella y que el dinero carecía de importancia para nosotros, "no hagas nada estúpido" dijo Alice al salir.

Ese humano quería a cualquier costa a Bella, lo odiaba por intentar quitarme a la mujer q amo. Era mejor q se diera cuenta contra quien estaba luchando el no me la iba a quitar, Bella no lo quería o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba. Alice aun no lo había hecho pasar a la casa, baje las escaleras a toda velocidad y me sitúe al lado de Alice, el no pudo ver la velocidad con la que llegue pues la puerta me tapaba.

- Quien es Alice_ dije con un tono de sorpresa, Alice estaba que echaba humo "Edward que estas pensando" le dirigí una sonrisa a mi hermana.

- Es nuestro vecino, Robert Luttoni._ Alice abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar, Jasper sintió las emociones reinantes en el lugar y bajo.

- Hola buenas noches, disculpen por molestarlos a estas horas

- No se apure_ le dije molesto, Alice volteo a verme "Edward, compórtate, ya se q lo odias", Jasper se acerco a nosotros y saludo, de pronto mis emociones comenzaron a calmarse.

- Vine a ver al Doctor Cullen, podrían llamarle_ me daba gusto haberle provocado miedo, esboce una ligera sonrisa.

- Mi padre no se encuentra_ dijo Alice, _ si podemos ayudarle en algo

- Tardara mucho_ en ese momento pensó que era una perdida de tiempo haber venido hasta aquí, esperaba que la respuesta de Alice fuera positiva

- Si me temo que si_ yo me adelante y le dije

- Gusta que le dejemos un recado

En ese momento pensó en Bella y en lo cerca q estuvo de besarla hace algunas horas, eso me tenso demasiado, Jasper seguía deteniendo mis emociones, luego recordó la evasiva que le dio y lo disgustado que estaba con ella, pensó que pronto se arrepentiría de haberse negado.

- Si, pueden decirle al doctor que vi a la chica que atendió hace un par de semana en mi casa, ella me dijo que hoy iba a ir a quitarse las puntadas y me gustaría que el doctor la checara, pues el fue quien la curo_ yo estaba con los puños cerrados era horrible esa sensación de odio y paz que experimentaba en ese momento.

- Nosotros le decimos a nuestro padre_ dijo Jasper, tratando que ya se fuera aquel sujeto, le estaba costando trabajo controlar mis emociones

- Gracias, entonces la voy a traer para que la revise, les parece mañana.

Los tres nos quedamos atónitos, la pensaba traer hasta la casa, el noto nuestra expresión de sorpresa y replico

- O es mejor que la atienda en mi casa_ en ese momento pensó que éramos extraños y q la presencia de otra persona era mal recibida, Alice hablo rápido.

- Por nosotros no hay problema, pero esta seguro que mañana van a venir, ni siquiera se lo ha preguntado a ella._ el la vio con arrogancia, no existía nada que a el le negaran y menos si era para una causa noble, pensó que eso le sumarian puntos para que Bella se diera cuenta que se preocupaba por ella.

- Tienes razón, tendré que preguntarle_ saco su celular y marco un numero

- Amber pásame el teléfono de la casa de Isabella_ pude oír la replica por la otra parte

- Sigo esperando hermanita_ su voz sonaba suave, pero poseía un trasfondo de disgusto, sabia q su hermana entendería la indirecta. La chica le pasó el teléfono, pude escuchar y aprenderme el número.

- Gracias hermanita al rato nos vemos_ corto la comunicación, volvió a marcar, el teléfono sonó 5 veces hasta q la voz de un hombre contesto

- Quien habla

- Joshua pásame a Isabella

- No esta_ oí q alguien le arrebataba el teléfono al tal Joshua

- Quien habla

- Hola Isabella, habla Robert oye me preguntaba si mañana nos podríamos ver.

- No puedo

- Pero por que no_ dijo con un tono de desilusión "mujer terca, te quieres hacer la difícil" pensó

- Mañana voy a salir_ oi duda en su voz.

- ¿A si?, con quien, con Joshua

- No, con alguien más, en verdad gracias por la invitación, será en otra ocasión.

- Esta bien, espero verte pronto corazón_ "aunque te hagas la difícil vas a salir conmigo, eres muy mala diciendo mentiras, pero ya veras"

- Bueno Robert adiós_ ella corto la comunicación.

Mis hermanos oyeron toda la conversación, se estaban burlando del tipo que teníamos enfrente, Bella seguía siendo una pésima mentirosa, pero ver a ese tipo frustrado me agrado, ya estaba inventando algo rápido para no quedar mal ante nosotros.

- Me temo que no podré traerla mañana.

- A no, te dijo que no quería, perdón podía_ dijo Alice con su cara de niña

- No nada de eso, es que acaba de regresar de viaje y me dijo q estaba muy cansada, yo la comprendo después de un largo viaje lo único que desea uno es descansar.

- Si tienes toda la razón

- De todas formas gracias, luego hablare con el doctor para q otro día la cheque

- Si esta bien

El se dio la vuelta pero se detuvo en la entrada de la puerta, de pronto, recordó q Bella concia a Carlisle, eso el lo sabia, por eso Carlisle se negaba a cobrarle, se preguntaba si nosotros también la conocíamos.

- Disculpen_ se volteo hacia nosotros

- Si_ dijimos Alice y yo

- Ustedes conocen a Isabella Swan

Jasper se nos adelanto y contesto

- Si, la conocimos cuando vivíamos en Forks

- Ah ya veo, que relación tenia con ustedes, acaso… eran amigos

- Más o menos_ respondió Alice

- Como que mas o menos

- Es algo que a ti no te importa_ le dije enojado

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, noto toda la hostilidad que emanaba, se preguntaba cual habría sido mi relación con ella, su mente era realmente rápida y dio con el clavo

-Acaso, fue tu chica

- ya te lo dije, es algo que a ti no te importa

- Esta bien_ me vio directamente a los ojos, un acto q pocos humanos lograban hacer, pensó que lo mas probable era que fuera cierto, por eso me comportaba así. Me vio como un débil rival, mostro una sonrisa de suficiencia y dio media vuelta, tenia ganas de romperle el cuello a ese engreído, pero Jasper me detuvo, tampoco le caía bien aquel humano, pensó que no tenia caso.

Los tres nos quedamos un rato en la entrada, ya estaba completamente obscuro, Jasper se acerco a mi

-Edward tienes que calmarte

- Tú no oíste los pensamientos de ese desgraciado

- Lo se, pero eso no te ayudara en nada

- Edward hay que salir a dar una vuelta, para que te calmes

- No quiero Alice_ les di la espalda y pretendía subir a mi habitación

- Espera, tengo una idea_ pude ver los pensamientos de Alice

- Estas loca_ dije secamente

- No perdemos nada, además eso te sacarías de dudas y podremos poner en marcha mi plan

- Alice la vez q hicimos eso, casi se da cuanta

- Edward hay veces que es bueno arriesgarse, tu lo deseas mas que otra cosa en este mundo y no me digas que no

- Alice…_ me estaba haciendo enojar

- Jasper ayúdame por favor

- Yo no se Alice, a mi no me metas

- Por favor_ Alice le hizo caritas para convencerlo

- "por que no me podre negar" pensó Jasper, se volvió a mi y me vio "Edward sabes que va a salir ganando, por favor has lo que te dice, no suena tan mal, te prometo hacer lo que me pidas"

- Estas seguro Jasper

- Si

Alice se lo quedo viendo – Que le estas diciendo Jasper

-Lo estoy convenciendo

- Eres el mejor_ Alice se le colgó al cuello y lo beso

- Esta bien Alice tu ganas_ le dije a mi hermana

- ¿Vienes Jasper?_ pregunto Alice emocionada

- Aquí me quedo, diviértanse

Caminamos los dos hacia el garaje, subí a mi volvo y ella se sentó a mi lado, Salí de la zona residencial, tomando el camino para llegar al centro.

-Alice, estas segura

- Si Edward no hay problema

- Eso espero_ ella cerro los ojos y se concentro, pude ver que no iba a suceder nada, eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor

- Ya vez no hay de que preocuparse

- Si Alice

Llegamos al centro a eso de las 10 de la noche, había demasiado movimiento en las calles, se notaba que era época de verano, muchos salían a divertirse a los diversos centro nocturnos no era de sorprenderse era un sábado por al noche en New Hampshire, aparque el coche cerca de un centro comercial, no quería dejar el Volvo cerca de su casa.

Bajamos Alice y Yo, viendo pasar a un grupo de jóvenes que se dirigían a un Bar del rumbo, caminamos por las calles hasta llegar a un Edificio de principios de siglo, era bastante grande, entramos sin que nos viera el vigilante de la entrada del estacionamiento, entramos al edificio y subimos hasta el segundo piso, únicamente eran dos departamentos por piso, nos quedamos sentados del lado de las escaleras, podíamos oír todo lo que ocurría en el departamento de Bella

-Josh ya vete a tu casa, son mas de las 10 de la noche

- Déjame quedarme, si_ sus pensamiento hacia ella eran bastante raros, no entendía su lógica, se iba a ir, pero quería hacerla enojar un rato.

- No, ya vete

- Renee me quiere como yerno

- Yo no soy renee, sabes q mi padre es policía verdad_ oí la amenaza en su voz

- Esta bien, ya me voy, mala amiga

- Yo mala amiga, tu eres un abusivo eso es lo que sucede

- Mañana vengo

- No quédate en tu casa, no voy a estar

- Que, oye no soy Robert, a mi no me tienes que mentir.

- No estoy mintiendo es la verdad

- Si como no_ "hay bella te conozco bastante bien, como quieras, mañana vengo"

- Adiós Josh

- Entonces nos vemos el lunes, cuídate preciosa

- Si bye_ bella abrió la puerta y lo despidió, el se acerco a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió. Ella cerro la puerta el se quedo un rato enfrente de esta, se preguntaba por que ella no se daba cuenta, dio media vuelta y camino hacia las escaleras, Alice y Yo subimos mas para que no nos viera, el realmente quería a Bella, la amaba, pero no en el sentido que se ama a una mujer, era un amor extraño, no entendía el trasfondo de aquel sentimiento, paso un rato pude oír el sonido de la ducha, estuvo un rato considerable, aun me seguía frustrando no saber q era lo que pasaba por su cabecita, oí detenerse el agua, apago las luces y entro a otra habitación, después solo pude escuchar su respiración acompasada

-Ya se quedo dormida

- Bueno Edward nos vemos en la casa

- ¿Que?, no te vas a quedar conmigo_ hasta hace unos segundos pensaba en entrar conmigo

- No, te acompañe para darte el valor de venir hasta aquí_" perdón Edward ya lo tenia planeado"

- Ocultaste tus verdaderas intenciones, tramposa_ me dirigió una gran sonrisa

- Las llaves de repuesto están adentro del pequeño candelabro que esta afuera, nos vemos hermano.

- Alice_ en cuanto me di cuenta ya había desaparecido

Camine hacia la entrada de su casa, saque del candelabro las llaves y abrí, adentro estaba impregnado todo el aroma de Bella, hacia tanto que no disfrutaba aquella esencia que me quede un rato en la sala, cuando me acostumbre entre con mucho cuidado en su habitación y ahí estaba ella, recostada en una amplia cama, parecía un ángel, me acerque con sumo cuidado, llegue a su lado y me senté en una orilla de la cama, hacia cuanto tiempo no velaba su sueño, sentía que habían sido siglos los que permanecí lejos de mi amada, ella se movió inquieta y dio la vuelta, me percate que tenia algo debajo de la almohada, con cuidado tome lo que tenia y me encontré con la foto que había tomado antes de su cumpleaños, ella encontró sus regalos, aun mantenía guardada aquel recuerdo mío, seguía pensando en mi. , Me recosté a su lado, ella estaba perdida en un dulce sueño, rodee con mucho cuidado su cintura, teniendo su hermoso rostro frente al mío.

- Espera…, espera no te vayas_

- No me iré a ningún lado_ susurre lo mas bajo que pude

- No me dejes

- Jamás mi vida, jamás lo volveré hacer

Se volvió a mover, inconscientemente se aferro a mi pecho, agache mi cabeza y pude oler directamente su hermosa esencia, me volvía loco aquel aroma, ya no era con intenciones de beber, sino era la necesidad como la de un drogadicto apreciar aquella sublime fragancia, era como un tranquilizante para mi, no podía resistir mas estar cerca de ella y no poder tocarla, acerque muy despacio mis labios y roce los suyos, fue un beso simple, un simple roce, eso me bastaba por el momento.

- Edward…_ la vi fijamente ella aun seguía dormida acaricie su rostro y ella se estremeció

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti, solo espera mi vida que esta agonía pronto terminara _ volví a rozar mis labios con los suyos y me quede con ella hasta las primeras horas de la aurora

**FIN Capitulo 10 "Espera"**


	14. Caos

**Capitulo 11 "Caos"**

Me sentía tan cómoda que no quería despertar, estaba teniendo el mas bello de los sueños, me encontraba en un hermoso prado, rodeada de un sin fin de flores, el cielo era claro y estaba acompañada de la criatura mas hermosa que puede existir en este planeta, el me acurrucaba en su regazo, acariciaba mi rostro y aspiraba mi aroma, por un motivo q no pude comprender intento levantarse

- Espera…_ decía desesperada_ espera no te vayas

- No me iré a ningún lado_ afirmo con dulzura, volví a suplicar

- No me dejes

- Jamás mi vida, jamás lo volveré hacer_ al decir aquello me aferre a su pecho, no quería dejarlo ir, el era mío, de nadie mas, acerco sus labios y me beso muy suavemente, fue un simple roce pero para mi era estar en la gloria

- Edward_ el toco mi rostro, aquel gesto me hizo estremecer_ Te amo_ dije viéndole a los ojos

- Y yo a ti_ acerco sus labios y volvió a besarme, podía sentir su fragancia, era fuerte, aquella esencia dulce me llenaba completamente.

Abrí los ojos aun teniendo aquella esencia en la cabeza, me di la vuelta y recargue mi cabeza en la otra almohada, aspire profundamente y me llego con mas fuerza aquel aroma, era imposible que aquella escancia estuviera en mis almohadas, de mala gana me levante, aun era temprano, me dirigí al baño, lave la cara y desenrede mi cabello, regrese a mi habitación y me vestí, tenia ganas de salir, en mis planes estaba contemplada una visita a la biblioteca para buscar unos libros de apoyo para el seminario que iba asistir, luego iría al cine, el día era prometedor, el sol se asomaba a toda su expresión, haría algo de calor, así que opte por un vestido corto, me lo ponía de vez en cuando, me gustaba porque era sencillo y ajustado a la cintura; arregle el cabello, me puse sandalias, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que la foto de Edward estaba en el buro del lado contrario del que dormía, me acerque y tome la foto, recordaba que esa foto la tenia debajo de mi almohada la noche anterior, me sorprendió verla en un lugar diferente, tal vez dormida la puse ahí.

Guarde la foto junto a mi disco y la carta que recibí la noche anterior, volví a leerla y volvía a sentirme querida, estaba feliz, no lograba comprender porque, fui a la cocina y prepare algo rápido para poder irme, cuando me estaba lavando la boca sonó el teléfono, avise tanto a Robert como a Josh que no estaría en la casa, tal vez seria raneé o mi padre, me apure a contestar el teléfono:

-Diga

- Hola Bella, como esta preciosa, lista para un día en la gran ciudad

- Que quieres Josh, te dije que iba a salir

- Lo se, pero no quiero q pases tu ultimo día de vacaciones solita, así que yo muy amablemente vine acompañarte

-Josh_ como me desesperaba q tomara decisiones por su cuenta_ voy a ir a la biblioteca, no creo que quieras acompañarme_ hizo un pausa y luego continuo.

- No me importa, yo también tengo q sacar unos libros, te espero estoy en el estacionamiento, traigo el carro así que no bajes las llaves del chevy_ sin mas corto la comunicación.

Odiaba su comportamiento, siempre hacia lo que se le pegaba la gana, tenia que ponerle un alto si quería que cambiara, enojada salí y cerré el departamento, traje conmigo un suéter ligero por si mas tarde bajaba la temperatura, al llegar al recibidor del edificio me encontré a Josh dentro de su coche, camine hacia el, salude al portero y subí al coche.

-No me digas, te mando a volar Amber_ comente por su afán de estar conmigo, por lo general me dejaba sola, de un tiempo para acá no seme despegaba para nada, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, desde el día que fui a la fiesta de Amber, su comportamiento cambio conmigo

- No es eso, solo quería pasar mas tiempo con mi amiga_ me sonrió como de costumbre, pero algo había en sus ojos grises estaba como apagado

- Q te ocurre Josh, te vez diferente_ ayer estaba muy animado, tanto que no paro de burlarse de mi.

- Yo_ cambio su cara_ no tengo nada, tu eres la que esta medio rara._ no hizo comentarios como de costumbre y manejo hacia la biblioteca de la universidad, no hizo comentario sobre mi vestido, ni de los libros que iba a sacar, estaba como distraído absorto en sus pensamientos, me estaba preocupando su comportamiento.

Estábamos sentados en un privado, una parte de mi se alegraba que no hablara como merolico como era su costumbre y otra parte se preocupaba por su actitud, de cualquier forma no me podía concentrar en lo que estaba leyendo, cayado o hablando Josh siempre me distraía. Intente maximizar mi atención en los libros que tenia enfrente, mañana era el primer día del seminario y quería estar segurísima de todo lo que se vería mañana, no quería defraudar al profesor, ni a mi misma, deje a Josh en segundo termino, cuando terminara de estudiar le preguntaría que era lo que se traía, después de algunas horas de estar en la biblioteca, salimos a comer, ya tenia aprendido la mayor parte del temario de la semana, asi que ya no tenia problema alguno, Josh saco algunos libros, al igual que yo estaba estudiando.

Fuimos a un restorán que era del gusto de Josh, en el pasado, salió con una de las chicas que trabajaban ahí, como siempre las cosas no funcionaron para ella, aunque se seguían tratando como amigos y gracias a eso, obtenía buenos descuentos en la comida. Estuvo inusualmente callado, aquel comportamiento estaba colmando mi paciencia, intentaba parecer indiferente pero por mas que lo intentaba no era capaz.

-Josh tu tienes algo_ volteo a verme a la cara, como si lo hubiera distraído de alguno de sus pensamientos

- No, no tengo nada_ m e veía extrañado

- Como no, estas demasiado callado, algo tienes_ desvió la vista y hablo a una de las meseras, vi el fuerte golpe que tenia en la mandíbula, aun no me explicaba que fue lo que sucedió con exactitud el día que recibió aquel golpe, estaba casi segura que Robert era el autor de semejante barbaridad, lo estuve viendo un buen rato, en un momento el se dio la vuelta, me vio a los ojos, no lograba comprender su mirada, se mostraba la melancolía y la nostalgia en aquellos ojos.

- ¿Que Bella? Acaso tengo algo en la cara

- Que tienes Josh, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, tu comportamiento me esta volviendo loca

- Pensé que siempre te volvía loca_ sonrío con satisfacción

- Josh…

- No es nada lo juro, es solo que…_ no termino bajo la cabeza y vio sus manos

- Es solo que Josh_ estaba dudando si decir o no algo

- Me harías un favor

- Depende, si me dices por que tu comportamiento, prometo ayudarte

- Prométeme que siempre serás mi amiga, promete que pase lo que pase, no me vas a dejar_ no lograba entender sus extrañas palabras

- De que estas hablando- me interrumpió

_ Solo prométemelo Isabella, por favor, últimamente te siento distante como si te fueras a ir, eso… me pone mal, en estos momentos te necesito mas que a nadie._ no lograba hilar bien todo lo que decía, ayer estaba de lo mas animado, se veía feliz, hoy parecía como si la mas grande de las desgracias le hubiera ocurrido, estaba desesperado por algo que no comprendía.

- Josh me estas asustando, prometo ser tu amiga, pero algo te sucede, en que me necesitas.

- Solo quiero que estés conmigo_ la forma que decía aquellas palabras me hicieron recordar, cuando Jacob no me dejaba ir de Forks, cuando me decía que me necesitaba mas que a nadie, aquello me hizo palidecer, acaso Joshua estaba enamorado de mi, no, no eso era imposible, lo conozco desde hace un año, sabia de sus intenciones al principio luego todo cambio, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

- Joshua…_ que le podía decir, lo quería pero solo como un amigo

- Es hora de irnos_ no me di cuenta que ya había pagado la cuenta, se levanto y espero a que yo hiciera lo mismo, caminamos los dos juntos hasta llegar a su auto.

- Bueno y ahora a donde quieres ir Bella_ estaba demasiado confundida, el no dijo que me quisiera solo quería estar conmigo, tal vez estuviera mal interpretando las cosas, de todas formas no iba a correr riesgos con el.

-Tenia ganas de ir al cine

- Perfecto, hay una película nueva que quiero ir a ver, trata de…_ su actitud cambio completamente, volvía a ser el mismo Josh que concia, el siempre me confundía, voltee a verlo a la cara, sabia que podía ver toda mi confusión reflejada en mi rostro

- Creo que todo lo que te dije te tomo por sorpresa_ sonrió con satisfacción_ no te preocupes no estoy loco ni nada por el estilo, solo necesito de tu compañía el día de hoy.

- Yo no he dicho nada.

- Eso esta bien, no preguntes nada, mañana te explicare todo_ alzo los ojos como si fuera algo que no estaba seguro si iba a ser, de todas formas estaba demasiado confundida como para preguntarle mas cosas.

Fuimos a ver una película de guerra, era la misma historia de siempre, no lograba comprender por que a los hombres les gustaba ese tipo de temas, la película que tenia en mente ya no estaba en cartelera así que era la película de Josh o una comedia que se veía bastante tonta. Salimos del cine y me llevo hasta la casa, en el camino sonó su celular, pensé que iba a contestar pero dejo que sonara bastante rato, ni siquiera vio quien le llamaba, el teléfono sonó otras cuatro veces pero el no contesto.

-Es raro_ volteo a verme confundido

- Que es raro

- Por que no contestaste

- Por que no_ alzo los hombros, dando señal que no le importaba

- Que tal si era Amber

- No fue ella_ le iba a replicar pero se adelanto a contestar_ es que ella tiene otro sonido

- Ah_ fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir, por lo general contestaba las llamadas aunque nos supiera quien le hablara, siempre era alguna chica q conocía en algún lugar o sus hermanos. De pronto su semblante volvió a cambiar, sus ojos se volvieron tristes, algo le perturbaba y no me decía quien era, estaba segura que tenia que ver con aquella llamada, intente distraerlo de alguna manera, el siempre me subía los ánimos cuando lo necesitaba era justo que yo hiciera lo mismo por el.

- Y bien a donde mas vamos a ir Josh_ volteo a verme sorprendido, ya estábamos cerca de mi casa

- Ah que te refieres, estamos casi llegando a tu casa

- Aun no quiero llegar_ le replique_ tienes razón, tengo que aprovechar mi ultimo día de vacaciones, a partir de mañana voy a estar muy ocupada con lo del servicio, quiero pasar mas tiempo con mi amigo_ al decir aquello le di un codazo en un costado, el no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

- A donde quieres ir_ recordé que antes de que terminaran las clases, quería que fuéramos a un canta bar que acababan de abrir, desde luego que me negué en un principio, ahora quería ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, así que le sugerí aquel lugar, el no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Estas, segura

- Claro_ que tan malo puede ser, me dije a mis adentros

Al principio no comprendía mi repentino cambio, pero no le tomo mayor importancia, estuvimos un buen rato, me hizo cantar una canción moderna, se la estaba pasando en grande, odiaba exponerme a tantas personas, el lo sabia, en algún momento comprendió que lo que estaba haciendo era por el y me dio las gracias.

-Bella_ me llamo después de que hice el ridículo cantando una canción de Madonna

- Estas loco si crees que voy a cantar otra canción

- No cantas tan mal_ era clarísimo que se estaba burlando de mi_ Gracias linda

- De que hablas

- Eres la mejor amiga que se puede tener_ me paso un brazo por los hombros y me sonrió

- Mas te vale que me cuides, no es fácil encontrar personas como yo_ le dije en broma

- Lo se preciosa.

Por una parte daba gracias a que el seminario empezara en la tarde noche, de este modo me pude levantar tarde el lunes, después de la desvelada que me di con Josh no me creía capaz de levantarme temprano. Josh se quedo a dormir en el departamento, no sabia por que le gustaba aquel sofá, a mi se me hacia de lo mas incomodo, estaba profundamente dormido así q no lo desperté, me bañe y me vestí rápido por si se despertaba, prepare algo rápido de desayunar para los dos, estaba apunto de llamarle cuando su celular sonó, nunca me ha gustado contestar teléfonos que no son míos, pero el siempre contestaba mi celular y el teléfono de mi casa, no vi ningún problema, tome el teléfono y conteste

Vi la pantalla del teléfono, el número no estaba registrado

-Diga_ no escuche nada del otro lado, tal vez fue mala idea haber contestado.

- Por favor con Josh_ la voz provenía de una mujer, por un momento pensé que era Amber, pero luego lo descarte

- Esta dormido, deseas que le deje algún mensaje_ vacilo en contestar, luego prosiguió

- Dile que le llamo Vanessa

- Ok,

- No vas a preguntar quien soy

- No tengo por que

- Te oyes muy segura, no te hagas falsas ilusiones el es mío.

- Pero…_ no pude terminar en ese momento se corto la comunicación, voltee a ver a hacia donde estaba Josh el seguía perdidamente dormido, tal vez esa era la persona a la que no quería contestar, me preguntaba quien era Vanessa.

No comente nada a Joshua, tenia fe en que el me diría de que se trataba todo esto, paso la mañana y el no comento nada, prendí la computadora para leer los correos atrasados, vi el correo proveniente de Ángela y llame a Josh para que conociera a mis amigos, se sorprendió mucho al ver a mis amigos, se le hizo bonita Angela y cuando vio a Jacob, Quil y Embry se sorprendió

-Esos son tus amigos indios

-Si

No hizo mayor cometario, parecía que había visto a tres demonios, por un extraña razón se toco el golpe de la cara, no le preste mayor atención, saque mis libros y mis anotaciones para el seminario, el me dijo que me iba acompañar a la universidad,

Llegamos al campus antes de las 5, aun teníamos bastante tiempo libre, paseamos por todo el lugar, nos encontramos a Amber, ella al igual que Josh se habían inscrito al Seminario del Doc, Falleti, algo que el no me había comentado, estábamos los 3 platicando, al ver a Josh con Amber me hizo creer que realmente le gustaba la chica, aunque a mi no me dijera nada, los 2 hacían bonita pareja, después de un rato Amber se disculpo y se retiro ella había quedado con otros compañeros, faltaba media hora para empezar, no aguante la curiosidad y le pregunte a Josh

-Oye, cuando dormías sonó tu celular_ el automáticamente se congelo y volteo a verme

- Contestaste

- Este…_ no sabia como decírselo, se tomo el cabello con la mano, traía el cabello suelto,

- Era Vanessa, cierto

- Aja_ no podía verle a la cara

- Que no se cansa_ dijo en un susurro

- Disculpa no era mi intención_ no sabia como arreglarlo

- No te preocupes Bella, ella es..

- No tienes por que decírmelo

- Tengo q decírtelo, te lo prometí, recuerdas lo que te platique hace algún tiempo_ no sabia exactamente a que se refería, pero el nombre de Vanessa no apareció en mis recuerdos, vio q me estaba esforzando por comprender

- Ella es el motivo por lo que no me comprometo con ninguna chica_ en ese momento todo tomo sentido, ese era el motivo por el que se comportaba de ese modo,

- Josh yo_ que le decía, no te preocupes todo esta bien, sabia que no podía salirle con algo así, cuando ni siquiera yo era capaz de poner en orden mis sentimientos_ Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea_ era lo mínimo que le podía decir

- Lo se linda, lo se, ella_ le costaba decir su nombre_ ella me llamo el sábado después de que me fui de tu casa, me dijo q pronto nos veríamos_ estaba claro que aun seguía sufriendo por ella

- Josh, superaras esto, te lo prometo, estaré contigo todo el tiempo q me necesites_ me dedico una gran sonrisa

- Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, no quiero que te llamen la atención por mi culpa.

Caminamos hasta el edificio norte, era el único que no le daba la luz del sol, ya que otro edificio mas alto lo tapaba, al llegar al salón, el se detuvo en seco, lo vi fijamente a los ojos, gire la mirada y me encontré con una chica bastante guapa.

-Es ella_ susurro, lo tome fuerte de la mano

- No te preocupes yo estoy contigo

El doctor Falletti se acerco a mi, aun faltaban 5 min para q comenzara la clase, me impidió la entrada al salón

-Pase joven_ se dirigió a Josh, el me vio, yo le sonreí para infundirle valor, cerro fuerte los ojos y entro al salón.

- Isabella, me da tanto gusto que tú vayas a ser mi asistente

- Yo soy la que debería agradecerle profesor por tomarme en cuenta.

- Espero que tengas bien preparado todo

- Claro, tengo estudiado todo el temario de esta semana

- Perfecto, me podrías hacer un favor, podrías ir a la sala de profesores, olvide un libro, lo voy a necesitar para la introducción del seminario

- Claro.

Fui lo mas rápido que pude al salón y busque el libro que me había pedido, estaba demasiado distraída como para prestar atención a mi alrededor, tenia que pensar en una forma de apoyar a Josh, regrese al salón en tiempo record, pedí permiso para entrar al salón, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Josh en la esquina sentado al lado de Amber, no prestaba atención mas que a mi amigo, el profesor me presento a todo el grupo, en ese momento me gire y pude distinguir a todos los que se encontraban ahí.

El caos reinaba todo mi ser, en la primera hilera del lado izquierdo se encontraba Josh y Amber, en el otro extremo estaba la tal Vanessa, a su alrededor un par de compañeros de mis clases, pero en la parte centro del salón estaban cinco personas q recordaba muy bien, la mirada ámbar de uno de ellos era intensa, me atrapo al instante que lo vi.

**Fin Capitulo 11 "Caos"**

* * *

Quienes seran las cinco personas??

Este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos, de aqui en adelante se desarrolla lo bueno de la historia, asi que esten muy al pendientes

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y dejan Rewis

Siganlos dejando para q conozca su opinion

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

CHAITOO!!!


	15. Realidad o Fantasía

**Capitulo 12 "¿Realidad o Fantasía?" **

En ese momento sentí que todo a mi alrededor se movía, no podía respirar, era Edward con sus cuatro hermanos, estaban Rosalie con Emmett, Jasper con Alice y Edward, la mirada de el era intensa, tenia ganas de correr a el, de abrazarlo, pero simplemente no podía moverme, sentí como si el tiempo se detuviera y estuviera dentro de una enorme burbuja, a lo lejos escuchaba la voz del profesor.

-Muchachos ella es Isabella Swan, va a ser mi asistente en el seminario_ en algún momento el volteo a verme y creo q se percato de mi estado catatónico, me tomo del hombro y me movió, al contacto gire a verle, gracias aquel gesto fui capaz de controlarme.

- Mucho gusto_ fue lo único que pude decir, el profesor se acerco y me susurro al oído

- No te preocupes, entiendo tu pánico ante todos estos chicos pero lo superaras_ me sonrió para infundirme valor, si el profesor supiera cual era mi problema no creo que hubiera dicho aquello, sabia que si volvía a ver al frente me toparía de nuevo con la mirada de los Cullen, en un ademan por desviar la mirada, voltee a ver a Josh que me veía extrañado.

Estaba muy nerviosa trataba de no ver al frente pero no sabia como lograrlo, no quería pasar el resto de la clase desviando la mirada o viendo a la pared, tenia que controlar mis nervios pero no sabia como, tenia que parecer normal no quería que los demás pensaran que estaba loca, por fortuna el profesor hizo que me sentara en su mesa la cual estaba en la esquina donde se encontraban Vanessa, de este modo podía ver al profesor sin ver al frente.

El dio la bienvenida a su seminario y se presento formalmente, luego hizo que se presentaran los demás estudiantes, pues en el seminario también estaban presentes alumnos de otras escuelas, me pidió que anotara en su lista el nombre de todos los alumnos y de que universidades venían, empezó por el lado derecho. La primera en presentarse fue Vanessa, por un momento olvide quien era ella, era alta, su cabello era lacio bastante largo y negro, sus ojos eran obscuros como su cabello, el contraste de su piel con su cabello la hacia ver como un vampiro, inmediatamente negué el pensamiento no por que estuvieran cinco vampiros en el salón significaba que ella lo fuera,

-Soy Vanessa Cuudy, de la Universidad de Carolina del Norte_ me vio un momento y agrego_ espero conocerlos a todos muy bien_ volteo a ver a Josh, repetí su gesto y vi como mi amigo desviaba la mirada, no podía creer que a los dos se nos juntaran las cosas, yo que había prometido estar con el en todo momento, apoyarlo en lo que pudiera, y ahora estaba igual o peor que el, ella hizo un ruido bastante fuerte con la garganta lo que provoco que girara a verla, me barrio con la mirada, entrecerré los ojos, no me gustaba para nada como me veía, desvié la mirada y seguí anotando los nombres. La mayoría eran compañeros de mi carrera, cuando llegue a la parte centro, anote de inmediato los nombres de ellos, no creía que fueran a cambiar sus apellidos ya que Amber los conocía de vista así que no le vi el caso verles.

El primero en presentarse fue Emmett, ya tenia anotado el nombre de los cinco, únicamente me faltaba poner en que universidades "estaban estudiando"

-Soy Emmett Cullen, vengo de la Universidad de …,_ no subí la mirada y simule estar escribiendo_ Espero aprender en este seminario muchas cosas_ dijo fuerte, por mas que no quería subir la mirada lo hice, acaso quería sonar sarcástico, que de nuevo se les podía enseñar a ellos, al captar mi atención sonrió, involuntariamente le devolví el gesto, simplemente era difícil resistirse a ese chico, por ultimo agrego_ Espero conocerlos muy bien, hacernos amigos, ir a fiestas…_ no termino de hablar y su sonrisa se hizo mucho mas perceptible, entendí el doble significado de aquella ultima palabra, era mas que claro que recordaba el inesperado encuentro de hace algunas semanas, puse los ojos en blanco y suspire, baje la cabeza esperando escribir el siguiente nombre. Después le siguieron Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, los dos primero dijeron apellidarse Hale, como lo recordaba y Alice como Cullen, Cuando hablo Edward sentí que mi corazón enloquecía, no quería verle, su voz sonaba igual de seductora e irresistible.

-Soy Edward Culle, de la Universidad de …, entre a este seminario por que veo muy interesante las oportunidades que se pueden tener al entrar a este. La literatura es un arte hermoso donde el hombre puede expresar lo mas profundo de su alma y mediante esta encontrar todas las respuestas_ voltee a ver alrededor del salón y vi a todas las chicas del salón suspirando por las palabras que dijo, el únicamente me veía a mi, sostuve un momento su mirada, sus ojos ardían en pasión, me sonroje y desvié la mirada, tantos sentimientos pasaban por todo mi cuerpo, tenia que volver a relajarme, tenia que pensar fríamente, ¿Por qué estaban ellos aquí?, ¿ cuales era el verdadero significado de las palabras de Edward?, ahora que los volvía a ver, ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? tenia q tener la cabeza fría, no cometería ningún error, no quería ilusionarme, pasaron todos los alumnos, el profesor hizo algunos comentarios respecto a las presentaciones y comenzó el seminario.

Cito a un autor famoso cuando hizo la introducción, fueron las dos horas mas largas de toda mi vida, estaba tensa, sentía las miradas en mi, la tal Vanessa no me quitaba la vista de encima, además de que sentía la mirada de los Cullen sobre mi, rezaba por que el profesor diera el descanso de las dos horas, no me sentía capaz de estar ahí por mas tiempo, por fortuna, antes de que dieran la hora me pidió salir del salón he ir por unas copias, Salí casi corriendo, cuando estuve los suficiente lejos me senté en una de las bancas, me daba vuelta la cabeza, cerré los ojos, tome la cara con las manos, respiraba y exhalaba despacio, moví los hombros de arriba a bajo, tratando de relajar los músculos de mi espalda, cuando sentí que estaba otra vez en buen estado, camine hacia el centro de copiado, pedí las copias del profesor Faletti y espere un rato, eran pocas las hojas q tenia q cargar únicamente era la bibliografía y el temario q se iba a ver, me preguntaba si yo tendría q repartirlos, de pronto un escalofrió paso por mi espalda, "Calma Isabella, cálmate, no te presiones antes de tiempo, todo esta bien" me dije, volví a tomar aire y me dirigí al salón, al llegar ahí me di cuenta que la mayoría estaba saliendo, espere con calma a que todos salieran, los últimos en salir fueron los Cullen, ninguno me dirigió una mirada como esperaba, Alice al pasar a mi lado fue la única q me vio, fue demasiado rápido como para que los demás se dieran cuenta, en cuanto el ultimo salió entre rápido al salón.

-Profesor aquí están las copias.

- Gracias Isabella, no quiero que pienses que te quiero de mi mandadera

- No se preocupe, se cuales son mis funciones_ el me dirigió una sonrisa.

- Eres muy atenta, voy a necesitar de tu ayuda en la segunda parte, te explicare la dinámica, necesito que leas un ensayo q te voy a dar, se hará un debate con lo que tu vas a leer, quiero seas la moderadora de dicho debate, me gusto mucho uno de tus artículos y creo que estas perfectamente capacitada_ el mismo escalofrió volvió con mas intensidad, prefería entregar las copias a pararme enfrente de todos, leer y luego dar la palabra, no es que antes no lo hiciera, pero en esta ocasión estaban personas que me alteraban los nervios demasiado.

- Todo bien_ creo q noto mi pánico

- Si todo perfectamente_ tenia q controlarme, ya estaba grande, no podía comportarme de ese modo.

- Segura Isabella_ cambie mi tono de voz

- Claro profesor_ mi tono sonaba decidido, como el de una persona que estaba completamente segura de lo que hacia, yo no podía dejarme vencer.

- Perfecto, sal un rato para que descanses, te espero en 15 min_ asentí con la cabeza y salí

Ya estando afuera los busque, pero no los pude encontrar, camine un rato por los corredores y al dar la vuelta me tope con Vanessa

-Hola Isabella

- Hola_ me estudio un rato, su rostro era bastante burlón, me molesto su actitud y le dije_ necesitas algo

- No, nada, solo me preguntaba…, _ no termino de hablar.

- Que te preguntabas_ le dije molesta

- Nada, oye eran guapos los hermanos cierto, en especial ese Edward

- No me di cuenta.

- Huy q genio_ intente zafarme de ella, simulando que buscaba a alguien

- Estoy buscando a alguien, nos vemos al rato

- Si estas buscando a Josh, salió con esa otra chica, la rubia, creo q se llama Amber_ el tono q empleo era arrogante, como si Amber no fuera nadie

- Gracias_ dije malhumorada,

- No hay de que, oye puedes decirle a Josh que lo espero a la salida hay unas cosas que quiero hablar con el.

- No soy tu recadera, te digo una cosa, deja en paz a Josh, no entiendo por que lo torturas de esta forma, no tienes derecho hacerle todo esto

- Y tu quien eres para decirme eso,

- Soy su amiga

- En serio, no será q te gusta_ dijo burlándose de mi

- Piensa lo que quieras, pero ya te lo dije, no voy a permitir que le hagas daño.

- Me estas amenazando

- Piensa lo que quieras_ di media vuelta y me aleje, me sorprendió la forma en que le hable, supongo que fue la forma en sacar todo mi estrés, Camine hasta las bancas y me encontré con Josh, estaba solo, tenia la cabeza recargada en la mesa

-Josh_ el levanto la vista y me vio, el pobre estaba desecho

- Bella_ fue todo lo que dijo, me acerque a el y le abrace

- No esta tan difícil el seminario, tienes suerte que sea la asistente del profesor, así te voy a poder ayudar con lo q tengas problemas_ el recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Gracias

- Nada de gracias, esto subirá tu cuota, recuerdas que ibas a ser mi esclavo, ahora será por todo el año._ el comenzó a reírse

- Esta bien, supongo que mi vida social a terminado_ se retiro de mi y me sonrió

- Es bueno verte sonreír_ en ese momento recordé que el estaba con Amber_ y a todo esto donde dejaste a Amber

- Fue a la cafetería por algo, no tenia ánimos de acompañarla, no quería encontrarme con… Ella_ bajo la mirada, me costaba verle así

- Ya le dijiste quien es ella

- No

- Pues deberías, me tope con Vanessa hacer rato, parece como si me estuviera cazando_ el levanto rápido la mirada,

- Que… Que fue lo que te dijo

- No importa Josh, demuéstrale que ella no te afecta, parece q le gusta hacer sufrir a las personas, te voy a dar un consejo que un amigo me dio y te lo digo por que creo que aplica en este caso, Ignórala, despréciala igual como ella te desprecio a ti, si la vez de frente pásate de largo, se frío con ella, demuéstrale que no es nadie_ trate de recordar todas las palabras que me había dicho Jacob

- Es un consejo muy rudo, no crees

- Si, pero como ella me cayó mal, creo q aplica_ dije molesta al recordar su mirada y su actitud hacia mi, a Josh pareció divertirle mi mal humor, de pronto recordó algo que hubiera sido mejor que no comentara.

- Oye Bella_ dudo en preguntar_ cual de los dos Cullen fue tu novio_ se oía cuidadoso al pronunciar aquello_ suspire y levante la rostro hacia el cielo, estaba anocheciendo, se alcanzaban a ver las primeras estrellas del firmamento

- El último q se presento

- Cuando te vi entrar al salón, por un momento pensé que te ibas a desmayar

- En serio_ baje la mirada y lo vi a los ojos

- Si, te pusiste bien pálida, podría jurar que dejaste de respirar_ solté una risita nerviosa

- Supongo q fue demasiado obvio

- Algo, Amber me pregunto que te sucedía, le dije q tal vez era pánico escénico, aunque lo dudaba, tu siempre has tenido un fuerte dominio cuando estas enfrente de una clase, entendí todo cuando se presento el mas grande, el de cabello chino, cuando pronuncio su nombre y tu tratabas de no verles fue cuando todo tomo sentido_ el me levanto el rostro y se me quedo viendo un buen rato_ ¿Cómo estas?

- Supongo que bien, estoy mucho mejor q tu_ dije sonriendo

- No quisiera admitirlo pero tienes razón, lo tomaste mucho mejor que yo, acaso ya los sabias

- No, apenas me entere hoy,

- Entonces, pensé que te ibas a desmoronar como la vez que viste al doctor.

- Supongo que me he estado preparando para este momento, cuando fui a Forks estuve pensando en como reaccionar, no voy a negarte q me sorprendió

- Y… q piensas hacer.

- Aun no lo se Josh,_ solté un suspiro_ no lo se

- Seguirás el consejo que me acabas de dar_ dijo sonriéndome

- Pues…, el no es malo como Vanessa, como tu me dijiste una vez, no es exactamente lo mismos.

- Tienes razón_ los dos comenzamos reírnos de lo tonto que se oía todo, me sentía bien, sabia que Josh estaba también ahí para mi así como yo para el_ en ese momento Amber nos llamo venia con un par de emparedados

- Hola chicos, de que se están riendo

- De nosotros mismos_ dijo Josh, Amber lo vio a la cara y luego me vio a mi.

- Ok, oye Isabella quieres_ me ofreció la mitad de su emparedado

- Si, gracias.

Comí rapidísimo la mitad y me despedí de ellos, estaba por terminar mis 15 min de descanso, ellos todavía tenían otros 15 min más.

-Los veo en el salón

-Esta bien ahí nos vemos._ dijeron los dos, antes de irme le dije a Josh

- Sera mejor que le digas, sino quieres que yo lo haga_ el entendió a lo que me refería y asintió con la cabeza.

Me aleje con paso rápido, no quería llegar tarde al salón en el primer dia, al llegar me encontré con Edward recargado al lado de la entrada, me detuve al verle, tenia q estar calmada, lo iba a ver los próximos dos meses y era mejor q me controlara, la sugerencia de Jacob estaba completamente descartada, jamás podría ser indiferente ante aquel hombre, yo lo seguía amando, pero el a mi no, la idea de Angela me vino a la mente, ser su amiga podría ser una buena opción, tal vez de este modo podría verlo como otra cosa, reanude mi camino y me acerque a el.

-Hola Edward_ pareció sorprenderle que yo fuera la primera en hablar

- Hola Bella_ ninguno de los dos dijo mas, solo nos veíamos a los ojos, tenia tantas ganas de abrazarle, pero me contuve.

- Cuanto tiempo_ fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle, sabía que podía decir algo mejor, pero no sabia que.

- Si_ su rostro era tan diferente al que vi por ultima vez, aquel recuerdo hizo desviar la mirada, no quiera recordar aquellos momentos_ Bella yo…_ no pudo terminar su frase ya que el Profesor salió del salón

- Isabella necesito que entres para que leas antes el ensayo

- Si profesor_ voltee a ver a Edward_ Me dio mucho gusto volver a verte_ le dije sonriendo, el me devolvió la sonrisa aunque era una sonrisa de melancolía, respire profundamente antes de entrar.

Las dos ultimas dos horas a diferencia de las dos primeras se me fueron rapidísimas, lei el ensayo en voz alta y comencé a dirigir el debate, realmente fue muy facial, los Cullen acaparaban la atención, todos sin excepción tenían excelentes argumentos para debatir, me preguntaba que tan difícil habrá sido para los profesores en Forks tener a tan buenos alumnos, el doctor Faletti estaba encantado con ellos, Alice de vez en cuando me veía y me guiñe aba el ojo, estaba completamente relajada, trataría de ver aquella familia solo como mis amigos, era lo mejor que podía hacer por mi.

El profesor termino mucho después de la hora, estaba completamente obscuro afuera, tuve que hablarle para que diera por terminado aquel dia, fui la ultima en salir, pues teníamos que planear como iba a ser las clases de ese día en adelante, cuando por fin me libero, estaba completamente exhausta por todas las agitaciones. La facultad de noche se veía bastante lúgubre, camine por los pasillos dirigiéndome al estacionamiento Josh me había mandado un mensaje diciendo que me esperaba en el estacionamiento con Amber, lo busque al llegar y no lo pude ver por ninguna parte, estaba por mandarle un mensaje cuando alguien me llamo.

-Hey Bella,_ gire para ver de quien se trataba

- Emmett_ vi como se acercaba a mi, seguido por los demás.

- Por dios no has cambiado nada

- Ni tu_ me sentía muy bien, me preguntaba si era Jasper el que estaba controlando todas mis emociones, estaba demasiado relajada o tal vez mi cerebro y mis sentidos no soportaron toda aquella presión y en ese momento experimentaba un pequeño corto.

- Bella_ dijo Alice alegremente_ Cuanto tiempos sin vernos,

-Alice_ involuntariamente bostece, estaba muy cansada, tal vez esa era la razón de mi estado neutro de emociones.

- Oh_ dijo ella sorprendida_ supongo que estas muy cansada

- Si, ayer me desvele_ comencé a sentir que los parpados se me cerraban, en verdad me estaba muriendo de sueño, me preguntaba si podía ser capaz de llegar al departamento, de pronto la voz de Josh me hizo voltear

-Bella_ vi que se detenía al ver con quienes estaba

- Josh_ camine hacia el y lo jale_ Te presento a los Cullen y los Hale, el con una tímida sonrisa los saludo, había olvidado que los humanos siempre se alejaban de ellos

-Mucho gusto

- El es Joshua Fox, mi amigo_ al presentarlo volví a bostezar

- Te vez muy cansada, te encuentras bien Bella

- Si, no te preocupes y Amber

- Ya se fue.

- Ah bueno_ no sabia como continuar la platica, Edward no había dicho nada y me comencé a sentir incomoda

- Bueno_ por fin rompió el silencio Josh_ nos vamos Bella, tengo q pasar por mi coche, recuerda q lo deje en el estacionamiento de tu casa.

- A si_ había olvidado que Josh venia conmigo, me di la vuelta y me despedí de ellos.

- Nos vemos mañana chicos

- Hasta luego_ fue la respuesta de ellos, me preguntaba por que Edward no me decía nada, su silencio me estaba matando y poniendo de malas, me di media vuelta y subí al coche junto con Josh.

El fue el que condujo, no se en que momento me quede dormida, pero cuando abrí los ojos ya me encontraba en el estacionamiento del edificio.

-Puedes subir sola

- Creo q si_ al levantarme del asiento me tambalee

- Mejor te ayudo_ salió y cerro el coche, me ayudo a subir las escaleras y a entrar al departamento, en cuanto llegue al sofá, volví a quedarme dormida, todo lo ocurrido fue demasiado para mi, no sabia que era realidad y que fantasía.

**FIN Capitulo 12 "¿Realidad o Fantasía?" **

* * *

Muchisimas gracias a todas y todos sus comentarios

Supuse q se iban a poner asi por dejarlos ensuspenso

pero aqui esta la continuacion, en esta semana subo otro capitulo desde el punto de vista de Edward

Muchisimas gracias

nos estamos leyendo

Sigan dejando Rewis


	16. Realidad y Fantasía

**Hola, este es el mismo capitulo que el anterior, pero desde el punto de vista de Edward, DISFRUTENDLO...**

* * *

Capitulo 12.5 "Realidad y Fantasía"

Esperar tanto tiempo para este momento era como una fantasía aunque supiera que era realidad todo aquello, ya no mas ilusiones falsas, por fin la espera había terminado, nuestros ojos volvieron a cruzarse después de dos dolorosos años de separación, se veía hermosa vestía un conjunto sencillo, pantalón de mezclilla ajustado con una blusa verde sin manga, era simplemente hermosa, sus grandes y expresivos ojos vieron directamente los míos, un suave rubor dio color a su delicadas mejillas, no pude leer sus emociones su expresión era de alegría y pánico, comprendía que ella estuviera asustada de verme después de las duras palabras que le dije en nuestro ultimo encuentro, tenia que convencerla que todo fue una mentira, que siempre la he amado, el profesor la presento pero ella seguía viendo fijamente a mi dirección.

-Muchachos ella es Isabella Swan, va a ser mi asistente en el seminario_ el volteo a verla y se dio cuenta de no reaccionaba, tomo su hombro lo que provoco que Bella lo viera, parpadeo un par de veces, parecía aliviada de alejar sus ojos de los míos,

- Mucho gusto_ dijo con voz fuerte y monocorde viendo al frente pero sin mirar realmente. Pude escuchar lo que pensaban sus compañeros, era mas que obvio que su reacción era extraña, ella era la mejor de su clase y era raro verla tan abstraída, el profesor también se sorprendió al verla_ **"Es raro que se comporte así, siempre me ha dado la impresión que es una chica fuerte no pensé que estar frente una clase le diera pánico"_ **se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído

- No te preocupes, entiendo tu pánico ante todos estos chicos pero lo superaras_ le sonrío para infundirle valor, sus pensamiento eran amables y me agrado eso, Bella asintió con la cabeza e hizo una mueca involuntaria con la boca, para no tener que ver al frente desvío rápido la mirada hacia su amigo Josh que la veía desconcertado **"Pero que le pasa a Bella, esta demasiado pálida, parece como si fuera a desmayarse, me pregunto que es lo que la tiene tan preocupada"** su amigo la conocía bastante bien, mientras la mayoría suponía que tenia un fuerte pánico escénico, el era el único que acertaba hacia su reacción.

Ella trataba de no ver al frente veía al profesor, las paredes, el techo, estaba jugaba con las correas de su bolso, parecía que trataba de controlar sus nervios pero simplemente no podía, el profesor la mando a sentar a su escritorio pensando que era lo mejor para que se calmara, se veía aliviada de no tener que mirar al frente, me frustraba no saber que era lo que en ese momento estaba pensando

-**Edward tomate esto con calma_ **oía los pensamientos de mi pequeña hermana

Trate de relajarme, el profesor se presento y pidió que se presentaran todos los alumnos, por los pensamientos de la mayoría me di cuenta que únicamente mi familia y la chica que estaba sentada enfrente de Bella éramos los únicos que pertenecíamos a otra universidad.

La chica que estaba enfrente de Bella se levanto y presento

- Soy Vanessa Cuudy, de la Universidad de Carolina del Norte_ ella le dirigió una mirada a bella **"así que es ella, tal vez pueda utilizarla no se ve muy inteligente que digamos"** _ espero conocerlos a todos muy bien_ volteo a ver a Josh, bella repitió el gesto, por el rabillo del ojo vi al muchacho que veía directamente a la chica q se presento como Vanessa, **"pero que quiere ella de mi, que acaso no le basto con lo que me hizo"**_ desvió enseguida la mirada y volteo a ver a la chica que estaba a su lado, no quise escuchar mas sus problemas, le prestaba atención a sus pensamientos únicamente para que me diera información de Bella pero al parecer el estaba demasiado inquieto por algo, la chica carraspeo la garganta y llamo la atención de bella, **"solo date cuenta tonta, el es mío y de nadie mas", **no me gustaba como la miraba y lo que pensaba de ella, tenia tantas ganas de levantarme y reclamarme, pero recordé que no podía hacer nada, aun no. Bella se dio cuenta de su actitud y entrecerró los ojos, era evidente que tampoco le caía bien.

Se presentaron todos los chicos hasta que llego el momento de nuestra familia estaba esperanzado que levantara la mirada y poder verla a los ojos nuevamente, me frustro que ella no prestara atención alguna, ahora parecía muy indiferente ante nuestra presencia.

- "**Parece que se esta resistiendo a nosotros"**_ Pensó Emmett

- Déjala_ lo dije con un volumen demasiado bajo para que otros no escucharan

- No hermano, venimos para que vuelvas a estar con ella así que tengo que hacer bien mi trabajo

- Estoy de acuerdo con Emmett

-Alice por favor no ayudes_ rodé los ojos, no importaba lo que les dijera iban a hacer lo que quisieran

-Soy Emmett Cullen, vengo de la Universidad de…,_Mientras Emmett se presentaba los pensamientos de Joshua literalmente gritaban **"Dijo Cullen, no puede ser, serán de la misma familia del doctor, o por dios, con razón Bella estaba así hace rato, me pregunto quien de ellos habrá sido el desgraciado que la dejo" **no me gusto como dijo lo ultimo, que tanto le habría contado, mientras Bella no subía la vista y siguió escribiendo en su libreta como si fuéramos extraños **"Así que sigues resistiéndote he" **pensó Emmett_ Espero aprender en este seminario muchas cosas_ el tono de Emmett fue exagerado y con un poco de humor, exigiendo la atención de Bella, involuntariamente subió la mirada y lo vio, por fin pude ver sus ojos achocolatados, puso los ojos en blanco, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, **"no que no, así es como debes hablar para llamar su atención" **lo que se le ocurrió después a mi hermano no me agrado para nada

-Emmett no…

- Espero conocerlos muy bien, hacernos amigos, ir a fiestas…_ no termino de hablar estaba conteniendo una carcajada, recordó como la había visto la ultima vez, ella pareció entender la indirecta, arrugo su entrecejo no le hacia mucha gracia el comentario que Emmett hizo, puso los ojos en blanco, suspiro y bajo la vista de nuevo.

-Gracias_ dije irritado, otra vez oculto su mirada de la mía.

- "**Uy que genio"**

Se presentaron los demás, ella volvió a parecer indiferente ante nosotros, aunque mientras se presentaban Rosalie y Jasper, sonrió como si hubiera adivinado algo, yo fui el ultimo en presentarme, al comenzar hablar ella no hizo cambio alguno, trate de hablar fuerte y emplear el tono mas amable que tenia, pero ella no volteo a verme, eso provoco un fuerte dolor.

-Soy Edward Culle, de la Universidad de …, entre a este seminario por que veo muy interesante las oportunidades que se pueden tener al entrar a este. La literatura es un arte hermoso donde el hombre puede expresar lo mas profundo de su alma y mediante esta encontrar todas las respuestas_ dije lo ultimo para que se diera cuenta que únicamente estaba ahí por ella, que era mi razón de ser, su reacción no fue lo que esperaba, en vez de verme directamente, subió la cabeza y primero vio las expresiones de los demás lo hizo tal vez para sondear la zona y tomar algo de valor, después nuestras miradas se cruzaron al fin, quería que ella viera cuanto la amaba, sabia que mis ojos podían expresar perfectamente aquello, sentí como si estuviera nuevamente en una burbuja, únicamente ella y yo, el silencio de sus pensamientos me seguía intrigando, pero no me importaba, mi alma le pertenecía completamente a esa chica, ella se sonrojo, el mismo sonrojo que recordaba, cuando ella se alegraba, cuando ella era feliz a mi lado, esos ojos me hipnotizaban, una vez ella me dijo que el café era vida y yo estaba completamente de acuerdo, el color se sus ojos, ella era vida para mi, **después toda la magia se rompió, el momento que hubiera deseado fuera eterno termino, desvió rápido la mirada, poniendo atención a su libreta, me frustraba su actitud, tenia tantas ganas de levantarme, de ir por ella y besarla.

**-"No creo que sea una buena idea"_ **pendo Alice** _"Dale su tiempo si haces eso, ella en verdad se va a desmayar"**

Cerré los ojos frustrado, esta bien, trataría de comportarme, el profesor dio inicio a su seminario, realmente no me importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que dijese, sabia q tenia cosas interesantes, pero lo único de mi interés era Bella, que no volvió a vernos, parecía que estaba demasiado estresada, Jasper podía sentir su estado de animo, pero no hacia nada por confortarla, las dos primeras horas se me hicieron eternas, de vez en cuando ella se estiraba y trataba de subir la vista a nuestra dirección, pero no lo hacia, antes del descanso, pidió a Bella que fuera por unas copias, ella se paro automáticamente y salió casi corriendo del salón, su amigo Josh vio como ella huía del salón **"Pobrecita, a de estar con los nervios de punta, reacciono bastante bien, pensé que iba a llorar como cuando vio al doctor"** ¿llorar?, que significaba eso, ¿Ella lloro después que vio a Carlisle?, el chico recordó el día que vio a Carlisle, bella tenia una sonrisa forzada en el rostro, después q Carlisle se fue, el la abrazo y ella se aferro a el, verla llorar, el sufrimiento en sus palabras, me partía en dos, como aquel día en el aeropuerto, ¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto?, no quería lastimarla, yo quería que ella fuera feliz, si yo le causaba dolor, entonces me iría.

-"**Ni lo pienses Edward, llegamos muy lejos para que te retractes a estas alturas"**_ era mas que claro que Alice estaba muy concentrada en mis posibles decisiones.

-Alice pero es que yo…

-Nada de peros, creo que tendremos q cambiar de estrategia

- De que hablan, por que no comparten con los demás_ dijo irritado Emmett

-Creo que Edward se va a echar para atrás_ dijo Rose

-¿QUE?, estas loco, no Edward no se de que estrategia habla Alice pero yo la apoyo

- Emmett no te metas

- Claro que me meto, eres mi hermano y quiero tu felicidad

- Guarda la comportara Emmett aunque no nos escuchen tus expresiones son muy obvias_ le recrimino Rosalie a Emmett

- Lo siento preciosa, y tu no vas a decir nada Jasper

- Cuando salgamos quieres

Solo a nosotros se nos daban estas discusiones familiares, sin que otros se enteraran, por fin dio el descanso nosotros fuimos los últimos al salir, ya estaba obscuro lo cual era bueno para nosotros, no queríamos tomar ningún tipo de riesgo, al salir Bella estaba esperando para entrar, que irónico cuando quería que ella me viera ni nos prestaba atención y ahora que no quería q me viera estaba al pendiente de nosotros, Alice fugazmente le dio un vistazo, no estoy seguro si se dio cuenta, en cuanto estuvimos fuera, ella entro rápido al salón, caminamos los 5 por un largo corredor, si por mi fuera, seguiría caminando sin rumbo, Alice se detuvo enfrente de mi y me detuvo

-Bien que piensas hacer, cambias tan rápido de parecer que me estas volviendo loca.

-Alice es que yo

-Es que, ¿que Edward?_ dijo exasperada

- Estaré haciendo lo correcto, escuche los pensamientos de su amigo, ese Josh, ella lloro después que vio a Carlisle, después de la fiesta, tu crees que a ella le da gusto vernos_ dije recriminándole a mi hermana_ la lastime mucho cuando nos fuimos

-Esa es tu culpa_ dijo enojada

-Lo se, es por eso que no quiero lastimarla nuevamente.

-Edward, Bella no es ninguna tonta, estoy completamente segura que el tiempo que paso en Forks, estuvo pensando las cosas, tal vez no sea fácil, tampoco esperaba que cuando te viera se arrojara a tus brazos, es un proceso largo Edward, no le dejes todo a ella, tu también tienes que hacer tu parte, hablar con ella.

-Hermano Alice tiene razón, tu habla con ella, yo creo que te sigue queriendo, las personas no olvidan tan fácilmente, dos años no es tanto tiempo, se que ella te ama igual que tu a ella, solo es cuestión de tiempo_ me sonrió

-Gracias Emmett

-Oye Jasper_ Alice se dirirgio a su novio- Se que es mucho pedirte, pero podrías manipular las emociones de Bella, se que te dije que no lo hicieras al principio, pero creo que es necesario en este momento, trata de q este relajada.

-Si Alice_ el jamás le negaba algo a Alice

-Gracias, ahora tu Edward busca a Bella, antes de que se acabe el descanso ella únicamente tiene 15 min, trata de romper el hielo

Le sonreí a mi hermana, era desesperante a veces – No tienes que decírmelo_ parecía que Alice se divertía, mandándome, no me importaba lo que ella dijese, si veía que le estaba causando daño a Bella, me retiraría inmediatamente.

Capte enseguida su esencia se encontraba en las mesas del jardín central, era una lastima que no estuviera sola, me preguntaba si era lo correcto llegar y saludarla o esperar a que se alejara de "su amigo", no me gustaba que pasara todo su tiempo con aquel sujeto, parecían inseparable, decidí esperar a que ella entrara al salón, mientras me acerque para escuchar su conversación, quería tener todos los detalles, el sabia quienes éramos y los mas probable es que Bella se desahogara con el si tenia alguna queja.

No me gustaba que el estuviera recargado en su hombro, quien le daba derecho de tocarla, el definitivamente no podía hacerlo, mientras ella le decía con tono sarcástico.

- Nada de gracias, esto subirá tu cuota, recuerdas que ibas a ser mi esclavo, ahora será por todo el año._ ¿Bella teniendo un esclavo? eso no me lo podía imaginar, el comenzó a reírse

- Esta bien, supongo que mi vida social a terminado_ se quejo y retiro su rostro de su hombro **"No sabes que agradecido estoy de q seas mi amiga, eres tan linda"**

- Es bueno verte sonreír_ dijo aliviada, luego pareció recordar algo_ y a todo esto donde dejaste a Amber

- Fue a la cafetería por algo, no tenia ánimos de acompañarla, no quería encontrarme con…**"Vanessa" **Ella

-Ya le dijiste quien es ella_ le reprendió

- No_ **"Como quieres que se lo diga, eso es imposible, no puedo hacerlo"**

- Pues deberías_ dijo molesta Bella_ me tope con Vanessa hacer rato, parece como si me estuviera cazando_ Como que se topo con Vanessa, como no estuve atento a eso

"**¿Cazándola?, ¿que quiere Vanessa de ella?, o mejor aun ¿que quiere ella de mi?"**- Que… Que fue lo que te dijo

- No importa Josh_ se oía bastante molesta_ demuéstrale que ella no te afecta, parece q le gusta hacer sufrir a las personas, te voy a dar un consejo que un amigo me dio y te lo digo por que creo que aplica en este caso, Ignórala, despréciala igual como ella te desprecio a ti, si la vez de frente pásate de largo, se frío con ella, demuéstrale que no es nadie_ **"Pero que clase de amigos tenia en Forks"_ **me preguntaba exactamente lo mismo, con quienes se juntaba, ese no parecía un consejo de los chicos que ella frecuentaba, lo mas probable es que se hiciera amiga de los chicos de la reserva.

- Es un consejo muy rudo, no crees

- Si, pero como ella me cayó mal, creo q aplica_ dijo molesta su mal humor me divertía y parecía que a el también, de pronto recordó nuestra relación **"Sera buen momento sacarlo ahorita o me espero"**

- Oye Bella_ **"se lo pregunto o no, bueno tengo mucha curiosidad, no puedo creer que esos sean sus gustos, esos tipos intimidan tanto parecen modelos de revistas, pensé que era un poco mas común**"_ cual de los dos Cullen fue tu novio_ **"Sea mejor que no la presione demasiado"_** ella alzo el rostro y vio el cielo estrellado, parecía que estaba muy concentrada en algo_ **"Creo que fue mala idea"**

- El último q se presento _**"Ese no intimidaba tanto, parece buena persona, creo q su nombre era Edward, q nombre tan anticuado"**

- Cuando te vi entrar al salón, por un momento pensé que te ibas a desmayar

- En serio_ parecía avergonzada, bajo de inmediato la cara y lo vio a los ojos

- Si, te pusiste bien pálida, podría jurar que dejaste de respirar_ muy observador sin duda alguna, la conocía bien.

- Supongo q fue demasiado obvio_ dijo a penada

- Algo, Amber me pregunto que te sucedía, le dije q tal vez era pánico escénico, aunque lo dudaba, tu siempre has tenido un fuerte dominio cuando estas enfrente de una clase, entendí todo cuando se presento el mas grande, **"El que intimidaba mas"** el de cabello chino, cuando pronuncio su nombre y tu tratabas de no verles fue cuando todo tomo sentido_ **"No me gusta que ponga esa cara, siento que se va a poner a llorar"_ **en esto no estaba en lo cierto, su cara era de vergüenza y de pena_ ¿Cómo estas?

- Supongo que bien, estoy mucho mejor q tu_ dijo burlándose de el

- No quisiera admitirlo_ dijo algo malhumorado_ pero tienes razón, lo tomaste mucho mejor que yo, acaso ya los sabias

- No, apenas me entere hoy

- Entonces, pensé que te ibas a desmoronar como la vez que viste al doctor. Vi como ella levanto los brazos he hizo ademan que no importaba

- Supongo que me he estado preparando para este momento, cuando fui a Forks estuve pensando en como reaccionar, no voy a negarte q me sorprendió_ entonces Alice tenia razón, ella esperaba volvernos a ver

- Y… q piensas hacer.

- Aun no lo se Josh, no lo se

- Seguirás el consejo que me acabas de dar_ aquello me espanto, haría eso conmigo, bueno en parte me lo merezco

- Pues_ oí duda en su voz_ el no es malo como Vanessa, como tu me dijiste una vez, no es exactamente lo mismos.

- Tienes razón_ los dos comenzaron a reírse, no entendía el por que, la chica Luttoni se acerco a ellos, ese era mi llamada, Bella tendría q dejarlos solos, ya casi terminaba su descanso, camine lo mas rápido que pude, y la espere fuera del salón.

Ella venia caminando demasiado deprisa, me daba miedo que fuera a tropezar y caer, aunque aquello me beneficiaria a mi, así tendría un motivo para tocarla nuevamente, a unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar a la entrada se percato de mi y se detuvo, podía oír el frenesí de su corazón, ella me veía fijamente, tratando de tranquilizarse y tomar conciencia de lo que iba a pasar, yo estaba petrificado, era el momento de hablar y no tenia ni idea que decirle, ella reanudo su camino y se acerco a mi, aun no sabia que decirle, un "hola, como estas" era demasiado estúpido para un rencuentro, mi amor, no esa tampoco era la palabra adecuada, que demonios le iba a decir

-Hola Edward_ ella fue la primera en hablar, me sorprendió q tomara la iniciativa, sin pesarlo le respondí.

- Hola Bella_ no pude agregar mas, estaba fascinado en verla nuevamente, nos miramos por un largo rato a los ojos, y ese momento mágico volvió, ella se mordió el labio y se abrazo fuertemente, que reacción tan curiosa.

- Cuanto tiempo_ ella prosiguió

- Si_ fue lo único que fui capaz de decir, quería que ella entendiera mi mirada, ella siempre fue muy observadora, tendría que darse cuenta de mis sentimientos, sin saber por que ella desvió rápido su mirada, parecía como si hubiera recordado algo desagradable, continúe rápido no quería perder mi oportunidad_ Bella yo…_ no pude terminar pues el profesor me interrumpió, llamando su atención.

- Isabella necesito que entres para que leas antes el ensayo_ maldición en que mal momento llega

- Si profesor_ le contesto ella volteo a verme_ Me dio mucho gusto volver a verte_ dijo sonriendo, automáticamente le devolví el gesto era imposible resistirse a ella, aunque no fue una sonrisa de alegría, había perdido mi oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Las dos últimas horas fueron diferentes, podía verle más a la cara, ella era la moderadora del debate, parecía divertida con nuestros argumentos, acaparamos su atención, Alice parecía alegre de algo, pero se mantenía distante en sus pensamientos me preguntaba que era lo que ahora pasaría, tendrían que ser buenas noticias para que estuviera asi de contenta, Jasper influyo en el estado de animo de Bella, aunque parecía que no lo necesitaba mucho, estaba bastante relajada por cuenta propia, el profesor se extendió mas de la hora, ella tuvo que interrumpirle para que terminara la clase, quería quedarme a esperarla, la noche había caído por completo y no quería que ella caminara sola por los corredores, tuve que desechar aquella opción ya que el profesor le pidió q se quedara con ella, para planear la semana con detenimiento, a regañadientes salí del salón no sin antes cerciorarme de que ella me viera, lo cual hizo casi como si me hubiera escuchado, al ver que me iba, ella dejo de prestarle atención al profesor para verme salir, camine cerca de mis hermanos hasta el estacionamiento, traíamos el BMW y el Volvo.

-Alice, por fin me vas a decir por que estas tan contenta

- Pues por que hiciste lo que tenias que hacer

-En serio y según tu que fue lo que hice

- Pues…_ me estaba ocultando algo lo sabia, ella ya había visto algo y me lo estaba ocultado

-Bien hecho hermano así se hace_ dijo eufórico Emmett

- Bravo por Edward_ dijo enojada Rosalie_ bueno tu traes el Volvo, asi que nosotros ya nos vamos

-¿Que? no, espérate Rose, quiero saludar a Bella

- Me vas a decir tu visión Alice o no

- No

- Alice, se que tiene que ver con Bella y nuestra relación_ sabia que si le insistía y mencionaba a Bella ella acabaría cediendo

- No creo que…._no pudo terminar y lo vi, Bella había tomado la decisión de tratarme como uno de sus amigos, como su amigo, eso me desconcertaba, nuestra relación jamás había sido esa, me preguntaba por que, no me gustaba que estuviera a la par de su amigo Josh, pero al menos era algo, en ese momento ella llego al estacionamiento, se veia muy cansada tenia tantas ganas de estar a su lado y ayudarla, pero no podia, en ese momento Emmett le hablo.

-Hey Bella,_ mi hermano se acerco a ella, nosotros íbamos detrás de el

- Emmett_ contesto en automático

- Por dios no has cambiado nada_ dijo riendo mi hermano, pensó que tendría q haber cambiado, pero seguía igual

- Ni tu_ Contesto con cansancio

- Bella_ dijo Alice alegremente_ Cuanto tiempos sin vernos,

-Alice_ involuntariamente bostezo**. "Se ve muy cansada"**

- Oh, supongo que estas muy cansada

- Si, ayer me desvele_ sus parpados se estaban cerrando, tenia la urgencia de cargarla y llevarla a su casa, en ese momento su amigo la encontró

-Bella_ la llamo temeroso al vernos a nosotros **"esos tipos si q dan miedo"**

- Josh_ lo llamo y lo jalo para q se acercara a nosotros_ Te presento a los Cullen y los Hale

-Mucho gusto_ dijo asustado el pobre

- El es Joshua Fox, mi amigo_ lo presento animada, pero volvió a bostezar

- Te vez muy cansada, te encuentras bien Bella

- Si, no te preocupes y Amber

- Ya se fue.

- Ah bueno_ ella volteo a verme como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no lo hizo

- Bueno_ rompió el silencio Josh_ nos vamos Bella, tengo q pasar por mi coche, recuerda q lo deje en el estacionamiento de tu casa._ se oía nervioso al decir, eso tenia ganas de irse, no le gustaba como a la mayoría de los humanos estar cerca de nosotros

- A si_ se quedo pensando un momento y luego se dirigió a nosotros - Nos vemos mañana chicos

- Hasta luego_ dijimos todos, tenía unas enormes ansias de acompañarla pero sabia q no podía, el hecho de q me quisiera tratar como su amigo no me gusta nada,

Después que se fueron mis hermanos me vieron un buen rato, sus pensamientos eran recriminatorios, se preguntaban por que no había dicho nada.

-nos vemos

- A donde piensas ir Edward_ voltea a ver a mi hermano como si no entendiera lo obvio

**-"Oh ya entiendo, nunca cambias hermano, esta bien"**

Conduje lo mas rápido q pude hasta su departamento, ella ya había llegado y vi salir a su amigo Josh del edificio, tuve mucho cuidado en que el no me viera.

Subí las escaleras y entre a su casa ella estaba dormida en la sala, solo la tenia tapada una pequeña sabana, la cargue con mucho cuidado y la lleve hasta su recamara, la recosté con mucho cuidado y me quede junto a ella, era tan hermoso verla dormir que no me importaba nada, pronto volvería a estar a mi lado y ya nada nos separara.

**FIN Capitulo 12.5 "Realidad y Fantasía" **

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, muchas gracias por los comentarios que han dejado, en verdad los aprecio mucho

Sigan dejandolos para que conozca su opinion, nos estamos leyendo en el siguente capitulo

BYEBYE


	17. Sin Comentarios…

**Capitulo 13 "Sin Comentarios…"**

Al abrir los ojos a la mañana siguiente me encontraba en mi recamara, lo ocurrido el día anterior era bastante confuso para mi, no sabia que era Realidad y que Sueño, la cabeza me daba vueltas, me sentía muy mareada, volví a recostarme dejando que el tiempo pasara, no recordaba como había llegado a casa, de lo ultimo que tenia memoria era de haber estado hablando con Emmett y Alice la noche anterior, después todo se volvió muy confuso, intente hacer memoria de lo sucedido pero vagas ilusiones rondaban mi cabeza, no podía distinguir que cosas eran sueños y cuales ocurrieron realmente, me levante de la cama, me di cuenta que traía la ropa del día anterior, lo que significaba que me había quedado dormida así, salí de la habitación y me dirigí al baño, me tarde bastante tiempo en la ducha, tenia que relajar todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, había vuelto a ver a Edward y las cosas no sucedieron como me lo tenia pensado, realmente no dije nada ni el había dicho nada, así que estaba completamente en ceros, me preguntaba cual iba a ser la mejor táctica.

Ya tenia decidido la forma en que iba actuar ante el, nuestra relación iba a ser de amigos, ese era mi plan, ahora la pregunta era saber ¡¿Cómo?! Desde el momento que lo conocí, nuestra relación jamás fue la de amigos, nunca me trato como tal ni yo a el, tenia un serio conflicto en cuanto a esa parte, que tal y el no quería saber nada de mi, lo medite un rato bastante considerable, no pareció enojado cuando me saludo en la escuela, al contrario se veía feliz de verme, no dijo q me alejara, ni dio señales de quererlo, como vi que no existía riesgo alguno solo faltaba hablar con él como si nada y tratarlo como a Josh o Jacob.

La mañana se me hizo eterna, contaba los minutos para que dieran las 5 pero por mas que lo deseara el tiempo siguió su marcha normal, era en estos momentos en los que deseaba la compañía de Josh, con él el tiempo pasaba volando, lo llame un par de veces a su casa y nada, luego lo intente con su celular pero lo tenia apagado, él también estaba pasando por momentos difíciles, no sabia exactamente que era lo que quería Vanessa, no parecía que quisiera hacer las pases, ni si quiera parecía estar arrepentida por lo que le había hecho, no entendía por que existían mujeres como ella, que ganaba atormentando a mi pobre amigo.

Decidí matar el tiempo en la cafetería que estaba a cuatro cuadras de mi casa, como estaba cerca no saque el coche y me fui caminando, el día era soleado sin duda alguna, pero se asomaban un par de nubes cargadas de lluvia, era el tipo de nubes que me recordaban mis días en Forks aunque estas como llegaban se iban, estuve casi toda la mañana en la cafetería, a Josh y a mi nos gustaba pasar los ratos en ese lugar, tome uno de mis libros y comencé a leerlo como era mi costumbre, no me pude concentrar por que me venían a la cabeza vagas imágenes de Edward, era un trauma que volviera a ser mi distracción, "Bella contrólate" me dije a mis adentros, no podía permitir que me afectara como lo hacia antes.

Regrese a la casa mas frustrada que relajada, el punto era pasar el tiempo tranquila, pero no podía, el simple hecho de saber que volvería a ver a Edward me volvía loca, llegue a la casa he hice un poco de quehacer, realmente me tomo muy poco tiempo ya que no solía ensuciar la casa.

Faltaban todavía dos horas para irme a la escuela, así que decidí prepararme algo para comer, en ese momento me di cuenta que ya me faltaban algunos comestibles, genial ese seria mi pretexto para perder el tiempo en el súper, prepare algo sencillo para comer, realmente no tenia hambre, solo tenia unas grandes ansias por llegar a la universidad.

Pase rápido al súper, compre mucho mas de lo que tenia planeado, pero como había bastantes ofertas y mi beca era bastante generosa conmigo, me excedí un poco, llegue al campus a eso de las 5, aun faltaba una hora para que comenzara el seminario, el cielo se obscureció demasiado, parecía ser que pronto caería una tormenta, por suerte traía una chamarra bastante abrigadora y un impermeable en la cajuela, desde q viví en Forks cargo ese impermeable por si acaso, le di una vuelta completa al estacionamiento y pude ver el Mazda de Josh, el Volvo de Edward y el BMW de Rosalie, perfecto todos lo que quería ver estaban presentes, me estacione cerca del coche de Josh, no tenia ni idea de cómo le habían hecho los Cullen para esconderse del sol el día de ayer, por lo menos hoy podían salir como si nada pues las nubes obstruían el paso de los rayos de sol.

Baje del coche y empecé a vagar por el campus, me preguntaba donde estaría Josh, volví a llamarlo y esta vez me contesto.

-Hola tu, donde estas

-Bella, hola linda, en las jardineras

-No te deprimas_ no me gustaba oírlo así_ Acabo de llegar al campus, en que parte estas para que te busque

-Estoy en las mesas, donde estábamos ayer

-Ok, ahorita te veo

Camine lo mas rápido que pude, tenia que preguntarle como le había ido con Amber, también tenia que saber si ya sabia que era lo que quería Vanessa de el y por ultimo preguntarle que fue lo que ocurrió con exactitud la noche anterior, no sabia como había llegado a casa, pero lo mas seguro era que el me llevo hasta allá y me subiera hasta a la casa, por fin lo encontré, estaba recostado sobre la mesa tenia tapada la cabeza con un suéter ligero.

-Sabes que las mesas no son para dormir verdad

-Si lo se, pero me gusta estar aquí

- No se por que presentí q ibas a contestar así

- Jajaja_ río sin demasiadas ganas

- Oye como te sientes

- Sobreviviere

- Eso espero_ le quite el suéter que tenia sobre el rostro para poder verle mejor.

- Pero que demonios te hiciste_ le dije aterrada, su hermosa cabellera negra ya no estaba, ahora su cabello era demasiado pequeño.

- Pues q no se nota, me corte el cabello_ al terminar de decir aquello se sentó y se me quedo viendo a los ojos un buen rato

- Pero por que_ el siempre me había dicho que jamás se cortaría su cabello, pues decía que era su toque personal.

- Quería cambiar un poco_ se tomo con la mano su cabeza, antes solía hacer aquel gesto, pero ahora se veía extraño que no se enredaran sus dedos con su cabello largo_ ¿Como me veo?

-Supongo que bien

-Oh vamos Bella, tienes que decirme como me veo, no me digas que estas mas enamorada de mi

-No seas tonto Josh_ dije haciéndole una mueca

- Vamos no me veo tan mal, no seas exagerada.

- No, yo nunca dije eso, solo q te vez extraño, no m digas que te lo cortaste por Vanessa.

Abrió los ojos como plato, le había atinado sin duda alguna, si yo era predecible el también lo era, volteo la cara para que no lo viera.

-Si no quieres no me lo digas, oye por cierto ya le dijiste a Amber

Volteo en seguida la cara – Que

-Ya le dijiste quien es Vanessa

-Ya_ bajo la cara como si no quisiera recordarlo

- Y que te dijo

- Nada, se quedo callada y no dijo nada, luego me dijo que tenía que irse y pues me dejo

-Oh_ no sabia q decirle_ puedes platicar hoy con ella y explicarle todo

- Claro_ dio un fuerte suspiro, bajo de la mesa y se sentó a mi lado, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro

- Todo va a estar bien, si quieres yo platico con Amber

- Sabes Bella creo q me estoy enamorando de Amber, no se por que tuvo que llegar ella para arruinarlo todo.

- Josh sabes para que vino_ le pregunte dudando si debía o no decir aquello.

- No lo se, esa mujer esta loca, ahora dice que me ama y que no va a dejar que nadie se me acerque, que soy suyo, puedes creerlo.

-Claro, solo por que ella lo dice tu vas a acceder_ dije irritada_ esta loca

- Si, yo ya no quiero saber más de ella

- Es una bruja_ me gusto el apodo, parecía una, cabello negro, ojos negros, y ahora q lo recordaba también estaba vestida de negro ayer, si existían hombres lobo y vampiros por que no también brujas.

Caminamos haciendo círculos por las jardineras y corredores, no platicamos de mas hasta que la hora de entrada se acercaba.

-Oye perdón por dejarte así anoche

-No te preocupes, por cierto que paso, no recuerdo bien

-Como que no recuerdas bien

- No lo ultimo que recuerdo es cuando estaba platicando con Emmett y Alice en el estacionamiento

- A si, los hermanos de tu Ex verdad

- Si ellos_ no me gustaba como se oía lo de Ex_ oye después q paso

-Pues me presentarse, se quedaron callados, por cierto tu ex no dijo nada, luego subimos a tu coche pero tu estabas casi dormida así que yo conduje hasta tu casa, luego te ayude a subir, cuando llegaste te fuiste a sentar al sillón y te volviste a quedar dormida, luego me fui a mi casa, eso fue todo, sabes que pude aprovecharme de ti, pero como soy un caballero te deje_ sabia q lo ultimo era una broma

- JAJA, q gracioso Josh, olvidaste decir que luego me llevaste hasta mi recamara

Volteo a verme sorprendido.

-¿A tu recamara?

-Si,

-Yo no te lleve a tu recamara, te deje dormida en el sillón, te tape con la sabana que tienes en el armario, tal vez dormida caminaste a tu recamara, estas flaquita pero no te cargue.

- En serio

- Te lo juro

- Que raro

- Por que

- Es que cuando desperté estaba en mi cama completamente tapada.

- Estabas vestida_ pregunto asustado

- Claro que si, por que la pregunta

- Sabes que existen sonámbulos que meten a persona a sus casas y tienen sexo con ellos, parecen que están despiertos pero realmente están dormidos

- Josh no digas tonterías_ por que imagine que iba a decir algo coherente, siempre me salía con babosadas como esas_ tal vez hable en sueños, pero para tu información no soy sonámbula

- Entonces alguien entro a tu casa y te llevo a tu cama

- Claro_ sonaba igual de tonto que lo anterior, solo que en esta teoría podría haber algo de cierto, conocía a un vampiro lo suficientemente astuto para entrar a las casas de las personas mientras dormían, era una tontería pensar que Edward entrara a mi casa, pero si en Forks lo hacia, por que aquí no haría lo mismo.

Entramos al salón a las 6 en punto, el profesor aun no había llegado, así que entre con Josh, a la primera persona que vi fue a Amber que se encontraba sentada en el mismo lugar de ayer, acompañe a Josh hasta su lugar

-Hola Isabella

- Hola Amber, como estas

- Bien gracias

Josh se sentó a su lado y la saludo

- Te cortaste el cabello

- Si, como me veo, Isabella dice que me veo fatal_ hizo puchero de niño triste.

- Te vez muy bien

- Oye yo no dije eso, no seas mentiroso_ le dije enojada_ pero diste en el blanco no quería decirte la verdad, pero si te vez fatal

- Pero que mala eres

- Si no sabes soy un demonio_ dije enseñándole la lengua, luego la penetrante mirada de los Cullen llamo mi atención, estaban como ayer sentados en la parte centro del salón, no sabia si ir a saludarlos o esperar a que ellos me hablaran, estaba en mi dilema cuando Amber me distrajo.

-Los conoces verdad_ voltee a verla y asentí con la cabeza_ No esperaba encontrar a los hijos del Doc, Cullen aquí, pensé que eran mucho mas grandes.

-Ni yo esperaba verlos_ le dije Amber mientras los veía por el rabillo del ojo, voltee a ver mi reloj para ver la hora, el profesor ya estaba atrasado 15 min., algo raro en el.

-Ya se tardo el profesor, voy a ir a la coordinación_ me levante y salí del salón

- Te acompaño_ dijo Josh y en seguida estuvo a mi lado

Estábamos saliendo del salón, cuando oíamos que algo se rompía a nuestras espaldas, los dos enseguida volteamos para ver de que se trataba pero no parecía nada, todos los alumnos estaban desconcertados por el extraño sonido, mi vista se fijo en la cara de Edward que estaba con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, solo veía como Emmett y Jasper le palmeaban la espalda, ¿Abría sido él?, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y vio hacia mi dirección, no me estaba viendo a mi sino,… de pronto sentí como Josh temblaba a mi lado, en seguido lo vi a la cara y estaba completamente paralizado, volví a ver a Edward, entrecerré los ojos y pareció calmase un poco, todo paso demasiado rápido como para que otros se dieran cuenta, de todas formas jale a Josh y lo saque del salón sin mirar atrás.

No comento nada en todo el camino a la coordinación, me preguntaba que demonios le sucedía a Edward, que abría roto y por que miró de ese modo a Josh, el tenia q saber que Josh era mi mejor amigo, tiene el poder de leer mentes, tal vez Josh pensó algo desagradable de el y por eso Edward se puso así, de todas formas no explicaba su comportamiento. Al llegar a la coordinación me dieron la noticia q el profesor iba a llegar tarde por cuestiones de su otro trabajo, para mi mala suerte iba a tener q dar sola la primera parte del seminario.

Con mis ánimos caídos volví al salón con Josh que hasta el momento no decía palabra alguna,

- Parece q te comieron la lengua los ratones

- Tu ex me da miedo, lo viste, parecía q me quería matar.

-Creo q estas exagerando_ le dije para consolarlo, sabia que no estaba tan equivocado en su suposición, pero no quise decir mas

- Tu crees q me odie

- No lo creo, ¿le hiciste algo?

- No ni siquiera he hablado con el

- Entonces no tienes por que preocuparte

-Tú lo conoces, dime que le pasa

-No tengo ni la mas remota idea Josh, el es algo especial, y puedes dejar de decir Ex, no me gusta como se oye

- Pero es la verdad es tu Ex

- Lo se, pero no lo digas, llámalo Edward, yo no te recuerdo a cada rato a Vanessa o prefieres que diga tu Ex por aquí o Mira tu Ex _ pensé "bruja"_ me esta viendo feo, no te quejes Joshua.

-Alguien esta sensible por aquí

- Si verdad, lo tengo justo a mi lado

Llegamos al salón y el literal corrió a su lugar para no tener q ver a Edward que por cierto desde q entramos no me quitaba la vista de encima, me preguntaba si el había sido el que irrumpió en mi casa.

Como no me quedaba de otra di lo clase, me sentía rara dando un tema que hasta para mi era nuevo, no le tome la mayor importancia, trate q mis nervios no me traicionaran y q la mirada de los Cullen no me distrajera mas de la cuenta, trate de explicar lo mejor que pude, en algún momento comenzó a caer una terrible tormenta, las dos horas se pasaron volando, el profesor llego para el final de estas, pregunto si había alguna duda y dio el descanso, como el cielo literal se estaba cayendo nadie salio, yo me fui a sentar al lado de Amber y Josh, si Edward quería saber de mi, que el tuviera la iniciativa no iba a rogarle para que me hablara.

-Hola_ escuche la voz melodiosa de Alice a mi lado, me gire enseguida y la salude

- Alice, hola_ me sonrío como solía hacerlo y vio hacia mis amigos

-Hola Joshua y Amber_ los dos parecían sorprendido al ver que ella se dirigía a ellos por sus nombres

-Hola_ susurraron los dos atónito

- Les importaría si me robo por un momento a Bella

Abrí los ojos como plato, ese no era el punto, lo más probable era que Edward enviara a su hermana, no les dio oportunidad de hablar cuando prosiguió

-Gracias son muy lindo_ solo sentí como Alice me jalaba hacia arriba y me levantaba del asiento, esperaba q me llevara hacia donde estaban sus hermanos pero por el contrario me saco del salón y comenzamos a caminar por los corredores, me detuve cuando sentí que estábamos demasiado lejos del edificio

- De que se trata todo esto Alice_ dije molesta por la forma en que me había sacado del salón

-De que se trata que Bella_ volteo a verme a los ojos

- Por que están aquí_ dije resentida

-Es que acaso no querías volver a verme_ puso carita de niña regañada

- No es eso Alice, solo quiero saber por que, hace casi 2 años que desaparecieron de mi vida y de la noche a la mañana vuelven aparecer como si nada.

- Entiendo tu enojo, pero todo tiene una explicación.

- Entonces la espero soy toda oídos

-Es algo difícil y no puedo decírtelo en este momento_ como odiaba que hiciera eso, enojada me di la vuelta y pretendí alejarme de ella, si no me iba a dar una explicación no tenia por que hablar con ella.

- No te enojes_ me detuvo con su mano_ yo tenia muchas ganas de verte que acaso tu no querías verme, ¿ya no me consideras tu amiga?, ¿prefieres a ese humano que a mi?, se que no me despedí después del accidente, Edward dijo q era lo mejor, además Jasper…

-Alice_ la interrumpí, no quería volver a recordar cosas tan dolorosas_ por favor no quiero hablar de eso.

- Lo siento, pero me sigues queriendo ¿verdad?, me sigues considerando tu amiga.

- Claro Alice_ no quería pelearme con ella, después de todo no fue su culpa.

- Gracias Bella_ me abrazo como antes y caminamos las dos juntas hasta el salón, antes de llegar se detuvo en seco y me dijo

-Vas a tener problemas con el coche

- QUE

- Edward tendrá que acompañarte hasta tu casa

-¿Qué?, ¿Por que?

- Tu coche va a tener una avería

- Pero por que Edward_ me vio levantando una ceja

- Pues por que tu ya decidiste tratarlo como amigo y parece ser que él esta de acuerdo

- Pero como…_ no acabe de decirlo, tal vez Alice ya lo había visto todo, si dijo que Edward me iba a tratar como a una amiga significaba que realmente él ya no me quería, frustrada hice una mueca con la cara, al menos era algo, Alice vio mi expresión pero no me dijo nada.

-Gracias por decírmelo, pero Edward no tiene por que acompañarme, le pediré a Josh q me acompañe si algo le pasa a mi coche

- Pero Bella…

- Primero tengo que hablar con Edward

- Bueno_ cerró un momento los ojos y agrego_ Edward te va acompañar

Estaba completamente segura y camino hacia la entrada dejándome parada en la entrada, recobre la compostura y entre al salón.

El profesor siguió con su cátedra hasta que la luz del salón se apago, hubo un fuerte trueno, lo que provoco que la luz se fuera, el salón estaba completamente a obscuras, me daba miedo por que no se veía nada, me levante y me tropecé con la mesa, mi cabeza casi pegaba con el piso cuando sentí como alguien me sostenía, no tenia por que preguntar quien era esta 100% que era Edward

-Gracias_ le susurre y me ayudo a levantar, en cuanto estuve de pie deje de sentir sus frías manos

- Esta bien señorita Swan

- Si profesor, casi me caigo

- Bueno chicos dada las condiciones, por hoy se terminan la clase, los espero mañana.

Todos los alumnos caminaban con mucho cuidado para no caer, yo me pegue a la pared y espere a que todos salieran, sentí como alguien me tomaba de la mano, su piel era fría, no podía distinguir nada pero estaba segura que era Edward

-Necesito hablar contigo_ me dijo al oído

- Esta bien_ no se como pude controlar mi voz, pero fui capaz de hacerlo

Camine despacio hasta la salida, afuera estaba Josh con Amber esperándome, los dos se sorprendieron al ver que estaba Edward a mi lado

- Supongo que nos veremos mañana_ dijo dudando Josh

- si supongo, tenias algo que decirme_ le dije esperanzada a que me dijera que si

- No_ agrego rápido_ no es tan importante, te marco al rato, voy a llevar a Amber a su casa

- Esta bien, adiós váyanse con cuidado

- Si claro

- Nos vemos Isabella

- Adiós Amber

Vi como mi amigo se alejaba con Amber a su lado, se sentía extraño tener a Edward a mi lado, no quería verlo, alguno de los dos tendría que romper el hielo, comencé a caminar hacia mi choche y él me siguió

-Que es lo que me tienes q decir Edward_ dije mientras los dos andábamos por los corredores.

-Estas enojada_ dijo inesperadamente, no me sentía enojada

-No, en lo absoluto_ sin querer voltee a verle, mi corazón casi sale de mi pecho, su expresión era desgarradora, parecía q quería llorar.

- Ah, ¿estas nerviosa o asustada? Tu corazón esta latiendo demasiado fuerte.

-Sorprendida_ había olvidado que el era capaz de oír las reacciones de mi corazón

- Bella es que yo…_ vi como se frustraba y se tomaba el cabello_ Bella el día que nos vimos en el bosque fuera de tu casa…_ no lo deje continuar, no tenia planeado revivir cosas tan dolorosas

- Edward olvídalo quieres, no tienes por que recordármelo, fuiste muy claro aquella vez, lo entiendo no pretendo…_ me silencio con un solo de sus dedos y prosiguió

- Bella es que tu no lo entiendes_ di un paso hacia atrás, no quería explicaciones, no se las estaba pidiendo.

- No quiero q me expliques nada entiendes_ comencé a enojarme, mi voz comenzó a salir demasiado aprisa_ lo hecho, hecho esta, si por una extraña razón nos volvimos a encontrar y nos tenemos que ver esta bien Edward no me meteré en tu camino, no tienes que decírmelo.

-Por que siempre tienes que sacar tus propias conclusiones Bella, puedes ser demasiado perceptiva para unas cosas pero para otras eres completamente ridícula_ dijo exasperado

Estaba claro que los dos estábamos mas que enojados, ya no le dije nada seguí caminado por los corredores, llegamos a mi coche, el se quedo justo a mi lado, los dos nos estábamos mojando, entre rápido al coche y le abrí la puerta, entro enojado y se me quedo viendo

- Y tu coche_ dije mientras salía del estacionamiento

-Alice se lo llevo

-Me dijo q mi coche iba a tener un desperfecto

- Si, Rosalie ya lo arreglo

- Entonces por que…

- Tengo q hablar contigo además alguien te tiene que ayudar con todo lo que compraste.

No le dije más y conduje fuera del la escuela, conduje con mucho cuidado hasta mi casa, no me gustaba el hecho que Edward no me quitaba la vista de encima, me sentía muy nerviosa, cuando llegamos a mi casa la lluvia se había transformado en una pequeña llovizna, los dos salímos del coche y cuando me di cuenta Edward ya traía cargando toda las bolsas del súper, cerré el coche y entramos al Edificio, aun ninguno de los dos decía algo, entramos al departamento, Edward dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa y se encaro a mi.

-Estas equivocada en tus suposiciones_ no entendía a lo que se refería, me alce de hombros y le di la espalda comenzando arreglar las cosas que había comprado

- Esta bien, estoy equivocada y tu siempre tienes la razón_ dije molesta_ en tal caso esta bien Edward no me importa_ voltee a verle y le sostuve la mirada, no podía leer lo que estaba pensando pero estaba molesto

-Estas segura que no te importa_ dijo rompiendo el silencio

-No, no me importa.

- Esta bien como quieras, Alice dijo que íbamos a terminar siendo amigos, es lo que realmente quieres

- Yo si_ le dije sin duda alguna en la voz_ ¿Y tu?_ vi que vacilo por un momento_ por mi esta bien

- De acuerdo, ahora tengo que preguntarte algo, ¿Qué fue lo que rompiste y por que mirabas de esa manera a Josh?, creo que es mas que claro que sabes que el es mi amigo

- No me gusta para nada ese chico

- Nunca te han gustado mis amigos, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta

Dudo en contestar- Un pedazo de mesa, no me gusto la comparación que hizo conmigo

-¡Comparación?_ que abra estado pensado Josh

-Entre Vanessa y Yo

-Ah_ en ese momento lo entendí, tal vez Josh pensó algo feo de el, como conocía mas o menos mi historia y Vanessa estaba ahí para atormentarlo…

- Solo dirás Ah_ dijo molesto

- Que quieres que te diga Edward

- Que es lo que él sabe, que fue lo que le dijiste

- Pues como pasaron las cosas, si no te gusta lo que piensa no te metas en su cabeza, Edward si vamos hacer amigos creo q seria mejor si empezamos de ceros, olvida q nos conocimos en Forks si quieres, imagina q te acabo de conocer

-Imposible, conoces nuestro secreto

-OK, esta bien_ seguí acomodando las cosas en su lugar, tenia muchas preguntas, mi lista era demasiado larga, la mayoría eran tontas suposiciones, pero aun así no me las podía quietar de la cabeza, quería preguntarle si el estuve en el aeropuerto cuando me fui a Forks, si el había llamado a mi cada, si el tenia q ver con la carta del comité, ahora q lo pensaba el también pudo haberlo hecho, si había entrado a mi casa la noche anterior, estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando me hablo

-Me sigue frustrando no saber que piensas

- No pienso nada realmente_ vi el reloj que marcaba mas de las nueve

- Supongo que quieres que me vaya_ seguía molesta con el, pero realmente estaba feliz que estuviera otra vez a mi lado, no quería que se fuera pero no le podía decir aquello.

-Es que ya es algo tarde

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana

-Si, salúdame a todos

- Espero que un día de estos vayas a la casa, a Esme le dará mucho gusto verte.

- Si claro

Lo acompañe a la entrada y de pronto se puso demasiado tenso, su respiración era demasiado acelerada, hizo un gesto de repulsión hacia la puerta y emitió un gruñido feroz

-Edward_ dije asustada_ que te sucede

No me dijo mas y me hizo retroceder de la puerta, me sujetaba con una mano he hizo me ubicara atrás de el

- Pero que demonios_ le dije, de pronto escuche una voz ronca muy familiar para mi

-Bella estas bien_ oí el rugir de aquella voz, estaba igual de tensa que la de Edward

-Jacob_ susurre, Edward volteo enseguida a verme

-Conoces a ese sujeto

-Tu también lo conoces es Jacob Black_ su cara palideció en seguida

-El es un licántropo Bella_ me dijo sosteniéndome de los dos brazos

-Lo se_ dije asustada, no compendia la reacción de los dos, de pronto comenzaron a golpear fuertemente mi puerta sentía que la iba a tirar, intente zafarme de los brazos de Edward pero me estaba sujetando demasiado fuerte

-Déjame abrir_ los ojos de Edward eran de puro pánico_ esta bien es mi amigo, su cara dio un cambio radical estaba como en Shock

-Eres amiga de un hombre lobo, Bella

- Que acaso eres el único que puede estar con ella_ grito Jacob

-Edward déjame abrir, todo esta bien, los vecinos van a comenzar a salir si Jacob sigue golpeando la puerta y gritando a todo pulmón

Me soltó pero en ningún momento se despego de mi, abrí la puesta con cuidado, Jacob estaba de frente a mí con la respiración acelerada y las manos le temblaban, conocía demasiado bien aquella reacción

-Cálmate Jacob no pasa nada

- COMO ME PUEDES DECIR QUE NO PASA NADA, TIENES A UN…

-Cállate_ le dije enojada

Vi como mi amigo se controlaba y sus temblores desaparecieron y su respiración se calmaba

-Puedo entrar

Intente abrir mas la puerta para que pasara pero Edward me lo impedía, le vi a los ojos, el me negó con la cabeza

-Jacob, me puedes ayudar_ Edward rodó los ojos y se alejo rapidísimo de mi, no pude ver a donde se dirigía hasta que lo vi al lado de la ventana.

- Pasa_ le dije a Jacob, que ya estaba aventando la puesta

Los dos se veían a muerte, me sentía muy nerviosa, de pronto el móvil de Edward sonó

-Alice, si no te preocupes, esta bien:_ se detuvo

- Si estoy aquí con ella, no sabes que clase de amiguitos tiene Bella_ otra pausa

- Si te lo digo no me lo vas a creer_ dijo molesto conmigo, parecía que me quería estrangular o algo por el estilo. Jacob rugió al ver como me miraba.

- Un licántropo_ otra pausa, el río y colgó el teléfono.

Jacob me abrazo fuerte por la cintura, alejándome de Edward, en ese momento recordé que la tribu Quileute era enemiga a muerte de los vampiros o fríos como ellos les llamaban.

-Que hace él aquí_ dijo molesto Jacob conmigo

-No te importa

-Como que no me importa_ volvió a rugir

Edward se agacho y adopto una pose de lucha un tremendo rugido salio de sus labios estaba paralizada, no quería que los dos lucharan.

-No tienes ningún derecho hablarle de esa manera

-Quien eres tu para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, tu la dejaste lo recuerdas_ Jacob recordó algo, parecía que temblaba Edward y achicaba los ojos de puro odio.

-Tu no sabes nada_ dijo entre dientes

- Claro que lo se, maldito chupasangre

Ya basta, Jacob me había soltado y parecía que se le iba a lanzar a Edward, me puse en medio para que no lo hiciera, el se detuvo al verme a mi de por medio.

-Quítate Bella

-No,

-Bella_ dijo irritado, los temblores le regresaron

-Ya te lo dije Jacob aquí no pasa nada

- Bella_ la voz de Edward era un poco más calmada, pero aun seguía la furia en ella_ solo quiere una explicación

Jacob abrió grandes los ojos y le volvió a rugir, veía a Edward y a Jacob, me sentía entre la espada y la pared.

-Esta en la escuela conmigo, su familia esta en el seminario donde yo estoy, solo vino ayudarme con unas cosas_ le dije demasiado rápido que ni yo me entendía

Parecía meditarlo un poco, su respiración se controlo y se fue a sentar al sillón que estaba del lado opuesto a donde se encontraba Edward

-Pues que ya se vaya,

Edward emitió un fuerte seseo, a lo que Jacob respondió

-No me pienso ir Sanguijuela

Edward volteo a verme_ No pienso dejarte sola con un perro, Bella

-Pero…_ no podía continuar_ que haces aquí Jacob

-Que no es obvio vine a visitarte, te dije que vendría a verte, acaso quieres que me vaya.

-No claro que no

-Esta bien_ le dedico una mirada asesina de nuevo a Edward a lo que el también se la respondió

-Voy a estar bien Edward

- Ya te lo dije_ se fue a sentar al sillón frente a Jacob

Sentía que todo se me venia abajo, me empecé a marear del puro miedo, tenia a un hombre lobo y un vampiro en mi sala viéndose a muerte, Edward volteo a ver la puerta y me dijo

-Despáchalo rápido

-QUE_ no entendía a que se refería, de pronto la puerta de mi casa volvió a sonar, camine con mucho cuidado hasta la entrada preguntándome quien seria, mire por el ojito y vi a Josh

-Josh_ dije entre abriendo la puerta, el empujo esta obligándome hacerme para atrás, entro a la casa y se volvió a mi

-Como estas, todo bien, dime que paso con tu Ex_ involuntariamente mire hacia la sala el repitió mi gesto y se quedo helado

-Ah_ dijo viendo a los dos que estaban en mi sala_ creo que vine en un mal momento.

-Pues_ dije cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas, se acerco a mi y me susurro, -ese no es tu amigo indio

Asentí con la cabeza y lo jale a la sala, rezaba por que Jacob se comportara y Edward no dijera nada

-Jacob el es mi amigo Josh, recuerdas que te comente_ Jacob asintió con la cabeza y lo miro de una forma muy rara, Josh volteo a verme en seguida, luego escuchamos una pequeña risa por parte de Edward, Josh y Yo lo vimos extrañados y el miro hacia otro lado

-Ellos son amigos_ pregunto desconcertado Josh, por que sacaba semejante suposición.

- No_ respondieron los dos al unísono.

Josh se quedo a mi lado dudando si debía o no irse supuse por que se movía de un lado a otro, el rugir de mi estomago me llamo la atención, no había comido nada desde la mañana.

-Quieren comer algo, dije para romper la pesada atmosfera del lugar

-No_ respondió Edward

- Claro que no_ dijo Jacob viéndolo a la cara_ Yo si quiero algo

- Y tu Josh

- Si_ no sabia a quien llevarme a la cocina si a Josh o Jacob, si dejaba solo a Edward y Jacob lo mas probable era que comenzaran a pelear

-Me acompañas_ dije a Jacob, este se levanto y me siguió hasta la cocina, Josh se había quedado de pie_ siéntate Josh no tardo_ vi como mi amigo se sentaba en automático y prendía la tele, no quería tener contacto alguno con Edward.

Hice unos sandwich y los puse sobre la mesa para que Josh y Jacob los tomaran, rezaba por que ya se fueran estaba muy cansada y mis nervios demasiado alterados, luego vi como Edward daba un manotazo al sillón.

Oí esta vez como sonaba el timbre de mi casa, parecía una broma, ahora quien seria, me levante y fui abrir la puerta, casi la cierro cuando vi quien estaba ahí,

Era Robert con un ramo grande de flores

-Hola preciosa, pasaba a saludarte

-Que haces aquí_ no me importo el tono que emplee con el, simplemente no estaba de humor

-Huy que genio, recuerda que me debes un favor

Me tome la cara con fastidio, lo había olvidado por completo

-No creo que sea una buena idea_ sentí como alguien abría mas la puerta, Edward estaba detrás de mi

-Sucede algo_ dijo Edward mirando a la cara a Robert

-Que hace el aquí_ dijo molesto Robert

-Es mi compañero en el seminario vino a verme junto con otros amigos_ abrí la puerta y vio a Josh y Jacob viendo hacia la puerta

-Una reunión, me siento ofendido por que no me invitaste_ vi como entraba a mi casa sin invitación y se sentaba al lado de Joshua

-Creí que te habías ido a tu casa_ le dijo a Josh

- No tengo por que decirte todo lo que hago

-Esta bien_ la forma que veía a Josh era de desprecio, luego vio hacia donde estaba Jacob

Edward y yo seguíamos en la entrada, cerré la puerta y lo vi, no pensaba que lo conociera

-Luego te lo explico_ me susurro lo suficiente bajo para que solo yo lo escuchara.

Me senté al lado de Jacob, vi como me miraba Jacob, quería saber quien era el,

-El es Robert, el hermano de una amiga de la universidad

-Ah_ fue todo lo que dijo

-Y este amigo indio Bella, se escapo, yo pensaba que estos tipo vivían en reservas

- El no se escapo, es mi mejor amigo de Forks, y te pido de favor que no le llames así, se llama Jacob

Tenia en mi casa a dos humanos, un hombre lobo y un vampiro, que las cosas podrían resultar peor, todo parecía una estupida broma del destino, como demonios iba a lidiar con aquello, de pronto el sonido del teléfono me distrajo, camine hasta el sin perder de vista a ninguno de los 4, vi el numero de mi madre

-Bella mi amor como estas

-Estoy_ dije con la voz apagada

- Te oyes fatal

-Tu crees_ trate de sonar sarcástica

- En serio q te oyes mal

-Paso algo mama_ sabia que estaba siendo muy grosera, pero en verdad no quería estar escuchando todas sus aventuras

-Pues, si y no _no esperaba esa respuesta de mi madre, por la forma en que le conteste esperaba un regaño o algo por el estilo, pero por el contrario se oía feliz

-Como que si y no_ pregunte cuidadosamente

- Sabes Bella soy muy feliz

-Se te escucha mama, cual es la sorpresa_ conocía demasiado bien a Rene como para no olerme que algo se traía.

-Yo no hable de ninguna sorpresa_ dijo tratando de esconder q la había atrapado

-Suéltalo mama

-Esta bien

El sonido de mi timbre me distrajo, que acaso faltaba alguien mas a mi reunión no planeada.

-Espérame ma, están tocado_ vi que Josh se acercaba a la puesta para abrir, pero le indique que no lo hiciera, se volvió a sentar a regañadientes al lado de Edward que me miraba extraño.

Ni siquiera me asome por el ojito de la puerta y abrí de un jalon, si era la bruja de Vanesa no me sorprendería en lo absoluto y ¡Oh! Sorpresa que me lleve al ver a la persona en frente de mí.

- Bella_ grito eufórica

- MA…MA…_dije sorprendida, que hacia ella aquí

- Bella estoy embarazada, vas a tener un hermanito.

Ok, ok, esto era lo ultimo q me imaginaba que iba a ocurrir, simplemente estaba completamente en shock

-Bella estas bien_ no se q cara tendría pero mi madre y Phil que hasta en ese momento vi, estaban preocupados

- Si_ mi voz se oía extraña, di media vuelta dejando la puerta abierta y camine hacia la sala donde estaban todos, sin decir más me deje caer en el sillón al lado de Jacob.

**FIN Capitulo 13 "Sin Comentarios…"**


	18. Dime que no es cierto

**Capitulo 14 "Dime que no es cierto…"**

Algo raro estaba sucediendo definitivamente, todo era muy extraño, me sentía muy ligera como si flotara, todo era demasiado surrealista, me preguntaba si todo esto era parte de un mal sueño o una pesadilla, pero definitivamente real no era.

Tal vez me encontraba aun dormida, ayer fue el primer día del seminario y por una extraña razón volví a ver a todos los Cullen, recuerdo que estaba demasiado cansada y que me había quedado dormida en seguida, tal vez todo fue parte de un sueño, un sueño muy real, pronto sonaría el despertador, me levantaría y tendría un día normal.

Me desconecte de aquel sueño por un momento, pero poco a poco volví a ver aquellas extrañas imágenes, sentía la mirada preocupada de todos sobre mi, yo me encontraba al lado de Jacob, enfrente de mi tenia a Edward, Robert y Joshua, era cómico ver aquellas 3 caras al mismo tiempo, ni en mi sueños mas locos los había tenido a los tres juntos, bueno este seria el primero, era raro que en un mismo sueño apareciera mi madre, ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?... a cierto, que estaba embarazada, DIOS QUE SUEÑO TAN MAS LOCO, Reene esperando un bebe, comencé a reírme lo de absurdo que se oída.

Me recargue en el hombro de mi falso Jacob y empecé a doblarme de la risa, era una tontería todo aquello, sentía las miradas atónitas del falso Edward, Joshua y Robert, mi madre que hasta unos momentos se encontraba en la entrada ahora estaba enfrente de mi, con la cara mas confundida que le había visto en toda mi vida.

-Bella, hija estas bien_ su voz se oía alarmada.

-Por supuesto mama_ decidí que era un sueño demasiado bueno como para despertarme, así que le seguiría la corriente hasta que despertara.

- Estas segura, hace un momento estabas como ida, hija en serio estas bien, no esperaba que fueras a reaccionar de esa forma yo…_ la interrumpí no quería hacer llorar a mi falsa mama, me sentía mal, sabia que era un sueño, pero aun así no quería hacerla sentir mal, recobre la compostura y respire profundamente.

- Me agarraste desprevenida, solo eso_ me levante y le di un fuerte abrazo_ Felicidades, vas a volver a ser mamá_ seria bonito que mi madre en verdad estuviera embarazada, cuando despertara le marcaría y le platicaría este sueño tan loco.

- Gracias Bella soy tan feliz_ comenzó a llorar, esta falsa Renee se comportaba igual que la real, la solté y le sonreí con muchos ánimos.

- No llores, no creo q sea bueno para el bebe

Senté a mi madre al lado de Jacob y camine hasta donde estaba Phil, le di un fuerte abrazo y de igual manera lo felicite, después me gire hacia donde estaban todos mis invitados, me di cuenta que todos me veían como si yo me hubiera vuelto loca, me preguntaba si los tendría que presentar, total era un sueño, en los sueños todo mundo se conoce, decidí que debería presentarlos, mi mama siempre quiso conocer a Jacob y Josh, me regrese a la sala y me senté al lado de mi mama que veía a los chicos.

-Bella, por que hay tantos chicos en tu casa a esta hora de la noche

-Es algo raro de explicar, si te lo digo no me lo vas a creer, ni yo me lo creo_ quería ser franca en este sueño tan raro, en verdad me sentía de esa manera.

- Ah_ me di cuenta que veía mucho a Edward

-Bueno mama_ le dije señalando a Edward_ es Edward Cullen, lo recuerdas verdad, puedes creer que esta en el mismo seminario que yo_ le dije con sorpresa en la voz

- Como olvidarlo_ dijo mi madre como si fuera algo imposible.

-Me da mucho gusto volverla a ver señora, muchas felicidades por lo de su bebe

- Dime Renee y gracias_ mi madre seguía viendo a Edward_ vaya_ agrego mi madre_ no has cambiado nada, te vez igual que aquella vez en el hospital, ya hace bastante tiempo de eso, verdad Bella_ esta Reene era igual de perspicaz q la real.

-Si mamá ya hace mucho de eso_ dije alzando los ojos e inconcientemente me roce la cicatriz de mi mano, rápido agregue_ el es Jacob Black mama.

Ella abrió grande los ojos, Jacob le dedico una irradiarte sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto señora_ dijo Jacob

-El es Jacob_ mi madre seguía asombrada_ pensé que eran exageraciones tuyas cuando me lo describías, hija te falto, tu amigo realmente es alucinante_ dijo riendo.

Los tres comenzamos a reírnos, cuando me recupere le dije señalando en dirección de Joshua.

-El es Josh mama

-Mucho gusto Renee, tenía muchas ganas en conocerla, es usted igual de encantadora como por el teléfono_ mi madre inesperadamente se levanto y abrazo a Josh

-Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi niñita, tú eres exactamente como te imaginaba, eres encantador y apuesto. Bella_ me reprendió mi madre_ no se por que no sales con este niño_ dijo mientras regresaba a mi lado.

Vi la cara de enojo de Edward, Jacob y Robert, sabía que la mía no era muy diferente a la de ellos,

-Mamá cuantas veces te voy a decir que Josh es solo mi amigo

- Pero Josh quiere que yo sea su suegra, verdad_ dijo lo ultimo viendo a Josh

- Seria todo un honor para mi_ dijo Josh, volteo a verme, vio mi cara de pocos amigos_ pero en verdad yo quiero a Bella como a un hermano.

-Oh es una lastima_ parecía decepcionada_ esta bien_ fijo su vista en el que faltaba ser presentado_ quien es este joven Bella_ dijo señalando a Robert, no me dio tiempo de hablar cuando él hablo.

-Soy Robert Luttoni, el chico con el que sale Isabella_ mis ojos casi se salen de su lugar, parecía chiste, este Robert era igual q el real.

-En serio_ mi madre estaba sorprendida, volteo a verme

-Creo q Robert es un poquito precipitado_ dije echándole una mirada asesina_ digamos que es un pretendiente, solo un pretendiente_ enfatice la ultima palabra para que entendiera.

-Oh_ mi madre dudo_ Mucho gusto en conocerte

- El gusto es mío señora_ Robert volteo a ver a Phil y dijo_ muchas felicidades señor Swan

Mi madre y yo lo vimos extrañadas, en ese momento caí en la cuenta, q él no sabía mucho de mi vida, Phil tímidamente sonrío

-Gracias pero no soy el señor Swan

-A no_ dijo Robert sorprendido, volteo a verme en busca de una respuesta, en ese momento pude ver como Edward, Jacob y Josh, reían simuladamente, si no me hubiera sorprendido por el inesperado comentario de Robert, lo mas probable es que igual q ellos estaría riendo.

-Él es el esposo de mi mama, mi padre esta a cientos de Kilómetros, en un lugar llamado Forks.

-Ah_ parecía avergonzado por la metidota de pata _ Disculpa el comentario, no lo sabia_ se dirigió a Phil.

-No hay problema_ dijo él.

-Me gustaría conocer a tu padre Isabella_ agrego Robert

- Pues ya se tardo_ dije esperando que el también apareciera en mi inesperado sueño.

-Charlie va a venir Bella_ dijo sorprendida mi madre

- No lo se, digo están todos aquí, es de esperarse que el también aparezca.

Mi madre comenzó a reírse_ pero que cosas dices hija_ me alce de hombros, en verdad estaba esperando que Charlie apareciera, vi el reloj que estaba arriba de mi televisor y me di cuenta que iban a dar las 12, la hora de las brujas, tal vez apareciera Vanessa, o tal vez yo me despertara, no sabia lo que iba a suceder.

Josh fue el primero en levantarse

-Bella, ya es muy tarde,_ dijo viendo su reloj_ nos vemos mañana_ se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, hizo lo mismo con mi madre_ en verdad me dio mucho gusto conocerla Renee_ los dos se sonrieron como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo, se despidió de los chicos con una sonrisa, yo me levante y lo acompañe hasta la puerta.

-Nos vemos al rato Bella

-Claro, oye vete con mucho cuidado.

-No es tan tarde, apenas son las 12

- Por eso te tienes q ir con cuidado, no quiero que te encuentres con la bruja

- Pero que dices_ dijo riendo_ creo q ya tienes sueño, estas empezando a decir incoherencias, ya vete a dormir

- Si lo que tu digas_ era muy raro que un sueño me dijera que estaba diciendo incoherencias._ Bye

-Bye

Regrese a la sala, para ver quien era el próximo en irse, el que se levanto fue Robert.

-Bueno Isabella, no pudimos hablar como es debido_ le dirigió una mirada a Jacob y a Edward_ luego nos vemos te parece linda

-Si Robert_ lo que yo quería era que se fuera, o mas bien quería despertar, este sueño había sido demasiado largo.

-Adios_ me iba a dar un beso en la comisura del labio, moví mi cara lo suficiente rápido para que me lo diera en la mejilla

Su cara era de descontento pero no le preste atención

-Nos vemos_ cuando estuvo fuera en seguida le cerré la puerta, estaba realmente irritada_ me cae igual de mal que el real_ dije para mi.

-Que dices hija_ no pensé que lo hubiera dicho tan fuerte_ nada mamá

Quedaban mi madre y Phil que daba por hecho que desaparecerían cuando los dos seres de leyenda, es decir mi vampiro y mi licántropo se fueran, ahora la cuestión era saber quien de los dos iba a ser el primero en irse.

Si estos dos tenían el mismo carácter que los reales, ninguno de los dos se iba a ir, si uno de los dos se iba eso significaría dar su brazo a torcer y hasta donde yo sabía, tanto Edward como Jacob eran muy orgullosos y no cederían ante el enemigo. Ya quería saber cual iba a ser el desenlace de todo esto, inesperadamente la primera en hablar fue mi madre

-Bella tesoro, ya nos vamos

-Que_ estaba sorprendida_ no te vas a quedar_ eso es lo que se supone que tenia que pasar, ¿o no?

-No Bella, gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero Phil y yo estamos hospedados en un hotel.

-Ah_ no sabía que decirle_ no venían solo a avisarme las nuevas

-Si y no hija, es que Phil tuvo partido hoy y mañana nos vamos a otro lugar

Esto se oía raro, jamás pensé tener un sueño tan elaborado

-Y como te fue_ le pregunte a Phil_ mi madre y el sonrieron

- Ganamos (ron) _ dijeron al unísono

- Pues… felicidades

-Gracias Bella

Voltee a ver a los dos chicos que aun se encontraban muy acomodaditos en mi sala, levante una ceja, como queriéndoles decir que ya se fueran.

-Oye bella_ dijo Jacob_ donde me puedo quedar a dormir

-Que_ dijimos tanto Edward como yo

-Si, no me digas que me vas a poner de patitas en la calle, acabo de llegar.

Mi madre intervino

-Bella dale posada esta noche, Charlie me ha dicho que es un buen chico no creo que te haga nada.

-No es eso mama, se que no me va hacer nada, pero…_ como le decía que si no se iba, Edward tampoco se iba.

- Bella también a mi me vas a tener que dar posada, ya es muy noche yo creo q mis hermanos ya están dormidos, recuerda que vine contigo en tu coche.

Cuando Edward dijo que sus hermanos estaban dormidos me dieron ganas de darle un golpe o aventarle algo, no lo podía creer, en verdad esperaban que alojara a los dos… juntos…, en mi casa…, deberían de estar locos.

- Edward, Jacob_ les dije a los dos, que simplemente no podían desaparecer y ya, por que tenían que hacer este sueño tan difícil.

-Que vas hacer Bella, tampoco puedes dejar que Edward se vaya solo a estas horas es muy peligros_ claro pensé, que un vampiro ande en las noches es peligroso, pero para los humanos.

-Jacob se puede venir con nosotros_ rompió el silencio Phil_ puedo decirle a uno de mis compañeros que lo admita en su dormitorio, si te parece Bella

-Estupenda idea Phil_ ahora solo me tenia que deshacer de Edward, voltee a verlo y le dije_ Llévate mi coche, si quieres mañana pasas por mi_ sabia que eso no sucedería, era un sueño, cuando despertara tendría las llaves de mi auto en casa.

Tanto Edward como Jacob estaban molesto se les veía a simple vista, Jacob a regañadientes salio de la casa junto con mi madre y Phil, se aseguro que Edward también los acompañara, tuve que salir con ellos al estacionamiento para despedirlos, estaba haciendo demasiado frío, este era el primer sueño sensorial que experimentaba. Vi como Jacob subía al auto junto con mi madre y Phil, me despedí de ellos con la mano, Edward tardo un poco en salir, parecía que quería hacer tiempo, al final arranco el coche, me despedí de él, vi como salía del estacionamiento y se alejaba.

Regrese al departamento muriéndome de frío, me preguntaba en que momento iba a despertar, entre al departamento, me senté en el sillón pero no paso absolutamente nada, tal vez tendría que regresar a mi cama, donde se supone que tendría que estar, me asegure de apagar todas las luces, me puse la piyama y una sudadera, pues en verdad tenia frío, me acomode en la cama y cerré los ojos, de lo ultimo que tuve noción fue que algo frío rozaba mis labios.

La mañana siguiente fue algo confusa, me dolía la cabeza, jamás pensé que un sueño pudiera provocar una fuerte jaqueca, a diferencia de otros sueños este realmente parecía real, podía recordar todos los detalles, me levante para asegurarme que solo había sido un sueño, fui hacia donde estaban colgadas las llaves del coche y estaban en su lugar.

Me estaba empezando a dar miedo que todo aquello fuera real, pero no, con las llaves en su lugar, mis dudas estaban resueltas, todo fue un largo y extraño sueño.

Hoy seria un día bastante difícil, no podía recordar que cosas habían pasado realmente y que otras eran parte del sueño, me senté en la sala y vi sobre la mesa de centro un plato grande con migajas de pan, no recordaba haber comida algo la noche anterior, en mi sueño si, pero…, no espera Bella, el plato tiene una explicación, una que no encontraba en ese momento, pero de que tenia una explicación la había.

Recogí el plato y lo lleve al fregadero, recordaba que tenia que ir al súper pues me hacían falta algunas cosas para comer, abrí la despensa para ver que era lo que me faltaba, cuando un inmenso escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, tenia la despensa llena, con bastantes comestibles para lo que restaba del mes.

No entendía bien que era todo aquello, hoy era Marte, el segundo día del seminario, ayer vi a los Cullen en el estacionamiento, luego me quede dormida y tuve un sueño de lo mas extraño, recordaba que había ido al café, a la escuela, el profesor llego tarde, llovió, casi me caído, Edward me acompaño a la casa, llego Jacob, luego Joshua, después Robert y por ultimo mi madre con Phil anunciando que estaba embarazada, Luego los presente, paso un rato, se fue Josh, después Robert, mi mama y Phil se llevaron a Jacob y Edward se llevo mi coche, ese había sido en resumidas cuentas mi alocado sueño, por que demonios si todo fue un sueño tenia la despensa llena. Algo en todo esto no cuadraba, las llaves de mi coche, si en verdad paso todo aquello, Edward tendría las llaves de mi auto, entonces ¿por que las tenia yo?, la respuesta apareció casi al instante que formule la pregunta, él no podía manejar en el día, pues el sol lo delataría, lo mas probable era que el regresara dejara las llaves y se fuera corriendo a su casa.

Entonces todo eso paso realmente, NO, NO, NO, me decía incansablemente, con el miedo recorriendo todo mi ser, prendí la televisión y puse un canal de noticias, ahí la realidad me pego como un balde de agua fría, era MIERCOLES

Me encontraba nuevamente en Shock, todo fue real, realmente tuve a Edward y Jacob en la misma casa, Joshua y Robert también estuvieron aquí, se conocieron y OH! DIOS MIO, mi madre estaba embarazada en verdad, que tonta fui, solo la felicite y ya, no le pregunte como se sentía, ni cuantos meses tenia, fui tan entupida, lo mas probable era que mi madre no notara mi estado de animo, ¿o si?

Jacob estaba con ellos, tal vez vendría a verme al rato, TONTA, TONTA, TONTA.

Alguien toco a la puerta y el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Camine hacia el teléfono.

-Bueno.

-Bella, Buenos Días, como amaneciste

- Josh estoy confundida_ seguían tocando la puerta_ Espérame Josh_ tape la bocina y grite_ Esta abierto

-Como que confundida_ replico Josh

-Dime que paso exactamente ayer

-Como dices_ se oía confundido

-Si dime que paso exactamente ayer.

Detrás de mi escuche la voz ronca de Jacob

-Tuviste una reunión muy interesante Bella

Me gire en seguida y lo vi enarcando una ceja, aquello confirmaba todas mis dudas

-Bella sigues ahí_ dijo Josh

-Por favor dime que no es cierto…

- De que estas hablando

**FIN Capitulo 14 "Dime que no es cierto…"**


	19. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? V Alice

**Capitulo extra ¿Qué fue lo que paso?**

**Versión Alice**

En ocasiones me dan unas ganas horrible de matar a Edward, sus cambios radicales de decisiones me vuelven loca, un día piensa algo y para el otro lo cambia totalmente, mientras siga manteniendo en pie regresar con Bella todo esta bien.

Hoy para variar esta en su casa, velando su sueño, espero que no sea lo suficiente tonto como para hacer algo que lo delate, Bella es demasiado tenaz, al primer error ella sospechara algo.

Esta apunto de amanecer, me pregunto si ya vendrá en camino o todavía sigue en casa de Bella,

- Alice

- Hola Edward, hoy piensas decirle a Bella mas de tres palabras seguidas

-Que graciosa Alice

-Es la verdad, espero que tengas un léxico mayor a tres palabras, eres realmente lento hermano, lo sabes.

-JAJA, que graciosa Alice_ parecía q estaba de buen humor

-Bella soñó contigo otra vez_ su cara se ilumino como la de un niño

-SIP

- Era de suponerse.

El día paso sin incidentes, Edward estaba impaciente por llegar a la escuela, hoy había tenido varios flashasos, Bella ya tenia mas que decidido tratar a Edward como uno mas de sus amigos, no sabia por que se empeñaba en semejante patraña, ella seguía amando a Edward, pero que orgullosa me salio esta niña, llegamos al campus antes de las 5, Estuve monitoreando todos los movimientos de Bella así que sabia que ella llegaría unos 30 min. Después de nosotros.

Como el día estaba nublado no tuvimos problemas en salir, caminamos por el campus que era realmente relajante, Edward estaba impaciente como en la mañana, el pobre de Jasper estaba volviéndose loco con los nervios de Edward

-Ya cálmate, ella no tarda en llegar

- Estoy tranquilo

-"si como no"_ abrace a Jasper y caminamos hacia el edificio

Nos quedamos cerca del salón, estaba esperanzada en que Bella llegara hacia nosotros rápido para poder platicar con ella, para mi mala suerte se la paso todo el tiempo con su amiguito Josh, el chico no me caía mal, pero el hecho que acaparara la atención de Bella me molestaba un poco, yo era la única que podía acaparar su atención, bueno también Edward

-Ahora quien es la que esta enojada_ dijo burlándose Edward de mi

-Cállate, deberías de ir con ella, el día esta nublado no hay nada que te detenga

-No, quiero verla en el salón

Una rápido flash de lo próximo a ocurrir paso por mi cabeza

-El profesor va a llegar tarde

Edward asintió con la cabeza y se relajo un poco, ahora tenia un poco mas de tiempo para poder hablar con Bella como era debido, si esos dos no se decían que se querían yo misma iba hacer algo para que se reconciliaran

-Alice

-Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, me entendiste

Edward negó con la cabeza y se fue al salón, llegamos antes que todos los humanos, la mayoría se alejaba al vernos, no era de extrañarse, siempre en todos los lugares había sido así, Bella se estaba acercando al salón con su amigo, los 5 podíamos escuchar la platica q tenia con el.

Bella le estaba diciendo que porque había olvidado decirle que la llevo hasta su recamara, el chico le insistía que el la había dejado en la sala dormida, los 4 volteamos a ver a Edward, acababa de meter la pata

-Edward, te dije que tuvieras cuidado_ estaba muy enojada

-No la iba a dejar en ese sillón tan incomodo

Deje de prestar atención a lo que se decían cuando Emmett, soltó una carcajada, preste un poco mas de atención y entendí todo

Edward le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Emmett

-No seas idiota Emmett

-Pero por que te enojas, imagínate Bella de sonámbula metiendo a desconocidos a su casa y haciendo…_ no acabo por que Edward volvió a golpearlo.

-No lo diga y ni lo piense_ amenazo Edward

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero que genio_ tanto Rosalie como Jasper se rieron del comentario, pero se calmaron cuando Edward los vio a muerte

No me causaba mucha gracia, pero lo ultimo q dijo Josh dio en el clavo, eso de que alguien había entrado era cierto y parecía ser que Bella compartía aquella opinión aunque lo negara,

Entraron los dos juntos, y en vez de ver al frente Bella se giro y se sentó al lado de su otra amiga, no podía creer que nos ignorara, eso me molestaba en verdad, parecía muy divertida con el tema del nuevo look de su amigo, los 5 la veíamos intensamente para q se diera cuenta que estábamos ahí, tenia que sentir por lo menos la mirada penetrante del pobre de Edward pero ella ni en cuenta.

La chica con la que estaba sentada Bella, hizo un comentario sobre nosotros a lo que Bella inconscientemente giro la cabeza en nuestra dirección.

-Los conoces verdad_ dijo la chica Luttoni, Bella afirmo con la cabeza_ No esperaba encontrar a los hijos del Doc, Cullen aquí, pensé que eran mucho mas grandes.

-Ni yo esperaba verlos_ dijo Bella con algo de sorpresa e irritación, se giro y por el rabillo del ojo nos vio, cuando se percato de nuestras miradas se volvió en seguida y agrego.

-Ya se tardo el profesor, voy a ir a la coordinación_ se levanto y su amigo le siguió

- Te acompaño.

No sabia por que Edward no se levantaba y la acompañaba, estaba casi segura que el escuchaba todos los pensamientos de Josh, entonces por que Edward no se le adelanto y se fue con Bella, estaba frustrada con la lentitud de mi hermano, no había pasado mas de un minuto cuando vi como mi hermano arrancaba un pedazo de la mesa y gruñía por debajo, paso una milésima de segundo cuando Jasper y Emmett lo sostenían de la espalda para que este no se levantara.

-Hermano cálmate_ dijo Emmett

-Edward pero que ridículo eres.

-Rose querida no estas ayudando

-Edward arregla eso antes de que se den cuenta_ le dije_ Jasper…

El asintió con la cabeza y con su mano en el hombro de Edward lo empezó a relajar, había pasado solo medio minuto cuando por fin lo pudimos controlar, todos en el salón se veían preocupados por el extraño sonido, tanto Bella como Josh se giraron para ver que era lo que había ocurrido, Edward estaba con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, Bella nos vio y se dio cuenta que él había sido el autor de aquel extraño sonido, Edward al instante abrió los ojos y se le quedo viendo, bueno eso era lo que yo pensaba, pero cuando vi como palidecía el chico que estaba al lado de Bella entendí.

-Edward déjalo, el chico tiene cara de que se va a desmayar en cualquier momento_ volvió a gruñir, Bella achico los ojos en son de amenaza y el se relajo un poco, vi como ella jalaba a su paralizado amigo y salía del salón

-"Fantástico Edward"_ pensé enojada_ "ella sabe que tu lo hiciste y parece que no le hizo mucha gracia"

- Ya lo se_ dijo enojado

- Pero que fue lo que paso_ quiso saber Emmett

Edward dio un fuerte suspiro y se con la mano se cubrió la cara, su cara era de odio puro, me preguntaba que era lo que pensó Josh para que el reaccionara de esa manera

-Déjalo Emmett, no creo que nos lo diga

-Esta bien_ se oída decepcionado

Bella tardo en llegar, vi como su amigo corría despavorido hacia su asiento para no tener contacto visual con Edward, ella lo vio por un momento, parecía q trataba de entender la reacción de Edward, él la veía sin decir nada, después de un largo minuto Bella anuncio el retraso del profesor y comenzó a dar la clase, se veía como una maestra realmente, explicaba bastante bien, parecía q nuestra presencia no le afectaba mucho, aunque en ningún momento se dirigió a nosotros o nos vio, ya para el final llego el profesor, agrado algunas cosas y dio el descanso, afuera llovía bastante fuerte, esperaba que en esta ocasión Bella se acercara a nosotros y nos saludara, pero paso lo mismo que en la mañana, no tenia intención alguna en hablarnos.

-Estaba bien_ pensé molesta_ si su táctica era ignorarnos yo haría lo opuesto_ me levante de mi lugar y camine hacia donde ella se encontraba

-Pero que haces_ oí decir a Edward

-Lo que parece ser a ti te cuesta trabajo hacer

Estaba a su lado cuando hable

-Hola_ le dije con la voz más amable que tenía

- Alice, hola_ dijo sorprendida, parecía que no esperaba que le hablara, le sonreí y me dirigí hacia sus amigos

-Hola Joshua y Amber_ los dos chicos se sorprendieron podía sentir los nervios de cada uno

-Hola_ susurraron los dos atónito

- Les importaría si me robo por un momento a Bella_ vi como Bella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no le gustaba nada que yo hubiera dicho aquello, antes de que comenzara a replicar la jale_ Gracias son muy lindo_ fui un poco brusca, la levante y jale hacia la salida, camine bastante lejos del salón para que Edward no escuchara nuestra platica, ni mis pensamientos, antes de que estuviéramos lo suficientemente lejos ella se detuvo.

- De que se trata todo esto Alice_ dijo molesta

-De que se trata que Bella_ quería que ella misma me respondiera

- Por que están aquí_ dijo resentida, la frialdad con la que me hablo me lastimo un poco

-Es que acaso no querías volver a verme_ le dije triste

- No es eso Alice, solo quiero saber por que, hace casi 2 años que desaparecieron de mi vida y de la noche a la mañana vuelven aparecer como si nada.

- Entiendo tu enojo, pero todo tiene una explicación.

- Entonces la espero soy toda oídos_ esta chica nunca cambiaba, trate de salir por la tangente

-Es algo difícil y no puedo decírtelo en este momento_ no le agrado mi respuesta, me miro durante un rato y se volteo enojada

- No te enojes_ la detuve _ yo tenia muchas ganas de verte que acaso tu no querías verme, ¿ya no me consideras tu amiga?, ¿prefieres a ese humano que a mi?, se que no me despedí después del accidente, Edward dijo q era lo mejor, además Jasper…

-Alice_ me interrumpió de tajo era claro q le seguía doliendo_ por favor no quiero hablar de eso.

- Lo siento, pero me sigues queriendo ¿verdad?, me sigues considerando tu amiga._ le insistí, quería estar segura que ella me seguía queriendo, como yo ella.

- Claro Alice_

- Gracias Bella_ le dije con una gran sonrisa y le abrace, comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón, sabia que tenia que hacer algo para que Edward y ella hablaran, en ese momento se me ocurrió algo bueno, ella no se negaría, y menos si le decía que era una visión mía, era jugar sucio, pero la situación lo requería, antes de llegar al salón le dije.

-Vas a tener problemas con el coche

- QUE_ volteo a verme sorprendida

- Edward tendrá que acompañarte hasta tu casa_ tenia q ser clara en como iban a ocurrir las cosas

-¿Qué?, ¿Por que?_ quiso saber, aun no comprendía a que me refería

- Tu coche va a tener una avería

- Pero por que Edward_ no entendía por que el, aun así le dije

- Pues por que tu ya decidiste tratarlo como amigo y parece ser que él esta de acuerdo

- Pero como…_ parecía desorientada, luego su cara fue de frustración, algo q no entendí, pero no quise preguntar y ella siguió

-Gracias por decírmelo, pero Edward no tiene por que acompañarme, le pediré a Josh q me acompañe si algo le pasa a mi coche

- Pero Bella…_ como que no, ella tenía que irse con Edward, por que metía a Josh

- Primero tengo que hablar con Edward

- Bueno_ esa era su escusa, Perfecto, pensé fuerte para que Edward escuchara, "Te vas a ir con Bella, me vas a dejar el coche, no preguntes, cuando estemos en el salón te lo explico" cerré lo ojos y vi q iba a suceder lo que planeaba, le dije con una sonrisa_ Edward te va acompañar

Camine hacia la entrada con satisfacción, ella se había quedado parada en el pasillo, paso un minuto bastante largo, recobro el sentido y entro al salón, parecía aceptar mi premonición.

-"Ok Edward este es el plan"

- Lo escuche todo, no te preocupes, por q le mentiste

-"Te dije que haría algo si tu no hacías nada y pues como…"

- Esta bien

- "Perfecto, tienes q decirle que tienes q hablar con ella, ya te ayude, no metas la pata entendido"

- Si Alice.

-Por cierto acabo de ver que ella compro muchas cosas, así q la tendrás que ayudar con las bolsas.

El profesor siguió con su clase, un inesperado trueno provoco que se fuera la luz, esto era mas que perfecto, Edward tendría mas tiempo para hablar con ella, mejor no podían ir las cosas, Bella intento levantarse, parecía q había quedado ciega, era de entenderse el lugar estaba completamente obscuro, para nosotros no era ningún problema podíamos ver a la perfección todo, Bella iba a caer y en ese momento Edward la sostuvo, ese era nuestra señal de salida.

-"Suerte"_ le desee a mi hermano_ "no lo eches a perder"

-Vámonos_ le dije a mis demás hermanos y a Jasper, Edward me aventó las llaves del coche y antes del que el profesor acabara de hablar ya estábamos en el estacionamiento.

-Alice tu como crees que le vaya a Edward

- No lo se Emmett

- Ándale, intenta ver algo, quiero saber si ya voy a poder hablar con Bella y poder molestarla

-Emmett esa no es una gran idea, pero lo intentare

Cerré lo ojos y me concentre, vi a Bella con Edward, discutían un rato, luego las imágenes cambiaban continuamente, hasta q deje de ver, eso era muy raro, jamás me había pasado, tal vez la falta de decisión de alguno de los dos provocara esa pequeña ceguera.

-Y bien_ dijo impaciente Emmett

-Nada claro, ten paciencia

-Emmett no atosigues por favor a Alice, ella hace todo lo que puede_ Jasper me abrazo y beso la coronilla.

-Gracias jaz

-De que linda

-Quieres manejar el Volvo de Edward

- Claro

Emmett y Rosalie se fueron en seguida, Jasper y yo tardamos un poco en arrancar, quería ver como le estaba yendo a Edward, parecía ser que estaban discutiendo.

-Vámonos antes de que Bella vea el Volvo

- Lo que tú digas, Alice, en verdad aun no puedes ver algo claro

- No jaz, y esto me esta volviendo loca, sabes hace un momento tuve un momento de ceguera

-Ceguera_ dijo sorprendido

-Si, estaba monitoreando las decisiones y de pronto deje de ver

-Eso es raro

-Lo se, lo mas probable es que sea alguna decisión que no están seguros de tomar

-Relájate Alice, necesitas descansar, no quiero que mi niña se estrese

-Gracias

Llegamos rápido a la casa, deje de indagar en su futuro y comencé ayudar a Esme con unos arreglos de flores que había comprado.

-Alice como les fue hoy, vi que Edward no vino con ustedes, esta con Bella cierto_ se veía feliz con el hecho de que Edward por fin pudiera estar con Bella

-Si, pero no es lo que imaginas

-A no

-No, apenas Edward va hablar con ella, sabes que tu hijo es un lento

-Hay Alice, él esta llevado su propio ritmo, no lo apresures

-Pues es un lento

-Esperemos que todo marche bien

-Si lo mismo espero

Después de ayudar a Esme fui con Emmett y Jasper que estaban teniendo otro juego de ajedrez, como siempre estaba con Jaz ayudándolo y diciéndole la próxima jugada de Emmett, estaba inmersa en el juego, cuando tuve una visión borrosa y luego todo desapareció, Jasper sintió mi estado de animo y me abrazo

-Alice, princesa que sucede

No podía responder, intente ver a Edward y Bella, pero no podía, algo me estaba impidiendo ver y no sabia que, comencé a sentirme mal,

-Alice_ oí la preocupación tanto de Jaz, como la de Emmett

-Alice cariño que sucede

-Necesito un teléfono

-Que_ dijeron los dos

-Necesito un teléfono y rápido

-Que sucede Alice,_ oí decir a Esme que venia en compañía de Rosalie y Carlisle.

-No puedo ver a Edward ni a Bella

-¿Qué?_ dijeron todos

- ¿Pero como? Alice estas segura_ dijo Carlisle

-En verdad, necesito un teléfono.

Jasper me dio mi teléfono y marque en seguida el teléfono de Edward, sonó una sola vez y el contesto.

- Edward estas bien, dime que sucede, están bien Bella y tu

-Alice_ su voz era de enojo, pero estaba tranquilo_ si no te preocupes, esta bien

- Estas seguro, estas con ella, es que deje de verlos

- Si estoy aquí con ella, no sabes que clase de amiguitos tiene Bella

- Ah que te refieres con clase de amiguitos, esta Josh ahí, o a que te refieres.

- Si te lo digo no me lo vas a creer_ su tono de voz era mas de enojo esta vez.

-No te entiendo Edward lo único que se es que algo o alguien esta impidiendo poder verlos, por favor dime de quien se trata

- Un licántropo

-¿Qué? estas seguro_ no lo podía creer_ Me estas diciendo que es amiga de un licántropo, y tu que decías que nosotros éramos peligrosos, mira con quien se fue a meter_ me quede callada un rato_ Espera, ella definitivamente es un imán para las problemas_ el rio por mi cometario_ Esta bien Edward, estaré esperando a que me expliques todo eso_ no dijo nada y colgó

- Alice_ dijo Emmett sorprendido_ Bella es amiga de un licántropo

-Eso parece

Emmett que siempre tenia algo q decir, en esta ocasión se quedo callado

-No lo puedo creer_ dijo Rose_ estas segura Alice y donde lo conoció

-Pues tal vez en Forks o aquí en New Hampshire, no lo se Rosalie.

-No lo creo Alice, lo más probable es que fuera en Forks_ dijo Carlisle

-Por que lo dices tan seguro.

-Por que ahí había una manada de lobos hace algún tiempo, recuerdas que no podíamos ir a la Push, lo más probable es que todavía hubiera lobos y nosotros no lo sabíamos

-No lo creo, el tiempo que estuvimos ahí, jamás vimos a uno, además como explicas mi ceguera

-No lo se Alice, hay q esperar a Edward, para poder averiguarlo

No me gustaba nada tener cegueras pero todo apuntaba que era incapaz de ver a las personas en presencia de un licántropo.

**Fin Capitulo extra ¿Qué fue lo que paso? **

**Versión Alice**


	20. ¿Que fue lo que paso? V Jacob

**HOLA CHICAS AQUI ESTOY CON OTRO CAPITULO **

**Desde el pasado empece con los capitulos extras desde cada version de personajes primero fue el de ALICE que ella era como la unica observadora desde fuera ahora le toca su turno a JACOB, no les contare mucho al respecto de este capitulo pero resuelve algunas interrogantes de capitulos anteriores.**

**Hare otro Pov desde el punto de vista de Josh (q por cierto es el proximo) y el de Edward que para mi gusto es el mas bonito de todos y mas largo**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus Reviews, no soy muy dada a contestar pero no es por que no quiera si no por falta de tiempo, sigan dejando sus comentarios para conocer su opinon.**

**Nos estamos leyendo en el proximo capitulo**

**besos bye**

* * *

Capitulo extra ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Versión Jacob

Patrulle con Sam toda la noche, las cosas eran muy tranquilas desde que los chupasangres no estaban en Forks, tenia todo el día libre, ya no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer, el semestre había terminado y todos estaban con sus chicas, menos yo. Faltaba todavía un mes para que Leah regresara, caminaba por la playa en busca de una distracción, pero me aburrí demasiado rápido, Billy estaba en casa, fui con el para pasar un rato de padre e hijo, mi padre estaba cada vez mas viejo, le ayude con algunas cosas de la casa, el teléfono sonó y fui a contestar

-Diga

-Hola Jacob, cuanto tiempo sin verte muchacho, que tal tus vacaciones

- Hola Charlie, me estoy aburriendo horrores

- Jajaja, hay muchacho, seguramente extrañas a Bella, recuerdo que ella se la pasaba contigo en las vacaciones

-Si _ era cierto, todas las vacaciones ella estaba conmigo

-Deberías hablarle por teléfono, estoy seguro que a ella le dará mucho gusto platicar contigo

-Pero sigue en la escuela, no quiero molestarla

-Me dijo q estaba en casa todas las mañanas, que su beca la cumple en la tarde-noche

-En serio_ se oía bien, le podría marcar después de colgar con Charlie

-Bueno hijo, pásame a tu padre

-Claro, un gusto en saludarte Charlie

-Igualmente

Le pase el auricular a mi padre y me fui a mi habitación, sabia que se iban a tardar un buen rato, estaban planeando ir a pescar el próximo fin de semana, me recosté en mi angosta cama y comencé a pensar en Leah, la extrañaba mucho, no soportaba estar lejos de ella, pensar en esa chica me entristeció, cambie rápido mis pensamientos, recordé a Bella y todas las tonterías que hacia, era realmente un caso perdido, a pesar de haberla visto apenas unos días atrás, la extrañaba, me preguntaba como le estaría yendo en la facultad, sobre todo me preocupaba el hecho de que los sanguijuelas estuvieran en la misma ciudad que ella, no sabia si ella los volvería a ver, esperaba que no fuera lo suficientemente tonta y fuera a buscarlos, su grado de masoquismo era alto, no sabia por que no los odiaba, debería hacerlo, después de todas las cosas que le hizo ese tal Edward, él no tenia ningún derecho de buscarla, esperaba que por lo menos tuviera un poco de decencia y no se le apareciera.

La idea de ver a Bella me vino mucho mas fuerte, estaba aburrido, no podía ir a ver a Leah por que ella me lo había prohibido, le prometí a Bella irla a visitar un día de estos, no tenia nada que hacer, nada me lo impedía, así que me levante, fui hasta los cajones, saque dos mudas de ropa y las metí en una de mis mochilas, le avisaría a mi padre y a Sam que iba a hacer un viaje corto, llegaría a New Hampshire antes del anochecer gracias a mi velocidad lobuna, mi estado de animo mejoro considerablemente.

Salí de mi habitación, me di cuenta que Billy ya había colgado el teléfono.

-A donde vas Jacob_ quiso saber mi padre al ver mi pequeña maleta

-De visita

-Leah te dijo que estaba en clases, no la molestes

-Quien dijo que iba a ver a Leah

-A no_ estaba confuso

-Voy a visitar a Bella

-Hijo ella también esta en clases, no la molestes

-Charlie dijo q su seminario era en la tarde, entonces ella tiene toda la mañana libre, si me apuro y llega antes de que anochezca estaré con ella toda la noche y toda la mañana.

- Entonces te regresas mañana

-No lo se, pretendo quedarme por lo menos 3 días, mi próxima patrulla es hasta el fin de semana, no creo que a Sam le moleste si me voy ese tiempo.

-Por lo menos avísale que tal y tiene cosas que hacer

-No, ella me sorprendió cuando vino a Forks, quiero darle el mismo regalo.

- Ok, y por lo menos sabes donde vive

-Claro_ ya había estado en casa de Bella, aunque ella no lo supiera, la primera vez me perdí, pero fue fácil encontrar su rastro.

- En serio_ pregunto curioso mi padre

- Por su puesto, cuando se fue la primera vez para allá me dio su dirección

-Esta bien hijo, vete con mucho cuidado, la saludas

-Si, papa me podrías ayudar con la mochila pretendo irme en mi forma lobuna, y pues no voy a poder amararla a mi cuerpo

-Si Jacob, pero entra en fase fuera de la casa, no quiero que rompas algo

Puse los ojos en blanco y salí, era mucho mas fácil entrar y salir de fase, era casi como respirar, tenia un mayor dominio en esto, me quite la ropa y me transforme, Billy metió la ropa a la mochila y la amarro a una de mis patas, me despedí con un aullido y comencé a correr.

Para mi suerte Sam estaba también en fase, escucho mi plan y no tuvo problema alguno, solo me pidió que no me metiera en problemas, sabia que los chupasangres estaban también en esa ciudad, le dije que seria muy cuidadoso y que no empezaría una pelea a menos que ellos empezaran.

Era bastante temprano si corría con la velocidad que la vez anterior estaría ahí a las 1 de la tarde, no sabia si Bella estaría en casa, así que mejor decidí hacer una parada técnica en Seattle para ver a Leah, me oculte en unos matorrales, regrese a mi forma humana, me vestí rápido y fui a ver a Leah

Ella se sorprendió y le dio mucho gusto verme, yo estaba igual de encantado en verla, me regaño por la inesperada visita pero su enojo fue momentáneo, pasamos toda la tarde juntos y le platique mi plan de ir a visitar a Bella, no le gusto mucho que digamos, se molesto un poco, le explique que a la única que amaba era a ella, que Bella era mi mejor amiga así que no tenia por que ponerse celosa, nos despedimos con un beso, me ayudo con la mochila cuando entre en fase lobuna y me fui

Comenzó a llover en el camino, la lluvia era relajante cuando estaba en esta forma, me preguntaba si Bella estaría enojada conmigo, esperaba que al idiota ese no se le soltara la lengua y dijera algo, no sabia por que nunca se relacionaba con las personas correctas, odiaba que la hicieran llorar, siempre lo había odiado, aunque llorara de coraje no lo soportaba y menos que la utilizaran.

Recordé a la perfección el día que recibió esa llamada, Bella estaba como histérica y no era para menos, su supuesto amigo la había utilizado, cuando escuche eso, no dude en irme corriendo hasta New Hampshire, fui hasta el departamento de Bella en compañía de Quil y Embry, encontré las llaves de repuesto y entramos al departamento, estaba buscando alguna foto de su amigo y su dirección para ir a visitarlo, Quil fue el que encontró algo, no sabia si era el, pero en la foto donde estaba Bella vi a un chico muy abrazadito a ella, abajo decía "5 de abril, Josh y Yo" no recordaba el nombre de su amigo, pero tal vez fuera ese, busque alguna agenda donde ella tuviera algún teléfono o dirección.

Debajo del teléfono estaba una libreta, la abrí y ahí estaba lo que estaba buscando. Los chicos y yo fuimos hasta esa dirección pero el no abrió, le preguntamos algunos vecinos de por ahí, y dijeron que el dueño no estaba.

Frustrado dimos unas vueltas por el lugar, tendría que regresar en algún momento, a Embry se le ocurrió la idea de llamarlo por teléfono, e invitarle algo para que nos dijera donde estaba, para nuestra sorpresa el tipo estaba medio ebrio y nos soltó todo sin persuadirlo demasiado.

Estaba en un bar con unas chicas, parecía que era muy popular con estas, era un ser depreciables, se le notaba que solo le gustaba jugar con las mujeres, no entendía porque Bella acabo con un amigo como ese. Los tres nos acercamos y yo le hable

-Tú eres Joshua

-Por supuesto amigo, que buscabas a ¿Pocahontas?, me temo que no esta_ y se hecho a reír junto con las chicas

Me acerque a el y lo levante de la silla

- Te estas burlando de mi_ estaba muy enojado

- Cálmate amigo solo era una broma, que mal genio

- Sabes que eres un desgraciado_ lo estaba tomando demasiado fuerte del brazo, el tipo se estaba doblando del dolor

-No lo vayas a lastimar_ dijo Embry

-No entiendo tu enojo que te sucede_ el tipo trataba de zafarse de mi pero no podía

- No juegues con ella

- A ti que te importa_ dijo gritando

Mi odio se incremento y le di un puñetazo, trate de controlar mi fuerza, tampoco quería matar al tipo aunque se lo mereciera, vi como se estrellaba contra la pared y comenzaba a sagrar por la boca, me vio con odio en los ojos, bueno por lo menos no lo había matado

-Ella no esta sola, que te quede muy claro, esa chica vale mucho la pena, si tú le haces algo, no dudare en matarte

Se limpiaba con la muñeca la sangre que le salía de la boca.

-No se de quien hablas

-Bella

El abrió grande los ojos y pareció marearse, por que cuando se iba a levantar volvió a caer al suelo

- Si vuelves a utilizarla para tus fines ya sabes lo que te puede pasar y mas te vale que no le digas nada a ella, entendiste.

El asintió con la cabeza, los chicos y yo salimos de aquel lugar y regresamos rápido a Forks para que no sospecharan, Sam nos regaño, en especial a mi por lo que hice.

Llegue a casa de Bella a eso de las 9 de la noche, me escondí, para poder regresar a mi forma humana y visitar a mi amiga, cuando entre al edificio un olor dulzón y frío me quemo la nariz, era mentira, acaso Bella tenia al chupasangre en su casa, corrí hacia su puerta con los pensamientos mas hostiles que tenia, al llegar a la puerta el olor era mucho mas fuerte, podía escuchar su platica desde la entrada del edificio

-Edward_ dijo asustada_ que te sucede_ se hizo un silencio atroz, le habría hecho algo.

- Pero que demonios_ Ella parecía confundida, lo más probable era que la sanguijuela supiera de mi presencia

-Bella estas bien_ dije con voz tensa

-Jacob_ susurro ella confundida, escuche decir del otro sujeto

-Conoces a ese sujeto

-Tu también lo conoces es Jacob Black

-El es un licántropo Bella_ dijo con pánico en la voz, bueno al menos me temía

-Lo se_ dijo asustada, comencé a golpear la puerta con toda mi fuerza, si tiraba la puerta mejor, no iba a permitir que ese sujeto estuviera cerca de Bella

-Déjame abrir_ le insistía ella_ esta bien es mi amigo,

-Eres amiga de un hombre lobo, Bella_ parecía que no le gustaba la idea, aun así yo agregue.

- Que acaso eres el único que puedes estar con ella

-Edward déjame abrir, todo esta bien, los vecinos van a comenzar a salir si Jacob sigue golpeando la puerta y gritando a todo pulmón

Vi como ella abría despacio la puerta, la tenía enfrente de mí, la respiración se me había acelerado y me comenzaban a temblar las manos

-Cálmate Jacob no pasa nada_ estaba loca, estaba conciente de lo que me estaba diciendo

- COMO ME PUEDES DECIR QUE NO PASA NADA, TIENES A UN…_ me interrumpió

-Cállate_ dijo enojada

Comencé a respirar despacio y controlar mi cuerpo

-Puedo entrar

Intento abrir la puerta pero algo la estaba deteniendo, acaso el sanguijuela no la dejaba

-Jacob, me puedes ayudar_ con mucho gusto me dirigí a la puerta, cuando iba a dar el aventón Bella abrió rápido, tuve que detenerme para no arrollarla.

- Pasa

Puede ver al madito vampiro cerca de la ventana, por que no se aventaba y desaparecía, los dos nos veíamos a muerte, su móvil sonó y contesto

Estaba teniendo un platica con otro sanguijuela parecía ser que se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia, en ese momento recordé que Bella me había comentado que uno de ellos tenia el poder de predecir el futuro, no los quería cerca de ella, la abrace y la aleje del vampiro, cuando termino de hablar. Le pregunte a Bella por que tenia a ese tipo ahí.

-Que hace él aquí_ dije molesto

-No te importa_ como q no me importaba, estaba exasperado

-Como que no me importa_ le rugí

Vi como adoptaba pose de lucha, perfecto yo no comencé nada de esto, el fue el primero en retarme

-No tienes ningún derecho hablarle de esa manera_ El no era nadie para decir todo aquello, lastimo a Bella, la dejo, recordé lo mal que estaba en un principio, no iba a permitir que la volviera a lastimar

-Quien eres tu para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, tu la dejaste lo recuerdas

-Tu no sabes nada_ dijo entre dientes

- Claro que lo se, maldito chupasangre

Solté por un momento a bella, esta era mi oportunidad para matar a ese desgraciado, recordar todos las lagrimas que ella había llorado, me volvían loco, esta apunto de lanzarme contra el cuando Bella se puso de por medio

-Ya basta

-Quítate Bella

-No,

-Bella_ dije irritado

-Ya te lo dije Jacob aquí no pasa nada_ respire profundo y decidí que empujarla no era una buena opción, no la quería lastimar, pero por que no me decía que estaba haciendo ese tipo aquí.

- Bella_ por fin hablo el vampiro _ solo quiere una explicación

¿Que?, como lo sabia, lo vi directamente a los ojos, cierto el tal Edward era capaz de leer mentes, maldito, achique los ojos y le rugí, "no entres en mi cabeza"_ le exigí

-Esta en la escuela conmigo, su familia esta en el seminario donde yo estoy, solo vino ayudarme con unas cosas_ dijo demasiado rápido, lo bueno era que la conocía, solo vino ayudarla con algo, bueno eso me lo podía tragar, me relaje y fui a sentarme en el sillón.

-Pues que ya se vaya_ ya no tenia nada que hacer aquí,

Ah colmillitos pareció no gustarle mi comentario y me dijo por debajo

-Lárgate perro_ me gusto su enfado

-No me pienso ir Sanguijuela

Parecía frustrado, vio a la cara a Bella

- No pienso dejarte sola con un perro, Bella

-Pero…_ se veía inquieta_ que haces aquí Jacob_ parecía mas una suplica que una pregunta

-Que no es obvio vine a visitarte, te dije que vendría a verte, acaso quieres que me vaya.

-No claro que no

-Esta bien_ ella obviamente me prefería, "vez colmillitos"_ achico los ojos con odio

-Voy a estar bien Edward_ le insistió Bella, "Ya vete"_ pense

- Ya te lo dije_ el muy engreído se sentó enfrente de mi, era claro q me estaba retando

Oí como unos pasos se acercaban hacia el departamento, el tal Edward sintió u oyó lo mismo.

-Despáchalo rápido_

-QUE_ vi la confusión en la cara de Bella, sabia que estaba apunto de estallar, pero no la iba a dejar sola, además de que no sabia quien era el que la visitaba, camino muy despacio hacia la puerta y miro por el ojito, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado.

-Josh_ ¿Qué hacia ese tipo aquí?, oía preocupación en voz del sujeto, bueno al menos se preocupaba por Bella

-Como estas, todo bien, dime que paso con tu Ex_ Bella giro la cabeza para ver en nuestra dirección, el chico repitió el gesto, me encanto su cara, parecía que me recordaba

-Ah_ parecía asustado, _ creo que vine en un mal momento.

-Pues_ que mas podía responder Bella, era cierto acababa de llegar en un mal momento, estaba un vampiro en el departamento y para su desgracia también un hombre lobo que lo amenazo a muerte. El chico tímidamente pregunto por mí -ese no es tu amigo indio

Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo jalo hasta la sala, ella nos presento "oficialmente"

-Jacob el es mi amigo Josh, recuerdas que te comente_ asentí con la cabeza y lo vi a muerte, tenia que recordar lo que le había dicho, si le hacia algo a Bella era hombre muerto igual que el sujeto que tenia enfrente, el muchacho entendió mi advertencia y se volteo, luego el sanguijuela se río, que era tan gracioso, acaso se estaba burlando de mi, "tu también serás hombre muerto, perdón muerto ya estas, seria mejor decir, que pronto desaparecerás".

Bella y su amigo nos vieron extrañados, colmillitos se volteo al igual que yo.

-Ellos son amigos_ acaso estaba loco, yo amigo de esa cosa

- No_ respondimos al mismo tiempo los dos, bueno era claro que nuestro odio era mutuo.

Estaba claro que los dos estaban muy impacientes, de vez en cuando veía al vampiro, peguntadote a que hora se iba, luego escuche el rugir del estomago de Bella, pobre a de tener hambre

-Quieren comer algo_ dijo avergonzada

-No_ respondió Edward

- Claro que no_ mas le valía, yo estaba ahí para protegerla_ Yo si quiero algo_ dije a Bella

- Y tu Josh

- Si_ parecía indecisa, no sabia por que, de pronto me hablo

-Me acompañas_ me levante y la seguí hasta la cocina, era bueno que me eligiera a mi, sabia que no me contendría si estuviéramos solos Edward y yo, el tal Josh se quedo parado asustado, ella le indico que se sentara, el chico en automático se sentó y prendió la tele.

-Que piensas preparar_ estaba mucho mas relajado estando lejos del vampiro.

-Unos Sándwich o quieres comer otra cosa

-No con eso esta bien

-Jacob_ vi que dudaba en preguntar

-Que sucede linda

-Por favor no se vayan a matar

-Por que no

-Prométemelo_ no me gustaba q me hiciera eso

-Esta bien_ parecía un poco más relajada

-Me sorprendiste

-Eso es lo que se supone que debería pasar, pero el sorprendido fui yo, por que no pusiste en práctica mi consejo

-Jacob…

-Entonces para que me preguntaste, no me digas q lo perdonaste y todo volvió como si nada_ vi como ella me hacia caras

-No es lo que tú piensas

-A no

-NO, ahora somos solo amigos

No parecía que estuviera mintiendo, pero tampoco parecía que fuera verdad, "amigos" si como no, los amigos no se hacen esas cosas, además quien querría tener a un chupasangre de amigo. Escuche su queja

-Y quien querría ser amigo de un perro.

Bella comió su sándwich en la cocina con un poco de leche, llevo el plato con los demás a la sala, entre el humano y yo cominos todos los que hizo, el chico parecía un robot, comía en automático, pero no perdía de vista a Bella.

Bella estaba sentada a mi lado sin decir nada, de pronto vi como daba un manotazo el vampiro, Bella, Josh y yo lo vimos confundidos, en eso escuche unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, ¿Qué acaso venia otro?, todas las noches Bella tenia a tantos hombres en su casa, eso no me gusto nada, ella se levanto y abrió la puerta, no pareció gustarle la visita

-Hola preciosa, pasaba a saludarte

-Que haces aquí_ era claro q aquella visita no era bien recibida.

-Huy que genio, recuerda que me debes un favor_ vi como se levantaba el vampiro y caminaba hacia la puerta, después escuche susurrar al chico que tenia enfrente

-Pero que hace el aquí_ aquello me extraño, tampoco parecía gustarle aquel sujeto, me preguntaba quien seria.

Vi como Bella abría más la puerta y el chico poso su vista en mí como en el otro chico

El entro como si nada y se sentaba al lado del otro humano, comenzaron a platicar, por lo que se decían no se caían muy bien, Bella seguía en la entrada con el otro, le decía muy bajito a Bella que se lo explicaría después. Ella se sentó a mi lado, la vi a los ojos para que me explicara de quien se trataba.

-El es Robert, el hermano de una amiga de la universidad

-Ah_ Robert el nombre me sonaba, cierto era el sujeto que quería salir con Bella.

-Y este amigo indio Bella, se escapo, yo pensaba que estos tipo vivían en reservas_ me dieron unas ganas de golpear a ese sujeto, pero me contuve

- El no se escapo, es mi mejor amigo de Forks, te pido de favor que no le llames así, se llama Jacob

El teléfono de Bella sonó inesperadamente, ella se levanto casi a regañadientes y fue a contestar, era su madre, era extraño, oía tanto la voz de su madre por el teléfono como abajo del edificio, acaso ella se encontraba también aquí, escuche uno par de pasos acercándose,

Parecía que Bella iba a tener una larga noche, ahora era su madre la que la visitaba.

Tocaron el timbre, ella ni se imaginaba quien era, camino hacia esta y ni siquiera miro, parecía q ya no le importaba quien entrara, si el diablo le tocaba ella gustosamente le abriría y lo invitaría a pasar.

-Bella_ oí la alegría de su madre, Bella parecía sorprendida, me dio gusto que su madre la visitara, la sorpresa que le dio hasta a mi me sorprendió, estaba embarazada, Bella iba a tener un hermanito, que bien, pensé que iba abrazarla y otras cosas, para mi asombro ella no contesto, en automático camino de regreso a la sala y se sentó a mi lado.

Estuvo como ida un buen rato, como 5 minutos, vi a la cara al chupasangre, pero esta igual de sorprendido que yo, los otros dos humanos ser veían a la cara extrañados, parecía que Bella había entrado en coma.

La moví con mucho cuidado pero ella no reacciono

-Bella, que tienes_ ella no reacciono, luego pareció q entendía todo e inesperadamente ella se colgó de mi brazo y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, aquello me preocupo demasiado, acaso se volvió loca, el vampiro siseo para que los demás no escucharan

-No vuelvas a pensar eso de ella

Ni siquiera le respondí, estaba muy preocupado por Bella, tal vez tanto estrés la hizo enloquecer, tendríamos que llevarla algún hospital para que reaccionara, empecé sentir culpa. Su madre se acerco a ella, y le hablo, pareció que su voz la hizo reaccionar y se levanto y la abrazo, se veía realmente feliz, pero no era una felicidad normal, parecía que en ese momento estuviera viviendo un chiste, sentó a su madre a mi lado, yo aun seguía preocupado, ella camino hacia el otro sujeto, que no tenia ni idea de quien era, cuando dijo Phil supe que era el marido de su madre.

Todos los que estábamos ahí la veíamos preocupados, ella nos vio durante un momento parecía divertida, camino hacia la sala de nuevo y se sentó con su madre, su madre nos estudiaba con la mirada, era claro que no sabia por que había 4 hombres en el departamento de su hija.

Pregunto por que había tantos hombre en la casa, bella simplemente le dijo que era algo difícil de explicar y que ni ella lo creía, en verdad estaba en estado de Shock, tal vez ni siquiera crea que todo era verdad, su madre veía intensamente al chupasnagre, al parecer lo recordaba, lo mas probable era que no lo quisiera por todo lo que le hizo a su hija

-Bueno mama es Edward Cullen, lo recuerdas verdad, puedes creer que esta en el mismo seminario que yo

- Como olvidarlo_ era claro q no era fácil de olvidar al tipo q hizo sufrir a tu hija.

-Me da mucho gusto volverla a ver señora, muchas felicidades por lo de su bebe

- Dime Renee y gracias_ la señora lo seguía viendo_ vaya, no has cambiado nada, te vez igual que aquella vez en el hospital, ya hace bastante tiempo de eso, verdad Bella_ esta mujer si que era fascinante dio en el clavo.

-Si mamá ya hace mucho de eso_ como le decía a su madre q no cambiaba por que era un vampiro, ella rápido cambio de tema_ el es Jacob Black mama.

La señora abrió bien grande los ojos, le sonreí para que por fin conociera al chico que cuido de su hija en Forks

-Mucho gusto señora

-El es Jacob_ parecía q no lo creía_ pensé que eran exageraciones tuyas cuando me lo describías, hija te falto, tu amigo realmente es alucinante_ dijo riendo.

Que le habría contado Bella a su madre, su cara era demasiado cómica, y comencé a reírme. Cuando dejamos de reírnos, Bella presento al otro humano al tal Josh.

-El es Josh mama

-Mucho gusto Renee, tenía muchas ganas en conocerla, es usted igual de encantadora como por el teléfono_ su madre se levanto en seguida y lo agrazo, parecía q apreciaba a ese sujeto, si tuviera noción de cómo era realmente

-Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi niñita, tú eres exactamente como te imaginaba, eres encantador y apuesto. Bella_ le reprendió a su hija_ no se por que no sales con este niño.

Su madre estaba segura de lo que decía, querer a un tipo como el para su hija, mi cara reflejaba el enojo del comentario para mi sorpresa el vampiro y el otro humano tampoco les caí en gracia

-Mamá cuantas veces te voy a decir que Josh es solo mi amigo

- Pero Josh quiere que yo sea su suegra,

- Seria todo un honor para mi_ todavía tuvo el descaro de seguirle la corriente, que no entendía, al final agrego _ pero en verdad yo quiero a Bella como a un hermano.

-Oh es una lastima

Su madre parecía decepcionada, fijo su vista en el que faltaba, tal vez se preguntara de quien se tratara, cuando Bella iba hablar Robert se le adelanto y se presento.

-Soy Robert Luttoni, el chico con el que sale Isabella_ ¿Qué?, ¿COMO?, ¿POR QUE YO NO LO SABIA?

-En serio_ su madre parecía confundida

-Creo q Robert es un poquito precipitado, digamos que es un pretendiente, solo un pretendiente_ Ah!! Eso era diferente, pero que le sucedía ese sujeto.

Su madre se sorprendió, el tipo lo saludo y después se dirigió a su esposo_ muchas felicidades señor Swan_ vi como Phil le sonreía y le daba las gracias, mientras le aclaraba q el no era el señor Swan

Que tipo tan gracioso, se dice llamar el chico q sale con Bella y no sabe quien es quien, si Charlie se enterara de esto, lo golpearía, no conocía la relación del esposo de Renee y de el, pero el era el señor Swan, el jefe de policía de Forks. Comencé a reírme del tipo en su cara, hicieron lo mismo el otro humano y la sanguijuela, Bella le aclaro quien era el, y donde se encontraba su padre.

-Me gustaría conocer a tu padre Isabella_ agrego Robert

- Pues ya se tardo_ aquel comentario me extraño, no sabia que Charlie fuera a venir.

-Charlie va a venir Bella_ dijo sorprendida su madre

- No lo se, digo están todos aquí, es de esperarse que el también aparezca.

Era entendible su lógica, aun me hacia pensar si ella estaba realmente conciente de lo que decía. Fijo su vista en el reloj ya era muy tarde, iban a dar las 12 de la noche.

El primero en irse fue su "amigo" Josh, se despidió de ella y de su madre a nosotros solo nos sonrío, el golpe que le había dado aun no se borraba, eso le recordaría no meterse con Bella, lo estaba despidiendo en la salida cuando llamo mi atención algo que ella dijo.

- Por eso te tienes q ir con cuidado, no quiero que te encuentres con la bruja_ a que se refería con la bruja

- Pero que dices, creo q ya tienes sueño, estas empezando a decir incoherencias, ya vete a dormir_ estaba de acuerdo con eso, ella ya tenia que irse a dormir, estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña

El segundo en irse fue Robert el disque novio de mi amiga, ahora q lo pensaba bien, Josh no era tan malo, el que si se le veía que tenia muy malas intenciones con Bella era este.

-Bueno Isabella, no pudimos hablar como es debido_ vio hacia nuestra dirección_ luego nos vemos te parece linda

-Si Robert

-Adiós_ El tipo se acerco a ella, tenia planeado besarla, vi como colmillitos se tensaba en el sillón, que reacción tan mas curiosa, se suponía que el ya no la quería a menos que…, no era cierto, acaso ese tipo seguía queriendo a Bella, aquello me tenso, el se dio cuenta de mi reacción y afirmo con la cabeza, me dieron ganas de golpearlo, me contuve solo por que estaban ahí los padres de Bella

Vi como ella cerraba la puerta con enojo y se recargaba en esta, puso cara de fastidio y volvió a decir algo muy raro

-me cae igual de mal que el real_ igual que el real, ¿a que se refería?

Su madre le pregunto lo mismo que yo pensé, pero ella dijo que no era nada, se nos quedo viendo por un momento, me veía a mi y luego a colmillitos, parecía que se preguntaba quien de los dos se iba a ir primero, yo por supuesto no, bueno si su madre se quedaba podría irme, no me importaba dormir en la calle, pero primero se tenia que ir el vampiro.

Su madre hablo y le anuncio que ella se tenia que ir, a Bella no le pareció gustar la noticia, era como si le hubiera dicho algo que no tenia que decir, su madre le explico como estaban las cosas a lo que Bella asintió, parecía que estaba regresando a su estado catatónico, luego que termino de hablar con su madre volteo a vernos, queriendo decir que ya nos fuéramos, si su madre se iba a ir, yo no la iba a dejar sola,

-Oye bella, donde me puedo quedar a dormir

-Que_ dijeron al unísono el vampiro y ella

-Si, no me digas que me vas a poner de patitas en la calle, acabo de llegar.

Su madre en ese momento me cayó súper mejor

-Bella dale posada esta noche, Charlie me ha dicho que es un buen chico no creo que te haga nada.

-No es eso mama, se que no me va hacer nada, pero…_ parecía que recordada la amenaza Edward

- Bella también a mi me vas a tener que dar posada, ya es muy noche yo creo q mis hermanos ya están dormidos, recuerda que vine contigo en tu coche.

Y eso que, el podía irse corriendo, los vampiros eran igual de rápidos que nosotros, que escusa tan mas patética, sus hermanos dormidos si como no,

Bella parecía q lo quería golpear, aquello me gusto, Bella golpeando a un vampiro, eso era de verse._Edward, Jacob_ parecía exasperada.

-Que vas hacer Bella, tampoco puedes dejar que Edward se vaya solo a estas horas es muy peligros_ su madre ya no me cayó tan bien, como se veía que no consocia a ese sujeto, pobrecito que tal y le pasaba algo", patrañas, el era el peligro.

-Jacob se puede venir con nosotros_ rompió el silencio Phil, a el quien le estaban pidiendo su opinión, no iba a dejar a Bella sola con esa cosa_ puedo decirle a uno de mis compañeros que lo admita en su dormitorio, si te parece Bella

-Estupenda idea Phil_ estaba loca si pensaba q la iba a dejar sola con comillos, pareció que se le había ocurrido algo volteo a verlo y le dije_ Llévate mi coche, si quieres mañana pasas por mi_ dijo lo ultimo como si aquello no fuera a suceder, al menos se quedaría sola, y este engendro no estaría con ella.

Estaba de malas el plan era quedarme con ella, pero estaba bien, aceptaba aquel trato, mientras ella estuviera sola, todo estaba bien, Sali a regañadientes, saque conmigo al tal Edward, ella salio a despedirnos, Subí al auto con su madre y su marido, mañana vendría a visitarla.

-Oye Jacob como le hiciste para pagar el boleto de avión_ tenia q inventarle una buena escusa a su madre

- Junte todos mis ahorros y lo que estuve trabajando para visitar a Bella

-Oh! Y cuando te regresas

-pasado mañana

-Te vas a quedar con Bella

-Si me da posada si

-Esta bien.

Al siguiente día me despedí de sus padres, me dieron un aventón hasta la casa de Bella, les desee suerte en el viaje y volví a felicitar a su madre por el Bebe

Aun era muy temprano, entre al edificio, subí las escaleras, el olor a vampiro era penetrante, sabia que el ya no estaba con ella, pero aun así su olor no desaparecía, toque el timbre de su departamento al parecer ella estaba hablando por teléfono, se oía confundida, volví a insistir, ella me dijo que estaba abierto, oía q le preguntaba a su amigo que era lo que había sucedido, definitivamente ayer no estaba bien

-Tuviste una reunión muy interesante Bella _se giro y me vio con sorpresa

FIN Capitulo extra ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Versión Jacob


	21. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? V Josh

**Capitulo extra ¿Qué fue lo que paso? **

**Versión Josh**

Pobre de Bella, estaba demasiado cansada, en cuanto llego al sillón se volvió a quedar dormida, parecía un angelito ahí recostada, jamás había conocido a una chica como ella, era mi ángel guardián si no fuera por ella no se que tantas estupideces abría cometido.

Camine hasta uno de los armarios y saque una pequeña frazada para que ella no pasara frío en el sillón,

-Descansa corazón_ roce su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano, para no despertarla, ella se movió inquieta y suspiro.

Apague las luces, salí con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, llegue hasta mi coche y me fui a casa.

Al llegar me encontré con Vanessa en la entrada, baje del carro y la encare, no podía estarle rehuyendo todo el tiempo.

-¿Se te perdió algo Vanessa?

- Pero q genio, solo pasaba a saludarte

-No crees que es un poco tarde para eso

-Antes te gustaba que nos viéramos en las noches, que no lo recuerdas_ se acerco a mi y enredo sus dedos en un mechón de mi cabello

-Tu lo has dicho, antes, que quieres Vanessa, no creas que soy el mismo

-Que no es obvio, te quiero a ti_ acerco sus labios a los míos, ladee mi cabeza y con facilidad la aleje de mi

-Pero yo a ti no, ahora quiero a otra persona Vanessa

-Mentiroso_ volvió acercarse a mi_ me han dicho por ahí que no me puedes olvidar, que juegas con todas las chicas con las que sales.

-Parece ser que tus fuentes no son muy confiables, estoy enamorado de alguien, aunque tú no lo creas

-A si_ se alejo de mi_ y quien es, la chica china de cabello rubio o la que le dices Bella

- Eso a ti no te importa, déjame en paz, tu fuiste la que termino conmigo lo recuerdas_ estaba muy enojado.

-Si lo recuerdo perfectamente_ comenzó a reírse_ antes eras muy aburrido, no te supe apreciar_ se quedo callada un momento viéndome_ sabes uno valora las cosas cuando ya no las tiene, eso fue lo que sucedió, Josh entiéndeme tu eres mío y de nadie mas.

-No Vanessa, no soy tu juguete para que regreses cuando te aburras del otro, antes era muy tonto, pero ya no.

-¿A no?, tu crees que tratando a las chicas como te trate a ti, es olvidarme, claro que no Joshua no te engañes, lo haces por que de esa manera me recuerdas.

-Claro que no yo…_ me callo con un dedo en los labios

-Tu lo sabes, aunque lo niegues, además sigues trayendo el cabello largo, otra muestra que no me has podido olvidar_ en ese momento ella me beso, no supe por que, pero le conteste aquel beso, no sabia lo que hacia la sujete por la cintura y la apreté a mi, la bese con furia, con pasión, ella tenia razón, una parte de mi la seguía deseando, la seguía amando, recordaba como amaba a esta mujer, hubiera dando mi vida por ella si no…_ reaccione de repente y la empuje.

-Vete

-Josh…

-No soy tuyo, ya no, entiéndelo_ dije gritando, di media vuelta y entre a la casa.

Estaba confundido, quería matarla, sabia que no era correcto, pero la rabia recorría todo mi ser, todo con lo que me topaba lo rompía, lo aventaba, odiaba no poder ser capaz de odiarla, de despreciarla, debería hacer lo que Bella me dijo, ignorarla, pero simplemente no podía, esa mujer me seguía teniendo preso, era masoquismo seguir sintiendo este sentimiento en el pecho. Me tire al suelo y me quede ahí hasta que la furia se fuera, comencé a pensar calmadamente, yo no iba a volver a caer en sus artimañas, ya no, tenia que demostrarle que ya no me importaba, lo que ella dijo era verdad, aun seguía teniendo el cabello largo por que a ella le gustaba, ilusionaba a las chicas y las dejaba para sentirme igual que ella, tenia que poner un alto a todo esto, lo primero que haría seria cortarme el cabello, después demostrarle que realmente amaba a otra persona, así ella me dejaría en paz.

Al despertar me di cuenta que había dormido en el suelo, me dolía la espalda y la cabeza, alce todo lo que rompí y arregle la casa, subí a darme un baño y a cambiarme de ropa, aun era muy temprano para ir a visitar a Bella, lo mas seguro es que ella también se encontrara mal por el hecho de haber vuelto a ver a su Ex, no quería incomodarla con mis pesares, sabia que ella estaría ahí para mi, ella lo prometió, pero aun así no quería abusar de su generosidad.

Mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, el número no lo tenía registrado así que conteste

-Josh, soñaste conmigo

De inmediato colgué, que no se cansaba, tendría que cambiar el numero para que dejara de molestar, Sonó otras cuatro veces, no le conteste, decidí apagarlo para no tener que estar aguantándola.

Odiaba vivir solo, la casa era demasiado grande para mi, estaba bien para mis hermanos cuando estudiaban aquí, vivían los dos juntos, pero yo estaba solo, no se por que mi padre no vendía esta casa; yo prefería vivir en un departamento no necesitaba tanto espacio, me gustaban los departamentos donde vivía Bella, era muy acogedor, a pesar de que ella odiaba a sus vecinos por los chismes, eran buenas personas, al menos ella sabia que no estaba sola, si abría la puerta encontraría a alguien enfrente, en cambio yo, abro la puerta y no hay nadie, estoy solo, por eso me gusta pasar tanto tiempo con ella.

Salí a desayunar a un café que estaba cerca de la casa de Bella, a ella y a mi nos gustaba venir a este lugar, tenia la ilusión de que ella apareciera, pero sabia que eso no iba a ocurrir, no por que lo deseara ella iba a venir, termine mi desayuno y fui a cambiar mi look, llevaba mucho tiempo con el cabello largo, ya me había acostumbrado a esta apariencia, tenia que cambiar por mi bien, quería un cambio total así que pedí que fuera muy corto, al terminar la muchacha no pude reconocer a la persona que tenia frente a mi, se veía mucho mas joven, parecía un niño con el cabello tan corto, mis ojos grises se veían mucho mas grandes, vi a ese extraño por un momento y le di la bienvenida, ahora esa seria mi apariencia.

Todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para el seminario, fui a perder el tiempo a una de las plazas del lugar, estuve viendo la cartelera de cines para ver alguna película, en el lugar me encontré a dos de mis amigos

-Joshua eres tu?_ pregunto uno de ellos

-Abraham, Zack, hola muchachos.

-Pero que te paso, te vez tan…_ continuo Zack

-Diferente

-Ese es el punto.

-Vaya si de por si eras un galán, con esa apariencia vas a ser todo un rompe corazones

Comencé a reírme de lo absurdo de sus comentarios, yo me sentía como un niño, lo mas probable era que se estuvieran burlando de mi.

-Donde dejaste a tu noviecita_ pregunto Abraham.

- ¿A quien te refieres?_ no lo decía por que tuviera muchas, sino me preocupaba el hecho de que Vanessa hubiera hablado con ellos.

-A la oficial ya sabes, donde esta Isabella.

- Ella no es mi novia_ por que pensaban aquello

-No te hagas, es a la única q le eres fiel, todo el año estuviste con ella, las otras son tu juego y ella lo acepta, pero Isabella es tu novia aunque los dos lo nieguen.

No les respondí nada, no tenia por que darle explicaciones, ellos sabían como era Bella, si lo negaba ellos iban a seguir insistiendo, eran de esas pobres mentecitas que entre mas niegues mas afirman sus tonterías, si Bella se enteraba de esas suposiciones se iba a enojar mucho, era capaz de dejarme de hablar, rápido les conteste.

- Isabella esta en su casa

- Ah_ exclamo Zack_ así que vienes a ver a la otra

- No hay ninguna otra, se me antojo venir a ver una película solo.

- Eso es raro en ti, nosotros también venimos a ver una película si quieres entra con nosotros y después nos vamos algún bar que te parece

-No gracias Zack, entre al seminario del literatura, tengo que estar en la escuela a mas tardar a las 6.

-Claro no ibas a dejar a tu chica sola verdad, escuche que ella es asistente del profesor, pero que joyita te sacaste he condenado_ no me gustaba q se refirieran de esa manera a Bella, no me quedo de otra que acompañarlos a ver una estupida comedia, cuando dieron las cuatro me despedí de ellos y me fui directo a la universidad.

Aun no llegaba Bella, por que no vi su coche en el estacionamiento, fui a perder el tiempo a la biblioteca, no era fan numero uno de ese lugar, pero sabia que ahí no me encontraría con Vanessa, para mi mala suerte ahí estaba con otros dos chicos del seminario, en cuanto la vi me di la vuelta, pero ella me alcazo a ver y me hablo.

-¿Josh eres tu?_ no me dio tiempo de irme, cuando vi ya la tenia al lado

-Hola Vanessa_ salude a los otros chicos que la acompañaban

-Te vez bien sabes

No le conteste nada y me zafe de su brazo, me disponía a salir cuando ella continúo

-En verdad eres ridículo, con eso solo confirmas lo que te dije ayer_ se dio media vuelta y fue ella la que salio de la biblioteca, los otros chicos me miraban extrañados, no parecían entender el comentario de ella, y para ser franco yo tampoco entendía a que se refería, lo estuve meditando un buen rato, cuando caí en cuenta y vi la verdad en sus palabras, cortármelo significaba dale la razón con que trayéndolo largo me recordaba a ella, me sentía el tonto mas tonto que existía en este planeta, frustrado, enojado, humillado, Salí de la Biblioteca y fui a sentarme a las bancas del jardín, recordé que traía el celular apagado, lo volví a prender, había olvidado ir a cambiar el numero, para mañana temprano seria lo primero que iba a ser.

Sonó el teléfono, cheque el número y vi que se trataba de mi ángel guardián, en seguida le conteste

-Hola tu, donde estas_ oír su voz me levantaba los ánimos

-Bella, hola linda, en las jardineras

-No te deprimas_ ¿deprimirme?, no sabia q mi voz se oía de esa manera_ Acabo de llegar al campus, en que parte estas para que te busque

-Estoy en las mesas, donde estábamos ayer

-OK, ahorita te veo.

Necesitaba que alguien me consolara y ese alguien era Bella, sabía que estaba siendo tramposo con ella, estaba confundido por lo de Vanessa, pero no deprimido, me subí a la mesa y me recosté en esta tapándome la cabeza con un suéter, sabia que ella iba a preguntar al respecto y se iba a preocupar por mi, no quiera que me dejara en este momento, tenia la ligera impresión que si me veía bien se alejaría de mi e iría a ver a la familia de su Ex, no se por que empecé a sentir celos, oí como se acercaba alguien.

-Sabes que las mesas no son para dormir verdad_ su voz pretendía ser juguetona pero escuche la preocupación el ella, perfecto tenia toda su atención sobre mi.

-Si lo se, pero me gusta estar aquí

- No se por que presentí q ibas a contestar así

- Jajaja_ no pude contener mi reacción, era demasiado perspicaz, se suponía q estaba deprimido, así que le baje a mi risa y me concentre en aparentar estar deprimido

- Oye como te sientes

- Sobreviviere_ dije con la voz mas melancólica q tenía

- Eso espero_ se oía preocupada, sentí como me jalaba el suéter para poder verme a la cara.

- Pero que demonios te hiciste_ vi su cara horror, tan mal me veía, estaba desconcertado por sus palabras.

- Pues q no se nota, me corte el cabello_ me senté en la mesa y la vi a los ojos tratando de descubrir que estaba pasando por su cabeza, la mayoría de las veces era fácil saber lo que pensaba, pero en este momento no tenia ni idea.

- Pero por que_ su reacción era muy extraña, parecía que la había ofendido cortándome el cabello.

- Quería cambiar un poco_ me tome la cabeza con la mano, se sentía extraño no sentir mi cabello largo, me preocupaba que ella me viera feo, así q le pregunte_ ¿Como me veo?

-Supongo que bien_ esa no era una respuesta

-Oh vamos Bella, tienes que decirme como me veo, no me digas que estas mas enamorada de mi_ siempre le hacia ese tipo de bromas,

-No seas tonto Josh_ siempre se enojaba, no entendía por que seguía reaccionando de esa forma si ya me conocía

- Vamos no me veo tan mal, no seas exagerada._ seguí insistiendo en que me dijera como me veía

- No, yo nunca dije eso, solo q te vez extraño, no m digas que te lo cortaste por Vanessa.

¿Cómo lo supo? Siempre decía exactamente lo que no quería que dijera, me sorprendió, ¿Cómo lo hacia? ¿Tan obvio era? Frustrado gire mi cara para que no pudiera verme mas

-Si no quieres no me lo digas_ sabia que diría eso_ oye por cierto ya le dijiste a Amber_ le tenia q decir algo a Amber, no quería verla pero no me quedo de otra que encararla_ ¿Que?_ pregunte confundido

-Ya le dijiste quien es Vanessa_ cierto se suponía que tenia que hablar con Amber de eso, pero con todo lo que paso se me olvido.

-Ya_ no se por que le mentí, baje la cara para que no me viera

- Y que te dijo_ tenia q inventar algo rápido que sonara convincente para que no sospechara

- Nada, se quedo callada y no dijo nada, luego me dijo que tenía que irse y pues me dejo

-Oh_ ¿me habría creído?_ puedes platicar hoy con ella y explicarle todo

- Claro_ tendría que hablar antes con Amber para que no me echara de cabeza, di un fuerte suspiro y me senté a su lado recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Todo va a estar bien, si quieres yo platico con Amber

- Sabes Bella_ me sentía muy bien recargada en su hombre_ creo q me estoy enamorando de Amber_ ¿por que le dije eso?, era mentira, a la que amaba era a…_ no se por que tuvo que llegar ella para arruinarlo todo._ pero q demonios me estaba pasando, por que senita esto.

- Josh sabes para que vino_ pregunto con mucho cuidado, para no ofenderme.

- No lo se_ en parte era verdad_ esa mujer esta loca, ahora dice que me ama y que no va a dejar que nadie se me acerque, que soy suyo, puedes creerlo.

-Claro_ dijo enfadada_ solo por que ella lo dice tu vas a acceder_ su irritación era clara, casi grita la ultima palabra_ esta loca

- Si, yo ya no quiero saber más de ella

- Es una bruja_ OK era oficial no tragaba a Vanessa, eso me gustaba, jamás creí que mi ángel dijera algo tan feo a una persona.

La tome de la mano y caminamos por todo el campus, ninguno de los dos decía nada, paseamos por la cafetería, las jardineras, los edificios de otras facultades, con ella era fácil estar juntos sin decir palabras y no sentirme incomodo, ya iba siendo hora de la clase, nos acercamos hacia el edificio norte y saque el tema de que se había quedado dormida en el sillón, a ella no le gustaba dormirse ahí, se le hacia incomodo, así q me disculpe con ella.

-Oye perdón por dejarte así anoche

-No te preocupes, por cierto que paso, no recuerdo bien_ que extraño, a que se refería con eso.

-Como que no recuerdas bien

- No lo ultimo que recuerdo es cuando estaba platicando con Emmett y Alice en el estacionamiento

- A si_ ¿esos era sus nombres?, no lo recordaba _los hermanos de tu Ex verdad_ dije haciendo memoria

- Si ellos_ puso cara de enojo y siguió_ oye después q paso_ Ah! Ya entendí, estaba tan cansada ayer que seguramente estaba casi dormida cuando nos presento.

-Pues me presentarte, se quedaron callados, por cierto tu ex no dijo nada_ recalque_ luego subimos a tu coche pero tu estabas casi dormida así que yo conduje hasta tu casa, luego te ayude a subir, cuando llegaste te fuiste a sentar al sillón y te volviste a quedar dormida, luego me fui a mi casa_ no le iba a decir lo que sucedió con Vanessa_ eso fue todo_ le quise tomar el pelo y agregue_ sabes que pude aprovecharme de ti, pero como soy un caballero te deje.

- JAJA q gracioso Josh_ era sarcástica su risa_ olvidaste decir que luego me llevaste hasta mi recamara_ ¿que yo que?

-¿A tu recamara?_ dije sorprendido

-Si_ pero q decía, tal vez adormilada se levanto y se fue a su recamara, yo la deje en el sillón, estaba seguro.

-Yo no te lleve a tu recamara, te deje dormida en el sillón, te tape con la sabana que tienes en el armario, tal vez dormida caminaste a tu recamara, estas flaquita pero no te cargue.

- En serio_ parecía confundida

- Te lo juro

- Que raro

- Por que

- Es que cuando desperté estaba en mi cama completamente tapada._ hay esta niña, me dio un buen elemento para burlarme de ella.

- Estabas vestida_ pregunte pícaro

- Claro que si_ vi como se sonrojaba toda_ por que la pregunta

- Sabes que existen sonámbulos que meten a persona a sus casas y tienen sexo con ellos, parecen que están despiertos pero realmente están dormidos

- Josh no digas tonterías_ el rojo era mucho mas perceptible, era un bonito carmesí, que reflejaba vergüenza y enojo_ tal vez hable en sueños_ prosiguió rápido_ pero para tu información no soy sonámbula_ ¿Hablaba en sueño? Eso no lo sabía

- Entonces alguien entro a tu casa y te llevo a tu cama_ le dije para seguir molestándola

- Claro_ dijo dando a entender que estaba equivocado, aun así su cara era extraña, como si intuyera que en verdad alguien entro a su casa, eso me preocupo, que tal y era cierto, "olvídalo Josh no pienses tonterías".

Entramos juntos al salón, el profesor aun no llegaba, ella vio que estaba Amber y se fue a sentar a su lado, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Vanessa que no me quitaba la vista de encima, fui a sentarme a su lado y la salude sin prestaba mucha atención.

- Te cortaste el cabello

- Si_ respondí en automático, después le preste mayor atención_ como me veo, Isabella dice que me veo fatal_ hice un pechero para molestarla.

- Te vez muy bien_ ella dijo rápido negando mi afirmación, era una niña linda

- Oye yo no dije eso, no seas mentiroso_ dijo enojada Bella_ pero diste en el blanco no quería decirte la verdad, pero si te vez fatal.

- Pero que mala eres

- Si no sabes soy un demonio_ estaba enojada, me mostro la lengua, parecia una niña de 5 años, vi que ella se tensaba, tal vez la mirada de los Cullen la estaba molestando, hasta yo sentía su mirada, Amber le pregunto por la familia para rectificar sus sospechas, eran personas muy extrañas, intimidaban con solo verlos, no los conocía pero no quería tener contacto con ellos, me preguntaba como Bella pudo haber salido con ese tipo, Bella le dijo que iba a ir a la coordinación.

- Te acompaño_ dije, me levante y me puse a su lado

No me gustaba que ese tipo estuviera aquí, me enojaba, sentía celos, como un tipo como el fue capaz de romperle el corazón a mi ángel, ella era una chica muy especial, no iba a dejar que se le acercara, no sabia mucho de el, pero el dejar a Bella me hacia pensar que era igual que Vanessa, un tipo déspota, él no merecía estar cerca de Bella, no lo iba a dejar, ella era muy importante para mi. En ese momento oí un estruendo atroz, Bella y yo apenas estábamos saliendo del salón, los dos nos giramos para ver de qué se trataba, di un rápido chequeo rápido al salón y nada, "que raro, todos parecen sorprendidos" fije mi vista en el tal Edward, se veía extraño como enojado, no le preste mayor atención, lo bueno era que Bella ya no lo quería, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron, aquella mirada me paralizo, parecían los ojos de un asesino, no podía respirar, me empecé a marear, sentí como Bella me sacaba a jalones del salón, pero que fue todo aquello .

No lograba comprender la reacción de ese sujeto, me sudaban las manos, estaba muy nervioso, parecía como si hubiera sabido lo que pensaba, estaba demasiada absorto, Bella entro a la oficina y salió parecía que no le gustaba las noticias que le dieron, aun no podía articular palabra alguna, me dolía la cabeza y no podía borrar de mi mente esa mirada asesina

- Parece q te comieron la lengua los ratones

- Tu ex me da miedo_ dije _lo viste_ no podía borrar esa mirada de mi cabeza_ parecía q me quería matar.

-Creo q estas exagerando_ dijo despreocupada, tal vez yo veía cosas que no.

- Tu crees q me odie_ insistí

- No lo creo, ¿le hiciste algo?_ hice un rápido recuento, la verdad ni siquiera lo conocía personalmente

- No, ni siquiera he hablado con el

- Entonces no tienes por que preocuparte_ me consoló

-Tú lo conoces, dime que le pasa_ sabia q esa reacción no era normal y quise saber.

-No tengo ni la mas remota idea Josh_ decía exasperada_ él es algo especial, puedes dejar de decir Ex, no me gusta como se oye

- Pero es la verdad es tu Ex_ que quería que lo llamara por su nombre, ese era el termino para catalogarlo.

- Lo se, pero no lo digas, llámalo Edward, yo no te recuerdo a cada rato a Vanessa o prefieres que diga tu Ex por aquí o Mira tu Ex _ parecía enojada _ me esta viendo feo, no te quejes Joshua_ que genio, algo la había alterado a ella también, tal vez era el día nublado.

-Alguien esta sensible por aquí.

- Si verdad, lo tengo justo a mi lado._ puse los ojos en blanco y seguí caminando

Al llegar al salón corrí a sentarme al lado de Amber, no quería ver al tal Edward, Bella anuncio el retraso del profesor, tal vez eso era lo que la tenia tensa, como era de suponerse dio la clase, esta chica realmente era alucinante, manejaba el tema como si fuera algo que siempre a sabido, comenzó a caer una fuerte tormenta, el profesor llego para la ultima hora, pregunto si había dudas y dio el descanso, Bella se vino a sentar junto a nosotros.

-Hola_ no se de donde salió pero la chica llamada Alice estaba al lado de Bella.

- Alice, hola_ parecía sorprendida

-Hola Joshua y Amber_ se dirigió a nosotras, no podía creerlo, nos estaba llamando por nuestros nombre

-Hola_ Amber y yo respondimos, en automático

- Les importaría si me robo por un momento a Bella_ vi la cara de Bella que era de sorpresa, estaba apunto de hablar cuando ella prosiguió_ Gracias son muy lindo_ vi como la chica jalaba a Bella, la levantaba y se la llevaba, Amber y yo nos quedamos atónitos, los dos nos volteamos a ver

-Eso fue raro_ dijo Amber

-Si_ afirme con la cabeza, Vanessa no me quitaba la vista de encima, sentía q en cualquier momento se iba a levantar.

-Oye Josh_ voltee a verla_ desde ayer te siento raro, sucede algo.

-De que hablas.

-Pues no lo se, es como si algo te pasara

-Creo que tenemos que hablar Amber_ tenia q explicarle todo lo que sucedía con respecto a Vanessa.

-No lo digas Joshua, supongo que esto ya se termino._ a que se refería.

-No, no es lo que tú piensas Amber.

-No soy tonta_ bajo la mirada_ es mas que obvio que tu prefieres a otra persona.

-Amber tenemos q hablar para que entiendas.

-De que Josh yo…_ no la deje terminar

-Tenemos que hablar Amber, ahorita no creo q sea el momento, deja te llevo a tu casa, para tener tiempo de explicarte todo calmadamente

-Como quieras Joshua.

Nos quedamos callados, el silencio era atroz, no me gustaba, por que no podía ser igual que con Isabella, volví hablar con ella, de cualquier cosa, no me gustaban esos silencios, me hacían sentir mal.

Vi como entraba la chica Cullen, Bella no venia con ella, que raro, se habrían peleado, después vi como entraba Bella, su cara era de frustración pura, que habrían platicado.

El profesor siguió con su clase, Bella se sentó en la mesa del maestro como ayer, la clase continuo hasta que cayo un estruendoso relámpago, todo se volvió negro Amber se abrazo a mi.

-No pasa nada

-Que fue eso

-Un trueno, no te preocupes Amber no pasa nada, ahorita regresara la voz

Paso un rato bastaste largo y la luz no llegaba, el profesor dio por terminada la clase, ayude a Amber a salir del salón, estaba realmente obscuro, no alcanzaba a ver mas de 30 cm al frente, la tome de la mano nos pegamos a la pared y caminamos hasta la puerta, vi como salían todos, esperaba ver a los Cullen pero no fue así, tal vez fueron los primeros en salir, vi cuando salía Vanessa en compañía de otras chicas ella me dirigió una mirada pero no le preste atención y seguí esperando a que saliera Bella; cuando por fin salió me sorprendió ver quien la acompañaba.

- Supongo que nos veremos mañana_ dije dudando

- si supongo_ se quedo callada_ tenias algo que decirme_ parecía esperanzada, vi por el rabillo a su ex.

- No, no es tan importante, te marco al rato, voy a llevar a Amber a su casa

- Esta bien, adiós váyanse con cuidado

- Si claro

- Nos vemos Isabella

- Adiós Amber

Nos alejamos con cuidado, por extraño que suene, sentía como si un animal me acechara, sentía la necesidad de correr junto con Amber, ella estaba igual de tensa que yo, llegamos hasta mi choche y vi el coche de Bella a mi lado, abrí la puerta del copiloto para que entrara Amber y luego subí de mi lado.

-Hoy también te trajo Robert

- Si, le hable para que no viniera por mí

-Ah OK.

Puse en marca el auto y Salí del estacionamiento

-Y bien…_ comenzó ella_ que es lo que tenemos que hablar.

-Es algo difícil de explicar Amber_ voltee a verla y vi tristeza en sus ojos_ no es lo que tu piensas.

-A no, entonces que es_ di un fuerte suspiro.

-Tiene q ver con Vanessa

-La chica nueva_ vi como sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa

-Si, yo conocí a esa chica hace algún tiempo.

- Y ella…

-Primero tienes que conocer mi historia para que entiendas

Comencé a contarle toda mi triste historia, no era algo que me hiciera sentir bien, la única persona q sabia todo era Bella, considere que Amber también tenia que saber todo de mi, le explique mi relación con Vanessa y como termino esta, después le explique por que ella estaba aquí.

-Bueno eso es todo_ estábamos a punto de llegar a su casa, ella no había dicho palabra alguna.

-Y tú, que piensas hacer

- Quiero sacarla de mi vida, pero…

-La sigues queriendo.

- No lo se Amber_ estacione el coche y la voltee a ver_ No quiero lastimarte, eres una chica que vale mucho la pena, tu sabes como soy y en verdad te aprecio pero no creo que sea justo para ti esta situación._ su reacción me extraño, pensé que iba a estar enojada o iba a llorar, pero en cambio estaba sonriendo.

-Josh, creo q soy a la primer chica que le cuentas esto, aparte de Isabella, cierto,_ afirme con la cabeza, que tenia que ver eso con lo que acababa de decirle_ Entonces no soy como las demás chicas, sabia como eras con las mujeres, no esperaba mucho de esta relación, sabia como iba a terminar, sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti Joshua, me di cuenta que todo es pura apariencia contigo, en realidad eres un chico bueno, y me lo acabas de demostrar_ rozo mi mejilla con su mano._ Te quiero Joshua y no voy a dejar que otra chica me aleje de ti, déjame estar contigo.

- Pero Amber_ quería a esta chica, pero no se acercaba a lo que sentía por ella._ no quiero utilizarte.

- No me vas a utilizar, yo te lo estoy pidiendo, si salgo herida será por mi no por ti.

No me gustaba la idea de usar a Amber, entendía su lógica, un clavo saca otro clavo, pero si no podía, si la lastimaba…, me sentirá fatal por el resto de mi vida, además que Bella no me perdonaría.

Ella acerco sus labios y me beso, le correspondí el beso, "demonios que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar", la vi por un momento a los ojos y le sonreír.

-Yo también te quiero Amber_ ella me sonrío, bajamos del coche y la lleve hasta su casa.

-Nos vemos mañana

-Paso por ti, te parece

-Claro_ vi la emoción en sus ojos, después escuchamos la voz de su hermano

-Joshua, que raro verte por aquí.

- Traje a Amber

-Si de eso ya me di cuenta_ no me gustaba como me veía_ como esta Isabella

- Supongo que bien, se fue a su casa

- Ok, la ira a visitar_ no sabia si era algo que iba hacer en ese momento o tenia planeado hacer

- Como quieras._ voltee a ver a Amber_ Entonces mañana paso por ti Amber, te parece a las 4:30

- Si esta bien

- Vas a venir por mi hermanita_ no le gustaba q yo saliera con ella

- Si, tienes algún problema

- Pues_ lo interrumpió Amber

- Robert, salgo con el, no tienes por que ser así con todos mis novios. Nos vemos Josh_ se acerco a mi y me beso

- Hasta mañana Amber, que pases buenas noches

-Adiós_ vi la cara de enojo de Robert, no le caía nada bien desde que le dije que no lo iba ayudar con Bella, me despedí con la mano de los dos y camine hasta mi auto.

Todavía era temprano apenas iban a dar las 9, si me daba prisa llegaría a casa de Bella antes de las 10, me extraño mucho verla con su Ex, parecía que no quería hablar con el, al menos ella tenia el valor de encararlo en la escuela y hablar como personas civilizadas, tal vez el tipo este solo quería pedirle perdón, tal vez quería que fueran amigos, eso sonaría bien quien no querría ser amigo de esa chica, pero y si lo que quería era lo mismo que Vanessa, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, no iba a permitir eso, definitivamente eso no.

Puse en marcha el coche y me fui a toda velocidad, iban a dar las 10 de la noche cuando llegue a su edificio.

Vi el coche de Bella en su lugar, eso significaba que ella ya estaba en casa, casi corrí hasta el departamento necesitaba saber que era lo que quería el sujeto, toque un poco fuerte, ella no tardo en abrir, su cara era desconcertante, parecía confundida.

-Josh_ apenas estaba abriendo la puerta, la empuje y me puse enfrente de ella.

--Como estas_ no me gustaba su cara se veía triste_ todo bien, dime que paso con tu Ex_ ella se giro hacia la sala, imite su gesto y vi al tal Edward en su sala junto con el tipo que me había golpeado, sentí retorcijones en mi estomago y a doler la cabeza.

-Ah_ pero q demonios sucedía ahí, su ex y su disque amigo me veían a muerte_ creo que vine en un mal momento.

-Pues_ Bella no dijo más, cerró la puesta a nuestras espaldas, yo aun seguía en shock, por que estaba su ex en su casa y por que el indio grandote también, me acerque a ella y le susurre_ ese no es tu amigo indio.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y me jalo hasta la sala, yo no quería ver a ese tipo, sentía la necesidad de matarlo después de cómo me golpeo, sabia que me lo merecía, pero aun así no sabia si podría aguantarme.

-Jacob el es mi amigo Josh, recuerdas que te comente_ claro q lo recordaba, como olvidar a semejante gorila, el me dedico mirada asesina, pero con que clase de personas se juntaba Bella, aquellos dos sujetos intimidaban mucho, no parecían humanos, gire mi cabeza para ver a Bella, luego escuche como se reía su Ex, "¿Qué era tan gracioso?, los dos volteamos a vernos confundidos, tal vez su ex, era amigo de su amigo y sabia acerca de mi golpe.

-Ellos son amigos_ Bella me vio como si eso fuera una ofensa, oí decir a los dos.

- No_ dijeron los dos como si aquello fuera una tontería.

No sabia q hacer, aquellos dos sujetos no me gustaban nada, dejaba a Bella con esos dos o me quedaba, necesitaba hablar con ella, pero no era el lugar ni el momento.

-Quieren comer algo_ dijo inesperadamente.

-No_ respondió su ex

- Claro que no_ dijo Jacob, q habría querido decir con eso_ Yo si quiero algo

- Y tu Josh

- Si_ necesitaba algo en el estomago para aguantar todo esto, parecía q se encontraba en un dilema, yo seguía su lado cuando por fin hablo.

-Me acompañas_ dijo a Jacob, el gustosamente se levanto, yo me encontraba de pie, no quería quedarme solo con su ex _ siéntate Josh no tardo_ me senté sin ver al tipo q tenia al lado y prendí el televisor para no tener q cruzar palabra con el.

Regresó al poco rato con un plato lleno de sándwiches, el tal Jacob y yo comíamos y su ex solo la veía, ninguno decía nada, la atmosfera estaba realmente tensa, de vez en cuando veía a Bella, pero ella parecía como ida, no prestaba atención a ninguno de nosotros, de pronto el ex de Bella dio un manotazo al sillón, bella, su amigo y yo lo vimos confundidos, luego escuche como alguien tocaba el timbre, Bella se levanto con el dilema en la cara y fue abrir, me sorprendió ver a Robert, entonces si tenia planeado venir a verla hoy, pero que horas eran estas de venir a verla.

Bella parecía molesta por lo que le decía Robert, vi como se levantaba su ex y se abría más la puerta.

-Pero que hace el aquí_ dije para mi, vi como se daba cuenta el amigo de Bella y me veía extrañado.

Vi como Bella abría más la puerta y Robert me veía tanto a mí como al sujeto q tenia enfrente, no alcance a oír lo que decía, pero vi como pasaba se pasaba de largo y se sentaba a mi lado, Bella aun seguía en la puerta con Edward.

-Creí que te habías ido a tu casa_ me dijo con desden

- No tengo por que decirte todo lo que hago_ dije molesto

-Esta bien_ su mirada era de enojo pero no le preste atención, luego fijo su vista en el otro chico.

Regresaron Bella y su Ex, ella se sentó al rato de su amigo y el tal Edward al lado mío, si antes la atmosfera era tensa, ahora era peor, Bella le explico quien era el tipo con el que estaba, como siempre Robert se burlo de el, pero Bella lo defendió, después solo el teléfono, ella se levanto con fastidio y contesto, no tenia ni idea de quien se trataba, la televisión aun seguía prendida, tome el control remoto y la apague nadie la estaba viendo, luego escuche que alguien tocaba, estaba tan acostumbrado a abrir que me levante, pero Bella me indico lo contrario, a regañadientes me volví a sentar.

Vi como ella abría la puerta.

-Bella_ Grito la voz de una mujer.

- Ma…ma..._ oí q respondió fuerte

Después no se que sucedió, vi a Bella girar y estaba como en estado catatónico, regreso a la sala dejando la puerta abierta, se sentó en el sillón como ida y se quedo callada un buen rato, vi como su amigo la llamaba, pero no reaccionaba, su ex y el otro se veían a la cara preocupados, yo voltee a ver a Robert que estaba igual de confundido que yo, luego Bella comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, parecía como si le hubieran dicho un buen chiste, se empezó a doblar de la risa en el hombro de su amigo, vi como entraba la mujer, esa debería de ser Renee, seguido de ella entro un hombre que supuse era Phil, a sus espaldas cerro la puerta, Renee se acerco hasta donde estábamos nosotros y la llamo,

-Bella, hija estas bien_ su voz se oía alarmada.

-Por supuesto mama_ se veía muy cambiada, como si todo fuera una broma.

- Estas segura, hace un momento estabas como ida, hija en serio estas bien, no esperaba que fueras a reaccionar de esa forma yo…_su madre no termino.

- Me agarraste desprevenida, solo eso_ se levanto y la abrazo_ Felicidades, vas a volver a ser mamá_ Wow Bella iba a tener un hermanito, me dio ternura quería también abrazarla y felicitarla, pero no creí que fuera un buen momento

- Gracias Bella soy tan feliz_ su madre comenzó a llorar.

- No llores, no creo q sea bueno para el bebe_ la sentó al lado de su amigo, luego fue hacia Phil y lo felicito de igual manera, parecía divertida, luego nos vio por un rato, como preguntándose que debería hacer, se regreso al lado de su madre.

Su madre quiso saber por que había tantos hombres en su casa, era raro que Bella tuviera a tantos hombres en su casa, por lo general siempre estaba sola o conmigo.

Su madre no le quitaba la vista de en sima al tal Edward, Bella le recordó quien era a lo que su madre afirmo, no parecía q le cayera muy bien, era de esperarse después de que dejo a su hija no podría aceptarlo, lo que me sorprendió fue de hospital no pensé que Bella hubiera tenido un accidente, vi como ella se acariciaba la mano, en señal de recordar aquello, luego presento a su amigo Jacob, parecía que no lo conocía, después llego mi turno.

-El es Josh mama

-Mucho gusto Renee_ en verdad quería conocer a su madre_ tenía muchas ganas en conocerla, es usted igual de encantadora como por el teléfono_ vi como a su madre se le iluminaba la cara, se levantaba y me abrazaba, aquella reacción me sorprendió, pero le devolví el abrazo

-Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi niñita, tú eres exactamente como te imaginaba, eres encantador y apuesto_ me halagaba la forma en que hablaba_ Bella_ le reprendió su madre_ no se por que no sales con este niño_ dijo mientras regresaba a su lado

Vi la cara de enojo de los demás, era más que claro que no les gustaba.

-Mamá cuantas veces te voy a decir que Josh es solo mi amigo_ le replico

- Pero Josh quiere que yo sea su suegra, verdad_ dijo viéndome

- Seria todo un honor para mi_ dije de broma, pose mi vista en Bella y no era de agrado, eso me divirtió, luego vi a su ex, y volví a ver esos ojos asesinos y dije rápido_ pero en verdad yo quiero a Bella como a un hermano.

-Oh es una lastima_ parecía decepcionada_ esta bien_ fijo su vista en el que faltaba ser presentado_ quien es este joven Bella_ dijo señalando a Robert, no dejo q Bella lo presentara y se adelanto

Se presento como su novio eso no me gusto en verdad estaba obsesionado con ella, Bella rápido le replico y explico a su madre quien era, Robert quiso felicitar a Phil pero se equivoco, lo llamo el Señor Swan, jaja, q tipo tan mas graciosa, se dice novio de Bella y no conoce su vida.

Mencionaron algo del papa de Bella a lo que ella dijo que ya se había tardado, acaso el también iba a venir.

- No lo se, digo están todos aquí, es de esperarse que el también aparezca.

Su madre comenzó a reírse_ pero que cosas dices hija_ bella se alzo de hombros y la ignoro, vi como veía el reloj iban a dar las doce de la noche, decidí que ya era tiempo de irme.

-Bella, ya es muy tarde,_ dije viendo el reloj_ nos vemos mañana_ me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla, hice lo mismo con su madre _ en verdad me dio mucho gusto conocerla Renee_ los dos nos sonreímos, era igual de calida que su hija, me despedí con la cabeza de los demás, vi como Bella se levantaba y me acompañaba hasta la puerta.

-Nos vemos al rato Bella_ no había podido hablar con ella en todo el tiempo que estuve aquí, mañana temprano la llamaría

-Claro, oye vete con mucho cuidado_ siempre preocupándose

-No es tan tarde, apenas son las 12

- Por eso te tienes q ir con cuidado, no quiero que te encuentres con la bruja

- Pero que dices_ que decía_ creo q ya tienes sueño, estas empezando a decir incoherencias, ya vete a dormir

- Si lo que tu digas_ parecía molesta_ Bye

-Bye.

Baje las escaleras y subí a mi coche me preguntaba como se sentiría Bella, lo bueno es que ya no estaba sola, su madre y su padrastro estaban con ella, conduje hasta mi casa, mañana seria un día bastante interesante

A la mañana siguiente llame a Bella para ver como había terminado su reunión, la pobre estaba como en estado catatónico todo el tiempo. Sonó un par de veces el teléfono hasta que contesto

-Bueno_ se oía confundida

-Bella, Buenos Días, como amaneciste_ dije para demostrarle que todo estaba bien

- Josh estoy confundida_ a que se refería, oía como alguien tocaba su puerta_ Espérame Josh_ oí que gritaba_ Esta abierto

-Como que confundida_ no entendía q era todo lo que decía

-Dime que paso exactamente ayer_ que quería decir con eso

-Como dices_

-Si dime que paso exactamente ayer.

Oí como alguien le hablaba por detrás, identifique la voz de su amigo Jacob

-Tuviste una reunión muy interesante Bella

Se oyó un silencio atroz, me empecé a preocupar por ella

-Bella sigues ahí

-Por favor dime que no es cierto…_ y no termino

- De que estas hablando_ no podía comprender lo que le sucedía pero algo definitivamente malo le estaba pasando,

**FIN Capitulo extra ¿Qué fue lo que paso? **

**Versión Josh**


	22. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? V Edward

0000027

**Capitulo extra ¿Qué fue lo que paso?**

**Versión Edward**

Era tan cómodo estar a su lado que no me importaba nada, acariciaba su mejilla de vez en cuando, parecía q no le molestaba en nada mi contacto, como la noche anterior pronuncio mi nombre en sueños, me hacia tan feliz escucharla pronunciar mi nombre, era la misma sensación que al principio, se estremecía mi corazón con solo oírla, la amaba demasiado, no dejaría que nada ni nadie me separara de ella, Alice me había dicho que ella tenia decidido tratarme como amigo, aquello no me gustaba en nada, me resultaba difícil de comprender que ella quisiera eso de mi, si ese fuera el caso no pronunciaría mi nombre todas las noches, pero no estaba seguro, esta niña siempre hace las cosas al raves, me preguntaba que era lo que en verdad quería.

Divise los primeros rayos de luz filtrarse por la ventana, esa para mi desgracia era mi señal de salida, tenia tantas ganas de quedarme, pero no podía, me levante con mucho cuidado de su cama a ella pareció incomodarle, me acerque a ella y bese con delicadeza sus finos labios, volví a rozar mi muñeca en su mejilla y salí.

Conduje a toda velocidad para llegar a casa antes de que el sol saliera a su totalidad, deje el volvo en la entrada sobre la calle, no vi el caso meterlo al garaje, camine hasta la casa y pude oír los pensamientos de Alice, parecía que seguía molesta conmigo por mi falta de entusiasmo la noche anterior, no lograba comprender que estaba tentando el terreno.

- Alice_ la llame

- Hola Edward, hoy piensas decirle a Bella mas de tres palabras seguidas_ si definitivamente seguía enojada

-Que graciosa Alice

-Es la verdad, espero que tengas un léxico mayor a tres palabras, eres realmente lento hermano, lo sabes._ su enojo me hacia reír, era demasiado desesperada, no entendía que entre mas despacio iba, mas disfrutaba de la situación.

-JAJA, que graciosa Alice

-Bella soñó contigo otra vez_ aquella afirmación me hizo sonreír, claro q ella seguía soñando conmigo.

-SIP

- Era de suponerse_ dijo como si eso fuera lo mas obvio de este planeta.

Después de aquella pequeña platica Alice se fue con Rose a perder el tiempo, yo me senté en mi piano y comencé a tocar la canción de cuna de Bella, hacia tanto tiempo que no la tocaba que había olvidado la belleza detrás de esta composición, Esme estaba feliz como siempre cada vez que me oía tocar el piano, pase parte de la mañana complaciendo a Esme, luego subí a mi recamara a escuchar algo de música, por mas que quería que el tiempo pasara mas rápido no podía, cuando creía que ya había pasado una hora únicamente habían pasado 20 min, comenzaba a inquietarme, por que cuando quería que el tiempo fuera rápido se empeñaba en ir mas lento, mis ansias por volverla a ver se incrementaban cada segundo q pasaba.

Los pequeños flashazos de Alice me desconcertaban, Bella ya tenía muy claro que me trataría como un amigo, eso me tensaba mas de la cuenta, Jasper solo me veía deambular de un lado a otro

-Edward quieres calmarte._ dijo Jasper

-Estoy calmado_ vi como alzaba los ojos y se alejaba "si eso es estar calmado no quiero saber cuando estas desquiciado"

-Vamos Edward que tal una luchita para que saques todo tu estrés

-No gracias Emmett

-¡Anda! si no Jasper va a estallar

-Nada de peleas Emmett_ dijo Esme que había escuchado su plan_ no quiero que vuelvas a romper algo, y ni se te ocurra salir afuera y planteárselo a Edward con el pensamiento, acabo de arreglar el jardín.

-"PERO POR QUE ME HACES ESTO ESME" _ se quejaba con el pensamiento_ "Por favor Edward, una luchita, además sabes que tu siempre ganas," negué con la cabeza"_ "ABURRIDO"_ bajo las escaleras y llamo a Rose.

Salí al jardín y me senté a orillas del lago, el día comenzó a nublarse, se veía que pronto caería un fuerte aguacero, por lo menos hoy podríamos salir del coche a paso humano, ayer tuvimos que estacionar el coche cerca de la sombra y correr al salón para que no nos vieran los demás alumnos, era una suerte que la clase fuera en el edificio norte, ahí casi no pegaba el sol gracias a otro edificio que obstruía la luz.

Cuando por fin dieron las 4:00 p.m salimos de casa, todos se fueron en el convertible de Rosalie, nadie quería estar conmigo por mi aparente estado de ánimo. Llegamos antes de las 5, estaba esperanzado en que Bella ya estuviera en la escuela, pero para mi desgracia ella aun no estaba, salí del Volvo y espere a que llegaran mis hermanos.

Vi en los pensamientos de Alice que Bella todavía demoraría unos 30 min, mas, una extraña ansiedad comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo. Y si ella no quería verme, que tal y no tenía ganas de estar conmigo, tal vez la forma en que la trate la última vez que la vi fue suficiente para que ella me odiara, ella siempre pensaba en los demás, a lo mejor el tratarme como amigo era para sobre llevar mi presencia, comenzaba a impacientarme, no prestaba mucha atención a mis hermanos, pero estaba claro que Jasper se estaba volviendo loco.

-Ya cálmate, ella no tarda en llegar_ dijo irritada Alice, eso no era lo que me tenía preocupado

- Estoy tranquilo_

-"si como no"_ pensó con desdén, abrazo a Jasper y comenzamos a caminar hasta el edificio norte.

Estábamos cerca del salón, pude escuchar los pensamientos despectivos de Alice, Bella acababa de llegar y estaba con su amigo Josh, eso a Alice no le gustaba, ella siempre le había gustado acaparar la atención de Bella, el hecho de que un humano ocupara su lugar no le gustaba nada.

-Ahora quien es la que esta enojada_ dije burlándome de mi hermana.

-Cállate, deberías de ir con ella, el día esta nublado no hay nada que te detenga_ era verdad pero necesitaba saber que era lo que pensaba Bella con respecto a nosotros y la única forma de saberlo era mediante el tal Josh, no me gustaba monitorearla a través de el, pero para mi desgracia era el único que conocía mas o menos bien a Bella y con quien ella abriría sus emociones

-No_ dije con aplomo_ quiero verla en el salón_ Alice puso cara de frustración y siguió caminando.

Los pensamientos de Josh no se acercaban ni tantito a nosotros, estaba demasiado ensimismado en que Bella lo consolara con el problema que tenia con la tal Vanessa, no me gustaba que utilizara a Bella para sus fines, me ponía de punta sus emociones, aun no lograba comprender que era lo que sentía por ella, la quería, pero era un amor raro, no sabia si era un amor de amigos o algo mas, aquello me incomodaba en gran manera.

Una rápida visión pasó por la cabeza de Alice, sabía que yo ya lo había visto, pero aun así lo dijo en voz alta dijo.

-El profesor va a llegar tarde

Asentí con la cabeza, comencé a prestar mayor atención a los pensamientos de Josh para saber que era lo que estaba platicando con Bella _ Ella había llamado bruja a Vanessa eso le causaba gracia a Josh, no me gustaba que pensara en ella como su ángel guardián aunque no iba a negar que Bella era un ángel, después se hizo un silencio entre ellos, Josh solo pensaba que era cómodo estar con Bella sin necesidad de decir palabra

Los pensamientos de Alice me distrajeron

-"Ahora tienes un poco mas de tiempo para poder hablar con Bella como es debido, si ustedes dos no se dicen que se quieren yo misma voy hacer algo para que se reconcilien"

-Alice_ por que se empeñaba en interferir

-Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, me entendiste_ como me molestaba este pequeño ser, negué con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia el salón, llegamos antes que todos los humanos, no era de extrañarse que estuviéramos solos por lo general los humanos nos rehúyen, era lo normal, nuestra naturaleza les aterraba, por eso ninguno se acercaba a nosotros, ya iba a ser la hora y pude escuchar la platica que tenia Bella con su amigo que caminaban hacia el salón.

- JAJA q gracioso Josh_ la risa de Bella era sarcástica_ olvidaste decir que luego me llevaste hasta mi recamara_ "¿que yo que?"_ pensó confundido Josh

-¿A tu recamara?_ pregunto el chico

-Si_ dijo Bella _"pero q decía, tal vez adormilada se levanto y se fue a su recamara, yo la deje en el sillón, estaba seguro."_ el chico trataba de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que Bella decía

-Yo no te lleve a tu recamara, te deje dormida en el sillón, te tape con la sabana que tienes en el armario, tal vez dormida caminaste a tu recamara, estas flaquita pero no te cargue.

Deje de prestar atención a la plática pues sentía las miradas y los pensamientos de mis hermanos

-"JAJAJA, Te van a cachar hermano"- pensó Emmett

- "Hay Edward así o mas obvio"_ pensó Rose

- "Alice se va a enojar contigo"_ no estaba tan equivocado Jasper

-"Acabas de meter la pata"_ pensó furiosa, luego escuche su voz

-Edward, te dije que tuvieras cuidado_ estaba furiosa

-No la iba a dejar en ese sillón tan incomodo_ tenia que explicar por que lo había hecho, eso era verdad, no pensaba dejar a mi niña en el sillón.

Seguí escuchando la plática y no me gusto para nada lo que oí

- Estabas vestida_ ¿por que le preguntaba eso a Bella?

- Claro que si_ se oía avergonzada_ por que la pregunta

- Sabes que existen sonámbulos que meten a persona a sus casas y tienen sexo con ellos, parecen que están despiertos pero realmente están dormidos_ pero que estupideces decía ese chico

- Josh no digas tontería_ deje de escuchar la plática por que la mente pervertida de mi hermano me distrajo.

-JAJAJA_ se estaba doblando de la risa _ "Ya me imagino a Bella metiendo a hombres a su casa y haciéndolo jajaja, Edward ya te tardaste, tú y ella aun no…"

No pude resistir la rabia que sentía, ¿como se le ocurría?, le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de pensar estupideces.

-No seas idiota Emmett_ estaba furioso

-Pero por que te enojas, imagínate Bella de sonámbula metiendo a desconocidos a su casa y haciendo…_ no lo deje terminar pues le di otro golpe "teniendo sexo jajá"

-No lo diga y ni lo piense_ amenace

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero que genio_ dijo Emmett, vi como Rosalie y Jasper se reían del comentario de Emmett, les dirigí una mirada asesina y se calmaron.

Volví a prestar atención a su plática

- Entonces alguien entro a tu casa y te llevo a tu cama_ le dijo para seguir molestándola

- Claro_ Dijo Bella dándole a entender q se equivocaba, no me gustaba aceptarlo pero el chico conocía bastante bien a Bella, pues la cara de Bella era como de confusión, como si fuera cierto aquella afirmación, ¿Se habría dado cuenta de mi presencia?

Entraron los dos al salón, como era de esperarse no volteo a nuestra dirección, Alice estaba muy enojada, parecía ofendida con la forma de actuar de Bella, por mi parte no le quitaba la mirada de encima a ella ni a su amigo, el parecía como absorto, los pensamientos de Vanessa no eran muy amigables, esa chica estaba obsesionada con él, era algo realmente enfermizo, Josh estaba al tanto de que mi familia estaba viendo a Bella, la reacción de Bella me confirmo que si estaba prestando atención a nosotros, solo era simple orgullo el no voltear a vernos, la chica Luttoni hizo un comentario respecto a nosotros

-Los conoces verdad_ dijo_ "Robert me comento que Bella salía con uno de los chicos Cullen, me pregunto ¿cual de los dos será?"_ Bella afirmo con la cabeza_ No esperaba encontrar a los hijos del Doc, Cullen aquí, pensé que eran mucho mas grandes_ "Tal vez le pueda sacar algo"

-Ni yo esperaba verlos_ la voz de Bella era de sorpresa e irritación, tal vez si le molestaba nuestra presencia, giro levemente su cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo nos vio, en cuanto se percato de nuestras miradas se volvió hacia su compañera

-Ya se tardo el profesor, voy a ir a la coordinación_ se levanto y su amigo le siguió

- Te acompaño.

Vi como los dos se dirigían hacia la puerta, Alice me recriminaba con el pensamiento por que no me le adelantaba a Josh, por mi parte no sentía que fuera un buen momento para hacerlo; empecé a escuchar muy alto y con furia los pensamientos de Josh.

"No me gusta que ese tipo este aquí, me enoja, sentía celos, como un tipo como el fue capaz de romperle el corazón a mi ángel, ella era una chica muy especial, no iba a dejar que se le acercara, no sabia mucho de el, pero el dejar a Bella me hacia pensar que era igual que Vanessa, un tipo déspota, él no merecía estar cerca de Bella, no lo iba a dejar, ella era muy importante para mi."

Aquello me descontrolo, en primera que la llamara su ángel me enfureció, en segunda el no era nadie para permitirme estar o no estar cerca de Bella, tercera la comparación que hizo de mi con Vanessa, que se creía, yo no tenia una obsesión destructiva por Bella y cuarta lo que hizo que perdiera la razón, me di cuanta que el estaba enamorado de Bella en el sentido literal de la palabra, la amaba, no pude controlar mi furia y rompí la mesa, me estaba aferrando a esta para no levantarme y matar aquel humano, mis dos hermanos me sujetaron por la espalda para que no me levantara

-"Pero que demonios… Edward cálmate"_ pensaba Jasper

-Hermano cálmate_ dijo Emmett

-Edward pero que ridículo eres.

-Rose querida no estas ayudando

-Edward arregla eso antes de que se den cuenta_ dijo por debajo Alice_ Jasper…_ le suplico ella

Sentí los poderes de Jasper sobre mi, comencé a relajarme poco a poco, aunque la furia seguía ahí, cerré los ojos para poder relajarme, monitoree la situación a través de los ojos de Alice, al parecer la mayoría de los alumnos estaba confundió, nadie se había dado cuenta que el autor de aquello fui yo, vi como Bella y Josh se giraban sorprendidos, Bella me dedico una mirada a mi, lo mas probable era que se diera cuenta que fui yo el que causo eso, Alice compartía mi opinión, todo el tiempo que estuve aquí desee que ella me viera, y ahora que quería todo lo contrario tenia su atención en mi.

Por los pensamientos de Alice pude ver como Josh me veía también a mi, aunque inténtate bloquear su voz no pode.

-"se ve extraño como enojado, lo bueno es que Bella ya no lo quiere"

Aquella palabras fueron el acabos, abrí los ojos, sabia que mi mirada era de un asesino, sentí sus nervios, podía escuchar los cambios drásticos en su cuerpo, el latido frenético de su corazón, su respiración acelerada, el chico me tenia miedo, tenia que temerme, yo en ese momento era la criatura mas peligrosa que el jamás hubiera imaginado.

-Edward déjalo_ dijo Alice_ el chico tiene cara de que se va a desmayar en cualquier momento_ emití un gruñido bajo, me di cuenta que Bella me miraba, achico los ojos en son de enojo, estaba claro que entendía mi reacción, seguía conociéndome, releje la mirada, vi como ella jalaba a su paralizado amigo, los pensamientos de el eran incoherentes, por lo menos se llevo un buen susto.

-"Fantástico Edward"_ pensó enojada Alice_ "ella sabe que tu lo hiciste y parece que no le hizo mucha gracia"

- Ya lo se_ no me hacia nada de gracia que Bella se enojara conmigo

- Pero que fue lo que paso_ quiso saber Emmett

El solo recordarlo me volvía alterar, di un fuerte suspiro, tenia que controlar mi genio, no quería matar aquel chico, Mike Newton era nada a comparación de este, me tome la cabeza, sabia que era imposible que me doliera, pero en ese momento podía sentir como me palpitaba, odiaba a ese niño, estaba celoso, no quería que el estuviera cerca de Bella, el era mas peligroso que cualquier otro, pues tenia la confianza de Bella.

-Déjalo Emmett_ dijo Alice_ no creo que nos lo diga

-Esta bien_ se oída decepcionado_ "solo cálmate hermano, no pudo ser tan malo"

Di otro suspiro, si supiera q pensó el tal Josh, no creía que me hubiera dicho aquello, Bella tardo en llegar, los pensamientos de Josh seguían siendo de confusión y de pánico, deje de escucharlo, ya tenia claro que el chico me temía.

La vi llegar junto con Josh, el corrió hacia su lugar, me dio risa su reacción, después Bella fijo su vista en mi, trataba de buscar alguna respuesta en mis ojos, a pesar de que no era una mirada como las que antes me dedicaba, me gusto que me prestara atención, me sentía feliz, después de un tiempo que considere bastante corto ella poso su vista en la clase, anuncio el retraso del profesor y comenzó a dar la clase.

Cuanto había cambiado en este tiempo, aun recordaba como se trababa y se ruborizaba cuando la pasaban al frente, era una Bella madura, se veía muy profesional, en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos jamás se planteo entrar en la universidad, ahora era toda una universitaria, una chica centrada que hacia lo que le gustaba, un antiguo temor vino a mi, yo quería que ella fuera humana, que viviera todas las experiencias humanas acorde su edad, me peguntaba si mi presencia frenaría todo lo ella había avanzado, ella me quería como un amigo esa era una clara muestra de su madurez, tal vez eso seria lo mejor, la amaba pero tampoco la iba a detener en lo que ella quisiera. Cada vez q la veía me enamoraba mas de ella, físicamente no había cambiado, su cabellera castaña era mucho mas larga que antes, la chica q antes no le gustaba los cortes sofisticados ahora traía un bonito corte, sus ojos chocolate seguían teniendo ese brillo especial, su piel blanca seguía viéndose suave y tersa, sentía muchos deseos de abrazarla y besarla, tenia q controlar mis emociones, haría y llegaría hasta donde ella me permitiera, si en ella estaba tratarme como un amigo yo no le pediría mas.

Para finales de la segunda hora llego el profesor, afuera caí un fuerte aguacero, él termino el tema, pregunto si había dudas y dio el descanso.

Bella fue a sentarse junto con sus amigos, pareció que Alice no soportaba mas tiempo estar lejos de Bella.

- "Estaba bien"_ pensó molesta_ "si su táctica es ignorarnos yo hare lo opuesto"_ se levanto decidida y camino hacia ella.

-Pero que haces_ dije por debajo

-Lo que parece ser a ti te cuesta trabajo hacer_ dijo molesta, esta bien que haga lo que quiera.

Saludo a Bella, ella respondió sorprendida, parecía que no esperaba que le hablara, Alice le sonrió y saludo a los chicos junto a Bella, ellos estaban sorprendidos, Alice les aviso q se llevaría a Bella no les dio oportunidad de que se opusieran, cuando se dieron cuenta Bella y Alice estaban afuera.

Alice tenía planeado alejar bastante a Bella para que no escuchara la platica ni sus pensamientos, si lo que quería era privacidad se la daría, trate de no oírlas pero era imposible, estaban bastante cerca para que escuchara, Alice solo quería confirmar que la amistad entre las dos seguía latente, me lastimo saber que a Bella aun le seguía doliendo nuestra partida, era de esperarse después de todo fui muy cruel con ella, jamás me perdonaría por las terribles palabras que le dije, cuando venían de regreso escuche el plan de Alice para que Bella y yo pudiéramos hablar. Iba a mentirle sobre una de sus visiones,

-Vas a tener problemas con el coche

- QUE_ pregunto sorprendida Bella

- Edward tendrá que acompañarte hasta tu casa_ cuando a Alice se le metía algo en la cabeza no dejaba ni un cabo suelto

-¿Qué?, ¿Por que?_ seguía confundida Bella

- Tu coche va a tener una avería

- Pero por que Edward

- Pues por que tu ya decidiste tratarlo como amigo y parece ser que él esta de acuerdo

- Pero como…_ parecía q no lograba comprender_ Gracias por decírmelo, pero Edward no tiene por que acompañarme, le pediré a Josh q me acompañe si algo le pasa a mi coche_ me irrito que lo mencionara como posible acompañante

- Pero Bella…_

- Primero tengo que hablar con Edward_ aquello me sorprendió, entonces si tenia planeado hablar conmigo

- Bueno_ Alice considero su escusa, me hablo mediante sus pensamientos_ "Te vas a ir con Bella, me vas a dejar el coche, no preguntes, cuando estemos en el salón te lo explico" _ luego le agrego a Bella_ Edward te va acompañar.

Alice camino hacia el salón, al entrar al salón se veía feliz, estaba llena de satisfacción, después pude ver como Bella entraba confundida, recorrió el salón hasta sentarse en la banca del profesor.

-"Ok Edward este es el plan"

- Lo escuche todo, no te preocupes, por q le mentiste

-"Te dije que haría algo si tu no hacías nada y pues como…"

- Esta bien

- "Perfecto, tienes q decirle que tienes q hablar con ella, ya te ayude, no metas la pata entendido"

- Si Alice_ le agradecía la ayuda, pero no me gustaba que le mintiera

-Por cierto acabo de ver que ella compro muchas cosas, así q la tendrás que ayudar con las bolsas.

El profesor siguió con su platica, hasta que un inesperado trueno cayó, el salón se torno obscuro, los humanos no podían ver nada, por el contrario mi familia y yo éramos capaces de ver como si la luz no se hubiera ido, Alice se alegro por que aquella interrupción de luz iba a dar por terminada la clase e iba a temer mayor tiempo para que yo estuviera con ella, vi como Bella intentaba levantase, se tropezó con la mesa, en ese sentido no había cambiado, su sentido de equilibrio seguía igual, antes de que su cabeza pegara con el suelo la sostuve con mucho cuidado, no puedo explicar la sensación de volverla a sentir entre mis brazos, solo puedo decir que fui inmensamente feliz.

-Gracias_ susurro, la ayude a incorporarse y la solté.

-"Suerte"_ me deseo Alice_ "no lo eches a perder"

-Vámonos_ dijo a los demás, le avente las llaves y vi como todos salían corriendo

-"Suerte hermano"_ pensó Emmett_ "Apúrate a regresar con ella, para que la vuelvas a llevar a la casa"

- "Supongo que debería desearte buenas suerte"_ pensó Rose

- "No lo eches a perder si aprecias mi cordura"_ tendría q hacer bien las cosas para que Jasper no sufriera por Alice

- Bueno chicos dada las condiciones, por hoy se termina la clase, los espero mañana._ anuncio el profesor.

Bella se aferraba a la pared para no tropezar, su cara era cómica, parecía un gatito asustado, la tome de la mano para que no volviera a caer.

-Necesito hablar contigo_ le dije al oído

- Esta bien_ dijo como si nada, la jale hasta la salida, afuera nos esperaban Josh y Amber, los dos parecían sorprendidos.

- "Wow, así que él es su ex, Oh mi dios esta guapísimo, están tomados de la mano, por que será"_ la chica Luttoni estaba muy bien infamada, tal vez Robert le platico sus su pociones con respecto a mi.

- Supongo que nos veremos mañana_ dijo dudando Josh

- si supongo_ se quedo callada_ tenias algo que decirme_ parecía que esperaba que el dijera que si, el me dedico una rápida mirada.

- No, no es tan importante, te marco al rato, voy a llevar a Amber a su casa

- Esta bien, adiós váyanse con cuidado

- Si claro

- Nos vemos Isabella

- Adiós Amber.

Bella y yo vimos como se alejaban, ella soltó mi mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, la sensación de mi mano fue horrible, sentí como si me hormigueara, quería seguir sintiendo su calor en mi mano, pero parecía ser que a ella no le agradaba, tal vez la lluvia provocaba que mi mano fuera demasiado fría para ella aunque antes aquello no le molestaba, camine a su lado sin decir nada.

-Que es lo que me tienes q decir Edward_ dijo sin verme a la cara, parecía molesta con mi presencia

-Estas enojada_ dije, mis suposiciones eran ciertas ella no me quería cerca, lo de los amigos solo era para sobrellevar mi presencia

-No, en lo absoluto_ volteo a verme, comencé a escuchar la irregularidad de su corazón.

- Ah_ era verdad no estaba enojada, entonces que tendría_ ¿estas nerviosa o asustada? Tu corazón esta latiendo demasiado fuerte.

-Sorprendida_ ¿sorprendida? Que raro, aun así yo tenia que hablar claro con ella.

- Bella es que yo…_ no sabia como decirle que la seguía amando, no quería forzarla a que me creyera pero no sabia que palabras eran las correctas, frustrado me tome del cabello y continúe _ Bella el día que nos vimos en el bosque fuera de tu casa…_ no me dejo terminar

- Edward olvídalo quieres, no tienes por que recordármelo, fuiste muy claro aquella vez, lo entiendo no pretendo…_ pero que decía, tenia que dejarme terminar para que entendiera, puse mi dedo índice en sus labios para que callara - Bella es que tu no lo entiendes_ dio un paso para alejarse de mi y volvió hablar sin darme la oportunidad de explicarme, su cara era de enojo, frustración.

- No quiero q me expliques nada, entiendes_ me vio a los ojos, y comenzó a hablar mas deprisa, estaba enojada_ lo hecho, hecho esta, si por una extraña razón nos volvimos a encontrar y nos tenemos que ver esta bien Edward no me meteré en tu camino, no tienes que decírmelo._ su resolución me enfureció, creía que yo quería que se alejara de mi, que yo ya no quería nada con ella, estaba muy equivocada. Yo la seguía amando, jamás la deje de amar, sus palabras me desesperaron

-Por que siempre tienes que sacar tus propias conclusiones Bella, puedes ser demasiado perceptiva para unas cosas pero para otras eres completamente ridícula_ dije exasperado.

Nos quedamos viendo un buen rato, ella continuo caminando hasta el estacionamiento, camino despacio, parecía que no le molestaba mojarse, en todo momento estuve a su lado, tenia pensado manejar pero ella entro al coche y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Entre y me le quede viendo, intentando descifrar que era lo que pensaba.

- Y tu coche_ dijo mientras salía del estacionamiento

-Alice se lo llevo

-Me dijo q mi coche iba a tener un desperfecto

- Si, Rosalie ya lo arreglo_ tenia q mentirle, si su coche no sufría ningún fallo, se enojaría con Alice

- Entonces por que…_ no la deje terminar y añadí

- Tengo q hablar contigo además alguien te tiene que ayudar con todo lo que compraste.

Me puso cara durante un rato, el ceño en sus cejas era evidente ella seguía molesta, condujo con mucho cuidado, supuse que por que el pavimento estaba mojado y no quería sufrir algún accidente, no apartaba la mirada de su rostro, llegamos a su edificio, para cuando se estaciono la lluvia se había transformado en una ligera llovizna, salimos los dos, cuando ella camino para la cajuela yo ya traía cargando todas sus bolsas, me vio sorprendida, cerro el coche, la seguí hasta al entrada del departamento, ya adentro prendió las luces y dejo sus cosas cerca de una mesita que estaba en la entrada, yo deje todas las cosas sobre la mesa y la encare.

-Estas, equivocada en tus suposiciones_ parecía que no entendía a lo que me refería, se alzo de hombros y me dio la espalda, comenzando a guardar todas las cosas que había comprado.

- Esta bien, estoy equivocada y tu siempre tienes la razón_ dijo molesta_ en tal caso esta bien Edward no me importa_ se giro para verme, parecía q no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que yo tuviera que decir, nos vimos por un momento yo estaba muy molesto.

-Estas segura que no te importa_ dije rompiendo el silencio

-No, no me importa._ si a ella no le importa a mi tampoco.

- Esta bien como quieras, Alice dijo que íbamos a terminar siendo amigos, es lo que realmente quieres_ remarqué el real para que lo pensara con detenimiento.

- Yo si_ lo dijo sin duda en la voz_ ¿Y tu?_ pregunto desafiante, yo no quería ese tipo de relación, la quería a ella como antes_ por mi esta bien

- De acuerdo, ahora tengo que preguntarte algo, ¿Qué fue lo que rompiste y por que mirabas de esa manera a Josh?, creo que es mas que claro que sabes que el es mi amigo_ eso parecía que era lo q realmente le importaba

- No me gusta para nada ese chico_ dije sinceramente

- Nunca te han gustado mis amigos, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta

No sabia si decirle que ese chico estaba enamorado de ella, al final le dije- Un pedazo de mesa, no me gusto la comparación que hizo conmigo

-¡Comparación?_ pregunto

-Entre Vanessa y Yo

-Ah_ parecía entender de que se trataba todo,

- Solo dirás Ah_ dije molesto

- Que quieres que te diga Edward_ esperaba que me preguntara sobre la comparación pero entendió todo, que tanto sabia ese mocoso de mi.

- Que es lo que él sabe, que fue lo que le dijiste

- Pues como pasaron las cosas_ dijo sin importancia, luego me reclamo_ si no te gusta lo que piensa no te metas en su cabeza, Edward si vamos hacer amigos creo q seria mejor si empezamos de ceros, olvida q nos conocimos en Forks si quieres, imagina q te acabo de conocer_ quería que olvidara todo lo que viví con ella, estaba loca, jamás olvidaría eso

-Imposible_ dije tajante_ conoces nuestro secreto_ tenia q decirle el porque y esa respuesta era muy valida

-OK, esta bien_ volvió a darme la espalda y siguió acomodando las cosas en la despensa y en el refrigerador, estaba muy concentrada pensando en algo, por mas que la veía no lograba sacar una respuesta correcta, tal vez pensara en el tal Josh, o que ya me fuera, era difícil leerla si no me veía directamente a los ojos y no me decía algo para que pudiera sacar mis conclusiones ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando?

-Me sigue frustrando no saber que piensas_ le dije, no soportaba la curiosidad

- No pienso nada realmente_ no me sorprendió su respuesta, sabia q no me iba a decir nada, me di cuenta como posaba su vista en el reloj

- Supongo que quieres que me vaya _ dije triste

-Es que ya es algo tarde _ no dijo que si pero tampoco dijo que no

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana_ no la iba a presionar, al menos pude hablar con ella

-Si, salúdame a todos

- Espero que un día de estos vayas a la casa, a Esme le dará mucho gusto verte.

- Si claro._ se le iluminaron los ojos, tenía la satisfacción que ella iría a visitarnos

Me acompaño hasta la entrada, de pronto un olor repugnante comenzó a llegar a la entrada, conocía ese olor, no lo podía creer, por que un licántropo se dirigía a la casa de Bella, los pensamientos de este sujeto eran demasiado altos, estaba enojado, sabia que yo me encontraba en la casa. Bella se dio cuenta de mi reacción.

-Edward_ dijo asustada_ que te sucede

La vi por un momento a la cara estaba asustada, sin pensarlo la hice retroceder de la puerta, no iba a permitir que saliera, no sabia por que un licántropo estaba enfrente de su departamento pero no iba a permitir que estuviera cerca de ella.

- Pero que demonios_ quiso saber por mi reacción

-Bella estas bien_ el la conocía

-Jacob_ me sorprendió que ella lo llamara, entonces si lo conocía, pero ¿Por qué?

-Conoces a ese sujeto_ no lo podía creer

-Tu también lo conoces es Jacob Black_ el nombre me sonaba, él fue el que le dijo nuestro secreto, acaso se volvió un licántropo, el era descendiente directo de Ephraim Black sentí como se me movía el piso, acaso bella no sabia lo peligroso que era.

-El es un licántropo Bella_ me volví hacia ella y la tome de los brazos ella tenia que saberlo

-Lo se_ ella lo sabia, lo decía como si nada, que tenia en la cabeza esta mujer, escuche como comenzaban a golpear la puesta, sentí como intentaba zafarse de mis brazos, pero no la iba a dejar abrir.

-Déjame abrir_ suplico ella, abrí los ojos con horror_ esta bien es mi amigo_ ella era su amiga, pero como, por que, cuando se conocieron,

-Eres amiga de un hombre lobo, Bella_ trata de rectificar, no podía creerlo

- Que acaso eres el único que puede estar con ella_ grito el licántropo

-Edward déjame abrir_ siguió suplicando_ todo esta bien, los vecinos van a comenzar a salir si Jacob sigue golpeando la puerta y gritando a todo pulmón.

Deje que abriera la puerta, pero no iba a permitir que esa cosa entrara

-Cálmate Jacob no pasa nada_ Bella le decía lo mismo que a mi

- COMO ME PUEDES DECIR QUE NO PASA NADA, TIENES A UN…_ estaba demasiado alterado, tenia miedo que el no lograra controlarse y entrara en fase, opte una pose de lucha, si ese tipo la atacaba yo la defendería.

-Cállate_ dijo decidida Bella, parecía como si le estuviera dando una orden a un perro, el chico comenzó a relajarse poco a poco, lo sabia por sus pensamientos, luego el agrego.

-Puedo entrar

Ella intento abrir la puerta pero no la deje, ella posos sus ojos en mi, negué con la cabeza, a ella pareció no gustarle y dijo_ Jacob, me puedes ayudar_ como le decía eso, ese tipo derrumbaría la puerta, le rodee los ojos y me aleje antes de tener contacto directo con el perro, me sitúe al lado de la ventana.

- Pasa_ dijo ella, vi como el tal Jacob entraba al departamento su olor era fatal, como azufre y otros olores similares.

Estuvo cerca de Bella, me veía a muerte, me odiaba, sus pensamientos hacia mi eran hostiles, lo mas probable era que él conociera mi historia con Bella, comenzó a sonar mi celular, sin perderlos de vista conteste:

- Edward estas bien, dime que sucede, están bien Bella y tu

-Alice_ dije enojado, me sorprendió que no viera esto antes_ si no te preocupes, esta bien

- Estas seguro, estas con ella, es que deje de verlos

- Si estoy aquí con ella, no sabes que clase de amiguitos tiene Bella_ que habría querido decir que dejo de vernos.

- Ah que te refieres con clase de amiguitos, esta Josh ahí, o a que te refieres.

- Si te lo digo no me lo vas a creer_ y era verdad dudaba que ella lo creyera, voltee a ver a Bella y me enoje, aun seguía sin comprender como tenia por amigo a un perro mutante.

-No te entiendo Edward lo único que se es que algo o alguien esta impidiendo poder verlos, por favor dime de quien se trata_ ¿Alice no podía ver a los licántropos? que interesante

- Un licántropo

-¿Qué? estas seguro_ se oía confundía_ Me estas diciendo que es amiga de un licántropo, y tu que decías que nosotros éramos peligrosos, mira con quien se fue a meter_ tenia razón, hizo un silencio y continuo_ Espera, ella definitivamente es un imán para las problemas_ reí por el comentario, era verdad_ Esta bien Edward, estaré esperando a que me expliques todo eso_ no le dije mas y colgué el teléfono.

Vi como el tal Jacob tomaba por la cintura a Bella y la alejaba de mi, aquello me molesto.

-Que hace él aquí

-No te importa

-Como que no me importa_ rugió el perro, estaba volviendo a perder el control.

Estaba dispuesto a matar a ese tipo, parecía ser que al cachorro no le disgustaba la idea, emití un rugido, puede ver por el rabillo a Bella que estaba petrificada.

-No tienes ningún derecho hablarle de esa manera_ le gruñí

-Quien eres tu para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, tu la dejaste lo recuerdas_ el chico sabia sobre mi y mi relación con Bella aquello no me gusto.

-Tu no sabes nada_ dije entre dientes

- Claro que lo se, maldito chupasangre

Me odiaba por haber lastimado a Bella, no podía discutir aquello, tenía razón en odiarme, vi como soltaba a Bella, planeaba lanzarse contra mí y matarme. Bella se puse en medio de los dos, no quería que peleáramos,.

-Ya basta_ se sitúo enfrente de nosotros y extendió las manos

-Quítate Bella_ dijo enojado

-No

-Bella_ dijo irritado, los temblores le regresaron

-Ya te lo dije Jacob aquí no pasa nada_ el tipo comenzó a calmase, pensando que empujarla no era la mejor opción, mas le valía que no la tocara si no se las vería conmigo, estaba confundido "pero por que no me decía que estaba haciendo ese tipo aquí."

- Bella_ le dije _solo quiere una explicación.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no entendía por que sabia sus pensamientos, medito por un momento las cosas y recordó que yo podía leer las mentes, entonces Bella le platico de mi don, el exigió_ "no entres en mi cabeza"

Bella comenzó hablar demasiado rápido.

-Esta en la escuela conmigo, su familia esta en el seminario donde yo estoy, solo vino ayudarme con unas cosas.

Lo medito por un rato, no le tomo mayor importancia y se fue a sentar a la sala

-Pues que ya se vaya,_ "ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí"

-Lárgate perro_ dije por debajo

-No me pienso ir Sanguijuela_ no iba a dejar sola a Bella con ese perro, voltee a verla y le dije

- No pienso dejarte sola con un perro, Bella

-Pero…_ no lograba entender mi preocupación_ que haces aquí Jacob

-Que no es obvio vine a visitarte, te dije que vendría a verte, acaso quieres que me vaya.

-No claro que no

-Esta bien_ vi como me miraba, creía q Bella prefería su compañía, "vez colmillitos" le dedique una mirada asesina de nuevo a Jacob a lo que el también respondió

-Voy a estar bien Edward_ me insistió ella_ "ya vete" pensó el perro, no me iba ir, estaban los dos locos si creían que cedería tan fácilmente.

- Ya te lo dije_ camine hasta el sillón que estaba enfrente de el,

Comencé a escuchar los pensamientos del amigo de Bella, lo que me faltaba su amigo Josh en la casa, no me gustaba nada que también aquel sujeto estuviera aquí, antes de que el tocara la puerta me dirigí a Bella.

-Despáchalo rápido

-QUE_ Me dijo sorprendida, trataba entender lo que acababa de decirle, después de un largo minuto sonó la puerta, ella se levanto con mucho cuidado, se asomo por el ojito y abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado

Todavía no acababa de abrir cuando su "amigo" aventaba la puerta y la encaraba

-Como estas, todo bien, dime que paso con tu Ex_ Bella giro su cabeza hacia nosotros, el la imito y se quedo atónito al vernos, me extraño que Jacob lo conociera, no entendía bien sus pensamientos

-Ah_ parecía confundido al vernos, al parecer el chico conocía también a Jacob_ creo que vine en un mal momento.

Pues…_ Bella no termino y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, me preguntaba por que se conocían, por lo que pensaban ambos sabia que no se caían bien, Jacob lo había amenazado con matarlo, y Josh recordaba vívidamente el golpe que el perro le dio.

Bella acerco a su amigo hacia donde nosotros estábamos, Jacob pensó que esa seria la presentación Oficial, eso quería decir que Bella no sabia q ellos se conocían, me desconcertó el hecho que Jacob lo amenazara ¿que habría hecho Josh?, el pobre chico nos veía perplejo, pensaba q no éramos humanos; no pude contener una leve risa cuando Jacob dijo que yo seria hombre muerto, el se sorprendió por mi reacción y agrego furioso, "tu también serás hombre muerto, perdón muerto ya estas, seria mejor decir, que pronto desaparecerás". Lo vi rápido a la cara desafiándolo y gire el rostro hacia otro lado, en ese momento Bella y su amigo, voltearon a verme confundidos.

-Ellos son amigos_ dijo tímidamente, ¿¡yo Amigo de un licántropo!? Estaba loco.

-No_ oí que respondía al mismo tiempo el lobo, estaba claro que la enemistad era mutua.

Se produjo un silencio en la habitación, la atmosfera era bastante tensa, los pensamientos del muchacho eran de preocupación, Bella no estaba en mejor estado, no podía oír lo que pensaba, pero su semblante lo decía todo, estaba inquieta. Pude escuchar el rugir del estomago de Bella, ella se ruborizo un poco y rompió el silencio

-Quieren comer algo

-No_ respondí amablemente

- Claro que no_ dijo Jacob amenazándome con la mirada, después se dirigió a ella_ Yo si quiero algo

- Y tu Josh

- Si

Bella parecía indecisa, trataba de comprender aquella reacción, pero no pude, al final ella llamo al lobo.

-Me acompañas_ vi como se levantaba y la acompañaba a la cocina, Josh estaba de pie todavía, Bella le indico que se sentara, el chico obedeció y prendió la tele, mi presencia lo aterraba.

Escuche la platica de los dos en la cocina, Bella le había pedido a su amigo q no nos matáramos, el lobo no pareció gustarle su petición, pero accedió, ella se seguía preocupando por mi, o ¿lo habría dicho por su amigo?, el estaba molesto pues pensaba que Bella me había perdonado, ella negó la afirmación de su amigo, diciéndole que solo éramos amigos; no me gustaba nada que ella lo confirmara una y otra vez, aun así su voz no era totalmente convincente eso quería decir que no estaba completamente segura. Lo ultimo q pensó el tal Jacob me molesto –"amigos si como no, los amigos no se hacen esas cosas, además quien querría tener a un chupasangre de amigo"_ Con un volumen muy bajo para q no me escuchara el humano le conteste _Y quien querría ser amigo de un perro.

Regresaron los dos a la sala, sus dos "amigos" comían los sándwiches mientras ella nos veía, estaba mucho mas pálida de lo normal, estaba a punto de colapsar, comencé a escuchar los pensamientos de Robert, no lo podía creer que hacia ese tipo a estas horas, no pude contener mi furia y di un golpe en el sillón, los demás me vieron confundidos, Jacob escucho los pasos que se acercaba a la casa y pensó_ "¿Qué acaso viene otro?, todas las noches Bella tiene a tantos hombres en su casa, eso no me gusto nada"_ a mi tampoco me agradaba mucho, me preguntaba si todas sus noches eran como esta, aunque lo dudaba, pasaron dos minutos hasta que sonó la puerta, Bella estaba sorprendida, con mucho cuidado ella se levanto abrir la puerta.

Los pensamientos de el eran muy desagradables, ese tipo estaba obsesionado con Bella y haría cualquier cosa por tenerla.

-Hola preciosa, pasaba a saludarte_ "hoy me tienes q dar el si"_ pensó el muy desgraciado

-Que haces aquí_ ella respondió tajante

-Huy que genio, recuerda que me debes un favor_ "por eso estoy aquí"

No pude resistir mas y me levante, ese tipo se tendría que dar cuanta que Bella jamás iba a ser de él.

-No creo que sea una buena idea_ respondió ella, me situé atrás de ella y abrí la puerta para que Robert me viera

-Sucede algo_ dije viendo al tipo a la cara

El me vio sorprendido no esperaba encontrarme en el departamento de Bella _"Pero que demonio, que hace ese sujeto aquí" -Que hace el aquí_ dijo molesto

-Es mi compañero en el seminario vino a verme junto con otros amigos_ respondió Bella abriendo mas la puerta y vio a los dos chicos que se encontraban en la sala, el pareció meditarlo "Al menos no esta sola con él, ¿Qué hace Joshua aquí? Esto no me gusta nada"

-Una reunión_ agrego él_ me siento ofendido por que no me invitaste_ sin invitación, entro y se sentó al lado de Josh

Bella lo vio como si no lo creyera, cerro la puerta y se giro para verme, la tenia demasiado cerca, tenia la necesidad tocar su rostro, abrazarla, de besarla, su proximidad embriagaba mi ser, su esencia seguía volviéndome loco aunque ya no era de la misma forma; sus ojos exigían una respuesta y lo entendí, quería saber por que conocía a Robert, me acerque a ella y le susurre solo para que ella escuchara.

-Luego te lo explico_ ella asintió con la cabeza, volvimos a la sala con los demás, ella se sentó al lado del licántropo y yo al lado de su "amigo".

Bella presento a Jacob a Robert, no me gustaban en nada los pensamientos de ese humano, menospreciaba a todos los demás, no es que defendiera al lobo, pero no soportaba esa clase de humanos, para mi esa clase de sujetos era la peor clase de humanos; después de esa presentación, reino otra vez el silencio, la atmosfera era tensa, el teléfono de Bella sonó, ella se levanto sin dejar de vernos, parecía que si se descuidaba una masacre iba a ocurrir en su sala.

Me distrajo los pensamientos de una mujer que se acercaba al edificio, pude escuchar esa voz, tanto en el auricular como afuera de la casa, esa era la madre de Bella, no podía creer que se le juntaran tantas personas a Bella en una misma noche, esto parecía una pésima broma del destino.

La noticia que traía su madre era realmente sorprendente, estaba embarazada, wow, esto ni yo me lo esperaba, me preguntaba por que Alice no me dijo esto antes, los pensamientos se acercaban cada vez mas a la casa.

-Yo no hable de ninguna sorpresa_ oí tanto afuera como por el auricular_ "Esta niña no se le puede sorprender, bueno tal vez no se imagine lo que es"

-Suéltalo mama_ dijo impaciente Bella

-Esta bien_ en ese momento oí que tocaba la puerta, esa debería de ser su madre, que venia acompañada de otra persona, supuse que era Phil el padrastro de Bella, pues sus pensamientos eran de felicidad.

-Espérame ma, están tocado_ ella dejo el teléfono e indico a su amigo que no abriera, el a regaña dientas volvió a sentarse a mi lado, ella me dirigió una mirada, estaba preocupado por ella, la noticia era bastante buena, pero ella siempre suele reaccionar de la manera equivocada.

Ella abrió la puerta sin mirar quien era, cuando una eufórica Renee le hablaba.

- Bella_ grito

- MA…MA…_separo cada silaba, como si no lo creyera

- Bella estoy embarazada, vas a tener un hermanito.

Espere la respuesta de Bella pero no se produjo tal, comenzaba a impacientarme, gire mi rostro para poder verla, la cara de la madre de Bella era de preocupación.

-Bella estas bien_ dijo preocupada su madre

- Si_ su voz se oía extraña, dio media vuelta, su rostro reflejaba desconcierto, estaba como ida, regreso a la sala y se sentó al lado de Jacob.

Ella estaba como ida, aquella reacción me preocupo, ¿Qué era lo que tenia?, ¿que le pasaba?, en ese momento como desee con todas mis fuerzas entrar en su cabeza y poder descifrar aquella extraña conducta, vi a la cara al licántropo, el la conocía, convivio con ella los dos años de mi ausencia, el estaba igual de confuso que yo, también buscaba una respuesta, llamo a Bella, pero ella no reaccionaba, paso un minuto largo, en sus ojos comenzaba a brillar la comprensión, inesperadamente se aferro al hombro del lobo y una carcajada salió de sus labios, el lobo estaba preocupado, preguntándose si se habría vuelto loca, molesto le dije

- No vuelvas a pensar eso de ella

El pareció no prestarle atención a mi comentario y siguió preocupado por ella, concordaba con el, en que Bella estaba demasiado estresada por nuestra presencia, tal vez tendría que hablarle a Carlisle para que la viera, desee poder llevármela, su madre que hasta unos momentos se encontraba en la entrada ahora estaba en la sala viendo con preocupación a su hija

-"Pero que hice, Bella reacciono de la peor manera, pobre de mi hija, no quiero que me odie" -Bella, hija estas bien_ su voz se oía alarmada, en ese momento Bella pareció reaccionar

-Por supuesto mama_ parecía divertida por algo

- Estas segura_ tartamudeo:_ hace un momento estabas como ida, hija en serio estas bien, no esperaba que fueras a reaccionar de esa forma yo…_ Bella la interrumpió

- Me agarraste desprevenida, solo eso_ a pesar de que ella parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad, su cara no me agradaba nada, esa no parecía Bella, se levanto y abrazo fuerte a su madre _ Felicidades, vas a volver a ser mamá.

- Gracias Bella soy tan feliz_ las emociones de su madre eran de alegría y jubilo estaba feliz, en sus ojos comenzaron a caer una cuantas lagrimas de emoción.

- No llores, no creo q sea bueno para el bebe.

Sentó a su madre al lado del lobo y se fue hasta Phil, lo felicito como a su madre, se giro para vernos, estaba divertida por algo, en verdad parecía que ella estaba en estado de Shock, volvió hacia donde nosotros y se sentó al lado de su madre.

Renee nos veía a todos, en especial a mi

- "Por que Bella tiene a 4 hombres en su departamento, conozco a ese chico"_ pensó viéndome a la cara_ "Si mal no recuerdo ese debe ser Edward Cullen, ¿Qué hace el aquí?, Bella no me ha comentado nada con respecto a él, No lo entiendo. ¿Abra regresado con el?"

-Bella, por que hay tantos chicos en tu casa a esta hora de la noche_ parecía alarmada, aunque en su voz se distinguía un pequeño matiz de diversión.

-Es algo raro de explicar_ dijo ella con una mueca en el rostro_ si te lo digo no me lo vas a creer, ni yo me lo creo_ se oía y veía sincera al decir lo ultimo.

- Ah_ su madre volvió a posar la vista en mi, los pensamientos de Jacob y de Josh no eran muy agradables con respecto a mi, los dos concordaban en que Renee me odiaba por haberle destrozado el corazón a su hija, aun seguía preguntándome como tomo las cosas Bella después de mi partida.

-Bueno mama_ dijo Bella señalándome_ es Edward Cullen, lo recuerdas verdad, puedes creer que esta en el mismo seminario que yo_ se oía sorprendida, como si aquello no fuera cierto

- Como olvidarlo_ dijo su madre "ese rostro no puede olvidarse, este chico sigue estando guapísimo, lastima que las cosas entre él y mi hija no se dieran"_ me hubiera gustado que escucharan eso los "amigos de Bella"

-Me da mucho gusto volverla a ver señora_ dije con una sonrisa_ muchas felicidades por lo de su bebe

- Dime Renee y gracias_ su madre siguió estudiándome con la mirada_ vaya_ "Esta idéntico"_ no has cambiado nada, te vez igual que aquella vez en el hospital, ya hace bastante tiempo de eso, verdad Bella.

Ella pareció tensarse por el comentario.

-Si mamá ya hace mucho de eso_ dijo rápido par q su madre no notara su reacción, inconscientemente rozo la cicatriz de su mano, volteo a ver al licántropo y lo presento para tener una salida y su madre no preguntara mas con respecto a mi.

Presento al chico y después a Josh, su madre estaba encantada con este ultimo, lo consideraba un chico encantador por cuidar a su hija, reprendió a Bella por salir con Josh, aquello me enojo, vi la cara de enojo de Bella, sabia que ella no quería a Josh de esa manera y sus palabras me lo confirmaron.

-Mamá_ dijo exasperada_ cuantas veces te voy a decir que Josh es solo mi amigo

- Pero Josh quiere que yo sea su suegra, verdad_ dijo lo ultimo viendo a Josh

- Seria todo un honor para mi_ dijo de broma el chico, vio a Bella y después a mi, en seguida giro el rostro para no verme, era obvio q entendía mi odio_ pero en verdad yo quiero a Bella como a un hermano.

-Oh es una lastima._ dijo decepcionada, poso su vista en el chico que aun faltaba en ser presentado, no tenia ni idea de quien se trataba, antes de que Bella lo presentara el chico hablo.

Se presento como el novio de Bella, era realmente irritante aquel sujeto, no lo soportaba, la madre de Bella pareció sorprendida como su amigo lobo, no creían que Bella saliera con semejante tipo, Bella fue rápida y corrigió al instante haciéndolo pasar por un tonto, me agradaba que Bella no sintiera simpatía por ninguno de ellos.

El semblante de Bella era extraño, por más que pareciera que actuaba normal algo en su rostro y en sus comentarios me desconcertaba.

Cuando dijo que su padre ya se había tardado me sorprendió, sabia que las posibilidades que Charlie llegara eran pocas, pero por su rostro parecía que su padre en verdad se estaba tardando.

Vi como Josh veía el reloj y se disponía a irse, "menos mal"_ pensé _"uno menos", el chico se despidió tanto de Bella como de su madre, a nosotros solo nos dirigió una rápida mirada y se fue, el segundo fue Robert.

-Bueno Isabella, no pudimos hablar como es debido_ "por que tenia que tener precisamente hoy una reunión"_ nos dirigió una mirada y agrego_ luego nos vemos te parece linda

-Si Robert_ contesto fastidiada Bella.

-Adiós_ Tenia planeado besarla, no sabia si podía ser capaz de estar sentado y no matarlo, Bella rápidamente giro el rostro para que el beso fuera en la mejilla, el licántropo noto mi reacción, parecía sorprendido_ "se supe que el ya no la quiere, a menos que…, no era cierto, acaso este tipo sigue queriendo a Bella"_ afirme con la cabeza, a el no pareció gustarle mi respuesta y comenzó a respirar aceleradamente.

Bella cerro la puerta enojada y balbuceo demasiado algo "que habría querido decir con que le caía igual de mal que el real", su madre pregunto por el comentario y ella dijo q no era nada.

Vio rápido a su madre y a Phil y luego a nosotros, parecía como si nos estuviera estudiando, su madre interrumpió su cavilación para anunciarle su partida, a ella no pareció agradarle aquel comentario, parecía que ese comentario estaba completamente fuera de lugar, sus ojos se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa y parecía confundida, después de hablar con su madre volteo a vernos, sus ojos decía que nos quería fuera, por ninguna razón iba a dejar a Bella y menos sabiendo que un Licántropo se encontraba en su casa.

-Oye bella donde me puedo quedar a dormir_ dijo inesperadamente el lobo

-Que_ dijimos tanto Bella como yo

-Si,_ dijo desafiándome el lobo con la mirada_ no me digas que me vas a poner de patitas en la calle, acabo de llegar.

-Bella _ intervino su madre_ dale posada esta noche, Charlie me ha dicho que es un buen chico no creo que te haga nada.

-No es eso mama, se que no me va hacer nada, pero…_ parecía confundida, vi el plan del lobo bueno yo también tenia un as sobre la manga.

- Bella también a mi me vas a tener que dar posada, ya es muy noche yo creo q mis hermanos ya están dormidos, recuerda que vine contigo en tu coche.

Bella me vio aturdida, parecía que trataba de comprender lo que acababa de decir_ Edward, Jacob_ dijo tomándose la cabeza con la mano, no me gustaba ponerla en dilemas, pero esto lo ameritaba.

-Que vas hacer Bella, tampoco puedes dejar que Edward se vaya solo a estas horas es muy peligros_ Bella volteo a ver a su madre y alzo una ceja, era claro que no le agrado el comentario.

La inesperada intromisión de su padrastro me agrado

-Jacob se puede venir con nosotros, puedo decirle a uno de mis compañeros que lo admita en su dormitorio, si te parece Bella

-Estupenda idea Phil_ parecía complacida con la ayuda, volteo a verme y dijo_ Llévate mi coche, si quieres mañana pasas por mi_ lo ultimo me agrado, pero sus facciones no eran muy convincentes, parecía que decía eso sin creerlo, ¿pensaba que no iba a pasar por ella mañana?

Salí de su departamento a regañadientes, al menos no se quedaría esta noche con su amigo medio humano, espere a que saliera el coche de su madre para que el lobo no sospechara, cuando vi q estaba bastante lejos arranque el coche, Bella me despidió con la mano y espero hasta que me perdiera de vista, me hubiera encantado tener una escusa para pasar por ella mañana, pero por lo visto el día seria soleado, no podía arriesgarme a que la luz del sol me delatara, con todo mi pesar di dos vuelta a la calle y regrese a su casa, deje estacionado el coche en su lugar y regrese a su departamento.

Ella aun no se dormía, entre con mucho cuidado para q no notara mi presencia, vi como apagaba la luz y se envolvía en las cobijas, parecía q se estaba congelando, en seguida se quedo dormida, tenia ganas de quedarme con ella como las noches anteriores pero tenia que hablar con Alice con respecto al amigo licántropo, me acerque a ella y la bese tiernamente, ella dio un largo suspiro y susurro

-Edward_ se movió inquieta y dio otro suspiro

-Te amo_ acaricie su rostro y salí de su habitación.

Colgué las llaves del coche y salí sin hacer ruido, corrí hasta llegar a la casa, en la entrada me esperaba toda mi familia parecían preocupados

-Edward que paso, por que no te quedaste con Bella_ pregunto alarmada Alice

-Tengo q hablar contigo

- Lo se, hace como 10min pude verlos otra vez

-En serio

-Si, el licántropo se fue

-Si se fue con los padres de Bella

-Estuvieron los padres de Bella ahí_ dijo sorprendida_ no lo vi_ parecía frustrada

-Si, su madre fue a decirle que esta embarazada

-En serio_ "no lo puedo creer, maldito perro"

-Parece ser q no puedes ver el futuro cuando un licántropo esta cerca

-Eso parece

-Edward_ intervino Carlisle

-Estas seguro que es un licántropo

-Totalmente, es descendiente de Ephraim Black.

- Como lo sabes

-Se llama Jacob Black

Mi familia estaba sorprendida.

-Tu crees q vinieron por el tratado_ pregunto Emmett

-No lo creo, además no lo hemos roto, él también parecía sorprendido al verme.

-Tenemos q estar seguros Edward, pudiste preguntarle algo a Bella

-No Carlisle, no tuvimos ni un minuto solos

- Mañana tendrás q averiguarlo

-Solo viene de visita, como les dije es amigo de Bella

- Eso cuando sucedió_ pregunto disgustada Alice

-Tal vez después de nuestra partida

- Pues q clase de amiguitos tiene Bella_ seguía enojada

-Lo se, en todo caso mañana hablare con ella.

**FIN ****Capitulo extra ¿Qué fue lo que paso? **

**Versión Edward**


	23. Conmoción

0000027

**Capitulo 15 "Conmoción"**

Solté el auricular, vi mi relejo en los ojos de Jacob que me veía confundido

-Hay no, otra vez no_ mi amigo se acerco a mí y comenzó a zarandearme_ Bella, Bella…, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN reacciona de una maldita vez_ rugió con fuerza, la intensidad de su voz hizo que volviera en si.

La cabeza volvió a darme vueltas, sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría, el pareció sentir mi poca estabilidad y me sostuvo con sus brazos, recargue la cabeza en su pecho.

-Dime que no es cierto Jacob, por favor dime que no es cierto_ decía incansablemente.

-Eso depende, que es lo que no es cierto_ decía extrañado.

No podía creer que todo eso pasara, simplemente no lo creía, o mas bien no lo quería creer, tenia que poner en orden todas mis ideas antes de hacer alguna estupidez mas, me estaba comportando como una lunática, lo bueno era que Jacob estaba acostumbrado a mis arranques si otra persona me viera seguramente me llevaría de inmediato a una clínica psiquiatrita.

Estuve un buen rato recargada en los brazos de Jacob, aquello pareció calmar mi histeria, cuando sentí que todo empezaba a tener sentido lo solté y me recosté en el sillón frotándome las sienes por el dolor de cabeza, vi como él se acercaba a mi.

-Cuelgo_ dijo señalando el teléfono

En ese momento me di cuenta que había dejado a Josh en la línea, rápido me levante y tome el auricular, del otro lado de la línea solo se oía el Bib bib. Marque el número de su casa, sonó hasta q se corto la llamada, lo intente con el celular y esta vez contesto.

-Josh…, perdón es que yo…_ como le decía que acababa de salir de un estado catatónico

-Bella_ se oía agitado, escuche como rechinaban unos neumáticos y comenzaban a oírse el sonido de muchos claxon.

-Josh estas bien_ le dije alarmada, del otro lado solo oía maldiciones_ Joshua contéstame_ no me respondía, solo escuchaba como hablaba para el solo.

- Demonios creo q se poncho la llanta_ podía oír el sonido de los cláxones y las quejas de otras personas, pasaron como dos minutos hasta que volvió a hablarme.

-Bella tesoro, estas bien, no te hizo nada ese sujeto

- De que hablas_ dije confundida_ dime que fue lo que te paso, ¿Te encuentras bien?_ pregunte alarmada

- Yo no importo en este momento, me preocupe cuando dejaste de hablar, solo oí como golpeaba la bocina con algo, te estuve hablando y gritando pero ya no respondiste, luego escuche la voz de ese sujeto pensé que te había hecho algo.

- Estoy bien te lo juro_ estaba completamente avergonzada por haberlo dejado colgado, el pobre pensó que me había hecho algo Jacob, me daba pena que por mi culpa le haya pasado algo a su coche, lo mas probable era que se dirigiera a mi casa solo para asegurase que me encontraba bien.

-Segura_ se oía desconfiado

- Si te lo juro.

- Que fue lo que paso entonces

- Es algo difícil de explicar_ no tenia pensaba platicarle mi pequeño lapso de inestabilidad.

- Algo difícil…, no te entiendo a que te refieres

- Te lo digo en la universidad, de acuerdo, no me paso nada te lo juro.

- ..._ no se produjo cambio del otro lado

- Mejor dime como te encuentras, estas bien, oí que decías algo de un neumático ponchado

- Si estoy bien no te preocupes, lo del neumático fue mi culpa, asi que no te preocupes.

-Seguro

-Totalmente

-Y lo de los cláxones y las quejas de las personas por que fue

-Es que cuando vi el número de tu casa y tu voz me preocupe, me enfrene de inmediato y pues has de suponer lo que pasó después

- Ah, lo siento no quería preocuparte.

- No te apures, pero segura que te encuentras bien

- Si totalmente

- Esta bien, solo cambio el neumático y voy a tu casa

- No es necesario Josh, estoy bien, además Jacob esta en mi casa y pienso darle una vuelta por la cuidad, mejor nos vemos en la universidad

Espere su respuesta pero no se produjo esta, me preguntaba si aun estaba en la línea

-Josh, estas ahí

- Si, bueno entonces nos vemos al rato_ corto la comunicación, parecía que estaba molesto por algo, tal vez era mi imaginación, colgué el teléfono y me volví hacia Jacob

-Ya te encuentras mejor_ asentí con la cabeza

- Lo siento, creo que estoy loca

- Apenas te das cuenta_ dijo en broma,

- Q gracioso_ camine hasta el sillón y me senté a su lado_ Entonces todo eso paso realmente, Dios te juro que pensé que todo era un sueño.

- Creías que todo era un sueño_ pregunto alarmado_ y en que momento sacaste esa suposición.

- Creo que cuando llego Renee con Phil anunciando su embarazo.

-Ahora entiendo_ dijo pensativo, yo lo vi fijamente a los ojos ¿Qué quería decir con que ya lo entendía?

- Ahora entiendes que

- Es que cuando tu madre llego y te soltó lo de su embarazo en vez de abrazarla o algo por el estilo te diste media vuelta y caminaste hasta el sillón, parecías como ida, te dejaste caer a mi lado, no reaccionabas, tus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, te juro que parecía que habías dejado de respirar, estabas como en estado catatónico, mas o menos como hace rato; colmillitos, tus amigos, tus padres y yo estábamos muy preocupados, después comenzaste a reírte como loca, cuando digo loca es literal parecías trastornada.

Comencé a ponerme roja, dios que desastre, de seguro todos pensaron que estaba loca, como fui capaz de reaccionar de una manera tan extraña, me cubrí la cara con las manos, quería que la tierra me tragara por lo estúpida que era, No iba a poder ser capaz de ver a la cara jamás a mi madre, Phil, Robert, Joshua y Edward, ante ese nombre me cubrí mas el rostro, No lo podía creer, lo vuelvo a ver y me ve reaccionando como una lunática, "NONONO, AH!" Quería gritar, tome uno de los cojincitos del sillón lo coloque en mi boca y comencé a gritar en este, sentí como Jacob acariciaba mi cabeza.

- Ya, Ya_ me consolaba_ no fue tan malo, después de que dejaste de reírte, como que compusiste tu postura, felicitaste a tu madre y a Phil, parecías normal te lo juro, bueno excepto por cierto cometarios que me sacaban d onda, pero de ahí en fuera lucias normal, Yo sabia que algo tenias pero no podía descifrar que era, ahora que me lo dices entiendo la mayoría de tus comentarios, no te preocupes linda, te seguiré queriendo aunque te falten algunos tornillos en la cabeza_ al decir lo ultimo me abrazo fuerte, pasando sus dedos por mi alborotado cabello.

-Gracias Jacob, en serio que no sabría que hacer si ti

- Lo se, lo se, soy tu mejor amigo_ enfatizo las ultimas dos palabras, ¿en verdad estaba celoso de Josh?, me hizo reír su poca confianza.

- De que te ríes loquita

- De ti_ dije con una sonrisa

Pase toda la mañana con Jacob en el departamento, me bañe, prepare un abundante desayuno para los dos y estuvimos platicando de varias cosas, me pidió quedarse en el departamento mientras durara su estancia aquí, yo muy gustosamente lo acepte, se iría para el fin de semana, me daba gusto tenerlo en casa. El también se baño y se cambio de ropa, le dije que si se quería quedar en mi habitación que yo dormiría en el sillón, pero me dijo que no, que el dormiría en el sillón.

Ya iba siendo hora de que me fuera a la universidad cuando le dije

-Bueno Jacob, ya me tengo que ir, si tienes hambre hay comida en el refrigerador, llego como a las 10:30

-Y quien te dijo que me iba a quedar aquí_ me tomo por sorpresa su comentario

- Piensas salir a dar una vuelta o por que lo dices

- No, te voy a acompañar a la universidad, quiero ver como es, además tengo muchas ganas de ver a tus chupasangres.

-Jacob…_ no me gustaba para nada que quisiera retarlos

-Tengo que reclamarle a colmillitos por que no siguió el trato al pie de la letra

-Que trato_ en que momento hicieron eso, trato de que

- Bueno tal como trato no fue, pero se suponía que cada uno se iba a ir por su lado para que tú te quedaras sola y el maldito regreso a tu casa,

-¿A si?_ pregunte confundida

-Claro, que no hueles, su aroma esta en toda tu casa, además cómo explicas que tu coche se encuentre en el estacionamiento, por que si no sabes el coche esta estacionado ahí.

Era verdad las llaves del coche estaban colgadas donde siempre las ponía, eso quería decir que Edward había regresado a la casa a dejarlas, pero ¿como entro?, aquello confirmo mis suposiciones pasadas, el ya había entrado a mi casa sin mi consentimiento, no entendía ese comportamiento, por que lo hacia.

-Bella estas bien_ su voz me saco de mis pensamientos

- Si, todo bien

-Es que pusiste una cara muy seria, no te gusto lo que dije del chupasangres

-No es eso, solo me confunde.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, viéndome fijamente, se preguntaba si estaba diciendo la verdad.

- Ya vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde

- Lo que usted diga señorita

Bajamos las escaleras y vi mi coche estacionado en el mismo lugar que ayer, abrí las puertas y entramos

-Mierda, apesta a vampiro tu coche

- En serio, yo no huelo nada

- Es que tú no sabes_ dijo arrugando la nariz

- Comprare un desodorante para coche

- Dudo que eso quite este peste, pero gracias por pensar en mi

- Jaja

Conduje hasta el campus, Jacob parecía niño chiquito viendo por fuera de la ventana, el paisaje era realmente hermoso, se parecía a Forks solo que aquí el sol brilla con mucha mas frecuencia, tome un camino diferente para que viera el río que corre por la cuidad, era mas vuelta y se hacían 20 minutos mas, pero quería que Jacob viera la ciudad desde diferentes ángulos, comenzó a sonar mi celular, Jacob lo tomo y contesto

-Bueno, bueno,,, hola hay alguien ahí_ voltee a verlo extrañada

-Sucede algo

- Pues que me cortaron,

- Que raro_ tome el celular y vi un numero que no conocía

- Ve al frente Bella

- No me va a pasar nada_ en eso volvió a sonar el celular y yo fui la que contesto

-Diga

-Por que me contesto el perro_ su voz era molesta

- ¿Alice?_ como consiguió mi teléfono

- Si soy yo, que no me quieres hablar

- No, no es eso, solo que me sorprendiste, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?

-Eso no importa, solo quería saber si vas a venir a la universidad

- Claro, por que la pregunta

- Es que no puedo verte y tenía que estar segura

- Que no estas segura_ momento que Alice no…_ Como que no me ves_ dije alarmada

- Larga historia pero dime…_ no pude seguir escuchando su conversación.

- No me digas que son los chupasangres_ gruño Jacob

- Si son ellos, cálmate

- Como pueden tener el descaro de hablarte, MUERANSE_ grito Jacob para que lo oyeran

- Ya Jacob, estate en paz no pasa nada_

- Cuelga ese teléfono_ siguió insistiendo, trato de quitarme el teléfono, comencé a enojarme, deje de prestar atención al camino, el claxon de otro coche me hizo girar a ver enfrente, estaba invadiendo parte del otro carril y estaba apunto de estrellarme contra el coche que venia en frente.

-Maldición_ gire el volante rápido para no estamparme, perdí el control del coche estaba apunto de estrellarme contra un árbol de frente, pise fuerte el freno, cerré fuerte los ojos esperando el impacto, sentí como Jacob movía algo, después me abrazaba con fuerza, oí como se rompían los vidrios, después de un minuto bastante largo abrí los ojos para ver como estaba, me dolía mucho el cuello por el zarandeo del coche y el fuerte abrazo de Jacob, el se irguió y fijo su vista en mi

-Te encuentras bien

-Creo que si, seguimos vivos

- Por supuesto

Me soltó y me senté, tenia todo el parabrisas quebrado, el árbol estaba a mi lado derecho, lo mas probable era que Jacob girara el volante para que el golpe no fuera de frente, salí con mucho cuidado del auto, la cabeza me daba vueltas, no tenia ningún rasguño gracias a Jacob, el en cambio tenia estaba sangrando de un brazo

-Jacob estas sangrando_ con razón estaba mareada

- No te apures, recuerdo que sano rápido

Aguante la respiración y me aleje de el hasta que dejara de sangrar, el salio también, puede ver mejor los golpes del coche, tenia las dos puertas derechas destrozadas, así como las salpicadas, Jacob vio los golpes mas de cerca, volvió a entrar al coche y saco mi bolso donde tenia todas las cosas de la escuela, vi que tomaba algo de la parte de abajo del asiento, y regresaba hacia donde yo estaba.

-Ten_ me entrego mi bolso y mi celular

- Gracias_ le conteste de mala gana, no sabia si el seguro cubriría todos los daños, no tenia tanto dinero para arreglar los golpes y para acabarla me quedaría sin coche mínimo dos semanas, vi el celular bastante tiempo y luego lo vi a el, estaba muy enojada, por su culpa me quedaría sin coche medio mes.

-Ya estarás contento_ dije secamente

-De que_ dijo alarmado

- Me quedare sin coche por tu culpa

- MI CULPA_ gruño_ Te dije q vieras al frente, pero no, preferiste contestarle a tus chupasangres

- Eso no es cierto, si tu no hubieras intentado quitarme el celular nada de esto abría ocurrido

- Ahora es mi culpa_ dijo enojado

- Claro es tu culpa, explícame como demonios voy a llegar a la escuela.

Se quedo pensando un rato y agrego

- Gracia a mi no estas herida

- Ósea q debo agradecerte que no este muerta en este momento

- La culpa son de esos malditos vampiros que volvieron a tu vida

- Jacob no seas infantil, no le quieras echar la culpa a otros, ellos no están aquí, o si_ pregunte enojada

- Pues no_ lo medito un minuto_ bueno acepto q tengo parte de culpa, pero tu venias manejando.

- Acepto q también fue culpa mía_ dije molesta_ ahora como nos vamos

Vi que Jacob regresaba al coche

-Que haces

-Voy a moverlo, espero que arranque, de esa manera podrás manejar hasta la escuela_ vi como sin esfuerzos movía el coche, solo podía oír el crujir de las puertas y como se sacudía el árbol. Mi teléfono volvió a sonar.

El número no lo recocía mi celular, eso indicaba que era Alice, conteste el teléfono al segundo ring

-Alice, disculpa es que…_ no pude terminar pues me interrumpieron.

-Bella, Bella, estas bien

- ¿Edward?_ pregunte confundida, se oía preocupado, estaba gritando

- Que te hizo ese maldito perro_ rugió

- Cálmate Edward_ no lo podía ver pero ya me imaginaba como estaba_ Estoy Bien, Jacob no me hizo nada

- Ah no, entonces explícame por que se corto la comunicación_ dude en decirle o no la verdad.

- Por poco choco

-¡QUE!_ grito

- Estoy bien, te lo juro

- No me digas que estas bien, si casi chocas no puedes estar bien_ rugió_ ¿Donde estas?

- Eso no importa

- Si no me dices voy y te busco

- Edward Cullen_ dije molesta_ es plena tarde, no digas tonterías

- No me importa, necesito saber como estas

- Ella está bien, maldita sanguijuela_ grito Jacob, me gire para ver que el coche ya estaba otra vez sobre la carretera,

- Maldito perro

- Edward, Jacob_ le dije a ambos_ Ya basta.

- Prende_ le pregunte a Jacob, vi como se subía y daba marcha al coche, el sonido era horrible, no creía q llegaría muy lejos

- Ese es el sonido de tu auto_ pregunto alarmado Edward_ Bella no me digas que si chocaste

- Este…

- Dime donde estas-

- Por la vieja carretera, la 21, cerca del río, estoy como a 15 min. del campus, entrando por el este.

- Voy para allá

- Edward espera no…

No me dio tiempo de terminar y corto la comunicación, vi hacia donde estaba Jacob

- Viene para acá verdad_ afirme con la cabeza_ Estas loca, no voy a dejar q te vayas con el

- Jacob mi coche no va a llegar a la escuela, así que

- Ya, ya entendí_ dijo molesto

- Tengo q hablarle al seguro

- No espera, déjame veo como esta el motor, tal vez pueda arreglarlo y después lo llevo a tu casa.

- Estás seguro, no quieres ir a la universidad

- Prefiero morirme antes de subirme al coche de esa sanguijuela.

- Jacob…_ oi como rechinaban las llantas de un coche y pude ver el volvo de Edward, se estaciono al lado del mío

- No salgas_ dije_ Jacob ten_ le di las llaves del coche y de la casa

- No te preocupes por tu coche, lo voy arreglar

- Jacob no tienes que hacerlo, llamare al seguro

- Nada de peros y cuídate de esa sanguijuela_ vi como Edward prendía las luces altas del coche_ dile que es mutuo

- Jacob,

-Esta bien_ me abrazo con fuerza_, nos vemos al rato, a si por cierto te paso mi numero para q me localices

-¿Tienes celular?_ dije sorprendida

- Lo se, me lo dio Leah_ oímos el claxon de Edward_ no tiene nada de paciencia.

Me dicto el teléfono, mientras yo lo anotaba en mi celular, ya tengo tu número, para cualquier cosa te marco.

- Esta bien, nos vemos_ camine hasta el volvo, el se quedo parado, me gire para despedirme, el solo asintió con la cabeza y entre al coche

Edward veía al frente estaba muy enojado, me recordó al día de Port Angeles, no entendía su enojo, que mas le daba si chocaba o no, en los dos años que no lo vi, choque la camioneta dos veces y me caí cientos de veces de la moto, esto no era nada.

-Como paso_ el seguía viendo al frente

- Me distraje, por poco le pego a un coche q venia de frente, di un volantazo y me estrelle contra el árbol.

- El lobo tuvo q ver en esa distracción cierto_ su voz destilaba acido.

-Parte_ el seguía conduciendo sin verme a la cara, así q yo gire mi rostro hacia mi ventanilla, me di cuenta que no íbamos hacia la universidad

-A donde demonios me llevas_ le dije volviéndome hacia él.

- Te tiene que ver Carlisle, quiero estar seguro q no te pasó nada.

- ¿Que?, estas loco, llévame a la escuela_ le exigí_ ya va a empezar la clase

- Primero esta tu salud

- No me pasa nada, estoy bien_ dije exasperada

- Eso dices pero puedes tener alguna lesión, por lo que vi el choque fue muy fuerte, me sorprende que no tengas ninguna herida_ por fin me vio a la cara se veía preocupado aunque su voz fuera de indiferencia

- Estoy en perfecto estado, gracias a Jacob no me paso nada, el me protegió del golpe, te exigió q me lleves a la escuela_ dije molesta

- No

- Edward Cullen_ dije gritándole_ tu quien te crees para decidir que debo o no debo hacer, llévame a la escuela, si te digo que estoy bien es por que en verdad lo estoy.

- No te creo, soy tu amigo_ cuando dijo esa palabra me estremecí, la decía con odio_ y los "amigos" se preocupan por el bienestar de tu salud.

- He tenido peores choque y caídas, ni te imaginas cuantos choques tuve en estos dos años y cuantas caídas de moto, déjame decirte q no me paso nada en ninguna, así que no seas exagerado, da media vuelta y regresa a la escuela.

-Caídas en moto_ parecía q se le trababa la lengua, estaba asustado.

-Si, no tiene nada de malo

- Estás loca son muy peligrosas.

- No lo son, regresa a la escuela, sino soy capaz de salirme de tu auto

- NO TE ATREVEZ,_ gruño volviendo a posar la vista al frente

- No me retes_ vi como me veía por el rabillo del ojo, aquello me enojo, no me creía, tome la manija de la puerta para abrirla pero el me sujeto la mano.

- Que te pasa Bella, acaso te volviste suicida en estos dos años

- Tal vez_ le grite, aquello pareció estremecerlo no estaba completamente segura_ si no me vas a llevar a la escuela deja que me baje para caminar,

Orillo el coche y se estaciono, tenia los ojos cerrados y parecía que le costaba trabajo respirar, estaba completamente estático no se movía ni un milímetro, solo veía como se inflaba su pecho en cada respiración, como no me dijo nada, le di la espalda, quise abrir la puerta, en eso escuche que ponía los seguros automáticos.

-Edward_ me gire para verle, el me veía intensamente, enojado era quedarse corto, era otro nivel de ira, aquella mirada me intimido_ déjame bajar o llévame a la escuela_ trate de sonar decidida, aunque mi voz apenas salía de mi garganta, sus ojos arena se empezaban a obscurecer por la ira, aquella mirada me incomodaba_ Edward_ le insistí, mi voz se oía extraña, me dieron ganas de llorar, vi como su semblante cambiaba.

-Perdona, no era mi intención hacerte llorar_ me frote los ojos con la muñeca y sentí la humedad de mis ojos, gire el rostro para que no me viera, ahora entendía por que lloraba, aquellos ojos eran idénticos al día que el se fue, no pude contener el llanto y comencé a llorar, cubrí mi rostro con las manos y me recargue en la puerta para que no me viera.

-Bella perdona no era mi intención_ se oia confundido, triste, preocupado, eso solo basto para que mi dolor fuera mas fuerte, sentí como me rodeaba con sus brazos haciéndome girar para que mi rostro quedara recargado en su pecho, sabia que tenia que negarme pero no podía, aferre mis puños en su camisa que poco a poco se fue humedeciendo con mis lagrimas, el me acariciaba el cabello y la espalda, pidiéndome perdón por todo, como desee que lo dijera en otro sentido pero sabia q lo decía por la discusión que habíamos tenido, trate de tranquilizarme, lo logre aspirando su dulce esencia, extrañaba aquel aroma, cuando deje de llorar me separe de él, voltee la cabeza hacia la ventanilla para que no me viera, toda discusión con él estaba perdida, tendría que aguantarme a lo que quisiera hacer.

-Perdona_ sentí sus dedos sobre mi barbilla haciéndome girar a verlo, sus ojos eran de culpa, sentí un fuerte dolor en el estomago, haciendo que mis ojos volvieran a llenarse de lagrimas_ No, no llores_ mientras lo decía limpiaba mis lagrimas con su dedo, podía sentir la frialdad de su piel, el mismo estremecimiento de antes volvió a mi, sentía una corriente por mi espina dorsal_ Te llevare a la escuela, solo prométeme que si te sientes mal o te empieza a doler algo me dirás para q te lleve con Carlisle_ asentí con la cabeza, el se alejo de mi y condujo hasta el campus, recargue mi cabeza en la ventana para no verle, solo veía pasar a toda velocidad borrones verdes.

Llegamos al campus como a las 7 de la noche, para ese entonces ya estaba completamente obscuro, como antes Edward abrió la puerta para que yo saliera, me tendió la mano para salir, lo tome pues en verdad necesitaba ayuda, me empezaba a dar vueltas la cabeza.

-Estas bien_ dijo alarmado

- Si, quiero ir al baño a mojarme el rostro si no te importa_ no se como sucedió pero me cargo y me llevo corriendo hasta el sanitario de mujeres, me bajo en la puerta de entrada.

-Aquí te espero

Entre al baño y remoje mi rostro, empezaba a tener un fuerte dolor en la parte de atrás del cuello, gire la cabeza de arriba a bajo y de derecha a izquierda, me dolió cuando baje la cabeza, esa era una mala señal, parecía indicar que si tenia algo, no le iba a decir nada a Edward hasta que terminara la clase, apenas había logrado que me trajera a la escuela, salí del baño y ahí estaba el, esperándome recargado en uno de los arcos, la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro, parecía un ángel ahí parado, sentí como mi corazón enloquecía al verlo, camino hacia mi y me tomo de la mano.

-Todo bien, tu corazón…_ alce la mano para que no continuara

- Sabes, aun me sigue costando trabajo que otros no se den cuenta que no eres humano_ vi como el arrugaba el ceño_ Es que cuando estaba ahí parado y la luz de la luna se reflejo en tu piel, parecías como un Ángel_ dije avergonzada y viendo a otro lado

-¿Un ángel?_ pregunto escéptico.

- Si_ no dijo nada, andamos por los corredores para llegar al salón.

- Que le dijo Alice al profesor_ Edward volteo a verme parecía que lo había sacado de su cavilación

- Pues…, esa es una buena pregunta déjame ver_ se quedo inmóvil y vi como sus labios comenzaban a vibrar, ahora recordaba la extraña forma de comunicación que tenían entre ellos para que otros no se enteraran.

Vi como suspiraba frustrado y gruñía un poco, después volteo a verme y me dijo_ Alice le dijo al profesor que habías sufrido un accidente, no le explico detalle pues no podía ver nada por tu amigo,

-Ah, entonces no me puede ver cuando esta cerca Jacob

- Eso parece

- Que historia le inventamos.

-Dile que un coche te saco del carril y te estampaste contra un árbol, que te tardaste por todo lo del seguro y la grúa, no creo q te crea si le dices que fuiste al doctor, tal vez te deje salir antes para que te cheques en un hospital_ lo vi enojada a los ojos_ ok, ok, te llevare solo si te empiezas a sentir mal.

Caminamos hasta el edificio ya cerca del salón solte la mano de Edward, nos asomamos por la puerta y pedi permiso para entrar.

-Se puede_ dije bajito para no interrumpirlo

-Isabella_ volteo a verme_ entren por favor_ nos indico a los dos, caminamos ambos hacia donde estaba el profesor Faletti.

- La señorita Cullen me explico lo de su accidente, se encuentra usted bien.

- Si no se preocupe.

-Pensé que no vendría_ dijo sorprendido

-Solo me retrase por los tramites del seguro y la grúa, pero si tenia planeado venir.

-Oh, esta bien, si le duele algo será mejor q vaya a un hospital.

-No es necesario

- Pero…_ Edward intervino

- Es una terca, trate de convencerla pero no quiso, dijo que no se sentía mal y que su deber era estar presente en la clase.

El profesor asintió y nos dijo que fuéramos hacia nuestro lugar, Edward se sentó junto con sus hermanos y yo en la banca del profesor, pude ver como toda su familia me veía, parecían preocupados en especial Alice, voltee a ver a Josh que parecía que se quería levantar para hablar conmigo.

Termino la primera parte y el profesor dio el descanso, yo estaba viendo las hojas de lecturas para la segunda parte, estaba acomodándolas cuando oí al voz de Josh.

-Bella_ subi el rostro para verle

-Hola Josh

- Por que no me hablaste_ parecía entre enojado, preocupado

- Lo siento es que no tuve tiempo de nada.

- Pero si tuviste tiempo para hablarle a tu ex_ estaba molesto ¿acaso estaba celoso?

- No es lo que crees_ dije levantándome de el rostro para verlo de a la cara _ estaba hablando con Alice cuando sufrí el accidente, como escucho prácticamente lo que me ocurrió le dijo a Edward que fuera a verme_ Aquella aclaración pareció calmarlo, lo medito y me vio.

- ¿Como paso?, tu eres muy cuidadosa cuando manejas

- Ya vez, me distraje tantito y pues…

- En verdad estas bien, estas un poco pálida

-Estoy bien.

-Y tu coche, a donde se lo llevaron.

- No lo se, Jacob fue el que se fue con el

- Venias con tu amigo

-Si, tenía planeado traerlo al campus para que conociera, pero se lastimo el brazo y se fue con el choche_ me oía convincente pues en verdad había sucedido así.

-Oh ya veo_ vi como Amber se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba, no recordaba que entre ellos, hubiera ese tipo de confianza

-Bella cuanto siento lo de tu coche, como te encuentras

- Estoy bien.

- Bella te tengo una gran noticia_ se veía realmente feliz_ Josh y yo ya somos novios oficialmente_ lo dijo demasiado alto, vi por el rabillo como se incomodaba Vanessa y salía del salón a toda prisa, a mi la noticia me tomo por sorpresa, Josh no me comento nada, pero con todo lo que paso anoche, no creía que tuviera tiempo de decirme algo.

- Felicidades_ dije a Ambos_ los dos hacen una bonita pareja_ les sonreí para que vieran mi alegría, aquel gesto provoco q me doliera mas el cuello,

- Te encuentras bien_ dijeron los dos

- Tengo un poco de hambre con lo del accidente mi estomago quiere algo de comida.

-Que te traigo de la cafetería_ pregunto Josh

- Lo que sea

-Esta bien_ vi como Josh salía de la mano de Amber, en verdad me alegraba que al menos para el las cosas fueran mejor.

El profesor se acerco a mi.

-Deja de hacer eso, mejor sal a comer con tus amigos

- Ya casi termino, ellos me van a traer la comida no se preocupe

- Es bueno que seas dedicada pero también tienes que ver por tu salud

-Claro profesor

- Si te sientes mal avísame por favor_ asentí con la cabeza, volvió a dolerme pero no hice ningún gesto, vi como el profesor salía del salón

Volví a prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo, ya había anotado la asistencia de todos y los juegos de copias ya estaban terminados, vi como alguien se sentaba en el escritorio.

-Mentirosa_ alce la mirada y vi a Alice recargada en la mesa

- Hola Alice, como estas, yo muy bien gracias por preguntar.

- No estas bien, no mientas

- No se a que te refieres_ volvi a bajar la vista en mis papeles, puso sus manos en encima para no dejarme terminar

-Alice

- Déjala Alice_ intervino Edward, volví alzar la vista y vi que tenia a los 5 Cullen alrededor mío

- Hola chicos

-Hola Bella.

- Emmett

- Mírate nada mas, chocar el coche por culpa de un licántropo no ha de ser nada bonito.

-No choque por su culpa, fue un accidente.

- Wow Bella conoces a un licántropo, que no te da miedo

Lo vi seriamente a los ojos, recargue mi cabeza en mi brazo_ Claro Emmett, no sabes, es la cosa mas extraña que he conocido y visto en toda mi vida. Ser mas extraño no puede existir en este planeta, si supieras que otras seres conozco ni te la creerías_ noto el sarcasmo en mi voz y comenzó a reírse.

-Jajaja, no cambias chica, no cambias, eres tremenda_ le sonreí ante el comentario.

-Por cierto Bella_ dijo Alice, demandando mi atención._ Felicidades por el embarazo de Renee, no pude decirte antes por que no lo había visto, además ya sabes quien me impidió verlo, vas a tener un hermoso hermanito_ aquello me sorprendió iba a tener un niño

- En serio, Wow,_ mi madre cuidando un niño, eso si tenia que verlo con mis propios ojos, tantos años cuidando a mi propia madre, ahora le iba a tocar interpretar su rol, estaba muy feliz por ella y Phil por fin iban a tener un hijo mutuo.

- Estas feliz verdad_ los ojos de Alice se iluminaron

-Claro que estoy feliz, mi madre y Phil van a tener un bebe, ahora si se podría decir que son una familia.

-Bella tu siempre serás parte de la familia de tu mama_ su reacción y comentario me sorprendieron

-Lo se, lo digo por que por fin esta tomando las riendas de su vida, así como mi padre

- Charlie_ pregunto confundida Alice

- Si, el también esta haciendo su vida, me siento muy feliz por el, ya no me preocupa que este solo en Forks.

-Charlie sale con alguien

- Si aunque no estoy completamente segura, es Sue Clearwater, ella va todos los días a mi casa, le lleva la comida y esta con él. Es una buena mujer es la madre de Seth y Leah.

- Es viuda supongo,

-Si, su marido Harry murió de un ataque al corazón hace año y meses, su familia es casi familia los Black

Al pronunciar el apellido sentí como se tensaban todos, los vi extrañada y recordé lo de los licántropos y todo eso, así que cambie de tema

-Para cuando nace el bebe de Renee_ pareció reaccionar y contesto

- Si todo marcha como hasta ahora, para el 16 de Enero del próximo año

Hice la suma mental de los meses_ entonces tiene como dos meses verdad

-Si, acaso no le preguntaste.

- No_ recordé mi patética reacción y que Edward me viera, alce una ceja y di un suspiro, no quería volver a recordar aquella noche.

- Estas bien_ pregunto Alice

-Sip

Vi que entraban Amber y Josh, esté venia con un montón de cosas para comer, se acerco hasta mí sin importarle la presencia de los Cullen. Vi como soltaba todo enfrente del escritorio

-Todo eso es para mi_ dije preocupada

- tienes que alimentarte

- Le dije q era mucho pero no me hizo caso_ agrego Amber

-Estas loco, no me voy a terminar todo eso.

- Es solo para ti, no lo compartas_ lo vi enojada, estaba siendo muy grosero con ese cometario, ni se imaginaba en que consistía la dieta de esta familia

-Claro se lo van a comer todos_ dije sarcásticamente, abrí el agua y agarre una manzana.

La familia de Edward regreso a su asiento, era claro que no sociabilizarían con Josh y Amber, estuve platicando con los dos, Amber me dijo que Josh había pasado a su casa y se disculpo por la intromisión de su hermano en mi casa, esos hermanos eran dos polos opuesto, ella era muy amigable mientras que su hermano era todo lo contrario.

Paso la hora de descanso y volvió el profesor, me pidió que entregara los juegos, desde que llegue con Edward, no me había tenido la necesidad de levantado de la mesa, cuando me pare sentí que todo me daba vueltas, me recargue en la mesa para no caer.

-Se encuentra bien señorita Swan

Quería decirle que si, pero el dolor de mi cuello se volvió insoportable.

-No_ se acerco a mi y me ayudo a volver a la silla

-Esta muy pálida_ empecé a marearme de nuevo, oí las voces tanto de Edward como de Josh cerca del profesor

- Hay que llevarla aun medico_ dijo Josh

- Mi padre es doctor, la puedo llevar con el para que la cheque

- Señor Cullen la podría llevar, si llamamos a una ambulancia pueden tardar, y a esta hora la enfermería ya esta cerrada_ Sentí como Edward me sostenía con el brazo, no podía mover el cuello, me dolía mucho.

-Bella_ pude oír la preocupación en mi amigo

-Voy a estar bien, puedes ir a verme_ lo ultimo sonó a pregunta, vi a Edward a los ojos y asintió

- La chica Luttoni sabe donde vivimos, terminado la clase puedes ir a la casa a verla_ me pareció que Josh asintió, el dolor era insoportable, cerré los ojos y recargue todo mi cuerpo en Edward, y pensé "demasiada conmoción para mi"

**FIN Capitulo 15 "Conmoción"**


	24. ¿Acaso puede pasar otra cosa?

**Capitulo 16 "¿Acaso puede pasar otra cosa?**

Estaba recargada en Edward, pensé que cuando estuviéramos alejados del salón correría a su auto pero por el contrario caminaba muy despacio, tenia especial cuidado con mi cuello.

-Por que eres tan terca_ se quejaba_ te dije que me avisaras cuando te sintieras mal.

- Es que hasta que me pare me sentí realmente mal.

- Desde antes ya te sentías mal

- Era soportable.

- No entiendo como sobreviviste estos dos años sola.

"No fue fácil" pensé, no le respondí, existía respuesta a su pregunta y era gracias a Jacob y Josh q yo estuviera "bien". Él se dio cuenta de que pensaba en la respuesta a su pregunta, pero no dijo nada, andamos hasta que llegamos al volvo, abrió la puerta rápido y me ayudo a entrar, tuvo mucho cuidado en mi cuello, en lo que me acomodaba el ya estaba en su asiento.

-Trata de no mover el cuello, es lo que te duele cierto

- Si, como lo supiste

- Alice te hacia subir la cara para que la vieras, cada vez que la veías, hacías un gesto con la cara, sabia que tenia que obligarte acompañarte a ver a Carlisle_ dijo frustrado

- Si lo sabias por que no me llevaste_ no lo entendía y una parte no muy racional de mi necesitaba conocer el por que.

- Por que tú me pediste que no lo hiciera, no soporte verte llorar, no es fácil para mí negarme cuando te pones así.

Me quede seria por un momento, eso era mentira, si esas palabras fueran verdad no me hubiera dejado en Forks hace dos años, no entendía por que se preocupaba por mi, necesitaba saber que era lo que lo motivaba a estar en ese momento conmigo, durante dos años el no supo de mi vida, muy bien pude haber muerto en ese lapso, además yo tenia casi un año viviendo en esta ciudad y por lo que me platico Amber ellos tenían aproximadamente medio año, seis meses en los que el pudo buscarme y no lo hizo, fue hasta hace un par de semanas que tuve noticias de el y hasta principios de esta semana que lo volví a ver. No lo entendía en verdad, no lo entendía, sentí como me movía con sumo cuidado.

-Bella, despierta ya llegamos.

Abrí los ojos, no me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida, parpadee un par de veces pues estaba desubicada y confundida, me gire y vi a Edward enfrente de mi, su rostro lo tenia a escasos centímetros del mío, sus ojos parecían oro liquido, la cabeza volvía a darme vueltas pero sabia que esta era de una forma diferente, me aturdía su proximidad, en un gesto entupido desvíe la mirada y me lastime aun mas el cuello.

-Ay_ me queje.

- No hagas eso_ sentí como colocaba su mano por atrás de mi cuello, el contacto gélido de su piel provocaba un gran alivio para mi._ Puedes salir sola o quieres q te ayude.

- Yo puedo, gracias_ retiro su mano y el dolor regreso con mayor intensidad, me tendió la mano como apoyo, Salí del auto muy despacio y con cuidado. Edward seguía tomando mis manos, pero yo lo solté, como me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, no di dos pasos cuando sentí que el piso se me movía de nuevo, sus brazos protectores me sujetaron con fuerza.

-Bella_ su voz se oía preocupada, tenia ganas de verle a los ojos pero no podía, el dolor era insoportable_ No me sueltes entendido

- Aja_ susurre. Sabia que estaba sacando conclusiones erróneas pero este Edward se parecía mucho al chico del que me enamore, el que se preocupaba por mi si algo me sucedía, no tenia nada que ver con el Edward frío que se despidió de mi un Septiembre, sus abrazo era calido a pesar del frío que transmitía, esa sensación me hacia inmensamente feliz.

-Trata de no mover el cuello._ decía mientras me sujetaba con mucho cuidado y me guiaba a la entrada

-Me duele mucho la cabeza_ era un dolor extraño, era un dolor físico, pero también emocional.

-Carlisle te dará algo para el dolor_ su cara era de preocupación_ mientras dormías le llame, ya tiene todo preparado, no te preocupes.

Me guio hasta la entrada de la casa, por fuera era muy diferente a la de Forks, esta era una construcción mucho mas moderna, con ventanales grandes al frente, la puerta era de caoba, antes de que nos acercáramos a esta, se abrió, pude divisar a Carlisle con Esme.

-Carlisle_ dije con una sonrisa

- Acaso siempre que te vea será para atenderte_ me reí quedamente, era verdad nuestro primer encuentro fue por un golpe de cabeza.

Edward me condujo hasta una de las estancias, parecía un consultoría, me sentó en una de las sillas y Carlisle comenzó a examinarme, toco con mucho cuidado mi cuello, pensé que tendrían que sacarme alguna radiografía pero no sabia como lo harían, dudaba mucho que tuviera un equipo de rayos x en la casa, pero como eran no lo dude ni un tantito, no hubo necesidad de nada, con solo tocar mi cuello supo lo que tenia, supongo que sus siglos de experiencia bastaron para dar un diagnostico correcto

-Es una contusión, tienes una inflamación de los músculos cervicales, con analgésicos y un collarín blando estarás bien.

Vi como caminaba hasta uno de los estantes y sacaba un par de cosas supuse que ahí estaría el collarín, me preguntaba por que tendría esas cosas aquí.

- Collarín…, estas seguro_ no me gustaba nada la idea de tener que estar usando un collarín en la escuela.

- Tendrás que usarlo para no mover el cuello, te ayudara con el dolor.

-Pero…_ no me gustaba nada la idea._ me unto una cosa en la parte trasera de mi cuello, sus dedos los sentía fríos, pero el ungüento me calentaba la piel, después me coloco el collarín, me dolió cuando movió mi cuello.

-No te preocupes con esa pomada se te quitara un poco el dolor_ hice un gesto de desagrado

- Bella, si Carlisle te lo dice lo tienes que hacer_ dijo Edward tajante, sabia que mi cara lo decía todo, no podía debatirle nada.

- Por cuanto tiempo_ me tendría que resignar a usarlo

- Mínimo dos semanas

- DOS SEMANAS_ Definitivamente no me gustaba_ Por que tanto

- Es para que se desinflame el musculo_ me vio por un rato al rostro_ podría ser una semana pero si prometes usarlo todo el día y te pones la pomada y la medicina.

-Claro_ haría lo que fuera con tal de usarlo menos tiempo, estábamos en pleno verano y esa cosa me iba azar.

- Si en una semana ya estas mejor te lo podrás quitar, pero si no, te tendrás que aguantar las dos semanas

Hice un gesto con la cara, apenas me había librado de la horrible venda de mi cabeza para ahora traer un collarín en el cuello.

-Otra cosa no podrás manejar

- Pero…

- Bella, no estés de quejumbrosa, si Carlisle te dice que no, es no, además no tienes coche

Hice una mueca con la boca, tenía razón, me preguntaba como le iba hacer, iba a tener que pedirle a Josh que pasara por mi para ir a la universidad en el tiempo que no tuviera el coche. Edward me vio un rato a la cara, tal vez se preguntaba que era lo que estuviera planeando con respecto a mi medio de transporte.

-Toma_ Carlisle me dio una pastilla_ Es para que se te relaje el musculo y se te quite el dolor.

Trague la pastilla_ Gracias Carlisle

- No hay de que, ya lo sabes_ Me dirigió una sonrisa se levanto y salió de la habitación, dejándome sola con Edward, no sabia que mas iba a suceder, sentada me sentía mucho mejor, sabia que si me levantaba volvería a marearme y me dolería el cuello. El silencio entre ambos me hacia sentir incomoda, no sabia que decir, o que hacer, él me veía fijamente sin decir palabra.

-Me gustaría saludar bien a Esme…_ dije rompiendo el silencio

Me levanto con mucho cuidado de la silla, coloco su brazo sobre mi cintura, soportando todo mi peso y me llevo hasta donde se encontraba Esme.

Ella se encontraba en la sala junto con Carlisle, me sentía como una muñeca en los brazos de Edward, con mucho cuidado me sentó en el sillón, él se sentó a mi lado, me sentía fuera de lugar por una extraña razón, como si no me quisiera cerca de él.

-Bella_ se acerco Esme a mi y me abrazo con mucho cuidado_ mi niña como te sientes.

- Ya mejor gracias

- Deberías tener mas cuidado, cuando hablo Edward y dijo que estabas lastimada me preocupe en verdad.

- Lo siento, no quería causarles ninguna molestia

- No, no mi niña, jamás serás una molestia_ al decir aquello tomo mis manos con las suyas, Esme seguía siendo igual de linda que siempre, me trataba como a una mas de sus hijas aunque esa realidad ya no fuera posible

- Gracias Esme_ le sonreí con mucho afecto, ella volvió abrazarme y se sentó a mi lado.

- Mírate nada mas, estas preciosa_ me sonroje ante su comentario_ te vez muy bien con el cabello largo_ al decir aquello acomodo un mecho que tenia enfrente del rostro

- Gracias, pero pienso cortarlo

- No lo hagas_ dijo alarmada_ te vez muy bonita así, verdad Edward

- Si_ oí su aterciopelada voz a mi lado, tenia ganas de voltear a verlo, pero con el collarín tendría que girar todo el cuerpo.

Empecé a sentir que los papados me pesaban y bostece sin querer desearlo. Me talle los ojos para que no se cerraran, ya casi no sentía el dolor del cuello, una especie de hormigueo remplazo el dolor.

-Pareces cansada_ dijo Esme

- Es extraño apenas son las 9 y siento mucho sueño_ intente reprimir un bostezo pero no pude.

- Tal vez sea el analgésico que te di_ dijo Carlisle acercándose a mi y tomando me el pulso, no supe por que_ Es extraño, no debería de darte sueño.

- Estas desvelada_ dijo Edward_ ayer dormiste hasta muy tarde, con todo lo que paso hoy tu cuerpo te esta pidiendo que descanses.

Estaba demasiado cansada, los parpados prácticamente se cerraban solos aunque no quisiera, comenzaba a perderme en la inconsciencia.

-Sera mejor que la subas a una de las habitaciones_ oí decir a Esme

- NO_ dije somnolienta

-Tienes que descansar_ dijo Carlisle

- Pero Josh _ mi voz parecía un susurro, recordaba que el iría a verme después que terminara el seminario

- Cuando llegue tu amigo le diremos que estas bien_ dijo Edward

- Mi carro y Jacob…_ susurre

- Bella no pienses en nada_ dijo bajito Edward, creo que recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, pues oía su voz muy cerca de mi, sentí como acariciaba mi mejilla_ descansa cielo_ me pareció oí que decía antes de que me entregara a los brazos de Morfeo.

** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tenerla tan cerca de mi me hacia sentir inmensamente feliz, no lograba comprender en su totalidad sus cambios tan drásticos de actitud, en ocasiones parecía que me seguía amando y en otras era demasiado fría, distante, no me gustaba para nada cuando se comportaba así.

Estaba demasiado cansada, debajo de sus ojos se mostraban pequeñas ojeras. Dormía profundamente.

Daba gracias a Esme por haber insistido en dejar las camas en las habitaciones, de esta manera Bella tenia donde dormir en este momento. Cuando me dijo que se quedarían las camas me enoje, no sabia para que quería camas donde nade dormía, pero gracias esa insistencia, podía Bella dormir cómodamente en este momento.

Ver dormida a mi niña me hacia sentir una inmensa paz, aun no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar pero sabia que pronto llegaría el momento, tal vez se comportaba así por que aun no sabia mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, no entendía por que seguía creyendo semejante mentira, como pudo creerme.

Me desconcertaban sus comentarios en sueño, decía _ "No te entiendo, en verdad no te entiendo"_ a que se refería con eso.

La luz de la luna entraba de lleno a mi habitación provocando que la luz iluminara su rostro dormido, había dicho que yo parecía un ángel, que tonterías ella era la que parecía un Ángel, muy a mi pesar baje de la habitación, se aproximaban mis hermanos con el amigo de Bella y su "novia", él apreciaba a la chica pero no la quería, me disgustaba saber quien era la persona que él realmente amaba.

Antes de bajar acaricie su rostro y bese su mejilla_ No tardo mi vida_ te moviste inquieta y baje.

Carlisle estaba apunto de irse a cubrir su turno de guardia

-Nos vemos

-Adiós Edward, cuida a Bella por favor, cualquier anomalía llámame.

-Si

- "Todo va a estar bien hijo no te preocupes"_ pensó mi padre, le sonreí para demostrarle que no tenia ningún problema.

Lo vi salir y me fui a sentar junto con Esme

-Edward no te preocupes todo esta bien_ me preguntaba que cara tendría para que mis padres me dijeran eso

-Estoy bien Esme no tengo nada.

- Aunque no sea tu madre verdadera, te conozco Edward, te preocupas por Bella y mucho, no tienes de que avergonzarte_ al decir aquello me abrazo_ todo va a estar bien hijo ya veras, Bella te sigue queriendo, no lo dudes.

-Gracias mama_ ella me sonrió, pudimos oír como se acercaban los coches por la avenida

-Ahí están tus hermanos

- Lo se

-Edward_ pensó Alice_ no pudimos zafarnos al amigo de Bella, viene en su coche con la chica Luttoni, Rosalie se adelanto para que nosotros llegáramos primero, el llegara como en 10 min aproximadamente._ Después de su rápido anuncio vi como entraban a la casa.

-Esta dormida_ le anuncie a Alice

- Lo se, solo te quería avisar

- Ya se encuentra mejor_ pregunto Emmett

- Si, Carlisle le dio medicina y le puso un collarín

- No se como sobrevivió tu novia en estos dos años

- La misma pregunta me hice Emmett

- Ella es fuerte_ reprendió Alice.

- Lo se Alice_ dijo Emmett_ pero es muy torpe.

Los tres nos vimos, era verdad era demasiado torpe como para que ella sobreviviera sola, no me gustaba la idea pero en parte ella estuvo bien gracias al licántropo que tenia por amigo.

Oímos como se acercaba un coche a la casa, Rose y Jasper se fueron de inmediato, a Rosalie no le hacia muy feliz que Bella estuviera aquí pero no quería tener problemas conmigo, Jasper por otra parte se fue por que no quería cometer ninguna imprudencia en presencia de los humanos, tenia ya casi dos semanas en que no se alimentaba y estaba hambriento, para no tentar a la suerte salió cerca a cazar lo que fuera.

-Ay no_ dijo Alice_ vienen con el hermano de Amber

- Lo se_ dije frustrado, lo que me faltaba otro dolor de cabeza. Acababa de escuchar los pensamientos de Robert.

- Se amable_ levante una ceja a mi hermana, me estaba pidiendo imposibles

- Hare lo que pueda.

- "Ay que correrlos"_ pensó Emmett

- Estoy pensando en una manera rápida.

- "Cuando tengas el plan me avisas para ayudarte"

- Gracias yo te digo_ Se ensancho la sonrisa de Emmett en son de complicidad.

Se escucho el timbre de la puerta, Esme fue la que se acerco abrir.

-Adelante muchachos_ dijo ella.

-Gracias_ dijeron los tres

Los vi entrar, Josh y Amber parecían asustados, Robert en cambio entraba como si estuviera entrando en su casa, era un humano raro, no le intimidaba la proximidad con nosotros, al contrario lo encontraba desafiante.

-Y Bella_ pregunto Josh

- Se quedo dormida_ informo Esme

- Ella… ¿como esta?_ pregunto Amber

- Ya se encuentra mejor_ le dije

- Que fue lo que paso, tu estuviste con ella o no_ "esta casa me da miedo, ya me arrepentí de haber acompañado a Josh y a mi hermano"_ Era notorio que la chica Luttoni estaba algo cohibida, le aterraba mas la cara de maldito que puso Emmett, quería incomodarlos con esa cara, a mi me causaba risa.

- Bueno, no estuve con ella, yo llegue a ayudarle con lo del seguro y todo eso, por lo que me dijo se le metió un coche que provoco que la sacara del carril.

-Ah…"ya pregunte lo q me pidió Josh, hora de irnos"_ vi como la chica sujetaba fuerte el brazo de Josh indicándole que ya era tiempo de irse

- "Todavía no"_ pensó Josh_ "Voy a preguntar si podemos verla"_ antes de que verbalizara la pregunta hablo Robert

- Quiero verla

- Me temo que eso no se va a poder_ deje cortante

- Por que no_ "que te pasa niño, no me lo puedes prohibir"

- Mi padre dio instrucciones que no se le despertara, la lesión de su cuello no es grave pero tiene que estar en reposo por lo menos esta noche, además de que el medicamento que le dio es bastante fuerte, no creo q despierte hasta mañana.

- Si es tan delicado por que no la llevaron a un hospital_ siguió el

- Ya te lo dije, no es nada grave, solo es precaución.

- "No, no me gusta esto suena a mera escusa" _ su semblante no era nada grato

- Entonces_ dijo Amber_ ya vámonos, mejor regresemos mañana temprano para ver como se encuentra_ "ya me quiero ir"_ volteo a ver a Josh que aun no decía nada.

- Si tienes razón Amber, mejor vengamos mañana, ella debe estar muy cansada, no solo por lo que paso hoy, ayer también tuvo una noche larga. "quiero verla, pero es mejor que ella descanse, no quiero parecer un inconsciente, mañana podré ver a mi ángel"

- Robert…_ dijo Amber viendo a su hermano.

-Esta bien, mañana venimos.

-Adiós_ respondimos Alice y yo

- Los esperamos mañana_ dijo con una sonrisa Esme

Emmett los acompañó hasta la entrada, no cambiaba su cara para seguir asustando a la chica, aquello resulto mucho mejor de lo que había pensado, no tuve que hacer gran cosa para poder correrlos, oía los pensamientos de enfado de mi madre, a al cual no le agradaba nada nuestro comportamiento hostil con los presentes.

-Niños esas no son formas de tratar a las personas

- Lo se Esme, pero si no hacia eso se iban a quedar toda la noche y a Rose no le agradan los extraños ya lo sabes_ dijo Emmett

Esme hizo una mueca

-Edward son los amigos de Bella, no es correcto lo que hiciste

- Ella esta dormida, mañana que despierte los podrá ver, no le vi el caso que la vieran si ella esta indispuesta en este momento.

Dio un fuerte suspiro _ "hay niños"

-Mañana que excusas dirás Edward

- No lo se Alice, tu me ayudaras_ ella sonrió con maldad, ya estaba viendo su maravilloso plan.

La canción de Claro de Luna comenzó a sonar en algún lugar de la casa, me preguntaba de donde provenía aquel sonido.

-Escuchan eso_ les dije a mis hermanos

-Si_ dijeron los dos

Emmett se acerco al sillón y tomo la bolsa de Bella

-Viene de aquí_ dijo sacando su celular, vio la pantalla del celular_ ¿Quien es Jacob?_ al oír el nombre corrí hacia donde estaba Emmett y le quiete el celular antes de que el contestara.

-Jacob_ oí que del otro lado se hacia un gran silencio

- Por que tienes el celular de Bella, sanguijuela.

- También me da gusto oír tu voz_ dije con sarcasmo_ te aviso que Bella no ira esta noche a su casa.

- Por que no, acaso ya le encajaste tus mariditos colmillos_ dijo gritando, parecía q le costaba trabajo respirar

- No aun no_ dije para hacerlo enojar más y corte la comunicación.

Volvió a sonar el teléfono

-Que quieres

-Donde la tienes maldito, te buscare hasta encontrarla te lo advierto

-Edward_ dijo Alice_ será mejor que le digas o él la buscara y no quiero quedarme ciega otra vez.

-Esta en mi casa, comenzó a sentirse mal en clase y la traje para que la viera mi padre, le dio medicina y se encuentra dormida en este momento_ no me gustaba tener que darle explicaciones, pero no me quedaba de otra.

- La llevaste hasta a la escuela_ se oía entre confundido y enojado_ ¿Por qué no la llevaste a un hospital de inmediato?, ella ya tenia dolor cuando se subió a tu coche, ¿que no te diste cuenta?_ me sorprendió que el también el se hubiera dado cuenta.

- Es que ella no quiso.

-Y…, que acaso no tienes nadita de iniciativa

- Ella insistió, la quería llevar a un hospital o que la viera Carlisle desde antes pero no quiso es terca.

- Eso lo se, pero no tienes nada de carácter_ aquello me enojo

- Acaso tu la hubieras obligado_ dije con un rugido en la voz

- Claro que la hubiera obligado, ella es terca y testaruda, si es por su salud no me hubiera importado llevármela a rastras

Aquello me enfureció, era capaz de llegar a ese extremo, que clase de persona era.

-Yo no soy como tu, Bella me lo pidió y por eso no lo hice

- Si te dice que te avientes de un acantilado lo haces verdad

Me estaba exasperando su actitud.

-Ya te dije donde esta Bella, mañana la llevo a su casa_ estaba tan enojado que no dije mas y colgué el teléfono esperaba que el volviera a llamar pero no sucedió.

-Ese era el licántropo_ dijo Emmett

-Si

-Tu crees q venga_ no podía esconder la emoción en sus ojos

-No lo creo

- "que decepción yo quería luchar contra un hombre lobo"

- Emmett, no seas infantil.

Deje a mis hermanos en la sala, subí a mi habitación para estar con Bella, ella aun se encontraba dormida, se veía tan hermosa como siempre, me acerque con sumo cuidado, me iba a recostar a su lado cuando llego Alice

-Que fue lo que le dijiste_ dijo gritando

- Shhh, Alice la vas a despertar_ puse atención en sus pensamientos pero eran caóticos, solo sabia que tenia que ver con Jacob.

- Esa cosa viene para acá, estoy ciega_ saque de la habitación a Alice para q no despertara a Bella.

Bajamos hasta la sala para poder hablar calmadamente

-Alice el no sabe donde vivimos

- Pero es capaz de rastrearnos, no se cuanto tiempo tarde, pero esa cosa va a venir para acá.

Pero que quería ya le había dicho que llevaría a Bella a su departamento mañana temprano, que no confiaba en nosotros, no iba a permitir que se la llevara. Llame a Carlisle para comentarle lo ocurrido, dijo que en cuanto se desocupara vendría a la casa, Alice llamo a Jasper para que volviera, pasaron unas 3 horas cuando llego el licántropo a la casa, estaba en su forma lobuna, supe que ya había llegado gracias a sus pensamientos.

-"Ya los encontré"

Se quedo por el lago, no se acerco mas a la casa, estaba siendo muy precavido, sabia que nosotros éramos mas, no quería tener una pelea dispareja, sus intenciones eran despertar a Bella y llevársela cuanto antes, para que no estuviera cerca de nosotros.

El primero en salir fue Carlisle los seguimos Emmett, Jasper y Yo

-Que lo trae por estos lugares señor Black_ dijo educadamente Carlisle

Por su parte el lobo emitió un aullido largo, los demás voltearon a verme

-Quiere que salga Bella

Jacob me vio a la cara y comenzó a emitir rugidos y aullidos

-"Se que tu me puedes entender, despierta a Bella o entrare a la fuerza"

- Ella esta dormida, no me pidas q la despierte, tiene que descansar

- "No me vengas con esas tonterías, tu mismo dijiste q ella se encontraba en buen estado, solo estaba cansada, ya durmió suficiente, yo la cuidare

- No_ dije tajante

- ENTRARE ENTONCES_ aúllo muy alto, Emmett y Jasper en seguida su pusieron en pose defensiva, sabia q esto no le iba a gustar mucho a Bella, pero el cachorro se lo estaba buscando.

-Trata de calmarlo_ dije a Jasper, el asintió

- "Pero que es esto"_ se sentía desubicado, volteaba de un lado a otro_ "Por que estoy calmándome"_ estaba confundido, sus aullidos comenzaron a sonar cada vez menos fuertes, oí como se abría una de las ventanas, el propósito de Jacob había sido cumplido.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Estaba muy a gusto recostada, casi no sentía el dolor de mi cuello, la cama era suave y calida, el aroma de las sabanas y cojines embriagaban mi alma, era una esencia dulzona, algo delicioso, aspire de nuevo esa fragancia me perdí de nuevo.

Estaba teniendo el mas bello de los sueños, tenia q ver con un hermoso prado, muchas flores, colores y estaba junto al ser mas hermoso q puede existir en este planeta, un sonido que no venia mucho con lo que estaba soñando rompió la magia.

Un estruendoso aullido se escucho, todo comenzó a obscurecerse y una bestia grande, peluda y con unos afilados dientes apareció, en seguida abrí los ojos, me desconcertó encontrarme en aquel lugar, recordaba que estaba en la casa de los Cullen, junto con Esme y Edward, después de eso tal vez me quede dormida.

Me levante de la enorme cama y vi a mi alrededor, no distinguía mucho, solo alcanzaba a ver lo que iluminaba la luna. Era una habitación grande con paneles repletos de discos y libros, aquel lugar se me a figuro a la habitación de Edward en Forks, tal vez esta fuera su recamara, me sorprendió ver una cama, ¿Qué demonios hacia una cama en ese lugar sin nadie aquí duerme?,, me saco de mi cavilación otro ensordecedor aullido, me acerque a la ventana y vi a Jacob en su forma lobuna, ¿Qué estaba haciendo el aquí?, sin pensarlo dos veces abrí el ventanal para poder ver mejor de que se trataba todo este lío.

-Jacob_ pregunte medio aturdida, por su parte oí un fuerte aullido, me tape las orejas pues aquel sonido era demasiado fuerte.

Baje la vista y vi a todos los Cullen en la entrada, aquello no me gustaba nada, Edward no me quitaba la vista de encima.

- Vuelve a dormir_ ordeno, aquello me molesto, ¿que le pasaba?, cerre la ventana y Salí de la habitación.

Baje las escaleras para dirigirme a la entrada, estaba ya por los últimos escalones cuando Alice se apareció de la nada.

-Pero tu que estas pensando

- Nada

- Eso ya lo se Bella_ dijo enojada

- Jacob esta aquí, no quiero que se peleen

- Nadie se va a pelear_ su cara era de enojo, no estaba diciendo la verdad, ella no podía ver nada si Jacob se encontraba cerca.

- Tu no lo sabes, será mejor que hable con el.

- Vete a dormir_ era claro q no le gustaba nada mi actitud

- Se que Jacob puede oírme_ le rete, estaba siendo tramposa con ella, pero en verdad no quería que les pasara algo

- Eres demasiado terca

- Si lo se_ ella me acompaño hasta la entrada, la cara de los demás no era muy diferente a la de Alice. Camine hasta donde se encontraba Jacob, hubiera llegado hasta el si Edward no me hubiera detenido

- No me va a pasar nada_ le dije a la cara, él negó con la cabeza. Jacob lanzo un aullido y movió la cabeza, Edward iba a interpretar lo que decía, pero me le adelante, conocía bastante bien a Jacob y aunque no entendiera nada de lo que dijera en su forma lobuna, mas o menos lo sabia interpretar.

- Como piensas que nos vayamos, estas en tu forma lobuna, y no pienso volverme a subir a tu lomo_ Recordé la vez q por curiosa me subí arriba de Jacob para ver que se sentía, era como montar un caballo, pero estar arriba de el era muy poco agradable.

Edward me veía incrédulo.

-Que_ dije confundida

- Entiendes lo que el dice_ su voz se oía confundida

- Pues así como saber no, pero más o menos le entiendo

Jacob volvió a aullar

-Puedes callarte_ dije enojada_ me duele la cabeza

El bufo y se acerco a mi, Edward se puso enfrente de mi para que no se acercara mas

-Edward, conozco demasiado bien a Jacob, no me va hacer daño, ya esta un poco relajado._ vi como dudaba, lo tome de la mano_ voy a estar bien

Camine al lado de Edward y me acerque a Jacob, Edward tenia las manos extendidas, parecía q quería tomarme y llevarme lejos de mi amigo

- Ya vez lo que provocas_ reprendí a mi amigo

El parpadeo un par de veces y ronroneo

- No te voy perdono, aunque me pongas esos ojitos

El siguió ronroneando y bajo la cabeza para estar a mi altura, con la nariz golpe ligeramente mi mano, acaricie su cabeza con la mano y le dije

- Todavía no nos podemos ir

Puso los ojos en blanco y gruño

- No me importa que te enojes, esperemos a mañana, además le debes la consulta a Carlisle_ dije para hacerlo enojar, volvió a subir la cara y vio a Carlisle, después se volteo y se recostó en el césped sin verme a la cara. Lo último no lo entendí y voltee a ver a Edward.

- Que_ me dijo resentido

- Eso no lo entendí_ abrió los ojos mi me dijo

- Vaya, yo que pensaba que sabias el idioma de los licántropos a la perfección_ parecía molesto.

- Edward

- Dice q falta poco para que amanezca que en cuanto eso ocurra te llevara a tu casa

- Ah_ voltee a ver a Jacob y le dije

- No pienso irme en tu lomo, ya te lo dije

Volteo a verme refunfuño y se volteo

- No estoy segura de lo que quiso decir_ dije para mí

- Dijo que se irán caminado

- ¿Que?_ estaba loco o q le pasaba, no pensaba caminar hasta el departamento.

Edward río,- yo le dije q en cuanto despertaras te llevaría a tu casa.

- Ya estoy despierta_ le dije

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y dijo

- Deberías dormir más, tienes q descansar, espera a que amanezca

- Edward tiene razón_ intervino Carlisle_ deberías dormir un poco mas.

Lo pensé por un momento, ya casi no tenia sueño y no creía q fuera capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño,

-Esta bien_ dije al fin_ Te vas a quedar ahí_ pregunte a Jacob, el asintió con la cabeza, parecía q tenia sueño

- Duérmete un rato_ le dije

Volvió a refunfuñar y se acomodo

- Por lo menos inténtalo

Él ya no dijo nada, me voltee hacia los demás que me veían extraño, parecían confundidos, enojados y sorprendidos.

Todos entraron a la casa, Edward me acompaño hasta adentro, voltee a ver a mi amigo que estaba a orillas de aquella laguna, su mirada era de preocupación.

-No te preocupes voy a estar bien_ sonreí para darle confianza, volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y se giro de nuevo hacia la laguna, era claro q no me cría

Ya adentro todos desaparecieron y me quede con Edward, no quería volver a su habitación así que me senté en el sillón, el me acompaño y se quedo a mi lado. Comenzó a tarareas mi canción de cuna, los parpados comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco, recargue mi cabeza en su brazo y cerré los ojos.

Mientras me perdía en la inconciencia pensaba_ ¿Acaso podía pasar otra cosa? La verdad lo dudaba, con todo lo que esta semana me había hecho pasar lo que siguiera no me sorprendería en nada.

**FIN Capitulo 16 "¿Acaso puede pasar otra cosa?**


	25. Un poco de paz, ¿es pedir demasiado?

**Capitulo 17 "Un poco de paz, ¿es pedir demasiado?**

Senti como un rayo de sol entraba de lleno, pegándome directamente en el rostro, cubrí mi cara con los brazos y me di la vuelta, sentí un terrible dolor en el cuello_ "cierto me había lastimado y por ello traía un collarín"_ aun estaba algo somnolienta así que parpadee un par de veces para poder enfocar bien, estire los brazos y los pies, pude sentir el peso de las sabanas sobre mi cuerpo, asustada por no entender donde me encontraba me incorpore rápido.

Me encontraba en la misma habitación de anoche, estaba en la que suponía era la habitación de Edward, me gire en todas direcciones y no vi a nadie, confundida, desconcertada y con algo de dolor de cabeza me levante de la cama, lo primero que hice fue asomarme por la ventana para ver si aun se encontraba Jacob en el lago. Por mas que lo buscara no lo encontraba, abrí la ventana para poder hablarle; sentí los rayos de sol sobre mi, también una pequeña brisa que soplo en ese momento. Aspire aquel aroma, olía a pino, después se mezclo otra esencia, al identificarla me voltee y vi a mi acompañante

-Buenos días Bella

- Alice… hola_ ella no me quitaba la vista de encima

- Te traje el desayuno_ al decirlo volteo atrás, yo la imite y pude ver una mesita repleta de comida

- Alice…_ estaba todavía confundida_ es mucho

- No lo creo, Carlisle dijo que era la ración correcta, así que no digas mas y ve a desayunar_ me jalo del brazo hasta la cama para q me sentara y pudiera comer, pasamos por un espejo completo, en ese momento me di cuenta que traía puesto un camisón.

- Pero por que…_ dije horrorizada al verme al espejo

- No te podía dejar con la ropa q traías, creí q seria incomodo dormir con esa ropa, así q te cambie_ dijo para tranquilizarme, me sentó en la cama

- Come_ ordeno

Enfrente de mi tenia un gran tazón de fruta con yogurt y granola, un vaso grande de jugo de naranja, pan tostado con mantequilla y mermelada, un par de sándwiches y roles de canela.

Al ver tanta comida no se me abría el apetito, decidí empezar por el tazón de fruta, mientras comía, me preguntaba donde se encontraría Edward y Jacob, sabia que si le preguntaba a Alice por Jacob se enojaría. La luz que entraba por la ventana era mucha, paresia medio día, aunque no lo creía.

-Alice_ dije después de pasarme un pedazo de melón_ ¿que hora es?

- Apenas van a dar las 10 de la mañana

- Ah_ volví a comer, bueno al menos no era tan tarde, cuando termine la fruta, comencé a mordisquear uno de los roles de canela, he de decir que estaban deliciosos, me preguntaba si Jacob ya habría desayunado, con lo orgulloso que era tal vez se estuviera conteniendo.

- Como te sientes_ la pregunta de Alice me distrajo

- Mejor gracias, ya casi no me duele_ vi como quietaba con mucho cuidado el collarín y me untaba una pomada.

- Carlisle dijo que tenia que ponértela en cuanto despertaras, cuando termines el desayuno te tienes que tomar las pastillas

- Gracias Alice_ le sonreí con afecto, ella me devolvió la sonrisa, parecía que la amistad entre nosotras aun seguía, volvió a poner el collarín en mi cuello y me rodeo con sus brazos

- Verdad que me quieres

- Claro que te quiero Alice, por que no habría de quererte.

- Verdad que me quieres mas que a ese humano que tienes por amigo.

- Si_ la verdad es que los quería de igual manera pero no quería herir sus sentimientos, ella me sonrío y me abrazo más fuerte

- Y verdad que me quieres más_ dijo con mas fuerza_ que a ese perro mutante que tienes por amigo_ no me gusto como le decía a Jacob

- Alice…_ también ella sentía celos de mis amigos,

- Contéstame Bella_ dijo seria y viéndome directamente a los ojos

- Es que es imposible que me pongas a comparar ese tipo de afecto Alice a los dos los quiero mucho.

- Pero a quien de los dos quieres mas_ siguió presionando

- No puedo responderte a esa pregunta, tú eres como una hermana para mi Alice, el tiempo que compartimos en Forks fue muy bonito y en verdad te aprecio por toda la ayuda que me brindaste

- Entonces a mi me quieres mas_ dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios

- No es si quiero mas a uno o mas a otro, no me gusta comparar ese tipo de sentimientos por que son muy diferentes, ya te dije por que te quiero a ti, pero Jacob también es muy importante para mi, es como mi hermano mayor, él me brindo su amistad y su apoyo cuando yo mas lo necesitaba, si el no hubiera estado ahí para mi, no se como estaría en este memento_ me di cuenta que en ese momento hablaba en susurros.

- Tan malo fue cuando nos fuimos_ dijo Alice igual de bajo

- Ni te lo imaginas_ no me gustaba recordarlo, ese dolor, aquel agujero en mi interior, mi estado de Zombi, las veces que oía la voz de Edward, eran tantas las cosas que pase y que quise enterrar en lo mas profundo de mi ser.

Alice tomo mi mano, lo que provoco que subiera la mirada.

-Perdóname, no era mi intención hacerte pasar por tan malos momentos

- No es tu culpa Alice

- Es que Ed…

- Alice_ la interrumpí_ no quiero echarle la culpa a nadie, las cosas pasan por algún motivo

- Pero ahora quieres más a un licántropo que a mi._ Me reí ante sus celos, la abrace fuerte_ claro que no, Alice tu siempre serás Alice, Jake no puede competir son eso_ la abrace aun mas fuerte y le sonreí para que se le pasara, ella me devolvió el abrazo

- Sabes que eres la mejor

- Lo se_ y comencé a reírme, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que extrañaba mucho la compañía de Alice.

-Bueno_ dijo cuando paramos de reír_ será mejor q termines tu desayuno para q te arregle._ cuando dijo "para q te arregle" se me revolvió el estomago y la vi asustada, era verdad Alice me trataba como su Barbie en tercera dimensión y de proporciones reales.

-Alice_ sabia que mi voz sonaba asustada_ no estarás pensando…_ no me dejo terminar

- Si lo estoy pensando, mejoraste un poco en tu forma de arreglarte pero solo un poco, necesitas un asesor de modas para que te viste y te arregle el cabello, mira que ya lo traes bastante largo y no te peinas adecuadamente.

- ALICE por favor no._ le rogué. No sabia si gritar o llorar, no podía gritar por que en seguida llegaría Jake y haría algo, tampoco podía pedirle ayuda a Edward, él ya no era mi novio y pues ya no me podía defender de las locuras de su hermana.

- Nada de peros, apúrate a desayunar para q te tomes la medicina y te bañes para q pueda arreglarte_ Mientras Alice decía eso pensaba en una forma de escabullirme y alejarme de ella antes de que comenzara a transfórmame, daba gracias a que Jake estuviera por estos lugares así ella no tenia oportunidad de ver la forma en que pensaba huir

- Ni se te ocurra_ la vi asustada, ¿Jacob me habría dejado sola?

- De que hablas

- No dejare q te escapes. Tal vez este ciega gracias al lobito que esta allá afuera, pero recuerda q te conozco y se lo que tramas cada ves que pones esa cara._ Gemí ante aquello, estaba perdida, oí un aullido afuera, me levante rápido y abrí la ventana, ahí estaba Jacob esperándome en su forma lobuna, bueno al menos tenia ese consuelo.

-No tardo lo prometo_ dije para que se tranquilizara, volvió aullar, comenzó a dar de vueltas sobre el mismo lugar, me di cuenta que no quitaba la vista en la entrada, saque mas la cabeza para ver si podía ver quien estaba ahí, me percate que en la entrada estaban Jasper, Emmett y Edward, como si hubieran estado sincronizados los 3 subieron la mirada y me vieron

-Buenos días Bella_ dijo con una sonrisa Emmett, jamás había visto a varios miembros de la familia Cullen a la luz de sol, debo decir que era algo impresionante, los tres brillaban de una manera majestuosa, esta luz era mucho mas fuerte que la de Forks en sus días mas luminosos, jamás imagine que ante tanta luz sus cuerpos pudieran brillar mas.

- Buenos días_ dije en un susurro, estaba impresionada ante aquel espectáculo

- Te deslumbramos verdad_ Emmett seguía de estupendo humor_ Oye Bella verdad que no te enojas si juego un rato con tu amigo licántropo_ Jacob emitió un gruñido y un aullido mas fuerte se escucho

- Que

- Mira el también quiere jugar conmigo, prometo no matarlo

- De ninguna manera Emmett_ Jacob siguió aullando cada vez mas fuerte, vi como ensanchaba una sonrisa, dejando ver sus filosos dientes, seguramente estaría pensando que el muerto seria otro

- Eso también va para ti Jacob, te prohíbo que hagas una estupidez, estoy casi segura que Sam te ordeno que no "jugaras" _ remarque la palabra para que entendiera_ con ellos_ Jacob entrecerró los ojos y me gruño.

- Sabes que le puedo llamar y decirle lo que estas haciendo._ Volvió a gruñir pero esta vez era de frustración, se dio la vuelta sumergió la cabeza en la laguna la saco y sacudió su cuerpo hacia la entrada de la casa, no podía creer que las gotas de agua me llegaran hasta mi, oí como se quejaban los tres de abajo al igual que yo, retrocedí y oí la voz de Edward

- No vuelvas hacer eso cachorrito_ oí la amenaza en su voz

- Jacob no lo vuelvas hacer_ dije volviéndome acercar a la ventana_ Pórtate como el chico bueno que se que eres entendido, no tardo_ me voltee hacia Alice q me veía fijamente.

- ¿Que?

- Nada apúrate_ me acerque a la mesita, tome el jugo y me trague la pastilla, al terminar me llevo hasta el cuarto de baño.

Me seguía preguntando por que tenían tantas cosas humanas si ellos no necesitaban ningún artículo de estos. El baño era enorme, tenia un gran espejo donde estaba el lavamanos, ahí había demasiados artículos, cremas corporales, crepas para el rostro, perfumes y demás cosas, contaban con una regadera y una inmensa tina, Alice me hizo entrar a la tina, esta ya estaba llena de agua, vi como echaba un frasquito de sales, el olor era delicioso, después de preparar mi baño salió

-Te espero afuera_ dijo al salir.

Me quite el collarín, antes de meterme a la tina, me di un ragaderazo rápido, después de aquello entre a la tina, el agua estaba deliciosamente caliente, masaje mi cuello para que el músculo se relajara un poco, el olor del agua era a rosas. Después de un rato me levante y salí con mucho cuidado para no resbalarme y caer, me envolví en una toalla y comencé a secar mi cabello, me dirigí hacia la puerta pero antes de que pudiera abrir apareció Alice.

- Bien, es hora de arreglarte

- Alice por favor no exageres.

- Yo nunca exagero_ al decir aquello me arrastro de nuevo a la habitación de Edward.

Encima de la cama, estaban varios conjuntos de ropa, pude ver entre el mar de ropa, vestidos, faldas, blusas, blusones, tops y pescadores.

-Empecemos por este_ me enseño un vestido halter color blanco, era ceñido a la cintura y con volado de la cadera para abajo, era realmente precioso, pero no creía que fuera el indicado para salir, parecía mas vestido de fiesta que otra cosa.

- Podría ser algo menos vistoso, no se podría ser este_ tome un pescador color caqui con un top de color azul._ vi como ella hizo una mueca con la cara.

- Esta bien_ di un suspiro de alivio. Se me veía bastante bien el conjunto, el único pero que le ponía era que el pesador era a la cadera y se me veía parte del vientre, el collarín tampoco ayudaba mucho, pero no importaba.

- Siguiente conjunto_ dijo Alice

- Me quedo con este, esta bastante bien, así no me asare con el collarín_ dije rápido para que no me usara de su muñeca, ella me torció la boca y suspiro

- Como quieras, ahora sigue tu cabello_ puse los ojos en blanco y deje q me volviera a arrastrar al cuarto de baño, ahí me seco el cabello y me peino, definió las capas y el degrafilado con la secadora y un cepillo redondo, después me sujeto el cabello en una cola alta de caballo, dejándome libre el degrafilado de enfrente.

-Wow_ dije al verme al espejo_ se ve muy bien

- Lo se

-Gracias Alice, ya es hora de irme_ vi como bajaba la cara y suspiraba triste

- Supongo

- Nos vamos a ver al rato_ le prometí

Bajamos las dos, me dio mi bolso y una pequeña maletita donde estaba mi ropa, abajo estaba Esme con Carlisle

-Muchas gracias_ le dije a ambos

- No tienes que agradecer nada_ dijo Esme y me abrazo_ promete que vendrás a visitarnos

- Claro_ le respondí con una sonrisa, afuera escuche un aullido, los cuatro nos volteamos hacia la puerta_ discúlpenlo es que es un poco sobre protector_ otro aullido volvió a oírse, me reí ante la insistencia de Jake.

- No olvides tomarte la medicina

- No Carlisle, y otra vez muchas gracias

- Te acompañamos a la entrada

Me siguieron todos hasta la entrada donde se encontraban los demás chicos.

Alice me dio unos lentes de sol antes de salir

-Y esto para que_ dije confundida

- Tu póntelos_ obedecí y salí.

Los tres hermanos brillaban demasiado, ahora entendía por que los lentes, al unírseles Alice, Carlisle y Esme, el brillo fue mayor, en verdad se veían alucinantes todos, me preguntaba donde se encontraría Rosalie tal vez aun seguía odiandome

-Muchas gracias_ les dije a todos_ Y disculpen las molestias_ me volví hacia Jacob antes de que diera dos pasos Edward me sujeto del brazo

- Como piensas irte_ esa era una excelente pregunta.

- Pues…

- Te llevo hasta tu departamento_ ofreció el, Jacob rugió y se acerco a la entrada

-Pero tu no puedes salir, hay demasiado sol a esta hora_ le dije para que desistiera

- Entonces piensas irte montada en ese perro_ lo ultimo lo soltó con odio

- NO

-Entonces vas a caminar 20 Kilómetros hasta el departamento

- No eso tampoco.

- Bella_ parecía exasperado_ deja que te lleve, el perro nos puede seguir si no quiere venirse en el coche.

- Edward_ en verdad no tenía muchas opciones, después de aquello oí como le rechinaban los dientes y veía hacia el frente con odio, no comprendí que sucedía hasta que oi a Jake emitir un gruñido y desaparecer de la vista_ Pero que sucede._ dije confundida

Edward me jalo hasta la entrada de la casa y todos los miembros entraron, yo no comprendía que sucedía ahí, vi a Edward en busca de alguna respuesta

- Se acercan tus amigos

- Mis amigos_ seguía sin comprender

- Si Joshua, Amber y Robert

- ¿Robert? y el por que_ no obtuve respuesta y me jalo hasta la sala, Jasper y Alice desaparecieron, Esme se dirigió supongo que a la cocina y Carlisle camino hasta la habitación donde me atendió, el único que se quedo con nosotros fue Emmett

- Por que vienen_ le pregunte a Edward

- Ayer vinieron pero te encontrabas dormida así que decidieron venir a verte hoy

- Oh, ya veo.

Oí unos neumáticos sobre la carretera, después se escucho como tocaban el timbre, me preguntaba como le iban a hacer, el sol estaba a todo su esplendor y ninguno de ellos podía abrir.

- Si quieres yo abro_ le ofrecí a Edward, el lo pensó por un momento

- Esta bien,

Camine hasta la entrada y abrí la puerta, ahí estaban Josh, Amber y Robert

- Hola chicos_ les dije con una gran sonrisa

- Bella hola_ dijo Josh_ ya te sientes mejor

- Si mucho mejor, pero adelante_ les ofrecí

Vi como dudaban en entrar, di un vistazo hacia atrás y vi a Emmett y Edward detrás de mi, estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que la luz no les llegara.

- Bueno si quieren_ dude, me sentia como tonta ahí.

- Bella_ oi la voz de Jacob, los tres de enfrente se giraron para verle, venia solo con un pantalón de mezclilla negro.

Vi la cara de asombro de mis amigos

- ¿Quien es el?_ la voz de Amber era de asombro, tenia los ojos bien abierto y no le quitaba la vista a Jacob

- Ah, el es Jacob, mi amigo de Forks

Vi el dilema en la cara de Jacob, muy a su pesar se acerco hasta la entrada de la casa y saludo

-Buenos días_ intentaba ser amable, aunque se veía que no le agradaba estar tan cerca de la casa de los Cullen

-Buenos días_ dijo Amber_ mi nombre es Amber Luttoni_ le ofreció la mano para estrechar su mano

- Mucho gusto Jacob Black_ vi como veía a los acompañantes de Amber_ Joshua, Robert_ bajo la cabeza en son de saludo

- Hola_ dijeron al unísono los dos.

Ninguno se movía, era realmente incomodo tener a dos vampiros detrás de mi, a tres humanos enfrente y a un licántropo detrás de estos. Oi por detrás como se acercaba Alice y decía

-Ya no tarda en llegar el taxi_ me gire para verla, Alice hizo una seña con la ceja para q no la echara de cabeza

- Gracias Alice_ dije con una sonrisa, me volví hacia mis amigos.

- Ayer venimos_ dijo Robert

- Si lo se, Edward me dijo hoy en la mañana, Gracias por preocuparse por mi y pido disculpas por haberlos echo venir hasta acá

- Tu sabes que no es ninguna molestia yo lo sabes_ al decir aquello Robert rozo mi mejilla con su mano, me di cuenta que no me veía a mi, sino al que tenia detrás, oí un pequeño gruñido procedente de Edward

- Bueno_ dije nerviosa_ creo que ya es hora de irnos Jacob_ me gire para despedirme de Edward, Alice y Emmett

- Otra vez gracias, nos vemos al rato en la universidad

- Adiós Bella_ dijo Alice_ Cuídate por favor_ se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de alejase me susurro al oído_ háblame cuando ya estés en tu casa, con tu amiguito presente me es imposible ver si llegas bien.

El siguiente fue Emmett

-Bueno chica, nos vemos al rato

- Claro Emmett_ me gire para despedirme de Edward

- Bella_ su rostro era desgarrador_ Cuídate_ se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, aquello fue algo realmente inesperado, mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, me aleje de el y me le quede viendo a los ojos, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo y no podía identificar q era.

- Adiós Edward_ dije toda atontada, me di la vuelta y salí al sol, Amber, Robert y Joshua se despidieron de los Cullen y me siguieron.

Jacob se encontraba sobre la calle esperando a que llegara el coche, ese chico no tenia nada de vergüenza, paresia muy cómodo exhibiendo su musculoso cuerpo, Amber no podía dejar de verlo, vi como se incomodaban tanto Joshua como Robert

- Tu amigo esta con muy poca ropa no crees Bella_ dijo recriminando Joshua

- Tu crees_ vi por un momento a Jacob_ ya estoy acostumbrada a verlo así, pero supongo que si, trae muy poca ropa_ vi como abría los ojos de par en par, al ver su cara me reí

- No seas un mal pensado, le gusta presumir su cuerpo_ dije entre risas

- Pues deberías enseñarle las normas básicas de vestido, aquí en la ciudad no puede estar como en su tribu_ voltee a ver a Robert no me gustaba para nada la forma en que se refería a Jacob, paresia como si estuviera hablando de un salvaje.

- Claro_ oí decir a Jacob_ ya recordé que estamos con chicos ricos, la apariencia es lo mas importante, mostrar lo falsos que son, para que no vean su verdadero rostro.

- Que estas insinuando mocoso

- No estoy insinuando nada_ dijo Jacob acercándose demasiado a Robert, el reto era evidente, Amber tomo del brazo a Robert

- Cálmate hermano, tú lo insultaste primero

- Que dices Amber, no voy a permitir que un crío diga eso de mi_ Jacob se cruzo de brazos y lo barrio con la mirada

- Basta Jacob_ le dije tomándolo del brazo, para mi alivio llego el taxi_ hora de irnos_ le dije jalando su brazo

- Esto no se quedara así_ amenazo Robert

- Lo podemos arreglar ahorita_ al decir aquello Jacob se safo de mi brazo y se le puso enfrente

- Eh dicho que Basta Jacob Black_ el se volteo hacia mi y me sonrío

- Prometo no hacerle daño

- Jacob_ dije enojada, por el otro lado, oía como Amber también trataba de razonar con su hermano, Joshua no decía nada, me preguntaba q tanto se traía, desde ayer no habíamos cruzado muchas palabras y paresia que así iba a permanecer.

- Esta bien, esta bien, me frustras la diversión, hace rato y ahorita también _ sabia a que se refería, me enfureció su comentario y le pegue con la maletita.

- Cállate_ este se subió al taxi, yo me acerque a Robert, Josh y Amber_ Nos vemos al rato.

- Si, hasta el rato_ dijo Amber, Josh volteo la mirada y no me vio, ahora no me quedaba ninguna duda, algo tenia.

El trayecto de la casa de los Cullen a mi casa fue larga, Jacob jugaba con los mechones sueltos de mi cabello, el taxista fijaba su mirada de vez en cuando al retrovisor, me preguntaba que tanto veía a Jacob, tal vez su torso desnudo en verdad llamaba la atención, a mi se me hacia tan común que ya ni siquiera prestaba atención a su cuerpo.

Llegamos a mi departamento como a eso de la 1 de la tarde, los Cullen ya habían pagado el servicio de traslado así que me ahorre una buena cantidad de dinero, Al salir me di cuenta que mi coche no estaba donde se suponía que debería estar, hasta ese momento caía en cuenta que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que había echo Jacob con mi auto.

- Y el carro_ dije cuando nos acercábamos al edificio

- Todo esta bien Bella, no te apures, tu coche esta en buenas manos

- A que te refieres con que esta en buenas manos_ no se por que no me convencía del todo su tonito de voz

- Te lo explico cuando lleguemos al departamento, no me gusta ser el centro de atención de todos tus vecinos_ en ese momento vi a las chismosas de mis vecinas que se comían con la mirada a Jacob

- Bien que te gusta_ dije entre risas_ nada te hace mas feliz que presumir tu perfecto cuerpo.

- Que graciosa_ dijo enojado_ oye a todo esto como te sientes, me refiero a tu cuello._ dijo tocando el collarín

- Mucho mejor, la pomada que me dio Carlisle y la medicina es realmente milagrosa, ya casi no me duele, aunque es un fastidio el collarín_ hice una mueca de disgusto al pensar que tendría esa cosa por lo menos una semana.

-Tendrás que aguantarte, no me caen bien esos vampiros pero debo decir que el líder es bueno en su trabajo.

- Si lo se_ estaba apunto de abrir la puerta del departamento cuando la chismosa oficial del edificio hizo su aparición

- Buenos TARDES_ recalco la palabra_ Isabella.

- Buenas, Señora Hudson

- Vaya_ dijo viendo de arriba a bajo a Jacob_ a este chico no lo había visto por aquí, ¿Es tu novio?

- No, es un amigo de Forks

- Oh_ ella seguía estudiando con la mirada a Jake

- Jacob ella es la señora Hudson_ una divorciada que no tiene nada mejor que hacer mas que meterse en la vida de los demás. Pensé a mis adentros.

- Mucho gusto_ dijo educadamente Jake

- El gusto es mío_ dijo la vieja libidinosa_ Y tu mama sabe que tu amiguito esta de visita.

- Claro, de hecho fue idea suya que Jacob se quedara en mi casa mientras estuviera aquí

- Oh ya veo_ su cara fue de desagrado, cualquiera cosa que estuviera planeado ya se le había echado a bajo.

- Bueno_ dije cortándola_ nos vemos luego, me saluda a sus hijas_ jale a Jake y lo metí al departamento.

-Se nota a leguas que esa señora es de tu agrado_ dijo entre risas.

- Claro Jake, es mi mejor vecina_ dije viendo hacia el techo

- JAJA

- Oye tú, ve y ponte una playera.

- No me digas que te pongo nerviosa_ se acerco a mi, acechándome.

- No te emociones Jake, mira que puedo conseguir el teléfono de Leah_ al mencionar su nombre se detuvo.

- Eres mala, lo sabes

- Claro, no se por que apenas todo mundo se esta dando cuenta de mi lado perverso

- Claro tu lado perverso es realmente macabro_ dijo despeinándome

- Jake déjame que me vas a despeinar_ me queje, fijo su vista en mi

- Bonita ropa, no traías eso ayer

- Ah, esta ropa me la dio Alice

- Con razón apestas, no te ofendas pero es la verdad

- Si me pongo perfume tu crees que desaparezca el olor

- No lo creo, te vas a quedar vestida así

- Claro por que preguntas_ no pensaba que me viera mal con este conjunto

- Es que te vez bien, no me malinterpretes tu sabes que amo a Leah, pero nunca te había visto mostrar tanta piel_ ante aquel comentario me sonroje toda, la verdad es que el top mostraba mis hombros y mi espalda, además que el pantalón a la cadera hacia que se me viera el ombligo y el vientre bajo

- Se puede solucionar con una chamarra_ camine hasta mi recamara y rebusque una chaqueta q combinaba bien con el pantalón_ así me veo mejor_ dije saliendo a la sala

- JAJAJA, Eres realmente ridícula lo sabes verdad_ El ya se había puesto una playera blanca, pegada, remarcaba muy bien sus músculos.

- Ahora dime que paso con mi coche

- Tráete tus cosas para la escuela, no creo que regresemos hasta en la noche.

- En serio

- Tu confía en tu Jake, dime cuando te he quedado mal_ me cruce de brazos y comencé a pensar en todas las locuras q me hacia hacer

- No estaba siendo literal, apúrate

- VOY, VOY_ Metí todo el material para la clase, recordé que Jacob no había comido nada, fui a la cocina y le prepare un gran emparedado, cuando acabe, salí y se lo entregue

- Gracias linda, me has leído la mente

- No lo creo_ estábamos apunto de salir cuando sonó el celular

- Diga

- Te dije que me llamaras

- Oh, lo siento Alice, se me olvido, llegue bien, nos vemos al rato en la universidad

- Cuídate por favor

- Claro, hasta el rato

- Bye_ y corto la comunicación.

-Estaban checando que llegaras bien

- SI

- No entiendo todas sus preocupaciones, que mas les da si estas bien o mal, se fueron hace tonto que no entiendo su comportamiento.

- La misma pregunta me hago_ dije recordando todas sus atenciones y el comportamiento de Edward.

Caminamos un par de cuadras hacia los suburbios de la ciudad, no conocía muy bien esta parte por que no eran mis rumbos, me sorprendió ver como Jacob me conducía por las calles como si toda su vida hubiera vivido aquí.

Llegamos a un establecimiento bastante grande, vi mi chevy adentro del establecimiento estaban dos hombres trabajando en el.

- Solomon_ oí decir a Jake, un hombre con los rasgos claramente marcados se giro y vio a nuestra dirección.

- Jacob, estoy revisando el coche, pero adelante_ aquel hombre se acerco a nosotros y nos invito a pasar.

- Ella es tu amiga

- Si, es Isabella Swan, la hija del comisario de Forks

- Oh si lo recuerdo, creo q se llamaba Charlie, encantado en conocerla señorita Swan_ se acerco y me tendió la mano

- Mucho gusto_ dije tímidamente_ como ve mi auto_ dije posando la vista en mi pobre carro

- Es un milagro que solo haya sufrido una contusión en el cuello señorita, el coche esta bastante mal

- Me lo imaginaba_ aquello afirmo mis sospechas, me quedaría sin coche por bastante tiempo y además me quedaría en la banca rota por lo que me iba a salir la compostura_ Y cuanto seria aproximadamente

- Pues no lo se, hay q arreglar varias cosas, pero no te apures no me tienes q dar dinero.

- Pero_ no entendía

- Conozco a Jacob desde q era un crío, me dijo lo que paso y el me va a pagar

- Jacob tu no puedes_ comencé a regañarle pero este me callo

- Tú no te apures entendido Bella_ vi como se acercaba el chico con el que estaba en señor en un principio.

- Mira q destrozarle el carro a esta señorita no es de caballeros_ el chico tenia la misma piel rojiza q Jacob, solo que este era menos corpulento.

- Calla Heber, mira te presento ami amiga

- Mucho gusto señorita_ dijo Heber

- Hola

Después de esa pequeña presentación los 3 comenzaron a arreglar mi auto, Jacob se veía tan absorto como cuando pasaba las tardes en su garaje, el tiempo se nos paso volando, de vez en cuando preguntaba y participaba en la platica, por lo que escuchaba descubrí que fue gracias al señor Solomon, que Jake le gustara tanto arreglar autos

-Jake_ tuve q interrumpir su animada conversación_ son las 5:00, tengo que ir a la escuela.

-Que no empieza a las 6

-Si pero tengo q estar antes por si se le ofrece algo al profesor, ayer me fui a mitad del seminario y ya no supe como iba a ser la dinámica para hoy, además que nos tendremos que mover en taxi

- Estas loca, gastaras una fortuna_ oi decir a Heber

- No me queda otra opción

- Claro que tienes otra opción_ vi como se ensanchaba una sonrisa en sus labios y veía a Jacob, el cual le correspondía en son de complicidad.

- Que están tramado_ dije sospechando q algo se cosía entre ellos.

El señor Solomon levanto una de las cortinas de metal que estaban al fondo del lugar, ahí pude ver una flamante motocicleta negra

-Wow

- Es preciosa verdad Bella

- Si

- Jake me comento que te quedarías sin coche, si quieres la puedes usar, mi hijo ya tiene su propio auto y casi no la utiliza.

- En verdad_ estaba completamente sorprendida.

- Claro, cuando tu auto este listo nos la devuelves_ dijo Heber

- En serio_ aun no lo podía creer

- Bueno Bella hora de irnos_ Heber le entrego a Jake un casco y el señor Solomon me entrego uno a mi_ Hoy yo conduzco_ vi como se subia a la moto y me hacia espacio para q me subiera atrás d el.

- En verdad muchas, muchas gracias_ le dije a los dos_ prometo cuidarla muy bien

- No te preocupes_ dijo el señor Solomon

- Gracias_ volví a decir cuando me subí a la moto

- Lista_ dijo Jale

-Espera_ le indique, tener el casco y el collarín era algo incomodo y lo era mas tener puesta la chaqueta, así que me la quite y me la anude a la cintura.

- Ok estoy lista.

- Entonces adiós

Jacob y yo nos despedimos con la mano, prendió la motocicleta, piso fuerte el acelerador y salimos de aquel establecimiento a toda velocidad, Jake tomo el camino q habíamos tomado ayer, yo me sujetaba muy fuerte de su espalda, esa sensación de libertad me encantaba, el hecho que el aire pegara en mi cuerpo era genial. Jake hizo rugir la moto y acelero mas cuando llegamos a la universidad, como traía el casco no distinguía bien a los demás, pero era claro que muchos voltearon a ver cuando llegamos, le indique a Jacob en que parte del estacionamiento podíamos dejar la moto para no estar muy lejos del salón.

Estaciono la moto cerca del Volvo de Edward, espero a que bajara y después lo hizo el, me quite el casco y el hizo lo mismo, cuando fije la vista en los transeúntes pude ver a varios de mis compañeros boqui abierta.

-Isabella_ distinguí la voz de uno de los amigos de Josh

- Hola Zack, cuanto tiempo sin verte

- Wow te vez muy bien_ vi como me estudiaba con la mirada, aquello me incomodo, Jacob carraspeo la garganta para llamar su atención

- Oh_ ahora el fue el intimidado al ver a mi gran amigo_ El es tu novio_ su voz era cuidadosa

- No, es un amigo_ me dirigí a Jacob_ Te presento a Zack Brennan, un compañero de la carrera_ vi a Zack y le dije_ El es Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo en Forks

- Mucho gusto_ dijo Jake

- Hola_ su voz fue en susurro_ Bueno Isabella nos vemos luego, si vez a Josh me lo saludas

- Claro.

Vi como se alejaba y se juntaba con Abraham otro amigo de Josh y los dos cuchicheaban de algo, Jacob se río de algo q yo no escuche.

-Que están diciendo

- Vaya, eres una chismosita

- Jake_ dije enojada

- Dicen que no se creen que no sea tu novio, que ya cambiaste a Josh por algo mucho mejor

- Pero yo no salgo con Josh por que dicen eso

- Ah pues eso no lo se, pero están convencidos que ya dejaste a Josh_ y volvió a reír, le puse mala cala y lo jale

- Acompáñame a la sala de profesores

Caminamos los dos juntos por los corredores, los que nos habían visto llegar nos seguían de cerca, no podían dejar de ver a Jacob, yo no creía que Jacob llamara tanto la atención.

Jacob volvio a reir antes de que llegaramos al sala de profesores

-Ahora que es lo gracioso

- Tus vampiros creo q nos vieron llegar, colmillitos esta muy enojado, quiere matarme, ya me lo dijo, lastima que no pueda salir con este sol_ y volvio a reír

- Nos vieron llegar_ dije confundida

- Pues eso creo, Colmillitos sigue ofendiéndome, será mejor que le pongas un alto a tu "AMIGO"_ no se por que recalco la palabra_ o no respondo

- No entiendo lo que me estas pidiendo.

- Solo dile que se calle

- Ah_ me sentía como tonta hablándole a la nada_ Edward podrías dejar de insultar a Jake por favor_ voltee a verlo para confirmar q lo había echo bien.

- Dice q no te utilice, pero ya se callo

- Ah bueno.

Le pedí que me esperara en la entrada, mientras yo entraba a la sala de profesores para ver si Falletti me había dejado alguna indicación, para mi suerte no era mucho lo que tenia que hacer, tenia que preparar una exposición para la segunda hora del seminario, me entregaron el material y volví con Jacob

-Bueno Jake, tengo tarea, te enseñare donde es mi salón y si quieres después puedes dar una vuelta en el campus. El seminario termina a las 10, así que ve pensando que vas a hacer todo ese tiempo.

- Me vas a dejar afuera, yo pensé que te iba a ver en tu clase

- Quieres entrar al seminario_ eso no me gustaba nada, y mas por que ya me imaginaba sus motivos

- Claro, pídele permiso al maestro no creo que te diga que no

- Está bien.

Caminamos hasta el salón, ya adentro se encontraban los Cullen como suponía y para mi sorpresa estaban Amber y Josh sentados en sus respectivos lugares.

- Hola chicos_ me dirigí a Amber y Josh

- Hola_ dijeron los dos al unísono, me gire y vi a los Cullen

- HOLA

- Hola_ solo respondió Alice, me estaño esa reacción, tal vez ya no fuera de su agrado para los demás después de lo que les hice pasar la noche anterior.

-Bella podemos hablar un momentito_ dijo Amber

- Claro, tengo que preparar una exposición pero dime

- Afuera si no te molesta_ me sorprendió su comentario, vi por el rabillo a Josh que se veía enojado e indiferente

- Si, Jacob_ voltee a verlo.

- OK, ya entendí, al rato vuelvo_ vi como salio del salón y se reía a carcajadas, voltee a ver hacia los Cullen y vi como achicaba los ojos Edward

- Vámonos Amber_ ella se levanto y salimos al pasillo

Caminas hacia las jardineras y se sentó en una de las mesitas

- De que quieres que hablemos

- Mañana es cumpleaños de Josh_ dijo viendo a la mesa, cierto con todo los líos de esta semana se me había olvidado

- Si lo se

- Me gustaría hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, pero por el tiempo yo creo q no se va a poder_ vi como se entristecía

- No tienes q organizársela este fin de semana, seria muy precipitado, que tal el próximo

- No creo q pueda, va a irse con sus amigos de excursión.

- Entonces de ese al otro

- Pero ya no seria fiesta de cumpleaños

- Claro q si, así el no va a sospechar nada, recuerdo q antes de irme a Forks me menciono que quería una fiesta, si ve que no la hacemos este fin, ni el otro, para el que sigue no creo que tenga muchas esperanzas

Vi como lo meditaba por un momento.

-Podría ser, pero en donde_ las dos nos quedamos pensando

- En el depa no cabríamos_ dije

- En mi casa seria muy obvio.

- En su casa_

- ¿En su casa?_ pregunto Amber

- Si, podría ser en su casa, es muy grande ahí cabrían todos

- Y como le organizamos una fiesta sorpresa en su casa

- Pues no lo se, seria cuestión de pensarlo, no crees.

- Podría ser_ dijo meditabunda.

- Bueno Amber tengo q preparar mi exposición

- O si lo siento, ya no te quito más tú tiempo, Ah otra cosa

- Si dime_ vi como dudaba en decirme algo o no

- Mejor al rato

- Ok

Las dos volvimos a caminar hasta el edificio, antes de llegar vimos a Jacob rodeado por un montón de chicas de otras carreras, el las saludaba pero se veía muy indiferente.

-Parece que tu amigo es muy popular con las chicas_ veía como no le quitaba el ojo_ Esta mañana…_ no pudo continuar, se puso toda colorada al recordarlo, me reí ante su reacción

- Es un exhibicionista

- Wow esta muy bien_ pude notar la admiración en su tono de voz

- Tu crees, yo no lo creo ya estoy acostumbrada a verlo así

- En serio no fue tu novio_ parecía que le costaba trabajo creerlo

- No, claro que no, solo mi amigo, además el tiene novia

- Ah, pues que suerte tiene la chica_ se me hizo raro el coemtario, Jacob era todo un rompecorazones, y con mucha razón, ese torso musculoso y su piel broncínea, era la envidia de muchos.

- Recuerda que tú tienes a Josh

- Hay bueno, el hecho que tenga novio no significa que tenga que dejar de apreciar el menú.

Aquel comentario me recordó los tiempos que andaba con Edward, no tenia el mismo significado para nosotros, el decía que el echo que dejara de beber no significaba dejar de apreciar el buqué.

-Te sucede algo_ pregunto Amber, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que había dejado de caminar

- No nada, solo recordé algo_ volví andar hasta que nos acércanos a donde se encontraba Jake

- En verdad él es tu amigo_ dijo una de las chicas de mi clase

- Si

- wow, los vi llegar en esa motocicleta, los dos se veían muy bien juntos_ dijo mal intencionada Vanessa_ Con esa ropa y ese peinado ni te reconocí Isabella_ seguía ella_ mira que ayer te fuiste con ese bombacito de los Cullen, y hoy llegas con este muñeco_ vi como le coqueteaba descaradamente a Jake

- Lamento decepcionarte pero tengo novia_ dijo Jacob_ y le soy fiel

- Eso dicen todos_ volteo a vernos tanto a Amber como a mí

Las dos pusimos caras y ella río, a Jacob tampoco pareció gustarle el cometario.

-Jake te veo al rato, tengo que preparar mi exposición

- Claro linda al rato te veo_ dijo Jacob ignorando completamente a Vanessa

Amber y yo caminamos hasta el salón, Vanessa venia siguiéndonos

- Pero que groseras son ustedes dos_ dijo ella_ Claro ninguna de las dos se me compara

Amber se paro y la encaro

- Claro que no nos comparamos, nosotras somos mucho mejores que tu_ estaba claro que estaba muy enojada

- Ustedes mejores que yo, JA_ nos vio y luego nos barrió con la mirada

- Amber no vale la pena_ dije para que se calmara

- De una vez les digo niñitas. Joshua es mío y ninguna de las dos me lo va a quitar entendido.

- Déjalo en paz maldita bruja_ le grito Amber

- La niña rica se esta poniendo ruda ¿eh?

- Amber no vale la pena_ seguí insistiendo, lo que ella quería era precisamente eso y yo no iba a permitir que Amber hiciera una escenita.

- Tu parece que ya olvidaste a Joshua, bueno es de entenderse, teniendo a esos dos muñecos como a amigos es entendible.

- Jamás olvidare a Joshua el es mi amigo y jamás lo dejare_ le dije enojada.

- En serio

- No se como te atreves a venir y exigir que vuelva contigo, después de todas la bajazas que le hiciste, Joshua merece algo mejor que tu.

- En serio_ me reto ella_ y según tú a quien merece, a una niña como esta_ dijo señalando a Amber

- Pues fíjate que si, ella vale mucha más que tu_ tome a Amber de la mano y nos giramos para reanudar nuestro camino, sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo y me volteaba rápido

- Tu quien te crees_ vi como tenia la mano extendida, estaba a punto de darme una cachetada

- Ni se te ocurra_ oí decir por detrás a Jacob, ella se volteo y lo vio enojada_ dejalas en paz_ Jake estaba calmado, pero el tono de voz era cortante.

- Y si no quiero que_ le reto ella

- Déjalas_ Jacob camino hacia nosotras y nos guío hasta el salón, Vanessa se quedo parada, la vi por el rabillo del ojo y estaba que echaba humo

- El no te quiere Amber_ escupió ella con odio_ en dado caso de quien deberías preocuparte es de la chica que esta a tu lado, si Joshua quiere a alguien es a la que llamas tu amiga. Isabella, no voy a perder contra ti._ sentí como Amber se tensaba a mi lado y echo a correr, trate de detenerla pero Jacob me tomo del hombro.

- Jake_ dije viéndolo a los ojos.

- No arreglaras nada si la sigues, mejor habla con ese Josh para que la calme.

Asentí con la cabeza y me acompaño hasta la entrada del salón, no se que cara tendría pero Josh se paro en seguida cuando me vio entrar.

-Que tienes_ dijo preocupado

- Habla con Amber_ le dije

- ¿Con Amber?_ estaba confundido

- Es que nos encontraos con Vanessa y le dijo que…_ no pude terminar, me sentía mal, como Amber podía ser capaz de creer que Joshua estaba enamorado de mi.

- Que le dijo_ insistió el

- Busca a Amber y habla con ella por favor_ le pedí, la voz se me quebró al final. el dudo si dejarme o no y salio del salón.

-No es tu culpa_ dijo Edward que de pronto se encontró a mi lado, subí el rostro pora verle.

- Pero me siento mal_ comenzaron a llenarse mis ojos de lagrimas, el me abrazo

- No tienes por que, tú no hiciste nada malo, no te culpes de lo que paso._ tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y seco mis lagrimas_ No llores por favor

Asentí y me limpie las lágrimas con el dorso del brazo.

- Será mejor que me apure_ dije viendo que tenia poco tiempo para preparar la exposición.

- Quieres q te ayude_ ofreció el.

- Gracias pero puedo sola

- Estás segura

- Si_ le vi a los ojos y le sonríe_ Gracias Edward

Me acompaño hasta el escritorio del profesor y se quedo a mi lado, no me podía concentrar al 100% teniéndolo cerca pero lo intente, pasó bastante tiempo y comenzó a llenarse el salón con todos los alumnos, me empezó a preocupar ver que no llegaban Amber y Josh.

El Doc. Falletti llego 5 minutos después de la hora, para ese momento ya tenia avanzada mi exposición, Edward se fue a sentar a su lugar cuando entro el profesor.

-Bueno Tardes jóvenes_ saludo el, camino hasta donde yo estaba y me dijo

- Como te sientes Isabella

- Mucho mejor, gracias

- Ayer no debiste venir

- Lo se_ me avergonzó su comentario.

- Te dijeron lo de la exposición

- Si, ya la tengo preparada

- Bien_ antes de que se girara a la clase le hable

- Doctor_ El se volteo

- Dime

- Me gustaría pedirle un favor

- Necesitas salir temprano_ supuso el

- No nada de eso, es que un amigo vino a verme y esta aquí en la universidad, me preguntaba si lo puede dejar entrar como oyente el día de hoy.

- Claro_ me dijo el

- Gracias, esta afuera

- Es el chico alto que esta en el corredor.

- Supongo que si

- Pensé que se trataba de algún nuevo profesor_ dijo meditabundo_ Dile que puede entrar

- Gracias

Camine hasta la entrada, me asume y ahí estaba el sentado en una de las columnas, camine hasta donde se encontraba y le dije

- Puedes entrar, solo te digo que nada de comentarios, ni escenitas hee

- Yo_ dijo ofendido_ que comentarios podría hacer

- Tú sabes a que me refiero

- OK, OK, me portare bien.

Caminamos hasta la entrada y le indique que se sentara en una de las bancas vacías, el se sentó en la esquina donde se sentaban Amber y Josh, ese era el lugar que comúnmente ocupaba cuando me sentaba a platicar con ellos. Me preocupo el hecho que ninguno de los dos estuviera aun en el salón. Volví hasta mi lugar e hice lo de siempre, era un alivio que tampoco Vanessa estuviera presente.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos y llegaron mis amigos para mi alivio el profesor los hizo pasar y la clase continuo como si nada. Las dos horas se pasaron rápidas, comenzaba a tener un leve dolor en el cuello, en el descanso iría con Jake a la cafetería a comer algo para poder tomarme las pastillas

Cuando el profesor dio el descanso mi celular comenzó a sonar como loco, lo saque rápido del bolso y conteste

-Diga

- Isabella cuanto tiempo sin oír tu melodiosa voz_ aquella voz era grave y muy amigable solo que no lograba identificarla, vi la pantalla del celular pero no tenia registrado ese numero

- Disculpa quien habla.

- Como que quien habla, no puedo creer que no sepas quien soy

- En verdad no tengo ni idea de quien seas_ vi como se acercaba Jake a mi lugar.

- Te daré tres pistas

- Haber dime

- Enero, Reunión y Caída_ aquellas tres cosas no las relacione para nada, comencé a recordar algún acontecimiento en Enero que tuviera que ver con una reunión y caída, por mas que le daba vueltas no lograba identificarlo

- Te daré una ultima pista, Josh._ Con es ultima adivine quien era, me dio risa el recordarlo, la primera vez q fui a casa de Josh fue en ese mes, me había invitado a comer a su casa para presentarme a sus hermanos, sabia con quien hablaba ya que a el le había caído en sima.

- Carl, hola_ dije alegre

-Ya vez como si sabes quien soy

- Disculpa no te reconocí, es la primera vez q me marcas al celular

- Si lo se y pido disculpas, prometo hablarte mas seguido y a todo esto como estas

- Bien no me quejo

- JAJA, supongo que es verdad, oye ya eres novia de Josh

- ¿QUE?

- Supongo que no por esa reacción, ese niño es lento

- Creo q estar retrasado en noticias Josh esta saliendo con otra chica

-Como si no lo conocieras, esa relación es pasajera

- Yo no lo creo_ le dije segura

- A no, mmm tendré que hablar con ese niño, por cierto estará contigo

- Si aquí esta_ dije fijando la vista en Josh

- Me lo podrías pasar, es que le estoy marcando al celular y dice q el numero ya no existe

- Que raro, te lo paso, me dio gusto saludarte

- Nos vemos preciosa

- Adiós.

Camine hasta donde estaba Josh y le di el celular

-Es tu hermano Carl dice que no se puede comunicar contigo

- Oh gracias Bella

- De que, voy a ir a la cafetería por algo, te dejo el teléfono.

-Te alcanzo allá

- Si

Salí del salón junto con Jacob, Amber se había levantado y nos siguió, quise preguntarle como se encontraba, pero no lo crei apropiado, ella estaba muy callada. Jacob la veía y me veía a mi.

-Que vas a comprar_ pregunto Jacob

- No lo se, solo quiero comer algo para poder tomarme la pastilla, me esta empezando a doler la cabeza.

- Deberías ponerte la chaqueta

- Por que_ pregunte confundida

- Esta empezando a enfriar la noche, tal vez el musculo te duela por el frio_ lo pensé y me puse la chaqueta

- Tu que vas a pedir_ le pregunto Jacob a Amber, ella pareció prestar atención a nuestra platica

- Lo que sea_ dijo indiferente, le empezó a prestar mas atención a Jacob_ Oye y desde cuando conoces a Isabella.

- Pues como 3 años o mas_ dijo el

- Oh ya veo, como se conocieron

- Mi padre es muy amigo de su padre_ dijo el_ cuando ella recién llego a Forks bajo a la reserva con sus amigos y ahí fue cuando la conocí

- Sus amigos, osea la familia Cullen.

- No_ grito el_, esa familia nunca bajo a la reserva, fue con amigos de la preparatoria

- Ya veo, desde entonces son amigos

- Mas o menos_ dijo el.

- Como que más o menos_ pregunto curiosa

En ese momento llegamos a la cafetería y compramos algo de comida, como Josh aun no llegaba nos sentamos en las mesas del lugar

-Entonces no se hicieron amigos luego, luego_ insistió ella

- Bueno si, pero nos hicimos mas cercanos cuando los Cullen se fue de Forks.

Yo únicamente era oyente de su plática, no tenia planeado participar en esta y tener que explicar el motivo de mi relación tan estrecha con Jake.

-Bella_ me vio Amber a la cara_ tu salías con uno de ellos cierto_ no estaba preguntando, sino afirmando

- Si_ dije cortante

- Salías con Edward Cullen verdad_ otra vez afirmación

- Si.

- Y por que se separaron_ deje lo que estaba comiendo para bajar mi vista.

- Las cosas no se dieron_ dije en un susurro, Amber comprendió mi estado de animo y ya no dijo nada, pero Jacob tuvo q hablar

- Por que es un desgraciado, no la supo valorar_ gruño el_ aunque debo decir que gracias a eso ella y yo nos hicimos muy cercanos.

- Ustedes solo han sido amigos_ no compendia la insistencia de Amber, que acaso no me creía cuando le decía que Jacob y yo solo éramos amigos.

- Si_ dijo Jake_ Ella nunca quiso ser mi novia y déjame decirte que le insistí muchas veces, todos los días, dicen que el que persevera alcanza, pero esa frase con esta chica no aplica_ dijo entre fastidiado y divertido.

- De que te quejas_ le dije viéndolo al rostro_ ahora tu tienes a Leah.

- Si, pero antes de que estuviera con ella, en verdad te amaba,

- Pues que tipo de amor es el tuyo_ dije resentida de broma_ me decías q me adorabas y mira, entro a la universidad y tus sentimientos cambia_ al decir la ultima frase me mordí el labio, para no echarme a reír.

- Tu sabes por que fue eso_ dijo enojado

- Lo se, lo se._ Amber solo nos veía confundida, al no entender nuestra extraña platica.

- Entonces_ dijo al fin Amber_ te enamoraste de ella y no te hizo caso, así que te conformaste con su amistad

- No es tanto como que me conformara, solo que ella no era la indicada, cuando conocí a Leah entendí que a la persona que iba amar para toda la vida iba a ser ella. Comprendí también que lo que siento por Bella era un amor como de hermano, me preocupaba por ella y la protegía, ella es como de mi familia_ dijo con una sonrisa_ aunque déjame decirte_ su cara era maliciosa_ que es una pésima hermana, si te contara todo lo que me hizo pasar en Forks no me lo creerías, por ejemplo sus caídas y sus delirios, a la pobre le falta un tornillo te lo juro_ Amber comenzó a reírse

- No me lo imagino, ella en clase es muy centrada y siempre da el porte de madurez

- Madura ella JA, si te contara_ Jake comenzó a contar todas mis metidas.

- Ya bajale Jake o soy capaz de hablarle a Leah par que te calme.

- No tienes nada de sentido del humor

-Josh ya se tardo_ le dije a Amber

- Vamos a buscarlo_ dijo ella y nos levantamos, al salir de la cafetería venia Josh.

-Te tardaste_ le dijo Amber

- Es q me tarde hablando con mi hermano_ me dio el celular

-Gracias_ dijo

- No te apures, oye perdiste el celular o que, tu humano dijo que no se pudo comunicar contigo.

- Cambie el número.

- En serio, por que

- Luego te explico

- Está bien, entonces pásame tu nuevo número

- Ya lo metí a la agenda

- Ah_ comencé a sentirme incomoda_ Bueno ve a comer, voy a ir a dar una vuelta con Jacob

- Si esta bien, nos vemos en el salón_ vi como Josh tomaba de la mano a Amber y entraban de nuevo a la cafetería.

Jake y yo caminamos por los jardines, después de un rato nos sentamos sobre el césped

-Es una lastima_ dijo el

- Que

- Mañana me voy y no pudimos convivir mucho tiempo

- Si lo se, esta semana ha sido de locos, pero me agrado tenerte aquí

- A mi también me dio mucho gusto verte otra vez_ recargue me cabeza en su brazo.

- Dime quien te va a cuidar de todas tus locuras

- Puedo sola no te preocupes

- JAJA, no te creo, con ese amiguito que tienes, los celos de su novia, la loca de su ex y los vampiros en tu clase, no se como podrás tu solita con todo eso.

- Me pregunto si algún día será normal, no es pedir mucho.

- Para ti, créeme que lo es

- Que gracioso Jake.

- No es cierto, solo promete que te cuidaras.

- Lo prometo

- Prométeme que si colmillitos o su familia te hace algo otra vez me dirás para ponerlos en su lugar

Dude en prometerle eso

-Bella

- Lo prometo

-Ok, si rompes tu promesa me enojare mucho contigo.

-Si, si, tenemos q regresar al salo

Se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme, caminamos hasta el salón, aun faltaba 5 min para empezar la segunda parte, Jake se sentó en su asiento y yo me fui al escritorio para darle una repasada rápida a lo que iba a exponer.

Empecé a dar mi exposición sin ningún problema, los nervios que me invadían coda vez que me tenia que parar al frente habían desaparecido, la presencia de los Cullen ya no me intimidaba ni me distraía, después de mi exposición, conoce a dar una análisis de los temas vistos hasta el momento, tal vez había pasado una hora desde que comencé a estar enfrente de la clase, cuando un celular comenzó a sonar, lo tenían en vibrador, pero aun así el sonido distraía, me calle hasta que contestaran o apagaran el aparato

-Por favor apaguen los celulares muchachos_ dijo el profesor

Se callo y volví a hablar, paso como un minuto y se volvió a oír, después me di cuenta como Edward me veía e intentaba decirme algo, fue hasta que Alice hizo una seña con su mano lo cual me indico que era mi teléfono el que estaba sonando.

Camine hasta mi bolso y vi que era mi teléfono.

-Perdón_ dije al profesor toda apenada. Vi el número del que me estaban llamando era de la casa de forks. Tal vez algo malo había sucedido y Charlie me estaba llamando por algo, me voltee hacia el profesor.

-Me hablan de mi casa en Forks, debe ser algo importante por que mi padre no suele marcarme al celular_ el profesor lo pensó

- Está bien, no tardes.

- Gracias_ Salí del salón, Jacob me veía extrañado al igual que Alice y Edward, camine bastante lejos del salón, comencé a marcar el numero de mi casa cuando volvió a sonar.

- Papá sucede algo_ pregunte asustada

- Si sucede algo señorita_ estaba claramente alterado_ Dime desde cuando lo sabes_ estallo en un grito.

- Saber que_ me confundió

- No te hagas desde cuando guardas semejante secreto, por que nunca me lo dijiste.

- Me asustas papa no se de que me estas hablando_ ¿habría descubierto el secreto de los Cullen?

**FIN Capitulo 17 "Un poco de paz, ¿es pedir demasiado?**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero les haya gustado,**

**Creo q sucedieron muchas cosas en este capitulo, toda la onda de Bella en la casa de los Cullen, Jacob esperándola y todo lo q paso en la universidad UFF!!!, Creo q fue bueno dejarlo en la llamada de Charlie, esa llamaba será muy, muy interesante jaja, ¿de que se abra enterado Charlie? Bueno eso lo sabrán el próximo capitulo para q estén al pendiente =)**

**Gracias por sus reviews y seguir esta historia**

**Nos leemos el proximo lunes.**

**CHAITOOO**

**XOXO**


	26. Respira y Exhala, lo pero ya paso

Capitulo 18 "Respira y Exhala, lo peor ya paso"

¿habría descubierto el secreto de los Cullen?

- No te hagas la tonta, ya lo se todo, como pudiste esconderme algo de esta magnitud Isabella  
-Papa todo tiene una explicación.  
- Pues la espero Isabella, como te pudiste arriesgar, como pudiste salir con…_ no pudo terminar, sentí como se me iba el alma del cuerpo, lo sabia, sabia el secreto de los Cullen, pero como, por que lo sabia.  
-Es algo difícil, todo fue muy extraño, yo sabia q no eran normales  
- Por que nunca me lo dijiste.  
- Es que no sabia como ibas a reaccionar, era un secreto q no podía decir.  
- Soy tu padre_ volvió a estallar en gritos_ si te pasaba algo, yo pensando que estabas con personas seguras.  
- Jamás me hicieron daño, al contrario ellos siempre me cuidaron.  
- No Isabella, esa no es una excusa, te pudieron lastimar.  
- No, ellos jamás lo harían, te lo juro.  
- No puedes estar segura de eso.  
- Papa te lo juro, además ellos son…_ estaba apunto de decirle q eran vampiros vegetarianos cuando me interrumpió.  
- Dilo, ellos son licántropos._ al decir la ultima palabra pareció atragantarse  
- No, no son licántropos_ estábamos hablando de los Cullen ¿o no?  
- Por que lo niegas, si con mis propios ojos los he visto, Seth, Jacob, Sam y la mayoría de los chicos de la reserva son… esas cosas.  
- Estabas hablando de Jake y sus amigos_ sentí un gran alivio, al menos el secreto de los Cullen estaba bien guardado.  
- Si, o es que acaso tu estabas hablando de otras cosas_ volvió a alterarse.  
- NO_ dije rápido_ estaba hablando de lo mismo, solo lo estaba rectificando.  
- Desde cuando lo sabes_ pregunto un poco mas calmado  
- Casi dos años  
- Dos años_ volvió a estallar  
- Papa, tranquilo, gracias a Jake y su manda, he estado bien, Papa_ recalque_ deberías agradecerle mucho a esos muchachos_ recordé cuando me salvaron de una muerte segura a manos de Laurent y de las terribles persecuciones de Victoria, gracias a ellos, esos dos peligros desaparecieron de mi vida.  
- Por que debería  
- Por que gracias a ellos tu hija esta bien, esta haciendo una vida fuera de Forks_ Charlie lo medito y no dijo mas.

-Como lo supiste_ pregunte con cuidado  
- Vi como uno de ellos se transformaba enfrente de mi_ seguía oyéndose calmado, pero algo en su voz me indicaba su miedo  
- Es algo realmente impresionante al principio, pero no son malos papa, te lo puedo asegurar  
- Como fuiste capaz de guardar semejante secreto.  
-No creo q me hubieras creído, además los ponía en peligro si te decía, recuerdas la temporada en que se oían aullidos de lobos y desaparecieron personas,_ oí como tragaba saliva  
- No me digas que ellos fueron los que mataron ha…_  
- No papa, nada de eso, gracias a ellos desapareció la verdadera amenaza, ellos fueron los que terminaron con…_ no podía decir que terminaron con un vampiro.  
- Con que Bella_  
- Con el verdadero asesino.  
- ¿Que era?  
- No lo se papa, lo único q se, es que el mundo no es como parece.  
- Si eso ahora lo se.

Algo de lo que me había dicho Charlie no me cuadraba, como se entero, quien abría entrado en fase enfrente de el. Por una extraña razón el nombre de Seth no figuraba en mi idea de licántropo_ Espera dijiste Seth._ dije alterada  
- Si  
- Estas seguro_ desde cuando el pequeño Seth había entrado a la manada, Jacob no me había comentado nada.  
- Totalmente, el chico se convirtió enfrente de mi, Desde hace una semana lo había visto mal, así q baje a verlo a el y a Sue, y de pronto lo vi salir corriendo de la casa y fue cuando…  
- ¿QUE?, pobre Seth, debe de haber estado muy confundido.  
- Por que lo dices  
- Esa debió ser la primera vez q el se transforma  
- Tu como lo sabes  
- Jacob me lo explico, creo q debería regresar  
- JACOB esta contigo_ dijo alarmado, Ups no le había dicho nada.  
- Si  
- Bella no quiero q estés cerca de el, son peligrosos  
- No me puedes pedir eso, Jacob es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, no me puedes negar verlo, no me digas q a raíz de esto vas a dejar de hablarle a Billy_ oí como dudaba_ Tal vez si.  
- Papa, como puedes pensar eso, deja q te lo expliquen y lo comprenderás, no me digas q también vas a dejar de tratar a Sue_ esta vez no dijo nada._ Ella te lo explicara Charlie, yo se que quieres a Sue y a Seth, no por tus prejuicios eches a perder tu felicidad.  
- Espera niña, tu como lo sabes.  
- Charlie, no tengo 5 años, me doy cuenta de las cosas, no estoy ciega, trata de tener una mente abierta y lo entenderás, te lo prometo.  
- Bella no se, es algo q no entiendo, ellos no son humanos  
- Yo tampoco lo entendía en un principio, pero son humanos, sienten, se alegran y lloran, papa, ahorita tal vez estés renuente a creerlo, pero antes los tratabas y no sospechabas nada. Tu confiabas en ellos.  
- Bella como puedo tener confianza en ellos, si me mintieron en lo que eran.  
- Papa, hay ocasiones que lo mejor es guardar secretos por el bien de las personas, tal vez Sue este igual de confundida que tu.  
- Como puedes estar segura  
- Habla con Billy, el te lo podrá explicar mejor que yo.  
- Bella…_  
- Papa, no eches al caño tu amistad, ni tu relación con Sue, tal vez ella te necesite en este momento más que nada.  
- Como pudiste aceptarlo  
- Por que los quiero papa, dicen q a las personas hay q aceptarlas tales y como son, con sus defectos y sus virtudes  
- Pero nadie dijo nada de sus transformaciones  
- Jajaja, Charlie, creo todo depende de la forma que lo mires., puedes aceptarlo o rechazarlo, tu tienes la ultima palabra.

Con lo que Charlie me tenia que decir, se me había olvidado por completo que estaba en hora de clase, vi el reloj y ya tenia mas de 15 min hablando con el.

-Charlie, ya tengo q colgar, me sacaste de clase  
- Ah lo siento.  
- Hablamos cuando llegue a la casa, si  
- Esa bien, Bella…_ oi como dudaba  
- Dime papa  
- Los Cullen eran normales_ pude identificar la sospecha en su voz  
- Por que lo dices papa  
- No entiendo la enemistad entre ellos, acaso los Cullen sabían lo que son en realidad los Quileutes  
- No tengo ni la mas remota idea papa_ trate q mi voz sonara normal, pero no estaba completamente segura.  
- No me has respondido Bella  
- Supongo q son normales, además hace mucho que ellos no están en Forks.  
- Si es verdad, a donde se habrán ido  
- Papa, ya tengo q colgar_ sabia q eso de mentir no se me daba nada bien, y prefería cortarlo antes de que dijera algo q no debiera.  
- Esta bien, márcame en cuanto llegues al departamento  
- Si, piensa lo que te dije  
- Lo intentare  
- Te quiero Papa  
- Y yo a ti._ se corto la comunicación

El aire era bastante frío, muy extraño para la época en la que estábamos, sentía los pies flácidos, como de goma, mi mente estaba sumamente alterada al igual que mis nervios, no tenia ganas de regresar al salón, me quería ir a mi casa, sin importarme que me regañara el profesor me recargue en la pared y me deslice al suelo, tome mis piernas con mis brazos y recargue mi cabeza sobre las rodillas. Respiraba y Exhalaba pausadamente para tranquilizarme un poco, no quería levantarme pero sabia que tendría q hacerlo tarde y temprano, tenia que decirle a Jacob lo de Seth.

- Estás segura que son normales_ la voz de Jacob me regreso a la realidad, voltee a verlo, desde mi posición el se veía mucho mas grande  
- Pues no tienen tres ojos, ni cuatro brazos_ dije riendo  
- Claro, q su dieta sea a base de sangre es muy normal seguramente.  
- También es muy normal q un humano pueda transformarse en un lobo gigante. _ Me tendió la mano y me ayudo a levantarme  
- Gracias_ dijo Jacob  
- De que  
- Por defender nuestra amistad con Charlie  
- Jake, sabes que tú eres muy importante en mi vida, jamás negare lo que eres y jamás negare nuestra amistad  
- Eres una gran chica,  
- Lo se, lo se.  
- Estas muy pálida, ¿Cómo te sientes?  
- No creo que muera, sobreviviré  
- Respira y Exhala, creo q lo peor ya paso.  
- Si creo q si_ lo vi a los ojos_ supongo que te tendrás q ir hoy_ baje la cabeza al pensar q mi amigo se iría antes.  
- Si, tengo q regresar a la manada para ayudar a Sam con Seth. Además alguien tiene que explicarle bien las cosas a Charlie  
- Supongo que si, oye_ de pronto me entro una gran duda y un fuerte miedo.  
- Que sucede Bella, estas mucho mas pálida  
- Le van a decir a Charlie el motivo por el que se transforman, ya sabes, que la presencia de… los afecta_ Jacob me levanto el rostro  
- Los vampiros  
- Aja  
- No podemos romper el tratado con los Cullen, así q no te apures no creo que Sam diga algo.  
- Esta bien_ me sentía muy aliviada por aquello  
- Te siguen preocupando verdad  
- Tu sabes que si, no se como reaccionaria mi padre si supiera que yo salía con un… Frío, como tus leyendas les llaman.  
- Le daría un infarto  
- Yo creo q si_ me aterro el solo echo de pensarlo.  
- Vas a regresar a clases  
- Tengo que_ dije de mala gana.  
- Esta bien, voy a la casa por mis cosas y regreso a despedirme ok, para q tu te lleves la moto.  
- Esta bien Jake, te busco al rato_ se acerco a mi y beso mi coronilla  
- Respira y exhala, todo esta bien, ok  
- Si Jake_ vi como se alejaba por el corredor, camine despacio hasta el salón, en verdad no tenia ganas de entrar pero no me quedaba de otra, me asome por la puerta y pedí permiso para entrar.

- Se puede_ pedí permiso al profesor, este se acerco a mi  
-Todo esta bien_ pregunto preocupado  
- Si, supongo que si.  
- Te ves muy mal, quieres irte a tu casa_ el doc. Faletti tenia demasiadas consideraciones conmigo y se me hacia muy feo tomarle la palabra sabiendo que mi deseo era irme.  
- Estoy bien, en serio, disculpe la interrupción.  
- No te apures, si quieres puedes irte en verdad, si tienes algún problema no te obligare a quedarte.  
-Prefiero terminar la hora si no le molesta  
- Esta bien, pasa_ no lo vi muy complacido, pero aun así entre, trate de no ver a ningún compañero, me senté en el escritorio del profesor y atendí a la clase, el profesor había seguido con mi análisis, ya hasta se me había olvidado que yo estaba al frente de la clase.

Termino la hora restante, no quería levantarme, me sentía muy cansada, el profesor dio por terminada la clase y comenzaron a salir todos los alumnos, yo empecé a recoger mis libros y mis papeles.

- Todo bien_ oi la voz de mi amigo Josh  
- Si, Josh no te preocupes  
- Si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar sabes que cuentas conmigo  
- Gracias Josh, en verdad aprecio tu preocupación, pero todo está bien  
- Que fue lo que paso._ di un fuerte suspiro, no le podía decir la verdad.  
- No te puedo decir bien, mi padre se entero de algo bastante delicado y me llamo para preguntarme si sabia al respecto.  
- Ya_ el sabia que no iba a decir más  
- Si necesitas desahogarte con alguien sabes que aquí me tienes.  
- Gracias Josh  
- Y tú amigo._ volviéndose hacia donde estaba sentado antes Jacob  
- Fue a la casa, se va a tener que ir esta misma noche  
- Es por lo mismo  
- Mas o menos.  
- Quieres q te acompañe al aeropuerto  
- En verdad gracias Josh pero no, lo voy a esperar, va a regresar por mi.  
- Esta bien_ lo vi preocupado  
- Sabes q te quiero mucho Josh, en verdad aprecio q te preocupes por mi._ el sonrío.  
- Yo también te quiero Bella._ dijo sonriéndome mas

Me acompaño hasta la salida, ya éramos los únicos en el salón. Vi que Amber lo esperaba en la entrada

- Hoy también vas a llevar a Amber a su casa  
- Si  
- Vete con cuidado, nos vemos mañana  
- Hasta mañana_ me dio un beso en la mejilla, tomo de la mano a Amber y se fueron

Camine hasta el estacionamiento, Jacob tendría q llegar hasta aquí con la moto, al acercarme me encontré con Edward sentado en las escaleras, di un rápido vistazo al estacionamiento pero no vi ni su Volvo ni el convertible de Rosalie, eso significaba que se había quedado a esperarme. Camine hasta el y me senté a su lado.

-Como estas_ pregunto con su aterciopelada voz  
- Cansada_ a el no podía ocultarle mi verdadero estado de animo  
- Supongo que si_ en un gesto inconciente recargue mi cabeza en su hombro  
- Y el volvo_ le dije volteando a verlo  
- Alice se lo llevo  
- ¿Y tu?  
- No necesito un auto para irme a la casa y tu lo sabes  
- Cierto_ volví a recargarme en el, estaba tan cómoda que me empezó a dar sueño  
- No le dijiste a Charlie quienes éramos, ¿Por qué?  
- Sabes que prometí guardar su secreto.  
- Pero no tienes nada te lo impide.  
- Edward_ dije volviendo a verle_ supongo que escuchaste toda la conversación, sabes q me sigo preocupando por ustedes.  
- Gracias_ volví a recargarme y el me abrazo y recargo su cabeza sobre la mía.

El estaba tarareando una canción, me estaba quedando dormida, cuando sentí como se tensaba, aquella era señal q Jake estaba cerca, abrí los ojos y vi como entraba con la moto, barrio la moto y quedo cerca de nosotros, bajo de un salto y con otro lo tenia enfrente, su cara era de enojo

- Hola_ me levante y Edward me siguió  
- Hola_ dijo malhumorado  
- Jake, por favor, cálmate_ puso mala cara y me dijo  
- Supongo que este es la despedida  
- Si supongo q si_ me acerque a el y lo abrace  
- Gracias por venir a verme, la próxima vez avísame  
- Claro linda, oye tengo q entrar en fase así q no veas  
- Ah_ me puso toda roja tenia q desvestirse, me di la vuelta e hice que Edward también se la diera, oí un pequeño estruendo y voltee a verlo.  
- Adiós Jake_ el aúllo, vi como veía su pequeña maletita y entendí  
- Esta bien_ metí la ropa q se había quitado y amarre la maleta a una de sus patas.  
- Cuídate Jake habla con Charlie por favor_ emitió un aullido y vi como veía a Edward, voltee a verlo y el solo río  
- No tienes de que preocuparte_ dijo Edward, Jacob achico los ojos y se acerco a mi, me dio un lengüetazo  
- Jake_ me aleje de el_ sabes que odio que hagas eso_ comenzó a reír y se perdió de la vista entre los arbustos.

- Ya nos tenemos que ir_ dijo Edward  
- Si, yo a mi casa y tú a la tuya_ dije rectificando  
- No creerás que dejare que conduzcas esa moto verdad  
- A no_ pregunte confundida  
- NO, por eso te espere, te llevare en la moto  
- Pero  
- Nada de peros, tu misma me dijiste q estabas cansada, así q pórtate bien, como la niña buena que eres y déjame conducir.  
- Edward_ no tuve otra opción me arrastro a la moto, se sentó y me ayudo a sentarme  
- Ponte el casco_ hice lo que me pidió, el tomo mi bolso y se lo colgó  
- Agarrote fuerte  
- Si_ los sujete fuerte por la espalda.  
- Ok, entonces vámonos

Puso andar la moto y salimos a toda velocidad.

FIN Capitulo 18 "Respira y Exhala, lo peor ya paso"

* * *

**HOLAAA!!! aqui lebazy con un nuevo capitulo**

**Q les parecio el capitulio???, les gusto??? espero que si =) **

**Este capitulo es pequeño pero conciso jaja. A mi parecer el final de este es lo mejor, Edward y Bella en la moto mmm... que pasara?? **

**Nos leemos el proximo lunes **

**chaitoooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	27. Un viernes de SORPRESAS

**Capitulo 19 "Un viernes de SORPRESAS"**

Condujo a todo lo que daba la maquina, al parecer el exceso de velocidad seguía siendo una de sus pasiones, estar abrazada a su espalda me recordó nuestros viajes por el bosque, aun recordaba el pavor que me causaba subirme en el, y viajar a una velocidad inexplicable. A él no parecía incomodarle que estuviera recargada en su espalda, al contrario parecía feliz, él hablaba y hablada, su voz era muy animada, al parecer le encantaban los ajustes que habían realizado en la motocicleta, yo únicamente lo escuchaba, no sabia que decirle.

Llegamos a mi casa rápido, en verdad estaba tan cómoda recargada en él que no quería levantarme, muy a mi pesar me baje de la moto con sumo cuidado, el se levanto y se quito el casco, al verlo sentí como se me iba el alma del cuerpo, parecía un modelo de anuncio de televisión, se veía tan sexy quitándose el casco y sacudiendo sus broncíneos cabellos que me quede boquiabierta, tuve q desviar la vista para que no se diera cuenta.

-Bella estas bien_ pregunto el, para mi suerte yo aun traía puesto el casco así que no pudo verme o eso esperaba

- Claro_ trate de oírme normal, me quite el casco y acomode mi cabello, subí la mirada y note que me veía fijamente_ Gracias por tráeme hasta la casa_ dije sonrojándome ante su penetrante mirada. El levanto mi mentón e hizo que lo volviera a ver a los ojos.

- No tienes q agradecer nada_ el corazón me latía como el aleteo de un colibrí, vi como se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno Edward_ dije algo rápido_ Que pases una buena noche, nos vemos mañana_ intente alejarme rápido de el, pero me tomo por el brazo e hizo q me volteara a verlo.

- Esas no son formas de despedirse,_ su voz se oía realmente sensual, o tal vez era mi imaginación, sus ojos color ámbar brillaban de excitación_ Que pases buena noche_ se acerco demasiado despacio a mi y sus labios besaron muy despacio mi mejilla, su acompasada respiración me hacia cosquillas y me alteraba cada terminación nerviosa, mi respiración en cambio era rápida y dificultosa, de la misma manera en como se acerco se alejo de mi, nuestras miradas se encontraron, estaba apunto de perder la razón, el me sujeto por la cintura e hizo q mi cuerpo se pegara al suyo, acaricio mi rostro, ante aquel contacto cerré los ojos, cuando sus dedos rozaron mi labio inferior los volví abrir, lo tenia a escasos centímetros de mi, podía sentir su aliento abrasador , nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros de tocarse, era incapaz de razonar lo que estaba sucediendo, quería besarlo, no deseaba mas en este mundo que volver a probar aquellos labios que embriagaban mi alma, no se que me detenía, pero algo dentro de mi se negaba a posar mis labios en los suyos, sentí como el terminaba con el espacio entre nuestros, estaba apunto de besarme cuando en una reacción entupida me voltee. Sentí como se tensaba a mi lado y me zafaba de su abraso.

-Edward yo…_ No quería verle a la cara, no entendía mi reacción, deseaba besarlo, pero mis miedos me lo impedían, el motivo por el cual no fui capaz de besarlo llego a mi en ese momento, no podía besarlo por el no me amaba, esa era la verdad, los ojos se me inundaron en lagrimas ante aquel recuerdo. Me di la vuelta y corrí hasta el departamento sin importarme nada. Subí los escalones lo mas rápido q pude y metí la llave en la puerta para abrir, estaba apunto de abrirla cuando sentí como la mano de Edward me impedía abrir, no quería voltear a verlo.

- Perdóname_ dijo el

Yo únicamente asentí con la cabeza

- Ten tu bolso

Sin subir la mirada tome mi bolso y me volví a girar a la puerta

-Hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana Edward_ dije en voz baja

El se acerco a mí y beso mi coronilla.

-Perdóname, en verdad perdóname_ su voz transmitía un gran dolor, quería verle, pero no lo hice.

Dejo que abriera la puerta y entre, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas para no verle, eche cerrojo y corrí hasta mi recamara, me tire en la cama y llore hasta que me quede dormida.

Abrí los ojos a la mañana siguiente, me levante con un fuerte dolor en el cuello, la forma en que me había quedado dormida provocó q me lastimara mas, me estire y me quite las sandalias, me arrastre hasta la cabecera de la cama, me di la vuelta, me senté recargando la cabeza en los dos cojines.

Permanecí de esta forma un buen rato, después me levante al baño, remoje mi rostro con un poco de agua, al verme en mi espejo pude ver hinchados mis ojos, no podía creer que Edward quisiera besarme, por que querría hacer aquello, ¿por diversión?, ¿habría estado aburrido? Por mas q le daba vueltas no lograba encontrar una respuesta lógica.

Fui hasta la cocina y me serví un vaso de jugo de naranja y comí un pedacito de pan. Saque mi celular del bolso y vi que tenia 20 llamadas perdidas de mi casa, 15 de Jacob y 3 de Joshua

Recordé que había quedado en hablarle a mi padre en cuanto llegara a casa, fui hasta el teléfono y vi q ahí también tenía marcadas las llamadas entrantes.

Marque rápido el teléfono de casa, pero nadie contesto, vi el reloj y vi que ya eran mas de las 10 de la mañana, colgué y marque a la jefatura. Sonó 3 veces hasta q contestaron.

- Jefe Swan Buenos días

- Papá

- Bella_ dijo aliviado_ ayer estuve esperando tu llamada

- Lo siento, es q estaba muy cansada y me quede dormida, hablaste con Jake_ esperaba que por lo menos lo hubiera aceptado

- Si, platicamos un rato.

- Que bueno_ sentí un gran alivio al oír a mi padre tranquilo_ Y…_ necesitaba q me dijera cual había sido su veredicto.

- Pues intentare entenderlo, como me dijiste Sue necesita de mi apoyo y tratare de ayudarla en la medida que pueda.

- Que bien papa_ Charlie era inteligente y sabia q no me iba a defraudar

- Por cierto_ dijo cambiando de tema_ de todo lo que estuve platicando con Jacob, salió a relucir un tema del cual no me habías o más bien no quisiste contarme.

- A si_ pregunte extrañada_ Que

- Por que no me dijiste que volviste a ver a los Cullen_ su voz era severa, a mis adentros maldecía Jacob.

- Ah…_ que le decía_ bueno, es que se me olvido

- Se te olvido_ dijo reprochando.

- Bueno más bien, no sabía como decírtelo

- Bella, ellos te lastimaron mucho y más ese…_ le costaba mencionar el nombre de mi antiguo novio

- Edward papa.

-Él, hija se prudente, no quiero que vuelvas a pasar lo mismo_ su voz era de preocupación, en verdad apreciaba cuando Charlie se preocupaba por mi, era un buen padre

-No hay de que preocuparse, a todos los trato como amigos_ enfatice el todos para q no se preocupara.

- Estas segura_ parecía q no me creía_ Jacob dijo que Edward_ se le atragantaba la voz al decir su nombre_ parecía muy atento a todo lo que te sucedía.

- Claro papa, así como Jacob también se preocupa por mi, no saque conclusiones que no son, entre nosotros no hay nada,_ "mas bien nunca lo hubo", pensé para mi_ eso son aguas pasadas, entre los dos solo existe una amistad.

- Tú estas bien_ volvió a oírse preocupado

- Si, estoy bien

- Segura

- Si papa_ trate de q mi voz se oyera cansada

- Confiare en ti, alguna otra cosa de la que no este enterado.

- Pues…_ no sabía si ya sabia del embarazo de Renee_ Has hablado con mí mama.

- La otra vez me marco, dijo q tenia q darme una noticia, pero estaba tan ocupado que le pedí q me llamara otro día

- Ah, pues espera a que te llame, pero cuando lo haga siéntate, por que te vas a ir para atrás.

- Isabella, tú lo sabes, dímelo.

- No es algo que yo deba decirte

- Si no me dices, voy hasta allá y cruzo unas cuantas palabritas con ese Edward.

- Papá no seas infantil

- Lo hago

- Esta bien, pero conste que me obligaste, cuando mi madre te lo diga hazte el sorprendido.

-Está bien, estoy esperando

- Ya estas sentado

- Si

- Ok, mi madre y Phil van a ser papas_ oí un gran silencio del otro lado, me pregunte que si debí decirle_ Papá sigues ahí.

- Wow, me dejaste_ se oía sorprendido_ con la boca abierta.

- Tú sabes que eres mi padre y que toda mi vida te voy a querer.

- Jaja, no te preocupes hija, estoy bien, solo estoy sorprendido, gracias por decir q siempre me vas a querer_ parecía alegre_ Hija tengo trabajo, cuídate, nos estamos hablando

- Oh, si papa, siento interrumpirte, Nos estamos hablando

- Cuídate hija

- Si papa, Adiós

- Adiós.

En cuanto colgué el teléfono, marque a la casa de los Black, sonó un par de veces hasta q me contestaron

-Diga_ oí la voz de una mujer, rectifique el numero q marque

- Hola habla Isabella Swan, disculpa esa es la casa de los Black.

- Hola Bella, soy Leah

- Ah_ me sorprendí_ Leah buenos días, como estas

- Bien, bien y tu

- También bien, oye me podrías comunicar con Jake por favor

- Si claro permíteme_ oí como lo llamaba_ me dio mucho gusto saludarte

- Si igualmente.

- Bella_ dijo Jake_ por que no contestaste ayer, estaba muy preocupado, esa sanguijuela te hizo algo.

- Hola Jake, bueno días, si amanecí bien, gracias por preguntar

- Bella

- No me hizo nada, por que me tendría q hacerme algo.

- Por que no son de fiar.

- Si, si claro, oye tú para que le metes ideas a mi padre.

- Meter ideas

-Por que le dijiste q volví a ver a los Cullen, por que lo preocupas

- El tiene q saberlo, es tu padre

- No tienes por que, pero bueno, al menos tomo bien el secreto

- Si, hablamos un buen rato, casi toda la noche, pero parece ser que lo entendió.

- Si me dio gusto, como esta Seth

- Confundido, pero bien.

- Que bien, bueno me tienes al tanto de las cosas

- Si

- Nos vemos Jake.

- Cuídate Bella

-Bye

-Bye

Después de marcarle a Jake pensaba llamar a Josh para felicitarle por su cumpleaños, pero no sabia si debía hablarle o no, decidí q mejor lo felicitaría hasta que estuviera en la universidad, tenia que ir a comprar su regalo, con lo dramático que era mi amigo no quería una escenita, lo mejor era comprarle algo para que no se sintiera, con todo lo que paso en la semana lo tenia muy abandonado, la verdad comenzaba a extrañar su compañía.

Entre a bañarme y me arregle, me puse un vestido cruzado color canela, estaba haciendo bastante calor, me gustaba por que no era muy escotado y era arriba de la rodilla, busque unas sandalias que hicieran juego y salí de la casa, al llegar al estacionamiento vi la motocicleta, había olvidado que no tenia el carro, me tendría q cambiar de ropa si me iba a subir a la moto, no podía andar arriba de esta con la ropa q traía, me iba a regresar al departamento cuando el vigilante me llamo.

-Señorita Swan

- Si_ me voltee a ver a Ernest

- Ayer el joven con el que vino me dejo esto_ me entrego el casco y las llaves de un coche

- Y esto_ dije mostrándole las llaves, el volteo la vista y al lado de la moto estaba estacionado un mini Cooper color negro

-Pero cuando lo trajo_ estaba completamente atónita

- Pues después q usted entro al edificio, llegaron dos personas, una señorita de cabello negro manejando este coche y un joven rubio conduciendo un volvo, Cuando salió el Joven con el que usted vino camino hasta el mini Cooper y salió la muchacha, hablaron un rato y después el se dirigió a mi, me dijo que este coche era para usted, como no tenia su carro que le iban a dejar este para que lo usara mientras.

- Pero por que hicieron eso_ no lo creía_ me prestaron la moto por eso.

- Pues parece que al joven no le gusta la idea q usted ande en moto.

-A él q le importa.

- Señorita no quiero ser descortés, pero no creo q sea buena idea q usted ande en moto con el collarín que trae_ me quede pensando un rato, conduciría ese coche pero solo para regresárselo, saque el celular y marque el numero que tenia registrado como el de Alice, no estaba segura si ese era su teléfono. Apenas iba a sonar cuando contestaron

-Te gusto, verdad que esta precioso

- Alice, que significa esto

- No te enojes, fue idea de Edward y yo estuve de acuerdo

- Alice no puedo aceptarlo

- Es un préstamo

- De quien es_ hasta donde sabia los Cullen no tenían ese carro

- De Edward

- Y el volvo

- Él tiene muchos carros_ sonaba a mera escusa

- No lo puedo aceptar, ya tengo un medio de transporte

- Una motocicleta no es segura y menos para ti, solo tienes dos opciones, aceptar el coche o que Edward pase todos los días por ti.

- El no puede pasar por mí y tú lo sabes.

- Pues ira, no le importa que lo descubran

- Pero q tonterías dices Alice, no se puede exponer así, y menos por mi.

- Ya te lo dije.

- Alice…_ estaba irritada por su terquedad

- También esta la opción que pasemos todos por ti, si te molesta q Edward pase solo por ti

- Claro a Rosalie le hará muy feliz venir por mí todas las tardes

- No creo q tenga problema, déjame le pregunto

- Alice no, esta bien, acepto el coche pero solo lo usare de vez en cuando

- Bella

- Ya lo acepte así que no tienes que reclamarme nada, bueno te dejo, tengo q ir a comprar unas cosas

- Ya lo se, vas a ir a comprar el regalo de tu amiguito Josh_ parecía enojada

-Si, voy a ir a comprar su regalo. Nos vemos en la tarde Alice

- Adiós Bella.

Estaba enojada por lo que tanto Alice como Edward habían echo, solo hoy lo utilizaría, nada mas por que me daba flojera subir al departamento a cambiarme. Le dije a Ernest que si por favor me guardaba el casco, tome las lleves del coche y salí caminando del estacionamiento, Ernest parecía confundido pero no me dijo nada.

Camine hasta el centro, realmente no estaba muy lejos de mi casa, ya sabia lo que le iba a regalar a Josh, desde hacia mucho tiempo me estaba pidiendo un disco con dvd edición limitada de su grupo favorito, lo estuve buscando por todos lados hasta que lo encontré en una de las tiendas de música de una de los cetros comerciales del lugar, ya lo había pedido y pagado solo era cuestión de ir a recogerlo.

De camino al centro comercial me tropecé con una pequeña cajita de cartón, por poco me caigo si no es gracias a una señora que me sostuvo para que no cayera.

-Lo siento_ dije sonrojada

- No hay de que linda_ y siguió su camino

Volví andar pero me di cuenta q la cajita de cartón se movía, pudo mas mi curiosidad y alce la caja, tal vez abajo estaba atrapado un gato o un perro.

Al hacerlo vi a un perrito chiquitito, era color negro con café, estaba lastimado de una de sus patitas, lo supe por que cojeaba al caminar, lo alce del suelo era tan pequeñito que lo podía sostener con una sola mano, me quite el suéter que me había puesto y lo en volví en el, no quería q me pegara sus pulgas, estaba realmente hermoso el cachorrito además de simpático, no se por que cuando lo vi me acorde de Josh, el perrito estaba todo meludito y con su lengüita de fuera.

Antes de ir a la tienda de música me detuve en una veterinaria para que lo chocarán, la chica del lugar me pidió mis datos, lo recibió y me dijo que pasara por el en una hora y media aproximadamente. Le explique que lo había encontrado en la calle y que no sabia si tenia piojos, ni si estaba desparasitado, le dije q estaba cojeando de una de sus patitas cuando lo encontré, Ella anoto en una libreta y me dijo q el veterinario lo atendería, me pregunto que si quería q lo bañaran y desparasitaran, yo acepte, tal vez me quedaría con aquel cachorrito

Fui a la tienda de música, el chico q atendía me recibió con mucha mas amabilidad que de costumbre, me entrego el pedido y se despidió de mi con una extraña sonrisa, fui a envolver el regalo, todavía faltaba tiempo para que el perrito estuviera listo, fui a perder el tiempo en toda la plaza, no era fanática de estos lugares, se me hacían tan vanos y superficiales, pero me había acostumbrado a venir, por que Josh era fanático de estos sitios, fui hasta la zona de comida, compre un jugo y me puse a hacer las anotaciones del día de hoy para el seminario. Estaba inmersa en mi trabajo cuando una chica se acerco a mi.

- Hola buenas tardes, disculpa las molestias_ voltee a verla, parecía una estudiante de preparatoria, me entrego un flayer muy colorido_ Ten, espero puedas asistir_ me dijo con una sonrisa y se fue.

- Gracias_ le grite para q me oyera, ella volteo y asintió con la cabeza, vi como hacia lo mismo con una paraje que estaba sentada dos lugares al lado mío.

Me puse a leer la información, al parecer se estaba realizando una feria en una de las ciudades aledañas, era una especie de feria estudiantil, el evento se llamaba noche de estrellas, iban a ver juegos, distracciones, el evento principal era ver la lluvia de estrellas que se efectuaría mañana por la noche.

Guarde el flayer, tal vez Josh quisiera llevar a Amber.

Pasó el rato y fui a recoger al pequeño cachorrito. La chica de la recepción me hizo pasar hasta donde se encontraba el veterinario.

-Señorita Swan

- Buenas tardes

- Ya esta listo su cachorrito_ lo saco de una de las jaulas y me lo entrego_ es una suerte encontrarse esta raza de perro_ yo estaba cargando al perrito cuando me decía aquello.

- En serio_ la verdad no sabía mucho de perros y menos de razas

- Es un Yorkshire Mini Toy, un perro muy caro

- En serio_ alce al perrito que seguía sacando la lengua._ de cuanto estamos hablando

- como de unos 800 dólares (nota: la vdd es q no se mucho de precios, tal vez exagere con el precio del perrito xp)

- En serio, cuantos meses tiene

- 3 meses_ lo alce de nuevo y el perrito comenzó a ladrar y a mover la colita

- Puede comer de todo_ necesitaba saber que cuidados tendría q tener con el, el veterinario me comenzó a decir q alimentos darle, cada cuando vacunarlo y la frecuencia de su baño, la verdad era como cuidar a un bebe, también me hizo unas cuantas recomendaciones en cuanto a su entrenamiento para q no se hiciera del baño dentro de la casa._ Tiene q comprarle su collarín con su plaquita

- Si, es tan chiquito_ dije para mí

- Es una raza pequeña, no crecerá mucho.

- Gracias_ luego recordé y pregunte_ ¿tenía pulgas?

- Si, pero ya esta limpio y desparasitado, quiere su suéter

- No gracias, puede tirarlo

- Ok, que pase una buena tarde_ me sonrío muy afectuoso, realmente no se que tanto se traerían todos los hombres, por que me trataban tan bien.

Salí de la sala y pague a la señorita de recepción, le pedí una correo y pregunte los precios de las plaquitas, compre la correa, una bolsa de comida, un huesito de juguete y una camita para perro

Salí del establecimiento y le puse la correa al perrito, pero me veía rara con el chiqui perro que traía, así que mejor lo cargue. Estaba emocionada con la idea de tener una pequeña mascotita, el perrito se acurrucaba en mi brazo y me lamia frecuentemente, se veía tan tierno, unos chicos pasaron en ese momento y me gritaron.

-Hola guapa_ dijeron riendo, no les hice caso y seguí mi camino, el perrito comenzó a ladrarles, se oía tan chistoso, me recordó a Josh, alce al perrito y me lo puse de frente, en verdad era la versión canina de Josh, me vino a la cabeza la idea de regalárselo, el estaba solo en su casa, un perrito seria un buen compañero, aunque tal vez se perdiera con lo chiquito q estaba el perrito.

Regrese a la tienda de regalos y compre una cajita de madera mas o menos grandes, lo bueno de esas cajitas era q en la tapa tenia un par de hoyitos, metí la camita de perrito q cavia a la perfección y el huesito de juguete, el encargado le metió un par de globitos, le pedí al encargado una tarjeta de felicitación y un moño, tenia planeado anudarle el moño al perro pero no se dejo, así q mejor lo deje fuera, en cuanto metiera al perrito a la caja se lo pondría.

Salí del centro comercial y regrese al edificio, me costo un poco con el regalo y el perrito, pero llegue a casa, Ernest me ayudo con la caja en cuanto llegue y subió conmigo al departamento.

-Gracias

- No hay de que_ vi agachaba la mirada

- Sucede algo

- No quiero q piense q soy un grosero, pero el día de hoy se ve realmente hermosa_ me sonroje con su comentario, tal vez esa era la razón por la q todos me trataran tan bien

- Gracias Ernest

- De que

Baje al cachorro y salió disparado al sillón, saque el huesito y lo puse en el suelo para que jugara, mientras yo saque la tarjeta y le escribí a Josh

" _Se que tenias grandes expectativas en cuanto a tu regalo de cumpleaños, bueno pues solo pude cumplirte uno, espero q apreciar y cuides tu primer regalo, el segundo bueno que decirte Josh, tal vez no sea una fiesta sorpresa como lo esperabas, pero es algo q te hará compañía por mucho tiempo. En verdad espero que lo cuides, _

_En este año que nos hemos tratado y conocido puedo decirte que he llegado apreciarte como un amigo, gracias por estar ahí siempre que lo necesito, eres un chico muy especial, algo cabeza dura, pero un buen chico al fin de cuentas._

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS_

_Espero que este sea el primero de muchos que pasaremos juntos_

_Te quiere Mucho tu amiga Bella_

_P.D. solo te pido una cosa no le pongas, roky, rambo o terminator, por favor."_

Al terminar de escribir metí la tarjeta a la caja de madera, fui por mi bolso y meti todos mis papeles para la escuela.

-Perrito_ lo llame para q regresara, comencé a buscarlo, por mas q lo llamaba no aparecía_ versión chiquita de Josh, hora de irnos_ lo busque debajo de los sillones, pero no estaba, el huesito estaba hasta el comedor, tal vez ahí se escondió_ perrito_ me agache pero nada, abrí la puerta del baño pero no estaba, el estudio pero igual, la puerta de mi habitación la había dejado abierta, tal vez se metió ahí, abrí el closet, me asome debajo de la cama, pero no estaba_ en donde se abría metido el condenado_, después conoce a oír un aullido afuera, salí de la recamara y fui hasta donde se oía el chillido, se escuchaba atrás de mi mueble donde estaba la tele y mi libros, pegue la cabeza a la pared y ahí estaba, se encontraba atorado con los cables del estéreo y de la tele, los mordía y se giraba, pero se enredaba mas, tuve que mover el mueble con todas mis fuerza y me agache para desenredarlo, al librarlo hecho a correr hacia mi, lo cargue y lo acaricie.

-No deberías hacer eso, te puedes lastimar, no quiero ni imaginar que pasara en la casa de Josh, lo tome y me di cuenta q cavia en uno de los apartados de afuera de mi bolso, lo metí y el cachorrito solo asomaba la cabeza. -Ok pues vámonos.

Abrí la puerta del coche q me habían prestado, no me sorprendió ver que era un auto súper equipado, adentro de la caja metí el otro regalo de Josh, lo puse en los asientos traseros, mi bolso lo tenia a un lado con el perrito de copiloto y puse en marcha.

Eran pasadas de la cinco, tenia bastante tiempo para llegar a la universidad, estacione el coche al lado del mazda de Josh, baje acomode mi vestido, y saque la caja de regalo, esperaba que Josh no me viera quería que fuera sorpresa, camine por las jardineras y vi a Josh rodeado de todos sus amigos, el no me veía por que me tapaban Zack y Abraham, pase rápido y camine rápido al salón para que le no me viera, adentro como ya era costumbre estaba todos los hermanos Cullen, no quería ver a Edward, me sentía incomoda si lo veía.

-Hola_ salude en general

- Hola_ al decir aquello ya tenia al lado a Alice_ se ve pesado

- Aun no meto el regalo.

- Lo se_ vi como fijaba la vista en mi bolso_ puedo verlo

Sin pensarlo saque al cachorrito que estaba muy quieto, estaba medio adormilado.

-Que criatura tan mas rara_ dijo Alice, iba a tocarlo, cuando el perrito se despertó y empezó a ladrar.

- No te lo vas a comer verdad_ dije asustada, ella rio

- Ni para matar las ansias, es demasiado pequeño_ sonrió, al exhibir los dientes el cachorrito comenzó a templar, yo lo pegue a mi pecho para q se calmara

- Te tiene miedo_ afirme

- Es normal, el sabe q somos peligrosos_ de pronto Emmett se situó a su lado

- Mi mano es mas grande q ese cachorro_ extendió la mano y la puso al lado, en verdad la mano de Emmett era casi el doble del tamaño q el cachorro, fijo su vista en mi y sonrió_ piensas ir alguna fiesta_ me desconcertó su comentario

- No que yo sepa, por que lo dices

- Es que hoy te vez realmente bien chica_ me sonroje ante ello, que Emmett dijera eso, era demasiado

- Rosalie se va a enojar_ dije en voz baja

- No lo creo, ella sabe que ella es la única a la que amo verdad Rose_ volteo a verla y esta achico los ojos y se volteo para otro lado_ Rose amor no te enojes,_ camino hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazo, pose mi vista en Edward que me veía fijamente al percatarme gire el rostro hacia Alice.

Estuve platicando un buen rato con ella, el perrito se había vuelto q quedar dormido, con mucho cuidado lo metí a la caja y le coloque el moñito, le puse la tapa y la tarjetita de felicitación la puse arriba, el regalo lo escondí debajo del escritorio, camine hasta la banca de Josh, en sima puse su primer regalo y una notita q decía "Solo una vez se cumplen 20, ya estas viejo, vale por un regalo"

Regrese a mi lugar y seguí platicando con Alice, al cabo de un rato llegaron todos los del salón. Josh llego acompañado de toda su bola de amigos, traía a Amber de la mano y en la otra un montón de bolsas de regalo, entro pero en vez de saludarme como de costumbre me ignoro, tal vez no llamarle en la mañana fue una mala opción, sabia que quería que fuera la primera en felicitarlo, pero no lo hice, quizá herí sus sentimientos, pensé en levantarme e ir con el, pero estaba tan animado con sus amigos q no lo hice, una de las chicas de mi clase se acerco a mi.

-Isabella me acaban de decir que tienes que ir a la sala de maestros.

-Gracias_ me voltee a ver a Alice_ que querrán

- Es mejor q lo averigües tu.

- Es algo malo

- No_ parecía q trataba de ocultarme algo, no parecía ser algo malo,

Josh llego hasta su lugar y vio la nota, sostuvo mi regalo pero no lo abrió como lo esperaba, "Tan enojado estaba conmigo", no le tome mayor importancia.

-Voy a la sala de maestros_ dije Alice, ella asintió con la cabeza y se regreso a su lugar, me levante y camine hasta la puerta, pero antes de llegar me intercepto Josh

-Gracias por el regalo_ dijo indiferente, su tomo de voz me hirió, no esperaba esa reacción de el.

- No hay de que_ dije igual de fría, me entrego el papelito, se me bajo un poco el enojo.

-Josh yo_ estaba pensado felicitarlo y regresar a la banca del profesor a darle su otro regalo pero me interrumpió.

-Aprecio tu esfuerzo Isabella, yo pensé q éramos amigos.

- Que_ me desconcertó

- Se que esta semana has estado muy ocupada atendiendo a tus verdaderos amigos_ dijo con desdén

- De que hablas_ no le estaba captando

-Para q nos hacemos tontos, es mas que claro que tu aprecias mas a otros que a mi, esta bien, lo entiendo, gracias por el detalle, disculpa si te quite tu valioso tiempo buscándolo_ su tono de voz era de desprecio, parecía un niño chiquito haciendo una rabieta por falta de atención.

- Pero que estupideces estas diciendo_ dije casi gritando, el salón se quedo callado, me había lastimado su comentario.

- Es la verdad_ alzo la voz el

- Tu no sabes nada

-Solo digo lo que veo, y es exactamente eso, no trates de convencerme de lo contrario_ Se me trabo la lengua del puro coraje, camine hasta el escritorio del profesor, saque la caja, y se la avente en las manos.

- La verdad es que si me quitaste mucho tiempo buscándolo_ dije enojada_ pero no te preocupes, si las cosas son como tu dices perfecto, no vuelvas a quitarme el tiempo y a molestarme.

El abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no deje que me dijera mas y salí del salón, camine lo mas rápido que pude, mientras lo hacia se me escurrían las lagrimas del puro coraje, no sabia por que Josh me dijo aquello, pero me hirió bastante, me seque las lagrimas antes de llegar a la sala de profesores

-Hola_ salude a la secretaria_ me dijeron q me buscaban.

-Hola Isabella, siéntate ahorita te atiendo_ vi como fijaba su vista en mi._ Estas bien._ asentí con la cabeza

- Si.

-Ok espérame tantito_ vi como llamaba por teléfono_ Te esperan en la planta alta_ me dijo_ en la sala de juntas_ me sorprendió oírla.

-Gracias

-No hay de que

Subí las escaleras y camine hasta la sala de juntas, la puerta estaba cerrada, así q toque para entrar. Me abrió la puerta una muchacha, adentro estaba la coordinadora de mi carrera junto con otros profesores.

-Buenas Tardes_ salude a todos

- Pasa Isabella_ dijo un profesor_ Toma asiento_ asentí y camine hasta una de las sillas vacías

El motivo de mi llamada era para anunciarme que la próxima semana se iba a realizar un congreso en Nueva York y el profesor Falletti junto con otros profesores me recomendó para que pudiera asistir a este, iba a ser una de las becadas que asistiría, en total iríamos 5 alumnos de diferentes grados de la carrera, la noticia me sorprendió, iba a correr con los gastos pagados hospedad, viaje, comida y la entrada al congreso.

Solo tenia que decir q si, y firmar una carta compromiso y checar otras cosas, estuve ahí como media hora, después q me explicaron me dijeron q regresara al seminario, que únicamente iba a durar las dos primeras horas y después regresaría con el Doc. Faletti a ver las cosas con mas detenimiento.

Baje y me despedí de la secretaria

-Felicidades Isabella_ me dijo ella

- Gracias_ le dije con una sonrisa, el sol estaba bajando, las nubes se veía color naranja y rojo, camine despacio hasta el salón, la pelea con Josh aun la tenia presente y no quería verle, si lo hacia tal vez le gritaría de nuevo, y no era una buena impresión q el Doc. Faletti viera mi mal temperamento.

La puerta del salón estaba cerrada, se me hizo raro y toque.

El profesor fue quien me abrió

-Felicidades_ dijo el_ me dio mucho gusto cuando me comunicaron que habían aceptado nuestra petición.

- Gracias profesor, aprecio mucho interés por mi.

-Eres muy inteligente Isabella y una chica como tu se le deben de dar este tipo de oportunidades, como te dije una vez, tienes mucho futuro.

-Gracias_ volvi a decirle

- Pero pasa_ entre al salón sin siquiera ver a Josh, antes de que me sentara en profesor me detuvo he hizo el anuncio al salón.

-Chicos quiero comunicarles que su compañera Isabella es una de las alumnas que asistirá al congreso en N.Y. que será la próxima semana…_ continuo hablando, yo me distraje, por costumbre vi hacia la dirección de Josh, la cara de ese era de culpa, lo vi a los ojos enojada y gire el rostro con fastidio para no verle, volví a prestar atención a lo q decía el profesor_ ella regresara hasta el prox. Viernes,_ sonreí y me fui a sentar

El profesor adelanto muchas cosas, ya que solo daría las dos primeras horas, al termino de estas, anuncio que mañana temprano tendríamos que asistir para reponer el tiempo perdido del martes pasado y de hoy.

-Isabella me adelanto, te espero en la sala de profesores_ dijo el profesor

- Esta bien_ tomo sus cosas y salió del salón. Yo me quede acomodando todos los papeles, me levante y salí del salón, afuera me tope con Josh y Amber, ella traía cargando al cachorro que en cuanto me vio comenzó a ladrar y a mover la colita.

-Perdóname_ dijo Josh casi llorando, lo vi a la cara y me pase de largo, el me detuvo._ Por favor escúchame, fui un idiota no debí decirte nada, estaba enojado por favor perdóname.

- No me molestes_ dije tan indiferente como pude.

-Tienes razón en enojarte, fui muy grosero contigo_ yo seguía sin verle_ Gracias por el disco, lo pudiste encontrar y por el cachorro, que detalle tan grande.

-Tengo que irme Josh_ me zafe de su brazo y comencé a caminar, el me detuvo y me abrazo fuerte, me molesto que hiciera eso y lo empuje._ No lo vuelvas hacer, no quiero q Amber piense otra cosa, mejor vete a festejar tu cumpleaños con ella y tus verdaderos amigos, ya que como me dijiste hace rato "pensé que éramos amigos", pero como al parecer tu no compartes esa idea de mi, no me hables, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra y no me molestes_ volví a caminar y el me volvió a detener

- No te voy a dejar ir hasta q me perdones

- Suéltame_ dije enojada

-Suéltala_ ordeno una voz por detrás, me gire y vi a Edward, Josh en automático me soltó y agacho la cabeza, aproveche mi oportunidad y camine hasta donde estaba Edward lo tome de la mano y lo jale para que caminara conmigo hasta la sala de profesores.

El trayecto fue silencioso, no sabia por que lo había tomado de la mano, pero con el me sentía mejor, las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer de nuevo mis mejillas, el se detuvo e hizo q lo viera al rostro.

-Por que lloras

- Por nada_ dije con la voz quebrada

- Es por el idiota ese.

- No_ pero no me creyó, al contrario el me abrazo y me consoló

-Es un niño, cuando digo niño es literal estaba sentido por que no fuiste la primera en felicitarle y por q en cuanto llego no lo felicitaste y le diste sus regalos, es un niño grandote, pero en verdad lo siente_ lo ultimo le costaba trabajo decirlo.

- Lo se

-Entonces por que lloras_ dijo viéndome a los ojos

-Me dolió lo que me dijo.

- Lo dijo sin pensarlo_ me consoló el. Me recargue en su pecho y me quede abrazada a el un buen rato_ Te están esperando_ muy a mi pesar me separe de el.

-Nos vemos mañana_ le dije

- Te espero, no quiero q te vayas sola.

-Alice se volverá a llevar tu coche_ el entendió mi pregunta y asintió_ Entonces ten_ le di las llaves del mini coope_ para q me esperes adentro_ el me sonrió y beso mi mejilla

-Te veo al rato.

- Adiós Edward_ el se dio la vuela y camino hacia el estacionamiento

Mi comportamiento era extraño, Edward y yo nos tratábamos raro, no como amigos, pero tampoco como novios, mi actitud hacia el era muy diferente, en ocasiones era demasiado indiferente con él y en otras quería q me consolara y me apapachara, estaba siendo injusta, pero el también me desconcertaba, estaba ahí para cuidarme, se comportaba como un amigo en ciertos momentos, pero en otros sentía como si el me siguiera queriendo, el incidente de ayer en la noche me vino a la mente, por que me habría querido besar, me estaba probando o el se estaba probando, deje de pensar en aquello y subí a la reunión.

Salí casi a las 10 de la noche, el celular lo había apagado para que no me interrumpieran como lo hizo ayer, al prenderlo recibí un montón de mensajes por parte de Josh

"_Perdóname soy un idiota"_

"_No quiero perder a mi mejor amiga por una estupidez"_

"_Amber esta enojada conmigo, me lo merezco"_

"_Si me perdonas llámame"_

"_Mi mejor regalo seria que me perdonaras"_

"_Rocko también esta enojado conmigo"_

"_Estoy en el Karaoke de la otra vez, pero no me estoy divirtiendo"_

"_Este pudo ser mi mejor cumpleaños y lo eche a perder"_

"_Bella, seré tu esclavo de por vida, te complaceré en todo lo que me pidas"_

"_Ven, te necesito"_

Conforme fui pasando los mensajes me di cuenta q estaba ebrio, no quería echarle a perder su cumpleaños, así q decidí perdonarlo, total Edward me había dicho que lo sentía de corazón y la verdad era que quería felicitar bien a mi amigo.

Marque su numero y a las tres llamadas contesto

-Bella_ dijo sorprendido_ me perdonaste

- Lo estoy pensando_ seguí seria

- Oh al menos ya me diriges la palabra, Rocko quiere verte, ha estado preguntado por ti

- Quien es Rocko

-El cachorrito q me regalaste

- Te dije q nada q tuviera q ver con Rocky y Rambo

-Por eso se llama Rocko, además le gusta

- Estás loco,

- Ya me perdonaste_ se oía feliz_ estamos el en canta bar, al que fuimos la otra vez, ya vienes para acá

-Josh mañana hay clase temprano

-Un ratito,_ me quede pensando

-Solo un ratito Josh y nada más

-Seee_ oí como gritaba

-Ni te emociones, iré solo un rato, voy a ir con Edward

-Esta bien_ no se si escucho el nombre, pero no parecía afectado_ tráetelo, aquí nos vemos preciosa_ y colgó

Salí de la sala de profesores, afuera el aire estaba realmente frio, camine un par de pasos cuando sentí como alguien me ponía algo sobre los hombros

-Por que no traes que tapar_ dijo Edward

-Si traía_ dije viéndole_ solo que lo tuve q tirar_ el alzo una ceja_ es q cuando encontré al cachorro lo envolví en mi suéter y pues como tenia pulgas el pequeño mejor me deshice de el.

-Esta bien_ mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento me puse su chaqueta, era color canela, hacia juego con mi vestido, alce las mangas para q me quedara_ ciérratelo_ ordeno el

-Pero por que

- No quiero q te enfermes

- Eres un exagerado_ no le hice caso lo tome de la mano y caminamos hasta el coche

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y el subió del otro lado, puso en marcha el coche y salimos del estacionamiento

-Perdone a Josh_ dije para romper el silencio

-Eso escuche

-Se que no te pregunte si querías ir pero me acompañas al canta bar

- Si_ dijo con una sonrisa_ me da gusto q me tomes en cuenta_ le devolví la sonrisa

- Entonces no te molesta_ le pregunte

- Claro que no_ guardo silencio y luego agrego_ voy a extrañarte_ dijo el de repente

- Por que

- No te voy a ver 4 días

-Regreso el jueves.

- Lo se, me gustaría acompañarte pero se q no puedo

Tenia ganas de preguntarle por que no podía, pero mejor no dije nada, me quede callada viendo pasar los arboles a toda velocidad, Este viernes aun no terminaba y ya me había dado demasiadas sorpresas, me preguntaba que mas podría suceder en lo que quedaba restaba del día.

**FIN Capitulo 19 ""Un viernes de SORPRESAS""**

* * *

**HOLA HOLA AQUÍ DE NUEVO LEBAZY**

** Haa pensé q no podría actualizar hoy, literal el cielo se cayo, no ha dejado de llover y no tenia luz hasta ahorita wow**

** Este capitulo esta algo loco, pero es de mis favoritos, HAA yo quiero un Rocko. Bella debió quedarse con el.**

** ¿Que les pareció el capitulo?¿Les gusto? Espero q si, el próximo esta mucho, MUCHO MAS INTERESANTE se los prometo**

**En mi perfil podrán encontrar un link con la imagen del vestido de Bella, el hermoso Perrito y el mini coope que le presto Edward, no suelo poner imágenes pero me encanta la raza del Rocko, el vestido que usa Bella y esa marca de autos jaja..**

**Bueno nos vemos el próximo lunes con otro capitulo, gracia por sus comentarios y nos estamos leyendo**

**CHAITOOO!!!**


	28. Cambios de humor

**Capitulo 20 "Cambios de humor"**

Edward condujo hasta el centro, eran extraños nuestros silencios, ninguno de los dos deseaba romperlos, ni el ni yo tomaba la iniciativa de hablar, por mi parte no me incomodaba, me gustaba voltear a verle de vez en cuando, divisaba su piel pálida, el perfil de su rostro y esa exquisita exactitud de las proporciones de su cuerpo, el simplemente era perfecto, en algún momento de mi análisis el se volteo a mi, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, fue algo mágico, mil sensaciones recorrieron mi cuerpo, era una conexión extraña, solo el y yo y nada mas.

Su mirada era dulce y tierna, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, instantáneamente le correspondí el gesto, de la nada su expresión cambio, no pude entender aquel cambio tan drástico, se giro, parecía molesto e incomodo por algo, trate de pensar si había hecho algo mal, si hice algo q lo incomodara

-Edward te sucede algo_ pregunte al no encontrar una respuesta a su repentino cambio de animo, el se volteo y me vio a los ojos, en ellos había miles de preguntas, pero no supe interpretarlas.

-Nada_ volteo la mirada y siguió conduciendo, en esta ocasión el silencio me hizo sentir incomoda, no soporte mas

-Estas enojado por venir conmigo_ hace rato parecía tan alegre…

-No_ dijo serio_ es otra cosa.

- Entonces…, hice o dije algo q te molestara_ pregunte confundida

- Que significa Josh para ti_ aquella pregunta me desconcertó

- Es mi amigo

- Y el… que siente por ti_ dijo incomodo

- Supongo que lo mismo, por que preguntas_ ya le había dejado en claro que solo éramos amigos, por que me lo preguntaba ahora

- El no te ve como una amiga_ suspiro fuerte y aferro fuerte el volante

- Como los sabes_ pregunte atónita, el sonrío y se palmo la cabeza, aquello que acababa de decir tenia que ser una mentira, Josh quería a Amber, lo sabia, conocía a mi amigo, además el me había dejado en claro que solo me quería como a una amiga o como a una hermana, por que Edward me decía aquello, acaso quería que me peleara con Josh.

- Estás equivocado, el solo me quiere como amiga

- Bella por que eres tan ingenua_ dijo frustrado

- No soy ingenua es la verdad. Josh es solo mi amigo, no entiendo por que me inventas que esta enamorado de mi,_ le dije enojada, sabia que Edward estaba celoso por algún motivo que aun no lograba comprender.

- Crees que lo estoy inventando_ dijo bastante fuerte_ Que te hace pensar que te estoy inventando algo_ su fuerte reclamo me hizo palidecer, era evidente que lo había ofendido, entonces era verdad, "no, no" repetía para mi.

- No se si lo estas inventando, pero algo te aseguro, Josh no esta enamorado de mi_ dije con el poco coraje que tenia, el susurro algo bastante bajo que no pude entender y no volvió a decir nada.

El ambiente se hizo mucho mas tenso, quería salir corriendo del coche, su presencia emanaba hostilidad pura, enojado era quedarse corto, comencé a impacientarme, me di cuenta que había reducido la velocidad notoriamente, faltaba poco para que llegáramos al canta bar, sabia que no tenia que explicarle donde quedaba, estaba casi segura que lo leyó en la mente de alguno de mis compañeros.

Nos acercamos al establecimiento pero el lugar estaba lleno, no sabia si me acompañaría adentro o solo me dejaría y se iría.

-Gracias por traerme_ dije lo mas indiferente que pude, el paro el coche en segunda fila, aquello me hizo pensar que quería que me bajara, comencé a quitarme su chaqueta cuando me detuvo

- Que crees que estas haciendo._ dijo todavía enojado

- Te estoy devolviendo la chaqueta_ se lo dije como si aquello fuera evidente

-No te la estoy pidiendo

- No la necesito, gracias por traerme, salúdame a Alice,_ logre quitarme la chaqueta e iba a abrir la puerta cuando puso los seguros automáticos, me gire y lo vi irritada.

-Que estas haciendo_ el vio el enojo en mi rostro y alzo una ceja.

- Por que piensas que no entrare contigo.

- No lo se, tu dime_ no entendía sus cambios de humor, me estaba exasperando.

- Como piensas regresar a tu casa_ dijo como si no estuviera viendo algo claro

- Le pediré a alguien que me lleve a mi casa_ pensaba decirle Josh, pero la verdad no quería volver a discutir con el.

-Te recuerdo que este es tu carro y…_ no lo deje terminar

- Este no es mi carro, es tuyo, el mío esta en el taller, te lo puedes llevar a tu casa, gracias por ofrecérmelo pero no lo quiero, _ la furia corría por todo mí ser y decía las cosas sin pensarlas_ volvió a verme con furia y se volteo

- Voy a buscar donde estacionar el coche, mientras tu bájate y busca a tus amigos.

- Edward…

- Ya te lo dije_ aquello pareció una orden.

- Has lo que quieras_ quito el seguro, abrí al puerta de sopetón, me levante y sin voltear la mirada empuje la puerta lo mas fuerte que pude, escuche como azotaba y camine hasta la entrada.

El viento era algo frío, me abrase para mantener mi cuerpo caliente, el vestido ondeaba por la pequeña ráfaga de viento q soplo en ese momento, camine mas rápido hasta que llegue a la entrada, afuera había varias personas esperando para poder entrar, el chico de la entrada me vio y me sonrío

-Tiene reservación de mesa.

No le había preguntado a Josh si habían echo reservaciones, ellos ya estaban a dentro, tal vez la reservación estaba bajo en nombre de Josh o Amber

-Joshua Fox o Amber Luttoni_ aquel joven checo su lista y subió la mirada y volvió a sonreír, me sentí incomoda ante su atención, parecía como si me estuviera desnudando con la mirada.

-Si esta el nombre, puede pasar señorita_ me hizo ademán con la mano para que entrara, oí como se quejaban algunos de las personas que estaban esperando. Antes de entrar me detuve, sabia que Edward no sabia bajo que nombre estaba la reservación, medite por un minuto si debía esperarlo o no, si no lo esperaba se quedaría como toda la gente afuera, si lo esperaba….

-Sucede algo_ pregunto aquel chico

- No, nada_ y entre al establecimiento, no sabia por que me preocupaba por el, después de lo que me había dicho en el coche.

Adentro la música estaba a todo lo que daba, estaban un par de chicas cantando y haciendo coreografía en el centro del lugar, las mesas de alrededor les aplaudían y chiflaban, busque por todas las mesas hasta que encontré a los amigos de Josh en una de las mesas privadas, camine hasta ahí y pude ver Amber y Josh sentados en el centro de la mesa

-Hola_ salude a todos, Josh levanto la mirada

- Viniste_ parecía un niño chiquito, me di cuenta que estaba algo borracho, Amber volteo a verme y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa, parecía como si no estuviera feliz de verme

- Te dije que lo aria_ el se levanto y camino hasta a mi y me abrazo

- Gracias, perdona por ser tan entupido, prometo no volverlo hacer

- Te perdono, Feliz Cumpleaños Josh_ lo abrace fuerte.

- Así es como debió haber sido en un principio_ dijo Josh entre risas, se separo de mi, levanto a Zack para que yo me pudiera sentar.

- Pensé que ibas a venir acompañada_ dijo Amber, aun parecía molesta

- Si, Edward fue a estacionar el coche es que no encontramos lugar en el estacionamiento_ aquello pareció apaciguarla y me sonrío

- Llegaste bastante tarde

- Si_ alguien puso algo peludito encima de la mesa y vi que ese era Rocko, al instante que me vio, echo a correr hacia mi, tirando algunos vasos de cerveza

-Hola pequeño_ el comenzó a lamerme los dedos, lo cargue y lo acurruque en mi pecho

- Josh lo has cuidado verdad_ el se volteo

- Con que ahí estabas, hace rato que no lo veía_ y echo a reír

- Josh mas te vale que lo cuides, te lo regale para que lo tengas, no para que lo pierdas

- Huy que genio, lo traía Zack o Abraham, pero no te apures, parece que ya esta feliz por que te vio

Alce al pequeño que tenia entre manos, el en cambio comenzó a mover la colita y saco su lengüita, empezaba pensar que fue mala idea dárselo a Josh.

Volteaba de vez en cuando para buscar a Edward, ya habían pasado fácil unos 10 minutos desde que me había dejado, tal vez no lo dejaron entrar o mejor decidió no entrar, cualquiera que fuera su elección me hizo entristecer, estaba muy cómoda hace algunas horas, pero ahora me sentía fatal.

Hice platica con los amigos de Josh que no se cansaban de decir lo bien que me veía con este vestido, me agradaba que me halagaran pero aun así sus miradas me incomodaban, tenia unas ganas horribles de quitarme el collarín, me estaba asando, al sentir los bochornos causados por aquel aparato me lo arranque, los chicos se me quedaron viendo con los ojos bien abiertos, no entendía su reacción.

-Bella, póntelo_ dijo Josh cuando se dio cuenta q no lo traía puesto

- Mételo a la caja de Rocko, no tengo pensado usarlo ni un minuto mas, me estoy asfixiando con todo este calor que hace._ el se encogió de hombros y vi como lo metía a una de las cajas que tenia a un lado, parecía que le fue bastante bien en cuanto a regalos.

Pasaron otros 15 minutos mas y Edward no llegaba, decidí dejar de buscarlo, no me iba a echar a perder yo solita esta noche y menos por el, seguí platicando con los chicos, la mesa estaba repleta de botellas de cerveza, tenia una entre manos que me había dado Amber, no tenia ganas de embriagarme así q decidí ir a la barra por algo de agua natural, cuando me levantaba me hablo Josh

-A donde vas

- Voy por algo de agua

- Quieres q te acompañe_ al decirlo ya se estaba levantando

- No, quédate, mejor cuida a mi sobrino_ le entregue a Rocko

Me levante y camine por el tumulto, el lugar estaba completamente lleno, supongo que era normal tratándose de un viernes por la noche, antes de dirigirme a la barra fui al baño a remojar mi rostro, aun seguía teniendo mucho calor. Eche un vistazo al espejo, no me había dado cuenta que sin el collarín mi cuello se veía mucho mas largo y parecía que el escote era mucho mayor, acomode el escote tratando de que no se viera tan abierto, arregle mi cabello y salí del baño, camine hasta la barra y le pedí al camarero un vaso con agua

-Buenas noche mi nombre es Brandon, te puedo ofrecer algo

- Hola, tendrás agua natural_ aquel chico me sonrío y me dijo_ no te gustaría algún coctel, o una bebida suave

- La verdad es que no puedo_ recordé q Carlisle me medico_ estoy tomando medicina_ el chico hizo una O con la boca y dio una botella de agua

- Gracias, cuanto es

- Para ti nada, bueno me conformo con tu nombre_ al instante me guiño el ojo.

- Isabella_ me sonroje ante el coqueteo del chico.

- Mi turno termina a las 12, podríamos ir…

- Lo siento no quiero hacerte falsas ilusiones_ saque dinero de la cartera y se lo entregue

- No_ dijo el chico, le sonreí y me aleje de la barra, camine de regreso a la mesa de mis amigos, cuando 2 chicos me bloquearon el camino.

-Hola preciosa, por que tan solita_ dijo uno de ellos, intente esquivarlo pero el otro me impidió el paso.

- No huyas, solo queremos platicar contigo

- Con permiso_ dije viendo a ambos, los dos sonrieron con satisfacción, su mirada era libidinosa, caminaba pero ellos me bloqueaban el paso. Uno de ellos se acerco a mí, provocando que diera un paso hacia atrás.

- Así que aquí estabas_ sentí como unos brazos fríos me rodeaban la cintura y me jalaban, alcance a subir la mirada cuando vi a Edward mirando a muerte a los dos chicos que tenia enfrente.

- Edward_ dije sorprendida, el bajo rostro sin dejar de ver a los chicos q tenía enfrente y recargo su mandíbula en mi clavícula, aquel contacto hizo que mi piel se erizara.

- Cariño, como tardaste vine a buscarte, veo que estos chicos te estaban molestando_ la cercanía de su cuerpo con el mío me estaba volviendo loca, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a mi cintura

- No pasa nada_ voltee a ver a los chicos y dije_ mi novio y yo queremos pasar_ Edward se tenso cuando dije aquello, hasta yo me sorprendí de lo que había dicho, el beso tiernamente mi cuello, levanto el rostro, soltó mi cintura para situarse a mi lado y tomar mi mano, los chicos que me impedían el paso balbucearon algo y se quitaron de en medio.

Edward y yo caminamos al lado opuesto de donde se encontraban mis amigos, mi mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora, por que les dije a esos chicos que Edward era mi novio, supongo q fue por que el me dijo cariño, me detuve para verle, el se giro y me sonrío. Era la misma sonrisa torcida que yo adoraba y que provocaba que mis pensamientos fueran incoherentes.

-Pensé que te habías ido_ fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-No había donde estacionarse.

-Ah_ y desvíe la mirada, sentía que el corazón latía como loco, vi mi botella sin abrir y para no tener que verle me concentre en abrirla, el me la quito de las manos y la abrí con facilidad.

-Gracias_ dije teniendo q verle a los ojos, el me estaba examinado con la mirada, era una mirada completamente diferente a la de los demás chicos, comencé a acalorarme mas ante la intensidad de sus ojos.

- Por tu bien, será mejor que te pongas esto_ me puso en los hombros su chaqueta, en cuanto la sentí me la quite

- Estas loco, me voy a cocinar si me la pongo_ puso los ojos en blanco y me la volvió a poner en la espalda.

- Edward_ me queje

-Por tu bien y por el mío póntelo, no es nada agradable oír los pensamientos de todos los chicos cada vez que te ven y menos aguantarme las ganas de golearlos cada vez q te imaginan haciéndote ciertas cosas_ cuando dijo aquello abrí los ojos como plato, me sonroje aun mas si es que se puede, metí mis brazos en las mangas y cerré la chaqueta.

- Moriré cocinada_ el se río y me abrazo por la espalda, en cierto modo su frío cuerpo templo la temperatura del mío. Estuvimos así un buen rato, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, me hubiera quedado así, si mi celular no hubiera sonado, reconocí el tono de Josh, coji el teléfono del bolso y conteste.

- Sigo aquí, ya voy para allá_ colgué el teléfono_ Tenemos que ir con el festejado_ el me soltó y se ubico a mi lado para tomar mi mano, caminamos hasta donde se encontraba la mesa de Josh.

- Buenas noches_ saludo Edward, los chicos lo saludaron algo confundidos y vieron a Josh

-Hola Edward_ parecía muy contento Josh_ que bueno que pudiste venir, comenzaba a pensar que habías abandonado a mi Bella.

- Tarde por que no encontraba lugar para dejar el coche

- O ya veo, pero siéntate_ algo no me convencía en todo lo que decía, parecía amigable, pero algo en su cara me decía todo lo contrario_ quieres tomar algo_ ofreció Josh

- No gracias

- Bella conseguiste tu agua

- Si_ le mostré mi botella

- Estas loca, quítate esa chaqueta, te vas a cocinar_ dijo el

- Es que…_ como le explicaba que la traía puesta para que los chicos no me imaginaran desnuda

- Un tonto le tiro un vaso encima y se ensucio por eso le ofrecí mi chaqueta_ dijo rápido Edward

- Oh_ hizo con la boca Josh y siguió conversando con Amber de algo

Seguí platicando con algunos chicos que veían de vez en cuando a Edward que estaba a mi lado, sabia que se preguntaban por que estaba el ahí pero no preste atención.

De fondo sonó una canción, era la misma que Josh me había echo cantar la vez q venimos, en cuanto la escuche me puse una mano en la cabeza al recordar el ridículo que había echo, Josh me vio y se echo a reír

-Esa es tu canción Bella

- Cállate_ dije irritada

-Bella nos va a deleitar con su hermosa voz

- Josh no_ dije enojada

Sus amigos le hicieron segunda y comenzaron a decir "QUE CANTE, QUE CANTE"

- NO_ dije tajante, no pensaba hacer el ridículo y menos si estaba Edward presente.

- Ándale es mi cumpleaños

- Por eso vine aquí_ le vi enojada a los ojos, para que entendiera, pareció calmarse y se volteo.

Los demás chicos vieron y comenzaron a reírse.

- Mira Josh que esta niña te tiene bien domado_ y echaron a reírse, Josh alzo los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

- Isabella_ dijo Zack_ tu debes de saber esta respuesta_ dijo entre risas

- Que_ pregunte confundida

- Dime con cuantas chicas ha salido en el último año

- ¿Para que quieres saber eso?_ aun seguía sin comprender

- Es que la otra vez platicando con Josh dijo que únicamente eran 10 pero estoy casi seguro que son más _comencé a reírme y vi a Josh, este me veía un poco irritado y dijo.

- Bella verdad que son solo 10_ aquello parecía mas una amenaza q una confirmación.

- No lo se_ dije para hacerlo rabiar un rato_ deja las cuento_ vi como se reían Abraham y Zack

- Por que quieren saber cuantas son

- Es que tu eres la única que conoce a Josh al derecho y al revés y dijo que nadie sabia la cuenta exacta de cuantas eran_ puse los ojos en blanco, si algo sabia exactamente era con cuantas mujeres había estado el.

- Así que nadie sabe la cuenta exacta_ amenace a Josh, vi como comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Son solo diez_ dijo el firmemente

- Que pasaría si son mas, que tal si olvidaste alguna_ dije amenazándolo, sabía que eran más de 10.

- Hago lo que quieras

- Estas seguro

- Si

- Ok_ vi por el rabillo a Amber y le dedique una sonrisa_ Amber me acompañas tantito_ ella me vio desconcertada y asintió, vi como Josh abría los ojos y comenzaba a moverse inquieto.

- Esto es una conspiración_ dijo cuando me levante y me aleje de la mesa con Amber, le platique mi plan, el cual le pareció gustar, estaba bastante feliz por mi sugerencia, sabia que ella tenia una idea errónea acerca de mi relación con Josh, quería que ella estuviera segura que entre el y yo no había nada. Regresamos a nuestros asientos, Josh nos veía a ambas intentado descifrar nuestro plan.

- Josh_ dije seria_ tú y yo sabemos que son mas de 10, así q será mejor que digas abiertamente cuantas chicas son si no…_ no termine la frase

- Si no que._ le dedique una mirada a Amber, ella río ampliamente

- Tendrás que cantar "Rock DJ" y hacer la coreografía de Robbie Williams_ dijo Amber con una sonrisa, La cara de Josh no tenia precio, abrió los ojos como platos, los demás chicos comenzaron aullar y a chiflar

- Entonces Josh_ dije desafiándolo_ son 10… o cuantas…_ el me vio por un momento y dijo

- haber según tu cuantas son.

- Estas seguro

- Completamente_ tal vez pensara que olvidaría el numero de la chicas_ Pero_ añadió_ tendrás q decir su nombre y donde las conocí_ aquello era un reto claro.

- Como quieras_ reí con malicia_ chicos y chicas prepárense para el espectáculo._ di un fuerte suspiro y comencé_ Cando te conocí, saliste dos veces con esa chica de 3 grado, creo q se llama Mary, luego con la chica de la cafetería q esta a dos cuadras de su casa, ella se llama Deniss, también saliste con aquella chica…_ y así siguió mi lista, era evidente que pasaban de las 10, estaba por terminar mi lista cuando al final dije_ Ah si casi lo olvidaba, también saliste con Nataly la hija de la señora de la cafetería.

-Saliste con Nataly_ dijo sorprendido Abraham, mientras Zack se estaba revolcando en su asiento de la risa, los demás chicos me veían sorprendidos, unos se reían y otros veían a Josh.

- Entonces en total cuantos fueron_ dijo Zack cuando dejo de reírse

- De las que tengo conocimiento 25_ vi a Josh que estaba todo rojo era algo cómico, parecía una mezcla entre coraje, pena y otras cosas_ Josh sabes que significa esto verdad_ intente no reíme pero no pude.

- Si, si_ dijo enojado_ pero esto no se quedara así Isabella

- Te sabes la vida y obre de Josh_ dijo uno de los amigos de Josh.

- Supongo, que querían soy su confidente_ voltee y le dedique una sonrisa a mi amigo_ el mismo chico le pregunto a Josh_ bueno Josh, Isabella ya saco a relucir todas tus citas, ahora te toca decir con cuantos a salido ella, podría ser una buena forma de vengarte_ sin querer me reí, el chico volteo a verme y dijo.

- QUE

- Nada_ Josh puso los ojos en blanco y dijo

- No voy a acabar si los menciono a todos_ trate de esconder una sonrisa de mis labios pero no pude, Edward se reía conmigo y negaba con la cabeza.

- Tantos son_ dijo el chico sorprendido, los demás veían fijamente a Josh, los únicos q dejaron de prestar atención fueron Zack y Abraham

-Ahorita venimos, vamos a pedir la canción para que Josh empiece el espectáculo_ dijeron ambos y se fueron, supongo q ellos conocían mi extensa vida amorosa igual que Josh.

- Quieren saber_ dijo Josh, con tono de misterio

- Si

- Pues bien, conste que es larga_ tenia a todos los chicos al borde de su asiento, tal vez se preguntaban si en verdad mi lista era mucho mas larga de Josh_ cero

- Que_ dijeron al unísono

- Si cero, en todo el tiempo que le he conocido no ha tenido ninguna cita, ningún novio, ni nada que se le parezca

- Eres lesbiana_ dijo otro chico anonadado.

- Jajaja_ oí la carcajada de Josh, yo comencé a botarme de la risa, me recargue en Edward que se estaba riendo como histérico, cuando me calme, seque una lagrima q se me había escapado y dije_ No que yo sepa, seria cuestión que lo pruebe para saber si me gusta o no_ y volví a echarme a reír

- Pero has tenido novio en algún momento de tu vida_ pregunto, ante aquella pregunta me calme y me incorpore, sentí como Edward hacia lo mismo y asentí con la cabeza, "mi único y mas grande amor pensé para mi"

- Wow pensé que ibas a decir que no_ dijo aquel chico, yo le sonreí pero fue sin alegría_ Y quien es, donde lo conociste_ pregunto, en ese momento llegaron Zack y Abraham.

-Josh tienes q ir a la pista principal

-Que_ dijo anonadado

-Si_ dijeron ambos_ el espectáculo va a ser para todo el bar _ di gracias a que llegaran, no sabia si podía ser capaz de decir que Edward fue mi novio. Amber me jalo del brazo y reaccione, la mayoría ya se había ido a la pista.

- Bella, no quieres ver a Josh

- Ah si_ me gire hacia Edward que no me quitaba la vista de encima_ vienes_ el asintió con la cabeza y me acompaño a la pista

Ver bailar y cantar a Josh era algo inaudito, se sabía la coreografía de pies a cabeza, jalo a Amber para bailarle, se notaba la emoción en su rostro, luego me guiño el ojo y con su índice me dijo que me acercara, le dije que no con la cabeza, comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y me la aventó, todas las chicas del bar le aplaudían y le gritaban. Cuando termino la canción hizo una reverencia al público y se dirigió a mí.

- No que no lo hacia_ me dijo mientras le entregaba su chaqueta.

- Yo nunca dije que no lo pudieras hacer_ negué con la cabeza con dramatismo y puse los ojos en blanco

- Ahora estas mas enamorada de mi_ dijo entre risas, hacia mucho tiempo que no me decía aquellas bromas

- No sabes Josh, estoy loca por ti_ dije entre risas, Edward que estaba a mi lado emitió un pequeño gruñido, me desconcertó su reacción y lo voltee a ver. Me di cuenta q no le apartaba la vista a Josh, me gira a mirar a Josh que le sostenía la mirada y después de un momento se dio la vuelta con Amber y sus amigos.

- Sucede algo Edward_ dije al ver que Josh se alejaba de nosotros.

- No es nada_ me volvió abrazar por la espalda y caminamos hasta la mesa, no me di cuenta que seguíamos abrazados hasta que todos se nos quedaron viendo.

- Bueno Isabella_ dijo insinuante una de las chicas _ de donde conoces a Edward Cullen_ Edward en seguida me soltó y se sitúo a mi lado

- Lo conocí cuando vivía en Forks.

- Supongo que el sabe quien fue tu novio_ y le dedico una mirada, sentí como se tensaba Edward a mi lado, tenia todas las miradas sobre mi.

- Edward fue mi novio,_ dije sin pensarlo, vi como los demás abrían a boca con asombro y nos veían a el y a mi,

- Espera_ dijo Zack_ el fue tu novio y estas sentada a su lado como si nada.

- Somos amigos_ intente mi expresión y mis palabras sonaran como si aquello fuera algo completamente natural, como si fuera lo mas normal de este planeta, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo.

- Ahora entiendo por que te llevas tan bien con el_ dijo la misma chica que hizo la pregunta con respecto a Edward

- Quien tiene a Rocko_ parecía que quería ser sutil con su cambio de tema, pero fue demasiado evidente

La platica cambio a otros temas, dejándome a mi y mi relación con Edward a un lado, vi el reloj y me di cuenta que ya eran pasadas de la media noche

- Josh, ya me voy

- Pero por que_ dijo como niño chiquito

- Mañana hay clase temprano, solo te lo recuerdo_ hizo un puchero

- Otro ratito

- No Josh, tu también deberías ya irte, no creo q te levantes.

- Es mi fiesta de cumpleaños y no pienso irme

- Como quieras pero yo si me voy.

- Antes de prométeme que si iras

- Que si que_ le pregunte

- Solo di que si, es algo bueno_ disimuladamente vi a Edward y el asintió con la cabeza

- Si.

- OK mañana en la tarde nos acompañaras al festival

- Festival, mañana, tarde, de que estas hablando

- Ya dijiste que si

- Explícame_ voltee a ver a Edward enojada, Josh volvió a hablar para reclamar mi atención.

- Mañana va a ver un festival en una cuidad cercana, nos acompañaras a Amber y a mi, ya dijiste que si así que no te puedes echar para atrás.

- Pero yo por que, mejor vete con ella, me voy a sentir muy incomoda estando ahí como mal tercio

- Es mi venganza_ y río ampliamente

- Nop.

- Dijiste que si, no te puedes negar_ le dedique una mirada asesina,_ Oye pero ahí solo se puede entrar en pareja,_ recordé la información del Flayer, únicamente se podía ir con pareja, ya fueran dos mujeres, dos hombres o mixto, quien fuera sola, tendría que soportar una broma. Josh me dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Esta bien, pero ni creas que iré sola.

- A quien piensas llevar_ dijo retándome

- Iré con Edward_ no pareció gustarle mi respuesta_ los acompañare al festiva, así q no estoy faltando a mi promesa, bueno chicos nos vemos mañana_ vi mi reloj y rectifique_ mas bien los veo en unas horas_ me levante y Edward me siguió, fui a despedirme de Amber y Josh

- Los veo al rato, Josh me das el collarín_ el rebusco en las bolsas y me lo entregue, vi que Rocko ya estaba dormido, se encontraba en su camita dentro de la caja_ Cuídalo_ le dije a Josh, el asintió con la cabeza, me di la vuelta, Edward y yo salimos del bar.

Antes de salir Edward me ayudo a ponerme el collarín, ya afuera el viento era frío, Edward me tomo del brazo y caminamos tres cuadras hasta llegar al auto, abrió la puerta para que entrara, apenas me estaba acomodando cuando ya lo tenia a mi lado encendiendo el auto.

- Pensé que estaba más lejos el carro

- Por que_ dijo mientras salía de aquel lugar

- Tardaste mucho en llegar, no te dejaban entrar

- No fue problema pasar_ sonrío al recordar algo

- Entonces por que tardaste tanto

- No tarde, únicamente no estaba con ustedes

- Entonces ahí estabas

- Si, vi como te volteabas a cada rato para buscarme_ una sonrisa traviesa se asomo en sus labios, le puse mala cara y me gire, mi casa estaba cerca así q no tardamos en llegar al estacionamiento.

- Mañana no estarán en el seminario verdad_

- No, pero pasare por ti en la tarde_ me sonroje, otra vez no le había preguntado si quería acompañarme

- Lo siento, no te pregunte si querías acompañarme

- No tengo ningún problema, te acompañare siempre que tu lo desees_ nuestros ojos se encontraron y sonrío.

- Gracias

- Puedes pedirme lo que quieras_ al examinar sus ojos me di cuenta que no eran tan claros como pensaba, comenzaban a tener un matiz café, eran de un bonito color arena

-No te has alimentado_ desvío la mirada y sonrío

- No he tenido tiempo, al rato saldré a cazar algo

- Hace cuento q no cazas

- Casi dos semanas

- Edward, tienes q alimentarte

- Me estas dando permiso_ dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No creo q lo hagas

- Estas segura_ me desafío, intentaba intimidarme pero sabia q no me haría nada

- Si no lo hiciste hace 3 años no creo q lo hagas ahora

- Tienes razón_ no tengo ni idea como fue que sucedió, en cuanto me di cuenta, el auto estaba estacionado y ya lo tenia encima de mi, uno de sus brazos estaba sobre mi cintura, el collarín por arte de magia desapareció de su lugar y su nariz rozaba mi cuello de arriba a bajo, la respiración se me acelero de una forma absurda, sentí como reía, sus fríos labios tocaron mi clavícula.

- Alguna última petición_ dijo de una forma sensual

- Q no me duela_ dije en un susurro

El comenzó a reír y dio un beso en mi cuello, después se alejo de mi y volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

-En verdad creíste q me alimentaria de ti

- Pues…_ su cambio de actitud me desconcertó

- Como si no me conocieras, fue una broma_ aquellas palabras no sonaban al Edward que conocía

- Dime quien eres, y que hiciste con Edward_ pregunte seria, el comenzó a reír

-Soy Edward Antony Cullen_ lo vi por un rato, q se traería entre manos Edward

- Te vez muy animado

- Lo estoy_ me sonrío_ No se como explicarte esta sensación

- Puedes empezar con palabras_ me sonrío

- Luego, no quiero que mañana llegues tarde al seminario por mi culpa. Ya estábamos adentro del estacionamiento, el coche estaba al lado de la moto.

-Puedes llevarte el coche

- Sabes q no lo necesito

- Eso lo se, pero estoy segura que Ernest sospechara si te vas caminando.

- No te dejare sin coche

- Tengo la moto

- No es segura_ OK sabia q si seguía discutiendo con el no llegaría a ningún lado

- Pediré un taxi.

- Como quieras.

Me acompaño hasta el departamento, tome el teléfono y llame a una base que estaba cerca, tardarían unos 5 min. en llegar,

- Ya llame al taxi

- Gracias

El se encontraba exactamente atrás de mi, cuando me voltee lo tenia a escasos centímetros de mi, subí la mirada y sus relucientes ojos me atraparon, hubiera deseado q este momento no terminara, sentí la necesidad de besarlo como nunca lo había echo, quería sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos, volver a saborear aquella esencia, inconscientemente me acerque a el y el correspondió mi gesto, sus ojos ardían en pasión

Se acerco a mi con suma lentitud, su tersa mano acaricio mi rostro, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, necesitaba terminar con el espacio entre nosotros así q me acerque a el, en un gesto inesperado paso su mano en mi nuca y me beso apasionadamente, otras mil sensaciones recorrieron mi cuerpo, mis brazos se enredaron en sus broncíneos cabellos, mi necesidad de él era mucha, deseaba tanto su presencia q no me importo ser descuidada, nuestros labios se amoldaban como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro, Edward me estaba besando de una manera que jamás imagine que pudiera hacer. Sus labios ardían en pasión al igual que los míos, no quería que terminara, pero el separo con sumo cuidado nuestros labios, dejando que volviera a respirar.

Beso dos veces mas mis labios y me vio a los ojo, en ese momento comprendí lo que había hecho y me separe de el, zafándome de sus brazos que aun seguían en mi cintura voltee el rostro para no verle

-Bella yo_ dijo Edward

- Vete_ dije sin verle a los ojos_ tu taxi ya debe de estar esperándote., _le di la espalda para no verle, no sabia por que lo había hecho y no quería que el dijera nada. Sentí como me abrazaba de nuevo por la espalda y acercaba sus labios a mi oído

- Bella mi amor

- Edward por favor vete_ dije con la voz quebraba

Sentí como se alejaba de mi, oí cuando abrió la puerta y la cerraba, me gira para ver que el se había ido, y en ese momento me derrumbe de nuevo, caí al suelo y comencé a llorar,

**FIN Capitulo 20 "Cambios de humor"**

* * *

**TAN TAN TAN TAN !!!! (Efecto de sonido dramático)**

**POR FIN!! SE BESARON DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO (ya era hora no creen)**

**HOLAAA!!! AQUI DE NUEVO LEBAZY =) REPORTANDOME Y ACTUALIZANDO**

**Este capitulo esta largo pero creo yo valió la pena, les dije q se iba a poner bueno, a que SII!!**

**Las cosas se van a poner mucho más interesantes, ya es hora de darle un giro a esta historia así que estén pendientes xq esto se va a poner bueno.**

**A todas (os) muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia me dan ánimos para seguir adelante.**

**Sigan dejando Reviews para q conozca su opinión, es grato saber lo que piensan al respecto.**

**Nos leemos a mediados de semana con un pensamiento de Bella y el próximo lunes subiré el siguiente capitulo.**

**Mi se despide, nos estamos leyendo**

**CHAITOOO!!!!**


	29. 02 Memorias

_**0.2 Memorias**_

_No entiendo todo lo que ha ocurrido_

_Todo ha sido tan repentino_

_La cabeza me da vueltas de solo pensarlo_

_Quien le da derecho ha entrar asi a mi vida_

_Quien le ha dicho que todo esta perdonado_

_Un caos reina todo mi ser_

_Muchos sentimientos encontrados hay dentro de mi_

_Que es lo que voy hacer_

_Que es lo que tengo que hacer_

_No encuentro una respuesta_

_Me siento atrapada _

_No hay salida_

_No hay fin_

_Esta herida se reabre_

_Sangrando a cada segundo que estoy cerca de el_

_Cuantas lágrimas tendré que derramar_

_Cuanto tiempo tendré que soportar este tormento_

_Lo amo, sin duda alguna lo amo_

_Pero el…_

_Quiero dejar de pensar_

_Quiero olvidar todo_

_Quiero un minuto de paz_

_Edward dime lo que esta pasando…_

_Junio_

**Fin 0.2 Memorias**

* * *

**HOLA HOLAAA!!!**

**Aqui reportadome como lo prometi, este es un pensamiento de Bella despues del besote q se dio con Eddy (hiuuu)**

**Gracias x sus comentarios, sabia q les iba a gustar el capitulo, esperen al lunes y tendran la continuacion de esta historia, yo se q les va a gustar**

**Me despido, nos leemos el proximo lunes**

**CHAITOOO!!!**


	30. Preguntas mas preguntas

**HOLA HOLA DISCULPEN LA DEMORA, =p AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO **

**Capitulo 21 ****"Preguntas… mas preguntas…"**

**POV. BELLA**

Las lagrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos sin parar, no lograba comprender todo lo que había ocurrido, no se por que lo bese, era algo que añoraba desde hacia tanto tiempo pero cuando por fin sentí sus labios sobre los míos, la desesperación se apodero de mi.

Este beso fue muy diferente de los otros, no fue como ese último beso que me dio, no, aquel beso fue la promesa de un adiós permanente, pero este beso…, este beso me decía todo lo contrario, este beso me daba la bienvenida a un nuevo futuro, fue de amor y con pasión, cuando estaba entre sus brazos volvía sentirme amada como antes, que era lo que significaba todo esto, sentía un miedo atroz dentro de mi.

Cuando las lagrimas por fin cedieron me incorpore y fui hasta mi habitación, me tumbe en la cama y espere a que mi cansancio se diera paso y pudiera entregarme a ese mundo de inconciencia en donde no pudiera pensar en nada, pero por más que esperaba jamás llego, desesperada me levante y saque mi pequeña libreta a la que había llamado memorias, necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenia adentro y comencé a escribir:

_No entiendo todo lo que ha ocurrido__…_

_Edward dime lo que esta pasando…_

Otras lágrimas volvieron a caer ante esa última frase, quería que me dijera que estaba ocurriendo, no entendía nada, necesitaba una explicación, cerré de golpe la libreta, fui a uno de mis cajones y saque el disco que el y Alice me habían regalado, por absurdo que fuera oír aquellas melodías me tranquilizaban.

Volví a recostarme en la cama, apague la luz y me quede tendida ahí hasta que el sueño me venciera.

No pude conciliar el sueño del todo, estaba dormitando, de repente recordaba mis momentos con Edward y me despertaba, así estuve por lo menos 5 horas, cuando me estaba empezando a quedar dormida escuche un sonido por la sala, me incorpore rápido, sin pensarlo salí de la habitación y fui hasta la sala.

-¿Edward?_ fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, aunque no estaba segura del todo.

- ¿Eres tu?_ sabia que el entraba a hurtadillas a mi casa, de eso no me quedaba duda alguna, pero en verdad estaría en mi casa después de lo que paso, un terrible escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, mi corazón se empezó acelerar con tan solo pensarlo.

"el no puede estar aquí, creo que lo mejor hubiera sido no levantarme" pensé para mi. Camine hasta el interruptor y encendí la luz de la estancia sala comedor, pero no había nada, di un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

- Menos mal_ vi el reloj que tenia en la sala, iban a dar las 6 de la mañana, no le vi el caso volverme acostar, en vez de eso fui a darme un baño, últimamente se me estaba haciendo costumbre dormirme con la ropa puesta, hasta ese momento me percate que traía puesta su chaqueta, me la quite y la acerque a mi rostro para aspirar su esencia, aun quedaba algo de su dulce aroma, la doble y la colgué en la pechera, luego me despoje de mi vestido y mi ropa interior y entre a darme un buen regaderazo con agua caliente.

Termine el baño mucho antes de lo que deseaba, salí envuelta en la toalla, seque mi cabello y fui a sentarme a la sala, prendí la tele nada mas por hacer algo, los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a filtrarse por mi ventana, subí mis piernas al sillón y las abrace con mis brazos, estaba sentada pero poco a poco me fui resbalando hacia abajo hasta que mi cabeza quedo en la recargadera del sofá.

Comencé a escuchar cada vez más bajo el sonido de la televisión hasta que deje de oírla por completo.

Al abrir los ojos y me encontré en un lugar completamente conocido para mi, era un día nublado como muchos en ese escondido lugar, camine por las calles q me resultaban tan familiares hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la casa, abrí la puerta y me encontré a un Charlie cenando solo, se veía triste y desanimado, le hable pero él no escucho mi voz, de la nada escuche un grito atroz que me puso la piel de gallina, me gire hasta las escaleras pues el sonido se oía arriba, después oí como golpeaba con el puño cerrado en la mesa, me gire para verle, parecía derrotado o frustrado por algo, limpio sus ojos con el dorso de la mano, Charlie estaba llorando, otro grito se escucho de la planta alta, aquel sonido me estremeció; alterada, nerviosa y con miedo subí a la planta alta, camine hasta la que era mi puerta y muy despacio la abrí, ahí tendida en la cama se encontraba una chica de rostro pálido, su cabello estaba alborotado y despeinado, estaba recostada en posición fetal y lloraba en silencio, aquella escena me estremeció hasta la medula, era yo, en el tiempo que Edward se fue, horrorizada por lo que estaba viendo salí corriendo de aquella habitación, pero al pasar la puerta me encontré afuera de mi casa, afuera estaba estacionado el volvo plateado de Edward, oí un par de mormullos provenientes del bosque, camine hasta ese lugar y vi la espalda de Edward, enfrente de él estaba yo, me acerque mas para oír lo que decía.

_- Bella, no quiero que me acompañes_

_- ¿Tu…no… me quieres?_

_- No_

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza una y otra ves

_- Será como si nunca hubiera existido_

No soporte oírlo decirlo de nuevo, corrí hasta el y le di la vuelta para reclamarle pero al verlo a los ojos me di cuenta que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, me impacto ver a Edward en ese estado y lo abrace lo mas fuerte que puede, pero el no correspondió mi gesto, vi como mi imagen corría a través del bosque, me desconcertó todo aquello y me di la vuelta para volver a verlo, al hacer eso me encontré de nuevo en el interior de mi habitación, Edward besaba la foto donde estábamos los dos juntos, se agachaba y vi como removía las tablas de mi piso, envolviendo en una pañoleta negra las fotos, el disco y los boletos. Oí como decía en voz baja.

-Perdóname mi amor, te amo

Me quede helada ante esas palabras, quise abrazarlo pero desapareció, corrí escaleras abajo para alcanzarlo pero me tropecé en el ultimo escalón y caí, sentí como si aquella caída fuera eterna cerré los ojos pare sentir el impacto del golpe pero en vez de eso sentí unos brazos fríos alrededor mío, abrí los ojos y estaba en los brazos de Edward que me estaban llevando hasta la enfermería, sus ojos eran amables y tiernos, me deposito en aquella camilla y explico mi situación, después todo comenzó a cambiar en cámara lenta, volví a revivir mi primer día de colegio, la primera vez que me beso, la primera noche que durmió conmigo, en todas esas imágenes Edward me amaba, sus ojos, sus acciones, sus gestos lo decían todo, cada vez que decía "Te Amo" sus ojos se llenaban de paz y felicidad.

Todo se torno obscuro, de repente me vi parada en la entrada de mi casa, Edward estaba recostado en el sillón de mi casa y a su lado me encontraba yo, estábamos viendo una versión de Romeo y Julieta, al terminar esta, me limpio las lagrimas de los ojos y caminamos hasta el coche, al darme la vuelta y traspasar el umbral entre a la enorme mansión de los Cullen, todo estaba decorado, toda la familia estaba alrededor del hermoso piano de cola, yo estaba desenvolviendo uno de los regalos y la desgracia volvió a ocurrir, un Jasper colérico se lanzo hacia mi, Edward me empujaba y vi como caía encima de un jarrón, todo comenzó a dar vueltas y regrese a mi habitación, en ella estaba Edward y yo acostados, yo estaba con el brazo vendado y el me abrazaba con fuerza, intente descifrar sus ojos pero en ellos había culpa y arrepentimiento, yo estaba dormida él se acerco con sumo cuidado y me beso.

-No te merezco_ oí q susurrabas.

De pronto me encontraba en un torbellino, escuchaba y veía

_- Bella, no quiero que me acompañes_

_- ¿Tu…no… me quieres?_

_- No_

_- Será como si nunca hubiera existido_

_- Será como si nunca hubiera existido_

_- Será como si nunca hubiera existido_

_- Será como si nunca hubiera existido_

_- Será como si nunca hubiera existido_

El remolino paro y me encontré ahora en el salón de clases, estaba Edward con su familia, el me veía como antes, cuando decía que me amaba, me acerque a el, él se levanto y tomo mi barbilla, sus ojos brillaban con amor, acerco sus labios a los míos y me besaba, aquel beso fue como el que experimente ayer en la noche, al despegar sus labios de los míos y yo abría los ojos, nos encontrábamos los dos en mi departamento, beso dos veces mas mis labios y susurro

-Te amo, mi amor siempre te he amado_ abrí los ojos en ese momento,

La luz del sol esta brillando con mas intensidad, mi teléfono sonaba como loco, estaba desconcertada y conteste confundida

-Bueno

-Bella aun sigues en tu casa_ oí la voz de Alice

- Si_ me incorpore, la toalla se resbalaba de mi cuerpo, la sujete antes de que cayera, fije mi vista en la televisión aun prendida, tome el control y cambie para poder ver la hora_ NO PUEDE SER_ pegue un grito, eran 20 para las 10.

- No me digas que te quedaste dormida_ dijo alterada Alice

-No voy a llegar, no voy a llegar_ decía tanto Alice como para mi.

- Bella cálmate

- Alice espérame_ no espere su respuesta corrí hasta mi habitación, tire la toalla y me puse la ropa interior y me puse lo primero que sacaron mis manos del cajón, salí corriendo subiéndome el mallon y cerrando los botones de la blusa, me tropéese con una de las patas del la mesa y caí

- Maldita sea_ grite frustrada, me levantaba rápido y fui al teléfono

-Alice me voy

- Bella estas bien

- Si supongo que si

-Parecía como si un remolino pasara a tu casa.

- Mas o menos, Alice te dejo, no voy a llegar

- Si vas a llegar Bella cálmate, te llame para pedirte un favor

- Cual Alice_ yo estaba prácticamente con un pie fuera

- Puedo ira tu casa

- Que

- Si déjame ir a tu casa para decirte q ponerte.

-Alice

- Solo déjame la llave de la casa

- Para que las quieres, mejor pregúntale a tu hermano como entrar

- Que dices Bella_ parecía confundida pero no le creía

- Pregúntale a Edward_ dije con irritación, pues ya me quería ir_ estoy segura que el ha estado en mi casa antes.

- Edward no esta

- Pues pregúntale cuando vuelva de caza, Adiós._ no alcance a escuchar lo que decía pero me pareció que preguntaba que como lo sabia.

Tome mi bolso y salí corriendo, antes de salir vi de refilón q la puerta del estudio estaba abierta. ¿La había abierto?, estaba tan confundida que no preste atención.

Corrí hasta el coche y me di cuenta que las llaves q traía eran las de la moto, sin importarme nada, me subí en esta y la puse en marcha no traía el casco, pero Ernest se acerco y me lo dio

-Señorita Bella no debería

- Gracias, Adiós Ernest_ dije alejándome de el a toda velocidad

No era fan de manejar a toda velocidad, pero las circunstancias y el tiempo lo ameritaban, conduje rebasando un par de coches y pasándome algunos altos, llegue al estacionamiento de la universidad en tiempo record, tenia todavía 3 minutos para que diera la hora, me baje corriendo de la moto y salí disparada, corrí a todo lo que daba, llegue al salón, adentro únicamente están algunos compañeros y el profesor, exhausta y con un hilo de voz por lo sofocada que estaba pedí permiso para entrar.

-Puedo pasar_ dije en jadeos

- Pasa Isabella_ me pidió el profesor

Camine hasta el escritorio, Amber, Josh y todos los que estuvieron en la fiesta de anoche aun no llegaban.

-Bonita camisa_ dijo Vanessa, baje la visita y me di cuenta q traía una camisa de hombre, yo no recordaba tener algo así entre mis cosas, me di cuenta que era demasiado grande, tal vez fuera de Jacob.

-Gracias_ le dije con una forzada sonrisa

-Parece que no te dio tiempo de cambiarte de ropa_ era claro q me estaba provocando

- Pues tienes toda la razón, ayer la fiesta de Josh estuvo muy buena_ ella hizo una mueca con la boca y se giro para no verme.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, ese sueño no dejaba que pensara con claridad. El profesor indico que no habría descanso si queríamos salir temprano, así dio todo el seminario de recorrido, en ese lapso solo llego Amber, esperaba ver a Josh para poder contarle todo lo que había ocurrido pero no llego, a la 1:30 el profesor dio por terminado el seminario y se dirigió a mi,

-Isabella, necesito que pases a la coordinación para que te den todos lo papeles para el congreso.

-Si_ el profesor seguía viéndome como si quisiera decir mas_ profesor si es todo nos vemos.

-Espera_ me detuvo_ En el congreso va a estar una gran amiga mía, me gustaría que platicaras con ella, se que va a quedar fascinada con tus trabajos y tus ideas, como te dije una vez Isabella tienes mucho futuro y creo que es momento que empieces a conocer y a codearte con las personas de este medio_ le sonreí tímidamente al profesor, yo no creía que fuera tan buena en esta carrera, pero la mayoría de los profesores siempre me lo decían.

- Gracias profesor.

- Mi amiga se llama Richelle Kreuz, por favor búscala y dale mis más cordiales saludos

- Claro profesor, nos vemos el viernes_ me despedí de el

- Te gustara el congreso _ aseguro con aplomo_ hasta el viernes_ le dedique una sonrisa y salí del salón.

Afuera me esperaba Amber

-Hola_ me acerque a ella y la salude

- Isabella_ me sonrío

- Tengo que ir a la coordinación, me acompañas

- Claro

El camino hasta las oficinas fue algo incomodo, parecía como si quisiera decir algo pero no decía nada, no soporte la tensión entre nosotras y rompí el silencio.

-Josh es un flojo, no se levanto_ comente para tantear el terreno.

- Ayer salimos muy tarde

-Me lo imagino

-Isabella…_ oí como dudaba_ vas a ir con nosotros… quiero decir, vas acompañarnos al festival._ decía aquello como si no deseara q yo fuera

- Ese se supone que es el plan, pero si te incomoda que yo vaya, le doy una excusa a Josh y no los acompaño._ no quería causarles problemas y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ir.

- No quiero que pienses eso, pero…

- Esta bien, no hay problema, diviértanse.

- Es que si quiero q vengas, pero no sola_ me gire a verla

- Se supone que yo iría con Edward_ abrió los ojos bien grandes

- No… lo sabia_ dijo confundida.

- Yo le dije a Josh que los acompañaba siempre y cuando yo fuera con otra persona y se me ocurrió decirle que Edward_ la comprensión pasó por sus ojos y sonrío.

-Olvida lo que dije, Ok, si vas a ir acompañada no hay problema_ ahora yo era la que tenia q preguntarle

- Amber, se sincera conmigo, tú crees que estoy enamorada de Josh o que él esta enamorado de mi, verdad_ ella bajo el rostro, parecía avergonzada

- Si

- Amber yo solo quiero a Josh como un amigo, y te puedo jurar que el siente lo mismo por mi, se que en ocasiones parece lo contrario pero así es el, se que Josh te quiere, créeme lo conozco y se que esta enamorado de ti._ ella se sonrojo y sonrió ampliamente

- Gracias por decirlo

-No hay de que

Llegamos a las oficinas ella me espero en recepción, adentro estaban los demás chicos que irían al congreso, en total éramos 5 alumnos de diferentes grados, nos explicaron con lujo de detalle como se iban a manejar las cosas la próxima semana, nos entregaron los papeles restantes y quedamos en vernos mañana en la tarde en el aeropuerto.

Regrese con Amber y salimos del lugar, en sus ojos relucía la curiosidad, supuse que quería saber que íbamos hacer en el congreso así que le explique.

-Que suerte tienes Isabella, te vas a ir a N.Y, por cuatro días

- Si, pero no creo q tenga tiempo de conocer los alrededores, el congreso es estar ahí prácticamente todo el día

- Bueno, pero la noche siempre es joven_ dijo jovialmente

- Supongo que si_ y reímos

Llegamos al estacionamiento.

-A que hora nos vemos_ quiso saber Amber

- No lo se, el festival comienza a las 6, pero no quede en nada con Josh, ni siquiera he hablado con Edward_ dije dudando, ayer había corrido a Edward de la casa y francamente tenia miedo de verle, tenia claro que era necesario hablar con el, pero no sabia si tenia la suficiente entereza para lograrlo y no derrumbarme de nuevo.

- Tu y el regresaron… quiero decir son novios_ aquella afirmación me altero

- No_ dije casi con un grito

- Ah_ vi como dudaba_ disculpa si te ofendí, pero es que parece…_ no término de hablar

- Amber ni si quiera yo se que demonios somos_ dije tomándome la cabeza

- Tú lo quieres verdad

- Lo amo_ rectifique

- El parece q también te quiere

- No lo se Amber, me desconcierta, todo el me desconcierta, ayer nos besamos_ dije en un susurro, no se por que se lo dije tal vez tenia que sacarlo con alguien.

- Eso es bueno, eso quiere decir que te quiere

- Es que tu no conoces mi historia con el_ dije triste y comenzaron a salir unas lagrimas de mis ojos.

- Oh Isabella no llores, si no quieres hablar de eso, está bien, disculpa si hice que dijeras algo q no querías

- Esta bien_ me seque las lagrimas de los ojos_ necesito hablar con el, y creo que este es el momento, no soporto mas la incertidumbre_ no sabia cuales eran las pretensiones de Edward, no quería ser su juego nuevamente, el fue claro en el bosque, dijo que no me quería, cuando plantee la idea de ser amigos no se opuso, entonces que buscaba de mi, acaso sus distracciones se habían terminado y ahora buscaba otra vez distraerse conmigo_ no se que cara tendría pero lo que Amber dijo me desconcertó

- Pero no te enojes, Ok

- No estoy enojada,

Me despedí de Amber, como no habíamos quedado en nada anoche, mejor decidimos que cada quien llegaría al festival por su cuenta, que en cuanto llegáramos nos hablaríamos para poder estar juntos.

Conduje la moto despacio de regreso a casa, antes de llegar pase por un frapucchino, hacia calor y tenia ganas de tomar uno, en la cafetería me llamo Josh y le platique lo que habíamos quedado Amber y yo, le agrado la idea y me pidió que no tardara en llegar al festival, antes de colgar me puso en la bocina a Rocko y escuche sus ladridos

-Creo q este perro te ama_ dijo en broma Josh

- Ya me arrepentí de regalártelo

- Jajaja, nos vemos al rato preciosa

- Hasta el rato

Volví a subir a la moto y conduje hasta el departamento, cuando estacione la moto ya eran mas de las 2 de la tarde, estaba completamente abstraída, estaba cansada por pasar la noche en vela, mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, pensaba en el congreso de la prox semana, en la relación de Josh y Amber, el beso de Edward y mi sueño, todo pasaba por mi cabeza y no lograba hilar una idea correcta de todo aquello, subí en ese estado hasta el departamento, traía en un brazo el casco y mi bolso y en la otra mi frapucchino, abrí la puerta sin prestar mucha atención, vi que tenia correspondencia, así que puse a un lado mi bolso y el casco, me agache para recoger la correspondencia

Entre al departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, no prestaba atención mas que a las cartas que tenia en mis manos, camine a la sala para sentarme, estaba por darle un sorbo a mi bebida cuando escuche una voz q me saco de mi cavilación.

-Pero que forma de vestir es esa_ oí un claro tono de enojo y de frustración, me incorpore asustada, enfrente tenia a una Alice con el ceño fruncido

- Alice por que la asustas_ oí la voz de Edward a mi lado, pegue un grito ahogado y sin querer tire el frapucchino en la camisa de Edward.

- Hay no_ me tape la boca para no gritar de nuevo y lo vi horrorizada a los ojos, estaba roja como un tomate_ Perdón, perdón, fue sin querer_ le decía a Edward, su cara era de sorpresa, en un acto inconciente tome su camisa y sentí q estaba empapada.

-Perdón_ volví a repetir el sonrío

-No te preocupes

- Genial_ dijo Alice todavía frustrada_ vi como se daba vuelta y sacaba una camisa de una pequeña maleta, me desconcertó que tuviera ropa de Edward

- Alice por que traes ropa de Edward

Los dos voltearon a verse rápido, el la veía ceñudo, no comprendí aquella reacción tan extraña.

-Es que vi que pasaba esto_ dijo rápido Alice

-Ah_ fui hasta la cocina para limpiar el desastre de la sala, cuando regrese Edward ya se había cambiado

-Dámela_ le dije_ déjame meterla a la lavadora_ el me la tendió y fui hasta la lavadora, metí su camisa y la mía, pues también se había ensuciado.

Tome una playera de la canasta de la ropa que aun no doblaba y me la puse, salí a limpiar mi desorden pero Alice o Edward ya lo habían limpiado.

-Por que hay días que te vistes muy bien y otros en los que parece que te peleaste con el ropero.

- Que graciosa Alice, me debes un café.

-Yo no lo tire

-Pero me asustaste

- Ese fue Edward

Di un suspiro y me senté

-Así que estaba en lo correcto_ les dije a los dos_ Tu entrabas a mi casa_ vi a Edward a los ojos. Trate de comportarme completamente indiferente con el, no quería alterarme antes de tiempo, necesitaba hablar con el, y si me comportaba como loca tal vez no obtendría mis respuestas, opte por reprimir mis emociones y ser indiferente hasta que llegara el momento adecuado.

-Bella tenemos que arreglarte para su cita de la tarde

- No es una cita, vamos a ir a un festival

- Como digas, no tenemos tiempo, tienes q arreglarte

-Alice por favor

- No tenemos tiempo, traje unos cuantos vestidos

- Nada de vestidos

- Bella, no te pongas pesada, vamos_ me jalo hasta mi habitación_ me gire a ver a Edward

- Ponte cómodo, siento que esto va a tardar.

* * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * ** ** * * * * * ** * * ** ** *** * *

**POV EDWARD**

No podía soportar mas estar tan lejos de ella, mi cuerpo reacciono involuntariamente acortando la distancia entre los dos, roce su mejilla con suma delicadeza, provocando en mi una descarga eléctrica, ella acorto aun mas la distancia entre los dos, acerque con fiereza su rostro al mió, una de mis manos se posaron en su nuca para acercar sus labios y con la otra la tome de la cintura para sentirla con todo mi cuerpo.

La bese como nunca antes la había besado, nuestra respiración se volvió un jadeo irregular, sus labios eran tan suaves, tan calidos, no quería terminar con aquel contacto nunca mas

La extrañaba mas de lo que pensaba y al parecer ella sentía lo mismo por mi, sus labios no estaban siendo cuidadosos, pero los míos tampoco lo eran, la quería demasiado para ser cuidadoso, era egoísta lo sabia, pero no existía placer mas grande que el que estaba experimentando en estos momentos, no me importaba absolutamente nada, mi necesidad de ella era mucha, tuve que romper nuestro beso para que ella pudiera respirar, ella tenia los ojos cerrados, su reparación era irregular al igual que la mía, nuestras labios estaba muy cerca así que bese de nuevo con delicadeza sus carnosos labios, ella abrió los ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron, la veía con deseo y amor, esperaba que ella pudiera ver todos mis sentimientos a través de mis ojos, pero su reacción no fue la que esperaba, en sus ojos hubo un brillo de comprensión, pude ver el pánico y miedo en ellos, giro bruscamente su rostro y se zafo de mis brazos para que no pudiera verla.

-Bella yo_ necesitaba decirle cuando la necesitaba, cuanto la amaba, pero las palabras que dijo provoco un gran dolor en mi corazón ya muerto.

- Vete_ dijo con odio_ tu taxi ya debe de estar esperándote.

Ella necesitaba saber la verdad, tenia que comprender la verdad de mis acciones, no quería que ella siguiera creyendo que no la amaba, me acerque a su espalda y la abrace, pegando mis labios a su oído.

-Bella mi amor_ sentí como su corazón reaccionaba ante mis palabras, su cuerpo se tenso al sentirme cerca

- Edward por favor vete_ su voz se quebró esta vez, la solté de inmediato, tanto daño le había causado, no me perdonaría jamás por lo cruel y ruin fui.

Entendía en cierta forma su comportamiento pero entonces por que me beso, porque parecía que me daba la entrada y luego me impedía el paso. Con un mar de ideas incoherentes en mi cabeza salí de su hogar, camine confundido hasta la salida, si fuera capaz de llorar estoy casi seguro que estaría llorando, un fuerte dolor me atravesaba el pecho, eran como mil dagas cortándome desde el interior, no prestaba mucha atención, hasta que oí al portero

-Joven es para usted el taxi_ pregunto aquel hombre

- Si_ mi voz se oía sin vida.

- "Pobre chico, esta sufriendo mucho, me pregunto si será por la señorita Swan, parece q la ama demasiado"_ No se preocupe joven, todas las cosas tienen solución_ dijo aquel hombre para darme ánimos

- Gracias_ dije con tono monocorde

Subí al taxi, aquel hombre estaba enojado por haber tenido que cubrir la guardia de hoy, no le preste mayor atención, el condujo unas cuantas cuadras hacia el sur y pregunto.

-A donde joven_ dijo malhumorado

- Déjeme aquí_ saque un billete y salí del auto, el pareció confundido, pero no dijo mas y arranco el coche

Camine de regreso a la casa de Bella, tal vez fuera masoquista, pero necesitaba estar cerca de ella aunque ella no lo deseara, sin que el portero me viera entre al edificio y al departamento, la luz de su recamara estaba prendida, me quede en la sala hasta que se quedara dormida, me metí a su dormitorio pero ella no estaba del todo dormida, me pare del lado contrario del que dormía, ella se movía inquieta de un lado a otro y se despertaba con frecuencia, después de dos horas regrese a la sala, no quería que ella se diera cuenta que yo velaba su sueño, me senté y espere a que se durmiera, pero ese momento nunca llego, estaba por salir el sol, solo por hacer algo comencé a ver los estantes de sus libreros, divise los títulos de algunos de sus libros, me llamo la atención uno de pasta dura que no tenia titulo, lo saque y vi que era un álbum de fotos. Lo abrí y la primera foto llamo mi atención, era de su graduación, vestía una toga y un birrete amarillo, el color no era nada bonito, pero ella hacia que se viera bien, estaba con toda la generación, ella estaba al lado de Ángela, las demás fotos estaba ella con algunos de sus compañeros de clase, estaba con Micke, Ben, Tayler, Erick, y Jessica, así fui pasando la secuencias de fotos, ella en todas se veía hermosa, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver un poco de melancolía, como me hubiera gustado poder estar con ella en esos momentos, las siguientes fotos fueron diferentes estaba con varios chicos de piel broncínea, en la variedad de jóvenes distinguí a Jacob, el la abrazaba y la veía de una forma extraña, parecía como si la quisiese, pase esas fotos rápido, vi unas cuantas de navidad, donde estaba ella con sus padres y Phil, luego pase a unas fotos de la universidad, en su mayoría estaba con Josh, pase rápido estas ultimas y fui hasta el final, donde encontré mi foto, esta parecía que la habían puesto recientemente, abajo tenia un letrero que decía.

"Edward Cullen, mi único y mas grande amor"

Ella me seguía amando, esto lo decía todo, pero entonces, su actitud su indiferencia que significado tendría, no prestaba mucha atención y me recargue en el librero, provocando que este hiciera un fuerte sonido, me separe de el rápido y volví a meter el álbum en su lugar, escuche como Bella se levantaba y caminaba hasta la sala, corrí hasta la cocina para que ella no me viera.

- Edward_ pregunto confundida_ Eres tu_ me extraño que pensara que yo estaba en su casa, tal vez ya se hubiera dado cuenta que yo pasaba las noches ahí, estaba apunto de hablarle cuando su semblante se ponía mucho mas pálido y su corazón se aceleraba. Prendió el interruptor y en seguida su respiración se acompaso y su corazón dejo de palpitar tan rápido

- Menos mal_ el alivio en su voz fue casi tangible

Vio la hora y decidió no volver acostarse, en vez de eso fue a darse un baño, se percato que aun traía puesta mi chaqueta se la quito con sumo cuidado y la abrazo con fuerza, después la coloco en una de los percheros y entro a darse un baño, camine hasta donde estaba mi chaqueta, estaba caliente e impregnada de la esencia de Bella.

Después de un tiempo considerable ella salio en vuelta en toalla, en vez de dirigirse a su habitación, camino hasta la sala y se sentó ahí, secando su cabello en el camino, prendió la tele y subió sus piernas para tener mayor comodidad, nunca la había visto de esa forma, mi respiración comenzó acelerarse de una forma absurda, "Edward cálmate", me decía una y otra vez, tenia que salir de ahí si no quería cometer una estupidez, el problema era que ella se daría cuenta si me veía salir de su cocina, pensaría que era un pervertido o un acosador, y en parte lo era, poco a poco vi como se fue deslizando por el sillón, quedando su cabeza recargada en la codera y sus piernas se inclinaban del otro lado, su respiración se acompaso y supe que al final se había quedado dormida, debí haber salido en ese momento sin mirar atrás, pero mi curiosidad pudo mas y voltee a verla, su piel parecía terciopelo blanco, era como una muñequita de porcelana, me acerque a ella, la toalla dejaba expuesta gran parte de su hermoso cuerpo, podía ver sus hombros desnudos, el hueso de su pecho, aparte la vista cuando vi que la toalla estaba mucho mas baja de lo que creía, apenas cubría la parte de sus senos, sabia que tenia que irme pero no lo hice, estaba fascinado viéndola ahí dormida, mi parte irracional quería poseerla en esos momentos, nada deseaba mas que poder tocar su virgen piel, probar el néctar de su cuerpo y fundirme en ella y formar un solo ser, esa parte de mi lo deseaba con anhelo y lujuria desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero mi otra parte, la racional, me decía que me alejara, que era peligroso si cometía el mas mínimo error, no podía arriesgarme a tocarla por mas que lo deseara, me senté en el suelo, teniendo su hermoso rostro a mi altura, acariciaba su cabello aun húmedo,

Ella comenzó a moverse un poco inquieta, giraba la cabeza y decía en voz baja_, "no, Tu no me quieres, Edward, no te vayas, espera",_ sus palabras eran incoherentes, su respiración se agitaba y se calmaba, me desconcertó todo aquello, que era lo que estaba soñando y la estaba perturbando.

-_Edward__ oí su voz clara, pero sus ojos estaba cerrados:_ _te amo, pero…Tu no me quieres._

No soporte oírla decir aquello, no supe que fue lo que me arrastro aquello aunque jure no hacerlo, acerque sus labios a los míos y la volví a besar de forma desenfrenada, no me importaba si se despertaba, ella tenia que saber cuanto la amaba.

-Te amo_ dije en un susurro_, mi amor siempre te he amado_ el teléfono comenzó a sonar en ese momento, me di cuenta que era mas tarde de lo que pensaba, no supe que hacer si quedarme ahí y que me viera o esconderme de nuevo, ella abrió los ojos y desaparecí de su vista, escondiéndome en esta ocasión en el estudio.

Contesto confundida, oí quien le llamaba era Alice, Bella pego un grito q me asusto.

-NO PUEDE SER, No voy a llegar, no voy a llegar_ estaba claramente alterada, di un vistazo al reloj para comprobar la hora y eran 20 para las 10, tenia muy poco tiempo para llegar, escuche como azotaba la puerta de su recamara y tiraba algunos cajones, salio en tiempo record tratándose de ella, se estaba acomodando unos mallones negros y abrochándose los botones de una camisa que era claro que no era de ella, se dirigía de nuevo al teléfono, pero se tropezó con las patas de la mesa_ Maldita sea_ grito frustrada, corrí atrás de ella, estaba apunto de levantarla cuando ella se incorporo rápido y camino hasta la sala cojeando, me sorprendió lo rápido que se levanto, volví a esconderme para q no me viera, ella se despidió de Alice

Alice le estaba pidiendo de favor que la dejara ir a su casa para ayudarla a vestir para en la tarde, solo pedía las llaves de la casa, para que pudiera entrar, tenia que hablar con Alice respecto a lo que iba ocurrir en el festival

- Para que las quieres_ decía Bella_ mejor pregúntale a tu hermano como entrar_ me preguntaba ¿Que quería decir Bella con eso?

- Que dices Bella

- Pregúntale a Edward_ dijo con irritación_ estoy segura que el ha estado en mi casa antes._ entonces Bella sabia que me quedaba en su casa en la noche, ¿¿¿entonces???

- Edward no esta

- Pues pregúntale cuando vuelva de caza, Adiós_ corto la comunicación y salio disparada por la puerta, vio de refilón a mi dirección, aquello me hizo pensar que me había visto, pero no hizo más y cerro la puerta a su espalda

Cuando me asegure que no regresaría camine hasta la sala, mi celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento

-Te fuiste de caza, por que yo no vi eso

- No me fui de caza

- En donde estás Edward Cullen_ recrimino mi hermana

- En la casa de Bella

- Sigues ahí_ parecía que le faltaba el aire_ como piensas regresar a la casa, hay demasiado sol, tendré que llevarte un cambio de ropa

- Como quieras Alice, tengo que hablar contigo

- Lo se, he visto algo

- Que es_ dije alarmado

- No te preocupes, llego al rato.

Mi hermana llego a casa de Bella a eso del medio día, Jasper la trajo hasta la casa, se escondió del sol con unas enormes gafas negras y un sombrero que la tapaba del sol, escuche como se pasaba de largo como si estuviera en su casa, sin prestar mucha atención al Portero que le preguntaba a quien buscaba, antes de que tocara abrí la puerta.

-Edward_ dijo pasándose de largo_ esta bonito el departamento de Bella no crees, podrían vivir los dos juntos aquí sin que nadie los moleste

- Alice no empieces

- No me digas que no te gustaría_ nada me haría mas feliz pensé, pero no le hice caso y puse los ojos en blanco

- Eres terco, por cierto nuestra adorada Bella se fue en la moto

- QUE_ pregunte alarmado

- El mini coope esta en el estacionamiento. Que tal tu noche_ pregunto picara

- No lo se, puedo decir que bien, pero también mal

- Y eso

- La bese

- Eso es estupendo, ya le dijiste algo

- No

- Edward_ se quejo

- Hoy tengo que hablar con ella

- Supongo que por eso vi eso_ voltee a verla, se resistía a pensar en ello

- Alice dime

- Todo es muy borroso, solo se que los dos por fin hablan_ dijo aquello como si lo esperara desde hace mucho_ pero

- Pero que Alice

- Hay una decisión que no ha sido tomada_ me mostró su visión, estábamos Bella y yo hablando, sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas, y yo la abrazaba, ya era de noche, pero después la visión se volvió borrosa, dando pequeños flachazos incoherentes, en una estábamos los dos juntos y en otras separados y en diferentes lugares, alcance a divisar a una mujer, tal vez tendría entre unos 20 o 25 años, no logre reconocerla; por lo que me mostraba Alice, ella representaba una decisión que aun no se tomaba y que afectaría el transcurso de los hechos.

-Quien es ella_ le pregunte confundido

- No lo se, es alguien que conocerás tu o conocerá Bella, pero no se quien es.

- Es humana_ le dije a mi hermana

- Si, eso creo, pero hay algo q no me convence de todo

- Tú crees que sea una vampira

- No tampoco lo creo, solo se que es diferente

Los dos lo estuvimos meditando por un largo momento.

-Edward no te preocupes todo va a ir bien

- Eso espero

Paso el tiempo eran pasadas de las dos, para ese entonces yo ya me había cambiado de ropa, Alice había traído varias camisas, en la visión yo traía una playera negra, pero ella insistía que me tenia que poner otra cosa mas formal, me hizo poner una camisa verde de manga corta.

Después de un rato llego Bella, caminaba despacio, entro sin prestar atención al frente, dejo sus cosas en la mesita de la entrada y se agacho a recoger unas cartas, camino hasta nosotros sin darse cuenta. Alice parecía frustrada con tan solo verla

-Pero que forma de vestir es esa_ "no puedo creer que sea capaz de salir vestida así de su casa, pero que tiene en la cabeza"_ Bella alzo la vista rápido

- Alice por que la asustas_ dije recriminando a mi hermana, ella pego un grito ahogado, alzo su bebida y la tiro en mi camisa, ella se cubrió el rostro y me vio a los ojos. Sus mejillas se tornaron de ese bonito color rosado que yo tanto amaba y en sus ojos distinguí la vergüenza

- Perdón, perdón, fue sin querer_ me decía, tomo mi camisa y vio lo húmeda que estaba.

-Perdón_ volvió a repetir_ sin querer sonreí, ahora sabia por que me iba a poner la playera negra

-No te preocupes

- Genial_ decía Alice frustrada, dio media vuelta y saco la camisa de su visión

- Alice por que traes ropa de Edward_ pregunto confundida, tanto Alice como yo nos vimos rápido a los ojos, Alice había cometido un gran error y ahora tendríamos que explicar

-"Déjamelo a mi"_ pensó Alice _Es que vi que pasaba esto.

-Ah_ pareció satisfecha con la respuesta, se dio la vuelta y camino a la cocina, mientras me quitaba la camisa y me ponía la playera negra, ella regreso con un mechudo para limpiar el café, vio la camisa y me tendió la mano

-Dámela, deja meterla a la lavadora_ se la di y regreso a la cocina, escuche como abría la lavadora y metía un par de cosas, mientras Alice limpiaba el café del suelo, ella regreso al poco tiempo, se había cambiado la camisa y traía una playera blanca con un estampado al frente

-Por que hay días que te vistes muy bien y otros en los que parece que te peleaste con el ropero._ se quejo Alice

- Que graciosa Alice, me debes un café.

-Yo no lo tire

-Pero me asustaste

- Ese fue Edward

Dio un suspiro y se sentó, nos dirigió una mirada de sospecha a los dos

-Así que estaba en lo correcto_ dijo viendo tanto Alice como a mi, se detuvo ante mis ojos y continuo _ tu entrabas a mi casa._ me reclamo

Al hablar parecía indiferente, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros la noche anterior, me preguntaba que era lo que tenia planeado, era claro que esta noche hablaríamos

-Bella tenemos que arreglarte para su cita de la tarde

Las dos discutían sobre si era una cita o no, pero no preste mayor atención, tenia muchas preguntas en la cabeza y al parecer muy pocas respuestas

- Ponte cómodo, siento que esto va a tardar._ se dirigió a mi con una sonrisa, Alice la jalo hasta su dormitorio mientras yo esperaba en la sala

* * * * * * * * ** * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**POV BELLA**

Alice tardo en arreglarme como dos horas, me hizo ponerme 5 vestidos y dos conjuntos.

Al final me hizo usar un vestido con los hombros bajos, que se ajustaba debajo del busto y que abajo era holgado, era realmente bonito, como todas las cosas que me hacia usar Alice, solo que un poco corto para mi gusto. Era color crema y las cinta del busto y el dobladillo era color verde opaco, me puso una gargantilla negra con un dije de forma cruz, definió las capas de mi cabello y lo peino hacia un lado, al final me dio una pequeña chaqueta del mismo color que la cinta.

Al verme al espejo pensé que estaba demasiado arreglada para ir a un festival de ese tipo, y por más que se lo alegue a Alice, ella no cedió.

- Ya este lista_ anuncio Alice

Salí de la habitación y vi a Edward sentado, se giro para verme y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas

- Te vez hermosa_ dijo Alice. Edward asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió, yo me sonroje al verlo y desvié la mirada, tenia que seguir siendo indiferente hasta que llegara el momento.

Fui a la cocina para alejarme de el, alegue que tenia algo de hambre y quería prepararme algo antes de salir, hice una sopa instantánea y me la comí rápido, me estaba sirviendo un poco de agua, cuando se aclaro algo en mi mente

En mi sueño Edward me amaba, estaba arrepentido por causarme tanto mal y parecía que se había ido de mi lado para no causarme dolor, así era como pensaba el, aquella verdad expuesta en mi sueño provoco que tirara el vaso con agua. "Edward me amaba, el se fue amándome, me dejo por que tenia miedo en causarme algún mal" Sentí sus manos zarandearme un poco

-Bella, cariño que te sucede_ le vi a los ojos confundida, aquella mirada comprobaba mi teoría. Tenia preguntas y mas preguntas formulándose en mi cabeza, y pronto todas ellas tendrían una respuesta.

**FIN Capitulo 21 "Preguntas… mas preguntas…"**

* * *

Muy bien aqui de nuevo con otro capitulo.

Este capitulo tiene de todo, y es aqui donde la historia empieza a cambiar (SII!!!)

Hay varios elementos los cuales van a ser fundamentales para los siguientes capitulos, la vision de Alice es una de ellas y los sueños que tenga Bella. En cuanto a la relacion de Bells y Eddy, no se preocupen, el proximo capitulo.... estara...mmm... no les dire jajaja.

Muchas muchisimas gracias a todas por dejar reviews, gracias a las que han seguido esta historia desde el principio y a las que apenas lo descubrieron =P

Nos llemos el proximo lunes con el siguiente capitulo, para q vean q soy buena les dejo un adelantito

CHAITOOO!!

"sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial y en sus labios se formaba esa sonrisa torcida q adoraba, en mi cuerpo comenzaron a pasar las mas inexplicables sensaciones, estaba realmente feliz, en mi estomago un mar de mariposas volaban y en mi pecho un extraño sentimiento fue creciendo, mi corazón estaba apunto de estallar por la inmensa felicidad que sentía, tenia tantos deseos de contestarle, de decirle las palabras mas empalagosas y cursis que existían en la faz de esta tierra, pero la voz no me llegaba a la garganta, me perdí en sus ojos y únicamente asentí con la cabeza."

* * *


	31. Noche de Estrellas

****

Ya es lunes, a continuacion capitulo nuevo =)

* * *

Capitulo 22 "Noche de Estrellas"

-Bella, cariño que sucede_ volvió a repetir preocupado, parpadee un par de veces confundida.

- Lo siento

- Bella que tienes_ dijo Alice q se encontraba en ese momento a mi lado

- Nada, no tengo nada_ sentí mis pies desfallecer, Edward me sostuvo para que no cayera.

- Bella…_ su voz era de preocupación, el me amaba, ahora lo sabia, cerré los ojos y me recargue en su pecho, el acariciaba mi cabello_ te sientes mal, tienes sueño, quieres quedarte en la casa._ negué con la cabeza.

- Estoy bien Edward, no me pasa nada_ le dije cuando volví a sentir fuerza en mis piernas para poder mantenerme en pie.

- Segura

- Si_ subí la mirada y le sonreí_ tenemos que irnos_ el dejo de sostenerme y se alejo de mi, antes de que se separada por completo de mi tome su mano para tenerlo a mi lado, el se percato de mi gesto y volteo a verme confundido. No le preste atención y salimos de la cocina

Eran las 5 de la tarde, unas cuantas nubes obstruían el paso del sol, lo que nos ayudo a salir sin problemas del estacionamiento. Afuera estaba el volvo de Edward conducido por Jasper, Alice nos deseo q nos divirtiéramos y subió al coche para irse con su novio.

-Parece que el Volvo tiene nuevo dueño_ dije a Edward

- Es solo por el momento

Yo aun tenia su mano en la mía, me abrió la puerta del mini cooper y subí, el camino hasta al asiento del conductor a paso humano y encendió el coche, me di cuenta que Erners lo veía confundido, por una extraña razón, ahora q recordaba no me había comentado nada de mis visitas.

Edward salio de la ciudad y tomo rápido la carretera para ir al festival, ninguno de los dos dijo algo, yo veía la ventanilla pasar a toda velocidad las casas y el paisaje del lugar.

- Que tienes ganas de hacer_ pregunto curioso Edward

- No lo se, la atracción principal es la lluvia de estrellas_ le dije volteando a verlo

- Te va a gustar_ le sonreí, me sentía muy liviana, sin querer gire el rostro hacia los asientos de atrás y vi el collarín, en acto reflejo tome mi cuello, era verdad ayer en la noche me lo había quitado Edward de una forma bastante peculiar, al recordarlo me sonroje y regrese mi vista al frente. Edward se percato de mi reacción y volteo la vista curioso, se giro a verme.

- Ponte el collarín_ ordeno

- Ya no me duele_ dije rápido

- Carlisle se va a enojar conmigo por habértelo quitado.

- Si me duele me lo pongo lo prometo, pase toda la noche y parte del día sin el, y mírame estoy como si nada

- Claro por eso tiraste un vaso en tu cocina y casi te desmayas

- Eso fue por otra cosa_ dije en voz alta

- A si_ pregunto escéptico_ por que fue.

- No te lo voy a decir_ volteo a verme

- Por que no

- Bueno al menos todavía no_ gire el rostro para ver el paisaje. No pareció gustarle mi respuesta pero no dijo más.

Condujo todavía por una media hora mas, en ese lapso llamo Josh para preguntar si ya iba para allá, lo calme diciendo que llegaríamos después de las seis. Al acercarnos al lugar del festival comenzamos a ir cada vez mas despacio, Edward tuvo que dejar el coche en un estacionamiento que estaba bastante retirado de la entrada.

Adaptaron una zona boscosa con carpas y columnas, había variedad de puestos, juegos mecánicos, juegos de destreza y un pequeño circo, Edward y yo entramos tomados de la mano, teníamos que entrar así pues la condición era ir en pareja, pago las entradas y caminamos por el lugar para buscar a mis amigos, puede ver en la zona cerca de un rayuelo un par de sillas y telescopios para poder disfrutar del espectáculo nocturno, la tarde nos haba caído a todos, el cielo mostraba unas tonalidades rojizas y púrpuras, era hermoso, las primeras estrellas se asomaban en el firmamento, yo estaba abstraído observando aquel espectáculo natural que no me di cuenta cuando me separe de Edward.

Me gire para buscarle pero no lo pude ver

- Edward_ pregunte alarmada, camine en círculos para ver si lo podía localizar, me gire para tomar mi celular pero caí en la cuenta que no lo traía, la desesperación se apodero de mi, ¿Qué significaba todo esto?, Dudaba mucho que Edward se hubiera desaparecido así de la nada, además si estuviera con cualquier humano entendería que me pudiera perder de vista con este tumulto y no poder encontrarme, pero Edward, él no era precisamente ese tipo de chicos.

Comencé a sentirme muy ansiosa, caminaba por las personas tratando de encontrarlo a él o de perdis encontrarme con Josh y Amber, era incomodo pasearte solo por ese lugar y ver que la mayoría venia acompañado, de la nada se apareció una chica que tomo mi brazo y me hizo caminar hacia una carpa, su acto me sorprendió tanto que la seguí inconcientemente.

- Hola chica como te llamas_ dijo con tono jocoso la chica de cabello negro

- Isabella_ respondí

- Te gustaría casarte

- Que_ alce la vista y leí el titulo de la carpa, decía capilla de amor_ No me voy a casar_ dije aterrada, aquella chica rió

- Ni siquiera has visto al novio_ de espaldas estaba un joven alto, de cabello marrón con una entupida sonrisa en los labios

- NO ME VOY A CASAR_ grite, aquella chica rió y dijo

- Es una pena, tendrás que pagar la multa o iras al calabozo hasta que decidas casarte_ aquella chica me condujo a la parte trasera donde se entraban un par de chicas y un chico cruzados de brazos

- Se quieren casar con ella_ dijo la joven

- No me voy a casar con ninguno de ellos_ le respondí, maldije el momento en que me separe de Edward y también haberle dejado mis cosas, me preguntaba donde demonios se encontraba, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero la cárcel comenzó a llenarse de parejas q no tenían pensado casarse, un chico comenzó hacerme la platica y plantearme que me casara con el solo para salir de aquel lugar, estaba sopesándolo cuando regreso aquella chica con una nueva victima.

- Ve si aquí se encuentra la chica con la que quieres casarte_ dijo divertida, al traspasar por completo la puerta pude divisar a Edward que me veía intensamente.

- Con ella es con quien quiero casarme_ dijo Edward señalando a mi dirección, la chica me vio por un momento y dijo

- Hey Isabella, con este si te casas_ dijo de broma, rápido me levante y camine hasta Edward.

- Sácame de aquí, por que te desapareces_ dije irritada, me preguntaba si lo habría echo a propósito

- Recuerda que solo puedes salir si te casas o pagas la multa,_ vi a Edward a los ojos para q pagara la famosa multa.

- Quieres casarte conmigo_ dijo el inesperadamente, sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial y en sus labios se formaba esa sonrisa torcida q adoraba, en mi cuerpo comenzaron a pasar las mas inexplicables sensaciones, estaba realmente feliz, en mi estomago un mar de mariposas volaban y en mi pecho un extraño sentimiento fue creciendo, mi corazón estaba apunto de estallar por la inmensa felicidad que sentía, tenia tantos deseos de contestarle, de decirle las palabras mas empalagosas y cursis que existían en la faz de esta tierra, pero la voz no me llegaba a la garganta, me perdí en sus ojos y únicamente asentí con la cabeza.

- Vaya, te hubiera dado una patada si te negabas_ dijo jocosa aquella chica, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo a costas mías

- A todo esto, como se llama mi carcelera_ ella rió y contesto

- Livia

Edward me tomo del brazo y me condujo de nuevo hasta la entrada del lugar, estaban casando a unos chicos, los votos eran bastante absurdos pero no les preste atención, Livia coloco un velo sobre mi rostro y me dio un pequeño arreglo de flores, a Edward le puso una corbatita de moño y un sombrero de copa, se veía extraño y me reí.

- Te vez raro.

- Vamos Bella, raro, no pudiste decir que guapo_ puso los ojos en blanco

- Tu sabes que eres guapo, no tengo por que decírtelo_ el rió y me vio a los ojos

- Tu te vez hermosa

- Claro_ dije con sarcasmo

Livia se acerco a nosotros y dijo

- Su turno_ por una extraña razón me puse nerviosa, sabia que era de juego pero casarme con Edward era algo que jamás hubiera imaginado. El me tomo fuerte del brazo y caminamos hasta el falso altar, ahí parado enfrente de nosotros estaba un señor vestido de negro y comenzó a decir los votos, como lo supuse era cosas de niños, pero al final dijo

-Isabella Marie Swan_ aceptas por esposo a Edward

- Si

- Edward Anthony Cullen_ aceptas a Bella por esposa

- Si acepto_ dijo firme y volteo a verme

Me sorprendió que aquel hombre supiera mi nombre completo y el de el también, lo mire incrédula a los ojos, el lo había planeado todo.

- Entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia_ en los ojos de Edward relucía la alegría y el jubilo, me perdí ante su mirada, el acerco sus labios a los míos dándome un pequeño beso, se separo de mi y sonrió, yo aun estaba asimilando todo aquello, le devolví la sonrisa y lo abrace algo que él no esperaba, me pare de puntitas y le susurre.

- Si vas a besarme hazlo bien_ vi la sorpresa en sus ojos, le guiñe el ojo, el me acerco poniendo sus manso sobre mi cintura y me beso con pasión, enrede mis brazos en su cuello y le devolví el beso con el corazón desbocado, escuchaba el murmullo de las demás personas, incluso el dizque juez carraspeo la garganta para que nos separáramos, Edward río y se separo de mi, yo aun lo tenia bien aferrado del cuello, me dedico una sonrisa traviesa y beso dulcemente mi labio inferior.

-Compórtese señora Cullen

- Como usted diga señor Swan_ el río, solté mis brazos de su cuello para tomar su mano y salir de aquel lugar, vi por el rabillo a Livia y le lance el arreglo floral

- Tu eres la próxima en casarte_ le dije antes de salir, afuera nos recibieron con arroz, Edward me cubrió para que no me lastimaran los granos, nos escabullimos entre el tumulto y escapamos de aquel lugar, los dos nos reíamos, cuando estuvimos lo suficiente lejos de aquella algarabía se volteo a mi.

-Bella_ antes que dijera algo lo calle con uno de mis dedos

- Aun no digas nada_ sabia que teníamos que hablar, pero todavía no, el me miro confundido, le dedique una sonrisa y bese tiernamente sus labios.

En sus ojo relucía la confusión, pero estaba alegre, lo tome de la mano y comenzamos a caminar por todo el festival el caminaba atrás de mi, tomándome por la cintura y recargando su mentón en mi hombro, de vez en cuanto me robaba uno que otro beso, platicábamos de cualquier cosa, acariciaba mi rostro y me abrazaba fuerte, pasamos por un pequeño puesto que vendía joyería de plata Edward se detuvo ahí a mirar los anillo, vio un par que parecían dos anillos de compromiso y sin pensarlo los compro.

-Necesito q sepan que eres mi esposa_ dijo al ver la cara que tenida

- Edward por favor

- Nada de peros, no podemos estar casados si no tenemos un anillo los dos_ sujeto mi mano y con suma delicadeza deslizo el anillo por mi dedo, lo vi a los ojos y le sonreí, luego yo tome su mano e hice el mismo ritual que él, al tener ambos nuestros respectivos anillos, tomo mi mano y la beso.

-Te amo_ dijo ceremoniosamente.

- Yo te amo mas_ me dedico esa sonrisa torcida suya y volvió a besarme.

Vimos un par de veces a Josh y Amber pero Edward se las ingeniaba para no cruzarnos con ellos, al final le dije que por lo menos me dejara saludarlos, estaban jugando a meter lo aros me acerque con sumo cuidado para no llamar su atención, Josh estaba apunto de lanzar cuando hable.

-HOLA JOSH_ Dije fuerte para desconcertarlo, lanzo el aro de inmediato y cayo del lado contrario al que debería, me eche a reír y Amber me siguió.

- Intentas matarme de un susto_ se volteo enojado

-Que genio, después de estarte buscando por horas esa es tu forma de recibirme_ me hice la digna, cruce los brazos y me di la vuelta

- No perdona, es que ese era mi tiro_ dijo frustrado.

- Perdón_ le dije, vi que traía la misma corbata que le habían puesto a Edward cuando nos casamos_ Te casaste_ sonreí con alegría, voltee a ver a Amber y ella asintió con la cabeza_ Felicidades, ya eres todo un hombre, hasta que sientas cabeza_ dije de broma, no le pareció gustar mi cometario y tocio la boca, camine hasta Amber y la abrace fuerte.

-Felicidades, Señora Fox_ recordaba como tiempo atrás Josh juraba y perjuraba que jamás se iba a casar, ni siquiera de juego_ Sabes que Josh hace algunos meses me juraba que nunca se casaría, ya vez lo que dicen, cae mas rápido un hablador que un cojo_ voltee a ver a mi amigo con una sonrisita malévola, el me dedico mirada de odio.

-Gracias Isabella_ contesto algo desconcertada Amber.

- A ti no te casaron_ murmuro Josh algo molesto

- Oh claro_ extendí mi mano y le mostré mi anillo, los dos se quedaron viendo el anillo.

- Te lo dieron_ pregunto Amber

- No Edward lo compro_ los dos voltearon a verlo

- Así que eres la señora Cullen_ dijo Amber

- Eso parece ser.

Me estuvieron estudiando un buen rato con la mirada, tanto que me cohibieron, Edward escondía una sonrisa con la mano, lo vi a los ojos y el únicamente levanto los hombros.

Estuvimos un rato con mis amigos, jugamos a romper los globos y a tirar dardos, Josh gano un dragoncito para Amber, Edward también jugo y por supuesto que gano el premio mayor, el cual era el peluche de un gran oso.

Entre platica y platica salio a relucir mi viaje de la próxima semana a N. Y., Josh hizo una larga lista de los sitios que debería conocer en mi estancia allá, y por supuesto que también quería que le comprara una de esas camisas que decían "I love N.Y.", quedaron en ir a despedirme mañana en el Aeropuerto. Me sentía realmente bien en compañía de mis amigos y de Edward, era algo que jamás imagine que fuera a suceder.

La noche estaba a todo su esplendor, el cielo era despejado lo cual significaba que podríamos ver la lluvia de estrellas sin problema, nos empezamos a formar para poder ver aquel espectáculo cuando Edward de improviso me jalo e hizo que perdiéramos de vista a Josh y Amber, me condujo lejos de todas las personas, caminas mas hacia el bosque hasta llegar a una parte del rayuelo, a lo lejos podía identificar las luces del festival, me sentó en una roca alta y el se hinco para que nuestros rostros estuvieran a la misma altura.

-Bella_ su voz sonaba seria, deduje que ya era tiempo de que los dos habláramos.

-Te quiero_ el sonrío y tomo mis manos con las suyas

- Sabes que yo también te quiero, Bella necesito explicarte por que me fui, necesito que sepas por que mi comportamiento_ en su voz se oía un rastro de dolor.

-Lo se_ el alzo la vista y me vio directamente a los ojo_ no querías causarme daño.

-Como lo sabes_ parecía confundido

- No se como explicarlo, vas a pensar q estoy loca_ baje la mirada y comencé a jugar con sus manos_ pero lo supe anoche, tuve un sueño muy raro, ahí me di cuenta de la verdad_ me calle, no sabia si debía o no contarle con lujo de detalle aquel sueño.

-Que fue, que fue lo que soñaste_ se oía intrigado.

- Pues… el día que te fuiste, pero desde otro punto, vi como movías las tablas de mi piso para guardar mis regalos, antes de dejarlos besaste la foto donde estábamos juntos y dijiste _Perdóname mi amor, te amo_ me calle cando sentí como sus manos se crispaban en las mías, alce la mirada para verle, pero no pude identificar lo que en ese momento estaba pensando, tenia los ojos bien abiertos, solo un brillo de confusión pude identificar en su mirada.

- Y luego_ me animo a que continuara

- Que mas da lo que haya soñado, se que te fuiste por que tenias miedo a que yo saliera lastimada por lo que eres, se que te fuiste amándome, Edward…_ las lagrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos, me arroje a sus brazos y lo abrace fuerte. El correspondió y me abrazo, acariciando mi cabello de arriba a bajo.

- No sabes lo doloroso que fue para mi dejarte, sentí que moriría si permanecía lejos de ti. Juro que en estos dos años he estado muerto, cuando supe que estabas cerca de mi, no lo pensé mas y decidí que toda distancia que pusiera entre nosotros no serviría de nada, es como si el destino quisiera que tu y yo estemos juntos_ beso mi coronilla y alzo mi rostro para que lo pudiera ver_ Te amo, siempre te he amado y jamás dejare de amarte_ alce mi mano para acariciar su rostro, al sentir mi contacto cerro los ojos y suspiro.

- Tu sabes que siempre te he amado, sufrí mucho cuando te fuiste_ una atisbo de dolor se escucho en mis palabras_ creí que moriría, pero como dijiste los humanos somos buenos para filtrar el dolor, pasaron los días y logre salir de la depresión en la que había caído.

- Perdón

- Shhh_ lo calme acariciando su cabello_ siempre he estado loca, no es tu culpa_ recode aquellos dolorosos días, cerré fuerte los ojos y suspire_ logre evadir cualquier recuerdo que tuviera que ver contigo, deje Forks para salir adelante, aunque siempre estuviste presente en mi mente, cuando volví a ver a Carlisle, mi gran muralla de derrumbo y volví a caer._ guarde silencio pues otra vez mis ojos volvieron a inundarse de lagrimas.

- Como pudiste creer que no te amaba_ se oía confuso y enojado_ como pudiste creer esa gran mentira, volví a la vida cuando te conocí, debiste saber que era mentira en el momento que solté esa terrible blasfemia, pero en tus ojos… creíste esas palabras, dime por que.

-No sentía que te mereciera, cría que eras demasiado para mi_ aun tenia la vista baja pero sentí como sus manos se tensaban en las mías

- Isabella_ subió mi mentón para poder verle_ estaré contigo siempre mi vida, que eso no te quede duda alguna, tu eres la única mujer a la que he amado y serás la única_ acerco nuestras manos entrelazadas y las beso.

- Edward_ lo abrace de nuevo, el se hizo hacia atrás recostándose en la hierva provocando que quedara encima de el, se giro aun lado para poder estar el uno al lado del otro, yo aun seguía abrazándolo fuerte y las lagrimas se desbordaban de mis mejillas, era completamente feliz estando a su lado

- No llores mi amor_ susurro_ estaré contigo siempre

- Te amo

Permanecimos abrazados por mucho tiempo, el besaba mis mejillas, mis parpados, mi cuello y mis labios, aquel momento era como estar en lo mas alto del cielo, el tiempo y el espacio dejaban de existir para nosotros, creando nuestro propio mundo, nuestro propio universo, donde solo existíamos el y yo.

Amaba a este hombre mas que a mi propia vida, dejaría todo para estar a su lado y era precisamente lo que iba a hacer, como el había dicho era como si el destino deseara que nosotros permaneciéramos juntos, para toda la eternidad, me acurruque en su pecho de piedra, aspirando su deliciosa esencia, perdiéndome en mi inmensa felicidad.

-Bella_ subí mi rostro para verle

- Si_ el sonrío y acomodo un mechón de cabello que se me había venido de frente

- Te voy a extrañar_ aquello me sorprendió

- Porque_ me incorpore para poder verle mejor

- Te vas mañana a N.Y y regresas hasta el viernes_ el copio mi gesto y se sentó a mi lado

- Regreso el jueves_ rectifique_ no piensas acompañarme_ creí que el estaría conmigo en este viaje

- No_ dijo firme y subiendo la mirada al cielo.

- Por que no.

- Bella, esto es algo que tu debes de hacer sola, te dije que estaría contigo y no voy a romper mi promesa, pero tú tienes que seguir con tus planes, con tus proyectos, no pienso interferir en ese sentido en tu vida._ no lograba entender a su totalidad lo que decía.

- Creo que no te entiendo_ mi cabeza trataba de descifrar aquellas palabras, el rio y tomo mi mano.

- Tienes un gran futuro por delante Bella y me alegro mucho por ti, por eso debes de ir sola a N.Y, seguir con tu carrera, muchas personas tienen grandes expectativas en ti_ cuando dije eso caí en cuenta de sus palabras, un terrible escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, solté sus manos en ese momento_ Bella_ pregunto confundido.

- No piensas trasformarme_ en su rostro vi el descontento y negó con la cabeza._ Por que_ dije confundida

- Estaré contigo siempre mi amor, pero no te voy a transformar, tienes grandes oportunidades en la vida y no pienso ser yo quien te impida lógralas.

- Yo soy la que decido que hacer y q no hacer con mi vida_ dije exasperada_ yo quiero estar contigo Edward, no me importa nada que no seas tu.

- No Bella_ seguía siendo firme en sus posición, así q cambie mi argumento

-Pronto cumpliré 20 años Edward y tú siempre tendrás 17, que pasara cuando me vea mayor que tu, dime._ las lagrimas amenizaban con salir, pero intente contenerlas.

- Te amare aunque crezcas y te veas mayor que yo.

El terrible recuerdo de aquel sueño vino a mi, yo una anciana vieja y decrepita mientras el seguía mantenido su inmortal juventud y belleza.

-No, no quiero_ dije entre lagrimas_ no quiero envejecer, quiero estar siempre contigo.

- Bella mi amo entiende_ lo interrumpí

- Entender que Edward, que me vas a dejar envejecer, que no estas seguro de querer estar siempre conmigo y por eso no me transformas.

- Bella no es eso.

- A no, estas consiente que si envejezco llegara el momento que yo muera

- Asi es como debe ser Bella y yo no pienso ser el verdugo que te impida vivir

- Pero me dejaras morir

- Cuando eso suceda yo te seguiré

- Que_ debía haberse vuelto loco._ Edward_ el me callo con sus dedos

- Esa es la única manera en que podemos estar juntos

- Claro que no, tú me puedes transformar

- No lo voy hacer_ estaba frustrada, enojada, confundida, el antiguo agujero de mi pecho comenzó a dolerme, me tome el pecho con las dos manos, me levante y camine hacia el festival pero Edward me detuvo cuando di el segundo paso

- Bella no te pongas así

- En tal caso hubiera preferido que nunca hubieras aparecido_ dije aquellas palabras sin pensarlas_ hubiera preferido vivir pensando en que no me amabas y que estabas en algún lugar lejos de mi_ el enojo y el dolor se juntaron haciendo q mis palabras sonaran duras y frías_ de esa forma yo hubiera seguido adelante, pero ahora que se que me amas y que estas cerca. No puedo_ se me quebró la voz y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, intente calmarme_ Si únicamente me das esa opción, no la quiero_ limpie las lagrimas de mis ojos, no quería verle, pero me soltó, camine sin voltear atrás alejándome de él, el dolor en mi pecho era insoportable, las lagrimas se desbordaban de mis mejillas sin parar, llegue hasta donde se encontraban las personas, intente calmarme pero no pude, tenia que pensar en todo lo que me había dicho Edward y en lo que le había dicho, lo amaba, pero no quería una vida con el, quería la eternidad a su lado, camine entre las personas, era extraño las veía como si yo no estuviera ahí, de hecho así me sentía, como si fuera un especie de espíritu que vagaba sin destino, llegue hasta la salida

-Bella_ me gire para ver a Amber y Josh, este ultimo camino rápido hacia mi y me tomo del brazo_ Te hizo algo

- No, a sido cosa mía_ mi voz se oía sin vida.

- Que te hizo_ Josh estaba preocupado, Amber se acerco a mi y me tomo de las manos

- Estas helada, será mejor que nos vayamos_ tomo de la mano a Josh y este me jalo, me solté para ir detrás de ellos, no quería estar cerca de nadie

- Bella_ llamo Edward detrás de mi, me gire para verle, su rostro era insondable_ Necesitamos hablar

- Has cambiado de idea_ dije seria

- No

- Entonces todo esta dicho_ me gire hacia el frente y camine junto con Josh y Amber, el me sostuvo.

- Por favor_ me sostuve de la cintura

- Que no has oído déjala_ dijo enojado Josh

- No es asunto tuyo_ gruño con furia Edward, Josh se detuvo en seco, no podía ver el rostro de Edward por que estaba detrás de mi, pero la cara de Josh me lo decía todo, lo estaba amenazando.

- Edward_ me gire para encararlo, vio por un segundo mas a Josh y después bajo la mirada, en sus ojos pude ver un gran dolor, aquello provoco que el dolor en mi pecho fuera peor, respire profundamente para no derramar mas lagrimas, me gire hacia Josh y le dije:

- Váyanse, mañana los veo en el aeropuerto

- Estas segura_ Josh no parecía muy convencido

- Si_ Josh me veía a mi y a Edward, no quería dejarme, vi a Amber para que se lo llevara, ella entendí mi mirada y lo jalo.

- Josh, déjalos que hablen

- Pero_ estaba indeciso_ sin necesitas algo Bella…

- Esta bien Josh, pero no me hables hoy si, nos vemos mañana_ no sabia como iba a estar después de hablar con Edward y no quería incomodarlo con mis problemas.

- Como tu quieras Bella_ tomo la mano a Amber y se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás. A mi lado sentí que Edward volvía abrazarme con una mano y con la otra limpiaba una lagrima que se me escapo de los ojos.

- Gracias_ susurro en mi oído, asentí con la cabeza, pero no le vi, gire mi rostro al lado contrario.

- Y que es lo que tenemos que hablar…

- Bella entiéndeme_ me giro para que lo viera a los ojos_ no puedo hacer lo que me pides, te amo demasiado para que vivas como lo hago yo, no es nada fácil, tu no sabes del dolor que pasas en la transformación, tampoco lo difícil que son los primeros años para controlar tus instintos, Bella piensa que si te transformo no podrás conocer a tu hermano, no podrás estar cerca de tu padre ni de tu madre.

- Ese seria asunto mío, no lo crees.

- Por que eres tan testaruda_ dijo frustrado

- En tal caso, esos son tus argumentos, tu ya conoces los míos y no pienso cambiar de opinión Edward, que no lo entiendes_ puse mis dos manos alrededor de sus mejillas para que me viera pues había desviado la mirada_ tu eres mi vida, Charlie y Renee están haciendo su vida, mi padre con Sue y Renee con Phil, yo quiero ser quien decida que hacer y que no, antes decías que experiencias humanas, he tenido la mayoría si me preguntas, quiero estar contigo, que acaso tu no quieres_ la voz se me quebró ante la expectativa de su respuesta.

- Claro que te quiero_ dijo limpiando mis ojos_ Eres lo que mas amo en esta mundo, pero…, no me pidas esto por favor, nada desearía que fueras como yo, poder estar enteramente juntos.

- Entonces_ no entendía su razonamiento

- No quiero destruir tu vida, seria muy egoísta de mi parte tomar tu vida, solo para complacer mi necesidad de ti, además_ dijo rápido_ que tal y después te arrepientes, si te transformo no hay vuelta atrás, me odiaría por siempre si descubres que esto no es lo que tu querías_ Edward estaba confuso, triste, una parte de mi entendía lo que el quería decirme, pero mi otra parte me decía lo contrario.

- Jamás me arrepentiría de estar contigo,

- Eso dices ahora pero…

- Shh_ lo silencie_ tenemos cuatro días para pensarlo_ el me miro extrañado_ tal vez el viaje a N,Y, me sirva de algo aparte de su objetivo principal_ una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios_ yo pensare lo que tu me estas diciendo y tu pensaras lo que yo te dije, cuando estemos completamente seguros de lo que queremos y esperamos, nos lo diremos el día que regrese. Ahí sabremos que esperar de esta relación, si es que para ese entonces sigue siendo una relación_ aspire fuerte ante la perspectiva de volverlo a perder.

- Bella…_ sabia que el no iba a cambiar de idea, pero al menos yo tenia que pensarlo.

- No digas nada, piénsalo y cuando estés seguro me lo dices._ me rodeo con sus fríos brazos y me beso, fue un beso tranquilo y desesperado al mismo tiempo, se paro sus labios un momento y susurro

- De lo que estoy seguro es que te amo.

**FIN Capitulo 22 "Noche de Estrellas"**

* * *

**OoO !!!!**

**Que tal, otra vez aquí lebazy con otro capitulo.**

**Primero q nada, gracias x sus reviews, me da gusto saber q he hecho q los lunes no sean tan horribles como suelen ser, JAJAJA!!!**

**Ahora bn, hablemos de lo importante ósea el capitulo... DIOS CUANTAS COSAS SUCEDIERON. MMM... Me pregunto si les gustara o no este cambio..., para empezar se casaron, eso fue bonito no creen, aunque sea de mentiritas, tmb esa platica mmm Bella esta mostrando una habilidad ¿!Nueva¡? en fin, además ese Eddy hizo llorar a Bella, pero q estará pensando este hombre... uff HOMBRE TENIA Q SER XD jaja. Y la decisión de Bells, mmm... no, no, tendrán q esperar los siguientes capítulos para q sepan q pasara con estos dos XD**

**El próximo capitulo tendrá algo picante, pero solo un poco así q no se emocionen.**

**Pido una disculpa si solo actualizo los lunes, me gustaría hacerlo mas seguido pero si les soy sincera no siempre tengo tiempo además q si actualizo mas seguido no tendría un capitulo completo para mostrar, así xfa entiéndanme, no es por ser mala onda sino x cuestiones de tiempo y de inspiración.**

**Nos leemos el próximo lunes con la continuación de esta historia. Aquí un pequeñito adelanto del prox. capitulo**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO**

**BESOS. CHAITOOO!!!!**

- Bella_ dijo sofocado_ no hagas eso_ no le hice caso y mis manos se situaron en sus costados para luego acariciar su pecho.

-No quiero, te deseo_ acerque mis labios a su cuello y comencé a mordisquearlo, besarlo.


	32. Tiempo Muerto

**Capitulo 23 "Tiempo muerto"**

Llegamos a mi departamento a eso de la 2 de la madrugada, la hora me tomo de sorpresa cuando baje de coche, todo el trayecto de vuelta fue silencioso por parte de los dos, mis ojos estaban hinchados por haber llorado tanto, era extraño como en un solo día podía experimentar la alegría mas inmensa y la tristeza mas profunda, el dolor de mi pecho hizo las pases conmigo un momento, sabiendo que en cuanto el se fuera volvería a regresar, era extraña esa sensación, era como un dolor y una alegría mezclada, estaba cansada tenia muchas ganas de dormir y no despertar, el dolor de mi cuello volvió a presentarse como si alguien le hubiera dicho "hey venga, necesito otro motivo para sufrir".

Edward abrió mi puerta, antes de salir me gire para tomar el collarín y ponérmelo.

- Te duele

- No mucho

- Quieres que mañana vaya a despedirte_ subí la mirada para verle, parecía que le dolía despedirse de mi.

- Si

- Estoy seguro que Alice querrá acompañarme_ aparento serenidad aunque no le creía

- Si estaría bien que fuera para despedirme de ella_ el silencio volvió entre nosotros, la angustia se apodero de mi, no quería dejarlo ir, no todavía, sabia que tenia que pensar con claridad todo lo que nos habíamos dicho, pero no esta lista aun no, quería por lo menos pasar esta noche a su lado, sabia que el se quedaba conmigo en las noches pero yo no lo sabia, quería poder estar con el hasta el alba. No sabía que pasaría para finales de la próxima semana.

- Entonces nos vemos_ dijo dándose la vuelta.

- Espera_ el se volteo a verme, camine hasta el y lo abrace

- Quiero un tiempo muerto_ susurre

- Que dices_ parecía divertido por el término que había empleado

- Si, quiero una pausa, tiempo fuera, no se que pasara en cuatro días por eso quiero un tiempo solo para los dos, antes de que tomemos una decisión.

- Te daré lo que quieras, pero no se como piensas asesinar al tiempo_ le hice una mueca parecía que había regresado su buen humor.

- Quiero que pases la noche conmigo, como antes.

- Lo que tu quieras mi vida.

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta el departamento, entramos, el departamento estaba echo un lío, tenia todo tirado, cartas, papeles, el casco, me dio pena que viera la casa así, pero ahora que lo recordaba el estuvo conmigo la mayor parte del día.

-Siéntate_ le ofrecí en lo que yo acomodaba algunas cosas, el no hizo caso y me ayudo a levantar todo mi tiradero, cuando termine con la sala comedor, fui hasta mi habitación, le pedí que me esperara y se quedo fuera, tenia toda la ropa tirada, la levante y la acomode en sus respectivos lugares, cuando estuvo todo listo, le hice pasar, se encontraba exactamente fuera de mi habitación, su cercanía me sobresalto.

-Ah pasa_ le pedí, el entro y se sentó en el borde de mi cama_ voy a cambiarme.

-Aquí te espero_ tome mi pijama y fui hasta el baño, me lave el rostro y me cambie de ropa, al ponerme el short me di cuenta que tenia un horrible moretón en el muslo derecho, tal vez me lo hice cuando caí en la mañana, me lave los dientes y desenrede el cabello, fui a la cocina para tomarme la medicina, de regreso a pague las luces y fui a mi habitación, al entrar divise a Edward viendo hacia la ventana, al oírme se giro y me sonrió.

- Hola_ extendió sus brazos para que fuera con el, aquella reacción me recordó la primera noche que se quedo en mi casa, me reí y camine hasta sus brazos.

- Que es tan divertido_ dijo mientras me acurrucaba en su regazo

- Esto se parece mucho a la primera noche que pasaste en mi casa, ¡Lo recuerdas!_ dije subiendo el rostro.

- Como olvidarlo_ beso mi frente_ solo que esta ocasión es algo diferente.

- Bueno no hay un Charlie en la planta baja, vigilando que me escape para ese odioso baile.

- Cierto,_ rió quedamente_ estamos completamente solos._ hasta ese momento caí en cuenta de esa situación, el y yo solos, en mi casa, mi respiración se acelero demasiado._ Bella estas bien_ dijo separándose de mi.

-Si_ sentía el calor en mis mejillas, jamás pensé estar en una situación así, con Edward y no iba a desaprovechar este momento.

-Estas toda roja, Bella que pasa_ me recargue en el y lo abrace fuerte, el acariciaba mi cabello de arriba abajo, tratando de descifrar el motivo de mi reacción, daba gracias a dios que no pudiera leerme la mente, me moriría de vergüenza si supiera lo que pensé. Cuando mi respiración se calmo me separe de el, sus ojos eran reflexivos. Me acerque a el y muy despacio bese sus labios, el me correspondió el beso, acaricie su rostro, el nos empujo hacia atrás quedando recostados, sus manos se movían inquietas por mi rostro, bajando muy despacio por los hombros, hasta dejarlas en mi cintura, sus fuertes brazos me hicieron girar y en un santiamén me encontré encime de el, jamás habíamos llegado tan lejos, si esta era nuestra ultima noche tal vez quisiera intentar algo nuevo, aquel pensamiento me acalora mas, sus labios eran fervientes, se movían al compás de los míos, sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda sin llegar demasiado lejos, una de mis manos estaba en su nuca trayéndolo mas a mi y con la otra acariciaba los contornos de su pecho, estaba en la gloria, sus labios dejaron mi boca para comenzar a besar mi cuello y mi clavícula, mi respiración era irregular por el frenesí de sus caricias, sin saber como volvimos a girar para yo quedar debajo de el, pero en ningún momento sus labios se despegaron de mi cuerpo, la cabeza me daba vueltas, el soportaba todo su peso para que yo no tuviera que aguantarlo, deslice mis manos por su espalda, acariciándolo, deseándolo con demasiado ímpetu, mis manos se deslizaron por debajo de su playera para poder tocar su espalda, estaba helado, sentía cada uno de sus músculos frios y duros, aquello me hizo desearlo aun mas, el al sentir mi calido tacto se separo de mi.

- Bella_ dijo sofocado_ no hagas eso_ no le hice caso y mis manos se situaron en sus costados para luego acariciar su pecho.

-No quiero, te deseo_ acerque mis labios a su cuello y comencé a mordisquearlo, besarlo.

- Bella_ dijo sofocado, sostuvo mis manos por arriba de mi cabeza_ Pórtate bien_ beso mi frente, con una mano sostenía mis dos brazos y con la otra acomodaba su playera, cerré los ojos para que mi respiración regresara a la normalidad, era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad, sabia que Edward jamás dejaría que llegáramos mas allá de caricias y besos, me irrito su comportamiento, al abrir los ojos me encontré con su mirada, me veían intensamente, con deseo en ellos, no comprendía porque, si el sentía lo mismo que yo, porque no hacerlo, me percate que en aquellos ojos eran mas obscuros que ayer, su matiz arena ahora se había transformado en un ligero tono oscuro.

-Ayer no saliste a cazar ¿verdad?_ mi respuesta lo sorprendió con la guardia baja.

-No_ soltó mis brazos, los baje para situarlos de nuevo en su pecho

-Supongo que ayer en la noche si estuviste aquí_ dije recriminándole.

- Si_ me dio un beso fugaz y me metió en la cama, acomodándome de frente a el.

-Por que no contestaste cuando te llame.

-Lo iba hacer pero…_ dudo en contestar

-Pero_ quise saber.

- Te vez muy hermosa lo sabes_ levante una ceja, era claro que no me iba a decir el porque, nos estudiamos mutuamente con la mirada, me sonrió y me volvió a besar.

-Edward…

-Sabes ayer me encontré con tu álbum de fotos, el que tienes en el librero.

Recordaba aquel álbum, en el estaban las fotos de la graduación, unos con mis amigos de la Push y de la Universidad.

-Y que te parecieron

- Te vez en todas hermosas_ sus ojos brillantes me hicieron enrojecer, solo a el le parecía hermosa.

-Claro_ dije con sarcasmo.

-Sabes_ subí la mirada para verle_ en las fotos que tienes ahí, me llamo la atención unas.

-A si_ pregunte, tratando de recordar que foto pudo llamar su atención en particular

-Hay unas fotos donde estas con varios chicos Quileutes

- Aja

- También estas con Jacob_ aquella afirmación me extraño

- Tu sabes que soy amiga de Jacob, obvio que iba a estar con el

- Si lo se, solo que en ellas el… te ve… diferente…

- No te entiendo

- Tal vez sea mi imaginación pero el te ve…_ se tardo en continuar, supongo que intentado encontrar las palabras correctas._ mas bien el no te ve como una amiga.

- Lo se_ Jacob estaba enamorado de mi, pensé para mi, el enseguida capto mi respuesta

- Entonces el…, esta enamorado de ti_ parecía que le faltaba el aire y se quedo calmado intentado descifrar el comportamiento con Jacob la vez que se vieron.

-No el esta enamorado de Leah _ dije convincente

-Pero acabas de decir…_ lo calle con un dedo

- El ahora ama a Leah_ mientras decía eso, trataba de pensar una forma de explicarle todo ese embrollo_ digamos que antes el creía que me amaba, pero no era así._ Edward me estudio con la mirada, intentado comprender lo que le decía_ Es algo difícil de explicar.

-Difícil de explicar…_ dijo entrecerrado los ojos

- Supongo que te lo tendré que contar todo para que entiendas

- La noche es joven_ me animo

- Bueno, esta bien, Jacob y yo nos hicimos muy amigos cuando…_ me quede callada, di un fuerte suspiro_ cuando tu te fuiste, el fue mi sostén en esos días_ sentí como se tensaba pero de inmediato se relajo_ nos hicimos muy allegados, el me visitaba en mi casa, yo bajaba a la Push, a el siempre lo he visto como un hermano pero al parecer el no me veía con esos ojos, pasamos muchas cosas juntos, sabia que estaba enamorado de mi, pero yo al principio me hacia la que no me daba cuenta, un tanto para no herirlo y otro por mi egoísmo_ no entre en muchos detalles en esa parte_ luego el me dijo lo que sentía por mi y claro que no le hice caso, insitito mucho demasiado para mi gusto_ hice una mueca de disgusto al recordar todas sus escenitas_ he de decir que me sirvió como espanta pretendientes, de ese modo no se me acercaban Mick, Erick o Tayler_ a Edward le hizo gracia mi comentario y rió.

-Y luego_ dijo para que continuara

- Pues entre a la universidad y se olvido de mi

- Pero si te quería como dices, es difícil de olvidar tan rápido

- Bueno_ hice una mueca con la cara_ no fue tanto que se olvidara de mi, de echo el no quería que yo me fuera de Forks, pero en el tiempo que yo estuve aquí, se dio cuenta que a la que realmente amaba era a Leah.

-A si nada mas_ era claro que no me creía

- Encontró a su impronta_ fijo su vista en mí.

- A su impronta_ pregunto escéptico

-Si, es una cosa de lobos, es como encontrar a su alma gemela, el la encontró en Leah, y no es al primero q le pasa, a muchos de la manada ya les ha ocurrido.

- Interesante_ en verdad parecía impresionado

- Ese es el motivo por el que supongo viste así a Jacob

- No me lo hubiera imaginado

Para hacer un comentario de lo fácil q se olvido Jacob de mi agregue_ Si creo q no causo tan buena impresión, ya vez se olvidan y me dejan con demasiada facilidad_ a el no le agrado mi comentario

- Tu sabes que no es cierto_ me levante de hombros_ Eres el ser mas hermoso que he conocido_ susurro cerca de mi oído.

- Por eso ya decidiste transformarme_ iba a seguir insistiendo

-Que no se supone que esto es una pausa, nada de esos comentarios por favor Bella_ puse los ojos en blanco, me acurruque en la almohada y cerré los ojos para poder dormir._ Te molesto mi comentario_ dijo muy bajito

-No

- Ya te quieres dormir

- No_ sabia que estaba haciendo un berrinche como si fuera una niña chiquita, pero no me importo.

- Te amo_ dijo acariciando mi rostro, abrí los ojos y ahí estaba el, a menos de dos centímetros de mi, saque los brazos de las sabanas y lo abrace, el envolvió mi cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-Sabes que yo también te amo_ levante mi mentón en busca sus labios, el entendió mi gesto y me beso.

-Duerme mi amor_ dijo al terminar nuestro beso, me acurruque en su duro y frió pecho y me perdí en un dulce y profundo sueño.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo dormí pero al abrir los ojos el sol estaba demasiado bajo para mi gusto, me talle los ojos y sentí el collarín, a que hora me lo había vuelto a poner, me incorpore lentamente, intentando enfocar mi vista en el reloj del buró, eran las 12:30, me estire para poder levantarme pero Edward entro con una bandeja de comida

- Buenos días corazón_ se acerco a mi y deposito la bandeja en mis piernas_ tienes que desayunar_ enfrente de mi tenia una variedad de alimentos.

- Gracias_ tome el vaso con jugo y lo bebí, se sentó a mi lado y espero hasta que terminara todos los alimentos, luego cuando intente levantarme para dejarlos en la cocina, el me gano y se los llevo primero, me levante, iba hacia la salida cuando de nuevo lo tuve enfrente.

- Quieres alguna otra cosa_ me ofreció el

- Me gustaría bañarme, me ayudas_ dije con un tono pícaro, levanto las cejas, pensé que se iba a poner como ayer pero en vez de eso me cargo y me llevo hasta el baño, pegue un grito ahogado en cuanto me soltó y se quito la playera negra enfrente de mi, no pensé que lo fuera hacer, comencé a hiperventilarme, mi corazón se acelero y me puse colorada, el sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente

- Y tu que dijiste_ dijo con una sonrisa malévola y salio del baño riendo, cerré los ojos y lo maldije, el me escucho y se rió aun mas alto, abrí los grifos de agua, espera a que la temperatura del agua fuera aceptable y me metí a bañar, después del baño me seque el cabello y todo el cuerpo, me puse la ropa interior que había metido ayer en la noche, o mas bien hoy en la madrugada, le iba hacer una broma a Edward, el no era le único que podía hacerme sudar un poco, me puse mi bóxer azul de licra, que se ceñía bastante bien a mi cuerpo y el brasier que le hacia juego, a este le quite los tirantes para que no me delataran y salí envuelta en la toalla pequeña que usaba para el cabello y la otra la deje en el baño. Antes de sacar el cuerpo completo di vistazo para hallar a Edward, este se encontraba de espaldas a mi, sentado a la dirección opuesta, se dibujo una sonrisita en mis labios y salí haciendo el mayor ruido posible para que el volteara, pero nada, camine hasta donde estaba el y le susurre por detrás.

- Hola Edward, no te gustaría ayudarme a vestir_ intente usar un tono de voz seductor, el se tenso y respondió

- No cariño, me temo que ahí si no te puedo ayudar

- Que lastima, sabes Ed._ acerque mi labio a su oído_ cuando me estaba duchando me percate que tengo un feo golpe en mi pierna_ dije en un puchero, me levante y di la vuelta al sillón para encararlo_ no quieres verlo_ dije mientras subía la toalla hasta donde se veía el moretón del muslo. Su rostro parecía el de un pequeño animalito asechado por su depredador, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, enfocaba su vista a mi pierna desnuda y la subía hasta encontrarse con mis ojos, le dedique una sonrisa traviesa.

- Te gustaría ver mas_ solté la parte de la toalla que tenia levantada y puse mi mano en un extremo para abrir la toalla.

- Espera_ en un instante estaba levantado con los ojos cerrados_ no creo que sea capaz de soportar esto_ de esa forma se veía tan lindo, me quite la toalla y se la coligue en uno de sus hombros, al sentir la toalla aspiro aire y lo contuvo por un buen rato, sacándolo poco a poco, sus ojos estaban bien cerrados, me acerque a el y lo abrace sus dos manos estaba renuentes a moverse de sus costados, tome una de ellas, pero estaba tiesa y no la podía mover, me pare de puntillas y le di un beso en los labios.

- Ese es tu castigo por hacerme falsas ilusiones_ susurre aun cerca de sus labios, su respiración se acelero de inmediato y sus manos se situaron en mi cintura, un fuerte escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, su tacto a pesar de ser frió me quemaba, aun tenia los ojos cerrados pero poso sus labios en los míos, haciendo de este beso el mas febril que me haya dado, estaba debatiéndose de eso no me quedaba ninguna duda, tal vez mi bromita se convertirá en realidad, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda baja desnuda, subiendo poco a poco, hasta que se topo con la parte trasera del sujetador, su beso se congelo un momento abrí los ojos para verle, sus ojos eren recriminatorios.

- Traes ropa_ me acuso

- Puedes quietármela ya sabes, solo es la interior_ susurre

- Por un momento caigo_ dijo seductoramente sobre mis labios, beso mi cuello y mi clavícula expuesta, subiendo y bajando su nariz, estaba claro q ahora estaba mucho mas tranquilo, cuando termino de jugar con mi cuello, volvio a verme a los ojos, yo ya no podia pensar después de sus caricias.

- Tramposa

- Ya te dije, solo quita el sujetador, sino yo te ayudo_ hice mis manos hacia atrás para desabrocharlo pero me detuvo.

- No, ese será tu castigo,_ sin que yo supiera como, envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura y me levanto, siguió viendo mis ojos no bajo la vista ni un segundo, me cargo hasta la puerta de mi habitación y me dejo ahí.

- Vistete cielo, aun tienes que arreglar tu maleta_ me dedico su sonrisa traviesa que tanto adoraba, y se dio la vuelta enseguida, era un tramposo y eso no se iba a quedar ahí, antes que se alejara demasiado lo llame.

-Edward necesito la toalla_ dije ingenuamente, inconciente se giro y di gracias a eso, me vio de arriba a bajo con la boca abierta, me acerque a el y le quite la toalla del hombro_ Gracias Ed_ le guiñe el ojo y le lance un beso, me di la vuelta, entre a la recamara cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

Me acaloro el hecho que Edward me viera en ropa interior, tranquilice mi respiración y rebusque entre mi ropa y tome unos jeans ajustados y una blusa cuello V de licra negra, hice una coleta en el cabello y fui a la sala a ver a Edward, este estaba recostado en el sillón con uno de los brazos cubriendo sus ojos.

-Edward estas bien

- Estas vestida verdad_ me reí de su comentario

- Puedes comprobarlo tu mismos_ gruño un poco para si y poco a poco retiro el brazo de sus ojos, al verme vestida se incorporo y dio un par de palmaditas en el asiento contiguo para que me sentara.

- Te gusta tentar la suerte verdad_ dijo serio

- Me gustan las cosas peligrosas_ bufo

- Eso lo se_ vi su playera negra, el se percato de mi mirada y dijo

- Sucede algo.

- No, bueno si, es que me vas acompañar al aeropuerto y pues mis amigos te vieron con esa playera y bueno…_ tartamudee al no poder continuar

- Ellos sabrán que pase la noche contigo si me ven con la misma ropa_ conjeturo el.

- Si

- Te da pena

- No sabes que no, pero…_ en ese momento recordé al camisa verde_ Sabes ayer creo que fue bueno que te ensuciara la camisa_ me levante y fui hasta el cuarto de servicio, adentro de la lavadora se estaba su camisa, la saque

- Solo tengo que plancharla_ dije cuando sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cintura

- Que esposa tan dedicada tengo_ levanto mi mano y me mostró el anillo de plata. Me rei avergonzada, era tan feliz teniendo a Edward a mi lado, así era como quería estar con el, siempre juntos, procurándonos el uno al otro, en ese momento recordé el trato que había quedado con el ayer, lo amaba y quería estar con el como vampira por la eternidad, pero si el no accedía mi petición le dije que me alejaría de el, no sabia como iba a lograr eso, no iba a poder por mas que quisiese y estaba segura que Edward contaba con que yo cediera, tal vez muriera si lo dejaba pero no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer. Edward noto mi repentino cambio de animo y pregunto.

- Que tienes mi amor

- Recordé lo que te dije ayer_ entendió a que me refería y me soltó

- Vas a estar firme en tu posición

- Tenemos cuatro días para pensarlo,_ el asintió con la cabeza.

La tarde pase acomodando las cosas que me llevaría, Edward únicamente me vía parado afuera de mi recamara, después de tener las maletas listas cheque dos veces mas los papeles, lo boletos y todas mis cosas, A las 4 salimos de la casa, para la suerte de Edward el día se fue nublando y las nubes obstruían los rayos de sol, Edward traía cargando las maletas mientras yo me aseguraba en cerrar bien la casa, él se adelanto a meter las maletas en el coche, mientras yo hablaba con Ernest acerca de mi ausencia los próximos 4 días, le encargue el departamento y la moto.

Edward condujo hasta el aeropuerto, los dos estábamos en silencio, mi celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento.

-Hey Bella, por que no contestas en la casa

- Josh voy rumbo al aeropuerto_ hizo un silencio bastante largo

- Demonios lo olvide, a que hora sale tu vuelo

- A las 7

- Entonces por que te vas tan temprano al aeropuerto

-Temprano_ pregunte_ Quedamos en reunirnos todos a las 5 en la sala principal

- Me da tiempo de alcanzarte

- Si.

- Entonces ahí te veo linda

- Si esta bien Josh

- Oye_ parecía dudoso_ como te sientes, ayer estabas muy mal

- Sobreviviré Josh, no te apures_ Edward volteo a verme con ojos de dolor, el no entendía que cuando decía sobreviviré me refería a que todo estaba bien.

- Ok, entonces nos vemos al rato Bella

- Hasta al rato Josh

-Perdóname_ voltee a ver a Edward

- Estoy bien Edward_ no dijo mas

Llegamos al Aeropuerto al cuarto para las 5, me sorprendió que solo llegáramos con 15 min de adelanto, no condujo tan aprisa como supuse, al entrar a la sala principal pude ver a sus hermanos esperándonos, me sorprendió verles y camine hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

-Hola Bella_ saludo eufórico Emmett

- Hola Emmett_ tenia una estupida sonrisa en los labios, Edward carraspeo con la garganta y lo veía con odio.

- Que tal tu noche Bella, placentera_ capte hacia que rumbo iba su mentecita, puse los ojos en blanco y conteste

- Bastante diría yo pero no por lo que piensas_ el rió y yo sacudí la cabeza, camine hasta donde estaba Alice y Jasper

- Alice_ la salude, a su lado traía una maleta del doble de las mías_ y eso_ pregunte viéndola a los ojos

- Ten, es algo de ropa para que uses en N.Y., tienes que vestirte bien en un lugar como esos

- Alice por favor_ dije cansada, ya me imaginaba que ropa me había metido

- Si me quieres llévatela_ puso sus ojos de cachorrito abandonado y tome la maleta.

- Puedes dejar esa_ señalo la maleta derecha q traía Edward, le hice una mueca con la cara,_ no creo que quieras llevar tantas maletas_ di un fuete suspiro

- Esta bien, te dejare esa, espero que no se me pierda nada de lo que esta adentro_ le dije recriminando a Alice

- Lo prometo

Fui a saludar a Carlisle y Esme que me desearon lo mejor para mi viaje, Rose únicamente me sonrió, bueno al menos eso era algo, después de un rato comenzaron a llegar los demás alumnos y profesores que irían al congreso, registramos las maletas juntos y nos dieron nuestro asientos de avión, Algunos entraron a la sala de adentro yo me quede afuera con la familia de Edward, después de media hora llego Josh con Amber.

-Pensé que no te alcanzaría

- Josh_ dije acercándome a el, le di un fuerte abrazo.

- Hola linda, te deseo un buen viaje, ya sabes q no se te olvide

- Ya se, ya se_ me gire y salude a Amber

- Hola Amber

- Pásatela muy bien en N.Y.

- Claro_ los dos se acercaron hasta donde estaban los Cullen y los saludaron

Ya iba siendo hora que entrara a la sala para esperar el avión.

-Bueno chicos me voy_ dije en general

- Te voy a extrañar y se que Rocko también, tenia muchas ganas de venir, pero sabes q no pueden entrar mascotas_ dijo con un puchero Josh

- Lo se, cuida bien de mi sobrino

- Si señorita_ me dio un beso en la mejilla y un abraza

- Te voy a extrañar Bella

- Y yo a ti Amber_ me acerque a ella y le di un beso y un abrazo_ cuida al despistado de Josh por favor

- Haré todo lo posible_ las dos reímos,

Me gire hacia la familia de Edward y me despedí de cada uno de ellos, deje para el final a Edward que me veía triste

- Adiós.

- Cuídate por favor

- Tu sabes que lo haré_ se acerco a mi y me abrazo fuerte, sus brazos eran firmes y no quería dejarlo pero tenia que ser fuerte, acerco sus labios a mi oído y me susurro muy bajo solo para que yo lo oyera

- Te amo

- Sabes que yo también

- Te estaré esperando, cualquiera que sea tu decisión _ me separe de el y tome su mejilla

- Esperare tu respuesta_ le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla, las lagrimas estaban por salir pero me aguante.

Les dedique una sonrisa a todos antes de irme, me despedí con la mano, mis dos amigos agitaban la mano demasiado rápido, los demás me veían con cariño, al ultimo que vi fue a Edward que me veía con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, me di la vuelta y camine por el pasillo, antes que me alejara lo suficiente Alice grito:

- No hables con extraños… ni con extrañas_ su raro comentario me hizo reír y voltear a verla

- Haré todo lo posible_ les dedique una ultima sonrisa y camine por el pasillo hasta la otra sala.

Esta partida me hizo recordar aquel día que fui a Forks, ahora en estos cuatro días tenia que pensar como iba a solucionar mi relación con Edward, no sabia si seria lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar alejarlo de mi lado, estos cuatro días serian decisivos para el rumbo que tomaría mi vida.

* * * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Llevar a bella hasta el aeropuerto fue mucho mas difícil de lo que creía, no sabia si iba a poder soportar estos cuatro días, después de lo que pasamos en los últimos 2 días, había sido clara, era todo o nada, yo no podía transformarla, lo deseaba pero no lo iba a hacer, y si lo correcto era hacerlo, ella tenia razón, podía elegir lo que mas le conviniese, y ella me quería a mi, y yo a ella, tenia que pensar bien como solucionar esta difícil situación,

Al entrar a la sala divise a mi familia, todos nos esperaban felices, al parecer Emmett tenia grandes expectativas en cuanto a mi noche con Bella, me enfureció un poco su un tanto morbosa cabecita, Hizo unos cuantos comentarios a Bella con respecto a eso, pero ella como siempre supo manejarlo. Estuve con ella hasta la hora de despedirnos, primero le dijo adiós a sus amigos y luego a mi familia, dejándome a mí para el último su mirada era triste

- Adiós._ dijo ella con la cabeza gacha

- Cuídate por favor

- Tu sabes que lo haré_ me acerque a ella y la abrace lo mas fuerte que podía, no quería soltarla, me acerque a ella para aspirar su esencia, baje mis labios y le susurre a oído

- Te amo

- Sabes que yo también

- Te estaré esperando, cualquiera que sea tu decisión _ dije para que entendiera que estaría con ella cualquiera que fuera su dedición

- Esperare tu respuesta_ dijo rápido, dándome a entender q todo dependía de mi, acerco sus labios y beso muy despacio mi mejilla. Se alejo de nosotros despidiéndose con la mano, yo le sonreía para que no viera cuanto me dolía dejarla ir.

- No hables con extraños… ni con extrañas_ dijo rápido Alice, su cabeza era un mar de incoherencias, "No comprendí, la visión de Alice cambiaba continuamente y aquella que no conocíamos se acercaba cada vez mas, ¿que pieza jugaba aquella mujer en estos cuatro días?"

- Haré todo lo posible_ contesto Bella volteándose a vernos y luego se fue.

**FIN Capitulo 23 "Tiempo muerto"**

* * *

**HOLA DE NUEVOO**

**COMO TODO LUNES UNA ACTUALIZACION NUEVA!!!**

**Subio muy poquieto la temperatura, esa bella y sus hormonas jaja, quien fuera ella, miren q esa parte del baño me encanto, mmm un Eddy quitandose la camisa OoO MI DIOS (jajajaja)**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios y recuerden seguir dejando para q conozca su opinion, aunq sea pongan un hola o un esta bien o no me gusto, ya saben cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

**Ahora bn, los proximos capitulos van a ser contados tanto x Bell´s como x Eddy asi q esten muy pendientes.**

**Y como es costumbre nos leemos el proximo lunes con otro capitulo aqui les dejo un pequeñisimo adelanto.**

**Nos estamos leyendo niñas**

**OTRA VEZ GRACIAS**

**CHAITOOO!!!**

_**Estaban asignando nuestras habitaciones cuando llego una chica con aires de grandeza, en cuanto tras paso la entrada todo mundo volteo a verla, y no era para menos aquella mujer se podía verse a tres kilómetros a la redonda**_


	33. La llegada Bella

0000027

**Capitulo 24 "Cuatro días" (Bella)**

**1ra parte La llegada**

Fueron tres horas de vuelo de New Hampshire a N.Y. Se respiraba en el aire la emoción y el éxtasis de los demás por el congreso, yo tenia un sin fin de cosas en la cabeza, debería de estar mas emocionada por el hecho de estar aquí, pero Edward ocupaba toda mi atención, mi decisión era firme, no pensaba cambiar de opinión, pero ¿soportaría el dolor de alejarme de el?, cerré fuerte los ojos y negué con la cabeza, no imposible, bueno_ respire hondo e intente relajarme_ casi dos años no supe de el y fui capaz de soportarlo, tal vez pudiera alejarme de el si Edward decidía no transformarme.

-Isabella_ la voz de mi lado llamo mi atención

-Si_ pregunte confundida

- Estas bien linda_ dijo la profesora q estaba a mi lada

- Si, porque

- Es que te vez muy pálida y creo q estas sudando en frío_ tomo mi frente y una ligera capa de agua me cubría.

- Estoy bien se lo aseguro_ me avergonzó que se me notara tanto la preocupación,

-Si necesitas algo dime.

- Si.

Aterrizamos en el aeropuerto a las 10:00 de la noche, fue un lío la bajada ya que otro avión había llegado con retraso y las terminal estaba hasta el tope, después de recoger nuestras maletas tomamos un taxi hasta el hotel, yo me fui con dos profesores y una compañera, iban a dar las once cuando llegamos en el hotel, era realmente impresionante, a simple vista podría asegurar que era uno de los mejores hoteles, el lobby era completamente atemporal con un aire de principios de silgo, las paredes estaban revestida de caoba en la recepción nos esperaba un hombre demasiado elegante, me sentía fuera de lugar mas bien creo que la mayoría de los alumnos nos sentíamos así, una de las chicas de ultimo grado se acerco a mi cuando los profesores comenzaron a dejar los papeles de las reservaciones.

-Impresionante no crees

- Si es…_ no tenia palabras_ wow

- Si creo que yo tampoco encontraría la palabra adecuada_ dijo riendo_ tu debes de ser la chica que asiste al doctor Falletti, o me equivoco

- Soy Isabella Swan mucho gusto_ le tendí la mano y ella me saludo

-El gusto es mío, me llamo Kate Wallas

Era una chica agradable me recordaba a Angela, pues su cabellera era rubia y era alta como mi amiga.

Estuvimos platicando un buen rato, acerca del congreso y otras cosas, era muy inteligente, aunque un poco alocada, su lema era vive la vida al Máximo como si fuera el ultimo, era muy simpática y nos estuvimos riendo todo el rato que esperamos a que nos dieran nuestras habitaciones. Al parecer había problemas en cuanto el acomodo o no supe bien, pero ya llevamos bastante tiempo y aun no nos daban las habitaciones, uno de los profesores se acerco a nosotros para decirnos el por que el retraso

-Chicos a habido un problema en cuanto a reservaciones al parecer no confirmaron el numero de habitaciones y solo se reservaron cuatro, estamos viendo la posibilidad de que nos den otra habitación pero todo esta lleno por el congreso de mañana. Vamos acomodarlos a ustedes primero y nosotros iremos a otro hotel.

Nos hicieron ir hasta la recepción, en total éramos 10 personas. Las habitaciones eran dobles, Kate me sujeto para que yo me quedara con ella, dos de los profesores quedaron en buscar otro hotel cercano.

Estaban asignando nuestras habitaciones cuando llego una chica con aires de grandeza, en cuanto tras paso la entrada todo mundo volteo a verla, y no era para menos aquella mujer se podía verse a tres kilómetros de distancia, era alta, tal vez metro ochenta, traía una peluca, supongo que era peluca ya que su cabello era color plata, era largo como a la altura de la cintura y llevaba un fleco que le llegaba a la altura de la cejas, completamente liso, su piel era apiñonada, un poco mas clara que obscura, su forma de andar era como la de una modelo, tenia un porte sin igual, su ropa parecía de diseñar, vestía un conjunto de falda y blasón, usaba unos tacones como de 10 centímetros, no era exuberante como Rosalíe, pero su personalidad era fuerte y provocaba que muchos voltearan a verle.

-Buenas…_ dio un vistazo a su reloj y continuo_ noche, aun son noches_ dijo con una sonrisa, el recepcionista dejo de respirar y contesto el saludo.

- Buenas noches señorita, tiene reservación.

- Si, esta bajo el nombre de Leila Kreuz_ El recepcionista comenzó a checar en su computadora, aquel apellido me sonaba, pero no recordaba de donde. Vi que el joven se ponía nervioso y checaba y checaba su computadora

- Señorita Kreuz, confirmo su reservación_ dijo nervioso aquel joven

- No lo se, la reservación la hizo el asistente de mi madre.

- Lo que pasa es que no me aparece en la computadora_ dijo apenado el chico, la chica abrió los ojos grandes.

- Tal vez este a nombre de mi madre_ el chico siguió buscando pero negó con la cabeza

- Lo siento señorita pero no aparece_ la chica hizo un gesto de fastidio y saco su celular, supongo que le había hablado a su madre, después de estar discutiendo por teléfono un buen rato se acerco al mostrador, traía en la mano un papelito y colgó el teléfono.

- Me acaban de decir que si se confirmo la reservación, dieron el numero de confirmación_ aquella chica estaba claramente alterada, le dio el numero al chico de recepción pero este siguió negando que no estaba registrada, la chica estaba claramente exasperada.

- Mi madre es exponente en el congreso de mañana, se hizo la reservación con tiempo de sobra y usted me esta diciendo que no esta, quiero hablar con el director_ aquel joven llamo por teléfono, cuando dijo que su madre era exponente en el congreso recordé lo que me había dicho el profesor Falletti. Sin saber por que le hable aquella chica

- Eres hija de Rechelle Kreuz_ aquella chica volteo a verme sorprendida, me vio de arriba a bajo por un momento, como si me estuviera escaneando para ver si me conocía.

- Conoces a mi madre_ pregunto extrañada

- No, no la conozco, uno de mis profesores me hablo de ella, al parecer es muy amigo de tu madre

- Como se llama tu profesor

- Geogio Falletti_ la chica abrió los ojos con asombro, hasta ese momento me percate que sus ojos eran de un color bastante peculiar, eran grises pero no cualquier gris, eran claros, se parecían al color del agua en un día con poco sol, eran hermosos, jamás había visto aquel color.

- Georgio, si lo conozco, es muy amigo de mi madre_ dijo con una sonrisa, vio alrededor y se percato que había muchas personas en recepción_ ¿vienen por el congreso?.

- Si pero nos están haciendo esperar por que hubo problemas con las reservaciones, al parecer dos personas tendrán que irse a otro hotel_ aquella chica resoplo con enojo_ no te preocupes ahorita hago algo para solucionar eso_ se giro a la recepción donde ya la esperaba el director.

-Señorita le pido disculpas, tuvimos problemas en el sistema y por eso no aparece su reservación, en verdad lo lamento mucho, la habitación que le reservaron fue ocupada esta mañana, no contamos con habitaciones disponibles.

- A mi no me importa_ todo matiz de educación desapareció de su voz_ se pago la reservación señor que por cierto no fueron dos pesos, usted me cumple o lo demando_ hizo una pausa y continuo_ como veo no fui a la única que le hicieron esto, también a estas personas_ dijo señalando a nuestra dirección_ Yo pague por su servicio y ahora me cumple_ Aquel hombres se quedo callado tratando de pensar en alguna solución._ Es que acaso no hay ni una habitación disponible.

- Solo queda Suite Imperial._ la chica la vio intensamente, como diciendo que ahí estaba resuelto el problema. El pareció entender pero negó con al cabeza

- Señorita no puedo darle esa, su costo es mucho mayor que el que reservo_ ella lo vio por un momento y se volteo a verme

- Cuantos días se van a quedar.

-Cuatro_

-Quien es tu encargado_ le señale a uno de los profesores, se acerco a el y comenzaron hablar, después de unos minutos los dos regresaron a la recepción y comenzaron hablar con el director. No supe bien de que hablaban por que se alejaron de nosotros.

- De que estarán hablando_ pregunto Kate

- No lo se, pero todavía no nos dan nuestras habitaciones_ yo estaba cansada.

Leila camino hasta donde yo estaba y me sonrió_ todo resuelto chica.

- Me alegra que te hayan resuelto el problema de la habitación.

- También a ustedes_ siguió riendo, voltee a ver a Kate pues no comprendía nada, ella me regreso la mirada pero al parecer tampoco entendía

- Creo que no te entiendo

- Pues chicas creo q tienen suerte, pasaran estos cuatro días en la Suite Imperial.

- No inventes_ dijo Kate pegando un grito

- Pues, hable con el director y me puse de acuerdo con su encargado, se junto el pago de la habitación que no les asignaron y la mía, claro que pagare una ligera diferencia, pero no es mucha, la suite es para 4 personas, mas que bien para nosotras.

- Espera estás segura de eso, no nos conoces

- Tenemos cuatro días para conocernos_ dijo con una sonrisa

- Mucho gusto soy Kate Wallas, curso el último año de Letras

- Hola, Leila Kreuz_ volteo a verme y sonrió_ a todo esto no se tu nombre.

- Isabella Swan, acabo de pasar al segundo año de letras

- Pues mucho gusto chicas.

Antes de subir cada quien a su respectiva habitación, se nos leyó el itinerario para el día de mañana tendríamos que estar todos listos a las 8 de la mañana, nos reuniríamos en el Lobby a esa hora, para después irnos todos al congreso, luego cada quien se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, la nuestra estaba hasta el ultimo piso, un botones ya había llevado nuestras maletas a la Suite. Al entrar me quede con la boca abierta, era simplemente fascinante, El botones nos mostró toda la Suite el suelo era de marfil, pasamos el pasillo que nos conducía hasta la sala, esta era de piel color marrón, a su lado había un lujoso equipo de entretenimiento, a su derecha había una mesa de cristal las sillas hacían juego con el tapiz del sillón, había grandes ventanales por los cuales podías divisar los edificios contiguos, del lado sur había una puerta que daba al balcón, Kate en cuanto vio esta corrió hasta ahí y salio para poder ver el hermoso espectáculo nocturno que ofrecían las luces desde nuestra altura, el botones siguió con su recorrido nos llevo hasta las recamaras, en total eran tres y he de decir que todas eran impresionantes, después el Botones nos deseo buena noche y salio, Leila fue la que le dio la propina al chico, me sentí mal, pero ella no me dejo

Después ella se sentó en el sillón como si aquello no fuera nada del otro mundo.

-Bonito verdad_ dijo ella viéndome de repente

- Si, jamás había estado en un lugar como estos, no debiste molestarte

- No es ninguna molestia_ aquella chica me veía intensamente, como si algo en mi le resultara intrigante, al percatarse de mi mirada se levanto

- Hay q escoger nuestra habitación, Hey Kate entra_ ella regreso con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, parecía una niña chiquita la cual le hubieran regalado su casa de ensueños

- Que sucede Leila

- Escoge tu habitación

Caminamos hasta la primera recamara para que Kate la pudiera ver, entramos a la habitación principal, en el centro estaba la cama tamaño king, de frente estaba un lujosísimo mueble con espejo, Kate corrió hasta otra puerta y grito

- Tiene Jacuzzi

-Esta es la habitación principal

-Esta es mía, es mía_ grito Kate

- Todas las recamaras tiene Jacuzzi_ le dije yo

- No me importa esta es mía_ Leila y yo comenzamos a reírnos

- Tu ya viste las demás habitaciones cual quieres

- La de la pared de cristal_ Escogí esa por que se parecía mucho a la decoración de la casa de los Cullen, con interiores blancos, las alfombras de diversos tonos pero lo q mas me agradaba era la gran pared de cristal, me recordaba a la habitación de Edward.

- Esta bien, entones yo me quedo en la otra_ regresamos a la estancia y cada una recogió sus maletas, ella se fue hasta su recamara_ Descansa, nos vemos en la mañana_ me despedí de ella y fui hasta la mía.

Me deje caer en la gran cama, ahí fácil podíamos dormir las tres, estaba cansada y necesitaba un baño con agua caliente para relajarme, tome mi neceser de aseo y cogí mi ropa interior y la pijama, me estremeció el recuerdo de la mañana, yo envuelta en toalla y Edward ahí besándome apasionadamente, sacudí mi cabeza ante el recuerdo y entre a bañarme.

Después del baño seque mi cabello con la secadora y lo desenrede, me vestí y regrese a la cama, estaba ya por dormir cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

-Somos nosotras_ oi la voz de Kate

- Pasen_ entraron las dos ya vestidas con sus respectivas ropas de dormir, encendí la luz y entraron.

-Disculpa_ dijo Leila_ pero es que Kate quería ver tu recamara

- Por que no me dijeron que esta tenia una hermosa pared de cristal, me hubiera quedado con esta_ dijo refunfuñando Kate

- Lo mismo dijiste de la mía_ dijo Leila_ será porque en cuanto viste la primera comenzaste a gritar esta es mía es mía_ comenzó a burlarse

- Si, si_ le contesto ella, en cuanto me di cuenta ella brinco en mi cama y se acomodo

- Este…_ la vi confundida_ por que te acomodas

- Es que me sentí sola en esa cama tan grande, así que le dije a Leila que durmiéramos juntas_ la vi a los ojos_ Tienes algún problema, no ronco, ni soy del otro bando si te preocupa_ su explicación me hizo reír, esta chica si que tomaba confianza bastante rápido, Leila parecía mas seria.

- No tengo ningún problema.

- Perfecto, vente Leila no te quedes ahí parada vente acostar_ ella rió y se acerco, al parecer no era peluca lo que traía sino su cabello, lo traía recogido en una trenza, se sentó en el borde de la cama

- Pido la esquina el lado izquierdo_ dijo ella

- Yo la esquina derecha_ contesto rápido Kate

- Supongo que yo en medio_ dije resignada, las otras dos comenzaron a reír

-Si quieres te dejo mi lugar_ ofreció Kate

- Esta bien, la cama es bastante grande, no creo q las sienta

Las tres nos metimos a la gran cama y apagamos las luces, el sonido de un celular comenzó a sonar, reconocí mi tono y me senté para tomarlo del buró que estaba del lado de Leila. Ella me lo dio rápido y conteste

-Bueno_

- Bella como llegaste_ al oír esa voz se dibujo una sonrisa en mis labios

- Bien Edward_ escuche un aullido por parte de Kate y Leila, me sonroje toda me levante de la cama y me senté en el borde donde van los pies.

- Con quien estas

- Con dos compañeras.

- Oh_ se quedo callado_ y como son

- Son…_ no entendí su pregunta_ creo q no entiendo a que te refieres

- Olvídalo, sabes te extraño

- Yo también te extraño

- Tienes novio_ recrimino Kate_ No me dijiste que tenias novio, me hice falsas ilusiones, al menos no soy celosa y espero que el tampoco, al menos esta noche yo la pasare contigo y el no._ Intento ocultar su carcajada y solo sentía como al cama vibraba

- Bella… que ha sido eso_ dijo alterado Edward

- Una de mis compañeras, esta jugando_ dije nerviosa

- Vamos Isabella, ya cuélgale a tu novio_ dijo con un tono de voz bastante seductor Leila_ Mira que nos esta cortando al diversión.

- Isabella, que estas haciendo con esas mujeres_ rugió Edward

- Te juro que nada_ me levante de la cama, oí como las otras dos comenzaba a reírse como histéricas.

- En que concepto te tiene tu novio_ siguió riendo Kate

- En uno no muy bueno por lo que escucho_ le siguió Leila_ tal vez le sepa algo turbio_ siguieron riéndose

- Perdóname Bella, es que la voz de esa chica que hablo al final me altero un poco

- Edward me conoces verdad, yo jamás haría algo como eso, o tu me crees capaz_ le dije horrorizada

- Claro que no mi amor, es solo que,… olvídalo, siento haberte echo pasar tan mal momento

- MMM…

- Tal vez a tu novio le gustaría verte en esa situación_ dijo mal intencionada Leila_ tal vez te imagino con dos otras dos chicas y su mente comenzó a volar, todos los hombres son así.

- Edward jamás imaginaria eso_ le conteste indignada, esperaba que Edward contestara lo mismo sabia que el escuchaba todo pero no dijo nada_ O si_ le pregunte alterada

- NO CLARO QUE NO, NO DIJE NADA POR QUE ME DESCONSERTO SU COMENTARIO_ contesto Edward

- Jajaja_ volvió a reír Leila_ que bárbaro, lo si lo pensó, Jajaja.

- Edward hablamos mañana si

- Si, descansa Bella

- Adiós.

Colgué el celular toda avergonzada, aquellas chicas eran tremendas, seguían riendo como locas, respire y exhale muchas veces para relajarme, cuando la cama dejo de templar me di la vuelta y me subí a la cama

- Perdona, no quería que te enojaras con tu novio_ se acerco Kate y me puso la mano en el hombro

- No se enojo, solo colgamos

- Que envidia tu novio te habla para saber como estas, el mío ni sus luces, pero en fin, disculpa por la broma

- No te apures, no se enojo Edward

- Tiene un bonito nombre_ sonreí y me metí a la cama

- Disculpa por molestarte, no fue correcto

- No te apures, no se enojo._ no pareció satisfecha con mi respuesta, pero no dijo nada

- Buenas noches chicas_ dijo Kate

- Madrugadas_ corrigió Leila

- Hasta mañana_ le dije

Me acomode en la cama y cerré los ojos, había sido una llegada interesante, me preguntaba que mas sucedería en estos cuatro días restantes.

**FIN 1ra parte La llegada**

* * *

**HOLA YA ES LUNES = A NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Antes q nada muchisimas gracias x sus reviws, en vdd me hacen muy feliz =)**

**Este capitulo en si no es la gran cosa, ya q es la introduccion a lo q sucedera en los proximos dias del congreso.**

**El proximo capitulo sera contado x Eddy, ahi sabran x q se altero tanto con esa llamada =)**

**Como ya es costumbre les dejo un pedasito del prox capitulo, recuerden seguir dejando sus reviws y nos leemos el proximo lunes, chaitooo**

**_Pero ¿quien era esa mujer?, en la visiones de Alice no la distinguíamos, sabíamos que era una mujer pero cambiaba continuamente su forma, era algo extraño, tal vez nos estuviéramos equivocando y fueran dos mujeres en vez de una_**


	34. Pensar Edward

**Capitulo 25 "Cuatro días" (Edward)**

**1ra parte Pensar…**

Después de que Bella se dio la vuelta y se marcho me inundo la tristeza, sabia que eran cuatro días, no era muchos, si soporte casi dos años esto no era nada, si soporte esas dos semanas que se fue a Forks estos cuatro días parecían broma, en un abrir y cerrar los ojos la tendría de vuelta, pero por una extraña razón estaba inusualmente ansioso, sabia que tenia que tener una respuesta para su llegada, la amaba y quería estar a su lado, lo difícil iba ser convencerla en estar juntos en su estado humano, tenia que pensar bien mis argumentos para convencerla, me mortificaba el hecho que ella conocería a alguien en estos cuatro días que cambiara la dirección de nuestro destino, Alice no estaba segura si esa mujer afectaría a Bella o a mí, yo dudaba que conociera a alguien en estos cuatro días que me hiciera cambiar de parecer, todas las posibilidades apuntaban a Bella.

Pero ¿quien era esa mujer?, en la visiones de Alice no la distinguíamos, sabíamos que era una mujer pero cambiaba continuamente su forma, era algo extraño, tal vez nos estuviéramos equivocando y fueran dos mujeres en vez de una, estuve pensando esa posibilidad en la ultima visión de Alice, en ella se mostraba a una mujer humana, su color de piel, sus ojos, incluso sus andares en la luz, pero jamás mostraba el color del cabello, daban signos que era humana, pero algo en ella no me convencía, luego cambiaba y era toda la imagen de una vampira, su piel como la nuestra, y su cabello era rojo no como el fuego sino mas bien pegándole al rojo de la sangre, a esa mujer la veía de espaldas jamás la vi a los ojos, Alice pensaba que era la misma mujer, pero no entendía por que cambiaba, dudaba que fuera humana y luego fuera transformada, eso no tendría ningún sentido, luego la visión cambiaba completamente y pasaba de una forma a otra, lo que me desconcertaba mas era el echo de una sombra, no entendíamos el significado de aquello, esa sombra era la causante que el futuro brincara de un lado a otro, suponíamos que tenia que ver con la misma mujer extraña y con bella y el hecho que se mostrara como una sombra indicaba la decisión que no había sido tomada.

-Edward creo que ya es hora de irnos_ me llamo Esme, asentí con la cabeza y me despedí de los amigos de Bella.

- Nos vemos_ les dije a los dos chicos, Josh estaba triste por la partida de Bella no me detuve mucho en sus pensamientos ya que sabia que iba a encontrar así que mejor vi a su novia esta estaba aliviada, seguía sintiendo celos por bella aunque no lo admitiera.

- Adiós Edward_ se despidió Josh_ supongo que extrañaras a Bella

- Claro que la extrañare_ le vi serio a los ojos, asintió con la cabeza y se fue_ "me preocupa que bella le corresponda, esto no me gusta"_ automáticamente bloquee aquella voz de mi mente no quería matar aquel niño.

-Vámonos hermano_ me tomo del brazo Jasper y salimos del aeropuerto, intente no golpear a Emmett en lo que llegaba al coche, sus pensamientos me alteraban mas de la cuenta.

- "vamos hermano, la vas a dejar ir, así como así, y con la preocupación que una extraña haga cambiar tu futuro, Edward Cullen ve por tu mujer y hazle el amor"_ no soporte mas y le di tremendo golpe que hizo que gruñera del dolor_ PERO QUE TE PASA, ES LA VERDAD.

- Emmett deja de decir estupideces y déjame en paz, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para anexarle tus tonterías.

- Si te la roban va a ser por tu culpa_ "si no te gustan no te metas en mi cabeza, no es mi culpa que tengas ese irritante don"

- Niños dejen de pelearse_ nos calmo Esme_ Emmett deja a tu hermano

-SI, SI_ Emmett se subió al convertible de Rosalie. Esme, Jasper, Alice y Carlisle se fueron en su mercedes y yo me lleve el mini Cooper de Bella.

Llegamos a la casa y me fui a mi recamara a pensar, Alice me sugirió que fuéramos a cazar lo que fuera al parque para que me distrajera pero no pude, odiaba las noches sin ella, que iba hacer, la idea de Emmett de ir a con ella me pareció bastante aceptable, pero me debatía en ir o no, ella quería pensar las cosas, tal vez si pensaba bien las cosas dejaría a un lado esa tonta idea de q la transformara, pero si no cedía, y si aquella mujer la hacia alejarse de mi, me estaba ahogando en sufrimiento, tenia que mantener mi mente alejada de cualquier cosa, así que salí de la casa para ir a cazar algo, Alice ya me esperaba en el porche

-Buena elección, te puedes volver loco si piensas tanto y también me vas a volver loca a mi, recuerda que veo el futuro_ me recrimino

- Esta bien Alice, me comportare

- Todo va a salir bien,

- No me lo puedes asegurar_ me torció la boca y me saco la lengua_ eres realmente un ingrato, yo preocupándome por ti y mira como me contestas, eso me gano por acomedida

- No te enojes_ abrace mi hermana_ haber quien llega primero al claro del norte

- Ja, seré yo_ y echamos a correr.

Corrimos lo mas rápido que pudimos, quería que mi mente dejara de pensar y corriendo lo solucionaría, todo pasaba tan rápido y prestaba muy poca intención así que mi mente dejo de registrar cualquier cosa q me preocupara. Casamos a una manada de ciervos y a dos osos que andaban perdidos, necesitaba alimentarme, ya era necesario, últimamente no lo hacia y era por la preocupación que tenia con Bella, tenia que ser mas conciente y mas responsable, no quería cometer ninguna estupidez era un vampiro y tenia que alimentarme.

Me resultaba tan difícil que en esta semana hayan pasado tantas cosas, en esta semana supimos del embarazo de su madre, conocí a su amigo licántropo, me entere de los enamorados de Bella que por cierto odio, sufrió el accidente, me sorprendió que supiera hablar con un licántropo, de hecho no me había puesto a pensar en ese detalle, Bella si que era única e inigualable, ¡entender el idioma de un licántropo!, si que era rara, pero así la amaba, luego su padre se enterara del secreto de la manada y que lo tomara bien, ahora entendía por que Bella era tan fuerte, eso lo heredero de Charlie, luego el cumpleaños de su amigo, la fiesta en ese bar,_ sonreí ante aquel recuerdo_ luego la noche de ayer, creo que de los 6 días que estuve con ella ayer fue el mejor de todos, ella y yo besándonos, creo que fue lo mas exquisito de todo, la extrañaba tanto, aunque ahora que lo pienso, aquel sueño que le revelo mis verdaderos sentimientos también me intrigaba, no se lo había comentado a nadie, pero ella cito mi frase exacta y mi reacción el día que escondí las fotos y sus regalos de cumpleaños, ¿que significado tendría eso?.

-Edward en que piensas_ la pequeña Alice me veía curiosa sentada en lo alto de la rama de un árbol

- Alice tu crees que Bella tenga un don_ ella me vio a los ojos confundida

- Como lo tenías tú siendo humano y yo

- Si

- No lo se, por que preguntas.

- Es que ella me dijo algo ayer que me desconecto

- Que te dijo

- Pues recuerdas que yo le iba a mencionar por que la deje y todo eso

- Si, y lo hiciste por eso están "mas o menos juntos ahora"

- Que pasaría si te dijera que no tuve que decirle nada, solo confirmar lo que ella decía_ Alice bajo con un salto de la rama y me vio a los ojos

- Explícate.

- Me dijo que tuvo un sueño

- y ahí le revelo la verdad

- Mas o menos,

- Tal vez fue inconcientemente Edward, tal vez siempre supo que te fuiste por su bien pero cuando te vio su subconsciente lo saco a relucir

- Tal vez, pero en ese sueño, ella me contó a detalle cuando escondí sus regalos y las fotos en su habitación y me repitió exactamente lo que dije cuando las deje._ Alice me vio intensamente por un momento

- Eso es interesante no lo crees

- Si, ella me dijo que supo que me fui amándola y que me quería, no me perdono ahora q lo pienso_ medite un rato.

- JAJA, Hay Edward a ti te preocupa eso, yo creo q te perdono aunque no lo dijera textual, lo que debería preocuparte es lo que va a pasar en ese congreso.

- Lo se

- Quieres cazar algo mas o ya nos vamos

- Regresemos.

Corrimos hasta la casa, Alice seguía pensando en lo que le dije del posible don de Bella y pareció agradarle ese echo, tal vez Bella pudiera descifrar el por que de algunos acontecimientos a través de los sueños.

-"Hay que contárselo a Carlisle"

- Cuando regrese

- Esta bien, voy con Jasper, tu mientras toca el piano o molesta a Emmett

- Oí eso Alice, por que me tiene que molestar a mi.

- Por que eres Emmett_ río con malicia y desapareció de la estancia.

Camine hasta el piano de cola y comencé a tocar mi repertorio, empecé por la canción de Bella, luego por la de Esme y así me fui hasta la media noche, seguía tocando las canciones que me pedía Esme através del pensamiento, era un concierto para mi madre, una visión de Alice me desconecto

- Creo que la ha conocido_ dijo alterada Alice bajando a toda velocidad por las escaleras.

- No puedes estar segura_ la visión fue muy borrosa y no se distinguía nada.

- Conoció hoy a dos mujeres_ aseguro.

- Tal vez compañeras suyas

- Voy a concertarme para ver que sucede a continuación.

Fue hasta el sillón y se recargo y cerro los ojos, en menos de un minuto toda mi familia estaba alrededor de ella, hasta Rosalie que parecía algo intrigada con la llegada de esa mujer.

Alice se concentro y comenzó a ver lo que sucedía, eran cosas que estaba casi sucediendo en el instante, tal vez con un diferencia de minutos pero nada mas, estaba un chico mostrando una hermosa suite, me preguntaba por que Bella estaba en una habitación de esa magnitud, afuera pude divisar a una chica completamente humana, una se parecía mucho a Angela, había otra chica al lado de Bella a esta no la podía ver bien, por que iba detrás de Bella, su presencia era humana o al menos parecida, el chico siguió mostrando aquel lugar, la chica que acompañaba a Bella daba la espalda, me percate de su cabellera color plata, esta mujer no podía ser la misma de las visiones de Alice, luego el botones se fue y esta chica pago, fue a sentarse al sofá, Bella la veía intensamente y esta se percato de su mirada y la volteo a ver.

-Bonito verdad_ en ese momento vi el color de sus ojos, no era un color humano, era diferente, grises un gris pegándole al trasparente, Alice abrió los ojos en ese momento y me vio

- Que ha sido eso.

- No lo se, pero esos ojos no son de una humana_ dije alterado

- Pero tampoco son de un vampiro, ni siquiera de un verdadero licántropo, ellos no tienen facciones tan finas como esa chica_ lo dude por un momento.

- Que esta sucediendo_ gruño Emmett

- Acabo de ver a una de las compañeras de habitación de Bella. Y al parecer no es humana o no completamente

- Estas segura Alice_ pregunto nerviosa Esme

- Bueno es que nunca había visto un color de ojos así

- Pues como son_ quiso saber Rose

- Son grises, pero no cualquier tonalidad de gris, son como transparentes, parecen como agua_ no sabia explicar con exactitud.

- Es la misma chica de tu visión.

- No lo se Esme, es que a la mujer q veo cambia continuamente de humana a vampira, cuando es humana no la veo con claridad pero se que es humana, a la vampira si la veo, es pelirroja, supongo que si son dos mujeres como dice Edward

- No saquemos conjeturas, hay q esperar a Carlisle para contarle, tal vez si le describes a la vampira q vez la conozca o sepa de alguien que sepa quien sea.

-El problema es que cuando la veo como vampira la veo de espaldas no distingo su rostro

Todos nos vimos por un momento, nuestros pensamientos eran inconexos y alterados

-Alice sigue viendo, tal vez podamos descubrir algo de esa mujer_ ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse

En esta visión aquella mujer veía intensamente a Bella, pero no con un fin malévolo, sino como si le resultara intrigante algo de su persona, al percatarse que Bella la miraba se levantaba y llamaba a la otra chica que se llamaba Kate, la chica respondió a su llamado.

- Que sucede Leila

Ahora teníamos un nombre, Alice abrió los ojos y me miro a mí, pensó lo mismo que yo, su nombre era un dato que podíamos utilizar.

- Que ha sucedido Alice_ se acerco Jasper al lado de ella y la abrazo

- Tenemos un nombre

- Y bien_ dijo Emmett

- Leila

- ¿Leila? ese nombre existe.

- Es un nombre persa Emmett o árabe_ intente pensar si había una relación de su nombre con alguna leyenda persa o árabe, pero no recordé nada, tal vez solo fuera su nombre, si conseguíamos su apellido tal vez encontráramos algo de información. Seguimos pesando en las posibilidades de podría significar aquel nombre, no era muy común y tal vez nos llevara alguna pista.

- Su nombre no dice mucho, pero tal vez Carlisle nos pueda ayudar

- Tal vez Jasper, hay que esperar a que llegue.

- No tardara Edward, llegara en 45 minutos_ mientras tu háblale a Bella para saber como esta y poder sacar alguna información.

Ese cometario me gusto, podría hablar con mi niña y saber de ella, marque su celular, tardo un poco en contestar pero cuando oí su voz una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios.

-Bueno

- Bella como llegaste_ necesitaba sonar tranquilo

- Bien Edward_ se escucho un gritito por fuera, ¿Ella estaba con las dos chicas, eso me tenso un poco

- Con quien estas

- Con dos compañeras.

- Oh_ dos compañeras, entonces esas chicas estaban en la universidad, mmm… que extraño no sentía nada raro cuado estábamos ahí, bueno lo mas probable es que ellas fueran en otro curso y en otro horario aun así quise saber como eran, si no eran humanas Bella lo sabría, tenia ese extraño poder de juntarse con quien no es humano y el hecho q estuviera con ella los confirmaba un poco_ y como son

- Son…_ tartamudeo un poco_ creo q no entiendo a que te refieres_ mala pregunta, tal vez no fue la correcta.

- Olvídalo_ agregue_ sabes te extraño

- Yo también te extraño_ su respuesta me hizo sonreír

- Tienes novio_ oí claramente la voz de una humana_ No me dijiste que tenias novio, me hice falsas ilusiones, al menos no soy celosa y espero que el tampoco, al menos esta noche yo la pasare contigo y el no._ escuchaba el murmullo de su risa

- Bella… que ha sido eso_ dije un poco molesto

- Una de mis compañeras, esta jugando_ contesto nerviosa

- Vamos Isabella, ya cuélgale a tu novio_ esa voz… gire a ver a mis hermanos, no era como la de un humano tenia el timbre de un vampiro, aunque lo ocultaba muy bien, mi respiración se agito, ¿seria una vampiro? Pero ¿Cómo? A lo mejor estaba exagerando y estaba oyendo cosas que no eran _ Mira que nos esta cortando al diversión.

- Isabella, que estas haciendo con esas mujeres_ rugí con enojo, no entendía por que estaba con dos mujeres, se suponía que compartiría la habitación sencilla con una mujer no con dos, no me gustaba el hecho que estuviera en una suite y una de ellas no fuera por completo humana.

- Te juro que nada_ había entendido mal mi reclamo, por el otro lado oí como se reían las otras dos.

- En que concepto te tiene tu novio_ dijo la de tono humano

- En uno no muy bueno por lo que escucho_ cuando oí de nuevo la voz de la famosa Leila, sonaba mas a la de una humana, de hecho ahora se oía completamente como una_ tal vez le sepa algo turbio

- Perdóname Bella_ le conteste a Bella_ es que la voz de esa chica que hablo al final me altero un poco_ y era verdad estaba completamente confundido y al parecer mi familia también.

- Edward me conoces verdad, yo jamás haría algo como eso, o tu me crees capaz_ dijo horrorizada.

- Claro que no mi amor, es solo que,…_ no le podía explicar nada, no la quería preocupar_ olvídalo, siento haberte echo pasar tan mal momento

- MMM…_ parecía no creerme de nuevo escuche aquella voz

- Tal vez a tu novio le gustaría verte en esa situación_ dijo mal intencionada _ tal vez te imagino con dos otras dos chicas y su mente comenzó a volar, todos los hombres son así.

- Edward jamás imaginaria eso_ le respondió indignada Bella, mientras yo oía las carcajadas de Emmett, que retumbaban por toda la casa.

- "Edward esa Leila me cae bien, no se si sea vampiro, humana, bruja o demonio, pero cae muy bien, tiene una mente traviesa"_ estaba apunto de golpearlo_ JAJAJA Hey Edward te la imaginaste así,_ Emmett era un verdadera idiota, deje el celular y fui a darle semejante golpazo que hizo que cayera, le amenace con lo con lo dientes de fuera

- Cállate Emmett_ de pronto escuche de nuevo la voz de Bella, aunque todo aquello paso en fracción de segundo ella aun seguía en el teléfono_ O si_ recrimino

- NO CLARO QUE NO, NO DIJE NADA POR QUE ME DESCONSERTO SU COMENTARIO_ fue lo primero q se me ocurrió

- Jajaja_ aquella chica volvió a reírse,_ que bárbaro, si lo pensó, Jajaja._ aquella bula no iba dirigida a Bella sino a mi.

- Edward hablamos mañana si_ me corto Bella

- Si_ tal vez lo mejor fuera eso, si era vampira o algo antinatural estaba cerca de ella, tendría q hablar con bella cuando no estuviera cerca._ descansa Bella

- Adiós.

Y se corto la comunicación, mi familia me veía intensamente

- Parecía como si te hablara a ti_ dijo Rosalie extrañada

- Entonces no fui el único en pensarlo_ dije, toda mi familia asintió con la cabeza.

Intente no pensar en pensar demasiado en eso, me entretuve con mis hermanos haciendo cualquier cosa, tenia q tener la cabeza ocupada en algo para no salir corriendo a N.Y. y alejar a Bella de esa Leila.

Llame a Bella a las 8 en punto a esa hora ella tendría que salir hacia el congreso y lo más probable es que estuviera sola.

-Edward_ contesto alegre

- Dormiste bien corazón

- Claro q si, aunque se burlaron de mi las chicas

- En serio no me imagino por que

- Hablo en sueño_ dijo enojada

- Lo se mi amor, pero no veo el problema en eso

- Es algo q no puedo controlar pero en fin.

- En donde estas_ tenia q asegurarme que estaba sola

- En el lobby, ya nos vamos al congreso

- Estas con tus dos nuevas amigas

- Solo con Kate, Leila salio de madrugada_ su respuesta me sorprendió

- En serio

- Si, cuando despertamos ella ya no estaba, nos dejo una nota diciendo que iba a recoger a su madre al aeropuerto que nos veíamos en el congreso.

- Ohh.._ esta era información valiosa_ su madre va a estar en el congreso

- Si, ella es exponente

- No sabía que la hija de una de las exponentes también estudiara en la universidad

- O no, ella no venia en nuestro grupo, la conocimos apenas ayer en el lobby…_ oí como la interrumpían_ Edward tengo q colgar ya nos vamos_ HOLA EDDI_ oí la voz de la q supuse era Kate_ Cállate, se llama Edward, Bueno Edward nos vemos

- Te quiero

- Sabes que yo también,_ su tono era igual de dulce, dio un suspiro y continuo_ espero que estés pensando lo que tu ya sabes_ su voz fue un poco mas melancólica y triste

- Si_ ella seguía con eso, yo tenia otras cosas en que pensar, por ejemplo q tenia q ver esa tal Leila en todo esto, como nos iba afectar

- Yo también he estado pensando,_ Ya voy, ya voy, no me jales Kate_ Bueno Edward hablamos luego

- Adiós

- Te amo_ susurro ella muy bajito y colgó

Tenía que pensar con detenimiento todas las cosas, entre ellas mi decisión y descubrir quien era esa mujer, ella no iba a interferir en mi relación con Bella, tenía estos cuatro días para descubrirla y si era peligrosa no me importaría volar hasta N.Y.

**FIN1ra parte Pensar…**

* * *

**HOLAAA!! YA ES LUNES. ASI Q AQUI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO =)**

**Primero como ya es costumbre en mi, GRACIAS (no me canso, en vdd XD) Me hace muy feliz sus reviews, me gusta saber su opinion y si es de su agrado el rumbo de la historia. Sigan dejando sus comentarios para saber de ustedes.**

**Ahora la historia, esta es la parte de Edward (ahora saben q es lo q pensaba Eddy cuando hablaba con Bella jaja) A mi parecer la mejor parte es la ultima ya q en ella hay varios misterios q ahora él tendra q resolver,, se q el capitulo es cortito pero mas adelante seran mas extensos e intrigantes XD**

**Eso creo q es todo, nos leemos el proximo lunes, sigan dejando reviews y como todos los finales de capitulo aqui un adelanto del siguiente capitulo.**

**BESOS**

**CHAITOOO.**

_Estaba soñando eso lo sabia, pero era tan extraño, era como si yo estuviera en ese lugar, se parecía mucho aquel sueño que tuve cuando supe que Edward me amaba, solo que aquí las cosas que veía yo no las había vivido_


	35. Congreso Bella

"**Cuatro días" (BELLA)**

**2da parte Congreso…**

Estaba soñando eso lo sabia, pero era tan extraño, era como si yo estuviera en ese lugar, se parecía mucho aquel sueño que tuve cuando supe que Edward me amaba, solo que aquí las cosas que veía yo no las había vivido.

Era como un fantasma, pero podía oír, oler, incluso sentir todo lo que ocurría en aquel sueño, era un lugar desconocido, era otro tiempo en tierras lejanas, caminaba por un sembradío, los caminos eran de tierra y las personas vestían con ropas extrañas para mi, eran vestimentas orientales, no entendía por que me encontraba en ese lugar, seguí mi camino, era un día caluroso, podía oír el canto de las cigarras en algún lugar, seguí andando hasta toparme con un gran arrollo que atravesaba las tierras, subí un puente de madera y me detuve ahí a ver la puesta de sol, era un lugar mágico y diferente, oí el andar de un caballo y me gire para ver, este era montado por una chica vestida con ropas de hombre, era hermosa a su manera, tendría tal vez unos 25 años exagerando, su rostro era ligeramente ovalado, sus facciones eran como las asiáticas solo que con un ligero aire de occidental, sus ojos no eran totalmente rasgados, de hecho eran bastante grandes, el color de estos me sorprendió, eran claros con un pequeño matiz lila ,su cabellera era roja como la sangre. Bajo con demasiada gracia del caballo y se sitúo a mi lado, por un momento pensé que me veía, pero no fue así, se recargo en el puente y observo la puesta de sol, sus ojos eran tristes, sus pensamientos estaban inmersos en algo muy lejano, una pequeña arruga se hizo en sus cejas, ajito la cabeza como negando algo y dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Así que ahí estabas_ divise a un hombre joven, era alto y parecía fuerte aunque no se veía muy musculoso, era mas grande q esa chica, pero no por mucho_ Todos te están buscando_ se paro a su lado y parecía q quería tomar su hombro, pero antes de que el la tocara se hizo a un lado.

- No pienso acompañarlos_ dijo cortante y lo vio con enojo a los ojos.

- No es que quieras, es tu obligación_ aquello sonó como una orden, ella bufo por debajo y lo encaro.

- No sigo ordenes de nadie y tu mejor q nadie lo sabe._ su cara era de burla y arrogancia, el la vio con detenimiento y se quedo pensativo.

- Eso lo se, pero desde que volviste a ver a tu hermano, estas… como a la defensiva

- Eso es algo que no te importa_ le dijo enojada_ será mejor que te vayas, por que aquí solo pierdes el tiempo.

- Es tu última palabra

- Jamás dudo en mis decisiones_ me di cuenta q su personalidad era fuerte, no dudaba por nada, era fría y calculadora, eso lo sabia por sus expresiones, el tono de voz y sus facciones, era alguien que no flaqueaba por nada. Me intimido la fuerza que emanaba su personalidad, la piel se me erizo y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda, Aquel joven parecía acostumbrado a los arranques de esa chica, la vio sin expresión en los ojos y se dio la vuelta, montando el caballo que ella traía.

- Entonces nos vemos luego

Ella lo ignoró por completo siguiendo viendo la puesta de sol, el chico frunció el ceño y se fue con un rápido galope, cuando este desapareció de la vista la expresión de esa chica volvió a cambiar, la mascara cayo y en sus ojos volvieron a mostrarse la tristeza y el dolor, se sujeto el pecho con las dos manos, como si algo le estuviera atravesando el corazón, su respiración se altero un poco, se recargo en el barandal de madera agachando la cabeza dejando caer su cabellera al frente, comenzó a respirar y exhalar pausadamente, hasta que su respiración se calmo, se retiro el cabello del rostro y vi como recorría una lagrima su mejilla.

Levanto el rostro y volvió a fijar la vista al horizonte, había dolor en su semblante, aparte de un dolor físico también se podía ver un dolor emocional. Luego su rostro se volvió carente de emoción, pero en sus ojos se veían caer lágrimas sin llanto, lloraba en silencio, después de un rato cayo la noche sobre nosotras, ella seco sus ojos y volteo a ver hacia la dirección en la que se había ido aquel chico tiempo atrás.

-Perdóname, por favor perdóname_ una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, dio otro suspiro, seco con un dedo la lagrima y su rostro se torno otra vez frío_ nunca mas nos volveremos a ver… mi amor…_ se dio la vuelta y me vio, sus ojos me estudiaban de arriba a bajo, era extraño por que ante los demás yo era invisible pero ella… me veía, me dedico una amistosa sonrisa, se paso de largo y camino en dirección contraria de la que había llegado. Estaba como en shock, cuando mis piernas reaccionaron camine en su dirección, me costo alcanzarla pues caminaba rápido, si me veía quería saber por lo menos donde estaba o su nombre.

-Espera_ ella se detuvo y se giro a verme_ tu puedes verme_ ella asintió con la cabeza_ ¿pero como?_ vi que iba hablar pero un señor paso a su lado.

- No son horas para que este usted de noche en el bosque, los demonios podrían comérsela_ dijo el anciano.

- Gracias por el consejo_ hizo una pequeña reverencia y aquel hombre siguió su camino traspasándome, yo era invisible, pero entonces ella como me veía, ella siguió su camino y yo la seguí.

- Me vas a responder_ le pregunte confundida, ella volteo a verme.

- Quieres saber por que te veo_ dijo viéndome a los ojos, yo asentí con la cabeza_ soy capaz de ver a seres que los humanos se niegan a ver, espíritus, fantasmas, demonios…_ la ultima palabra se quedo flotando en el aire y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda_ pero tu no entras en esas categorías_ dijo meditabunda_ vistes ropas extrañas_ puso los ojos en blanco y siguió su camino.

- Espera_ volví a llamarla, ella se giro con fastidio

- Por lo general soy capaz de verlos cuando quiero y controlarlos si se niegan a desaparecer pero tu no desapareces, me estas irritando lo sabes. _ dijo enojada.

- Perdón.

- Que quieres de mi, por lo general me buscan para algo, tu para que me necesitas._ no sabia por que la estaba siguiendo, ni siquiera sabia por que estaba hablando con mi propio sueño

- Quiero saber tu nombre_ fue lo primero q se me ocurrió

- Tengo muchos nombres y a la vez ninguno, no tiene caso que lo sepas si pronto lo olvidaras.

- Ah…_ eso era verdad_ entonces…_ me quede pensando

- Ni siquiera sabes que quieres, o q necesitas_ dijo malhumorada

- A donde te diriges_ se me ocurrió decir, su rostro cambio otra vez y aquel matiz de dolor volvió aparecer en su rostro

- A un lugar donde no existe retorno _ dijo sobriamente, se dio la vuelta y siguió adentrándose al bosque, no supe por que la seguía, pero iba detrás de ella, anduvimos unos cuantos metros y luego paro, divise una laguna que formaba un circulo perfecto, prendió una fogata, se sentó a orillas del rió y comenzó a tararear una canción, la melodía comenzaba alegre, pero luego se tornaba oscura, me altero los nervio, luego se volvió pausada y con matices triste, no pude terminar de escucharla pues calló y se sujeto el pecho de nuevo, su respiración se volvió irregular y jadeaba en busca de mas aire, comenzó a sudar y dejo caer su cuerpo al suelo, sujetándose el pecho con demasiada fuerza.

-Tengo q aguantar_ decía una y otra vez, me acerque a ella para ayudarla en algo pero no pude tocarla, ella negó con la cabeza y recupero poco a poco la cadencia de su respiración.

-Que tienes_ pregunte confundida

- Me estoy muriendo_ pronuncio con tristeza_ yo no debería morir, no ahora, no de esta forma, es… indigno_ aquellas palabras sonaban como reproche_ pero no se si sea lo correcto._ parecía que hablaba mas para si que conmigo.

Una fuerte corriente se escucho entre los árboles, el aire era demasiado frió a comparación a como estaba minutos atrás, ella se incorporo de nuevo y se levanto.

- Ya es hora_ se volteo a mi y sonrió_ deberías de irte, no creo que lo que estas apunto de presenciar sea de tu agrado.

- Que es…, que es lo que esta apunto de suceder_ ella negó con la cabeza.

- Vete niña, regresa de donde vienes y olvida todo lo que has visto.

- No se como_ intentaba abrir los ojos pero no podía, era como si estuviera atrapada en aquel sueño.

Ella giro su rostro hacia el lado oeste y comenzó a caminar, la seguí pero mis pasos no avanzaban, solo veía como aquella mujer se alejaba cada vez mas de mi, antes de que se perdiera en la negrura escuche su voz.

- Si esta en nuestro destino volvernos a encontrar ya sea en esta vida o en la otra, ten por seguro que te ayudare_ la voz se perdió en la negrura del lugar.

- Espera, espera_ le gritaba pero desapareció.

- No podemos esperar Isabella, ya es muy tarde_ abrí lo ojos y vi a Kate que estaba encima de mi.

- Que_ pregunte confundida

- Hasta que abres los ojos, ya es muy tarde_ dio un brinco y me jalo del brazo_ Son las 7

-Todavía es temprano_ no entendía su preocupación

-¿No lo es?, tenemos q bajar a desayunar a las 7:30 para estar en el lobby a las 8, métete a bañar, yo voy a mi baño nos vemos en la salita para bajar a desayunar no tardes._ vi que se dirigía a la puerta, antes de que saliera le hable.

-Donde esta Leila_ pregunte confundida, no la veía.

- Ya se fue, dejo una nota, esta en tu buró, que lastima que tenga el sueño pesado, no te oía hablar, pero al parecer ella si_ salio riendo de la recamara a toda prisa.

- Me levanta y tome la notita que estaba del lado donde había dormido Leila.

"_Niñas me voy antes, tengo que ir a recoger a mi madre al aeropuerto, las veo en el congreso. Yo las busco_

_Besos y abrazos_

_P.D.: Isabella ¿sabes?, descubrí dos cosas de ti. Primero que hablas en sueños y segundo que amas a Edward, supongo que es el nombre de tu novio, jaja, eres la primera persona que conozco que lo hace, no me dejaste dormir, pero te perdono. Y dos tengo que conocer a ese Edward, algo debe tener ese chico para que te traiga así._

_Nos vemos_

_Atte. Leila _

Me apeno que Leila me hubiera escuchado toda la noche, bueno al rato que la viera me disculparía con ella, mientras tenia cosas mas importantes como apurarme para que no me dejaran, entre a bañarme y me vestí, Alice había metido demasiada ropa a la maleta y no sabia q usar, toda era muy elegante y no sabia que ponerme, para mi suerte dejo una nota con sugerencias, escogí un conjunto de falda, y saco color humo y una blusa blanca, me veía realmente bien, me sujete el cabello con una coleta y fui a la sala para esperar a Kate, ella tardo en unos 5 min. mas que yo y bajamos a desayunar.

-Waw, te vez realmente bien Isabella.

- Gracias_ dije apenándome_ tu también te vez bien.

Desayunamos rápido y regresamos a la habitación a recoger nuestros pases para el congreso, bajamos otra vez al lobby para reunirnos todos e irnos ya al congreso, estaba esperando a uno de los profesores cuando sonó mi teléfono, cheque el numero y vi a era Edward

-Edward_ estaba muy feliz de oír su voz tan temprano

- Dormiste bien corazón

- Claro q si_ no le iba a contar mi extraño sueno, no quería preocuparlo y añadí_ aunque se burlaron de mi las chicas

- En serio no me imagino por que

- Hablo en sueño_ le recordé como si aquello fuera tan común

- Lo se mi amor, pero no veo el problema en eso_ era tan lindo y suspire

- Es algo q no puedo controlar pero en fin.

- En donde estas

- En el lobby, ya nos vamos al congreso

- Estas con tus dos nuevas amigas

- Solo con Kate, Leila salio de madrugada

- En serio

- Si, cuando despertamos ella ya no estaba, nos dejo una nota diciendo que iba a recoger a su madre al aeropuerto que nos veíamos en el congreso._ Era raro que Edward estuviera tan al pendiente de esas cosas, pero mejor lo deje pasar y seguimos platicando, quería saber si venia en nuestro grupo y pareció sorprendido cuando le dije que ella venia aparte, le estaba explicando eso cuando me llamo Kate

-Hey tortolita ya cuelga, que ya nos vamos_ estaba algo enojada por tener que colgarle.

-Edward tengo que colgar ya nos vamos_ Kate se pego a mi y grito_ Hola EDDI_ ¿como le había dicho?, no me gustaba como se oía, aun tenia el auricular en cerca y le grite_ Cállate, se llama Edward_ ella comenzó a reír y me jalo de la coleta_ apúrate si no te dejamos_ tuve que cortar rápido a Edward_ Bueno nos vemos.

- Te quiero_ dijo el

- Sabes que yo también_ en ese momento recordé, el otro objetivo de mi estancia en N.Y. El me hablaba para saber de mi y a mi me alegraba pero no sabia si era lo correcto seguir hablando en estos cuatro días, tenia q pensar y el también, antes de colgar agregue _espero que estés pensando lo que tu ya sabes

- Si_ repuso triste aunque parecía como frustrado

- Yo también he estado pensando_ no era verdad pero lo haría, a mi lado Kate me seguía gritando y jalando_ Ya voy, ya voy, no me jales Kate_ Bueno Edward hablamos luego

- Adiós

- Te amo_ le susurre antes de colgar.

El camino al congreso fue corto, estábamos cerca del centro de convenciones, los edificios eran alucinantes, estábamos en las principales calles de la cuidad y todo era desconcertante, era otro mundo, no se parecía en nada a lo que conocía, phoenix , Forks, New Haspire, llegamos al centro de convención y como suponíamos todo estaba aglomerado.

Después de 20 min. de estar esperando entramos, se dio la bienvenida y comenzaron los círculos de conferencia, por ser el primer día todos los exponentes estuvieron reunidos en el Podium, puse mucha atención para ver si veia a la mama de Leila, fue de las ultimas que presentaron.

-Mira ahí esta la mama de Leila_ dijo Kate

- Si, ahí esta Rechelle Kreuz.

No la pudimos ver bien, por que estaba muy lejos, era una mujer mayor tal vez tendría entre unos 40 y muchos o 50 y pocos, era rubia y en su cara ya se mostraban los signos de la edad, tal vez Leila fuera rubia solo que se pintaba el cabello de ese tono plateado para llamar la atención.

El tiempo paso volando, entre un expositor y otro, no tuvimos tiempo de pensar en nada, dieron un descanso a la una de la tarde, Kate y yo nos levantamos para estirarnos un poco y fuimos a una de las cafeterías, estuvimos platicando un rato

Estuvimos buscando a Leila pero no la encontramos, a ninguna de nosotras se nos ocurrió pedirle su numero celular, ya íbamos a regresar a la sala de conferencias cuando nos topamos a un chico, bueno mas bien un hombre, tendría entre unos 29 o 30 años. Era guapo sin duda alguna, tenia aires europeos, piel clara ligeramente bronceada, cabello chino color castaño claro, tenia el mismo color gris como los ojos de Leila

-Ustedes son Isabella y Kate_ las dos asentimos con la cabeza

- Y tú eres…_ pregunto Kate

- Jane Loup Gercioni_ las dos nos volteamos a ver, el se percato de nuestra confusión y hablo_ soy el asistente de la familia Kreuz

Las dos hicimos una o con la boca.

- La señorita Leila se disculpa con ustedes dice que al rato las buscara, ahorita esta con su madre y unos colegas, la señora Kreuz quiere conocerlas, mañana las espera en el penhause, Leila les dará los detalles luego, con su permiso_ y aquel chico se alejo

Las dos nos quedamos viendo un rato, estábamos desconcertadas, que significaba todo aquello. Uno de nuestros compañeros nos llamo para que regresáramos a la sala principal, teníamos que ver a Leila y preguntarle que sucedía ahí.,

**FIN 2da parte Congreso… (BELLA)**

* * *

**HOLA!! aqui lebazy reportandose**

**El sueño de Bella es bastante interesante y muchos misterios se van a desatar de aqui en adelante, Es todo un misterio la familia Kreuz. asi q muy al pendientes =)**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, sigan dejandolos para q sepa de ustedes**

**Muchos saludos, nos estamos leyendo**

**Y como siempre un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo q es contado por Eddy**

**CHAITOOO**

**_Nosotros no somos lo único sobrenatural que existe, podría ser un licántropo, una bruja o hechicera, o una especie de demonio_**


	36. ¿Conoces? Edward

0000027

"**Cuatro días" (Edward)**

**2da parte ¿Conoces…?**

No sabia con exactitud que era lo siguiente que iba a ocurrir, mi cabeza estuvo toda la mañana absorto en querer saber quien era esa mujer, pregunte a Carlisle y al parecer el nombre no le sonaba, mi padre me apoyaba como toda mi familia, me decía que tal vez nos estuviéramos preocupando mas de la cuenta, la visión de Alice era confusa, pero no mostraba cosas negativas, tal vez el hecho que Bella y yo estuviéramos separados significaba otra cosa diferente, pero Alice y yo no concordábamos con el. Alice hizo un dibujo de la mujer que veía, no era exacto ya que no la veía bien, todos pudieron ver el retrato pero nadie la conocía, a Carlisle le resulto familiar, bueno realmente muy poco, solo el perfil del rostro se le hizo familiar, no concordaba con ningún vampiro o humano que el haya conocido antes.

Ya iba siendo hora de irnos al seminario, no quería ir, solo me había inscrito para poder ver y estar con Bella, si ella no estaba no le veía el caso ir.

-Edward deberías de acompañarnos, no ganas nada quedándote ahí_ dijo Emmett antes de subir al convertible

- No tengo ganas

- Te comportas peor que un niño chiquito_ se quejo Rose_ pero como quieras es tu problema, no solucionaras nada

- Rosalía tiene razón_ era raro que Jasper le diera la razón a Rose_ tal vez puedas preguntarle al profesor quienes son los exponentes en el congreso, Alice me dijo que esa chica Leila era hija de una de las expositoras, si logramos descubrir quien es su madre tal vez tengamos un dato mas_ me agradaba Jasper, era reservado y por lo general siempre se mantenía al margen, pero cuando daba alguna opinión o un consejo siempre acertaba.

- Tienes razón_ estaba tan preocupado por saber quien era esa chica que no valore todas esas opciones.

Alice se subió conmigo en el volvo y claro que Jasper la acompaño, llegamos al campus 5 min antes de que dieran las 6, ya había caído la tarde así q no nos vimos en la necesidad de escondernos en la sombra.

Solo puse la atención necesaria, las dos primeras horas se pasaron lentas, no era lo mismo si Bella no estaba, el amigo de Bella, Josh, estaba como ido, pensaba en ella mas de la cuenta, la extrañaba demasiado, el lazo que habían creado esos dos era grande y fuerte, Bella lo apreciaba y mucho pero no de la manera que el deseaba, me preguntaba como había empezado su relación, ese tipo de chicos no eran los que Bella elegiría como amigos, bueno Jacob tampoco era una buena opción, ahora q lo pensaba ¿Cuáles eran los estándares Bella para escoger sus amistades? Lo pensé un rato pero no encontré ninguna característica compatible, excepto por el hecho que los dos sintieron o sienten algo más por Bella que una amistad.

El profesor dio el descanso, estaba listo para abordarlo y poder preguntarle lo que necesitaba, antes de llegar con él, Josh se me acerco.

- Hola Edward_ le costo saludarme "aguántate si quieres saber algo de Bella"

- Hola Josh_ dije frió, el profesor se me estaba escapando, di un rápido vistazo a Alice y se acerco a él para preguntarle algo relacionado con lo q habíamos visto_ necesitas algo

- Aahh…_ tartamudeo_ has hablado con Bella_ "bien ya le preguntaste"

- Si ayer en la noche y hoy en la mañana

- Esta bien, se la esta pasando bien en el congreso_ me hizo reír su comentario, no sabia si se la estaba pasando bien.

- Pues si, estaba bien cuando hable con ella, supongo que también se la esta pasando bien en el congreso_ o al menos eso era lo que creía.

- Que bien, bueno si hablas con ella le puedes mandar mis saludos.

- Claro_ el hizo ademán de alejarse y yo me di la vuelta para poder hablar con el profesor, oí sonar su teléfono sonaba y como contestaba, al oír la voz de Bella me detuve y puse atención a su platica.

Fue rápido, solo para saber como estaba, Josh estaba feliz de que le hablara, le pregunto por Amber y por el profesor, después le pregunto acerca de souvenir que el le había pedido, le pidió que se portara bien y el le dijo lo mismo y colgaron. Trato de esconder su emoción ante Amber y con un tono de voz natural solo le hizo saber que Bella le mandaba saludos, Salieron del salón de la mano, deje de prestar atención y fui con el profesor.

-Profesor Falletti_ le llame.

- Señor Cullen, usted también tiene alguna duda.

- Oh no, no se preocupe, todo me quedo muy claro_ le dirigí una sonrisa a mi hermana que resoplo por debajo y se fue.

- En que le puedo ayudar

- Usted sabe quienes son los exponentes que van a estar en el congreso de N.Y.

- Solo el nombre de algunos, por que preguntas

- Solo sentía curiosidad, quería saber quienes iban a estar.

- Oh bueno_ comenzó a decir el nombre y los apellidos de cada uno, memorice cada nombre y los rostros que se vislumbraban en su mente. Al final menciono el nombre de Rechelle Kreuz. A esta última agrego que era muy amiga suya y que le había pedido a Bella que hablara con esta para que conociera al gremio.

- Muy interesante_ trate que mi expresión y mi voz fuera interesada y no causar ninguna duda_ disculpe alguno de ellos tendrá una hija llamada Leila_ el profesor me vio curioso

- Leila_ dijo meditabundo_ creo q es el nombre de la hija Rechelle, no estoy seguro o es Leona, bueno no se, la conoces.

- No exactamente.

- Me sorprendería que la conocieras_ dijo riendo "nadie la conoce ni a ella ni a su gemelo"

- Por que lo dice_ me intrigaron sus pensamientos.

- Esto te va a sonar extraño, conozco a Rechelle desde hace 15 años, y en ese tiempo jamás vi a sus hijos, tenia fotos de ellos y hablaba por teléfono constantemente con ellos, pero jamás los conocí, por una razón u otra no los podía conocer, ellos vivían "o viven" en el extranjero con su padre. Rechelle se divorcio de su marido cuando los niños tenían 5 años, y al parecer el se quedo con la patria potestad.

- Ya veo_ era información muy valiosa, pero tal vez el apellido de ella fuera de soltera, Leila tal vez tendría el apellido del padre, pero con el de la madre me bastaba, me intrigaba el hecho que el no conociera a Leila, y que nadie conociera a los hijos de Rechelle Kreuz, tal vez fuera otra persona, pero no la descartaría hasta comprobar lo contrario_ Profesor lo dejo, nos vemos al rato.

- Pero por que preguntaste por la hija de Rechelle.

- Una amiga me dijo que había conocido a la hija de una de las expositoras y me dio ese nombre.

- Ya veo, wow, entonces si existe su hija_ comenzó a reír, el pensaba que era invenciones de su amiga, se dio la vuelta y salio del salón, "Tendré que hablar con Rechelle y preguntar por sus hijos, pensar que yo creía q eran invenciones de ella, que clase de amigo soy…" con ese tipo de pensamientos se fue todo el pasillo.

Me fui con mis hermanos que estaban en las bancas del jardín norte, todos estaban tratando de descifrar todo lo que me dijo el profesor, a Jasper no le gustaba el hecho que no conocieran a sus hijos.

-Tal vez sea otra Leila_ dijo Jasper

- Entiendo tu duda Jasper pero es la única pista que tenemos

-Kreuz, nunca había escuchado ese apellido_ dijo Emmett

- Tal vez Carlisle lo conozca o conozca a alguien que lo conozca

- Edward te has puesto a pensar que tal vez no sea una vampiro_ dijo Rose_ que tal y es otra cosa.

- Como que_ le pregunto Emmett

- Nosotros no somos lo único sobrenatural que existe, podría ser un licántropo, una bruja o hechicera, o una especie de demonio

- Rose, es muy difícil que sea un licántropo eso esta descartado completamente, si fuera una no la vería, recuerda que no veo a los perros mutantes_ Alice hizo una mueca_ un demonio lo dudo mas, no se relacionan tan fácilmente con los humanos, además en este continente no hay, si me dijeras que estamos en Asia específicamente, China o Japón te lo creería, pero no es así, el apellido que tenemos es Alemán, tal vez se trate de una bruja o hechicera, pero no puedo estar segura por que en mi visión veo también a una vampira.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, las posibilidades de Rose no estaban tan erradas, prefería que fuera una bruja que una especie de demonio, yo nunca había visto uno en persona, pero Carlisle si, eran seres extraños, reservados, que vivían en su propio mundo sin interferir en el de los humano, me costaba trabajo pensar que se tratara de una, las bruja o hechiceras eran inofensivas a comparación de las demás opciones, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar. El tiempo se paso rápido, en cuanto me di cuenta ya se había terminado, íbamos de camino a los coches cuando sonó mi teléfono.

- ¿Edward?

- Hola Bella _ por que preguntaba si era yo_ todo bien

- Si todo perfecto, N.Y. es alucinante.

- Que tal el congreso

- Bien, aunque estoy muerta, nos sacaron antes y fuimos a dar un paseo

- Fuiste con tus nuevas amigas

- Si, fuimos las tres, Leila conoce el lugar mejor que la palma de su mano, sabe que lugares visitar, museos, calles, restoranes TODO_ el echo que Bella se la estuviera pasando bien, me desconcertaba, esa Leila parecía inofensiva aunque no me podía fiar de ella,_ Tendrías que ver todo Edward, aunque supongo que tu ya conoces

- Hace mucho que no voy para allá, prometo que algún día iremos los dos,_ me agradaba la perspectiva de poder estar en esa Cuidad con ella.

- Si_ dijo riendo_ ya término el seminario

- Si y tu, ya estas en tu habitación

- Si, las demás están en sus recamaras.

-Bella_ me había quedado con la duda de por que estaba en una Suite y con esas chicas_ en la mañana me dijiste q Leila no era de su grupo por que estas con ella.

- Cierto no acabe de contarte, es que ayer hubo un problema con las habitaciones y nos cancelaron una a nosotros y a ella y pues después de que hablaran ella y mi encargado con el director del hotel le dieron una Suite, puedes creerlo estoy en la Suite Imperial, es preciosa, pero bueno, como dos de nuestro grupo no teníamos habitación y la suite es para 3 personas Leila nos dijo que nos quedáramos con ella.

- Es muy esplendida esa Leila no crees_ trate que mi voz sonara normal

- No te pongas celoso_ dijo riendo_ si es rara, demasiado, su cabello es plateado, pero es una buena persona, tengo la impresión que la conozco_ dijo meditabunda.

- En serio_ pregunte

- Si es algo raro, porque apenas la conocí, pero tengo la impresión de haberla visto o conocido en algún lugar.

- Interesante.

- Tal vez sea mi imaginación, sabes su mama nos invito mañana a su Pen Hause, voy a conocer a Rechelle Kreuz.

- Y por que la invito_ no me gustaba nada eso

- No lo se, nos quiere conocer.

- No creo que sea una buena idea_ dije serio

- Por que no

- No conoces nada de esas personas Bella, no puedes ser tan confiada

- Edward no me va a pasar nada

- No sabes Bella, no se te hace raro que si esa Leila tiene donde llegar se instale en un hotel.

- Eso es porque a Leila no le gusta moverse en el circulo de su madre, entre menos personas la conozcan mejor.

- No lo se Bella, no me gusta nada.

- Edward

- Prométeme que no iras.

- Por que no

- No es seguro

- No lo puedes saber

- Hazme caso.

- Por que, acaso hay algo malo en ella, Alice vio q algo me fuera a pasar

- No_ voltee a ver a mi hermana y no pudimos ver nada, como Bella dudaba si ir o no aquel lugar, no había nada claro

- Entonces no hay problema_ aun así vacilaba la visión de Alice.

- Bella no vayas_ dije exasperado, ella también parecía alterada

- No te entiendo, antes me decías que conociera, que tratara a mas personas, que me mantuviera como lo que soy, una humana, hago lo que me pides y me dices que no, te pido q me trasformes y también te niegas, que es lo que quieres Edward.

- No es eso_ como le explicaba la visión de Alice sin alterarla o que se preocupara_ Bella recuerdas lo que te dije de que eras un imán para los problemas

- Si lo recuerdo perfectamente_ dijo enojada

- Hazme caso quieres, no sabes nada de esa familia.

- Se juzgar a las personas Edward no tengo dos años, acaso tu sabes algo de ella.

- No

- Ahí esta, no voy a discutir contigo mi invitación a la casa de la madre de Leila, mejor piensa en lo que hablamos antes de irnos, estaré esperando tu respuesta_ estaba claramente enojada y alterada_. Ah y otra cosa, creo que es mejor que no hablemos hasta que regrese. Eso es todo. Adiós_ y colgó la comunicación. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?, marque su número, dejo que sonara varias veces hasta que contesto.

- Bella_ no recibí respuesta de ella._ no tienes por que enojarte._ oí como daba un fuerte suspiro

- Perdón, no se que me paso.

- perdóname a mi por hacerte enojar, parece que le tomaste muy rápido aprecio a Leila

- No es eso, es solo que…_ dejo la frase inconclusa_ estoy cansada, ha sido un día largo.

- Estás segura

- Si, lo de hablar hasta que regrese es enserio, quiero que pienses bien las cosas Edward y yo también tengo que pensar_ su voz volvió aquel matiz de tristeza.

- Está bien, como tu quieras_ no sabia si iba a poder aguantar no oír su voz hasta el jueves, pero si es lo que ella quería estaba bien, al parecer no tenia nada que ver Leila en esa decisión, Alice lo hubiera visto

- Te quiero_ susurro

- Yo también, descansa amor.

- Nos vemos el jueves

- Ahí estaré_ oí como colgó

Alice y Jasper ya se habían ido con Rose y Emmett, maneje despacio, antes de llegar a mi casa hice una parada en la casa de Bella, quería estar en un lugar donde pudiera estar cerca de ella en cierto sentido, su departamento estaba repleto de su aroma fui a su habitación y me recosté en su cama, que era lo que iba hacer, tenia que dejar de pensar en Leila, tenia q pensar respecto a lo q haría ¿la trasformaría, o la dejaría como humana?, Bella era terca y no iba a ceder, ¿en verdad Bella se alejaría de mi?, yo no soportaría estar de nuevo lejos de ella, mi única opción era trasformarla o convencerla, pero ¿como la convencía que se quedara como humana?, no podía usar el argumento de su familia, su padre ya estaba con alguien y su madre también, como la convencía para que siguiera como humana, era la mejor en su carrera y no era el único q lo pensaba, muchos tenían grandes expectativas puestas en ella pero era capaz de dejarlo todo por mi, yo no podía dejarla hacer eso, no iba a dejar que sacrificara todo, no por mi.

Tenia un gran dilema, me gire para levantarme y sin querer moví los cajones de su buró y se abrió, iba a cerrarlo pero vi una libreta, ¿Bella tenia un diario?, en el tiempo que estuve con ella no escribía uno, me entro la curiosidad, sabia que era incorrecto, pero pudo mas mi curiosidad, sabia lo que decía en sueños, pero lo que escribía en esta libreta me iba a decir que era lo que ella había echo en estos dos años que no estuve con ella, tal vez de esta forma podría llegar a una decisión.

**FIN 2da parte ¿Conoces…? (Edward)**

* * *

**HOLAA!!! **

**Hoy si me tarde, sorry, pero a las 11 pm hora de México ya hay capitulo jaja**

**Ahora si las cosas se están poniendo buenas =), no es tan largo como quería q fuera, pero si daba mas explicaciones diría mas de la cuenta y por el momento quiero tenerlas en suspenso =).**

**Están buenas sus suposiciones sobre q es leila, que les gustaría q fuera???, licantropía, bruja, vampira o demonio??? Me encantaría saber su opinión.**

**Mil gracias x sus reviews, en vdd me hacen feliz!! sigan dejando comentarios para q conozca mas de ustedes.**

**Nos leemos el próximo lunes con la versión de Bella, cada vez se pondrá mucho mas interesante, se los prometo y como ya es costumbre aquí un pequeño adelanto del prox. capitulo.**

**CHAITOOO!!!**

_al parecer quería distraerme y no sabia por que, acaso no estaba pensando en lo que dijimos la ultima vez, ¿No se lo estaba tomando en serio? Me hizo enojar_ mejor piensa en lo que hablamos antes de irnos, estaré esperando tu respuesta_ el enojo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, estaba a la defensiva con el_. Ah y otra cosa, creo que es mejor que no hablemos hasta que regrese. Eso es todo. Adiós_


	37. New York Bella

0000027

"**Cuatro días" (Bella)**

**3era parte New York**

"_Las dos nos quedamos viendo un rato, estábamos desconcertadas, que significaba todo aquello. Uno de nuestros compañeros nos llamo para que regresáramos a la sala principal, teníamos que ver a Leila y preguntarle que sucedía ahí.,"_

Las conferencias siguieron hasta las 4 de la tarde, pensé que terminaría como mínimo a las 6 o 7 de la noche; nos reunimos todos en el recibidor del auditorio, había varios chicos de diferentes universidades, Kate hizo plática con dos chicos de Harvard, eran brillantes, el típico chico de esa Universidad, Kate ligaba con uno de los chicos y al parecer él no le era indiferente, su compañero intento lo mismos conmigo pero mantuve mi distancia, platicaba con ellos manteniendo siempre mi distancia y tratando de no ser grosera, después que ambos intercambiaron números y se dijeron el nombre de sus respectivos hoteles nos fuimos con nuestro grupo.

Teníamos la tarde libre para conocer los alrededores, Kate desbordaba emoción, intentamos buscar a Leila pero fue imposible localizarla en ese mar de personas, nos regresamos hasta el hotel, pues Kate tenía ganas de cambiarse de ropa y coger algo de dinero para comprar algún souvenir, la imite, cambie mi ropa por algo mucho mas cómodo, el traje que traía era bonito, pero me sentía extraña en el, encontré ropa casual entre el mar cosas que metió Alice, escogí una falda lisa de mezclilla que me llegaba a la rodilla con una blusa de hombros bajos, cogi una chaqueta q hacia juego con la falda y fui a la sala para esperar a mi compañera, en lo que esperaba a Kate entro Leila, traía su cabello suelto, estaba perfectamente liso, se quito los lentes de sol y me saludo

- Hola Isabella_ llevaba puesto un conjunto de pantalón y saco pero sin blusa, el conjunto se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, únicamente llevaba en el cuello una gargantilla._ se sentó a mi lado y se quieto las botas.

- Interesante el congreso cierto_ recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y se retiro el cabello de su rostro, daba la impresión que estaba cansada pero su semblante no lo mostraba.

- Si interesante, sabes en el descanso nos encontramos a un chico, no recuerdo su nombre_ estaba intrigada por saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

- Ah si, Jean Loup disculpa si las asusto es muy serio y en ocasiones intimida pero es buena persona, es el asistente de mi mama, no me podía zafar de mi madre y lo mande a que les diera el recado.

-Ya veo, oye que fue todo eso de que nos invita tu madre al PenHause

-Les platique de ustedes y me dijo que las invitara, le dije que eras alumna de Falletti y pues eso también la motivo para querer conocerlas.

- Si tu madre tiene un PenHause porque te hospedaste en un hotel_ pregunto Kate saliendo de su habitación, quería hacerle la misma pregunta pero Kate no se iba por las ramas y fue directa, Leila rió por debajo y se sentó bien.

-Tal vez les sonara extraño pero no me gusta quedarme con mi madre, prefiero estar sola, además su casa iba a estar repleta de todos esos conocidos suyos, y no me gusta el circulo en el que se envuelve, para tener privacidad mejor me quedo en hoteles.

Kate y yo nos la quedamos viendo, me resultaba difícil que alguien no le gustara estar en un PenHause, pero tal vez estuviera acostumbrada a vivir de esa manera y se le hacia lo mas normal, estudio nuestro rostro por un momento y rió, hasta ese momento me percate que su voz era aguda, y dulce.

-Lo se estoy loca, ¿van a dar un paseo para conocer N.Y.?, si quieren las puedo acompañar y servirles de guía turística._ Kate se sentó a su lado y sonrió

- Pues que esperas, cámbiate por que no creo que quieras irte vestida así.

- Tienes razón_ rió_ no tardo_ se levanto y se fue hasta su habitación, cuando la vi caminando de espaldas, se me hizo familiar como si la hubiera visto de esa forma antes, en otro lugar, en otro tiempo, sacudí la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento tan extraño, yo no conocía a Leila, pero un fuerte sentimiento se extendió por mi pecho, era un tipo de alivio y alerta, era como si hubiera encontrado a alguien que hacia mucho tiempo no veía.

Regreso con nosotras en tiempo record, se acerco a nosotras y dijo:

-Chicas New York nos espera.

Tomamos un taxi al salir del hotel, no le preguntamos a donde iríamos hasta que le dijo al chofer que nos llevara al museo metropolitano, Kate la vio con algo de enojo, pero antes de que esta le reclamara algo la calmo.

- Es sacrilegio estar en N.Y. y no visita este museo, tiene las obras de arte mas espectaculares que se puedan imaginar, créeme Kate te va a fascinar_ ella bufo por debajo, a Leila y a mi nos causo gracia.

Estuvimos una hora aproximadamente en el museo, nos falto tiempo para poder ver todas las salas, Leila era una excelente guía, podía pasar por personal del museo, nos daba una pequeña reseña de cada sala y nos contaba algún anécdota relacionado con la sala, era como si se supiera todo acerca de aquello. Al parecer era una adicta al arte podía clasificar cada corriente y mencionar a cada expositor destacado de cada una.

Al salir del museo Kate estaba completamente asombrada por todo lo que sabia Leila, le hacia preguntas y esta le respondía con la mayor naturalidad como si le preguntaran cuanto era uno mas uno.

Nos llevo a los principales lugares turísticos, Kate le pidió que fuéramos a la Estatua de la Libertad, pero Leila le dijo q ya era bastante tarde que mejor mañana o pasado saliendo del congreso fuéramos. Asi se nos paso el tiempo, eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche, ya había obscurecido y la cuidad nos deleitaba con las luces nocturnas de los enormes rascacielos, Kate tenia muchas ganas de visitar algún bar o café que tocaran Jazz.

-Quiero conocer uno_ dijo Kate como niña chiquita

- Conozco uno, que tal vez ya este abierto, el ambiente es completamente familiar, pero el lugar donde se encuentra no es muy bonito, aunque no se preocupen es seguro_ nos afirmo ella.

Nos condujo por unas calles hacia el norte, pasamos unos cuantos edificios y llegamos a varios bares bohemios, nos detuvimos una vieja casona de tabiques rojos, se veía algo lúgubre, se me figuraba a esos callejones de las películas de horror, Kate y yo nos tensamos al ver el lugar, Leila nos aseguro que no había ningún problema, en la entrada en la piedra rojiza estaba tallado el nombre del Bar: Dejavu.

-Las apariencias engañan, este lugar es muy conocido_ nos dijo ella, pasamos la entrada, al parecer la conocían pues uno de los chicos la saludo.

-Hey Leila cuanto tiempo sin verte, como esta tu hermano

- Hola Brad que gusto verte_ se acerco al chico y lo saludo_ y el vago de mi hermano esta bien.

-Oye nos tiene muy abandonados, pregúntale si va a regresar a tocar, tu hermano tiene talento, debería ser profesional.

- Se lo diré, que ya quieren a otro pianista_ dijo de broma

- No, pero se le extraña

- Se lo hare saber, te presento a unas amigas, son Isabella y Kate

- Mucho gusto bienvenidas a Dejavu

- Mucho gusto_ dijimos las dos al unísono

Apenas acababan de abrir solo estábamos nosotras tres y dos parejas una a nuestra derecha y otra a la izquierda, Brad nos acompaño hasta un par de sillones cerca del escenario, era un lugar grande estaba revestido de madera la parte del escenario. Kate y yo nos percatamos que en la entrada cerca del la barra del Bar vendían souvenirs.

-Acompáñame a ver que venden_ me levanto Kate_ Ahorita volvemos_ le dijo a Leila, esta asintió y se quedo platicando con su amigo Brad

En la pared de la parte donde vendían recuerdos, había fotos y discos autografiados suponíamos que de jazzisistas famosos, todos ellos se encontraban en el escenario de Dejavu y sonreían junto con otras personas. Una mujer de unos 35 años nos atendió, y nos pregunto que nos agradaba Kate estuvo viendo la variedad de artículos, a mi me llamo la atención varias cosas, sabia que Josh quería una playera que dijera I love N.Y. pero no me convencía, vi algo que tal vez le gustaría a mi amigo, cheque la hora y vi que ya estaban en el descanso del seminario, así que le marque.

Sonó un par de veces y contesto

-Bella_ pregunto confundido y alegre a la vez

- Hey Josh te estas portando bien

- Yo siempre linda, como estas, te la estas pasando bien

- Claro me la estoy pasando muy bien.

-Como esta Amber

- Bien, también extrañándote

- Y el seminario, le estas entendiendo, tendrás que poner atención no esta tu súper amiga para ayudarte

- Jajaja, haré todo lo posible, si no entiendo algo te despertare en la madrugada_ me di cuenta que extrañaba a mi amigo, no se por que tenia la impresión que desde que llego Edward con su familia lo tenia muy abandonado, me entraron los remordimientos.

-Oye en verdad quieres la playera de I love N.Y.

- Claro_ sonó ofendido_ siempre he querido una y tu me la vas a traer_ me reí de el

- Ok, yo que estoy viendo algo que se q te va a gustar mucho pero si insistes tanto no lo comprare.

-Me puedes traer otra cosa, no soy exigente en ese aspecto

-Claro como tengo los millones.

- Lo que me quieras traer esta bien Bella.

- Ok, bueno te dejo no quiero interrumpir tu descanso

- No te apures todo esta bien

- Salúdame a Amber y al profesor por favor

- Si linda

- Pórtate bien Josh

- Lo mismo va para ti, ya es muy tarde ya regrésate a tu hotel no quiero q te pase algo

- No te preocupes nos vemos luego

-Cuídate, Bye

- Adiós

Estuvimos un buen rato viendo todos los recuerdos, compre varias cosas, unas para Alice q sabia que le fascinarían, a Josh, Amber, Esme y Edward

Regresamos a nuestro lugar Kate también había comprado varias cosas, Leila ya tenia una copa en sus manos, no se que era pero era demasiado obscuro parecía vino tinto.

-Wow pensé que veníamos a deleitarnos con los hermosos sonidos del Jazz, pero al parecer me equivoque vinieron de shopping.

- Venimos a las dos cosas _ aseguro Kate

Nos quedamos un rato a escuchar las hermosas melodías que interpretaba el grupo del lugar, la vocalista tenia una voz gruesa pero cantaba precioso, los músicos eran profesionales, no era muy conocedora de este genero pero me agradaba mucho la música que tocaban, pedimos algo de la carta y algo de bebida., Leila únicamente bebió ese primer y único vaso de vino, le dijimos que comiera algo pero negó con la cabeza, menciono algo que nos hizo reír

- Acaso creen que esta figura se mantiene sola, claro que no. No tengo hambre.

- Pero al parecer sed si_ dijo Kate señalándole la copa de vino, esta rió.

- Solo es una copa de vino, por dios.

Después de un rato Leila nos dijo que era hora de irnos que mañana tendríamos que madrugar para el congreso y no quería que nos desveláramos, se me figuraba a una hermana mayor que cuida a sus pequeños hermanos, tenia algo maternal en la forma que nos trataba, no como Esme, era diferente pero no sabia describir esa sensación.

Llegamos al hotel a eso de las 10, Kate decía que era demasiado temprano, pero Leila le dijo que mas tarde seria peligroso, enfadada Kate se despidió de nosotros y entro a su habitación.

-Descansa Isabella_ me deseo Leila

- Igualmente, Oye_ esta se giro a verme_ mañana como nos vamos al penhase de tu madre.

- No te preocupes, nos llevara Jane Loup así q no hay problema

- No sabía que tenias un hermano_ se me había olvidado preguntarle por él en el Bar.

- Si es mi gemelo, se llama Ludwig

- Que nombre tan más raro

- Mi padre era Alemán, por eso su nombre esta en ese idioma, mi apellido también es Alemán por si no te habías dado cuenta.

- Me lo suponía, así que tu padre era Alemán, eso quiere decir que el ya no…_ estaba siendo muy indiscreta, como se me ocurría mencionarle que su padre ya había muerto, ella se percato de mi repentino silencio y mi sonrojo.

- No te apures, mi padre murió hace tiempo, no estoy sola tengo a Luw.

- Y a tu madre

- Claro a ella también_ por una extraña razón me pareció que su madre era irrelevante._ También esta Jane Loup, es un buen chico, el es un gran apoyo para mi.

- Entones te llevas bien con el asistente de tu madre

- Si, lo conozco desde hace tiempo.

- Leila a todo esto cuantos años tienes._ ella rio y me pregunto

- Por que, me veo muy vieja.

- Nada de eso_ me dio pena que pensara eso de mi_ te vez joven

- Cuantos me calculas_ dijo con una sonrisa picara

- Unos veintiuno, veinte dos.

- Cerca, tengo veintitrés años

- Oh, y Jane Loup que edad tiene, se ve joven pero es mas grande que tu, ¿no?

- Si es mas grande que yo_ dijo meditabunda_ tiene 29 rasgando los 30_ comenzó a reírse de algo que no entendí, tal vez algún chiste privado, sus ojos grises adquirieron un brillo muy bonito eso me hizo recordar algo.

- Sabes ahora que lo pienso sus ojos se parecen a los tuyos.

- En serio_ la riza ceso rápido y me miro por un largo rato, no supe por que, mi mente viajo aquella vez hace tiempo cuando platicando con Edward en clase de Biología, le mencione el cambiante tono de sus ojos, del negro al dorado, este no era el caso pero me sentí de la misma forma, como si me escondiera o ocultara algo.

Me pareció bastante descortés seguir preguntadote acerca de su vida, me levante del sofá y me despedí de ella.

-Que descanses_ le desee

- Igualmente, sueña con los angelitos_ comenzó a reírse de nuevo y agrego_ o debería de decir, sueña con tu Edward_ me puse colorada pero esta ya no dijo mas, se dio la vuelta y se metió a su recamara,

Me cambie de ropa y me acosté en la enorme cama, deje prendida solo la luz de la cómoda de mi lado derecho, estar platicando con Leila me hizo querer hablar con Edward, estuve mirando el celular por un buen rato, me había dicho a mi misma que no debería hablar con Edward hasta que regresara pero tenia muchos deseos de oír su voz, marque el numero que creía que era de el, sonó una vez y contesto.

- ¿Edward?_ pregunte, esperaba que ese fuera su teléfono y no el de otro miembro de su familia

- Hola Bella _ dijo alegre pero algo preocupado_ todo bien

- Si todo perfecto, N.Y. es alucinante._ quería contarle todo lo que había visto

- Que tal el congreso

- Bien, aunque estoy muerta, nos sacaron antes y fuimos a dar un paseo

- Fuiste con tus nuevas amigas

- Si, fuimos las tres, Leila conoce el lugar mejor que la palma de su mano, sabe que lugares visitar, museos, calles, restoranes TODO_ en verdad esa Leila parecía mas una guía turística andante_ Tendrías que ver todo Edward_ quería que el viera lo mismo que yo_ aunque supongo que tu ya conoces_ dije algo decepcionada

- Hace mucho que no voy para allá, prometo que algún día iremos los dos_ cuando dijo los dos se extendió en mis labios una enorme sonrisa

- Si_ estaba feliz, di un vistazo al reloj, el ya debería estar fuera del seminario pero aun así quería rectificar_ ya término el seminario

- Si y tu, ya estas en tu habitación

- Si, las demás están en sus recamaras.

-Bella_ se oia dudoso_ en la mañana me dijiste q Leila no era de su grupo por que estas con ella

Ere verdad no le había acabado de comentar, le explique con pocas palabras como había estado el lió de ayer por la noche, agregue diciendo que me encontraba en la Suite Imperial, me di cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado alegre, al final le dije que estábamos las tres Leila, Kate y yo juntas.

- Es muy esplendida esa Leila no crees_ su voz fue algo recriminatoria

- No te pongas celoso_ me reí_ si es rara, demasiado, su cabello es plateado, pero es una buena persona, tengo la impresión que la conozco_ no se por que dije lo ultimo, pero en verdad así lo sentía

- En serio_ parecía escéptico

- Si es algo raro, porque apenas la conocí, pero tengo la impresión de haberla visto o conocido en algún lugar.

- Interesante.

- Tal vez sea mi imaginación_ sacudí la cabeza y le comente acerca de la invitación de la madre de Leila a su penhause

- Y por que las invito_ se escucho enojado

- No lo se, nos quiere conocer.

- No creo que sea una buena idea_ dijo serio, no pensé que Edward fuera a reaccionar de esa manera.

- Por que no

- No conoces nada de esas personas Bella, no puedes ser tan confiada

- Edward no me va a pasar nada_ no podía creer que se preocupara por eso.

- No sabes Bella, no se te hace raro que si esa Leila tiene donde llegar se instale en un hotel_ ahora entendía su inquietud, rápido le respondí

- Eso es porque a Leila no le gusta moverse en el circulo de su madre, entre menos personas la conozcan mejor.

- No lo se Bella, no me gusta nada.

- Edward

- Prométeme que no iras.

- Por que no

- No es seguro

- No lo puedes saber

- Hazme caso.

- Por que_ me estaba empezando a enojar_ acaso hay algo malo en ella, Alice vio q algo me fuera a pasar

- No

- Entonces no hay problema

- Bella no vayas_ me estaba tratando como a una niña malcriada, el enojo se estaba extendiendo, trataba de encontrar alguna explicación a su comportamiento pero no lo lograba.

- No te entiendo, antes me decías que conociera, que tratara a mas personas, que me mantuviera como lo que soy, una humana, hago lo que me pides y me dices que no, te pido q me trasformes y también te niegas, que es lo que quieres Edward.

- No es eso,_ dijo tranquilizándome_ Bella recuerdas lo que te dije de que eras un imán para los problemas

- Si lo recuerdo perfectamente_ a donde quería llegar.

- Hazme caso quieres, no sabes nada de esa familia.

- Se juzgar a las personas Edward no tengo dos años, acaso tu sabes algo de ella.

- No

- Ahí esta, no voy a discutir contigo mi invitación a la casa de la madre de Leila,_ al parecer quería distraerme y no sabia por que, acaso no estaba pensando en lo que dijimos la ultima vez, ¿No se lo estaba tomando en serio? Me hizo enojar_ mejor piensa en lo que hablamos antes de irnos, estaré esperando tu respuesta_ el enojo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, estaba a la defensiva con el_. Ah y otra cosa, creo que es mejor que no hablemos hasta que regrese. Eso es todo. Adiós_ sabia que fui grosera colgándole el teléfono de esa manera, pero no se por que me dio miedo, estaba a la defensiva con el, como si mi inconciente reaccionara de esa manera ante la falta de interés de el, sabia que el no iba a camibar de idea, me iba a dejar como humana y eso significaría que yo me alejaría de el, esa había sido mi decisión, tal vez fuera terca y testaruda pero no iba a cambiar de parecer, me invadió una oleada de tristeza de nuevo, tenia un nudo en la garganta quería llorar, casi en seguida q colgué sonó el teléfono, era el, espere a que mis nervios se calmaran y le conteste

- Bella_ oi su voz alarmada, quise decir su nombre pero no me salía la voz._ no tienes por que enojarte._ di un fuerte suspiro para tranquilizarme y que me saliera la voz.

- Perdón, no se que me paso._ bueno si lo sabia había sufrido un ataque de pánico pero no se lo iba a decir.

- perdóname a mi por hacerte enojar, parece que le tomaste muy rápido aprecio a Leila_ que tenia que ver ella en todo esto, no estaba nada cerca.

- No es eso, es solo que…_ tengo miedo de perderte, no se lo dije y le mentí_ estoy cansada, ha sido un día largo.

- Estás segura_ sabia que no me creía pero no le iba a contar nada.

- Si, lo de hablar hasta que regrese es enserio, quiero que pienses bien las cosas Edward y yo también tengo que pensar_ le dije calmada para que no me malinterpretada, me estaba costando decir esas palabras mas de la cuenta.

- Está bien, como tu quieras_ se escucho triste al pronunciar esas palabras, yo me sentía igual que el, fue sincero, tal vez si se lo estuviera tomando en serio.

Antes de colgar le susurre

- Te quiero

- Yo también, descansa amor.

- Nos vemos el jueves

- Ahí estaré_ lo imagine ahí esperándome en el aeropuerto aquella imagen podía ser hermosa o triste todo dependía de lo que el y yo dijéramos, no pude decirle adiós pues una lagrima se derramo por mi mejilla, colgué el teléfono sin decir mas.

Hundí mi rostro en las almohadas y comencé a sollozar, intente calmarme pero no pude, escuche como tocaban a mi puerta, seque mis lagrimas y aclare la voz.

-Adelante_ vi a Leila al pie de la puerta, traía el cabello envuelto en una pañoleta y no le pude ver su planitino cabello, camino muy despacio y se sentó al borde de mi cama, sin dejar de verme a los ojos, parecía como si algo le doliera, sin decir nada me abrazo, comencé a llorar de nuevo, y la abrace fuerte, ella acariciaba mi cabello, era como el consuelo de una madre, era extraño por que nunca me vi en esta situación con Renée. Seguí llorando y ella palmeaba mi espalda

-Calma pequeña, todo va a estar bien.

**FIN 3era parte New York (Bella)**

* * *

HOLAAA!! AQUI COMO TODOS LOS LUNES REPORTANDOME =)

Creo q el capitulo habla por si solo, muchas cosas pasaron esa invitacion, el enojo de Edward y mas aun Leila, el proximo capitulo prometo sera aun mas interesante.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y las suposiciones sobre lo q es leila, sigan dejando coments. para q sepa q opinan al respecto

Nos leemos el proximo lunes con la version de Eddy. Y como siempre un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo

BESOS, CHAITOOO!!!

-_ Pero Bella esta en peligro, si ellos le hacen algo_ no quería ni imaginármelo, yo no me podía esperar a que obtuviéramos mas información, lo que necesitaba era actuar_


	38. Secretos Edward

**hola, pido una disculpa x no actualizar el lunes, pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, nos leemos al ratito al termino del capitulo XD

* * *

**

Cuatro días" (Edward)

**3ra parte Secretos…**

_Tenia un gran dilema, me gire para levantarme y sin querer moví los cajones de su buró y se abrió, iba a cerrarlo pero vi una libreta, ¿Bella tenia un diario?, en el tiempo que estuve con ella no escribía uno, me entro la curiosidad, sabia que era incorrecto, pero pudo mas mi curiosidad, sabia lo que decía en sueños, pero lo que escribiera en esta libreta me iba a decir que era lo que ella había echo en estos dos años que no estuve con ella, tal vez de esta forma podría llegar a una decisión._

Saque la pequeña libreta y la sostuve entre mis manos por un buen rato, la sentía pesada, que tan correcto era que yo conociera su intimidad, mi don me permitía conocer lo que pensaban las personas, una parte odiaba este don, pero otra me alegraba poder conocer lo que otros pensaban, era de gran ayuda para protegernos de quien sospechara de nuestro verdadero origen. Procuraba no entrar en la mente de mi familia por cortesía, sentía que cada vez que me enteraba de sus pensamientos o secretos era como traicionar su confianza e intimidad, si leía el diario de Bella estaría haciendo exactamente lo mismo, pero su mente era algo que siempre me intrigo, ella veía las cosas de diferente modo, tal vez de esta forma podría comprender su forma de ver el mundo.

Me debatía en un gran dilema cuando mi móvil sonó.

-¿Jasper?_ pregunte confundido_ sucede algo.

-Encontramos algo que podría interesante.

- Es sobre Leila

- Mas o menos, vente rápido a la casa

- Voy para allá_ corte la comunicación y me levante de la cama de Bella, sujete la libreta entre mis manos y lo metí a mi chaqueta, ya tendría tiempo para decidir si leerlo o no.

Salí del departamento con sumo cuidado para no ser visto por el vigilante, corrí hasta el automóvil y conduje a toda prisa.

Todas las mentes se concentraban en la nueva información obtenida, no lograba entender en su totalidad lo que estaban pensando, estacione el coche al lado del Mercedes de Carlisle, toda la familia estaba en la casa, camine por el pasillo y a los primeros que vi fueron a Alice y a Jasper, este estaba algo preocupado.

-Tan mala es la información_ le dije a el

- Me temo que si.

- "Yo no lo creo"_ pensó Alice

- Por que no_ le dije viéndole a los ojos

- Por que si fuera el caso, ella ya hubiera actuado.

- ¿Actuado?_ comencé alarmarme, ¿Qué clase de información obtuvieron?

Caminamos en silencio, Jasper estudiaba la situación y Alice negaba con la cabeza, llegamos al comedor donde se hallaban los demás, me senté al lado de mi padre que tenia en frente una laptop.

-Que han encontrado_ pregunte cauteloso, los demás se mantenían al margen de la información y no soltaban nada.

- Creo saber quien es ella, pero no estoy del todo seguro_ dijo Carlisle.

- Quien es, Como lo supieron_ vi a mi padre y este dio un vistazo al monitor encendido, gire el rostro y divise la información que había ahí, en esta había una reseña del congreso y todos los expositores, vi la fotografía de una de las expositoras era Rechelle Kreuz, una mujer madura, en su rostro ya se mostraban algunas líneas por el paso del tiempo, era rubia, sus ojos eran del mismo tono grisáceo extraño que su hija, era raro por que a pesar de tener un rostro y unas expresiones de una persona vieja, sus ojos tenían ese brillo peculiar de la juventud, voltee a ver el rostro de Carlisle eso no me decía nada, su rostro era la de una humana, mi padre vio mi expresión entendiendo que no sabia a que se referían, el señalo la persona que estaba detrás de ella y vi a un hombre, no se distinguía en su totalidad por que no había sido enfocado en la foto, era de cabello chino castaño claro, no podía distinguir el color de su piel ni el de sus ojos

-Esto que quiere decir_ pregunte aun tratando de encontrar un significado.

- Ese hombre es un vampiro_ dijo Carlisle, me gire y volví a ver la foto, aquel hombre no parecía un vampiro, para nada, sabia distinguirnos entre nosotros y aquel hombre no lo aparentaba.

- Estas seguro_ le pregunte a mi padre, el asintió con la cabeza_ pero como lo sabes.

- Tiene la marca de los Rumanos_ amplio la foto sin que esta se distorsionara y señalo su cuello, para los ojos humanos no se veía nada extraño, pero en el cuello de ese hombre se podía ver una enorme cicatriz que le recorría el cuello, empezaba en la barbilla e iba bajando en el contorno del cuello hasta desaparecer en el pecho, vi a mi padre a los ojos y este comenzó hablar.

- Ese tipo de cicatrices es la marca de los rumanos, ellos marcaban a los humanos que creían que tenían potencial para ser un fuerte vampiro, si sobrevivían después que los marcaban los dejaban vivir unos años, después los convertían y se les entrenaba para poder servirles. Paso el tiempo y como sabes los Rumanos fueron derrocados y el propósito de esos humanos marcados cambio, después de su transformación su principal objetivo era matar a los guardias de los Vulturis.

- Espera, pero Vladimir y Stefan ya no tienen guardias y hasta donde se hace mucho dejaron de atacar a los Vulturis.

- Ellos dos si, pero Zhair no.

- El tercer Rumano, que no había muerto ya hace mucho

- Si, pero creo varios vampiros los cuales siguieron su cometido, destruir a los Vulturis, todos sus hijos fueron atrapados, unos murieron y otros se unieron a los Vulturis..

- Si ese es el caso, que hace el ahí._ dije señalando la pantalla

- No estoy seguro pero ha de ser el último clan que creo, se que eran los vampiros mas poderosos que existían, sus dones iban mucho mas allá de lo que otros hubieran imaginaron, desafiaron a la guardia real y tengo entendido que destruyeron la mayor parte, ellos no se van por las ramas, son asesinos natos, intimidaron a los Vuturis para hacerles saber de su fuerza,.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio tras las palabras de Carlisle, Ok tal vez ese hombre fuera un hijo de los rumanos, pero que relación tenia el con la madre o con Leila, ese lazo en que nos afectaría a Bella y a mi.

-Carlisle pero ese hombre parece humano_ dijo Emmett_ no será que tiene la marca y aun no ha sido transformado_ el inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

- No, la cicatriz es vieja, la he visto, conocí a uno de los rumanos, tenia una ligera tonalidad café que sobresalía de la pálida piel, la de ese hombre es igual.

- Pero parece humano_ insistió Emmett

- Tal vez su don sea camuflajearse, no lo se

- Y que tendrá que ver el, con las Kreuz, por lo que dice el articulo es el asistente de la madre_ intervino Rosalie

- Tal vez ella también es vampira_ se recargo Jasper en la pared, intentado pensar en algún forma de descubrirlos

- Por que hablas en singular, serian dos

- Tengo el presentimiento que es una sola, no se por que Emmett.

Seguimos procesando la información, tal vez Leila o su madre y aquel hombre fueran vampiros, pero no lo parecían, acaso todos ellos eran capaces de esconder su verdadera forma, en todo caso se puede cambiar la forma pero el olor no, era inconfundible, en ese sentido no podían cambiar, Bella hubiera sabido lo que son solo con acercárseles, y hasta el momento no había dicho nada, seguí pensando en como nos afectaría, de pronto todo tuvo sentido, si ellos eran Rumanos tal vez aun seguían marcando o clasificando humanos, tal vez Bella y su amiga llamaran su atención y por ese motivo Leila se les acerco, ella las había invitado a casa de la madre para que las conociera, eso quería decir que el líder quería dar su consentimiento antes de que fueran marcados o transformados.

-Tengo que ir por Bella_ en el acto estaba levantado y corriendo hacia el garaje, antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el coche Alice me detuvo

- Que demonios estas haciendo_ pregunto enojada Alice

- No lo vez, quieren a Bella y a su amiga _ dije gritando_ por eso Leila se les acerco para poder estudiarlas y ver su potencial, tal vez el don de ella sea como el de Eleazar.

- Como Eleazar_ pregunto perpleja_ el de Denalí_ asentí con la cabeza.

- Tal vez no puedas ver nada, por que no es que Bella no haya tomado una decisión sino mas bien "Ellos" son los que no han tomado la decisión.

Alice abrio la boca sorprendida_ Hasta que ellos no hayan tomado la decisión, seguire sin ver nada.

- Tengo que ir por ella.

- "Espera Edward"_ se acerco Carlisle a mi lado_ si ellos realmente son el ultimo Clan de los Rumanos, no puedes ir solo, mas bien no deberías intervenir, eso es cosa de los Vulturis, no de nosotros

- Además Edward, si son tan poderosos como dice Carlisle no tenemos oportunidad contra ellos_ dijo serio Jasper_ lo mejor será llamar Eleazar y preguntar que es lo que el sabe, el trabajo para la guardia, tal vez este mas familiarizado con ellos.

- Pero Bella esta en peligro, si ellos le hacen algo_ no quería ni imaginármelo, yo no me podía esperar a que obtuviéramos mas información, lo que necesitaba era actuar

- Edward detente_ dijo Alice

- No Alice_ le gruñí

- Escúchame, escúchenme todos_ se paro y hablo seriamente, demandando nuestra atención_, tal vez lo que digas sea cierto Edward, tal vez sean el ultimo clan de los Rumanos, pero si son asesinos natos, como dijo Carlisle no crees que ya hubieran aniquilado a todos humanos, y a varios clanes_ se pregunto y nos pregunto a nosotros_ no creo que sean asesinos, no como dice Carlisle, la madre de Leila, Rechelle Kreuz ha vivido entre los humanos algo mas de 15 años y es demostrable, te lo dijo el mismo Falletti, me da la impresión que se esconden, por eso se camuflajean.

- Y como explicas que sus hijos no los conoce nadie

- En eso apoyo a Jasper tal vez Leila y Rechelle sean la misma persona, no siento peligro en ella cuando tengo las visiones. Es algo diferente.

- Es inconformidad, una especie de soledad_ susurro Jasper al sentir las emociones de Alice

- Si, como si algo atara ese sentimiento a la decisión que no ha sido tomada.

Intentaba encontrarle sentido a todo aquello, ¿eran peligrosos o no?,¿ pertenecían al último clan de los Rumanos?, ¿que los ataba a los humanos?, si se escondían era porque estaban siendo cazados, tal vez por los Vulturis.

-Llamare a los Denalí_ Carlisle tomo su celular y marco, saludo a Tanya y pidió hablar con Eleazar, le explico rápidamente nuestra situación, no me gusto para nada la reacción de Eleazar, creía lo mismo que Carlisle, siguió dando información y luego corto la comunicación. Carlisle se giro a nosotros.

- Vendrá en el primer vuelo, como oyeron las posibilidades de que sea en ultimo clan que creo Zhair es alta, no puedes irte Edward, Debemos seguir el consejo de Eleazar. Si Alice no ha visto peligro no debemos movernos.

Estaba frustrando, no quería esperar a que ocurriera una desgracia, no soportaría que le pasara algo malo a Bella. Jasper tanteo en mis emociones e hizo que me tranquilizara, Alice me hizo compañía, pensando en que no había de que preocuparme.

Eran mas de las 4 de la mañana probablemente Bella ya estuviera profundamente dormida, aun así marque su numero, necesitaba saber si estaba bien. Sonó dos veces el teléfono y contesto, me sorprendió que lo hiciera.

-Bella mi amor te desperté._ no obtuve respuesta de ella._ Bella estas bien_ del otro lado oí una armoniosa voz, sentí un terrible escalofrió cuando la oí.

- Tu debes de ser su Edward._ solté un fuerte gruñido, esa tenia que ser Leila, por que demonios tenía su teléfono, antes de que pudiera decir algo ella hablo_ calma chico, Isabella esta dormida_ su voz se escucho como un arrullo.

- Tu debes de ser Leila,_ "cálmate Edward, pensaban tanto Alice como Jasper, si realmente ella es una Rumana, no le menciones nada, que ella te lo diga, no podemos poner en riesgo a Bella"_ esto ultimo lo pensó Jasper.

- Leila Kreuz, mucho gusto.

- Por que estas con ella_ traté que mi voz sonara amortiguada pero no podía, ella soltó una ligera risa.

- No soy peligrosa si eso es lo que crees, en cambio tu deberías cuidarla un poco mas_ su voz fue de regaño.

- No entiendo a que te refieres.

- No_ pregunto confusa_ la marca de su muñeca no te dice algo_ recordé aquel terrible incidente, que por un lunático rastreador Bella casi pierde la vida, ella escucho mi silencio y continuo_ parece que ya has hecho memoria_ rio de mi.

- Aun no has contestado mi pregunta, por que estas con ella_ mi voz sonó amenazante. En vez de responderme volvió a reír y me confirmo algo

- Yo se lo que tu eres y probablemente supongas lo que soy yo, es raro que alguien de nuestra especie se enamore de una humana, he de decirte que es una magnifica chica, hoy en día son pocas los humanos que dan todo como ella,_ sus palabras me confundieron, ella callo un momento y prosiguió_ Ella te adora y creo que tu también la amas, pero deberías de ser mas cuidadoso_ volvió aquel matiz de regaño_ no la expongas, si ellos se enteran que conoce nuestro secreto no tendrán piedad de ella_ sus palabras cada vez me confundían mas.

- Ah descubierto lo que en verdad eres.

- NO.

- Pero si has dicho_ me interrumpió

- He dicho que ella sabe lo que somos por que tu y yo provenimos de la misma especie, ella sabe lo que tu eres, por eso corre peligro, pude explicarle que yo era como tu, pero hay secretos que no pueden ser revelados, de ser sabidos podria significar un peligro para ella._ su fuerte comentario me altero

- SECRETOS…

- Secretos que matan Edward

- Que es lo que sabe ella de ti_ sabia que le había dicho algo.

- Pues en si nada, sabe q no soy humana, pero no le dije con exactitud lo que era, pero yo si le hice alusión a lo que tu eras, pero eso no importa ahora, solo te pido que la cuides.

- Por que decidiste hablarle, por que estas con ella_ volvi a preguntar, cada vez me desconcertaba mas, seria una especie de juego

- Lo repites mucho, ya te lo dije, no pretendo hacerle daño, tal vez no me creas pero hay encuentros que el destino ya tiene planeados, no la estuve cazando si esa es tu preocupación, solo la conocí, y algo me atrajo a ella_ medito lo ultimo.

- Quien eres realmente, que buscas_ fui serio

- Te lo he dicho antes existen secretos que son mejor no escuchar, por tu bien no trates de descubrir quien soy, si lo sospechas bórralo de tu mente, todo aquel que conoce mi secreto esta destinado a morir.

Alice, Jasper y yo reaccionamos de la misma manera, esa era una amenaza, una muy clara amenizada.

- No la dejes sola, hay quienes posiblemente la quieran, ten un consejo de amigos, mas que nada por ella, transfórmala antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Adiós Edward, a también a tus hermanos_ corto la comunicación.

Los tres nos miramos a los ojos, como supo que ellos estaban cerca de mi.

- Ella no le hará daño a Bella_ dijo Alice con aplomo

- Necesito que llegue Eleazar lo antes posible.

**FIN** **3ra parte Secretos… (Edward)**

* * *

**HOLA HOLA DE NUEVO**

**El capitulo dice mucho y a la vez las intrigas se vuelven cada vez mas confusas xD, ahora ya saben q es lo q es leila (gracias a las chicas q estuvieron especulando q era ella) **

**Creo q no hay q decir mucho del capitulo, hay cosas q se van descubriendo e intrigas q aun no conocen nuestros protagonistas**

**Gracias x seguir esta historia y seguir dejando reviews aunq he de decir q el capitulo pasado casi no dejaron, eso quiere decir q tal vez no les esta gustando la historia (snif snif =( ) y q voy x mal camino o q tal vez he estado muy sensible y debre estas semanas.**

**La proxima semana actualizo como de costrumbre, esta semana no pude xq no he estado en mi casa y no me habia podido conectar pero les prometo q los siguientes capitulos los subire todos los lunes.**

**Nos leemos els proximo lunes y como siempre un adelanto del proximo capitulo**

**SALUDOS, BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

**CHAITOO!!!**

_- Creo que podré entenderte_ camino hacia mi y se agacho para que nuestras miradas se encontraran_ te puedo entender_ acaricio mi mano y delineo la cicatriz en forma de media luna que tenia, abrí los ojos con asombro, ella sabia…, estaba completamente atónita._

_- Se que los humanos no son los únicos seres que rondan este mundo, hay muchos otros que se creen son de fantasías o leyendas, pero tu y yo sabemos la verdad_ aun seguía sin habla, ella sabia de la existencia de los vampiros, mi respiración se acelero al igual q mi pulso, ella apretó su mano en mi pecho y poco a poco me fui calmado_


	39. Confesión Bella

0000027

"**Cuatro días" (Bella)**

**4ta parte Confesión**

_-Adelante_ vi a Leila al pie de la puerta, traía el cabello envuelto en una mascada y no le pude ver su planitino cabello, camino muy despacio y se sentó al borde de mi cama, sin dejar de verme a los ojos, parecía como si algo le doliera, sin decir nada me abrazo, comencé a llorar de nuevo, y la abrace fuerte, ella acariciaba mi cabello, era como el consuelo de una madre, era extraño por que nunca me vi en esta situación con Renée. Seguí llorando y ella palmeaba mi espalda _

_-Calma pequeña, todo va a estar bien._

Ella estuvo conmigo hasta que me calme, palmeaba mi espalda y acariciaba mi pelo, me sentía extraña, me incorpore y le vi a los ojos.

-Ya te sientes mejor_ pregunto ella mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de mis mejillas, asentí con la cabeza, sonrió y se levanto de la cama._ descansa_ se giro y camino hasta la puerta antes de que saliera la llame.

-Leila, como supiste que yo… por que viniste_ no entendía, como supo ella que yo estaba llorando, por que entro a consolarme, ella no pregunto nada, solo dejo que llorara hasta q me calmara.

Ella se giro y me miro por un rato, evaluaba mi expresión_ En verdad quieres saberlo_ asentí con la cabeza, ella regreso a mi lado y acomodo mi cabello hacia atrás_ sentí que me necesitabas_ su voz parecía un arrullo, era suave y tranquila. La luz de la luna q se filtraba por la ventana haciendo que sus ojos brillaran como la plata, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que esos ojos no eran humanos, ese brillo no era normal, jamás en mi vida había visto ojos como esos, algo me decía que ella no era como yo, ella era diferente, en una reacción inconciente me hice hacia atrás, mis sentidos me prevenían de ella, esa emoción volvió a mi, era extraño, por que tenia la sensación que yo la conocía.

Ella vio mi reacción y sonrió.

- Eres rápida_ me sonrió_ demasiado rápida para mi gusto.

- En… que soy rápida_ le pregunte confundida.

- Bueno tal no conciente_ sacudió mi cabeza como se le hace a los niños pequeños, callo por un momento y luego hablo_ puedo hacerte una pregunta_ su voz se torno seria.

- Si

- A que es lo que le temes, por que te afliges tanto, que es lo que perturba tu corazón.

Aquellas palabras me sorprendieron, como sabía ella que le temía algo, como era capaz de comprender que mi corazón sufría por no saber si iba a estar con Edward, sufría por la idea de separarme de el. La vi detenidamente a los ojos tratando de comprenderla.

-Como es que sabes…_ no me dejo terminar y hablo

- Las personas normales no lloran como lo hiciste tu hace rato, tu llanto era como…, como si estuvieras al borde de algo, como si lo q tu mas quisieras estuvieras apunto de perderlo.

Sus palabras eran muy ciertas, no me imaginaba que mis emociones se mostraran tan claramente.

- Si no deseas contarme esta bien_ dijo levantándose de la cama_ descansa pequeña, no pienses demasiado las cosas, a veces pensar causa dolores innecesarios, si esta escrito sucederá, no te mortifiques en vano, si necesitas que alguien que te escuche, ya sabes donde encontrarme_ hizo media sonrisa y me guiñeo el ojo_ si puedo, ten por seguro que te ayudare._ Salio de la habitación con un paso lento, pero igual de elegante como mis vampiros, sus palabras me tranquilizaban en cierto sentido, pero por otro me alteraban, era como si ella supiera algo, algo que yo no comprendía, además esas ultimas palabras…"ten por seguro que te ayudare" estaba casi segura de habérselas oído decir, pero no recordaba donde o cuando.

Estuve dando de vueltas por la cama por mucho rato, por mas que quería no podía conciliar el sueño, tenia una urgencia innecesaria de sacar todo lo que se encontraba en mi interior, ella se había ofrecido a escucharme, pero eso era imposible, para poderlo sacarlo todo tenia que contarle pelo y seña de lo que me mortificaba, yo deseaba transfórmame en vampiro para permanecer eternamente al lado del hombre que amo, pero este se negaba al pensar que me quitaba todo lo que tenia.

No se que fue, pero en cuanto me di cuenta, estaba levantada y caminando hacia su habitación, ni siquiera toque la puerta solo la abrí, ella se encontraba parada en la ventana, viendo hacia la luna, su expresión era ausente, como si estuviera recordando algo muy muy lejano, yo recordaba ese rostro de algún lado pero no sabia de donde, ella se giro a verme, su piel era pálida como el marfil, sus ojos tenían ese matiz plateado, sabia que si su cabello no estuviera envuelto brillaría exactamente igual que sus ojos. Se quedo inmóvil así como lo hacia Edward, la hacia parecer una estatua que solo me miraba, regreso su rostro hacia la luna y dio un gran suspiro, me sentí incomoda y me senté al borde de su cama, me percate que encima de uno de los estantes, había una copa a la mitad con vino, era de la misma tonalidad que la que bebió en el bar., estaba en ese examen cuando ella hablo.

-Soy toda oídos_ su voz era un arrullo, ella siguió viendo hacia el exterior,_ tiene que ver con tu Edward, cierto.

- Si_ agache la cabeza y juguetee con mis manos.

- Cuéntame.

- Es complicado_ ella rio por debajo

- Creo que podré entenderte_ camino hacia mi y se agacho para que nuestras miradas se encontraran_ te puedo entender_ acaricio mi mano y delineo la cicatriz en forma de media luna que tenia, abrí los ojos con asombro, ella sabia…, estaba completamente atónita.

- Se que los humanos no son los únicos seres que rondan este mundo, hay muchos otros que se creen son de fantasías o leyendas, pero tu y yo sabemos la verdad_ aun seguía sin habla, ella sabia de la existencia de los vampiros, mi respiración se acelero al igual q mi pulso, ella apretó su mano en mi pecho y poco a poco me fui calmado.

- No es necesario que lo digas, de ese modo esta bien, creo q ni tu ni yo queremos romper las reglas.

- Romper las reglas_ la voz se escuchaba sofocada y algo preocupada

- Claro, no me digas que no las conoces_ automáticamente negué con la cabeza, ella alzo una ceja con asombro_ en serio no las conoces, pues muy mal por su parte_ supongo q se refería al vampiro q conocía, pues hablaba en singular_ de todas formas no creo que la hayas roto pero aun así te la explicare, jamás debes contar sobre su existencia, a nadie_ aquellas palabras sonaron severas y serias._ Como yo no te lo he dicho ni tu me la has dicho no hemos roto la regla.

- Supongo que no

-No le has contado a ningún humano acerca de él, verdad

- No claro que no, jamás_ dije rápido, ella asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado.

- Me alegro, bueno creo que ahora me podrás explicar que es lo que te preocupa.

- Si

Comencé a contarle todo, me sentía con la confianza necesaria para poder decirle que era lo que me preocupaba, le explique al trato que habíamos llegado, no me dio pena decirle que me quería convertir en lo mismo que era el, Ella abrió los ojos con asombro cuando se lo dije, pero no me dijo nada, siguió escuchándome, me pregunto por que quería convertirme como el, y que era lo que Edward me decía para negarse hacerlo, asintió un par de veces, hizo un rápido sondeo acerca de mi vida con el, le tuve que explicar que casi dos años no estuvimos juntos, no hable de su familia pues tampoco quería que ella supiera todo, solo hablaba de Edward y de mi, al terminar de decirle todo, me sentí relajada, como si dejara de cargar algo muy pesado.

- Te sientes mejor cierto

- Si_ se hizo un silencio entre nosotras_ Estoy mal por desear eso de mi vida, creo entender lo que Edward quiere, pero yo quiero estar con el por la eternidad.

- La eternidad es mucho tiempo_ dijo meditabunda

- Pero yo lo amo

- Lo se y se que el te ama de la misma manera, puedo entenderlos, a el y a ti

- Hago mal

- No es que hagas mal, Edward cree hacer lo mejor para ti, y tu estas pensando lo mejor para ti, creo que es un poco drástico de tu parte que si el no accede a tu petición lo dejes, y sabes que es la peor parte, que no lo harás.

-¿Que no lo haré?

- No, no lo harás, has estado lejos de el casi dos años, no lo vas a dejar y dudo que el permita estar lejos de ti.

- Pero._ me silencio con uno de sus dedos

- Se inteligente, si haces eso cerraras todas tus puertas, no lo tendrás a el, ni lo que deseas, estoy casi segura que piensa que tu no accederás y estoy completamente segura por lo que me has dicho el tampoco sedera.

- Pero entonces.

- Si tu llegas y le sueltas que no has cambiado de parecer y el tampoco, te convencerá de mil maneras para que estén juntos o darte largas, tu lo pensaras y para estar cerca de el, acabaras haciendo lo que el te diga, pero si le cambias la jugada…

- No te entiendo._ sus palabras me confundían, guardo silencio por unos minutos, tal vez intentando de encontrar una forma de explicarme.

- Me doy una idea de como es su relación y en especial como es el carácter de el, por que yo hice algo parecido a lo que los dos se están haciendo_ se quedo callada por un momento, me vio a los ojos, trate de darle confianza para que continuara, pareció ver algo en mi q la animo a seguir _ yo también deje a una persona pensando que era lo mejor, al principio sufrí mucho pero luego me hice a la idea que era lo mejor, pero aquel dolor jamás desapareció, cuando lo volví a ver fue casi imposible alejarme de el, mas o menos como sucedió contigo, me debatía en un serio conflicto entre lo que era correcto y lo que no, al final pudo mas mi lado racional y acabe alejándome completamente, y no sabes como me arrepentí de eso, aunque tal vez fuera lo mejor_ su voz se volvió triste.

- Por que no regresaste.

- Porque lo que me acabo de separando de el fue… algo de no se puede controlar

- ¿Que fue?_ estaba intrigada por sus palabras

- La muerte_ esas palabras retumbaron como un eco en mi cabeza, la piel se me erizo y mi pulso se acelero un poco pero me controle rápido.

-Perdona_ susurre

- Eso paso hace algún tiempo, no tienes de que preocuparte_ volvió el silencio entre las dos, intente asimilar lo que Leila había dicho, trataba de encontrar la respuesta en sus palabras_ sabes_ hablo ella demandando mi atención_ cuando te vi llorar de esa forma me dio envidia, jamás he podido llorar como lo hiciste tu, siempre he sido muy orgullosa, tal vez si en ese entonces hubiera sacado mis sentimientos tan claramente como tu, estoy segura q mi vida hubiera sido otra, pero no se puede cambiar lo hecho verdad, hay q conformarnos con nuestras decisiones y aprender a vivir con ellas. Por eso no te aferres a un si o a un no, trata de convencerlo de otra forma, siempre existe otro modo, estoy segura que el también se dará cuenta de que es lo mas correcto, como te dije si esta escrito sucederá.

- Y si no esta escrito…_dije demasiado bajo pero ella me escucho.

- Pues si él no quiere acude a mi, recuerda q no eres la única q los conoces_ aquello sonó como abroma, pero sin duda lo pensaría, ella rio de mi expresión_ Ya es hora de dormir.

- Tu como los conociste_ no tenia deseos de dormir

- Pues es algo difícil de explicar

- Yo te lo conté todo y creo q fue algo largo_ volvió a reír y se recargo en la cabecera de la cama.

- Isabella, dime que piensas de mí.

-Pues que eres una buena persona, algo rara, pero eres buena._ negó con la cabeza y rió

-Gracias, pero dime, notas algo diferente en mí

- Pues…_ la verdad es q si algo en ella era diferente_ siento como si te conociera de algún lugar y tus ojos no son como los de los humanos_ tal vez la ofendería, no estaba segura si en verdad era humana o no.

- Yo siento lo mismo q tu, me refiero a que siento como si te conociera, pero por mas que hago memoria no lo recuerdo, y en cuanto a lo otro estas en lo correcto,_ hice una larga respiración esperando a que ella me dijera que era pero no fue asi._ Así como tu tienes esa cicatriz en la mano yo poseo una marca que me diferencia de los demás, esta cicatriz siempre me ha caracterizado tanto cuando era humana y ahora q no lo soy_ ella me dio la espalda y se levanto la blusa, ahí en la espalda le atravesaba una larga línea de un claro color rojo que nacía de su hombro derecho e iba descendiendo hasta la parte baja de su cintura, aquella cicatriz le atravesaba la espalda completamente, se vei profunda, me preguntaba cuanto dolor le habría causado aquella terrible herida.

-Duele.

- Dolió cuando la hicieron, pero duele mas el significado de esta.

- Y que significa_ callo, se bajo la blusa y me encaro.

- La desgracia para quien la parta_ hizo un gesto de desagrado_ y estupideces a otros cuantos._ se quedo ensimismada, acaso un vampiro le hizo aquello.

-Entonces te lo hizo un…_ ella giro a verme.

- Existen muchas cosas halla afuera que ni te imaginas_ repuso rápido_ conocí a alguien como tu novio cuando aun era humana, me callo bien, siempre he poseído el don de ver y escuchar a seres diferentes, así q cuando vi aquel hombre supe q no era humano. Me ayudo, era diferente a los otros que he visto, si algún día puedo le regresare el favor.

- Entonces a el ya no lo vez

- No, lo vi un par de veces, conozco a otros pero no te diré nada de ellos.

Era extraño, o tal vez ya estaba acostumbrada a tratar con lo raro, pero en vez de sentir miedo o pánico, me sentía tranquila con esa mujer que no era humana, me parecía inofensiva, me preguntaba que era Leila realmente, de pronto recordé a su hermano y su madre, ¿ellos serian lo mismo que ella?, hablaba de sus días como humana y como los que no, acaso su relación era como la de los Cullen, una familia adoptiva, había mencionado que tenia un gemelo, ¿los dos hermanos habrían corrido con la misma suerte?, Jean Loup el asistente de su madre tenia el mismo tono de ojos que ella, tal vez el fuera parte de su familia, pensaba en todas las cosas que ella había dicho, su revelación, mi desahogo, su consejo, muchas pensamientos pasaban por mi mente.

-No pienses las cosas_ oí un susurro_ duerme pequeña, solo recuerda lo necesario. Con aquellas ultimas palabras me perdí en la inconciencia, lo ultimo q sentí fue que algo duro y helado me levantaba.

* * *

Aquella niña se quedo dormida profundamente, era extraño que uno de nosotros se enamorada de una humana, raro y difícil, aquel vampiro tendría que tener un autocontrol tremendo para no perder la razón con sangre de esta niña, era tentadora, me costaba algo de trabajo estar cerca de ella, era dulce, la sangre mas dulce que he olido en toda mi existencia, la ponzoña de mi garganta quemaba como brasas al rojo vivo, ya estaba acostumbrada aquel dolor, pero aun asi no iba a tentarme, por eso he bebido mas de lo acostumbrado para mantenerme satisfecha, al menos sabia que no la iba atacar, me preguntaba que clase de vampiro seria ese Edward, tendría q pertenecer a un clan de eso no me quedaba duda, pero ¿a cual?. Ella no le temía, al contrario cuando me hablaba de el lo hacia como si estuviera describiéndome al ser mas maravilloso de este planeta y no por que fuera un vampiro, había algo mas, sabia que el la adoraba de la misma manera que ella a él.

La levante de la cama y la lleve hasta su habitación, con un poco de suerte ella creería que todo fue parte de un sueño, aunque tal vez no, me intrigaba Isabella, ella era diferente a los humanos comunes, tenia algo, una especie de don, desde que la vi lo supe, aunque claro para confirmarlo tendría que preguntarle a Paris.

La recosté en su cama y la acomode entre la sabanas, era extraño, sentía la necesidad de protegerla, algo me ataba a ella pero no sabia con exactitud que era, menciono que me recordaba de algún lugar y yo sentía exactamente lo mismo, pero no lograba recordar de donde o cuando, me esforzaba por buscar su rostro entre mis memorias como humana y como las de esta vida, pero no lograba encontrar la respuesta, hace mucho cuando era humana alguien me dijo que los encuentros están predestinados, tal vez la tendría que conocer y por ello ayudarla, ¿pero en que?, ¿ de quien debía protegerla? O ¿como tendría que ayudarla?, miles de respuesta viajaban por mi mente, tal vez tendría que transformarla, pero lo dudaba eso no era algo que a mi me concerniere, eso era entre su vampiro y ella, además si la transformaba iba a estar marcada de por vida y dudaba que ella mereciera el mismo destino que mis hermanos y yo, debía ser algo mas, tal vez tendría que protegerla de los Vulturis, ella conocía el secreto de nuestra especie, si se enteraban la matarían o mejor la transformarían para poseerla como trofeo, si mi intuición no era errónea, si ella se transformaba en vampiro, tendría un gran poder como el mío o el de Casandra.

Me quede velando su sueño dudaba que algo malo le ocurriera pero aun así me quede con ella, me dio risa verme como su guardiana, hacia mucho que no protegía a alguien, creo que desde que me convertí deje de hacer aquello, su vampiro tal vez supiera lo que era, las platicas he escuchado con ella se ha referido bastante a mi, tal vez no seria mala idea y llamarlo, solo para conocerlo un poquito mas, cogi el celular de la niña y lo observe por un buen rato, estaba pensando en el mejor argumento para llamarle y no asústale, estaba apunto de apretar el numero cuando comenzó a sonar, de inmediato lo solté, ¿Quién llamaba a las 4 de la mañana?, volví a tomar el teléfono y vi el nombre en la pantalla.

-wow, me leyó la mente_ dije para mi

-Bella mi amor te desperté._ su voz era preocupación pura, en su voz se escuchaba ese matiz que solo los enamorados tiene._ Bella estas bien_ ahora entendía por que llamaba tan noche, le preocupaba que le pudiera hacer algo, demasiado sobreprotector para mi gusto.

- Tu debes de ser su Edward._ dije con un tono calmado y amistoso, en respuesta obtuve un amenazador gruñido que me sorprendió_ calma chico, Isabella esta dormida_ lo tranquilice con palabras suaves y sin subir la voz para no despertar a Isabella.

- Tu debes de ser Leila,_ dijo entre dientes, me dio la impresión que otros estaba a su lado, por que oí como respiraba profundamente y trataba de colmarse.

- Leila Kreuz, mucho gusto._ me presente cordialmente esperando que el dijera su nombre y su apellido de esa forma sabría a que Clan pertenecía, pero a cambio recibí una reclamación bastante exagerada. Que acaso este vampiro no sabia de educación.

- Por que estas con ella

- No soy peligrosa si eso es lo que crees_ tenia que dejarle en claro ese punto, no me caracterizaba por ser paciente y este chico no me la estaba poniendo fácil, _ en cambio tu deberías cuidarla un poco mas_ le hice ese pequeño cometario para q se calmara

- No entiendo a que te refieres.

- No_ acaso no le importaba que esa niña tuviera la marca de una mordida de vampiro en su mano_ la marca de su muñeca no te dice algo_ hizo una breve pausa y parecía que le costaba trabajo respirar, bueno al menos le dolía el recordarlo_ parece que ya has hecho memoria_ reí quedamente de el.

- Aun no has contestado mi pregunta, por que estas con ella_ y volvíamos a lo mismo, me daba la impresión que el sabia mas de mi de lo que creía, era gracioso como un vampiro podía llegar a desesperarse tan rápido, había encontrado a alguien con menos paciencia que yo. No conteste a su pregunta pero si a su intuición.

- Yo se lo que tu eres y probablemente supongas lo que soy yo, es raro que alguien de nuestra especie se enamore de una humana, he de decirte que es una magnifica chica, hoy en día son pocas los humanos que dan todo como ella,_ en verdad me sorprendía, de no haberlo visto con mis ojos no lo hubiera creído_ Ella te adora y creo que tu también la amas, pero deberías de ser mas cuidadoso_ si iba a ser de ayuda tendría que prevenirlo de aquellos q de conocerla tal vez la quisieran_ no la expongas, si ellos se enteran que conoce nuestro secreto no tendrán piedad de ella

- Ah descubierto lo que en verdad eres._ parecía confundido, era algo lento, que acaso no conocía a los Vulturis, eso explicaría muchas cosas

- NO.

- Pero si has dicho_ me interrumpió

- He dicho que ella sabe lo que somos por que tu y yo provenimos de la misma especie, ella sabe lo que tu eres, por eso corre peligro, pude explicarle que yo era como tu, pero hay secretos que no pueden ser revelados de ser sabidos podría significar un peligro para ella._ intente explicarle de una manera fácil para que entendiera, claro que tampoco le iba a decir quien era yo.

- SECRETOS…

- Secretos que matan Edward_ rectifique y le amenace, si era inteligente no iba a investigar sobre mi.

- Que es lo que sabe ella de ti_ me sondeo, no le iba a mentir así que le dije todo bueno excepto la parte de la cicatriz de mi espalda

- Pues en si nada, sabe q no soy humana, no le dije con exactitud lo que era, pero yo si le hice alusión a lo que tu eras, eso no importa ahora, solo te pido que la cuides.

- Por que decidiste hablarle, por que estas con ella_ parecía confuso, el sabia algo de mi, ahora no me quedaba duda alguna, ¿sabría lo que era yo?, aun así le conteste para calmarlo y saber que me respondía

- Lo repites mucho, ya te lo dije, no pretendo hacerle daño_ le recalque _tal vez no me creas pero hay encuentros que el destino ya tiene planeados, no la estuve cazando si esa es tu preocupación, solo la conocí, y algo me atrajo a ella.

- Quien eres realmente, que buscas_ ok no estaba seguro de lo que era, eso era bueno, lo amenace para que no siguiera buscando.

- Te lo he dicho antes existen secretos que son mejor no escuchar, por tu bien no trates de descubrir quien soy, si lo sospechas bórralo de tu mente, todo aquel que conoce mi secreto esta destinado a morir._ y eso no era tanto por mi sino por los que me asechan, escuche tres jadeos simultáneos, no estaba solo, ahora sabia que su clan era al menos de tres

- No la dejes sola, hay quienes posiblemente la quieran, ten un consejo de amigos, mas que nada por ella, transfórmala antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Adiós Edward, a también a tus hermanos_ después que le aclare todo eso colgué, estuve pensando detenidamente, ayer en la noche que el hablo con ella no escuche con claridad su conversación por que la estaba molestando, pero me pareció que desde ese momento el sospecho algo de mi, ¿tendría algún poder el o sus hermanos?

Me levante de la cama y fui a mi habitación, tal vez estuviera exagerando pero tenia que ser cuidadosa si el descubría que soy la ultima hija de Zhair me metería en grandes apuros, estaba a gusto con mi vida y no quería que por la estupidez de un vampiro sobreprotector me encontraran los Vulturis.

Cogi el celular y llama a Jean Loup

- Sucede algo Leila_ dijo preocupado

- Hola Jean también me da gusto oír tu voz, necesito que hagas algo, llama a Ludwig que localice a Paris y Casandra, necesito que estén pendientes por si hay alguna orden oficial.

- Sucede algo malo

- No aun no, pero por si acaso.

- Ellos aun no nos han encontrado, nunca lo harán

- Nunca digas nunca Jean, necesito que investigues algo

- Dime y lo sabrás.

**FIN 4ta parte Confesión (Bella)**

* * *

**Hola hola aquí lebazy saludándolas como todos los lunes**

**Este capitulo es cortito, y como vieron hay un pov de Leila en donde tienen la otra parte de la llamada del capitulo anterior.**

**Como siempre muchas gracias x sus reviews, me alegra q si les esta gustando la historia, creo q si voy x buen camino XD**

**El próximo capitulo revelara mas sobre quienes puede ser Leila y su origen**

**Aquí un pequeño adelantito del siguiente capitulo**

_el ultimo clan que creo eran asesinos puros, se llego a oír en la corte que eran asesinos de hombres en su vida como humanos y q sus capacidades iban mas allá de lo imaginable, nadie sabe de su paradero o cuantos son, se llego a estimar q eran igual 5, incluso dicen que Aro, Marco y Cayo conocieron a su líder, y que este les amenazo, mostraron su poder asesinando a la mitad de la guardia que tenían en ese entonces, Alrec y Jane los dos vampiros mas poderosos de los vulturis no pudieron hacer nada contra ellos, los que sobrevivieron no recordaban sus rostros solo la fuerza que poseían_

**NOS LEEMOS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**BESOS**

**CHAITOOO**


	40. El ultimo clan

**Cuatro días" (Edward)**

**4ta parte El último Clan de Zhair**

_Los tres nos miramos a los ojos, como supo que ellos estaban cerca de mi._

_- Ella no le hará daño a Bella_ dijo Alice con aplomo_

_- Necesito que llegue Eleazar lo antes posible._

Las siguientes horas me parecieron un infierno, no podia ir o hacer algo por Bella, las ansias me estaban matando en el sentido literal de la palabra, Alice y Jasper no se separaron de mi en toda la noche.

-Tengo que llamarla

- Edward cálmate, estas muy tenso, quedaste con Bella en no llamarle

- Alice, es que no puedo, y menos sabiendo que tiene a esa mujer cerca.

- Edward son las 7 de la mañana Bella debe de estar apenas levantándose para irse al congreso, si nuestras suposiciones son correctas, Leila ya se ha de haber ido para hacer su papel como Rechelle, asi que hazme el favor de calmarte_ Alice estaba aun mas desesperada que yo, solo que a ella le estresaba mi estado de animo, Jasper hizo de las suyas conmigo para que me tranquilizara un poco.

Después de dos horas Alice tomo su celular y llamo a Bella

- "Tu quedaste en no hablarle pero no dijo nada de mi"_ me guiñeo el ojo y sonrió._ Quédate calladito para que no sospeche nada.

Sonó un par de veces y contesto

-Alice_ dijo en susurro_ Estoy en pleno congreso, sucede algo malo

- Oh disculpa, pensé que aun no empezaba_ del otro lado se hizo el silencio

- Venga Alice, no me digas que tu hermano te mando a llamarme

- No para nada Edward salio con Emmett y Jasper hace horas

-A que viene todo esto Alice, desde ayer Edward se comporta de una forma muy rara, no entiendo que sucede, estoy bien, dime que pasa.

- Nada, aquí no pasa nada te lo juro, Gracias por el regalo no te hubieras molestado es precioso_ Bella rió

- Sabia que te gustaría, ahora solo hay q vernos para dártelo

- SI, SI, Ya lo quiero tener entre mis manos, por cierto cuando vas a ir a la Estatua de la Libertad, es pecado estar en N.Y y no subirse

- Hoy vamos a ir.

- HOY_ "Edward no se supone que iba a ir a la casa de la madre de Leila"_ se giro a verme confundida. Negué con la cabeza.

- Tal vez se cancelo_ repuso Jasper

- Pues que bien Bella, tomate fotos, muchas fotos y me las enseñas

- Claro Alice, oye debo colgar, luego hablamos

- Cuídate Bella, nos vemos.

Los tres nos quedamos confundidos, porque Leila cambio los planes

- Quizás no quiera que la investiguemos, por eso no quiso que Bella fuera a su residencia, de ese modo nosotros no tendríamos ninguna pista._ dijo Jasper intentando encontrarle una lógica a las acciones de ella

- Sea lo que sea, no me gusta nada

- Ni a mi Edward.

- "Son demasiado pesimistas"_ pensó Alice y se fue con Rosalie y Esme

Carlisle y Emmett se unieron a nosotros intentando descifrar ese mar de infamación, Eleazar llegaría con Carmen en el vuelo de las 2, aun quedaba mucho tiempo para poder aclararnos nuestras dudas, estábamos en esas cuando Alice vio algo completamente diferente.

No tenia nada que ver con sus visiones pasadas, no era con referencia a Bella y nuestra relación, era con respecto a nuestra familia, una sombra se movía por nuestros rumbos, visualizaba varios sitios que frecuentábamos, La universidad, el hospital donde trabajaba Carlisle, las cercanías de la casa, incluso se movía en Forks, la escuela y nuestra antigua casa. No lograba distinguir quien era pero esa sombra tendría contacto con alguno d nosotros, aun no se definía quien era pero esa sombra se detenía y hablaba con alguien, parecía un tipo de advertencia.

-Alice que pasa_ pregunto preocupado Carlisle

- Parece… que alguien nos va a venir a visitar

- Quien

- No lo se Emmett, pero vienen a advertirnos.

- Serán ellos_ dijo preocupada Esme

- Tal vez, no lo se

Que significaba todo esto, era difícil que Alice no viera quien era esa persona, parecía como si nos buscaran y trataran de obtener información de nosotros. Seria alguno de los hermanos de Leila…

- Nos estarán investigando para luego matarnos_ dijo Rosalie preocupada

- No creo, lo hubiera visto

- Tal vez aun no lo hayan decidido_ Rosalie comenzó a moverse inquieta por todas partes

- Rose cálmate

- Como quieres que me calme_ grito histérica_ si son el ultimo clan de los Rumanos tal vez piensen que sospechamos de ellos. No dudaran en matarnos para que ellos sigan en el anonimato

- Cálmate Rose_ dijo Carlisle para tranquilizarla_ tal vez no sean ellos, no hay sacar suposiciones.

Gruño en son de protesta, me vio a los ojos con odio _"Esto es tu culpa"_ se dio la vuelta y salio, Emmett le siguió para acompañarla, tenia razón no debí haber metido a mi familia en este asunto, ahora todos estábamos en peligro, todo se complico mas de la cuenta, ¿porque Bella siempre se tenia que encontrar con cosas peligrosas?, tal vez si yo no hubiera vuelto a su vida, no hubiera pasado nada

- "Tu deja de pensar tonterías Edward, no me hagas q tenga visiones innecesarias por tus cambios de humor, no es tu culpa, entendido, no tienes q dejar a Bella por esto"_ Alice me vio a los ojos recriminándome_ "Tu y Bella van a estar bien, lo se"

Después de aquello, nadie dijo mas, Alice se concentro y al parecer nadie nos intentaría asesinar al menos este día. A las dos fui a recoger a Eleazar y Carmen, junto con Carlisle, estaban algo tensos por la información que teníamos, no pensaba que corriéramos peligro hasta que estuviéramos seguros de quien se trataba.

Al llegar a la casa saludo a toda la familia, platicaron de cualquier cosa antes de entrar a lo que realmente nos importaba, Carlisle le mostró lal foto del hombre que estaba con Rechelle, le comentamos las visiones de Alice y mi breve platica con Leila en la noche. Se quedo pensativo un rato, tratando de encajar las piezas.

-No se si sean ellos realmente, el ultimo clan de Zhair hasta donde tenia conocimiento era conformado por puros hombres.

- Entonces no son ellos.

-Les contare todo lo que se, es preferible que sean otros a que sea el ultimo clan. Existen varias versiones de ellos, les contare las dos más creíble,

Como saben Zhair es el tercer Rumano, el odiaba a los Vulturis mas que nada, por eso creo a varios vampiros para ayudarle a derrocarlos, eso supongo que ya lo saben por Carlisle, para su desgracia a todos los que creaba eran asesinados o se unían al otro bando, al no tolerar todos esos fracasos, se dedico a entrenar a humanos para que pudieran serles fieles en la otra vida, es ahí cuando creo a su ultimo clan, el mas poderoso, eran 5 hombres con grandes poderes, lo q los destacaba era que eran capaces de ocultarse con suma facilidad , sus poderes eran tan grandes que mataron a su creador y amenazaron a los Vulturis para hacerles saber de su fuerza, hasta donde se ellos siguen reuniendo a vampiros de la misma forma como ellos fueron reclutados para formar un ejercito poderoso y matar a los vulturis, esa es la versión que mas creíble, es por eso que nadie los conoce y nadie sabe con exactitud cuantos son ahora, puede q esa mujer q dices sea uno de ellos.

- Cual es la otra versión_ pregunto Jasper.

- La otra versión es mas oscura y mucho mas terrible. Si lo q se dice es verdad , de ser ellos… estamos en apuros.

- Estamos_ preguntamos confundidos

- Escuchen y lo sabrán.

Se dice que no fue uno, sino dos clanes los que creo, el penúltimo fue como un experimento para conocer sus poderes y capacidades, estos son los que les comente en la versión pasada, eran fuertes pero no invencibles, se llego a rumorar que hace algunos años los atraparon y los mataron, el ultimo clan que creo eran asesinos puros, se llego a oír en la corte que eran asesinos de hombres en su vida como humanos y q sus capacidades iban mas allá de lo imaginable, nadie sabe de su paradero o cuantos son, se llego a estimar q eran igual 5, incluso dicen que Aro, Marco y Cayo conocieron a su líder, y que este les amenazo, mostraron su poder asesinando a la mitad de la guardia que tenían en ese entonces, Alrec y Jane los dos vampiros mas poderosos de los vulturis no pudieron hacer nada contra ellos, los que sobrevivieron no recordaban sus rostros solo la fuerza que poseían.

La advertencia era que estuvieran preparados, que el día menos pensado los matarían a todos, si alguien, quien quiera que fuese encontraba una pista de ellos, moriría. Desde ese entonces no se volvió a saber de ellos.

Al terminar de hablar Eleazar se hizo un terrible silencio en la sala, era evidente que Leila podría formar parte de el ultimo clan de Zhair, su advertencia por teléfono fue clara, "todo aquel que conoce mi secreto esta destinado a morir".

Aquella mujer era un peligro, ahora no me quedaba ninguna duda, no podía decir si le iba a ser algún daño a Bella, pero según Alice ella no corría riesgo, no tenían intenciones de matarla.

Pero aun quedaban muchas dudas, Eleazar estudio la foto del hombre con la marca y a la mujer que servia, logramos encontrar más infamación acerca de Rechelle Kreuz y su asistente Jane Loup Gercioni, tenían un historial como humanos desde hace 16 años, antes de eso no existían, se mencionaba a sus hijos pero ni una foto, en lo único q se parecían esos dos eran en la tonalidad de sus ojos, un gris transparente, ninguno de nosotros entendía ese color de ojos tan extraño, al parecer no se alimentaban de sangre humana, además la facilidad con la que se camuflajeaban era casi imposible, se paseaban a plena luz del día y al parecer no producían esa incomodidad al estar tan cerca de los humanos, en las fotos se podían ver como iban envejeciendo año con año, ¿Qué clase de vampiros eran ellos?, ¿Cuál era su fin?, lo que mas me preocupaba era también lo q dijo Leila, "transfórmala antes de que sea demasiado tarde" a que se refería, trasfórmala antes de que yo lo haga.

- Tal vez deberías avisarle a los Vulturis_ dijo Jasper a Eleazar después de estar meditando_ podemos decirles que posiblemente tengamos información de ellos, y decirles donde se encuentran.

- Lo he estado pensando, pero seria demasiado arriesgado, recuerda q hay muchos humanos, además tal vez los maten a todo aquel que los busque

- Pero solo son dos, una mujer y un hombre, si van varios tal vez puedan con ellos.

Yo era de la idea de Jasper, lo único que me preocupaba era Bella, no quería q ella resultara envuelta en todo ese lió, además si lograban escaparse de los Vulturis vendrían directamente a nosotros,

- Es arriesgado.

- Pero esta seria la única oportunidad q tenemos, además tenemos dos nombres y dos rostros, creo q eso es mas que suficiente para que la guardia de los Vulturis puedan hacer algo.

Jasper siguió insistiendo que era la mejor opción

-No les parece extraño_ dijo Alice

- Si son tan fuertes podrían matar a los Vulturis y asunto resuelto, que caso tiene que se escondan y que vivan entre humanos, si fueron asesinos cuando eran humanos es normal que sigan deseando matar en esta vida, pero sin embargo no lo hacen, me da la impresión que es otra cosa.

- ¿Otra cosa?, como que_ pregunto Carmen.

- No lo se, creo q lo mejor será dejar esto como esta por el momento, ellos no harán ningún movimiento en nuestra contra

- Creo que es lo mejor_ dijo Carlisle

Carmen estaba de acuerdo pero Eleazar no estaba seguro

Al final del día ellos se fueron, Esme y Carlisle les ofrecieron quedarse pero no quiso Eleazar, estaba siendo muy cuidadoso con sus pensamientos, vi a Alice al parecer no delataría a los Kreuz, no estaba seguro si era o no el ultimo clan y no quiera que juzgaran a inocentes sin tener pruebas., pero si en verdad eran ellos, estaríamos siendo sus cómplices por no delatarlos.

Todo estaba casi igual a como empezamos, tal vez supiéramos quienes eran pero no teníamos ni idea de que querían, o como nos perjudicarían, estaba claro que todo eso dependía de nosotros si hablábamos tendríamos una condena a muerte segura, no entendía el papel que jugaba Bella, todo empezó por ella, Leila la conoció y dijo que ese encuentro ya estaba destinado a ocurrir, pero ¿ahora que sucedería?.

Alice volvió a llamar a Bella en la noche para saber como se la había pasado, al parecer estuvo todo el día con Kate y Leila, comento que su día fue magnifico y que mañana iría a la casa de la madre de Leila, volví a tensarme con la idea de que le fuera a pasar algo, pero Alice me dijo que no existía peligro alguno.

Salí a correr por los alrededores para despejar mi mente, estaba muy preocupado y tenia que calmarme, solo necesitaba que Bella volviera para poder delatar a los Kreuz, seguí corriendo a toda velocidad cuando sentí que otro me seguía por detrás, su olor lo delataba, era otro como yo, en seguida me di la vuelta para encararlo pero no lo vi, su olor desapareció, solo escuchaba sus pensamientos "debe ser el", de la nada sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mi, antes de que pudiera girarme y atacarle, me tomo de los brazos por detrás con fuerza y me fue imposible verle.

-Buenas noches caballero_ era la voz de un hombre con un marcado acento europeo."No es muy fuerte, podría matarlo"

- Quien eres, que quieres_ por más que luchaba por zafarme de sus brazos o voltearme no podía._ "recuerda solo advertirle, ella no quiere que le haga daño".

- No voy a lastimarle, le pido de favor que deje de investigarnos, por su bien y el de su familia, la chica no corre ningún peligro.

Cuando por fin sentí q me soltaba me di la vuelta pero el desapareció al igual que su esencia, solo lograba escuchar sus pensamientos. "No entiendo por que tanta generosidad con ellos, porque no hacer lo que siempre como los otros que sospechan, en fin solo Leila lo sabe"

Intente seguir esa voz, pero se fue alejando cada vez mas hasta que desapareció por completo. ¿Cómo demonios sabia como encontrarnos?, ¿Cómo supo nuestro paradero?, corrí rápido a la casa para ver a mi familia, ninguno se oía preocupado la única era Alice que fue a mi encuentro antes de que llegara a la casa, en cuanto me vio me abrazo.

- Estás bien.

- ¿Aquí no vino?

- No, solo vi que alguien se te acercaba, tenia pensado hacerte algo pero lo dudo, no le he dicho a nadie para no preocuparlos.

- Estoy bien, solo vino advertirme

- Lo se, será mejor que los dejemos en paz, no tienen pensado hacernos nada, siempre y cuando nosotros no los delatemos.

- Me preocupa Bella

- Puede sonar increíble, pero párese ser que Leila se encariño con Bella en cierto sentido, no veo que le haga daño, al contrario parece que la quiere proteger, he visto algo nuevo.

**FIN 4ta parte El último Clan de Zhair (Edward)**


	41. Cambio de planes

**HOLA AQUI ESTOY COMO TODOS LOS LUNES **

**Una pequeña nota antes de comenzar, este capitulo es POV de Leila para q no se me pierdan OKIS.**

**(YA SE ESTRENO NEW MOON, TIENEN Q VERLA. AMO A EDWARD Y A JACOB)**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO**

* * *

Capitulo extra "Cambio de planes"

Algo me incomodaba, no sabia si era lo correcto, Jean Loup accedió a ir a investigarlos, lo conocía, era un vampiro eficiente y eficaz, pero su temperamento muchas veces me causaba problemas, no quería ponerlo al tanto de mi platica con Edward, si sospechaba que ellos sabían demasiado me desobedecería, me intrigaba ese Clan, el hecho q uno de ellos estuviera con una humana me desconcertaba, él… la adoraba, me preguntaba quienes eran y si podría confiar en ellos.

Isabella aun se encontraba profundamente dormida, me hacia gracia q hablara en sueños, había mencionada 10 veces el nombre de Edward, y lo mucho q lo amaba, lo mejor para esa niña era q se alejara de el, que lo olvidara, esa era la respuesta mas racional pero al platicar con ella y conocer sus sentimientos aunque fuera ilógico lo mejor era q fuera transformada, existían muchos peligros si descubrían q ella conocía la existencia de los vampiros, además esa chica era el punto débil de esa familia, si alguien desidia hacerles daño se irían directamente a ella.

Camine hacia su enorme ventanal y vi como iba aclarando el día, me quite el pañuelo q cubría mi cabello y callo suavemente sobre mis hombros, pude ver mi reflejo por la ventana, mis ojos grises diferían a los de mi raza, esa era la evidencia de mi estilo de vida, la piel pálida como el marfil, dura y fría era prueba q no era humana, el único recordatoria q en algún momento fui humana, mi rasgo mas humano por así decirlo era mi cabello, lacio en abundancia con un matiz rojizo q se asemejaba a la sangre, cuando era humana me llamaban demonio por el rojo y por el tono violeta de mis ojos. Ahora q lo soy paso más por humana q por vampiro.

Me gire para ver a la niña q aun dormía, estaba comenzando a despertar, salí a toda prisa de su habitación y fui a la mía, me cambie de ropa y me tumbe en la cama, con Jean Loup fuera no podía dejar que ellas fueran al Pen Hause, no podía hacerme pasar por Rechelle, lo mejor era cambiar los planes, no creía que pusieran alguna objeción con ello, las llevaría a conocer otros lugares.

Escuche los pasos y el delicioso aroma de Isabella, sentía la quemazón en mi garganta, "Calma Leila, ya te alimentaste" Me levante de la cama y me puse de frente al espejo como si me estuviera acomodando la blusa.

-Se puede_ escuche su tímida voz

- Adelante.

Abrió la puerta con demasiada lentitud, asomo sus achocolatados ojos y sonrió.

-Buenos Días, ya estas lista_ dijo sonrojándose, eche un vistazo al reloj eran las 6:30.

- Si, no tenia sueño, adelante esta también es tu habitación_ le sonreí, ella rió tímidamente y entro por completo, aun traía la pijama puesta, camino hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó.

-Me gusta el color plateado de tu cabello, es…_ dudo _ natural_ pregunto- Así q recordaba nuestra platica de anoche, me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado.

- Pues_ deseaba decirle la verdad, pero si me mostraba tal cual sabría lo que en verdad era._ si contesto a tu pregunta puede que te sorprendas.

Me vio por un momento, tratando de encontrar la lógica a mi respuesta, hizo un mohín como lo hace una niña pequeña y reí.

-Apúrate, no quiero q se nos haga tarde_ le dije, ella se levanto y salio aprisa antes de traspasar la puerta se volteo.

- Gracias por escucharme Leila_ sonrió y salio.

Tuve la misma sensación q tengo cuando estoy con mi hermano, era ese mismo sentimiento de protección y cariño, era extraño por que aquella promesa q hice con Ludwig fue lo que nos ato a esta vida, además al ser nosotros gemelos nuestra unión era mucho mas fuerte que cualquiera q pueda existir, me preguntaba por que sentía el mismo compromiso con esa niña.

Después de media hora nos encontramos en la sala, Kate e Isabella estaban ya arregladas y listas para ir a desayunar, de mala gana las acompañe, bebí un vaso de naranjada y un cóctel de frutas, suelo comer la comida humana para guardar las apariencias en publico, pero desde que llegue aquí estaba hasta el tope de sangre y tener q meterme aquel alimento era una tortura, cancele la visita a la casa de mi madre alegando que tuvo un fuerte problema y ella junto con Jean Loup se fueron.

Me despedí de ellas en el Lobby y quede en verlas en el descanso para ponernos de acuerdo, tome un taxi y fui hasta el Pen Hause, tenia la extraña sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir, el portero me saludo y me hizo saber que Jean había salido desde ayer en la noche, le preste la atención necesaria y me encamine a los elevadores.

Entre al que había sido mi hogar y el de Jean en los últimos años, tenia la impresión que ya no podría vivir mas en aquel lugar, cogi las únicas cosas que nos pudieran delatar, mi baúl, los arcos de Jean, los emblemas y unas cuantas cosas mas, llame al portero y le hice mandar aquellas cosas al hotel donde me estaba hospedando, intente comunicarme con Jean para saber si había descubierto algo pero no contesto el teléfono.

Fui hasta el auditorio donde se estaba llevando acabo el congreso, me escabulle entre los de seguridad y me senté en una de las cafeterías, faltaban 15 minutos para q dieran el descanso, esperaba en la mesa cuando el celular comenzó a sonar.

- Que hay Ludwig

- Por que quieres que vigile las ordenes oficiales, que hiciste_ me regaño, pensé en mentirle pero me conocía y sabia que iba ser imposible engañarlo

- Conocí a una chica

-Conoces a cientos de personas y no por eso mandas a que busque a Casandra y Paris.

- ¿Están contigo?

- No, pero ya me comunique con ellos, nos veremos a las afueras de Verona, respóndeme Leila por que quieres que vigile las ordenes de los Vulturis, esa chica q relación tiene con ellos

- No tienen ninguna relación con ellos, pero…

-Pero_ sabia q no me iba a creer pero tenia q decirle

- Se q no me vas a creer pero su novio es de los nuestros_ se quedo en silencio un minuto.

- Ok Leila, cual es la broma, me hiciste viajar de Rusia hasta Italia, acaso no tenias nada que hacer y por eso molestas, ya se que Jean te sigue los juegos pero yo no_ rugió lo ultimo.

- No hay broma te digo la verdad, me sorprendí cuando me entere, he platicado con el sujeto.

- Esta ahí contigo, en Nueva York_ pregunto preocupado

- No, el no, hablamos por teléfono, conocí a la chica en el Hotel, no me preguntes por que me hospedo en un hotel larga historia, el punto es que siento que el sospecha algo de mi, lo presiento y mas vale estar prevenidos, mande a Jean a investigarlos para saber q tipo de vampiros son.

- Tu crees nos descubra_ dijo serio

- Tu sabes q no suelo fallar en mis presentimientos… espero estar equivocada.

- No nos encontraran Leila, No lo harán.

- Por eso quiero que estén juntos Paris, Casandra y tú por si ellos logran descubrir mi paradero.

- Pero tú quedaras expuesta.

- No, me he dejado ver con mi falsa apariencia, si ellos logran encontrarme podré escabullirme

- Es peligroso, si quieres yo…

- No Lud, por eso te quiero allá, si hay movimiento me lo harás saber.

- Leila_ no le gustaba la idea, lo sabia

- Creo q es hora de matar a Rechelle Kreuz y su familia, siempre puedo empezar de cero.

- Que harás si ellos nos descubren

- Ludwig te preocupas de más, solo estoy siendo precavida, en dado caso seria la primera pista que tienen de nosotros en 100 años.

- Sabes q una pista puede significar mucho para ellos, es arriesgado, no sabemos q tipo de vampiros tiene ahora.

- Si ese es el caso, ya veremos quien gana este juego.

La voz y la esencia de las dos chicas se acercaban a mí.

-Si los Vulturis mandan la orden, llévate a Paris y Casandra al norte, vamos hacerles una visita a nuestras viejas amigas, yo los alcanzare junto con Jean Loup

- No creo q les haga mucha gracia a esas dos.

- Nos la deben._ reí con malicia

-No cambias

- Jamás, luego hablamos.

Corte la comunicación y vi a las dos jóvenes caminando hacia a mi.

-Hola chicas

- Que hay Leila_ se acerco Kate y se sentó a mi lado_ se resolvió el problema de tu madre

- No, aun no, están en eso

- Que mal_ dijo Isabella mientras se sentaba en la otra silla

- Tal vez mañana podremos ir, mientras q les parece si vamos a visitar la estatua de la libertad, luego vamos al zoológico y…_ seguí hablando, no tenia q convencerlas de nada, harían todo lo que yo les sugiriera.

Termino el descanso y ellas volvieron a sus lugares, hice como que me movía por otro pasillo y me quede esperando a que concluyera la sesión, las espere en el recibidor y nos fuimos.

Fue fácil tenerlas distraídas, las dos parecían dos niñas pequeñas, Kate llevaba una cámara fotográfica y le hice de camarógrafa, nos tomamos un sinfín de fotos, para mi no era novedad había vivido en esta cuidad por 6 años, pero puse mi mejor cara. Las acompañe a cenar, y tuve que meterme esa asquerosa comida para humanos, platicamos de muchas cosas, esperaba la llamaba de Jean o mi hermano pero no hubo tal, me alegraba que Lud no me llamara eso quería decir que todo estaba en orden, pero de Jean no me agradaba, ya iba siendo hora q se comunicara conmigo, solo rogaba por que no hiciera alguna estupidez.

Llegamos al Hotel a eso de las 9 de la noche, otra vez Kate se quejo por llegar tan temprano, le propuse que fuera a visitar el bar que habíamos frecuentado ayer, yo no podía estarme paseando por la cuidad en estos momentos, sabia q no corría riesgo con esta apariencia pero tenia q estar alerta, se fue con otros compañeros de ellas, Isabella se quedo conmigo, no le gustaban ese tipo de lugares. Se veía cansada y le sugerí que se fuera a dormir, se despidió de mi y se fue a su recamara.

Aun no lograba entender que era lo q me ataba a ella, sentía la obligación de protegerla, pero aun no lograba saber de que o quien, era frustrante no saber el por que, escuche que platicaba con una chica, Alice, me preguntaba si era humana o vampira, lo deje pasar y fui a la habitación ahí estaban las cosas que había mandado traer.

Aquel baúl representaba mi pasado como humana, mis mas apreciables tesoros se encontraban ahí, era tonto aferrarse a ese tipo de cosas pero simplemente no los podía dejar, llame a recepción e hice q mandaran por paquetería todo aquello a la casa de mis otras hermanas, no les haría mucha gracia recibirnos pero nos la debían.

Baje al lobby del hotel a las 4 de la madrugada para firmar los papeles del envió, regrese a la habitación y me encontré a Isabella esperándome en la entrada

-Madrugaste_ le dije con una sonrisa, ella estaba confundida y me tenido mi celular.

-Recibiste una llamada_ note q su respiración era entre cortada y las palmas de sus manos estaban sudando

- Que te dijeron_ dije algo alterada

- Era tu hermano, sonaba enojado, dijo algo q de no había tiempo_ en ese instante volvió a sonar el celular, lo tome de sus manos y le di la espalda.

- Dieron la orden, van para Nueva York, persiguen a Jean Loup y a Rechelle Kreuz

- Cuanto tiempo tengo

- Tal vez 6 horas no lo se

- Ya sabes que hacer, te veo allá

- Cuídate

- No me pasara nada,

Sin voltear la vista a la chica q tenia detrás me di la vuelta y recogí la maleta con la que había llegado, Isabella me siguió

-Sucede algo malo_ sonaba preocupada y alterada

- Tengo q irme

- Empeoraron los problemas

- Si

- Tiene que ver con lo que en verdad eres_ me di la vuelta y la examine, me habría descubierto

- Sabes lo que soy_ pregunte confundida

- No, pero parece q es un problema por lo que eres o me equivoco

- Si, es por eso_ me acerque a ella_ no importa lo que sea, no te haré daño así que cálmate, no salgas en las noches por favor, hoy y mañana mantente cerca de Kate.

- Por que_ pregunto confundida

- Hay quienes no me quieren y les encantaría atraparme.

- Si necesitas ayuda puedo llamar a Edward. Él y su familia…_ claro le pediré ayuda a quien me delato, creí mas inteligente a ese chico pero al parecer no lo era, ya vería la forma de cobrármelas, sonreí con malicia.

- Si Edward no te convierte y sigues deseando ser como el búscame y con mucho gusto haré tu sueño realidad.

-¿QUE?

- Si eres inteligente y el destino no se opone, encuentra las pistas, descifra el enigma y sabrás donde encontrarme.

- De que hablas_

- Pon atención de ahora en adelante a tus sueños y lo sabrás

- Pero, tú vas a estar bien

- Claro tu no deberías…_ no termine de hablar, capte la esencia de uno de los míos, la hice retroceder y camine hasta la puerta, escuchaba el corazón de la niña latir a mil por hora, aun permanecía en mi forma falsa era imposible q me encontraran, abrí la puerta con cautela.

- Debiste llamarme_ relaje mi postura por unos segundos y la hice entrar

- Que haces aquí Kira.

- No tardaran en dar contigo, vine hacer mi labor_ enarque una ceja y me gire a ver a la chica q se encontraba detrás de nosotros.

- Que vino hacer ella_ pregunto confundida

- Lamento haberte involucrado en esto_ le dije sinceramente_ no se que es lo que recordaras pero pon atención a lo que sueñas_ Kira volteo a verme escéptica

- No recordara nada_ me tomo del brazo y hablo en mi mente

- No estés tan segura, ella tiene un don, lo se, espero q olvide la mayoría

- No me digas q por ella los Vulturis están aquí, no es propio de ti

- Lo se, ni siquiera yo se como me metí en esto_ la hice que soltara mi brazo para romper la comunicación mental.

- Que sucede Leila_ comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

- Perdóname

Kira se movió como un rayo situándose a su lado, coloco sus manso sobre sus ojos y la hizo perder el conocimiento, voló hasta la otra habitación e hizo lo mismo con la chica q aun dormía, me moví como un fantasma y guarde las pertenencias en las maletas, cargue las maletas de las dos y las bajamos hasta el piso y la habitación de los encargados de ella, Kira les hizo un recuerdo falso las acostamos en las camas y subimos a sus maestros a donde se encontraban ellas, bajamos a recepción y con el sutil don de Kira cambio los recuerdos del gerente q por fortuna estaba en ese momento y el recepcionista q me atendió el día q llegue, el nombre, el rostro y el recuerdo de Leila Kreuz quedo borrado de toda persona.

Salimos del hotel como espectros

-Porque enviaste un paquete de cosas a mi casa, ya me imagino lo que es, por que sigues guardando esas porquerías son basura_ Le gruñí a mi compañera y esta callo

- No solo son mías también de Jean, no podía dejar esto en nuestra residencia.

- Menos mal, no quería hacer un viaje al tu Pen Hause.

Corrimos como fantasmas por las aun vacías calles de la cuidad.

-Como lo supiste_ le pregunte cuando nos detuvimos en el muelle

- Hubo demasiado movimiento, avisaron a Natalia, ella se comunico conmigo, llame a Jean Loup para preguntar donde te hospedabas

- Hablaste con el

- Si, va en camino a encontrarse con tu hermano y tus protegidos.

- Aun no los tragas verdad

- No

Sentimos la presencia de otros a nuestras espaldas, habían sido rápidos, solo unas horas para dar con mi paradero, yo ya estaba en mi forma real asi como Kira, nos giramos y vimos 20 capas a nuestro alrededor

- Felicidades caballeros han encontrado al Clan Kreuz_ dije burlándome de los recién llegados._ Es una lastima que no vivirán para contarlo.

- Pensé que vendrían mas Leila, solo son 10 para cada una

- Quieres dejar a uno vivo, ya sabes como recordatoria

- No pienso dejar a ninguno vivo

- Yo tampoco_ voltee a ver a mi hermana de sangre y sonreímos

Las capaz se abalanzaron sobre nosotras y la lucha comenzó, éramos asesinas natas, habíamos sido elegidas por ese motivo, nuestra capacidad de matar y nuestra inteligencia para confundir al adversario fue lo q nos llevo a tener un nombre entre los humanos como los mejore y mas temibles asesinos y ahora como vampiros éramos la perfección nunca existió un tipo de vampiro como nosotros, nuestro creador nos llamaba exterminadores de vampiros, la riña no dura mas de 5 minutos, los miembros de los cuerpos caían como pétalos de flores, solo se oía el dolor y la agonía de los caídos, encendimos los cuerpos creando un terrible incendio en el muelle, teníamos q irnos antes que los humanos llegaran a apagar en inmenso incendio, nos sumergimos en el agua y nadamos hasta uno de los extremos de la cuidad, al salir del agua nos percatamos q alguien nos seguía, le hice un adema Kira para que atacara a mi señal, salio como un borrón una capa y se puso enfrente de nosotras, levanto las manos en son de paz, ella y yo lo vimos con detenimiento

-Un rostro, su esencia, un error, es lo único q necesitamos para matarlos_ la voz del hombre se dirigió a nosotras

- El error a sido tuyo_ no me había percatado de su presencia en el muelle

- No pretendo pelear solo con ustedes dos, son demasiado fuertes para mi, confían excesivamente en su fuerza, nos dieron una gran pista es lo único q necesitamos acabar con ustedes

- Tu crees_ dijo Kira asechándolo

- Cometan otro error, muéstrense ante nosotros una vez mas y sus días abran acabado

- Tus días son los q están acabados_ se lanzo Kira hacia el para matarlo pero desapareció, no fue como si se moviera rápido, El sujeto literal desapareció, logre captar su esencia detrás de mi y logre aventarlo, iba a destrozarlo pero este se desvaneció de nuevo y no pude captar de nuevo su aroma

- Solo un error mas y estarán perdidos_ escuchamos aquella voz desaparecer a lo lejos.

-Debemos irnos_ dijo Kira poniéndose a mi lado

- Antes debemos eliminar toda prueba que nos delate

- Que estas pensando

- Varias cosas pero primero tengo que agradecerle a alguien_ Kira me vio un largo rato algo confundida y luego curiosa, rebusque en la maleta y saque el celular, por fortuna el agua no se filtro, marque el numero que había visto solo una vez y contesto al primer tono, no deje que el interlocutor hablara, fui directamente al grano

- Haz cometido varios errores Edward, soy mas fuerte de lo que crees, no pudieron conmigo, estoy segura q no mandaron a sus vampiros mas fuertes por q no estaban seguros, primer error tuyo, ni siquiera sirvieron de diversión,_ no lo iba a poner al tanto q aun así fueron precavidos y mandaron a alguien para confirmar_ no eres muy inteligente q digamos, ese es tu segundo error, fui clara contigo al decirte que no me investigaras ahora te atenderás a las consecuencias, aun no se q hacer contigo pero pronto te haré una visita te lo prometo, por cierto cariño, será mejor que la transformes si no lo haces tu lo haré yo con mucho gusto, no se que clase de vida pueda tener ella a tu lado, pero si eres como te imagino no creo q una prospera.

- Yo no te delate_ su voz era entre cortada y algo molesta

- Eddy cariño, no nací ayer eso te lo puedo asegurar_ le amenace

- Mi hermano no ha sido_ oí la voz de una chica, era la misma voz q escuche cuando Bella hablaba por teléfono ayer en la noche

- Claro puedo confiar en su palabra siendo q me han atacado esta mañana.

- Nos creerás cuando hables con Jean Loup, el te puede confirmar q no hemos sido nosotros_ no me gustaba la familiaridad con que hablaba esa chica, su declaración se oía sincera, cero titubeo o engaño, ¿tendría ella algún don?

- Si no fueron ustedes quien_ no iba a dejar pasar eso por alto

- Alguien que tiene contacto con los vulturis, escucho nuestras supo cisiones y el llego a esa conclusión.

- Claro_ dije escéptica_ de todas maneras la advertencia esta hecha, si descubro lo contrario no tendrán de q preocuparse pero si no… ya lo sabrán, hasta la vista._ colgué el teléfono y lo destruí con un apretón de mano

- Un ultimátum

- Mas o menos

- Pobre de aquellos q se metan contigo, llamaste a quien te delato, cierto

- Es correcto.

- Esperaras a lo que te diga Jean Loup o iras tras de ellos.

- Les concederé unos días, verificare su versión con Jean, además por el momento hay cosas mas importantes.

- Mas importantes q matar a los delatores

- Rechelle Kreuz y todo lo que tenga q ver con ella debe desaparecer, tenemos q destruir toda pista que los pueda llevar hasta nosotras

- no creo que encuentren algo, pero como quieras, comencemos con el espectáculo

**FIN Capitulo extra "Cambio de planes"**

* * *

**El capitulo anterior se quedo en q consistía la visión de Alice, bueno eso lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo**

**Quise hacer un pov de leila para q la conocieran un poco mas y que conozcan quien es ella realmente, no es mala, pero tampoco es buena. Eso si, ella será un personaje importante de ahora en adelante aunque casi no aparezca XD.**

**Gracias x sus reviews es grato saber lo q opinan, tal vez les parezca algo rebuscado y q la historia solo se desarrolla y desarrolla sin tener un fin, prometo q las cosas poco a poco se iran desenredando conforme avance.**

**Nos leemos el próximo lunes o tal vez domingo, aun no se si cambie el día de subir capitulo, todo depende de como me vaya en esta semana**

**CHAITOOOOO !!!!!**


	42. Algo anda mal

0000027

**Capitulo 26 "Algo anda mal"**

Era jueves por la tarde, nos encontrábamos todos en el aeropuerto, esperando la salida de nuestro vuelo con destino a New Hampshire, no sabia con exactitud que había ocurrido, Edward se encontraba a mi lado sin explicación alguna, me alegrara q estuviera conmigo pero su extraña aparición me desconcertaba. No dijo nada, solo se presento hoy en la mañana y no se a separado de mi desde entonces, no quiso darme ninguna explicación lo único q dijo fue que no soportaba estar lejos de mi pero yo sabia q había algo mas aunque no me quisiera decir.

Jugaba con mi cabello mientras esperábamos el vuelo, yo estaba cansada por todo el ajetreo de ayer, aun no me creía q se cancelara el congreso así por que si, además la desaparición de Rechelle Kreuz y el hecho q nadie recordara q yo me hospedaba en la Suite Imperial con Kate y Leila.

Era raro por que fue como si nunca hubiera pasado, Kate decía q era un sueño mío que nosotras estuviéramos en esa Suite y me desconcertó cuando me pregunto quien era Leila, a decir verdad yo también me sentía rara.

Ayer por la mañana desperté en una habitación normal del hotel, me asusto eso pero aun recordaba algo, no estaba segura si paso realmente o fue un sueño.

Recordaba vagamente una llamada, era el hermano de Leila, algo ocurrió, era un tipo de alarma, apareció Leila y me pidió perdón antes de decirme que ella podría cumplir mi sueño realidad si el no lo hacia, q la encontraría si ponía atención a lo que soñaba, luego vi una extraña figura y todo se volvió oscuridad, ¿en verdad Leila era producto de una ilusión?

Cheque las fotos q nos habíamos tomado pero en ellas solo estábamos Kate y yo, intente preguntarle a Edward pero siempre q trataba de sacar el tema a relucir el cambiaba de tema.

Luego su llegada, me asusto cuando lo vi en la entrada del hotel, me abrazo fuerte, era como si tuviera miedo de q algo me sucediera.

Por ultimo la repentina cancelación de congreso, no dieron ninguna explicación, después del descanso anunciaron la noticia y nos pidieron q nos retiráramos sin mas, se me hacia de lo mas raro, algo andaba mal, pero no sabia que era.

Seguíamos esperando el vuelo, oí como Edward gruñía con fastidio y se dirigía a mi.

-No podremos salir hoy_ dijo irritado, volteo a verme y entendió la confusión de mi rostro_ Hay problemas con el clima parece ser se avecina una tormenta eléctrica, no abra vuelos disponibles hasta mañana.

- Ah, supongo q regresaremos al hotel.

- No_ dijo tajante y enojado_ nos quedaremos en otro lugar_ parpadee incrédula un par de segundos y cuando lo asimile ya se encontraba hablando con mi encargado, no se q tanto le dijo pero regreso a mi lado y me tendió la mano para q me levantara.

-Vámonos_ dijo mientras cargaba las maletas

- A donde_ no me contesto mientras me arrastraba afuera, le pedí q me dejara despedirme de Kate y nos fuimos, pidió un taxi y nos llevo por las calles hasta q se detuvo en un gran edificio, me condujo hasta el interior y subimos hasta el ultimo piso, saco unas llaves y abrió la puerta. Había pocos muebles, parecía q hacían el aseo por lo menos una vez a la semana, me dejo pasar y metio las maletas, camino hasta una de las habitaciones y luego regreso a mi lado, me abrazo con fuerza y me beso, su beso era de miedo y preocupación, lo sabia, no dejo q lo viera a los ojos y me abrazo de nuevo para no lo viera.

-Edward q sucede_ su extraño comportamiento me estaba volviendo loca, además todo lo que había pasado en el ultimo día me desquiciaba._ Algo sucede no es así, por eso estas aquí, Edward dime_ dije separándome de el y tratando de encontrar su mirada, pero el se negaba.

- Te amo

- Sabes que yo también_ acerco sus labios a míos y me beso, me separe de el e intente leer su mirada pero no pude_ Edward dime q sucede

- Perdóname, no quise ponerte en peligro_ volvió abrazarme y no se separo de mi, no entendía a que se refería con eso, me encontraba en perfecto estado, a que se refería con haberme puesto en peligro

- No te entiendo, que quieres decir con ponerme en peligro

- Leila_ dijo el bajando el rostro

- Wow entonces tu si la recuerdas_ Edward subió la mirada y me vio incrédulo_ es que tengo la impresión q ella era una ilusión mía.

- ¿A que te refieres?

Es que…_ no sabia como explicarle_ bueno, vas a pensar q suena raro, pero antes me responderías una pregunta

- Si, lo q quieras_ parecía confuso y alarmado a la vez

- En q habitación me hospedaba en el hotel._ levanto una ceja y luego entre cerro los ojos_ solo responde Edward

- En la Suite Imperial, ¿no?

- Ok, q pensarías si te dijera q ayer en la mañana desperté en una habitación normal del hotel y q todo mundo olvido q yo me alojaba en una suite y que nadie recordaba a Leila_ Edward parpadeo incrédulo.

- Eso paso

- Si, acaso tú sabes algo q yo no sepa, por que Leila era un peligro

- Hablaste con ella no

- Si

- Sabes q ella no es humana

- Si lo se, no quiso decirme lo q en verdad era, me dijo q eso era lo mejor para mi.

Edward callo, me tomo de la mano e hizo q nos fuéramos a sentar al sillón, seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, como si estuviera recordando algo. Toque su mejilla para q me viera a los ojos

- ¿Por que es peligrosa?

- No se si decirte o no, pensé que ella…_ espere a que continuara pero cayo_ será mejor q no te lo diga.

- Edward dime por favor._ negó con la cabeza_ Edward…

- No te dijo lo q era por que creo en verdad no quería hacerte nada, he sido yo el que se ha precipitado a venir aquí.

- Bueno se que sueles ser algo desesperado, pero no lo harías si no tuvieras un motivo y creo q tienes uno muy grande para haber volado hasta aquí._ río con vergüenza y asintió con la cabeza

- Tienes razón, he hablado con Leila dos veces, me pidió q no investigara lo que era pero lo hice, por eso desapareció ella y su madre, probablemente por esa causa se cancelo el congreso_ El había hablado con Leila, por que, cuado, como.

- Hablaste con Leila_ pregunte incrédula

- Si,

- Por que

- Supongo q ella no te lo dijo, intente comunicarte contigo el martes en la madrugada despues de que me dijiste q no te hablara_ dijo eso en voz baja, recordaba esa ultima conversación_ llame y ella fue quien me contesto, me dijo que ella hablo contigo con respecto a nosotros y algo de ella_ afirme con la cabeza_ me preocupaba esa mujer ya que Alice ha tenido extrañas visiones desde que viniste a Nueva York y todas se relacionaba con una mujer de cabello o con dos, una de cabello rojizo y aunque no lográbamos ver bien pensamos que era Leila.

- Pero yo te dije q su cabello era plateado

- Puede q no sea su verdadero color_ me explico_ además q esa mujer era peligrosa por que ella…_ respiro profundamente_ en las visiones de Alice, ella era una factor importante para que nos separáramos o estuviéramos juntos.

Me sorprendió su fuerte comentario, Leila querría eso realmente, yo lo dudaba, ella jamás me dijo que no lo hiciera es mas me animo a que siguiera con Edward como humana para q no tomara la tonta decisión de alejarme definitivamente de el, me aconsejo q intentara convencerlo de transformarme de otro modo, además ella se ofreció a que si el se negaba ella me ayudaría, yo ya había decidido permanecer como humana al lado de Edward, además no creía q por ningún motivo ella tratara de separarnos, cuando estaba con ella sentía una paz y tranquilidad inexplicable, me sentía protegida a su lado, era mi versión de Jacob pero en mujer.

-No creo eso de Leila, ella no pudo querer eso de nosotros

- No lo sabemos_ Edward se callo_ Bella estuve pensando en nuestra ultima conversación y ya tengo una decisión.

**FIN Capitulo 26 "Algo anda mal"**

* * *

HOLA AQUI LEBAZY REPORTANDOSE

ESTA SEMANA Y LA PROXIMA SUBIRE CAPITULO LOS DOMINGOS (TENGO DEMASIADO TRABAJO)

Bueno... este capitulo es cortito y se quedo en suspenso jaja, hay ese Edward tan desesperado, pido una disculpa por anticipado por q se q ha muchas no les será nada lindo q se quede asi.

Mi se despide, gracias por sus reviews, nos estamos leyendo el próximo fin

BESITOS

CHAITOOO!!!!


	43. Interrogantes

**Capitulo 27 "Interrogantes"**

_- No lo sabemos_ Edward callo_ Bella estuve pensando en nuestra ultima conversación y ya tengo una decisión._

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente, ¿cual abría sido la elección de Edward?, una parte de mi quería saberlo pero la otra no, me moriría si el decidía dejarme como humana eso significaría q estaba dispuesto a que yo me alejara de el para siempre, el tomo mi rostro con las manos, no quería q lo dijera, no lo iba a soportar, antes de que pronunciara las palabras q me romperían el corazón para siempre hable.

- Yo también lo he pensado Edward y la verdad es que quiero permanecer a tu lado… como humana_ este abrió los ojos con asombro.

- Bella yo…_ no deje q terminara y lo silencie con un beso en los labios, el me devolvió el beso, estaba algo confundido, separe mis labios de los suyos unos centímetros y susurre_ Quiero estar contigo Edward y si eso significa seguir siendo humana lo haré_ aun deseaba convertirme en un vampiro, pero sabría esperar.

Edward me veía a los ojos intensamente, acariciaba mi mejilla con suma delicadeza, no lograba comprender que era todo lo que estaba pensando, no había dicho nada, me daba la impresión que algo le turbaba

- Por que tu repentino cambio, pensé q tu deseabas ser como yo_ le di un suave beso en los labios y me recargue en su pecho acurrucándome en el, escuchando únicamente la cadencia de su respiración y aspirando su dulce y deliciosa esencia, el me rodeo con los brazos y espero mi respuesta, cerré los ojos y le conteste

- Leila me hizo ver las cosas de otro modo, me dijo q lo mejor era q yo siguiera siendo humana_ "bueno mas bien me dijo q no forzara las cosas, q todo llegaría a su tiempo"_ pensé q tu deseabas q yo siguiera siendo humana.

Edward se quedo callado espere una respuesta de su parte pero no se produjo esta, levante el rostro para verle y sus ojos brillaban con un brillo de furia, no comprendí su enojo, ¿Qué dije para causarle ese enojo?, ¿ le molestaba mi decisión? No lo creía

- Edward que sucede_ pregunte preocupada

- Es lo q en verdad deseas_ dijo serio, creí q le daría alegría

- Si_ cerró los ojos y aspiro profundamente_ Edward…

* * *

Que significaba este repentino cambio, me desconcertaba su decisión, en verdad deseaba permanecer como humana, pero ¿Por qué?, no comprendía su repentina actitud, no mentía al decir que deseaba permanecer como humana, estaba siendo sincera, ella lo quería, que fue lo que leila le dijo para convencerla, no lograba comprenderlo, Bella me veía fijamente a los ojos, intentando encontrar una respuesta a mi repentino cambio de humor, estaba siendo un tonto, pero aun así la sospecha no me dejaba tranquilo.

-Bella_ quería comprenderla, pero mi cabeza no lo entendía_ estas completamente segura de tu decisión.

- Quiero estar contigo de eso es de lo que estoy completamente segura.

Ella quería estar conmigo no importando si era humana o vampira eso me quedaba claro, ¿por que me decía esto?, días atrás hubiera sido feliz con esa respuesta pero ahora que tenia una amenaza de por medio no podía cumplir con su petición, después de aquella amenaza de Leila no lo pensé dos veces, transformaría a Bella sin duda alguna.

-Edward_ dijo ella tomando mi rostro con las manos para q la viera_ ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?

Voltee a ver su rostro, ella estaba tratando de entender mi reacción, estaba seguro que ella esperaba que yo me alegrara pero no fue asi, como hacerlo si en su decisión estaba implicada Leila, ¿Ella en verdad quería seguir siendo humana o me lo decía por que Leila la había convencido? No me gustaba, no me gustaba nada, Leila no podía tener buenas intenciones, pero como se lo explicaba a Bella, para ella Leila era una amiga, una persona inofensiva, yo sabia que no era cierto, me debatía entre decirle la verdad o dejarlo pasar, tenia q pensarlo bien, no me podía permitir cometer un error, si Leila intento borrarle los recuerdo y no decirle nada puede que en verdad quisiera ayudar pero si todo eso era un engaño de su parte para luego actuar….

Aun no podía olvidar las palabras que pronuncio en su ultima llamaba.

**FLASH BACK**

_- Haz cometido varios errores Edward__…(Ver capitulo Cambio de Planes)_

Se corto la comunicación

Alice volteo a verme y me entrego el celular

-Edward no hagas nada precipitado, debemos…

-Estoy harto de ser cuidadoso_ brame_ no quiero que Bella sufra por mi culpa, no me importa voy a ir con Bella

- "Edward"

Deje de prestar atención a mi hermana estaba realmente aturdido quien fue el desgraciado que informo a los Vulturis sabia que Eleazar y Carmen no habían sido, Alice lo hubiera visto por otro se enteraron, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Quienes fueron?, no podía creer que todo este asunto hubiera llegado tan lejos, tenia que ir con Bella y rápido.

Salí de la casa como un torbellino, Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle se percataron de mi estado de ánimo e intentaron detenerme pero los esquive, no tenia pensado hablar con ellos.

-Cálmate Edward, tienes que relajarte_ Emmett intento detenerme, no pensé y lo avente en dirección contraria para q me permitiera seguir mi camino_ Maldito mocoso como te atreves_ Emmett volvió a levantarse y me ataco, pude ver sus intenciones y lo encare, estaba fuera de si y comencé a pelear con mi hermano, las mentes de los demás era incoherentes no les prestaba la suficiente atención, mi furia nublaba mi mente, me encontraba completamente fuera de si, experimentaba un sinfín de emociones, enojo, coraje, furia, tristeza, arrepentimiento, culpa. Jasper se acerco a donde estaba Emmett y con su don logro confundirme provocando que Emmett tomara ventaja y lograra atraparme.

-Edward cálmate_ ordeno Carlisle

- Como quieres que me calme, por mi culpa Bella se encuentra en peligro, solo regrese a su vida para ponerla en el mayor peligro que pueda existir, ¡como demonios quieres que me calme! Todo es mi culpa, mi existencia es su desgracia, yo tengo la culpa de todo esto y debo solucionarlo

- ¿y como piensas hacer eso?, no seas precipitado Edward, esto no nos ayudara en nada, solo causaras que se compliquen las cosas, si te ocurre algo Bella se sentirá fatal, tienes que pensar en ella

- Es por eso que voy con ella precisamente por que estoy pensando en ella.

- No Edward no estas pensando_ dijo tajante, nunca había visto a Carlisle de ese modo_ tus sentimientos te están dominando_ se volteo hacia Alice y le llamo_ ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente?_Ella le explico la conversación con Leila, el asintió y me vio_ Ok entiendo, pero nosotros no fuimos los delatores entones Bella no corre riesgo.

Seguía sintiendo un gran enojo, pero por culpa de Jasper no podía sentirlo, su oleada de calma me aturdía y me confundía

-Si quieres ir con Bella esta bien, pero no la preocupes, supongo que con todo esto has decidido transfórmala

-Si, no me queda otra alternativa_ dije un poco más calmado

-No quiero que por esta situación te precipites Edward, sabemos desde un principio que esta era la mejor opción tanto para ella como para ti, solo te pido q lo pienses y no te precipites, háblalo con ella, se precavido con lo que le digas.

-No pienso trasformarla allá, solo la acompañare de regreso_ mi furia había cedido un poco pero no tanto por los poderes de Jasper sino por las palabras de mi padre

- Eso me parece sensato, Alice acompáñalo

- No_ dije serio_ voy a ir solo, no quiero involucrarlos mas

Carlisle volteo a ver a Alice buscando si esa era la mejor opción

-No veo que suceda algo malo, puede ir solo

Se quedo todo en silencio, esperaba que Emmett me soltara, pero no lo hizo

-Emmett suéltame no pienso atacarte de nuevo

- Que gracioso Eddy me debes una_ estaba claro que lo había ofendido y estaba enojado, de mala gana me soltó_ deberías controlar un poco mas tu mal genio_ fue todo lo que dijo y se fue hacia la casa sin verme, los dos seguíamos alterados y enojados lo mejor era no hablarle, no tenia pensado pelearme con mi hermano.

- Entonces me voy_ me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino

- Espera_ dijo Alice, me voltee y me aventó una par de llaves

- Y esto_ dije viendo las llaves

- Se acerca una tormenta electrica, puede que las necesites_ asentí una vez mas y me di la vuelta para irme.

No logre alcanzar ningún vuelo en la tarde para N.Y. y tuve que tomar el vuelo nocturno, llegue en la madrugada a la cuidad hice el tiempo necesario para poder llegar a primera hora al hotel donde se hospedaba Bella, tenia suerte que estuviera nublado y de ese modo poder moverme en plena mañana, al llegar me encontré con ella en el Lobby

-¿Edward? ¿Que haces aquí?_ estaba sorprendida de verme, no le conteste y la abrace lo mas fuerte, tenia miedo de perderla y que algo le sucediera

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Aun seguía viéndola a la cara, ella esperaba paciente a que volviera hablar.

-Bella se sincera conmigo por que quieres seguir siendo humana es por que en verdad lo deseas o fue por que Leila te dijo que siguieras siéndolo._ ella arrugo en entrecejo y se levanto rápido, me desconcertó su repentino cambio de animo.

-Creo entender a que te refieres, no tenias por que tomarte todas estas molestia_ se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, me levante y la detuve

- No entiendo que quieres decir con eso_ le di la vuelta para poder verla a la cara y me sorprendió su reacción_ ¿Por que lloras?

- No tenias que venir hasta acá y decirme que no me querías volver a ver, era mejor que esperas a que yo regresara para decírmelo_ su vos se quebró y comenzó a llorar

- Pero que tonterías estas diciendo

- Por eso estas así de serio, no importaba mi decisión ibas a dejarme de todas formas ¡verdad!, no quieres que este a tu lado_ intento zafarme de mi brazo pero no la deje, al contrario la atraje hacia mi y la abrace.

- Como llegaste a esa estupida conclusión

- Entones dime por que estas tan serio_ intentaba aclarar su voz _ por que te preocupa tanto que quiera permanecer como humana

Como era posible que ella sacara semejante conclusión, que yo viajara solo para decirle que no quería estar con ella, era absurdo, yo quería estar con ella no importaba si fuera como humana o vampira además toda esa tontería de dejarnos había sido idea suya, ¡¿Cómo podía pensar eso de mi?!

- Bella mi amor_ dije con ternura_ te amo, jamás te dejare_ ella se mantuvo en silencio y espere hasta que dejara de llorar.

- Entonces por que

- Cualquiera que sea tu decisión la respetare siempre y cuantos sea por que tu lo quieras y no por que otros te lo digan

- Quiero permanecer como humana_ dijo rápido_ quiero seguir a tu lado

- Sabes que yo también_ me abrazo fuerte y permanecimos de ese modo bastante tiempo, dejaría de comportarme como un tonto y me enfocaría solo a cuidarla, cuando regresáramos a casa y supiera que estaba a salvo volvería a tocar el tema, la iba a transformar ahora no era una cuestión de que si quería o no, era por su bien, no permitiría que Leila o su clan le hiciera algo. La levante y la lleve en brazos hasta el sillón y nos sentamos, la abrace y ella se acurruco en mi, después de un largo tiempo considerado la vi a los ojos y ella estaba pensativa.

- Te gustaría saber que había decidido_ ella se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza_ Estas segura_ la tente

- Me doy una idea

- Si te dijera que estas equivocada

-Me ibas a transformar_ dijo incrédula, sonreí ampliamente, ella parpadeo y agrego_ no juegues conmigo Edward

-No estoy jugando

-Ahora soy yo la que no te entiende.

* * *

Ahora era yo la que no entendía su respuesta, él había estado muy raro con respecto a mi decisión pero ahora su repentino cambio de que me quería transformar no era propio de él.

-Por que_ pregunto incrédulo_ te dije que quería estar a tu lado y esa era tu petición para que permaneciéramos juntos. Si quieres aun puedes cambiar de opinión

-No_ aun no estaba segura si decía la verdad, si no cambiaba de opinión le tomaría la palabra, acaso su decisión también tenia que ver con Leila

Guarde silencio e intente encontrarle pies y cabeza a todo esto, la única conclusión lógica y con sentido era que tenia q ver con Leila

- Es por Leila, tu decisión también tiene que ver con Leila verdad

El guardo silencio

- Mas o menos pero no malinterpretes, quiero estar a tu lado

- Tú sabes por que se fue tan repentinamente ella y su madre

- No con exactitud y creo q es mejor que dejemos a Leila Kreuz y su madre a un lado, son peligrosas y es mejor dejarlas en paz

- Se que es diferente, pero no creo q sea mala o peligrosa_ el negó con la cabeza pero tal vez tenia razón lo mejor era olvidar a Leila y su madre, Ella me pidió perdón por todo, tal vez no tenia q involucrarme o saber mas de ella.

La tarde noche callo en menos de lo que imagine, Edward y yo cambiamos de tema y comenzamos a platicar de otras cosas su familia, la escuela, el congreso y mas, al caer la noche me dejo para que pudiera bañarme y ponerme la pijama, al regresar a la habitación me percate que tenía un mensaje en el celular

"Hola bella pasa una bonita noche con tu galán jaja, por fin se por que se cancelo el ultimo día del congreso, ve las noticias, ni te lo imaginas. Nos vemos mañana en la universidad.

Saludos

Atte: Kate"

Vi el reloj aun no terminaba el noticiero nocturno y prendí el televisor, Edward entro al oír el sonido de la tele, se sentó a mi lado.

En el noticiero anunciaban la desgracia ocurrida ayer en la noche y que se confirmo hoy al medio día, la escritora Rechelle Kreuz había fallecido junto con sus dos hijos y su asistente en un terrible accidente automovilístico. Se mencionaba que hubo una amenaza para algunos expositores, como no estaba seguros de este hecho se suspendió, ahora se confirmaba con la muerte de la expositora y su familia, siguieron con la nota y pasaron entrevistas con algunas personas allegadas a la familia.

No podía creer que eso hubiera ocurrido realmente, Leila, Rechelle, Jean Loup estaban muertos

-Eso no lo puedo creer_ estaba completamente en shock, Edward no decía nada, permaneció en silencio y pensativo_ Edward tu crees que realmente estén muertos

- No lo se Bella, deja de pensar en ello, quedamos que lo mejor era olvidarlos

- Como puedes ser tan insensible, ella murió

- Bella cálmate_ Edward se puso rígido y salio a toda velocidad de la habitación, me levante rápido y lo seguí cuando llegue a la sala el sostenía una nota

-Que es

- No lo se_ se acerco a mi y me enseño la nota

"_Existen sueños que nos revelan mas de lo que esperamos, la espera puede ser larga o corta pero lo que esta destinado a ocurrir sucederá"_

Agache la vista y vi un crucifijo con una cadena de plata, lo levante y la tome entre las manos, era de plata con incrustaciones de rubís, la cruz estaba rodeada por un dragón.

No entendía que significaba todo aquello pero el nombre de Leila cruzo por mi mente

**FIN Capitulo 27 "¿Que significa todo esto?"**

H

* * *

HOLA AQUI LEBAZY REPORTANDOME

Gracias x todos sus reviews

Nos leemos el proximo domingo con otro capitulo

CHAITOOO!!!!!!!!!


	44. Misterio

**Capitulo 28 "Misterio" **

Edward insistió que dejáramos aquel crucifijo en Nueva York pero algo me decía que debía conservarlo, tal vez se tratara de algo importante, tal vez fuera un regalo de Leila de despedida, lo que fuera no podía ignorar la nota y el crucifijo.

No entendía bien q relación tenían los sueños con lo que estaba destinado a ocurrir, Leila me dijo que pusiera atención a mis sueños, lo medite detenidamente por la noche, Edward estaba conmigo pero el también parecía ensimismado, quizás pensaba en todo este lió, intente recordar mis sueños, muchos de ellos eran incoherencias y se desvanecían enseguida, los únicos sueños q recordaba eran aquellas pesadillas q me atormentaban cuando Edward se fue, aunque existía un sueño q seguía recordando aunque este no era en si por lo q sucedía sino por que en ese sueño descubrí que Jacob era un licántropo, de ahí en fuera mis sueños eran normales, no lograba recordar alguno q me dijera algo mas, algo en mi interior me decía que existían otros, pero por mas que intentaba hacer memoria no lograba recordarlo.

Llegamos temprano al aeropuerto, abordaríamos el primer vuelo a casa, estaba cansada por haber pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela, Edward aun seguía enojado conmigo por que no quise dejar el crucifijo

- No entiendo para que lo quieres_ susurro cuando dejamos el equipaje

- Es bonito_ puso los ojos en blanco y no dijo mas.

Sentía que algo se me escapaba, era como cuando tienes la palabra en la punta de la lengua pero no lo recordabas, era esa misma e incomoda sensación, Edward me tomo de la mano a pesar de q no supiera lo q pensaba mi rostro seguramente me delataba.

-Tranquila Bella, no te preocupes de más

- Es que siento que se me va algo

- A que te refieres con eso_ no sabia si explicarle a Edward el ultimo recuerdo q tenida de la conversación con Leila

- Nada olvídalo, creo q estoy diciendo incoherencias.

Me puso mala cara y me observo detenidamente a los ojos, al no encontrar una respuesta de mi parte, mejor me abrazo y asi nos quedamos hasta que saliera nuestro vuelo.

Aun llovía pero las condiciones eran favorables para los vuelos. Faltaban 20 minutos para la salida del vuelo yo estaba muy a gusto en los brazos de Edward, me canturreaba mi nana y acariciaba mi mejilla, dejo de hacerlo cuando escucho a mi estomago quejarse.

- Tienes hambre_ pregunto mientras se levantaba

- No realmente

- No mientas, sabes q te sale fatal

- Solo un poco

- Vamos a ver algo para q comas, aun tenemos algo de tiempo.

Tome su mano y me ayudo a levantar, me estaba quedando dormida ahí en el sillón de espera, caminamos por los primeros restoranes pero no se me antojaba nada, al final me decidí por un café bien cargado y una rebanada de pastel. Había bastantes personas esperando su pedido, Edward me mando a buscar un lugar en lo que a él le daban nuestra orden; adentro de la cafetería estaban todos los lugares ocupados así q salí a las mesas de afuera para buscar un lugar para que pudiera desayunar, encontré rápido donde instalarme, me senté y saque el crucifijo para verlo de nuevo, no sabia por que pero cada vez q lo veía el rostro de Leila me venia a la cabeza, el dragón estaba muy bien tallado, su ojo era el rubí mas brillante, me daba la impresión como si realmente me viera, sentí una mano en mi hombro, pensé q se trataba de Edward pero no era el habitual tacto gélido de siempre, intrigada me gire para ver de quien se trataba.

-Hermoso_ dijo una chica a mi espalda, mientras me giraba para verla a la cara_ Perdona_ se disculpo_ no era mi intención asustarte, es solo q me llamo mucho la atención el crucifijo q tienes

- Ah_ fue todo lo que dije

- `Perdona_ se disculpo de nuevo_ mi nombre es Kira Yustis.

- Isabella Swan_ le conteste en automático

- Yo también estoy esperando la salida de mi vuelo, con la terrible tormenta que callo ayer mi vuelo se cancelo.

- Lo mismo ocurrió con el mió_ la chica sonrió, paresia como si quisiera hacerme la platica o tal vez solo sentía curiosidad por el extraño dije q sostenía en manos, su piel era apiñonada algo rosa, tenia una abundante cabellera china, con rizos color caoba, sus ojos eran igual castaños aunque me daba la impresión q eran pupilentes.

.- Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero me dejarías ver el crucifijo_ dude en dárselo pero al final accedí y se lo mostré, ella lo tomo cuidadosamente y lo observo con detenimiento examinándolo con mucho cuidado, le dio un par de vueltas para al final regresarlo a mis manos._ Una obra de arte invaluable definitivamente, muy antiguo, debes tener cuidado con el, no es cualquier cosa.

- ¿Tu sabes lo que significa?_ pregunte intrigada

- Es un emblema de familia, Lo compraste_ pregunto atenta

- Me lo obsequiaron_ la chica abrió grandes los ojos_ así q es un emblema de familia_ repetí para mi.

- Si, la cruz es el símbolo de la familia y el dragón de ojos rojos el protector, perteneció a una familia Alemana muy poderosa y antigua.

Observe con detenimiento el crucifijo, ¿por que leila había dejado eso?, ¿Qué significado tendría?,¿Qué era lo que me quería decir? De pronto sentí como aquella chica levantaba la vista como si alguien le estuviera llamando, esta se giro hacia la sección de espera, en acto reflejo levanta la vista para ver a que veía, solo pude distinguir a una chica de espaldas de cabellera rojiza que caminaba hacia la sala de espera.

- Te dejo, creo q ya es hora de irme, Adiós

Vi como se alejaba a paso rápido, la perdí de vista cuando una familia se levantaba y camino hacia la misma dirección.

-Bella ha quien ves_ me llamo a Edward

- mhh_ me distraje y lo vi_ tardaste_ tomo asiento enfrente de mi

- Mucha gente. Ahora tómatelo antes de q se enfrié

Le hice caso, bebí el café y comí la rebanada de pastel, se dio cuenta que tenia el crucifijo en mis manos, los sostuvo por un rato y al igual q la chica de hace unos instantes, lo estudio a profundidad, termine rápido y regresamos a la sala de espera, camine hacia la pantalla que mostraba las llegadas y salidas de los vuelos, divise a la misma familia que minutos atrás había visto caminar hacia la sala, intente buscar a la chica q se me había acercado o a su hermana pero no hubo rastros de estas, a pesar de que la sala estaba llena, una pelirroja y una chica de cabello chino siempre son fáciles de hallar, por lo que vi en la pantalla no había salido ningún vuelo todavía, se me hizo de lo mas extraño y volví a mi asiento junto con Edward.

- A quien buscas_ pregunto de nuevo

- A la chica q estaba conmigo antes de que llegaras

- Estaba alguien contigo.

- Si, se presento y me pidió q le mostrara el crucifijo

- Dijo su nombre

- Se llama Kira, Kira… no recuerdo bien si era su nombre o su apellido pero el otro nombre sonaba mas raro_ ahora q lo pensaba ese nombre ya lo había oído, cuando la chica se presento me pareció raro por que era la primera vez q escuchaba ese nombre, pero ya q lo pensaba con mas calma ya lo había escuchado.

- Bella sucede algo_ dijo Edward al ver q me quedaba pensativa.

- Es solo q tengo la impresión q había escuchado ese nombre en otro lugar, pero olvídalo, solo quería q le mostrara el crucifijo, de echo me comento algo sobre este

- En serio_ dijo escéptico

- Si, dijo q pertenecía a una familia Alemana antigua, la cruz representa a la familia y el dragón era el protector.

En ese momento hicieron el llamado de nuestro vuelo, abordamos antes por ser de primera clase y ya no hubo oportunidad de continuar con el tema, las cuatro horas de vuelo me las pase dormida, era raro por que la cafeína siempre me despertaba pero en esta ocasión ocurrió exactamente lo contrario, caí en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

Edward me despertó antes de que aterrizara el avión, el cielo se encontraba nublado, por un momento creí q me encontraba en mi antiguo hogar, Edward me sostuvo casi todo el camino, en verdad me sentía muy cansada y no lograba entender el por que. Cuando estábamos esperando para recoger el equipaje me extraño lo que dijo.

- Estuviste muy tranquila, no dijiste nada en todo el vuelo_ en ese momento la banda paso una de las maletas, la cargo y la puso a mi lado, la moví un poco hacia mi para hacerle espacio para la otra.

- En serio, que raro.

- ¿Qué soñaste?

-No lo recuerdo, solo se que fue tranquilo.

- Pues vaya q fue tranquilo, no pronunciaste mi nombre ni una vez_ dijo de broma, me dio la impresión q le importaba q no hubiera dicho su nombre, me dio risa y le jale para que me viera, me pare de puntitas y lo bese.

- Sabes q te amo y eres el hombre de mis sueños_ este rió, coloco sus brazos en mi cintura y me beso, separo sus labios unos centímetros y susurro.

- Lo se_ dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro_ te amo y solo tú puedes ser la mujer de mis sueños_ enarque una ceja viéndolo a los ojos, rió suavemente y beso tiernamente mi frente_ aunque no pueda sabes q lo eres_ reí y le bese de nuevo.

Su familia ya nos esperaba a la salida, Alice me saludo eufórica mientras me abrazaba y me preguntaba como me había ido en mi viaje a Nueva York, y si ya podía darle lo q le había comprado, Edward la contuvo como era su costumbre, después vino a mi Emmett, dándome un fuerte abrazo, luego me saludaron Carlisle y Esme y por ultimo Rosalie y Jasper.

En vez de ir a mi departamento que era lo que realmente quería, fui a parar a casa de los Cullen, les platique con lujo de detalle los lugares que había visitado y lo que había tratado la conferencia, no mencione el nombre de Leila a propósito pero sabia que ellos ya conocían de ella por Edward, aunque tampoco me preguntaron.

A todos les había comprado pequeños presentes así q les entregue a todos los suyos, incluso Rosalie acepto de buena manera su pequeños souvenir, Alice ya sabia de que se trataba así q no me hice la sorprendida cuando dijo lo que era antes de abrirlo y lo mucho q le gustaba. Incluso Jasper me dio las gracias, me sentía muy cómoda en compañía de todos ellos, era como en los viejos tiempos, cuando vivíamos todos en Forks, ahora podía estar con Edward cuanto quisiera y el ya no volvería a irse. Al pensar en eso, me vino como flash un recuerdo o mas bien un antiguo sueño a la cabeza, era un sueño reciente se podría decir, lo tuve un día antes de aquel festival de estrellas, aquel recuerdo me parecía tan lejano pero solo había transcurrido una semana y días; en aquel sueño vi a Edward de otra forma, vi como sufría al irse y el trabajo q le costo decirme adiós, con ese sueño supe que Edward se fue amándome, cuando se lo comente él me rectifico que algo así ocurrió. Tal vez a eso era a lo q se refería Leila con que pusiera atención a lo que soñaba, ese sueño que tuve me revelo una verdad que conciente no sabia.

-Hey Bella_ me llamo Emmett, abanicando su mano enfrente de mi_ niña no te duermas

-Bella que tienes_ pregunto preocupado Edward_ desde q estábamos en el aeropuerto te comportas de una manera muy extraña.

- No es nada_ dije para tranquilizarlos

- Pues nada es precisamente lo q parece q no tienes_ se acerco Alice a mi y me vio a los ojos

- Te sientes mal_ pregunto Carlisle mientras ponía su fría mano sobre mi cabeza.

- En verdad no tengo nada, no se preocupen, solo tengo algo de sueño

- Tienes sueño todavía, dormiste todo el vuelo_ Edward se vei preocupado y algo extrañado

- Espero que durante tu viaje no olvidaras tomarte las pastillas y ponerte el ungüento_ aquello que dijo Carlisle me distrajo

- No, la verdad es que lo olvide

- El cuello como lo sientes.

- Bien, de maravilla_ era verdad no me había molestado el cuello en todo el viaje, incluso se me olvido ponerme el collarín q sabia estaba guardado en una de las maletas, al llegar a Nueva York aun me dolía un poco el cuello, pero después de la primera noche desapareció el dolor y se me olvido usar el collarín. Carlisle me examino y dijo q estaba todo perfecto, a él también se le hizo extraño que mejorara tan rápido.

Al medio día llamo Josh, estaba con Edward y Alice viendo como jugaban ese extraño ajedrez que se habían inventado cuando sonó el teléfono en cuanto vi el número conteste.

- Josh_ dije con alegría_ tenia mucho q no platicaba con mi mejor amigo

- Bella cariño, ya llegaste_ vi como Edward se incomodaba al escuchar las palabras de mi amigo, había olvidado que según él, Josh estaba enamorado de mi, era impresionante como una semana fuera te hacia percibir algunas cosas de forma diferente o pensar que había pasado hace mucho tiempo cuando en realidad no era así.

- Si llegue esta mañana

- En serio, pensé que llegarías mas tarde

- No, tome el primer vuelo

- Ya veo, por que no me hablaste para que pasara por ti al aeropuerto, Rocko y yo témenos muchas ganas de verte. Ayer pensaba ir por ti, pero ya vez con eso tormenta de ayer se cancelo tú vuelo.

- Si lo se, pero ya estoy de vuelta, que cuentas, has cuidado bien a mi sobrino, ya lo quiero ver, como esta Amber, que dices de la escuela

-La escuela lo mismo de siempre aburrido a morir, por cierto tu novio desde el miércoles no se aparece en la escuela, a mi que ya se volvió a ir._ dijo para molestarme, Edward emitió un gruñido y vio mi celular, lo sostuve fuerte y me lo pegue mas al odio para q no me lo quitara.

- Jaja, que gracioso Joshua

- Era broma, pero que genio mujer por cierto Falletti esta algo deprimido por la noticia de la muerte de una tal Rechelle, una exponente del congreso pero tu debes saber mas de eso.

- Pues más o menos, la verdad es que tampoco supe bien como sucedió todo eso.

- mmm. Yo quería que me contaras, pero bueno además aparte no es el único que esta deprimido en estos días

- No entiendo, que quieres decir con eso

- Es que Robert no se ha aparecido en su casa en varios días

- ¿Robert Luttoni?, el hermano de Amber_ pregunte intrigada

- Si él, la última vez que lo vimos Amber y yo fue el sábado del festival

- En verdad, ya casi es una semana de eso.

- Lo se, Amber esta muy preocupada aunque sus padres no lo están ni tantito, creo q no es la primera vez q se les desaparece, pero en fin, oye puedo ir a tu casa para platicar un rato.

- No estoy en mi casa, pero al rato que nos veamos platicamos todo lo que quieras

- Estas en casa de tu novio verdad_ no lo pregunto lo afirmo

- Si

- No se para q te pregunte si ya lo sabia_ aquello lo dijo molesto, luego callo y comenzó hablar otra vez en tono alegre_ me tienes q contar como te fue en tu viaje y darme mi regalo

- Si Josh lo prometo.

- Linda te dejo, tengo q ir a ver que fue lo que tiro Rock a por cierto Amber también quiere hablar contigo, no me dijo de q se trataba, pero que tu y ella tenían q arreglar algo rápido

- ¿En serio?_ no recordaba haber quedado con algo con ella, vi como Alice se levantaba y una ancha y grande sonrisa se extendía por sus labios, Grito Jake mate antes de que Edward hiciera su jugada, bailito por la sala y subió a la planta alta.

- Pero q le sucede_ susurre

- Que dijiste Bella.

- A nada Josh, no recuerdo que iba hablar con Amber, pero platicare con ella en la tarde, cuídate y nos vemos al rato

- Adiós linda

-Adiós

Voltee a ver a Edward para que me explicara que le sucedía a su hermana, se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza

- A tenido una nueva visión.

-Es algo bueno o malo

- Depende, para ella es algo fantástico pero me temo que para ti no es algo bueno

- Creo q no te entiendo Edward_ pero que demonios había visto Alice, no creía que fuera ese tipo de visiones que tenían tan preocupado a Edward, tenia que ser algo diferente.

- No asustes a Bella, a ella también le va a gustar, lo se_ grito Alice desde alguna parte de arriba

- Por que no bajas y se lo dices_ le desafió Edward.

- Mas tarde, tengo q organizar unas cuantas cosas.

Edward susurro algo lo suficiente bajo para que yo no escuchara, en la planta algo solo escuche la cantarina risa de Alice

- Me lo vas a decir

- Me temo que si lo hago Alice se enojara mucho

Edward y yo salimos a caminar por el patio trasero, después de un rato nos sentamos a orillas de la hermosa laguna, el cielo estaba nublado entonces no existía ningún problema en que el saliera a plena luz del día. Aun cargaba con el crucifijo, lo saque para verlo de nuevo, intente reunir la información, Edward se había mostrado muy reservado en cuanto a lo q sabia de Leila no lo sacaba de que era peligrosa y q lo mejor era olvidarla, la supuesta muerte de ella me tenia intrigada, no creía que eso fuera verdad, algo me lo decía, todo aquello se me hacia muy planeado, tal vez era una táctica para esconderse de quien la perseguía, aun existían muchos cabos sueltos, todo aquello era un misterio.

Tenia que ir al departamento a dejar mi equipaje y arreglar toda la información del congreso para la clase de ese día, le pedí a Edward que me llevara. Caminamos hasta el garaje y se detuvo y me dijo

-Podrías dejar aquí el crucifijo

- Por que

- Quiero q Carlisle lo examine

Saque el crucifijo y se lo entregue.

-Pero me lo vas a regresar

- Claro_ le puse mala cara, aquello me sonaba a que no,

-Se lo entregare yo a Carlisle

Regresamos a la casa y me condujo al despacho de Carlisle, antes de que llegáramos nos topamos con él en las escaleras

-Carlisle,

-Chicos hola.

-Ya te vas_ le dije mientras volvíamos a bajar

- Si, me han llamado del hospital y debo ir

-Antes de que te vayas, le dije a Bella que sentías curiosidad por el crucifijo

-Si es verdad_ Carlisle sonrió, y le entregue el dije

- Ten,_ se lo extendí_ quería dártelo personalmente.

Me sorprendió ver la cara de sorpresa que puso cuando se lo entregue, Edward arrugo el entrecejo y se concentro, supongo que se estaba concentrando en lo que él pensaba.

-No entiendo Carlisle, ¿ya lo habías visto?

- Si, es muy raro que lo vea de nuevo

- Pero porque no lo relacionamos antes

- Jamás imagine q se tratara de lo mismo

Me desesperaba esa plática, no entendía nada de lo que decían

-Edward...

- Perdona, es que esto esta muy raro

- Carlisle_ sabia q el me diría mas

- He visto este crucifijo, hace mucho conocí a la dueña de este o más bien a los dueños.

- Sabes quienes son.

- Conocí a esa familia hace siglos, yo atendí a su hija

-Espera ellos eran humano._ pregunto Edward intrigados

- Si, su hija tenía un peculiar don.

Ahora todo aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, si pensé que tenia mínimo una pista ahora estaba en ceros.

**FIN Capitulo 28 "Misterio" **

* * *

**HOLA HOLA**

**Un nuevo capitulo Bella a regresado junto con Eddy y la historia regresa a la universidad y todo el enredo que hice con los kruez se va a ir resolviendo poco a poco, calma se q es confuso y los he hecho bolas con todo esto (incluso yo ya ni sabia como iba a terminar este enredo lo siento TT) pero ya la maraña se desenredara y la historia continara mas ligerita XD se los prometo.**

**Nos leemos el proximo capitulo **

**Chaitoo**


	45. Recuerdos

**HOLA AQUI REPORTANDOME COMO SIEMPRE**

**MIS MEJORES DESEOS PARA ESTA NAVIDAD, PASENLA CON SUS SERES QUERIDOS Y NOS VEMOS LEEMOS LUEGO**

**CHAITOOO**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD**

* * *

Capitulo 29 "Recuerdos"

Carlisle tomo entre sus manos el dije y lo vio varias veces, me desesperaban las intrigas, que era lo q significaba, ahora no entendía nada, absolutamente nada.

-Imposible_ Carlisle seguía petrificado_ ¿será la misma persona?_ me extrañaba q hablara para el mismo, Edward lo veía fijamente supongo q intentaba hilar los pensamientos de Carlisle

- De ser así, ella seria esa niña_ contesto Edward a lo que Carlisle pensó.

- No lo creo, esa niña no pude ser ella, no pude ser ella

Esto era oficial Carlisle sabia algo q claramente Edward no quería que yo supiera.

-Tendrían la amabilidad de explicarme que sucede_ los dos voltearon a verme, por su mirada me dio la impresión que se habían olvidado de mi presencia.

- Más tarde se te hará tarde para la escuela

- Edward_ me queje

- Vámonos_ dijo cortante

- Edward traerla al terminar sus clases, esto también lo tiene q saber ella_ el asintió con la cabeza y salimos de su casa

El camino fue silencioso, el ambiente estaba revuelto de varias sensaciones, tensión, miedo, confusión, eran muchas cosas, Edward aparento q no sucedía nada pero lo conocía muy bien, y sabia que lo que diría Carlisle no seria nada bueno.

-Tan malo es_ le dije a Edward cuando no soporte mas

- Realmente no_ trato de calmarme_ me confunde, si lo que piensa Carlisle es verdad…

- ¿Que?_ quise saber

- Tendrás tiempo de q te explique todo, debemos apurarnos para que prepares todos tus pendientes_ sonrío y desapareció cualquier preocupación de su rostro

Estaciono el volvo al lado de la motocicleta, había olvidado por completo que no tenía carro y q esa moto era prestada.

-Señorita Isabella_ me saludo Ernest cuando me vio baja del auto

- Hola_ lo salude_ alguna novedad_ me acerque a el y me entrego varias cartas.

- De hecho si, vino a buscarla en la mañana un joven llamado Heber*

- ¿Heber?_ no conocía a nadie con ese nombre

- Le dije q se encontraba de viaje y q no sabia q día regresaba, me pidió q le entregara esto cuando llegara_ me entrego una hoja con un numero telefónico.

- Gracias_ tome el papel y lo guarde, Edward aun se encontraba bajando las maletas del auto, pensé que diría algo por el número que el desconocido me había dejado, pero parecía totalmente indiferente.

No tarde en acomodar mis cosas, Edward solo observaba como iba de un lado a otro, llame a mama y Charlie para anunciarles mi regreso, en toda la semana no llame a ninguno de mis padres, Renee se sentía insultada por que no le hice ni una llamada desde N.Y. fue fácil volverla feliz, las palabras "regalos para el bebe" la hicieron estallar de alegría, con Charlie fue un poco diferente, le alegro mi llamada como siempre pero algo lo tenia preocupado, hablamos un poco de Jacob y de Seth, al parecer soportaba un poco mas el hecho q mi mejor amigo y los chicos de la reserva fueran licántropos, pero no quiso platicarme que era lo q le preocupaba, no pude adentrarme en detalles pues se me hacia tarde, luego llamaría a Jacob para q me dijera que tenia mi padre.

Acomode las cosas para el seminario, tenia bastante material y no sabia que era lo que tendría q entregar, el día que llego Edward aduras penas tuve tiempo de despedirme de Kate, no pude hablar con el profesor encargado asi q no tenia ni idea de que material se entregaría en la universidad.

Aun se encontraba el día nublado, no tuvimos problemas al salir del departamento, llegamos a la universidad a eso de las 5 de la tarde, al llegar a las oficinas me entere que mi grupo de compañeros llegaría hoy en la noche, de todas formas deje el material q yo tenia en la coordinación y regrese con Edward, anduvimos los dos caminando de la mano por los jardines del campus, desde que habíamos salido de su casa no había pronunciado palabra alguna, aun seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, de vez en cuando platicaba conmigo de cualquier trivialidad para distraerme pero nada bueno para q me tranquilizara, yo aun tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, todo lo que pase, Leila, el crucifijo y el misterio de este, incluso lo q Edward me insinúo en su departamento cuando estábamos en Nueva York, que el había decidido trasformarme, no me lo dijo literal, pero me lo había dado a entender con su enredado juego de palabras**,

-BELLA!!_ Voltee a ver a mis espaldas, una grande y conocida cara se acercaba a nosotros.

- Josh_ dije con una gran sonrisa al verlo, eso era lo que necesitaba, una cara conocida para despejarme un poco

- Preciosa cuanto tiempo sin verte_ se giro y vio a Edward_ Al parecer ustedes ya regresaron, Hola Edward_ me sorprendió lo que dijo pero era verdad, Edward y yo ya estábamos juntos otra vez.

- Hola Josh_ saludo Edward, mientras el me tomaba de la cintura_ y si ya regresamos_ a pesar de toda la tensión q tenia encima al decir aquellas palabras sonó complemente feliz.

- Vaya que bien_ Josh sonrío pero me pareció algo triste_ Dime Bella como te fue, cuéntame ayer no me dijiste nada

- Bueno es bastante_ Edward me soltó

- Voy a ver a mis hermanos, necesitas tiempo para que platiques con tu amigo, te veo en el salón_ se inclino y beso mis labios, soltó una risita baja cuando separamos nuestros labios y se fue, yo estaba petrificada en verdad no esperaba q me besara enfrente de Josh.

- Nunca te había visto en ese tono de rojo Bella, ese chico si que te hace mostrar otro lado q no conocía.

- Josh por favor_ dije intentando q el rojo de mi rostro desapareciera

- Solo digo lo que veo_ cuando Edward se alejo lo suficiente Josh me abrazo fuerte tomándome completamente desprevenida_ Aun que ya tengas novio yo puedo seguir abrazándote como antes.

- Claro, solo que si Amber se enoja conmigo me iré contra ti.

- Ok es un trato, te extrañe_ dijo cuando me soltó y me tomo del brazo para seguir caminando

- Yo también Josh, en verdad necesitaba tus locuras

- Gracias_ pronuncio entre enojado y divertido

Le entregue su playera, una gorra de los gigantes de NY y una pequeña playerita para Rocko, se emociono como lo esperaba y me dio las gracias unas 1000 veces, le pregunte por Amber al parecer el problema con Robert era mucho mas grande de lo que yo creía, ya habían dado notificación a las autoridades y buscado en hospitales pero no aparecía, a Josh no le preocupaba lo q le pasara o dejara de pasar al hermano de Amber, pero si le preocupaba lo mal q estaba ella a raíz de la desaparición de su hermano.

Antes de las seis llegamos al salón, salude a Amber y le entregue su presente, el profesor ya me esperaba así q no pude platicar mucho tiempo con ella, de reojo salude a los hermanos de Edward q se mostraban algo indiferentes a la clase, me preguntaba q habrían descubierto. Me sorprendió ver al profesor tan decaído, vestía de negro y su mirada era perdida, me saludo y me indico lo q se vería en el día, no hizo ningún comentario del seminario, ni del material visto, ni siquiera si había visto a Rechelle Kreuz, me preguntaba q tan estrecha había sido la relación de ellos.

Las cuatro horas se fueron rápido, no salí a descanso pues tenia q ponerme al corriente con lo q se había visto en la semana, Falletti solo pregunto acerca de una de las exposiciones para q yo complementara el tema, pero fue lo único. Dio por terminada la clase, ya estaba lista para salir con Edward y conocer el misterio de aquel dije cuando Falletti me hablo.

- Te dejare el material para el lunes y tal vez el martes_ su mirada era ausente mientras me hablaba, me informo q el lunes todos los alumnos q asistimos al congreso tendríamos q participar en un debate con otros alumnos y profesores. Se disculpo varias veces por no poder acompañarme. Después de todas las indicaciones se despidió de mi.

- Esta bien profesor tengo todo

- Gracias Isabella y disculpa otra vez por dejarte todo el trabajo

- No se preocupe, pero_ dudaba en preguntarle por que faltaría, además no era de mi incumbencia

-¿Si?_

-No, nada olvídelo.

- Quieres saber por que no voy a estar_ me puse colorada al darme cuenta q había acertado, acaso era tan obvia.

-No tiene por que decirme_ no hizo caso

- Voy a ir al funeral de Reachel y sus hijos_ pronuncio cabizbajo_ Ella era una gran amiga, no entiendo por que tuvo que morir_ aquel hombre se veía realmente mal, me sorprendió verle tan deprimido por la muerte de esa mujer. Me preguntaba quien era realmente ella y sus hijos, claro q no iba a mencionarle nada de lo q sabia, además esa información era algo que yo tenia prohibido decir.

- Esta bien_ no sabia que actitud tomar, solo baje la cabeza y salí del salón.

Mi mente era un lio, y uno grande, ¿que tanto debía involucrarme?, ¿realmente necesitaba descifrar esos enigmas?. Me sentí mal, y un extraño sentimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, la piel se me puso de gallina y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, me gire hacia una de la zona sur del corredor, me pareció que alguien me observaba pero no pude distinguir a nadie, estaba indecisa, si regresar a ver de quien se trataba o irme al estacionamiento para encontrarme con Edward, no tuve oportunidad de pensarlo bien ya que Josh llego en ese preciso momento.

-Niña, ya te vas

- Ah si_ dije parpadeando

- Estas bien, estas un poco pálida

- No es nada, pensé q alguien me observaba.

- En serio?_ volteo el rostro para ver hacia la dirección q yo había estado viendo_ No hay nadie, pero si te soy sincero, esa parte siempre me ha dado escalofríos_ se giro a verme y sonrío._ vas al estacionamiento

-Si_ me tomo e la mano y caminamos hacia esa dirección

- Hace mucho q no voy para tu casa, te importaría si te acompaño_ tenia una gran sonrisa en los labios y un brillo bastante peculiar en los ojos_ me sentí mal al verlo tan entusiasmado, no le dije nada pero el pareció entender mi rostro.

- Vas a salir con Edward_ dijo molesto

- No traigo coche, el me va a llevar_ entre cerro los ojos e iba a decir algo pero en ese momento llegamos al estacionamiento y nos topamos con Edward

-Tardaste mucho ya iba a ir a buscarte

- El profesor me entretuvo pero ya estoy lista_ me gire y vi a Josh_ mañana paso a tu casa lo prometo, tengo ganas de ver al pequeño Rocko.

- En serio_ su se ilumino el rostro

- Si

- Q bien, entonces nos vemos mañana

- Hasta mañana, te marco antes de ir

- Esta bien_ se giro y se despidió de mi novio_ Adiós Edward, llevas con cuidado a Bella_ se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia su carro.

Edward me observaba detenidamente, no pude interpretar su mirada, pero no dijo mas y subimos al coche, el viaje fue silencioso, igual que cuando salimos de su casa, mientras manejaba me dio la sensación de estar siendo observada, voltee hacia la ventana pero no pude ver nada, Edward se percato de mi cambio de animo

-Estas bien_ pregunto alarmado

- No lo sientes_ dije volviendo la vista hacia la ventana

- Que_ pregunto confundido

- Alguien nos esta siguiendo

Edward torció el gesto y se giro para ver a los alrededores, enarco una ceja y sonrío

-Nadie nos sigue Bella_ dijo tranquilo_ mira q mis sentidos son mucho mas agudos q los tuyos_ y me dedico una gran sonrisa, yo torcí la boca, de eso estaba segura él era mucho mas perspicaz q yo, tal vez era pura paranoia. Edward tomo mi mono y la acaricio para q yo me relajara.

Llegamos a su casa a eso de las 10, sus hermanos ya estaban en la casa y Carlisle nos aguardaba en la sala principal con todos los miembros de la familia, me daba la impresión que todos esperaban nuestra llegada para conocer q era lo que él sabia.

-Hola chicos_ nos saludo Carlisle

-Buenas noches_ salude a todos

Después de unos minutos Edward me llevo hasta unos de los sillones, se sentó a mi lado y por fin hablo.

-Y bien Carlisle que es eso que me escondes y sabes al respecto_ al instante Carlisle saco el crucifijo y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

- Antes de sacar mis conjeturas deben conocer la historia_ tomo asiento y nos vio a todos los presentes, he de decir que era impresionante ver a Emmett y Jasper tan atento por lo que su padre pronto revelaría. Volvió a tomar el dije entre sus manos y le dio la vuelta, dio un fuerte suspiro y comenzó.

- La conocí cuando ella tan solo tenia 7 años, esta cruz fue un regalo de su padre.

- La hija de quien_ pregunto Emmett

- La hija más pequeña de la familia Heilig-Kreuz

En cuento oi ese apellido mi corazón se acelero, acaso se trataba de la misma persona.

- ¿Y se llamaba Leila?_ pregunte, él negó con la cabeza

- No.

- Pero cuando la conociste.

-Eso fue hace mucho, antes de que decidiera viajar a America.

Era mediados del siglo XIX, siempre había tenido curiosidad por conocer las tierras del oriente, así q decidí emprender un viaje a esas tierras desconocidas, sabia que en aquellos rumbos vivían un sin fin de seres sobre naturales, y mi curiosidad de conocer nuevas criatura me arrastro hasta allá.

En ese entonces conocí a Herr Lewis Heilig Kreuz, el cabecilla de una noble familia alemana, me sorprendió encontrarme a un alemán en plenas tierras orientales y más por que el país se encontraba en guerra en ese momento.

FLASH BACK CARLISLE

Los días eran nublados a causa de la época del años, era grato salir de día para conocer mas de la cultura y tradiciones del Japón. Mi recorrido había sido largo, conocía casi todo el país, ahora me encontraba en el extremo norte, aquí la guerra ya había terminado, me quede en un pequeño poblado donde vivían humanos que venían de Europa.

Todas las noches salía a dar un pasea, solo por hacer algo, me había hecho amigo del encargado de la hostería y del medico de la pequeña localidad, este era de origen polaco, tenia un pequeño consultaría cerca de donde me quedaba. Aquella noche salí como los días anteriores, iba caminando por las calles desiertas cuando me tope con el medico.

-Carlisle que bueno q te encuentro_ su voz era de alivio al encontrarme

- Que sucede Patrick

- Necesito q me acompañes la hija de la familia Heilig Kreuz a sufrido otra recaída, voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.

-Si claro_ jamás había oído hablar de esa familia en mi estadía en aquel sitio, no esperamos mas tiempo y me condujo calles arriba, ahí nos aguardaba un carruaje, un hombre pequeño y con facciones orientales nos indico q subiéramos y hecho en marcha, por la ventanilla vi como se alejaba de la cuidad para adentrarse en el bosque, anduvo una media hora hasta llegar al destino, la casa se encontraba en medio de aquel inmenso bosque, era de arquitectura claramente europea, se asemejaba a los palacios de la nobleza, se detuvo la carroza y abrió la puerta para que bajáramos, nos encaminó hacia el porche y otro hombre me recibió, al dirigirse a Patrick hablo en alemán

- Ha vuelto a recaer_ era un hombre mayor, su tez era pálida y unas cuantas arrugas surcaba su rostro, su cabellera así como su prominente barba era de un color rojizo, pegándole mas al naranja q al rojo, sus expresión era dura a pesar de la preocupación, y sus ojos eran de un azul cielo, reflejaban cansancio y dolor

-Haremos lo que este a nuestro alcance_ se detuvo en el vestíbulo y se dirigió a mi_ él es el doctor Carlisle Cullen, viene de Italia_ me presento ante el anfitrión

- Señor_ lo salude

- Por favor tienen q salvar a mi hija

Nos condujo escaleras arriba, a una habitación grande, en esta yacía una niña de no mas de 6 años, me acerque a ella y estaba hirviendo en fiebre, me sorprendió la temperatura q emanaba de la niña, era mas de 40°.

- Hace cuanto que tiene la fiebre_ pregunte al hombre

- Toda la mañana_ me sorprendió que tardaran tanto en llamar al doctor.

- Tenemos que bajarle la temperatura_ Le dije a Patrick, el asintió e indico q se llenara una bañera con agua y hielos.

Cargue a la niña hasta el agua helada, ella no pareció sentir el cambio de temperatura, hice un rápido chequeo pero no encontré el problema, podía escuchar su corazón palpitar con fuerza, sus pulmones se oían bien, por mas que intentaba encontrar algún problema no pude detectar nada, después de unos segundos Patrick llego a la habitación he hizo lo mismo, parecía cansado y frustrado, le dio a tomar un medicamento mientras ella se encontraba inconciente, estuve tomando la temperatura cada hora para ver si bajaba, pero en toda la noche no hubo mejoría. Eran como las 5 de la mañana, Patrick y el señor Heilig Kreuz se encontraban en la habitación dormitando mientras yo veía a la niña, ella comenzó a reaccionar, la saque de inmediato de la bañera y la envolví en una toalla, la fiebre había cedido, la cargue y la lleve hasta la cama, Patrick se despabilo y fue a mi encuentro.

-Parece q ha bajado la fiebre

- Espero q no empeore de nuevo_ no entendí su preocupación y explico_ su corazón es débil, ella no tiene mucho tiempo._ sus palabras me dejaron helado como era posible q una niña estuviera condenada a muerte cuando apenas comenzaba a vivir.

Despertó al padre q se encontraba durmiendo en la esquina de la cama, este llamo a la servidumbre y cambiaron a la niña, ella no despertó y volvió asumirse en un profundo sueño.

El día para mi suerte era nublado así q no tuve problema para salir a la luz, me preguntaba como Patick había sacado aquellas conjeturas, el corazón de la niña se oía saludable y no creí en ningún momento q este en algún momento dejase de latir.

- Desde hace cuanto q la niña recae_ pregunte

- Hace un mes_ dijo cansado_ la verdad es q no se que es lo q provoca las altas y bajas de temperatura, lo único q se es q su corazón se debilita cada vez q ella sufre un ataque.

- Un ataque_ pregunte confundido, ella solo había tenido temperatura alta, no vi q se quejara o convulsionara.

- Si, al principio eran alaridos de dolor, como si la pequeña se estuviera quemando, gritaba y se quejaba, pedía a gritos q el dolor desapareciera, después perdía el conocimiento y su temperatura subía y bajaba, eso fue las primeras veces q la vi, hace como una semana empezó solo con los cambios tan drásticos de temperatura.

-

Jamás escuche o supe de una enfermedad como esa, pero me intrigaba los primero síntomas, aquellos se parecían a lo q un cuerpo humano pasa para la transformación, pero ella seguía siendo humana.

Al medio día regrese a ver a la niña, Patrick se había quedado en la sala platicando con el padre, me preguntaba si era viudo y solo tenia a esa niña-; iba subiendo las escaleras cuando me tope con dos niños, uno tendría unos 10 años era rubio cenizo con ojos azules como el señor Lewis y una niña de uno 15 años igual rubia casi platinado y con el mismo color de ojos.

- Buenos días niños

- Buenos días señor_ siguieron su camino escaleras abajo, me dio la impresión q la situación de su hermana les era completamente indiferente, o al menos eso me pareció, seguí mi camino escaleras arriba y pude escuchar un par de murmullos.

-Como te sientes.

- Mejor

-Estas segura, aun estas muy pálida.

- No tienes de q preocuparte, esto no durara mucho tiempo.

- Hermana… _ el niño se oía desconsolado.

- Arriba esos ánimos, si digo q estoy bien es la verdad, no quiero q te preocupes, esto no es nada, lo superare.

En ese momento abrí la puerta y pude ver a los dos niños, me sorprendió ver q eran gemelos, ambos poseían el mismo color de piel, de ojos y cabello, la reacción de la niña me tomo completamente por sorpresa, se tenso en el momento q nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos de un extraño tono violeta reflejaron en un principio, miedo, pánico y un infinito dolor, su corazón se acelero y pequeños temblores le recorrieron el cuerpo, El niño q estaba a su lado se percato del estado de animo de su hermana y le llamo.

- Michiru que tienes_ esta no reacciono _ ¿hermana q sucede, te sientes mal?_ este la zarandeo pero esta no dejaba de temblar ni de mirarme.

- Doctor creo q le va a dar otro ataque_ la niña reacciono al escuchar la palabra doctor, vio a su hermano confundida y luego volteo a verme.

Camine hacia la cama con mucho cuidado, la chica no estaba teniendo un ataque al menos no uno como el q me describió el doctor Patrick, ella reacciono al verme, era como si ella supiera lo que yo soy realmente y temiera por lo que yo le pudiera hacer.

- Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, tranquila_ me presente para calmarla un poco, no me gustaba la forma en que ella me veía, ahora no era miedo, sino odio lo q podía ver en aquellos ojos. Odio y repugnancia, sus ojos eran acusadores, parecía q con aquella mirada me estuviera gritando "demonio, vampiro" su hermano q estaba a mi lado reacciono como normalmente lo hacen los humanos, un poco de inquietud e incomodidad, esa era la reacción normal, pero esa niña…_ tranquila no te haré daño.

- El es un doctor de Italia, oía cuando el doctor Patrick lo presentaba a nuestro padre, viene a curarte_ el niño tomo la mano de michiru y la acerco a su rostro_ tranquila, no te alteres_ ella vio a los ojos a su hermano y sonrió.

- Llama a papa Hiro, dile que ya me siento mejor_ el niño obedeció y salio de la habitación gritándole a su padre, ella se giro a verme en cuanto el chico desapareció por la puerta me hablo.

- Tú no eres humano_ dijo seca, ahora sin ninguna emoción en el rostro, no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, antes de que pudiera decir algo entro a la habitación su padre con su hermano seguidos por Patrick.

- Tesoro como te sientes.

- Mucho mejor padre_ dejo de prestarme atención y atendió a los recién llegados, las palabras de esa niña me helaron, como era que sabia la verdad de mi, no tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella ya que su padre no la dejo ni un minuto a solas. Patrick le dio un rápido chequeo y al parecer ella estaba mucho mejor, después de un rato regrese con Patrick al pueblo.

Después de ese suceso seguí frecuentando a la Familia Heilig Kreuz, pero jamás volví a ver a los gemelos, me entere que no eran hijos legítimos, eran fruto de una aventura del señor Lewis con una japonesa, era por eso que nunca se les veía en las reuniones a las q me invitaban. Me seguía intrigando aquella niña y por ese motivo me quede mas tiempo en el país, quería hablar con ella, saber q era lo que conocía. Una tarde después de una comida q ofreció la familia, en vez de irme como era mi costumbre con Patrick, preferí regresar caminando, iba por el sendero que conducía al pueblo cuando escuche la risa de una niña, me adentre al bosque y me tope con un gran lago y a orilla de este se encontraba ella jugando.

Se detuvo en seco y se giro hacia mi dirección, me sorprendió que ella se diera cuenta de mi presencia, un humano normal no se hubiera percatado tan rápido.

-Calma, no te haré daño_ camine despacio, a paso humano para no asustarla, vi la duda en sus ojos, volteo a ver el bosque en busca de algo, asintió con la cabeza como si alguien estuviera cerca._ Lo vez, no soy peligroso_ le anime-

- Pero no eres humano_ volvió a decir

- Es verdad no lo soy, pero eso no quiere decir q te lastimare_ ella hizo una mueca con la boca, dudando de mis palabras, dio un suspiro y se acerco a mi, me observo por un largo momento a los ojos, los suyos me estudiaban meticulosamente, aquella no era la mirada de una niña de siete años, miraba como un adulto, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, cerro los ojos, y se dio la vuelta.

- Adiós Doctor Cullen

- Espera_ ella se detuvo sin voltear a verme_ como es q sabes lo que soy._ giro medio cuerpo y pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

- Soy capaz de distinguir a demonios y fantasmas. Todo ser q los humanos se niegan a ver y es por eso q pronto moriré._ me dio la espalda y hecho a correr hacia el bosque.

Para ese entonces la noche había caído, dudaba si seguirla o mejor dejar todo hasta ahí, una fuerte ventisca soplo en ese momento, meciendo la copa de los árboles, tenia la impresión de q no me encontraba solo, una presencia me observaba desde algún punto del bosque, trate de identificarlo pero era algo q no había sentido ni olido jamás, corrí hacia donde se intensificaba el olor pero no encontré nada, decidí seguirlo por el bosque pero a unos 500 metros desapareció cualquier rastro.

Estaba desconcertado y confundido por aquella extraña presencia, lo pensé un momento y decidí regresar al pueblo. Paso una semana y seguí pensando en la palabras de michiru, me preguntaba en que forma su don la estaba matando, tal vez ella al poder ver a demonios estos la lastimaban, quizá su enfermedad era consecuencia de algún encuentro con algún demonio de la región, si eso resultaba ser cierto ella en verdad moriría pronto, no sabia de los demonios de estas tierras pero había escuchado historias acerca de seres q mataban poco a poco a su presa debilitando su cuerpo para después devorar su alma. Me entristecía el destino de aquella chiquilla.

Salí a dar mi paseo nocturno como era mi costumbre, habían pasado semanas desde la ultima vez q vi a la familia Heilig Kreuz, no quise regresar después de la platica q tuve con su hija mas pequeña, no quería asustarla o darle motivos para q hablara, aunque lo mas probable era q no lo hiciera ya q dudaba q ella se expusiera de esa forma, algo en ella me intrigaba, no se comportaba con una niña, era muy diferente a los demás.

El galopeó de varios caballos me distrajo, voltee a ver por que tanto alboroto vi a varios guardias y servidumbre de la casa Heilig, uno de ellos se acerco a mi.

- Buenas noches caballero

-Doctor Cullen buenas noches_ contesto nervioso y preocupado

- Sucedió algo.

- Los gemelos se han perdido

- ¿Que?, Esta seguro

- Si, salieron de la casa en la mañana, esos niños nunca se están quietos, llego la tarde pero no regresaban, así q salimos a buscarlos a los alrededores pero no los encontramos, creemos q tal vez bajaron al pueblo pero no los hemos encontrado. ¿Usted los ha visto?

-No_ me preguntaba donde estarían,_ los ayudare a buscarlos

-Gracias

Me preocupaba q los niños fuera lastimada por algún demonio, si la niña era capaz de verlos arrastraría indiscutiblemente a su hermano. Al principio me mantuve cerca de los humanos q buscaban a los niños, pero poco a poco me fui separando de ellos y me adentre al bosque, busque su esencia por alrededor de todo, pero no había rastro de ellos, corrí mas hacia el norte, donde el bosque se volvía cada vez mas espeso y brumoso, fue ahí donde encontré una ligera señal de su aroma, corrí hacia aquella dirección, percatadome que entre mas avanzaba el aroma se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, corrí unos cuantos metros mas hasta q tuve q detenerme a causa del acantilado. Pude ver a los pequeños, ambos estaban lastimados, Hiro se encontraba recostado y parecía inconciente, ella sollozaba y hablaba a su hermano, di un brinco con cuidado para no asustarla

- Hiro por favor resiste_ michiru tomaba su mano y entre sollozos le hablaba_ es mi culpa, no me dejes por favor.

- Déjame ver_ ella se volteo asustada, secándose las lagrimas.

- TU_ mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos pero esta vez no eran de tristeza sino de odio_ lárgate, no dejare q le hagas nada.

- Cálmate, no les haré daño_ me acerque con cuidado, ella intento levantarse pero se tambaleo y callo de nuevo al suelo

-Vete_ imploro.

- Estas, muy lastimada y tu hermano también, si me voy tu hermano puede morir_ ella me vio fijamente a los ojos con horror y agacho la cabeza para verle

- No, eso no

Me acerque y me agache para verlos, el niño se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza ese era el motivo por el q estaba inconciente, tome su pulso, era débil.

- Debemos llevarlo al pueblo para q pueda curarlo, cuanto tiempo llevan aquí.

- No lo se, muchas horas supongo

- Está bien, también debo curarte esa pierna y brazo, se pueden infectar las heridas_ Abrió los ojos con horror y se alejo a rastras de mi, sujetándose el brazo q estaba sangrando

- Aléjate.

- No beberé tu sangre si es lo q te preocupa_ parpadeo atónita al escucharme decir eso_ me acerque a ella y con cuidado quite su mano del brazo lastimado, rasque la tela q cubría el brazo y vi la herida, me quite el chaleco y lo rompí para limpiar la sangre e improvisar una venda. Termine rápido en limpiarla y vendarle las heridas.

- Por el momento esto esta bien_ ella no había pronunciado palabra desde comencé a curarla, sus ojos me veían intensamente.

- Por que no reaccionas a la sangre como los demás_ voltee a verla y sonreí

- Elegí otro camino

- ¿Por eso tus ojos son dorados en vez de escarlata?_ asentí

- Si, siempre se puede elegir.

Ella enmudeció y agacho la cabeza

-Gracias, por ayudarnos

- No hay de que

La ayude a levantarla, no podía caminar bien por la pierna así q cargue a ambos chiquillos y los lleve cargando hacia el bosque, cuando comencé a escuchar el bullicio de voces, me detuve y grite pidiendo ayuda. Llegaron en seguida a encontrarnos.

Llevaron a los pequeños a la casa yo siguiéndoles, tuve q mentir para q nos creyeran, michiru no desmintió nada y solo afirmaba con la cabeza.

Al poco rato reacciono Hiro, asustado al ver donde se encontraba, Michiru se acerco a él y lo calmo, era curiosa la comunicación entre ambos, parecía como si se comunicaran con solo la mirada y entablaran una conversación solo entre ellos dos.

Me quede en la casa una semana para ver la mejoría de ambos, ella cambio su forma de tratarme, me sonreía y charlaba a menudo conmigo, le gustaba q le contara acerca de mi vida en Italia y me preguntaba si existían mas como yo, pareció decepcionada cuando le dije q por el momento no conocía a nadie como yo; intente preguntarle de donde conocía a los míos, pero ella siempre evadía el tema alejando q solo los había visto de lejos, era una niña misteriosa, no parecía una chiquilla de siete años, se comportaba mas como adulto q como niña, nunca la veía jugar, le gustaba tocar el piano y leer libros, me di cuenta q no eran queridos en la casa o no al menos por sus hermanos o madrastra, el día que llegamos cuando se perdieron, la mujer del señor Lewis se acerco a ella y le dio una bofetada, gritándole q solo causaba problemas, ella volteo a ver a la mujer y la miro a los ojos intimidándola, esta calló y se dio la vuelta maldiciendo a su marido, me sorprendió la forma en q ella reacciono, volteo a verme y cambio de expresión.

-Disculpa a esa mujer, esta loca.

Estaba en la sala leyendo un libro cuando michiru se acerco a mí.

-Doctor Cullen_ deje de leer mi libro y la vi

- Te he dicho q me llames Carlisle

- Carlisle, ten_ me entrego un extraño crucifijo con un dragón de ojos rojos

- ¿Que es esto?

- Es mi pago por haberme ayudado

- No tienes q darme nada

- Pero me salvaste a mi y a mi hermano

- No puedo aceptarlo, tu padre puede enojarse contigo por haberme dado esto.

- Es mío, él me lo regalo hace una año, dijo q este era mi protector, como tu me ayudaste debo dártelo

- No, es tuyo_ le regrese el crucifijo_ si tu padre dijo q esta cruz te protegería es como un a muleto debes de tenerlo siempre.

- Pero no tiene caso q yo lo tenga, yo no lo tendré en unos cuantos meses o tal vez años_ me dio curiosidad su cometario

- Por que lo dices

- Porque cuando muera no se lo darán a Hiro y no quiero q lo tenga otra persona.

- Pero que dices, todavía falta para eso

- No, yo se que moriré, no hay vuelta atrás, cuando te han marcado no hay nada que lo pueda cambiar_ enmudeció al percatarse de lo que había dicho

- Marcado, que quieres decir con eso_ me levante y la vi.

- Nada q tu puedas hacer, prometo que te devolveré el favor_ se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo, antes de cruzar la puerta se giro a verme rápido

- Las lluvias están por terminar y los días volverán a ser soleados_ al terminar salio disparada hacia el jardín.

Esa misma noche me fui, ella y su hermano salieron a despedirme, volvió a darme las gracias y a prometerme que me devolvería el favor. El señor Lewis agradecido por toda la ayuda, hizo q viajara hasta el puerto en una de sus diligencias, pase a despedirme de Patick y me fui. Llegue al puerto de madrugada, tenia q tomar un barco que me llevara a Europa y de ahí otro q me llevara America, estaba en el puerto buscando un lugar donde quedarme cuando un extraño aroma se acerco a mi, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar y una figura semihumana arremetió contra mi. Me tomo del cuello y me levanto, la neblina hacia borrosa su imagen, lo tome de los brazos y deshice su agarre y lo avente lejos, era fuerte pero nada q se comparara con mi fuerza.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Por que me atacaste?_ no ere una persona violenta, y no pretendía pelear con aquel ser desconocido

- Vaya, eres civilizado_ dijo burlonamente la voz, se acerco a paso lento, y ahora entendía por que no lo pida ver bien, su piel era clara con marcas rojas en ambos pómulos, su cabello, si es q se le puede llamar cabello era blanco, muy parecido a al vapor, sus ojos eran como las de un felinos brillantes en la oscuridad, vestía de una forma muy extraña, se asemejaba a las ropas de los monjes de estas tierras, solo q varios signos decoraban su atuendo con un rojo brillante, su cuerpo era muy parecido al de un humano solo sus ojos, su cabellera, sus colmillos como animal, sus garras y una extraña piel q le colgaba del brazo era lo q lo haca verse como lo q era, un demonio.

- Que se le ofrece

- Y educado_ rió sarcásticamente_ solo he venido a advertirte, dile a tus amigos q no se acerquen mas por aquí, estas tierras y esos niños me pertenecen, no permitiré q se vuelvan acercar a ellos. Están advertidos._ sus palabras me confundieron, ¿los míos?, que era lo q quería decir

- No entiendo a que te refieres.

- Ya te lo he dicho_ se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la neblina.

- En ese momento entendí a q se refería_ el era quien había marcado a la niña, ese era el demonio q la acabaría matando.

FIN FLASH BACK CARLISLE

Todos permanecimos en silencio, era una historia bastante rara, además esa niña no podría ser leila, por que tenia otro nombre además esa niña sabia q moriría pronto, en lo único q se relacionaban era por el crucifijo y por q tenia un hermano gemelo.

Pero quizá, hoy en el aeropuerto vi la espalda de una chica pelirroja, ¿ seria la misma persona?

El q rompió el silencio fue Emmett

- Carlisle esa niña no creo q sea la misma con la q esta lidiando la familia

- Te equivocas Emmett, estoy seguro q es la misma

- Que te hace pensar eso_ pregunto Jasper_ tu mismo has dicho q esa chica estaba condenada a muerte por la bestia q te ataco

- Eso pensé en un principio, pero creo q malinterprete las cosas

- A que te refieres_ dijo Emmett

- Cuando cayeron por el risco creí q había sido un accidente, pero ahora q lo pienso la forma en que cayeron no fue un accidente ellos podrían haber estado huyendo de alguien o algo.

- La bestia q te ataco_ repuso Emmett

- Tal vez, pero ella cuando me vio se altero mucho, ella temía a lo q yo era, tal vez por que ya se había encontrado con otros como yo, además siempre evadía el tema cuando le preguntaba al respecto.

- Entonces tu crees…_ no podía pronunciarlo, tal vez un vampiro era quien los casaba.

- Tiene sentido_ por fin dijo Edward quien había estado muy callado_ si ahora todo tiene sentido.

- Que quieres decir_ preguntamos Alice y yo al unísono

- La bestia no era quien atacaba a la niña sino uno de los nuestros, por eso la bestia aviso a Carlisle para q no se acercara mas, pues otros ya la habían atacado, si ese es el caso entonces cuando ella decía q estaba marcada…_ dejo las palabras al aire, no entendía q quería decir, pero vi como los demás se tensaban a mi alrededor.

-Que_ quise saber.

- Debemos tener cuidado si la volvemos a ver, ella es peligrosa

- Quien.

- Leila, Michiru como ella se llame, es peligrosa

- Pero por que, en dado caso ella solo ha sido una victima

Todos me vieron por un momento

- Tienes razón_ dijo Carlisle_ ella solo ha sido una victima, pero en todo caso no podemos poner en riesgo a nuestra familia, ella ahora es una vampira, una q tiene un don muy peculiar para esconderse y no sabemos q intenciones tenga.

- Tu la conociste Carlisle, en dado caso q sea la misma persona, tu deberías saber q ella no es mala.

- El tiempo hace cambiar a las personas Bella y más si el destino que sufrió fue uno cruel.

Todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Edward me veía a los ojos, no entendía por que la defendía, aunque yo tampoco lo sabía.

-Bella ya es tarde, te llevare a tu casa

- Si

Carlisle me devolvió el crucifijo, Edward se molesto pero no dijo nada.

No creía que fuera peligrosa.

**FIN Capitulo 29 "Recuerdos" **


	46. Sueños de un pasado

**Capitulo 30 "****Sueños de un Pasado"**

_La brisa veraniega despeinaba mi alborotada cabellera, el aire era húmedo y refrescante, las últimas luces se asomaban por la ventana de la terraza__…, era tan aburrido estar de nuevo en esta casa…_

Aquella escena me era tan ajena pero a la vez tan familiar, sabia que nunca antes había estado en aquel lugar, era la primera vez que soñaba aquello.

_Di un gran suspiro y me voltee hacia el interior de la recamara, la decoración los adornos, __todo me eran tan ajenos, odiaba fingir ser quien no era, si por mi fuera jamás hubiera vuelto a poner un pie en esta casa, pero tenia "trabajo", y no podía negarme a cumplirlo. Mi único consuelo era q mis dos hermanos se encontraban en ese momento en la misma casa, un aliciente para no morir del estrés._

_Baje las innumerables escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor, no había nadie a la vista, así que era mejor empezar la búsqueda_

No le encontraba los pies ni la cabeza a ese alocado sueño, seguí buscando algo que yo desconocía pero en el sueño sabia a la perfección lo que necesitaba. No era un objeto lo que buscaba de eso me di cuenta, era como un indicio algo que me dijera que mis suposiciones eran correctas y estaba en el momento y el lugar adecuado, recorrí cada rincón de esa inmensa casa, me sentía satisfecha por mis logros aunque no comprendía que era.

_Perfecto_ pensé con alegría_ han sido unos tontos al dejar tantas pistas al aire, así hasta un novato se daría cuenta aunque claro, no debería ser cuidadosos, aquí nadie sospecharía._

_Aquel reconocimiento fue demasiado rápido y fácil ahora solo tendría que esperar 5dias y noches para dar el golpe, esto seria pan comido, mi familia era tan ingenua de lo que se fraguaba en su propia casa, a veces me preguntaba si en verdad eran tontos o solo fingían no darse cuenta, como fuera estaba segura que no esperaban que mi presencia tuviera un doble fin._

Aquel sentimiento fue demasiado fuerte, sentí una alegría perversa que estaba segura no provenía de mi. A aquel sueño continuo y me revelo mas cosas.

_Mucho tiempo libre__ y poco que hacer, me preguntaba si realmente fui feliz aquí, no tenia recuerdos agradables, salvo uno y era cuando mi madre aun vivia y no fue precisamente cuando yo vine a vivir oficialmente aquí._

_Cerré los ojos y deje que el sol calentara mi rostro, me preguntaba que estarían haciendo ellos en estos momentos, me estaba acostumbrando a verlos algo que claramente no me tenia permitido hacer, no podía formar lazos que sabría que rompería tarde o temprano, eran buenas personas y no se merecían tener a una amiga como yo._

_No me arrepentía de lo que era, tenia que ser fuerte para cuando el final llegara, sabia que cuando ese día se presentara y que estaba próximo no podría mostrarme vulnerable prefreía empezar a vivir el infierno en esta vida sabiendo que en la otra seria mucho peor._

_- No molestes_ le dije antes de que se acercara mas, sus pasos los podía escuchar con toda claridad_

_- Pero si no he dicho nada_ dijo deteniéndose a un metro de distancia_ pensé que estabas dormida._

_- Acaso no recuerdas quien soy_ me senté en el césped y le vi._

_- Que nunca bajas la guardia_

_- No_

_- Esta es tu casa_

_- Motivo suficiente para estar mas alerta._

_Camino sin importarle que yo me levantara y se dejo caer en el pasto._

_-Me gustaría ser como tu, sin ataduras ni nada que me detenga_

_- Tú no quieres ser como yo_ quien en su sano juicio querría serlo sabiendo lo que era_

_- Jaja_ rió apenado_ me refería a no tener que dar cuentas a nadie_

_- Ah_ reí_ es fácil hacerlo solo tienes que decidirlo._

_- No es tan fácil_

_- Entonces no te cases y asunto resuelto_ reí con ganas, si tantas dudas tenias para que hacerlo_

_- Que tonterías dices, la amo y por eso debo hacerlo, tú también ya deberías sentar cabeza._

_- Ya lo hice una vez que no lo recuerdas_ mostré mi mano derecha adornado por un hermoso zafiro y oro, no lo usaba, solo me lo puse el día de la boda y ahora que él se casaba_ la viudez es fantástica._

_- Mas bien la viudez anticipada_ me miro ceñudo, era un tema que no se podía tocar en la familia, no entendían que los accidentes pasaban todos los días._

_- No dije nada si te molesta._

_Guardo silencio y continuo._

_-Me da gusto que hayas podido venir a mi boda, pensé que no lo harías_

_- Eres de mis predilectos y lo sabes_

_- Gracias_

_Si supiera el ingenuo que mi interés era otro._

Me asustaba los pensamientos despectivos que oía, aquel chico me veía con cariño, tenia unos hermosos ojos azul cielo, un cabello rubio y una ancha y hermosa sonrisa, me di cuenta que sus ropas eran anteportales, no podía identificar de q época, pero eran viejas, tal vez lo veía todo en una apoco antigua por la platica con Carlisle, el sueño tomo un rumbo diferente y me encontré en un nuevo lugar.

_Dos días y contando, por que la vida en esta sociedad es tan monótona, doy gracias a no haber vivido por mucho tiempo con ellos, me daba miedo pensar que pude haber sido como ellos, tenia 2 días de haber llegado y ya estaba cansada de los mismo. Soportar a esa gente hipócrita que se cree la mas fina y educada siendo que estaban mas podridos que una rata, sus riquezas en su mayoría era dinero sucio, "si lo sabia yo", tenia que fingir, no me quedaba de otra, además yo no era mucho mejor, pero al menos yo siempre he sido sincera y nunca he pretendido ser quien no soy__._

_Me gire y vi todavía a una gran multitud, si se apareciera solo en este momento no tendría que soportar esto, pero él llegaría al evento principal, tres días, solo tres días y me largaría de aquí._

No comprendía aquel rencor, sentía que el estar ahí, era la peor cosa que pudiera existir, era como si me encontrara en las puertas del infierno y me estuviera quemando lentamente

Sabía que aquel sueño no auguraba nada bueno, intente despertarme pero me era imposible, como si aquello fuera verdad.

_-TOC, TOC._ Me di la vuelta y me acerque a la puerta_

_- Esta abierto_

_Entro asomando la cabeza y sonrió._

_- Lo haces apropósito o que_ se quito el saco que traía puesto y me lo coloco en los hombros_

_- Que_ dije indiferente_ no se ve nada, además esto es muy molesto_ le mostré la ajustada faja que intentaba quitarme._

_- Eres una señorita se supone deberías mostrar pudor _

_- Tú sabes que no suelo usar este tipo de ropa, es tan MOLESTA…_ me queje intentando salir de eso._

_- Se un buen hermano y ayúdame a quitarme esta porquería._

_- Es en estos momentos cuando odio ser tu hermano_

_- Eres un enfermo_ le avente el saco y me fui a la mampara_ como pude me lo quite y me puse un largo camisón junto con su bata._

_- No se supone que hoy es la reunión de "hombres"_ enfatice la palabra_ antes de que Francis se case._

_- Si lo es, vine a ver si querías ir_

_- Jajaj, gracias yo me quedo._ me di la vuelta y fingí que me iba a la cama._

_- Por que estas aquí?_ pregunto sin reparo, ya se había tardado en preguntar, desde q nos vimos no hicimos mas que platicar y recordar, ninguno de los dos hablo de sus verdaderos motivos._

_- Por lo mismo que tú_ voltee y le sonreír, vi un brillo singular en aquellos ojos del mismo color que los míos._

_- No lo creo_

_El era él único q me conocía, nuestra alma había sido dividida al nacer y la compartíamos en cuerpos diferentes, él era el bien y yo el mal, eso ambos lo sabíamos, mis dolores eran suyos y sus alegrías, mías._

_- Deberás de creerle a tu hermana aunque sea por esta vez._

_- Siempre que dices eso algo malo sucede_

_- JAJA_ me acerque y lo tumbe en la cama y me acurruque en su pecho._

_-¿Quien es?_quiso saber _

_- Piensas regresar después de la boda o te quedaras otros días_

_No me contesto ni yo lo hice, me abrazo y nos quedamos dormidos como solíamos hacerlo cuando éramos niños._

Sabia que había visto aquel chico, o al menos me era familiar, ese color de ojos es imposible olvidar, claros, claros como el agua pero con un toque lila

¿Quién era él?, y ¿Quién era yo?, era imposible que yo tuviera un hermano pero todos los sentimientos que tenia eran tan vividos, eran como si fueran míos.

_La música proporcionada por la orquesta iba bajando de volumen, presagiando el fin de la melodía, una vuelta, una reverencia y un mar de aplausos para los músicos, sonreí a mi acompañante dando señal que me retiraba, camine hasta el ventanal mas cercano y observe la escena._

_Los novios bailaban con alegría incluso podría decir que estaban enamorados, muy raro para haber sido una boda arreglada, que familia no vendería a su hija solo para tener el honor de pertenecer a la mía._

_La fiesta estaba por terminar los invitados felicitaban a los recién casados y daban las gracias al anfitrión de la casa, es decir mi padre, muy discretamente vi a mi objetivo, era tan ingenuo de lo que le deparaba, tenia estudiado a todos, ahora conocía su plan, algo que no me importaba, esa información era para otros, ahora solo tenia que cumplir con mi objetivo, me acerque a él con cuidado y sonreí, Aun no había nacido el mortal que se resistiera a mis encantos._

_Demasiado fácil, ¿Dónde quedaba el reto?, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué demonios acepte el trabajo?, este no era el tipo de trabajo q me gustaba escoger_

_Salí en su compañía sin que otros se dieran cuenta, me invito a subir a su carruaje, sonreí tímidamente y hable_

_- Esto no es correcto_ dije con un tono de ingenuidad_

_- Vamos preciosa, será nuestro secreto._

_El pobre no sabía en que terreno se había metido_

Mi corazón empezó a latir, y sentí que mis manos me sudaban, me daba miedo, tenia mucho miedo, intente despertarme pero me era imposible.

_El silencio reinaba como la noche, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada incluso los animales temían por lo que habían presenciado, aquel hombre me veía horrorizado arrinconado en la esquina mas lejana, eso era lo mas estupido que podían hacer, él solito firmo su sentencia, di un largo suspiro, me preguntaba cual seria la mejor forma, rápido o lento._

_- Quien eres_ grito otra vez_ porque haces esto_ voltee a verle y sonreí_

_- Creí que ya me había presentado_ le sonreí aquel hombre_ Y lo hago por que ha esto me dedico, además la paga es buena_ quise sonar sarcástica_

_- Pero tú familia tiene dinero,_ se trababa al hablar_ heredaste mucho cuando tu marido murió_ volví a sonreír_

_- Si verdad, el pobre murió tan pronto_ di un largo suspiro_, ni dos días duro pobre es una lastima que este país sea tan peligroso y los accidentes ocurran en cualquier momento…_ hice una exagerada mueca de reproche _

_- Pero es que el…_ tartamudeo_ es que tu..,¿pero por que?_

_- Por que así es la vida, además los dos sabemos q era una porquería, así que no entremos a detalle_

_Mucho verbo y poca acción, una sonrisa de satisfacción recorrió mi rostro_

_Sus guardias entraron en ese momento pero ni siquiera lo vinieron venir, dos de ellos ni supieron que sucedió, el ultimo me dio algo de emoción pero termino demasiado rápido, ahora si estaba motivada, podría terminar con el trabajo_

_Un grito desgarrador salio por su garganta mientras la lluvia bañaba mis vestiduras y el filo de mi espada brillaba con un hermoso color escarlata_

_-¿Por que?_fueron sus ultimas palabras_

_- No es nada personal_ _

_Camine hasta el espejo y me acomode el cabello, odiaba tenerlo suelto, mis ojos lilas brillaban de excitación y mis alborotada cabellera rojiza se confundía con las manchas salpicadas en mi rostro. _

NOOO,_ grite desesperada_ nooooooooooooo_ intente borrar aquella ultima imagen pero no podía

- Bella mi amor que sucede

- noo, nooo por favor.

- Bella regresa_ sentí unos fuertes brazos alrededor mió y por fin pude abrir los ojos

- Edward…_ se me rompió la voz y lo abrace fuerte, el me envolvió en su pecho mientras seguí llorando desesperadamente.

Desperté antes de que amaneciera, estaba confundida, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, cuando Edward se percato que estaba despierta volvió a abrazarme y beso mi frente.

- Como estas cariño_ dijo atrayéndome mas a su pecho_ te sientes mejor, quieres que cante otra vez para que puedas dormir.

- Me duele la cabeza…_ cerré los ojos y aspire su esencia, eso tendría que ser suficiente para q desapareciera el dolor, él beso mi frente y me abrazo mas fuerte.

- No tienes de que preocuparte estoy aquí contigo, no te pasara nada_ no entendí por que dijo eso, me separa de él y subí la cara para verle.

-¿Por que dices eso?_ pregunte extrañada

- No dejara que Leila o quien sea te haga daño_ ¿leila?, ella que tenia que ver en todo esto_ Edward noto mi confusión y continuo_ Por su culpa tuviste pesadillas, ¿o me equivoco?

- No lo se_ conteste meditabunda_ no recuerdo que soñé

- No lo recuerdas_ ahora parecía preocupado_ como puedes olvidar algo que te causara tanto dolor

- Es que no lo se, no lo recuerdo.

Ambos callamos, yo intentaba recordar y Edward al parecer intentaba comprenderme, así nos llego la mañana, un pequeño rayo de luz entro por mi ventana, demasiado tenue para ser la hora que decía el reloj, a pesar de que estaba agotada por haber pasado la noche en vela por un sueño que no recordaba, me sentía a gusto teniendo a Edward aquí a mi lado, esto era simplemente fantástico, volví a subir la mirada para encontrarme con sus hermosos orbes dorados, sonreí y me acerque a él para besarle, el contesto de buena gana y me abrazo, cuando nuestro beso empezó a subir de tono, me separo delicadamente y sonrió.

- Que gusta desayunar la señorita_ dijo con una ancha sonrisa

- Adivina_ dije acercándome de nuevo a él

- Jugo, fruta…

- Frió, frió

- Leche, pan_ coloque mis dos brazos alrededor de su cuello, para poder tener sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos.

- Te daré una pista_ dije en un susurro cargado con demasiado deseo_ bese de nuevo sus labios, Edward intento contenerse pero no pudo, sus manos no se mantuvieron quietas como solía hacerlo y comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, giro nuestros cuerpos para que el quedara abajo y yo arriba, sus frías manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda, comenzó a jugar con la parte baja de la blusa y la levanto un poco, sus manos se posaron en mi espalda y se me escapo un gemido de los labios, sentía que su tacto me quemaba en vez de congelarme, mis labios se movieron mucho mas salvajes en su boca, lo quería todo.

- Bella_ dijo el terminando nuestro desenfrenado beso_ pórtate bien.

- No quiero_ soné como una niña chiquita e intente volver a sellar sus labios pero me retuvo.

- Me la estas poniendo muy difícil_ respondió con un gruñido. Volvió a girar y ahora él era el q estaba arriba.

- Pues no parece_ dije enfurruñada, voltee mi rostro para no verle, que acaso no me deseaba como yo lo hacia.

- Bella…_ acerco su nariz a mi oído, comenzó a repartir besos por mi cuello expuesto, intente mantenerme firme pero fue imposible su aliento frío me desconcentraba_ Sabes por que no podemos, no mientras sigas decidida a ser humana_ no le conteste y siguió besándome_ Te amo_ susurro en mi oído_ la piel de todo mi cuerpo se puso de gallina, ¿Cómo lo hacia? Di un largo suspiro, abrí los ojos y lo vi.

- Sabes que yo también te amo_ acaricie su mejilla, él cerro los ojo y dejó mi palma recorriera todo su rostro_ entonces era verdad que habías decidido trasformarme_ abrió los ojos y contesto

- Claro que si_ me sorprendió su respuesta. ¿Vaya? Realmente pensaba que él no me iba a trasformar, sonreí con alegría_ siempre y cuando sea algo que tu desees.

- Es bueno saberlo

- Entonces has cambiado de parecer_ dijo expectante

- Podría ser, si te pidiera que lo hicieras en este momento, ¿lo harías?_ vi el conflicto en sus ojos, eso me confirmaba q era broma lo que me había dicho en Nueva York, una punzada de dolor me recorrió el pecho, prefería quedarme con mi decisión a fantasear con q el había decidido lo contrario.

- Si me lo pides, lo haré_ acerco sus labios a mi cuello y sentí su aliento rozar mi cuello, por un momento se me paralizo el corazón y balbucee.

- Hoy no_ dije rápido_ hoy todavía debo ser humana, tengo q ver a Josh_ él despego su boca de mi cuello y se separo de mi cuerpo para que pudiera verme a los ojos.

- Josh…_ dijo en un tono molesto_ por él no quieres que te transforme ahorita._ rugió

- Es correcto, además de todas formas se que no me transformarías.

Me miro ceñudo por un largo momento, dio un largo suspiro y se incorporo de la cama.

-Ire a prepararte algo para que desayunes_ antes de terminar la frase ya había desaparecido de la recamara

Me quede unos minutos mas en la cama, ¿le había molestado mi cometario?, no creía que fuera para tanto y me sentí mal por haberlo herido o lastimado, me levante de la cama y antes de salir a pedirle disculpas me acomode la maraña de cabello que tenia, ya lo tenia demasiado largo, después de ir a ver a Josh iría a cortármelo, me lo sujete en una coleta y camine a la cocina para ver a Edward. Cuando iba caminando hacia la cocina oí como tocaban a la puerta.

- ¿Quién?_ pregunte antes de asomarme por el ojito de la puerta

- Soy yo, Amber_ me apresure a abrir la puerta y le vi.

- ¿Amber?_ dije extrañada_ Pasa_ le ofrecí torpemente.

- Buenos días, disculpa por venir a molestarte tan temprano.

- No te preocupes_ le indique q se sentara en la sala mientras yo cerraba de nuevo la puerta._ te paso algo, tienes algún problema, le sucedió algo a Josh o a tu hermano_ le sondee antes de ir sentarme con ella.

- No nada de eso, es solo que quería ponerme de acuerdo contigo, ayer ya no me dio tiempo de verte, pero que grosera soy, ni siquiera te pregunte por tu viaje, es que he tenido mucho en que pensar.

- No te preocupes, Josh me comento que tu hermano desapareció, han tenido alguna noticia.

- Si, ayer por fin se comunico conmigo, aunque no me dijo donde estaba además se oía extraño.

- Pero esta bien_ quise saber

- Si al parecer si, eso me tranquiliza un poco, me dijo q pronto nos vería

- Eso es bueno_ en ese momento salio Edward de la cocina y dejo mi desayuno en la mesa.

- Buenos Días_ saludo Edward mientras caminaba a nuestra dirección.

Amber abrió semejantes ojos y su mirada iba de él a mi, ya me imaginaba lo que estaba pensando_ en susurros respondió

- Buenos Dias_ se puso coloraba y volteo a verme_ hay mil disculpas, de haber sabido que tú novio estaba aquí no hubiera venido, en verdad mil disculpas, mejor hablamos el lunes_ en el acto se levanto.

- Quédate Amber, no hay ningún problema_ le ofrecí_ ya has hecho un largo vieje hasta mi casa, no te preocupes.

- Si Amber_ dijo Edward mientras se sentaba a mi lado_ por mi no te preocupes.

Amber dudo y volvió a sentarse

- Gracias.

- Y en que estábamos_ dije para retomar la platica

- Ah…si, que mi hermano ya apareció, pero yo no vine a verte por eso_ la seguí viendo invitándola a que continuara_ Josh te comento que quería hablar contigo

- Si ayer dijo algo, pero ya no te vi

- Si bueno, es q ayer me fui rápido por que recibí la llamada de Robert, pero te quería preguntar si sigue en pie lo de la fiesta_ ¿fiesta? Me pregunte confundida, ¿Cuál fiesta?, Amber vio mi confusión y rió_ si, que no recuerdas que íbamos a organizarle una fiesta sorpresa a Josh después de su cumpleaños._ mi mente viajo a unas semanas atrás, cuando Jacob vino a visitarme y Amber me saco del salón para hablar conmigo*(17/25)

- Ah…, si, ahora lo recuerdo_ dije meditabunda.

-`Podríamos organizarlo el próximo fin si te parece_ continuo animada Amber_ recuerdas que habías dicho que en su casa, ya tengo una idea de cómo sacarlo de su casa para organizar la fiesta, he estado hablando con Zack y Abraham para que nos ayuden con Josh_ estaba completamente animada y sabia que Josh moriría de alegría con esa sorpresa, pero yo era malísima para esas cosas.

- Me parece una buena idea Amber, te ayudo en lo que me digas, pero no me pidas que organice algo por que te acercas al árbol equivocado.

- No importa entre las dos lo organizamos, será genial.

-Mmm_ carraspeo la voz Edward exigiendo la atención de las dos_ si no les incomoda Alice las podría ayudar, ella es muy buena en esas cosas_ dijo con un tono de voz que era imposible rechazar, Amber tardo un montón en asimilarlo y solo movió la cabeza afirmando.

- Si_ contesto en susurros_ entre mas seamos mejor.

- Por mi no hay problema_ vi suspicaz a Edward, tal vez Alice lo había visto venir y por eso ni se molesto en preguntarle a su hermana.

- Perfecto entonces hay q ponernos de acuerdo.

Y comenzó a hablar, yo únicamente afirmaba, realmente no sabia mucho de fiestas y menos organizar una, ella tenia algo de experiencia y siguió con los planes, sabia que acabaría arrepintiéndome pero era por Josh y mi amigo se lo merecía. Después que Amber hablo casi por una hora consecutiva decidimos que el lunes en compañía de Alice afinaríamos los detalles, con sutileza se despidió de nosotros y salio de la casa.

- Nos vemos el lunes

- Vete con cuidado Amber

- Gracias_ vio a mi novio y bajo la mirada rápido_ Adiós Edward, y gracias por ofrecer la ayuda de tu hermana

- Yo se que ella va a estar encantada.

- Nos vemos chicos

- Adiós_ contestamos los dos_ cerré la puerta del departamento hasta que Amber desapareció por las escaleras.

- Esto lo vio Alice venir Edward_ voltee a verlo pero ya había desaparecido de mi vista_ ¿Edward?_ pregunte confundida, mientras lo buscaba recordé que ayer ella había tenido una visión mientras jugaban con Edward ajedrez, tal vez se trataba de esto. ** (28/44)

- Estoy en la cocina, quédate en el comedor, ahorita te llevo caliente el de desayuno.

A los pocos minutos regreso con mi plato caliente, me sirvió un vaso de jugo y leche, desayune en su compañía,. Reclamándome que debía comer pues no estaba bien que me matara de hambre. Estaba muy a gusto en su compañía cuando solo el teléfono, ya había terminado mi comida y me pare a contestar antes de que Edward lo hiciera

- Bueno_ conteste sin ver el identificador de llamada

- Preciosa, te estoy esperando, que acaso se te olvido que ibas a venir_ la voz de Josh me hizo recordar que había prometido ir a visitarlo hoy temprano, vi el reloj que marcaba más de medio día.

- Josh, hola_ dije confundida_ no claro que no, es que tuve visitas y se me hizo tarde.

- Tu novio seguramente_ contesto irritado

- No, no fue él, Amber vino en la mañana.

- ¿Amber?_ pregunto extrañado_ le sucedió algo, a que fue.

No podía contestarle nuestros planes así que le respondí lo primero que me vino a la mente.

- Ella esta bien, estaba cerca de quí y vino a visitarme

- ¿En serio?_ pregunto aséptico, tenia que decir algo q fuera verdad para no delatarme.

- Si, vino a decirme que ya apareció Robert_ me escuche más convincente pues era verdad.

- Yo sabía que aparecería, a ese solo le gusta llamar la atención.

- Supongo

- Entonces vienes para acá, o quieres que Rocko y yo te hagamos una visita.

- No, yo dije que iría, solo deja me arreglo y nos vemos en una hora te parece

- Perfecto, entones comemos juntos

- Si _ voltee a ver a Edward que me veía desde la puerta de la cocina.

.- Entonces no tardes amor mió, te estaré esperando.

- Josh, deja de decir tonterías, te veo al rato_ colgué el teléfono.

Camine hasta Edward, este me veía intensamente.

- Vas a ir a ver a tu amigo_ no pregunto afirmo

- Ya había quedado con él.

- Esta bien_ me parecía que intentaba guardar la compostura pero algo me decía q estaba enojado.

- Edward Cullen_ dije con algo de risa en la voz, este bajo la mirada e intento entenderme_ no me digas que estas celoso_ y volví a reírme

- No, no debo por que estarlo_ seguí riendo y lo abrace

- Eres un tontito, al único que he amado, amo y amare eres tu _ él me abrazo fuerte y rió conmigo.

- Lo se, tu también eres la mujer a la que toda mi vida he amado y amare por la eternidad_ me gusto esa ultima frase, me levanto del suelo y me beso.

`Permanecimos abrazados por un rato, me daba la impresión que no me dejaría ir, estaba sopesando la posibilidad de cancelar mi visita con Josh y quedarme con Edward todo el día.

- Edward…_ le dije para que me bajara

- Lo se_ dijo a regañadientes, volvió a colocarme en el piso y me sonrió_ ve a ver a tu amigo, nos vemos mañana.

- Voy a tu casa saliendo de la casa de Josh_ no pretendía dejar de verlo todo el día

- No lo hagas, no quiero que pienses que soy un novio posesivo_ rió

- Aquí la posesiva soy yo, que no se te olvide_ le guiñe el ojo, me pare de puntitas y lo bese.

- Entonces te veo en la casa

Regrese a mi recamara y me cambie la pijama por a unos jeans y una playera de manga corta, fui al baño a lavarme los dientes, y me moje la cara para despejarme un poco, al ver mi rostro reflejado en el espejo, vi una imagen que no era la mía, unos ojos lilas me veían intensamente y las gotas de agua q escurrían por mi rostro era de un rojo carmesí

Intente gritar pero no pude, no logre encontrar mi voz por ninguna parte, la imagen persistió, parecía reflejar el mismo conflicto, solo q sus ojos se veían tristes y pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a resbalar por sus ojos, enjuagando las manchas enfermizas de sangre de su rostro, parpadee dos veces y la imagen desapareció, me vi a mi misma con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, limpie las lagrimas que se me escaparon y volví a mojar la cara para que Edward no se diera cuenta.

Al salir del baño Edward ya me esperaba en la sala con una gran sonrisa, su semblante se descompuso al ver el mió.

- Bella que tienes, estas muy pálida

- No es nada, solo me maree allá en el baño

- Quieres algo, necesitas azúcar o algo

- No, en verdad estoy bien, creo q es por no haber dormido bien

- Acaso ya recordaste tu sueño

- No en su totalidad_ y era verdad, no estaba segura si la imagen del espejo tenia que ver con mi sueño

- Estas bien.

- Si, no hay de que preocuparse, además debemos irnos aun esta nublado así podrás salir del edificio sin que el sol te delate_ cambie rápido de tema para que no se preocupara. El no estaba satisfecho pero accedió.

Me llevo hasta la casa de Josh alegando que no estaba en condiciones de manejar tenia miedo que algo me sucediera, me dijo que cuando terminara le hablara para q fuera por mi, me sentía como una niña, ni mi padre y mi madre me trataban a si, le calme diciéndole que tomaría un taxi, esto pareció aplacarlo, auque la verdad no iba a desperdiciar tanto en un taxi, en dado caso le pediría a Josh que me llevar a la casa y me iría en la moto o en coche a casa de Edward, ahora q lo pensaba, ¿ya habrían terminado de arreglar mi auto?, no me había comunicado al taller de los amigos de Jacob, tendría q hacerlo en la tarde o mañana temprano.

Edward se espero hasta que estuve en la puerta de Josh y esperaba a que me abriera, después q oyó. _supongo que lo escucho con su súper odio, por que 5 segundos antes de que Josh abriera, arranco el carro y se fue.

- Bella ya llegaste_ me recibió con una sonrisa en los labios, me di cuenta que traía puesta la playera que le traje

- Hola Josh, ¿estrenando?_ dije con una sonrisa

- Si, una amiga que viajo a New York me trajo esta playera

- Pues que amiga tan esplendida tienes, debes de cuidarla

- Te prometo que lo hago_ me hizo pasar a la casa, antes de que diera dos pasos el pequeño Rocko me recibió con saltitos y brincos.

- Rocko_ lo cargue y acomode la playerita que le había regalado_ me extrañaste_ le pregunte al pequeño mientras este me lamía la cara_ creo que eso ha sido un si_ me reí y lo acurruque en mis brazos

- Ha estado preguntando por su tía toda la semana, le da gusto verte.

- No se por que te lo regale, debí quedarme con él

- El me hace compañía

- Por que crees que tú lo tienes y yo no_ dije entre risas, caminamos hasta su enorme sala de entretenimiento, la casa era excesivamente grande para una sola persona, no sabia por que Josh no mejor rentaba un departamento, su familia tenia dinero, podian rentar esa casa para varios estudiantes y el vivir en otro lugar mas pequeño y menos solitario.

Platicamos de todo, o mas bien el hablo las cuatro horas que estuve ahí, como era su costumbre me hablo cada segundo de sus días de toda la semana, me reí como loca de todas sus locuras, no me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado, sus locuras me hacían olvidar New York, Leila y el misterio que conllevaba su persona, era regresar al tiempo donde mi vida era solo la escuela y él, sin sucesos paranormales ni seres míticos rondando las calles de la cuidad, me hizo recordar que la vida era normal en algún sentido y que era mas llevadera siendo ingenuo de las realidades q se ocultaban.

Hable poco, solo lo que sabia que podía decir, tuve ganas de hablarle de Leila de lo misteriosa y fantástica que era, sabia que Josh me preguntaría muchas cosas de ella y querría conocerla, pero eso no sucedería, no mientras ella fuera un enigma para mi.

Entre platica y platica comento que Vanessa parecía calmada, que no sabia por que había vuelto, pero que desde que me fui ella dejo de acosarlo y que iba a pasar unos días en la casa de Zack y Abraham para una semana de hombres, eso quería decir que partir de la próxima semana la casa estaría sola y los preparativos para la fiesta empezarían mucho antes de los que yo imaginaba.

Salimos a comer a nuestro restaurante favorito, en esta ocasión nos acompaño Rocko era tan pequeño que lo pudimos esconder en la mochila que el traía, por una extraña razón mientras comíamos, sentí de nuevo la sensación de ser observada, con frecuencia volteaba a ver a los lados pero no encontraba a nadie, tanto se me notaba mi preocupación que Josh lo noto.

-A ti que te pasa, por que estas voltee y voltee, acaso viste a alguien o que

- No, es solo que siento que alguien nos observa_ Josh hizo un rápido recorrido y dejo de buscar

- Pues no veo a nadie, acaso crees que tu novio nos esta vigilando

- No_ eso era imposible, pues el sol brillaba mucho más y de ser así estaba segura que no me daría cuenta nunca.

- Tu no sabes, tal vez se volvió un posesivo obsesivo_ su cometario me irrito y enojo.

- No lo compares con Vanessa_ conteste con frialdad

- Mhh_ fue su respuesta, ¿acaso lo creía?

- No es como Vanessa_ contraataque

- Como tú digas cielo, yo no he dicho nada.

Me molesto su actitud y lo vi ceñudo, el hizo lo mismo, cuando ambos nos cansamos de venos así el hablo.

- Esta bien, perdona, no era mi intención hacerte enojar

- Últimamente se te esta dando bien eso de hacerte enojar, acaso es una nueva distracción.

- No, es solo que…_ dejo la frase inconclusa

- Es solo que…_ repetí

- Olvídalo, perdóname, amigos como siempre._ suspire y conteste

- Amigos como siempre.

Platicamos un rato mas, pedimos la cuenta y salimos, le pedí que me llevara a la casa, y muy gustosamente lo hizo, no pude despedirlo como pretendía hacerlo al contrario se metió a la casa como siempre lo hacia, bajo a Rock para que jugara por ahí y se acomodo en mi sofá a ver un partido de baloncesto, ahora que lo veía sentado viendo entretenidamente la tele, me recordó a mi padre y sus interminables partidos después del trabajo o los juegos de los fines de semana, tal vez ese era otro motivo por el cual lo apreciaba tanto, me recordaba tanto a Charlie, eran capaces de permanecer 6 horas consecutivas viendo un partido, eran pésimos cocinero, siempre estaban ahí para mi y sobre todo ambos sufrían en silencio y de soledad, me senté a su lado y me recargue en su brazo.

-Gracias por ser mi amigo Josh

- Gracias a ti por ser Bella_ me sonrió y le sonreí, voltee la vista al partido, se quedo hasta que terminaron los cometarios del final, ahora entendía un poco mas de deportes gracias a Charlie y Josh, era un poco mas tarde de lo que esperaba pero sabia que a Edward no le importaría si llegaba a su casa casi al anochecer.

- Bella te veo el lunes, mañana voy a pasar el día con Amber

- Eso esta bien, cuídate nos vemos el lunes

- Nos vemos preciosa_ me dio un beso en la mejilla y agrego_ no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe.

- Yo también te extrañe_ nos sonreímos, esta cargo al pequeño Rocko que ladraba y movía la colita en son de despedida._ Adiós a ti pequeño, cuida al despistado de tu padre_ este ladro afirmando_ me rei

- Adios

- Nos vemos Josh_ lo acompañe hasta el estacionamiento y lo despedí hasta que este arranco el auto y se fue.

Volví a subir al departamento por una chamarra pues había enfriado la tarde, busque las llaves del auto, tome mi bolso y salí.

Tome la carretera que acortaba el camino para llegar a la zona residencial, la carretera iba vacía, solo alcanzaba a ver los árboles que recorría de ambos lados, el paisaje comenzó a cambiar conforme iba avanzando llego un momento donde nada me pareció familiar y la carretera desaparecía tuve q detener el auto, estaba segura que había tomado la desviación correcta, me baje confundida, ¿Dónde me encontraba?, camine un poco hacia el norte para ver si encontraba a alguien, para mi fortuna logre distinguir la silueta de alguien q se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de mi, camine para pedir informes y cual fue mi sorpresa al acercarme de percatarme que era una niña junto al rio, tal vez no estaba tan lejos de la carretera

-Hola pequeña, disculpa me he perdido, tu sabes como puedo volver a tomar la 23-I la que me lleve al centro de New Hampshire.

Aquella niña no pareció oírme, me pareció extraño que vistiera con un disfraz, traía un tipo de velo en la cabeza q ocultaba su cabello, tal vez cerca había una fiesta infantil, se inclino y dejo caer un puñado de flores al rió, estas corrieron junto a la corriente, aquella niña agacho la cabeza, se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

Me confundió su reacción, no supe que hacer.

- No llores pequeña, ¿tu también estas perdida?, no te preocupes encontraremos la salida_ y siguió sin contestarme, solo oía sus sollozos y que hablaba en susurros, no distinguía lo que decía, limpio sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y volvió a levantarse, cuando lo hizo el velo que cubría su cabello callo al suelo mostrando un rojo carmesí, se giro y vi unos hermosos ojos lilas, di dos pasos hacia atrás al darme cuenta que en la mano traía el crucifijo del dragón.

- Hermana_ oi que gritaba alguien a mi espalda, esta volvió a limpiar sus ojos y camino a través de mi, me quede petrificada, que demonios significaba esto.

**FIN Capitulo 30 "Sueños de un Pasado"**

* * *

**HOLA AQUI LEBAZY REPORTANDOSE DESPUES DE CASI UN MES**

**Primero, espero que se la hayan pasado súper bn en la navidad y en año nuevo. Les deseo lo mejor para este 2010, que este año este lleno de muchas bendiciones y éxitos para ustedes.**

**Segundo, una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que no tenia nada de tiempo.**

**Tercero ACTUALICE XD**

**Bueno este capitulo es diferente, trate de retomar muchas cosas que había dejado al aire antes del viaje a New York y claro seguí con la línea de los sueños de Bella, ahora son sueños relacionados al pasado de otra persona, que obviamente no puse de quien se trata pero estoy segura que ya saben de quien se trata.**

**Aun sigue sintiendo que la siguen y PRONTO SABRAN DE QUIEN SE TRATA**

**Cambiando un poquito de tema volví a poner un poco mas de la relación de Edward y Bella, me emocione un poquitin en esa parte XD y claro q no pudo faltar Josh**

**Hay dos partes donde pongo asterisco esto es para que recuerden a que capitulo estoy haciendo referencia. El primero es el (17/25) capitulo 17 según yo y 25 según el registro de fanfiction. Es el capitulo "Un poco de paz, ¿es pedir demasiado? Y el segundo es el (28/44) El capitulo llamado "Misterio"**

**Mi se despide, que tengan un bonito día, dejen reviews para saber q piensan y nos leemos el próximo capitulo**

**BESOS**

**CHAITOOOO**


End file.
